Here Comes the Marauders: Lo que nunca supiste de los Merodeadores
by Sweetandyuu
Summary: Here Comes the Marauders nació una mañana de febrero en la que la música de los Beatles se fundió con el recuerdo de las cuatro almas más salvajes que han pisado Hogwarts. La idea de crear una historia sobre los Merodeadores, Sirius, James, Remus y Peter no surgió de la nada. El detonante tiene nombre y autora: Marauders! Crack, de Irati (miss-jota.). Disfrutad :)
1. Prólogo

**N/A **¡Bienvenidos, nuevos lectores! Somos xyuutsu41 y Sweetapocalyptc, las escritoras de este fic. Nuestra historia (por el momento) tiene dos partes: La que corresponde al primer año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts y la que corresponde al segundo, aún en proceso. Para mayor comodidad, hemos subido a Mediafire todos los capítulos correspondientes al primer año, en un mismo pdf, aquí mismo: view/dnf6pnbs6bxx05t/Here_comes_the_Marauders%2C_

Por último, agradeceros que os toméis el tiempo en leernos. Esperamos que disfrutéis la historia tanto como nosotras escribiéndola, y que no dudéis un segundo en hacernos llegar vuestros comentarios, ideas, dudas y opiniones. ¡Los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos!

**Prólogo.**

Amanece temprano aquel día. La primera luz del alba ilumina los rostros de dos hombres de mediana edad, apostados sobre la acera, entre los destartalados y abandonados edificios que conforman los números 11 y 13 de la calle Grimmauld Place. Uno de ellos es alto y delgado; el cabello ralo y fino, en otro tiempo muy claro, casi rubio, se ha oscurecido con el paso de los años y comienza a canear en la parte trasera, cerca de la nuca. Los dos ojos de color azul apagado parecen haber envejecido más rápido que él, y observan todo y absolutamente nada a la vez; la mirada perdida en el enorme muro de ladrillo viejo que se alza ante ambos custodia la prominente nariz, y la antigua cicatriz que desgarra la piel por encima de ésta y se extiende hasta el labio superior brilla por la cercanía del plenilunio. A su lado, unos ojos grises vagan en la misma dirección. Su compañero tiene el pelo oscuro y ondulado, del mismo color que el abundante vello facial que emerge y agudiza el ángulo de su mandíbula. Los abundantes mechones caen desordenadamente sobre sus anchos hombros, que dejan entrever una excepcional robustez escuálida. Nadie puede verles; se han asegurado de ello. No hay ni una sola persona en alrededor de un kilómetro a la redonda, y por eso Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se encuentran allí, inmóviles, en extraña comunión con el ambiente, como si aguardasen una señal que ambos saben de antemano que no se producirá.

- — Apresúrate. No deberíamos permanecer aquí mucho más tiempo, Sirius. No es seguro… - murmura Remus, y desliza la mirada hacia el pálido rostro de su viejo amigo, no sin cierto temor.

- — No tengo varita, ¿tengo que recordártelo? - masculla Sirius, y se remueve en el sitio, inquieto.

Remus no contesta y lleva su mano a uno de los bolsillos del grueso y desgastado abrigo de color marrón que viste. Sin mediar palabra, extrae de él su varita de ébano y la extiende hacia Sirius, que la coge con ávida lentitud, ansioso y reticente al mismo tiempo a lo que tiene que hacer a continuación. Respira hondo. Un golpe seco con el extremo de la varita de Remus basta para que la aparentemente corriente pared reaccione: primero comienza a estrecharse hacia los lados, y después y antes de que puedan darse cuenta, un enorme portón se alza ante ellos. Sobre él, un pequeño letrero muestra el número doce en caligrafía sencilla y color plateado. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, los dos, Remus y Sirius, se adentran en la gigantesca mansión: el número doce de Grimmauld Place, hogar de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Les recibe una neblina transparente de polvo y ausencia. El suelo cruje bajo sus pies. Hace más de una década que nadie vive allí, y el paso del tiempo ha arrastrado con él la lustrosa ostentosidad que en otro tiempo decoró aquella estancia. Sirius susurra _Lumos _e ilumina el desgastado papel de color grisáceo en las paredes, las descoloridas alfombras y las raídas cortinas. Sus recuerdos de aquel lugar durante su infancia y la visión actual se superponen y se siente envejecer cientos de años de golpe. El polvo invade cada milímetro de aquel lugar, y las telas de araña cubren el techo, las esquinas y la gigantesca lámpara de cristal que decora el vestíbulo. Remus va a decir algo, pero Sirius le insta a permanecer callado con un gesto. Después hace amago de recuperar su varita y extiende el brazo para alcanzarla; no obstante, en el último momento, vacila y cambia de opinión, como si comprendiese que aquel es un viaje que su amigo de la infancia tiene que emprender a solas. Casi a tientas y en silencio avanzan por el largo pasillo, ascienden cientos de escaleras hasta el último piso que, para su sorpresa y a diferencia de todos los demás, parece casi intacto. Se detienen ante una puerta de madera y Sirius esboza una media sonrisa mientras coloca los dedos alrededor del pomo de ésta, que tiene la forma de la cabeza de una serpiente, y camina dentro de la pequeña sala. Remus le sigue y cierra la puerta tras él; al otro lado, un pequeño letrero dorado reza: "Sirius".

- — Mi habitación. La hechicé para que nadie más que yo pudiese entrar antes de fugarme de casa… Supongo que la arpía de mi madre no logró deshacer el hechizo. Está tal y como la dejé.

La voz de Sirius rasga el silencio y suena más grave y queda allí dentro, y el aire que asciende por los pulmones al respirar conserva aún el sabor a rebeldía adolescente. Remus deja caer el pesado abrigo sobre la cama deshecha y echa un vistazo a su alrededor: las paredes están completamente cubiertas por multitud de posters, banderas con el escudo de Gryffindor en color rojo y dorado, fotografías de motocicletas e incluso fotos de chicas muggle con poca ropa. Lo único que Sirius se llevó cuando escapó de casa, además de lo necesario para sobrevivir, fue su extensa colección de vinilos. Todo lo demás permanece allí, como un recuerdo inerte de una época distinta, más feliz, menos oscura, y Remus repasa con la mirada todas las pertenencias del por aquel entonces joven Sirius. No puede evitarlo; su naturaleza le impide no curiosear y fijarse en cada pequeño detalle de cada persona, de cada lugar en el que se encuentra. La mirada de Sirius, mientras tanto, está fija en otra parte, y el licántropo casi puede escuchar como algo dentro de él se rompe cuando se da cuenta de qué es lo que su amigo no puede dejar de observar, sin ni siquiera moverse.

Sobre una mesilla de madera antigua y desgastada reposa un pequeño marco de fotos de color rojo con una fotografía mágica, en movimiento, dentro de ella. Remus, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y con pulso tembloroso toma aquella diminuta ventana al pasado entre sus manos y sopla para lograr desprender todo el polvo adherido en la superficie del cristal. El suave aliento deja al descubierto cuatro inocentes y jóvenes rostros radiantes. Cuatro inconfundibles miradas, cuatro inseparables sonrisas de aquellos a los que en Hogwarts solían llamar "los Merodeadores". Remus casi no reconoce al adolescente de mirada inteligente y feliz que mira a la cámara con una media sonrisa; Sirius, sin embargo, se mira a sí mismo y piensa que no ha cambiado en absoluto. Pero ambos sienten el mismo pinchazo en el estómago, el mismo nudo en el fondo de la garganta, la misma sensación de frío intenso que recorre la espalda como un escalofrío cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de James Potter a los quince años, que pasa un brazo por el hombro de Sirius y se revuelve el pelo, distraído. Se crea entre ambos un silencio extraño, un lazo invisible de melancolía y malas decisiones que les une; a Sirius y a Remus y a ambos con el pequeño recuerdo de James tras el vidrio. Y la pérdida se hace real en aquel momento, quizás más real de lo que lo ha sido en quince años. Remus trata de ocultar, abandonar sus propios sentimientos en aquel momento, arrinconarlos en aquel lugar de su mente en el que sabe que estarán siempre a salvo, y trata de consolar a su amigo, de hecho, el único amigo que le queda, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro derecho en señal de afecto. Sirius hace caso omiso de las lágrimas que comienzan a formarse en sus ojos y, sin levantar la mirada un solo segundo de la fotografía, no puede evitar sonreír.

- — ¿Te acuerdas, Lunático? Fuimos los más grandes. Fuimos… los mejores.

- — Claro que me acuerdo, Canuto. Jamás podría olvidarlo.


	2. Primer año, parte I

**La parte de Londres que no es mágica (o quizás sí)**

Sirius se aburre.

Encerrado en su habitación del número doce de Grimmauld Place, se está aburriendo como nadie se ha aburrido nunca en toda la Historia. Refunfuña, mira por la ventana, da vueltas en la cama, gruñe. Es el tipo de aburrimiento que penetra en los huesos, que lo invade todo, cada rincón y cada esquina, que convierte cualquier actividad que en otro momento hubiera resultado fascinante en algo soporífero y hace que el tiempo pase lento. o. El tipo de aburrimiento que esconde un enorme nerviosismo.

Es la propia naturaleza de Sirius Black la que le hace aburrirse, quizás, durante más de la mitad del tiempo que pasa despierto. Siempre inquieto, siempre caminando, de un lado a otro, con el pelo negro - _Demasiado largo_, suele decir la señora Black_, te hace parecer un sangre sucia_ - cayendo a ambos lados de la cara. La verdad es que a él no le importa lo más mínimo todo ese tema de la pureza de sangre que tanto le interesa a su madre, ni, qué demonios, le importa lo más mínimo su madre, como para sentirse ofendido por la comparación. Y sonríe. Sirius siempre sonríe. Sonríe en los largos banquetes familiares que tienen lugar en la mansión una vez cada medio año y que reúnen a incontables primos, tíos, tío-abuelos, primos segundos, etc. que ni conoce ni soporta. Sonríe cuando sufre desmesurados castigos por haber realizado alguna travesura (colocar bombas fétidas en la cocina que estallan cuando los elfos domésticos las encuentran se ha convertido en su favorita de los últimos meses), y cuando tiene que escuchar durante horas todos los logros y hazañas de su hermano Régulus, _deberías parecerte a él, Sirius_, sonríe tan fuerte que le duele la mandíbula. Sirius Black sonríe porque se siente odiado. Y nunca, jamás, va a dar la satisfacción de ser visto llorando, cabizbajo siquiera, por aquellos que consideran que su existencia es un estorbo.

Pronto cumplirá doce años.

Tiene la cabeza escondida bajo la almohada, y de vez en cuando, echa un vistazo al reloj de pulsera que lleva atado a la muñeca_. Este maldito cachivache muggle que encontré en Londres tiene que estar roto, porque, rayos, es imposible que todavía sean las diez de la mañana si tengo la sensación de que, no sé, de que son como las nueve de la noche o algo así, y llevo unas cien horas aquí tirado._

Hay ruidos en el piso de abajo. Quizás hayan llegado ya las lechuzas con el correo. _El correo_. Sirius despierta, se pone en guardia. Arqueado sobre la cama, cualquiera podría decir que el joven Black se ha convertido repentinamente en un perro. Una voz atraviesa el silencio, proveniente de la parte inferior de la mansión.

- Régulus, una lechuza para ti. - La voz de su madre suena más desagradable que de costumbre.

Se desploma sobre la cama de nuevo. Pesado, cansado. Mientras escucha los rápidos pasos de su hermano menor bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, Sirius piensa que si supiese muchos idiomas distintos, le maldeciría en todos ellos. A él. A su madre. A su familia. A la pureza de la raza mágica. A aquella enorme casa en la que no encaja. Aquel lugar al que nunca ha pertenecido, y que le consume, poco a poco.

Al final, se resigna. _Quizás es demasiado pronto aún_. Vuelve a hundir la cabeza en el cojín, pero esta vez, solo por un segundo.

- No es para mí, madre. Es para mi hermano. - murmura Régulus, lo suficientemente alto como para que Sirius lo escuche.

Y ahora es él el que baja los escalones de madera de dos en dos, y de tres en tres, y cada pisada hace un ruido sordo y cada vez le late el corazón más fuerte, sortea los muebles de la sala de estar, y por una vez no está pensando en lo mucho que quiere salir de ese sitio, de esa casa, si no en la carta que sujeta su hermano entre las manos y que sin pensarlo trata de arrancar. Régulus, un año menor pero más alto que él, alza el brazo, trata de impedir que la alcance. El grito nace desde el fondo de la garganta.

- ¡DAME-MI-MALDITA-CARTA! - repite, más alto - ¡DAME MI MALDITA CARTA!

Pelean un rato. Discuten. Caen al suelo con un golpe seco y ruedan. Si Sirius no estuviese tan enormemente emocionado, hubiera pensado que se lo está pasando bien con su hermano. Que luchar así, de forma tan feroz pero sin ninguna intención de hacer daño en realidad, le hace sentirse cómodo. Liberar toda la - demasiada - energía que tiene dentro, siempre. Pero el caso es que Sirius está emocionado y quiere su carta, y si Sirius quiere su carta, posiblemente sea su carta lo único que es capaz de ver. La roza ya con la punta de los dedos, y Régulus claudica y se la entrega. "Pero el año que viene, tendré una de estas, y entonces, reiré yo", añade, y se levanta, y deja a su hermano sentado en el suelo, despeinado, alterado, intentando abrir el sobre con cuidado y finalmente desistiendo y rasgándolo con las uñas.

La carta está escrita con tinta verde y hasta Merlín sabe que a Sirius Black no le gusta leer pero aquella carta la devora, palabra por palabra y sin dejarse ninguna, como si fuese aquel "Estimado señor Black - incluso en su cabeza, el apellido de su familia suena despreciable, sucio, pero aquella vez_, ah, qué más da_ -, tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…" lo más importante que le ha sucedido en la vida.

La tiene.

Va a ir a Hogwarts.

Será libre.

Sirius podría jurar que es la persona más feliz del mundo en ese mismo instante si no fuese porque algo interrumpe sus infantiles pensamientos emocionados.

- Juro que, si no te ponen en Slytherin, te torturaré hasta que te arrepientas de haber deshonrado, una vez más, tu apellido y tu sangre. Te lo advierto. No me echaré atrás.

La señora Black salió de la habitación con un portazo.

**Consuelo de helado de fresa y patadas poco coordinadas**

Tierra. A Peter le gusta la tierra. Si hubiera alguien en el mundo interesado por su opinión y le preguntase por la cosa que más adora, su respuesta sería muy clara: jugar con la tierra.

El jardín de los Pettigrew no es muy grande, pero para un niño de diez años como Peter es más que suficiente. Le gusta arrastrarse por el suelo y mancharse mientras juega con el barro. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que los chicos del barrio no le caen bien (o más bien él no les cae bien a ellos). Al principio Peter lloraba; la ausencia de amigos le hacía sentirse solo. Atrapado en una madriguera. Pero todo eso cambió. La Sra. Pettigrew cogió un día a su hijo de la mano y dijo: "no te aceptan porque eres especial, Pete."

Y esa frase se grabó a fuego en su cerebro de seis años.

Peter Pettigrew es especial. Cuando los niños muggles le llaman "sucio ratón" por pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a cuatro patas en el jardín, él sabe que lo hacen por envidia. Peter puede hacer cosas que los demás no pueden. Pero es un secreto. Peter puede hacer que las plantas crezcan más rápido de lo normal, puede hacer que ciertos objetos vuelen por la habitación e incluso una vez consiguió que un trozo de papel prendiese fuego sin tocarlo. Pero eso solo pasa a veces. El resto del tiempo es un chico normal. Un chico regordete, de pequeños ojos marrones y mechones de pelo largos pegados a la cabeza.

Hace calor. En sus manos manchadas sujeta un helado de fresa, que hace rato que ha empezado a gotear sobre su camisa verde. Delante de él hay un pergamino abierto.

_"Señor Pettigrew_" dice. Nunca nadie le ha tratado de usted. A él. Al niño raro. El niño con las palas demasiado grandes.

"Enhorabuena",murmura su padre cuando vuelve del taller mecánico. Peter sabe que no entiende lo que significa recibir esa carta. Al fin y al cabo, él es un _muggle_, ¿qué saben los muggles de magia? Tanto como él de esa cosa de la que hablan los chicos del barrio, "_funbol_" o algo así. Pegarle patadas a una pelota, ¡cómo si él tuviese el equilibrio suficiente como para correr y mantener una pelota entre los pies!

A veces su padre ve partidos, en campos verdes y grita. Grita mucho. Y a Peter le molesta. Siempre ha tenido un oído muy fino.

Peter se levanta de la mesa y coge la carta, la arruga y la presiona contra el pecho. Recorre el pasillo, nervioso, hasta su habitación y se tira sobre el colchón que cruje bajo su peso.

Amigos. Podrá por fin hacer amigos. Amigos de verdad.

Su nariz empieza a hacer ruido cuando se duerme y su cabeza se llena de bonitos sueños en los que excava en la tierra. Pero esta vez en compañía.

**Lechuzas blancas y galletas recién horneadas**

El Sr. y la Sra. Potter viven en el Valle de Godric. Es un pueblo pequeño, ubicado al oeste de Gran Bretaña, de no más de doscientos habitantes. Todos se conocen por el nombre. Nunca nadie de fuera ha prestado interés por las calles de Godric, pero la señora Potter está segura de que si tuviera que elegir algo que destacar, sería la preciosa iglesia, coronada con un cimborrio colorido y el cementerio, que aunque triste, alberga secretos y muchas historias con las que los niños del pueblo sueñan por las noches.

Ella misma solía contarle ese tipo de historias de fantasmas y maravillas a su hijo antes de ir a dormir. Recuerda tardes de invierno, con el pequeño intentando entrar en el cementerio, las manos cubiertas con manoplas y tirando de su abrigo para poder _resolver misterios _como dice él. James siempre justifica cualquier acción con un sencillo "estaba resolviendo misterios, mami". Y la señora Potter no se enfada.

Porque la señora Potter nunca se enfada. Suele recogerse el pelo en un alto moño y levantar la comisura derecha de los labios, en una mueca de descontento, pero el Sr. Potter la coge de la cintura, murmura "son cosas de niños" y ella sonríe. Y hace galletas.

Las galletas de la señora Potter son las mejores de todo el Valle, y algunos exagerados dicen que las mejores de Gran Bretaña.

Esa calurosa mañana de junio, las galletas toman forma en el horno. El olor impregna la casa de los Potter. No es nada del otro mundo; cuatro plantas.

El ático, al que James tiene prohibido subir, pero aun así lo hace. Noches largas bajo la luz de una vela que costó encender, dejándose los ojos en revistas de Quidditch tratando de averiguar cuál era su equipo favorito y por qué.

El sótano, oscuro y desordenado.

La principal, en la que el Sr. Potter suele escuchar la radio en el salón, _los 40 magistrales_ inundan la casa los domingos y el pequeño James berrea con poco acierto las letras de las canciones. Ese día, _I Just Want to Make Love to You _sube por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de James, que ocupa otra de las plantas, y este se revuelve en sueños. Sueña con volar. James se frota los ojos enrojecidos de más de doce horas de sueño veraniego y sonríe. Huele a galletas. Hay dos cosas en el mundo que harían a James Potter levantarse de la cama un día de fiesta: la primera las galletas de la Sra. Potter, y la segunda… La segunda está por venir. Salta de la cama y sigue el ritmo de la música mientras canta bajito una letra inventada. Finalmente, en pijama, entra en la cocina y se sienta en su silla. - Buenos díaaa - la palabra se pierde en un enorme bostezo. - ¿Cómo has dormido, cariño? - la señora Potter abraza a su hijo con un amor infinito. Siempre lo hace. Le pasa los brazos por los hombros y sus mejillas se juntan. La mejilla sonrosada y suave de James y la mejilla un poco arrugada de una madre que esperó demasiado para poder tenerle entre sus brazos por primera vez. - Volaba, mamá - James coge una cuchara y la mueve a modo de avión, ese aparatejo _muggle_ parecido a un pájaro metálico que ha visto en sus cómics comprados en el quiosco de la esquina-. Volaba muy alto. - ¿Sí?- en las palabras de ella hay cierta diversión. Le sigue el juego al niño. - ¿Sabes a qué saben las nubes? - ¿A agua? - No, no - James niega con la cabeza -. Los _muggles_ tienen unos dulces que son nubes, no sé qué clase de magia usan, pero el otro día vi a un niño por el barrio con una nube enorme de color rosa. Y se la comía. Olía a caramelo. Las nubes están hechas de caramelo… ¡Hay que ver! Los muggles parecen tontos con sus cachivaches y ropas tristes, pero creo que son listos, muy listos… La mira a su hijo y no puede evitar sonreír. Incluso ese pensamiento tan inocente demuestra que durante todo ese tiempo, su marido y ella no se han equivocado a la hora de educar a James. Es difícil crecer solo en una familia de magos y es aún más difícil crecer sintiendo que no eres mejor que los que no tienen las mismas habilidades que tú. Y James lo ha conseguido. -Mirad-los dos se vuelven hacia la voz masculina. Un señor alto, de gafas gruesas y pelo oscuro. Sus ojos marrones muestran seriedad. Demasiada seriedad. El Señor Potter lleva más de treinta años trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia; en concreto forma parte del personal de apoyo del Ministro de Magia. _¿Por qué no te haces tú Ministro, papá?_ preguntó James una vez. _Porque el poder corrompe, James. _Y James calla, aunque no lo entienda, porque lo que dice el Sr. Potter es ley-. Ha llegado esta pequeña por la ventana del salón. James deja escapar un grito ahogado cuando se lanza hacia la lechuza blanca como la nieve y le arranca de la pata una carta amarillenta. - ¡Es, es, es, es! - el chico salta en la cocina incapaz de vocalizar. - Pero, ¡ábrela! - masculla la señora Potter. - Q…Querido señor Potter-James tartamudea -. Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. Esa mañana la casa de los Potter es un auténtico caos. James abraza a su madre cuando saca las galletas del horno. Coge una y se la mete en la boca mientras corre al ritmo de la música por el vestíbulo. ¡_James, te caerás_! Grita la señora Potter. Y se cae. Pero no importa. En su habitación James se lanza a los cajones y saca varias bombas explosivas, unos cuantos sobres de polvos picantes que el vecino no digirió demasiado bien el verano pasado. Lo sujeta todo entre sus pequeñas manos y se pregunta cuántas cosas podrá hacer volar por los aires con todo ese material. Después considera que no es suficiente y se termina la galleta. _Hogwarts, prepárate_.

**El lobo**

_El lobo aúlla. Araña. Corre. Tras un ciervo. Le persigue por el espeso bosque. Casi le alcanza. Por muy poco. El viento despeina el espeso pelaje negro. Las garras son pesadas, pero ágiles, y afiladas. El ciervo es grácil, pero él lo es más. Lo huele. Huele su sangre. Quiere morder. Ataca. Despedaza. Mata._

Es lo que sucedería, si Remus Lupin fuese un lobo de verdad. Pero, incluso cuando la luna le afecta y le transforma, bajo el pelaje, nunca deja de haber un pequeño atisbo de humanidad. El 7 de julio de 1971 la luna llena asoma por la noche, tras las enormes nubes. Antes de caer el sol, le encierran. En una pequeña habitación, oscura. Lleva siendo así desde que fue mordido, desde la primera vez que se transformó. Cuando se hizo demasiado fuerte para que la puerta pudiera retenerle, comenzaron a tener que encadenarle. A Remus nunca le gustó, pero tampoco se sintió en posición para quejarse. Simplemente asumía, en silencio, aquel castigo con el que debía vivir una noche al mes. Sería mentir decir que no le hacía sentirse sucio y desgraciado, pero la mayoría de veces, no pensaba en ello. Cada vez que se veía atado a aquellos cuatro grilletes en la desgastada pared, recordaba aquella primera noche. Aquel mordisco, la pequeña herida que se convirtió en dolor desgarrador.

Después, la luna salía, y ya nada, no pensaba en nada. Aquella noche es distinto, porque entonces Lupin piensa en ciervos y en salir, y en cazar, en arañar la puerta, echarla abajo, escapar de allí.

Una parte de él sabe que tiene la fuerza necesaria para ello. Que el metal que le aferra las extremidades, ahora convertidas en patas, aun encantado, no tiene la fuerza suficiente para detener a un hombre lobo. Mucho menos, a un hombre lobo bajo el influjo de la luna llena. El instinto animal es fuerte, le inunda, le hace querer huir. Y el hombre bajo el animal se resiste. Teme perder el control. Lucha contra sí mismo.

Y así, tras minutos que parecen horas, y horas que parecen siglos, Remus vuelve en sí. Y ahora ya no es grande, y ya no es fiero, ya no es aterrador, ni siquiera es fuerte.

Cualquiera que lo viese así, inconsciente, desnudo, delgado, desgarbado, con el pequeño cuerpo ni siquiera entrado en la pubertad lleno de cicatrices enormes, y muchas más que no se ven, en el alma, más grandes y profundas todavía, posiblemente sentiría lástima.

Y es por eso.

Es por eso, por lo que Remus Lupin está roto.

Es por eso por lo que el pequeño de once años, no se ilusiona, ni siquiera sonríe, cuando la carta de Hogwarts llega a su hogar, enredada en las patas de una lechuza blanca. Lee la tinta sobre el papel, despacio, como siempre. Despacio. Hay algo en él que desprende una melancolía y una solemnidad impropia para su edad. Tarda unos minutos en reaccionar. No esperaba aquello. _No esperaba esta carta. Alguien como yo no puede ir a Hogwarts._

_Alguien como yo._

_Un hombre lobo._

"[…] Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.", dice.

Remus no espera. Busca un trozo de pergamino y contesta, al instante, casi sin pensar. La tinta es verde, su caligrafía se inclina levemente a la derecha, las heridas en las muñecas y el resto del cuerpo todavía están recientes, pero no le preocupan. Hay otras cosas. Otras heridas que, a diferencia de aquellas, no cierran tan fácilmente.

**Piernas largas como autopistas**

Charing Cross Road es famosa por sus librerías especializadas y de segunda mano. Es imposible caminar desde la estación de Leicester Square a Cambridge Circus sin detenerte en uno de esos limpios escaparates de cristal que seducen a los habitantes de Londres con tomos de una antigüedad de vértigo.

James ha caminado cientos de veces por esas calles, cogido de la mano de su madre, de la de su padre pero nunca como ahora, con el pecho henchido de orgullo y ligeramente más nervioso que la noche anterior. El chico salta, da tres pasos hacia delante y tres hacia atrás. Sabe que si tuviera rabo, lo movería a cien por hora. Ni siquiera se para delante del puesto de helados italianos que siempre le ha encandilado. _Ya habrá tiempo para helados de chocolate,_ piensa, mientras se detiene delante de la puerta de un pub de aspecto mugroso, con las manos en los bolsillos para no llevárselas a la boca.

- Hijo, parece que tienes chinches. - Ríe la Sra. Potter.

_¿Chinches? ¿Qué son chinches?_ James no lo sabe. Pero tampoco le importa.

El Sr. Potter estira el brazo y abre una puerta, que si James no supiera que es imposible, juraría que sólo la ven ellos tres.

Risas. ¡_Una cerveza más_! Y sólo son las nueve de la mañana. ¡_Tom_! _Siéntate aquí y déjame verte mejor… ¡Otra ronda por aquí! Una habitación para cuatro. Tom, acabo de limpiar la trece._

El pub es grande, pero James tiene que intentar hacer que sus ojos sean más pequeños para ver en la oscuridad que lo envuelve todo. Junto a ellos, unos señores con sombreros púrpuras hablan en voz muy alta y fuman en pipa. Hablan de dinero. _Me debes veinte galeones, Charles, veinte jodidos galeones. _Un poco más al fondo, un par de chicas con faldas cortas conversan con bandejas en las manos. Son camareras. A James se le desvía la vista hacia esas piernas que parecen interminables, pero su madre le empuja para que siga a su padre hacia la barra.

Un señor, de estatura reducida, piel arrugada y cabeza en forma de nuez sonríe con un vaso vacío y sucio en la mano.

- ¡Señor Potter! - se quita un sombrero invisible - Y su señora y…

- James, señor, me llamo James Potter.

Un nombre corriente, pero por poco tiempo. James quiere que toda la comunidad mágica sepa quién es. No por ser hijo de quien es, si no por ser James Potter, el mago que…

- ¿Primer año en Hogwarts? - dice el hombrecillo - Han pasado ya unos cuantos muchachitos hacia el Callejón. Los ladrillos son los de siempre, Sr. Potter, ya sabe usted.

- Gracias, Tom.

James camina detrás de su padre como una sombra, porque de repente se siente muy pequeño rodeado de toda esa gente. Magos y brujas de verdad. Y él todavía no tiene varita… Pero… _Pero por poco tiempo_ se dice a sí mismo.

Sorprendentemente, los tres salen por la puerta trasera. No cierra bien. El Sr. Potter saca su varita, rígida y gastada por los años de uso. A James le brillan los ojos. Tres horizontales, dos verticales… Pierde la cuenta y antes de poder enmendar su error, la pared se mueve y abre ante sus ojos marrones. Y James es feliz. Es feliz como no lo ha sido nunca. En sus pupilas se refleja el bullicio, los colores, la alegría, las compras, la magia… En definitiva, el Callejón Diagon.

- ¿Qué prefieres hacer primero?

- Varita.

El Sr. Potter asiente e indica que él irá a comprar todos los libros necesarios para el curso, en una tienda un poco más allá, mientras ellos dos se acercan a la destartalada Ollivander's, al sur del Callejón. Se trata de una tienda estrecha y de mal aspecto, se lee _Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C._

La campanita suena cuando James empuja la puerta con el codo y unos ojos plateados le miran a través de unas gafas de grueso cristal.

- Oh… - susurra el anciano mientras mueve los huesudos dedos sobre el mostrador.

- Hola. - saluda la señora Potter.

- Y tú eres…

- James Potter, señor. - James cree que se va a cansar de repetir su nombre.

- James Potter… - el señor Ollivander gira sobre sí mismo y alcanza una cajita de color vino, la abre y la deja sobre la mesa con una sonrisa amplia-¿Con qué mano coge la varita, señor Potter?

- ¿Mano? - James tartamudea - Soy zurdo… Con la izquierda.

No era una pregunta para contestar verbalmente, sino una orden para que sujete la bonita y corta varita que reposa tranquilamente en la caja de terciopelo. Con miedo la coge y la sujeta con firmeza.

- No, no…-Ollivander se la quita y la deja a un lado-Creía que… Pero no… No, no… Señor Potter, usted no…

James llama en silencio a su madre pero ella no dice nada. Su mirada está perdida en las estanterías, probablemente recordando el día en el que ella estuvo en su mismo lugar.

- Pruebe esta. Treinta centímetros y medio. Poco flexible. Un unicornio le dio su poder y… Perfecta para Encantamientos.

James la coge y la agita con nerviosismo. La varita sale volando de su mano y el anciano tiene que apartarse para que no se le clave en un ojo.

- P… Perdón.

- No pasa nada, no pasa nada… - Ollivander se muerde el labio y le vuelve a mirar. James cree que aquellos ojos de color antinatural saben más de él de lo que sabrá nadie. Eso le hace sentir incómodo.

- Tome. - El anciano deja una caja alargada, negra en el exterior y cubierta de terciopelo azul en el interior. La varita en su interior es alargada, completamente lisa y de madera clara.

James la coge con miedo, pero en el momento en que sus dedos la rozan, todo su cuerpo reacciona instintivamente y experimenta algo parecido a lo que siente una estrella de mar cuando su brazo se regenera.

Los ojos plateados sonríen.

- Varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Núcleo de corazón de dragón. Flexible. Excelente para Transformaciones. Buena elección Señor Potter, sí… Buena elección…

James la mueve entre los dedos con pericia y sonríe. Siempre sonríe.


	3. Primer año, parte II

**Oh, capitán, mi capitán**

Remus lee a Edgar Allan Poe.

No es que leer a Edgar Allan Poe sea algo digno de mención, ni nada fuera de lo común, cuando se trata de él. No es como si alguien fuera a preguntarle "Eh, ¿qué haces?" y él fuese a contestar "Nada, aquí estoy, leyendo a Edgar Allan Poe" como algo inquietante, que mereciese ser contado. Porque lo cierto es que Remus lee a Poe desde que tiene memoria, y decir que lo está haciendo ahora, en este mismo momento, sobre la cama, tumbado sobre un costado y encogido sobre sí mismo es como puntualizar que tiene los ojos azules o el cabello claro.

Por eso, no debería ser nada brillante, ni extraordinario, cuando Remus Lupin gira la página final del relato que ocupa su atención en ese instante, tan desgastada por el uso que parece frágil, como si fuese a romperse, y las últimas palabras se quedan atrapadas en su mente durante cinco segundos.

[…] mi cerebro se alteró cuando vi los pesados muros desplomarse, partidos en dos; resonó un largo y tumultuoso estruendo, como la voz de mil cataratas, y el estanque profundo y fétido, situado a mis pies, se cerró tétrica y silenciosamente sobre los restos de la Casa de Usher.

_Quizás yo también estoy en ruinas._

Deja el libro a un lado del colchón, se incorpora y suspira. En realidad, su mente está lejos de allí. Se ha ido con aquella lechuza blanca, cuyo pico negro sobresalía un centímetro o un centímetro y medio más de lo normal en las lechuzas de ese tamaño. Posiblemente es un detalle en el que nadie habría reparado jamás, pero él sí. Solo porque es él. Es él y piensa, y piensa en la lechuza, y en su pico, y en dónde estará ahora, y en la carta que le ha hecho enviar. _Ya es tarde y es lo que tenías que hacer, Remus. No seas idiota._

Repite la frase para sí mismo aproximadamente cincuenta y siete veces, y después, decide que no puede más. Se pone en pie y arrastra los pies a la cocina. Lánguido, pálido, sin ánimos. Hubiera podido jurar que en ese momento, no tiene alma. Pero no puede jurarlo, porque allí, en casa, no hay nadie.

Es un niño, pero está más acostumbrado a estar solo que cualquier adulto. Sería mentir decir que no disfruta de la soledad a veces. Y cuando está solo, lee. Lee a Poe, y a Whitman, y a Yeats, y a Byron. Y no importa que solo tenga once años y aún no sepa darle a todos esos poemas el sentido que realmente tienen, porque lo cierto es que en su cabeza, tienen un significado más trascendente. Y qué más da si no sabe lo que el autor quiso decir, si cuando lee _Prometeo _siente que el corazón le late más fuerte y es mágico y es real, más real que él mismo. Cuando crezca, Remus comenzará a entender la poesía de verdad, pero, en el fondo, echará de menos poder leer así, con los ojos y la mente de un niño.

A veces, cuando no hay nadie en casa, se mira al espejo. Delante de gente, no suele hacerlo, porque odia lo que ve. Cuando está solo, se desabrocha la camisa un poco, los primeros botones, y repasa las cicatrices en su pecho, en la cara, el cuello. No puede mirarlas mucho rato porque pasados treinta segundos siente vergüenza y algo de miedo, y se cubre rápidamente, como si ocultándolas, las heridas fuesen a desaparecer. Le recuerdan, incluso cuando no hay luna, lo que en realidad es y siempre será.

Remus no siempre ha estado acostumbrado a estar solo. Antes no era así. Antes, cuando vivía con sus padres, siempre estaba acompañado. Y estarlo le ayudaba a olvidar sus miedos casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Después su padre murió y su ausencia nunca se despegó del suelo, del techo, el papel de pared, de la memoria. Pero aun así, Remus no se sentía solo. Porque la tenía a ella. Y unos años más tarde, ingresaron a su madre en aquel hospital muggle.

Le dijeron que estaba "en coma". Más joven, más inmaduro, repitió muchas veces en su cabeza, "en coma", y no lo entendió. No quería entenderlo. Pensó que tenía que haber alguna magia, algo que pudiera curarla. Una vez al mes, va a visitarla, y aunque los médicos dicen que no es posible, él cree que le entiende cuando habla, que sigue ahí, en el fondo. Que algún día despertará.

Desde entonces, vive con su abuela. Pero ese día, su abuela no está, y no sabe por qué, pero el caso es que no está. Si su abuela hubiera estado en casa, posiblemente se hubiera sorprendido, incluso asustado, cuando un mago de larga barba blanca y vestido con una túnica azul aparece en su cocina, con un sonoro "crac". Como si hubiese salido de la chimenea o algo así. Pero Remus Lupin no es alguien que se asuste fácilmente.

Hola, Remus, hijo. - la voz del extraño suena suave, pausada, amable. No sabe por qué, pero le transmite confianza. Sensación de hogar. - Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.

**Hacer enfadar a los elfos**

El estallido procede de la chimenea de la cocina. El mago se incorpora rápidamente y comienza a sacudir el hollín que ha quedado impregnado en la brillante túnica aguamarina, en la capa, los brazos, el bigote, el pelo. Su expresión, aunque seria, no es la de un anciano, ni siquiera la de un adulto; bajo las incipientes arrugas repunta la despierta mirada de un niño al que parece divertir muchísimo aparecer así, repentinamente, en hogares ajenos. No le parece extraño sacar de un bolsillo interior de la capa un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel dorado que se torna azulado con la luz de la mañana (y solo con la de la mañana) y extendérselo al niño de once años que tiene delante, que intenta parecer impasible pero está visiblemente asustado, llamándole por su nombre.

- He cogido esto de las cocinas de Hogwarts, Remus - sonríe el desconocido - Tuve la certeza de que iba a gustarte. Pero no se lo digas a los elfos; se enfadarían.

Remus no quiere aceptar el paquete. No le gustan los regalos, en realidad, y cree que lo más sensato sería desconfiar de aquel hombre, pero hay algo en él, en la amabilidad que desprende, en esa forma de hablar, que arrastra suavemente las palabras, que no se lo permite. Coge el regalo con cuidado, con una sola mano, pues no le ocupa ni la mitad de ésta. Está atado con un lazo de color plateado tan simétrico que parece insultante incluso pensar en deshacerlo, así que simplemente lo guarda.

- Muchas gracias, eh… - _¿Señor? ¿Profesor? ¿Director? ¿Tipo-que-acaba-de-aparecer-en-mi-cocina?_ - Señor Dumbledore. Qué… Disculpe, pero… ¿Qué hace aquí, señor?

Teme que la pregunta ofenda al mago, pero el temor desaparece rápido, cuando ve que se ríe. _Se ríe._ Remus no se ha considerado nunca gracioso, ni siquiera simpático para la mayoría de la gente, por lo que teme que el mismísimo director de Hogwarts se esté riendo no con él sino _de él_.

- Verás, hijo. - Y hay algo en esa forma de dirigirse a él, en ese "hijo", un absoluto afecto o una sinceridad extrema que hace que Remus se sienta cómodo de repente y no desconfíe más de él, de Dumbledore. - ¿Sabes cuantas cartas de admisión hemos enviado en los últimos días? - Pregunta, y después, guarda silencio un momento; un minuto, aunque realmente no espera ninguna contestación. Como si estuviera buscando muy cuidadosamente las palabras - Bueno, en realidad no tienes manera de saberlo. Pero… Han sido cientos. ¡Cientos! Las lechuzas están agotadas de volar kilómetros y kilómetros, y… ¿Sabes, Remus, cuantas respuestas negativas hemos recibido?

Él traga saliva. No es necesario que conteste para saber que ha entendido a la perfección cuál es la respuesta.

_Solo la mía._

- Exacto. Solo la tuya. - Y en ese momento Dumbledore flexiona las rodillas, se agacha, se pone a la misma altura que el niño y le mira a los ojos, de igual a igual. No como director y alumno, o posible alumno. Le mira fijamente a los ojos, con tal intensidad que se siente desnudo, observado, y a la vez comprendido. - ¿Por qué no quieres venir a Hogwarts, hijo?

El nudo en la garganta del joven hombre lobo se hace más, y más grande por momentos. No se siente preparado para contestar a esa pregunta. _Este hombre… Está siendo muy amable conmigo. Sin embargo… Cuando sepa cómo soy. Cuando sepa qué soy, voy a repugnarle. Va a odiarme. Va a odiarse a sí mismo por haber querido que un monstruo así formase parte de su escuela._

Mientras piensa, la mirada de Dumbledore recorre y observa sus cicatrices. Las de la cara, las únicas visibles. Una de ellas atraviesa desde el párpado izquierdo hasta debajo de la nariz. Y después, habla.

- Tienes potencial, lo veo. Lo veo en tus ojos, en tu forma de hablar. Toda tu persona desprende magia, y en Hogwarts puedes encontrar un hogar. Encontrarás amigos, familia. Aprenderás a ser mejor persona, además de mejor mago. Piénsalo.

- No puedo, señor. No puedo ir a Hogwarts - Y Remus se sorprende del sonido de su propia voz, porque hace un segundo se sentía incapaz de articular palabra, pero ahora los sonidos, las sílabas, las palabras, salen solas, como si intentara liberar, poco a poco, aquello que guarda dentro desde que tiene memoria - Soy… Soy un monstruo. Una aberración. Nadie querría tenerme cerca, con… Con otros alumnos. Soy…

- Un hombre lobo - Le interrumpe. Y Lupin palidece tanto que cualquiera podría decir que se ha vuelto transparente. Solo entonces comienza a tener miedo. _¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo puede saber que… Que yo…?_ - No importa lo que seas, Remus. Hogwarts es tu casa.

Y vuelve a mirarle a los ojos, y tiene los ojos azules, azules como su túnica, y le mira tan fijamente que siente que la mirada le atraviesa, y tan profundamente que cree que podría caerse dentro de esos ojos, que le observan, y no paran de observarle, como si quisieran decirle "_Acepta. Ven conmigo."_.

- No puedo, señor, director, Dumbledore, no puede ser. Soy… Soy peligroso, y…

- Podremos arreglarlo para que tengas un lugar seguro donde transformarte cuando haya luna, y después, te llevaremos a la enfermería - Esta vez, la mirada se dirige, durante un milisegundo, a los cortes en las muñecas y en los antebrazos - y allí, Madame Pomfrey te curará y te sentirás mejor que nunca rápidamente.

- Pero… Yo… - balbucea. El peligroso hombre lobo no es ahora más que un cachorro.

Albus Dumbledore sostiene su varita, y con un golpe seco, otro sonoro "crac", hace aparecer un enorme baúl, con madera barnizada de color rojo. Otro golpe de varita, esta vez algo que más bien se parece a un "clic" y el baúl se abre, y dentro de él Remus distingue, además de una enorme cantidad de libros, un caldero, una balanza, pequeños recipientes de cristal brillante.

- Esto es todo lo que necesitarás en tu primer año. Bueno, quizás te hagan falta un par de calcetines… De lana. Siempre hace frío en invierno, y, bueno, no hay nada más confortable cuando hace frío que unos buenos calcetines de lana, ¿no? - El mago sonríe, de oreja a oreja. De repente, como si hubiera olvidado algo, su expresión cambia, y prosigue - Ah, y… Una varita. Te hará falta una varita. Por desgracia o por fortuna, es la varita la que elige al mago, así que estaba fuera de mis posibilidades traerte una. Pero estoy seguro de que podrás conseguir la adecuada en la tienda de Ollivander, en el Callejón Diagon.

Remus no sabe qué contestar ni cómo agradecerle todo aquello. Se sorprende a sí mismo imaginándose, varita en mano, practicando complicados encantamientos. Se imagina las cocinas de Hogwarts, llenas de pequeños elfos correteando de un lado para otro con paquetitos como el que le ha traído Dumbledore en las manos. Se imagina transformando un ratón en una lagartija, volando en escoba, preparando todo tipo de brebajes en ese brillante caldero. Y sin darse cuenta, pronuncia un "_gracias_", sincero, de corazón.

- No es una obligación, por supuesto, pero me encantaría verte en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts el uno de septiembre. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme. ¡Que pases un buen día, chico! - Exclama, y arroja un puñado de polvos verdes de nuevo a su chimenea. Pronuncia "¡Hogwarts!" alto y claro y después desaparece.

Remus, atónito, se deja caer en una silla. _Iré a Hogwarts. A un instituto de magos, con gente como yo. _En realidad, aún tiene algo de miedo, pero actualmente, sus temores se encuentran sepultados bajo el peso de las enormes ilusiones y expectativas.

Pasado un rato, recuerda algo: El regalo de Dumbledore. Alarga el brazo hasta el envoltorio, y deshace el lazo con cuidado. El tacto es tan suave y delicado que parece que vaya a romperse en cualquier momento, pero, por suerte, se desliza con facilidad. Al retirar el papel dorado queda al descubierto una cajita de color negro, en apariencia pequeña, pero que, una vez liberada de sus envoltorios, comienza a aumentar de tamaño; se despliega, y ahora es el doble de grande, luego el triple, cinco, seis veces más, hasta que Remus no puede sostenerla en las manos y cae al suelo, y la tapa sale despedida por los aires, dejando al descubierto el contenido.

Nunca había visto tanto chocolate junto en su vida.

**Ladrarle a la luna**

- ¿¡Por qué diantres no puedo tener un endemoniado perro, madre!? - brama Sirius, en medio del Callejón Diagón, mientras sostiene, de mala gana y con mucho desprecio, la jaula de una lechuza parda en su mano derecha.

- Primero, el perro es un animal sucio y vulgar. Eres un noble, Sirius Black, no un asqueroso muggle. Segundo, no se admiten perros en Hogwarts. Tercero y más importante, nunca olvides que soy tu madre y nunca podrás hacer nada más que lo que yo te ordene. ¿Está claro? - La señora Black mira a su hijo con desprecio y continúa caminando. Es el último día antes de la salida del expreso de Hogwarts, y tanto Régulus como Sirius saben que ha esperado a ese último día para hacer las compras necesarias para el colegio porque es el día que más tránsito presenta el Callejón, lleno de padres y niños de ojos grandes e ilusionados adquiriendo materiales y libros de última hora. Ha esperado deliberadamente a ese día porque a la señora Black, después de la limpieza de la raza mágica, lo que más le gusta es exhibir su presencia en público.

Sirius murmura cosas como "_Espero que algún día te muerdas la lengua y te atragantes con tu propio veneno, víbora_" o "_Qué ganas tengo de ir a Hogwarts y librarme de ti_" pero no lo suficientemente alto como para que su madre lo escuche. En realidad sabe de sobra que la lechuza - porque en ningún caso va a aceptarla como _su_ lechuza - es realmente bonita, y bastante más útil que un perro. Aunque, a quién va a enviarle cartas si no soporta a nadie de su familia y no podría decirse que tiene amigos en el mundo mágico. A pesar de saber que en Hogwarts no se permite llevar perros como mascota, él quería uno. En ningún caso iba a llevar un sapo o una rata, y mucho menos _uno de esos gatos repipis. _Quiere un perro, un cachorro pequeño pero con mucha energía con el que jugar, y que después, se convierta en un animal enorme. Pero su madre odia los perros. Así que Sirius añade una línea más a su larga lista de cosas que hacer para conseguir que le echen de la familia de una vez por todas: _Voy a conseguir un perro. Cueste lo que cueste y a cualquier precio._

Camina mirando al suelo y pisando fuerte los adoquines del Callejón cuando de repente, choca con alguien. Pierde el equilibro y se balancea hacia atrás, pero _Sirius Black no es el tipo de persona que tropieza delante de gente _así que usa todas sus fuerzas para propulsarse hacia delante y seguir avanzando. No obstante, a su progenitora no le parece tan buena idea.

- Sucia escoria, vuelve aquí y discúlpate ante el joven Malfoy o no irás a Hogwarts sino a la morgue de San Mungo - y después, el tono de voz se vuelve más agudo - hijo mío.

De mala gana, el aludido da media vuelta y observa al niño contra el cual acaba de arremeter. Es rubio, rubio platino, tan rubio que le dan ganas de propinarle una patada que le haga caer al suelo y manchar ese perfecto y pulcro cabello casi blanco en el fango.

- Y ahora, discúlpate, cariño. - Sonríe la señora Black, y es, posiblemente, la sonrisa más falsa y horrible que nadie ha visto nunca en la historia de la humanidad.

- Perdón - gruñe Sirius. Escupe la palabra como si le asqueara pronunciarla. En realidad, no se resiste, porque sabe que al fin y al cabo, hubiera tenido que hacerlo de todos modos, así que lo mejor es mantener la dignidad intacta en la medida de lo posible. Pero ese "perdón" no es una disculpa. Es una declaración de guerra.

- No te disculpes - ordena el desconocido - Como parte de la nobleza mágica y futuro miembro de la casa Slytherin, nunca debes pedir perdón. Estoy seguro de que nos hemos visto antes, pero por si acaso, me llamo Lucius Malfoy y este será también mi primer año en Hogwarts. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, ya que compartiremos casa.

- ¿Y cómo sabes en qué casa van a ponerte?

- Es fácil. Tanto los Malfoy como los Black, unas de las pocas familias que conservan su sangre completamente limpia, siempre hemos pertenecido a Slytherin. Se lleva en los genes. No seremos la excepción, Sirius.

Sirius no sabe qué le ha asqueado más, si el hecho de que _el inútil de Lucio o como se llame_ le haya llamado por su nombre, ese "no seremos la excepción" que le engloba a _él,_ Sirius Black, y a esa sabandija de pelo repeinado como si fueran iguales, o el simple hecho de que el condenado chiflado se cree todas esas tonterías de la pureza de sangre, como su madre. Sigue hablando, pero ya no le escucha apenas.

- …y mi tatarabuelo, bueno, también perteneció a Slytherin. ¿Sabes qué? Me han dicho que estos últimos años han permitido incluso a asquerosos sangre sucia, ¡hijos de muggles! Ni siquiera ya sangre mixta, entrar a nuestra casa. ¡Habrase visto! ¡Si Salazar levantase la cabeza…!

- ¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer. - Dice Sirius, y la ironía está tan latente en esas dos frases que Lucius parece comprender, por fin, que no le está cayendo nada bien, e interrumpe su discurso con una tos seca.

- Bueno… Madre, padre, deberíamos continuar con las compras. - Le extiende la mano, y la estrecha de mala gana - Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Sirius.

- Sí - asiente - Nos vemos en Hogwarts. Claro que nos veremos allí.

Lucius Malfoy da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en la dirección contraria, seguido de cerca por sus padres, que, sin mediar palabra, avanzan acompasadamente y arrastrando las capas negras en el pavimento, haciendo un sonido que a Sirius le suena como a serpiente.

_Si todo el mundo en Hogwarts es así, me van a expulsar al tercer día. Por homicidio._

**_King's Cross_**

El coche de los Pettigrew es un Citroën 2CV verdoso. El Sr. Pettigrew lo compró en el año 1968, de segunda mano, a un tipo francés que decía haberlo traído expresamente desde su país. Cristales gruesos y asientos con tapicería florida. Los amortiguadores no son nada del otro mundo y las calles de Londres son demasiado adoquinadas, por lo que Peter bota en el interior mientras intenta no pegarse con la cabeza en el techo.

Los baches son algo que siempre le ha molestado a Peter. Pero ese día, 1 de septiembre de 1971, un sol brillante sobre la estación de King's Cross apacigua cualquier tipo de molestia. Peter se mordisquea las uñas mientras mira a través de la ventanilla. No la abre porque la palanca lleva estropeada desde que compraron el coche. Pero no importa.

Las calles de Londres están llenas de gente, no sin razón, es hora punta. Londinenses con maletines y trajeados, mujeres peinadas con la permanente, con niños cogidos de sus manos, ancianos sentados en bancos, leyendo periódicos en los que titulares enormes rezan_ "Las tropas survietnamitas se retiran de Camboya". _Peter no sabe dónde está Camboya, tampoco tiene ni idea de por qué las tropas survietnamitas se retiran de allí, pero no le interesa lo más mínimo.

El tubo de escape traquetea y el coche parece toser, como si tuviera asma. Peter teme que se vaya a parar y que no lleguen a tiempo, pero finalmente, el Sr. Pettigrew aparca con cuidado y demasiada meticulosidad a pesar de que el lugar que escoge está prohibido_ será solo un momento _le dice al guardia, que vestido de uniforme lleva un largo dedo enguantado a su reloj de muñeca, réplica de la Torre de Londres_ dense prisa._

La Sra. Pettigrew abre la puerta trasera con esfuerzo y Peter salta a la acera con renovado entusiasmo. Mientras ella saca las maletas del pequeño maletero, el chico levanta la cabeza y sonríe. Mira el reloj, las enormes cristaleras y su corazón comienza a latir más rápido de lo que el segundero avanza. Pone la mano sobre las cejas para poder ver con más detalle, pero su madre le apremia_ llegarás tarde._

Los dos caminan. Arrastran el baúl de la mejor forma posible y la Sra. Pettigrew dirige. La estación está llena de gente, gente con prisa, gente que va a trabajar. Pero Peter no va a trabajar. Peter va a cumplir su sueño. Un sueño que está ahora al alcance de sus regordetes dedos. El niño mira los paneles con salidas de trenes, escucha por los altavoces las últimas llamadas de atención, ve a una pareja correr de la mano para no perder un autobús, y cuando quiere darse cuenta, su madre y él se encuentran entre los andenes número 9 y 10.

- Andén 9 ¾, Peter.-susurra la señora Pettigrew.

- El andén de los sueños. - murmura Peter tan bajito que nadie puede escucharle.

Un chico moreno y corpulento, acompañado de una chica y un señor mayor mira a izquierda y derecha y desaparece delante de sus ojos.

- Peter - la Sra. Pettigrew se agacha y le pone las manos en los hombros. Sus labios pequeños, pintados con carmín rojo carmesí sonríen. Su piel cuidadosamente maquillada para la ocasión parece mucho más joven. Sus ojos, marrón pálido, iguales a los de su hijo brillan con orgullo -. Sé que todo irá bien. Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti.

- G…-su propia voz se le atraganta. Peter no habla mucho-Gracias mamá.

Ella se queda rígida, mirando los ladrillos. Peter sabe que no le va a acompañar, por eso, coge con la mano el baúl que es casi más grande que él y cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras intenta traspasar esa barrera mágica.

Humo.

Risas. Muchas risas jóvenes.

Y Peter, después de abrir los ojos y contemplar la enorme máquina negra y brillante, ríe como ellos.

**La varita elige al mago.**

Es muy temprano por la mañana del día de la salida del Expreso de Hogwarts y Remus está tumbado en su cama, hojeando su libro de Transformaciones y pensando que _es irónico que vaya a tener que estudiar la asignatura de Transformaciones cuando, precisamente, de transformaciones sé más que nadie. _No ha dormido en toda la noche, demasiado nervioso ante la expectativa de ir al colegio de magos. Ha empaquetado todas sus pertenencias en orden de importancia: Esto quiere decir que lo primero en introducirse en el enorme baúl rojo han sido sus libros favoritos, además de los de texto. Antes de recibir su carta, Kafka, Salinger, Goethe, Miller y, por supuesto, Baudelaire, eran para él el sinónimo de magia, y de ninguna forma podía concebir el hecho de que sus mejores obras no le acompañasen allá donde fuese. Sus páginas descansan en el fondo del equipaje, salvo _La metamorfosis, _que espera impaciente en el bolsillo interior de la gabardina demasiado grande y quizás, demasiado gruesa - En Londres, el verano arrastra sus últimos días y aún no hace apenas frío - sin la que Remus no sale nunca de casa en cuanto comienza septiembre. Es frágil y cualquier mínimo cambio de temperatura repentino le hace caer enfermo. Aunque, en ese momento, es su salud lo que menos le preocupa; cuenta las horas para dirigirse a la estación.

Se levanta y camina hacia el escritorio, colocado bajo la ventana de su habitación para aprovechar mejor la luz diurna, y coge una chocolatina de la enorme caja con la que, semanas antes, Albus Dumbledore le había obsequiado. Pierde unos segundos observando el paisaje desde su cuarto: Hace poco que ha amanecido, y el cielo aún conserva tonos anaranjados y rojizos. Piensa en el director de Hogwarts, en si realmente tiene el potencial mágico que él confía en que tiene, en si va a decepcionarle. Y como si hubiera entendido sus preocupaciones, una lechuza parda de mirada despierta se posa en el alféizar de su ventana, sujetando un sobre en su pata derecha. Remus se sobresalta y abre la ventana a toda prisa, la deja entrar; acaricia sus plumas durante unos segundos y después, recoge la carta, no sin cierto temor.

_Remus,_

_Espero que estés bien, hijo. Enviaba esta lechuza para recordarte que hoy, uno de septiembre, los alumnos (o futuros alumnos) de Hogwarts han de acudir a la estación King's Cross, andén 9 y ¾, para tomar el tren que les traerá hasta aquí. Espero verte allí, Remus._

_Por otro lado, supongo que no has comprado tu varita. En mi entusiasmo por tratar de convencerte de que vinieras al colegio, olvidé decirte cómo llegar hasta el Callejón Diagon: camina hasta el final de Charing Cross Road y después, tres horizontales y dos verticales._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Remus llega al final del pergamino respirando entrecortadamente. Lo deja caer sobre el escritorio.

_No puede ser._

_La varita._

_He olvidado comprar la varita._

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se viste. En otras circunstancias, posiblemente hubiera pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo deliberando sobre si vestirse con la túnica o, por el contrario, utilizar ropa muggle y cambiarse una vez allí, en el colegio. No obstante, no tiene tiempo para pensar: Alcanza unos vaqueros oscuros, uno _o mejor dos _jerséis, la gabardina y una larga bufanda de color gris que ha de enrollar muchas veces alrededor del cuello y sale de casa.

Cuando ya esté en Hogwarts y hayan pasado unos días, se arrepentirá de haber salido sin despedirse. Pero en ese momento y por una vez, Remus Lupin hace las cosas sin pensar.

Cierra la puerta, deja tras de sí todo lo que ha sido su vida hasta entonces y baja las escaleras del piso de tres en tres.

Charing Cross Road está, por fortuna, cerca de la casa de su abuela. Recorre rápido las calles, arrastrando con una sola mano el baúl con una fuerza que nunca se hubiese imaginado que tenía. La calle aún está desierta. _Es normal que no haya nadie, deben ser las nueve de la mañana. _Los comercios no han abierto todavía, tan solo un par de cafeterías de aspecto victoriano tienen las persianas levantadas, pero no hay clientes. Y cuando llega al final de la avenida, allí no hay nada. Tan solo muros de piedra de aspecto abandonado.

Se apoya sobre uno de ellos, deja el baúl en el suelo, introduce las manos en los bolsillos y suspira.

_Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora._

Y la respuesta llega sola. Como una intuición, Remus da media vuelta, hacia la destartalada pared en la que hace un segundo ha parado a descansar.

_Tres horizontales y dos verticales._

Golpea los ladrillos con toda la fuerza que le queda. Tres horizontales, dos verticales. No está seguro de que vaya a funcionar, pero funciona. El corazón le da un vuelco. Y si alguien le hubiese preguntado en ese momento que qué es la magia, Remus hubiese contestado que la magia era esa sensación. La sensación cuando el muro se abre y deja ver otra calle, escondida detrás, una calle que a diferencia de la que se encuentra a sus espaldas y a pesar de que es temprano, se muestra llena de vida y de gente.

Sabe que tiene prisa pero es imposible resistirse a detenerse en cada escaparate. A su izquierda, ululan las lechuzas de todos los colores, tamaños y formas; a la derecha, tras la vidriera, decenas de túnicas de gala. Brillantes calderos, balanzas de oro y de plata, telescopios. Le deslumbra la enorme escalinata de mármol hacia Gringotts y, en una terraza, un grupo de magos jóvenes charlan animadamente mientras toman helados de crema y caramelo. Lee todos los carteles: "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones" "Flourish & Blotts" "Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch" "Gambol & Japes" y, finalmente, "Ollivander - Fabricantes excelentes de varitas desde el 382 a. C."

El escaparate no es tan ostentoso ni colorido como el del resto de locales, y tan solo muestra un roído cojín de color púrpura sobre el que reposa una única varita. Remus rebusca en sus bolsillos y encuentra unas cuantas libras muggles que, espera, sean suficientes para pagar la suya.

La tienda consiste en cientos de estantes, unos al lado de otros, llenos de cajas y más cajas, amontonadas unas encima de otras, de forma que parece que si extraes la primera de todas, a la altura del suelo, todas las demás van a derrumbarse. El dependiente, ya entrado en años, tiene el pelo cano y los ojos blancos pero brillantes e inteligentes, y le observa fijamente.

- Buenos días, señor - saluda Remus, intentando sonar todo lo respetuoso que puede, a pesar de que no sabe muy bien qué decir - Venía… Es decir, me gustaría… Si no es molestia… Comprar una varita, señor. Es mi primer año en Hogwarts.

- ¡Oh! ¡Le estaba esperando! - exclama el anciano - Dumbledore me avisó de que venía. Dejando las compras para última hora, ¿eh? Será mejor que la próxima vez no te demores tanto, ¡o perderás el Expreso! Me llamo Ollivander, joven.

- Remus Lupin, señor. Sí, verá… - titubea - No… No sabía cómo llegar hasta aquí. Tampoco sé mucho de varitas, no sé cuál debería escoger, ni…

- ¿Escoger? - Remus no sabe dónde está la gracia en lo que acaba de decir, pero lo cierto es que aquel hombre se está riendo como si acabase de hacer un chiste muy, muy gracioso - La varita escoge al mago, muchacho. No podemos hacer nada para escogerla nosotros. Son ellas… ¡Tan caprichosas! Así que, dime… ¿Con qué mano sujetas la varita?

- Bu-bueno, soy diestro, señor.

Ollivander le observa durante algo así como un minuto. De abajo a arriba, primero, se detiene un poco en el rostro, después. Acto seguido, se gira hacia uno de los estantes y recoge cuatro cajitas estrechas pero largas, y las pone sobre el mostrador.

- Primero esta, joven. Veintitrés centímetros. Roble. Fibra de corazón de dragón. Ligeramente flexible. ¡Agítala!

Remus duda un segundo y después, coge la varita con todas sus fuerzas y agita. No sucede nada.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, no importa. El primer intento no siempre sale bien - Coge otra de las cajas, la abre y extiende su contenido hacia el cliente. - Veintiún centímetros, Ébano. Núcleo de pelo de cola de Unicornio. Inflexible.

La sostiene con la mano derecha, firmemente, y vuelve a agitar. Esta vez sí, un estallido de color azul emerge de la punta, choca contra el techo y rebota hacia el suelo, dejando tras de sí una estela blanca. Finalmente colisiona contra el escaparate y se disuelve en pequeñas chispas que vuelan en todas las direcciones.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! La varita le ha elegido, muchacho. - Ollivander parece fascinado, y no sabe por qué, pero Remus también sonríe. Ha sido él. Ha sido él quien la ha hecho funcionar. - Dumbledore la dejó pagada, así que puedes llevártela. ¡Disfrútala!

Cuando sale del callejón, son las diez de la mañana. Por primera vez, es consciente de que el Expreso de Hogwarts sale a las once.

_No puede ser que vaya a llegar tarde._

Al pequeño y frágil Lupin apenas le han dejado salir de casa solo, así que no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo funciona el metro. Y no hay tiempo para averiguarlo. Ni siquiera sabe dónde está la estación. Sin saber hacia dónde, corre, sin apenas ya sentir las manos por el peso del baúl, y sin ningún rumbo. Tan solo quedan ya cuarenta y cinco minutos para la salida del tren y Remus está perdido en Londres sin saber qué hacer. Así que coge un taxi. El taxista, sin dejar de asombrarse por su edad - a pesar de tener once años, por su delgadez, aparenta un par menos - le pregunta cuál es su destino.

- ¡A King's Cross! - exclama, visiblemente nervioso. Durante el trayecto, corto, por fortuna, el niño rebusca bien todos sus bolsillos en busca de monedas.

- Serán siete libras libras, jovencito.

Remus solo tiene seis libras así que se las entrega y se baja del coche todo lo rápido que puede, al grito de "Disculpe, ¡llego tarde!" para no dar tiempo al taxista a darse cuenta de que le ha pagado una cantidad insuficiente. Siente remordimientos, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer.

Ya en la estación, busca desesperadamente el andé . El andén 9 está ahí, justo delante suyo, y el andén 10 unos metros a la derecha. Del andén 9 y ¾, ni rastro.

Camina, inquieto, nervioso, de un andén a otro, casi corriendo y al borde del llanto. Son las once menos cinco minutos cuando, _como por arte de magia, _un desconocido, que parece también llevar mucha prisa, pasa a su lado e inintencionadamente le empuja contra la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10.

El desconocido comienza a disculparse, pero Remus no le escucha. Cierra los ojos, como acto reflejo, se prepara para el dolor del impacto; pero el impacto no llega, y cuando los abre de nuevo, el Expreso de Hogwarts está a tan solo unos metros de él.

El andén 9 y ¾.

Alcanza a subir en el último momento antes de que la locomotora se encienda, sorteando padres emocionados, niños pequeños que lloran, ancianos con la mirada orgullosa. Todos ellos vestidos con túnicas. Magos. Sube el último de todos los alumnos, pero qué importa si ya está allí y nadie va a impedir que llegue al colegio.

Busca un asiento vacío y no lo encuentra hasta casi el final del tren. Abre la puerta corrediza del compartimento y entra a trompicones. Se sienta al lado de una chica pelirroja de su edad que _es muy guapa, vaya _y frente a un chico vestido con una túnica negra, muy oscura, y mira por la ventana, callado, con el pelo negro tapándole el rostro.

En el interior del vagón, Remus se sumerge en las páginas de _La metamorfosis_; en el andén, padres y familiares despiden con la mano al Expreso, que pronto acelera y es apenas visible en el horizonte, del tamaño de un pequeño escarabajo.


	4. Primer año, parte III

**Máscara dulce como el chocolate**

Píldoras ácidas, pirulíes con sabor a sangre, droobles con los que puedes hacer globos de chicle que tardan días en explotar, ranas de chocolate con cromos coleccionables, babosas de gelatina, grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, bolas de chocolate…

El carrito de dulces del Expreso de Hogwarts es el mayor atractivo para los alumnos de primero. A Sirius le ruge el estómago. Le gustaría arrancárselo; durante una milésima de segundo se arrepiente de no haber aceptado el desayuno de los elfos esa misma mañana en la Mansión de los Black, después recuerda que podrían haberla envenenado o algo parecido y sacude la melenuda cabeza. Pensar en dulces y azúcar hace que se le haga la boca agua.

Esa es la razón por la que se levanta de su asiento y abre la puerta del compartimento. No ha cruzado palabra alguna con los tres chicos que han coincidido con él. Le miran raro. Una mezcla entre temor y desprecio. Si no fuera imposible, Sirius pensaría que saben quién es. Pero es _imposible, _¿tanta pinta de odioso y puro Black tiene? En el pasillo no hay nadie, busca con la mirada el carrito y lo distingue delante de la puerta de uno de los primeros compartimentos. Cruza el vagón con paso decidido y se relame los labios con gusto. ¿Qué pedir? Varios knuts que ha rescatado de un calcetín viejo en el fondo de su armario tintinean ansiosos en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. ¿Una caja de grageas? _No, con la mala suerte que tengo seguro que me salen sabores asquerosos. _¿Droobles? _No, seguro que al final me harto de tener que mascar chicle durante horas. _Tal vez unos ratones de helado_… Pero hace frío, _se recuerda. Y finalmente decide que quiere una rana de chocolate. Oh, bendito sea el chocolate. A Sirius le encanta el chocolate. En todas sus formas y sabores. Cree que si pudiera alimentarse de algo toda su vida sería de chocolate.

Anda perdido en sus fantasías cuando una figura pequeña y rápida, rápida como un demonio se cuela por debajo de su brazo y se planta delante de la señora del carrito. El niño rebusca en un bolsillo y saca unos cuantos knuts que deja caer en las manos de la mujer, quien le sonríe con una amabilidad que es nueva para Sirius. Se pregunta si alguna vez alguien le dedicará una sonrisa como aquella y no una mueca envenenada como la que le dirige su madre todas las mañanas.

- Póngame una rana de chocolate. - pide con educación.

La anciana mueve un par de bolsas de color rosa llamativo, una cajita que cruje y luego le mira con culpabilidad.

- No me quedan, querido…-parece sentirlo de verdad-Se llevó la última ese chiquillo de ahí, pero si quieres me quedan bolas de chocolate…

-No, gracias.-Sirius frunce el ceño. No quiere bolas de chocolate. Quiere ranas de chocolate. Y el chico rápido se le ha adelantado por segundos.

Su estómago ruge otra vez.

- Oye.

- ¿Qué?-Sirius se vuelve hacia el niño y le observa con cierto recelo.

Es ligeramente más bajo que él, delgado, cara de corte fino y ojos marrones -del mismo color que la rana de chocolate que sostiene entre las manos- escondidos tras unas gafas de cristal grueso. Su pelo negro como el tizón le cae sobre la frente de forma desenfadada. _Evidentemente a ese crío nadie le ha enseñado lo que es peinarse_. Tampoco le han debido de enseñar que no es de buena educación sonreír de esa forma. Ni mirar tan fijamente. Sirius se da cuenta de que su rostro es el de "típico niño angelical que toda madre menos la suya desea". Tiene pintas de inteligente con esas gafas, una sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida y_… Oh, dios_¿_tiene que hacer ese movimiento_? El chico se balancea un poco. Sirius ahora entiende por qué la señora del carrito ha sonreído de esa forma. Es imposible no hacerlo. Pero él se contiene. Se contiene un segundo, ese segundo hasta que el crío de las gafas abre la boca.

- Si quieres podemos compartir la rana.

Los ojos claros de Sirius brillan con emoción, ¿_en serio? ¿compartirla_? lo piensa pero no lo dice. Sirius no comparte sus cosas. En casa de los Black no se comparte. Lo que es tuyo lo es por excelencia y lo de los demás no se toca. Pero es chocolate.

- Vale… - Sirius pone su mejor mueca de amabilidad y extiende la mano.

El chico le devuelve la misma mueca y saca la rana de su caja pentagonal, donde un sonriente y gordo Archibald Alderton saluda animadamente. Sirius le mira impaciente y entonces el muchacho abre una bocaza enorme y se la come.

- ¡EH!

- ¿Gué pbasa?-el chico mastica y acaba por tragársela.

- ¡Creía que la íbamos a compartir!

- Sí, yo también lo creía.

Sirius se queda con la boca abierta. Ofendido. Nunca antes le han tomado el pelo de esa forma. Nunca. A él. Sirius Black. Descendiente de una casa noble y llena de magos extraordinariamente odiosos y poderosos. A ÉL. Sirius. Un niño gafotas y atolondrado le acaba de vacilar de forma descarada.

Y entonces lo entiende: Es una fachada.

El aspecto del niño no es más que una fachada _engañamadres_, y él, el genial Sirius Black ha caído de lleno. Esas gafas de empollón, esos ojos inocentes y esa sonrisa amable se transforman de pronto en una mueca picaresca. _Oh, _Sirius comprende. Le está retando. Muy bien, pues si ese imbécil cuatro ojos quiere problemas, entonces Sirius le va a dar bien de problemas.

**Ladrillos que huelen a hogar**

El Expreso de Hogwarts frena y James Potter se tropieza. Trastabilla y se empotra contra la ventana de cristal; las gafas se le descolocan otra vez y la mejilla se le congela con el frío del exterior. A través del vidrio transparente y empañado por su respiración, puede ver varias casas, con luces amarillentas que indican que sus dueños siguen despiertos. Una farola ilumina el andén, al que una a una, figuras vestidas con túnica negra van saltando y luego se detienen en corros para retomar las conversaciones que no han podido terminar en el interior del tren.

- Es Hogsmeade - susurra el chico de pelo largo, a su lado, olvidando su encarnizada pelea de hace unos minutos -. Hemos llegado.

James no responde, sus ojos marrones están perdidos en la niebla y se mueve de forma impertinente, como persona inquieta que es. Quiere ver más. Arrastra los pies y salta del vagón. Su _enemigo_ le sigue como si fuera un perro y los dos se quedan quietos, incapaces de abrir la boca o moverse; los alumnos más mayores no parecen tener intención de avanzar, pero los más pequeños se ponen de puntillas para intentar tener una idea de qué tienen que hacer.

Una niña de pelo rubio y bajita susurra a su amiga _he escuchado que someten a pruebas terribles para entrar en las Casas, ¿y si me echan porque no valgo? mis padres son muggles y…_

James no tiene esa preocupación. Sabe que es mágico. Siempre lo ha sabido. Desde la primera vez que mandó por los aires a ese niño que le llamó gafotas en el barrio cuando tenía seis años, o desde aquella otra en la que la radio del salón estalló en mil pedazos cuando el Sr. Potter se negó a dejarle ir disfrazado en Halloween, _demasiado pequeño_ repetía una y otra vez. James acostumbra a conseguir todo lo que quiere. Es más, James Potter siempre consigue lo que quiere. Por eso, _sabe_ de sobras en qué casa va a estar, porque estará en la que él _quiera_ estar. Ninguna otra.

- ¡Los alumnos de primero, por favor!

Una figura enorme se abre camino entre los más mayores, tambaleándose de un lado a otro y balanceando un farol de izquierda a derecha. La luz procedente del objeto le ilumina un rostro barbudo y de ojos pequeños y negros carentes de maldad. Los más atrevidos se acercan a él y se ponen muy juntos, cómo si eso fuese a protegerles de algún peligro inexistente. James se gira cuando el chico pálido y desgarbado baja con cuidado del tren y se recoloca la túnica. Se miran durante un par de segundos y James le sonríe ampliamente. El chico eleva la comisura del labio izquierdo y luego centra su atención en el hombretón de barba que empieza a alejarse.

James no duda y echa a caminar, sabiendo de sobras que los otros dos le van a seguir. Sortea a varios chicos de gran altura y luego se une a la cola no demasiado larga que camina entre cuchicheos de curiosidad. Él no habla. Se limita a escuchar atentamente.

"Tengo especial curiosidad por la asignatura de Encantamientos, me han dicho que es una de las más bonitas de estudiar, ¡qué ganas!", comenta una chica pelirroja tres filas delante de ellos. "Yo quiero unirme al equipo de Quidditch, dicen que los de primer año no pueden, pero podrían hacer una excepción…"parlotea un muchacho gordo que James está seguro de que rompería la escoba con tan sólo poner su enorme culo encima del palo. "Dicen que el director, Dumbledore es un viejo chiflado… ¿Has escuchado que la profesora McGonagall es un gato? ¡Pero no mientas!"

El hombre gigantesco se detiene en ese momento y sonríe ampliamente mientras señala a su espalda.

- Formad grupos de cuatro y ocupad los botes, cruzaremos el lago hasta el Castillo.

- ¿Remando?-pregunta una chica alta y de cabello negro oscuro.

- Por supuesto que no, ¡esto es Hogwarts!

Los niños forman grupos al azar y se sientan en unos botes que no transmiten demasiada seguridad.

James se recoloca las gafas y se acerca a un bote, mirando el agua con un poco de reparo. La duda desaparece al instante cuando el chico de pelo largo salta como si nada, haciendo que la estrecha embarcación se tambalee bajo su peso. Y él no puede ser menos.

Se sienta en la esquina contraria al muchacho y un peso más liviano ocupa la barca cuando el chico de aspecto enfermizo se sienta a su lado. El último en subir es un niño de corta estatura, un poco ancho y de ojos pequeños y manos temblorosas.

Cuando la barca empieza a moverse, el último inquilino cierra los ojos y susurra cosas sin sentido.

James se deja caer y apoya el costado en el lateral de la barca mientras estira el brazo para tocar el agua.

- No creo que debas hacer eso - susurra una voz suave y ronca -. En el lago hay bichos que podrían arrancarte la mano de un bocado.

- ¿En serio? - los ojos de James brillan entusiasmados bajo las gafas.

- Podrías tirarte - ladra el otro muchacho -. Así tendrías lo que te mereces.

- No te he preguntado tu nombre, ¿eres…?

- Sirius Black.

El niño regordete suelta un jadeo y casi se cae de la barca. Sus ojos se mueven nerviosos de izquierda a derecha, como si esperase que en cualquier momento un tritón saltase sobre ellos y le arrancase la cabeza de un bocado.

- Yo soy James, James Potter.

Se miran. Se vuelven a retar. Los dos saben que un marcador invisible se ciñe sobre sus infantiles cabezas y que marca un empate. Sirius frunce el ceño, esperando la reacción. La reacción a _Black, _pero esta no se produce.

En su lugar, el chico pálido y James sueltan un largo _woaaaaaaaaaah _y Sirius y el otro se giran sobre sus espaldas para ver a qué se debe una exclamación de admiración como esa.

Hogwarts.

Sobre un enorme peñasco, un castillo de dimensiones sobrecogedoras ilumina la noche con los cientos de ventanas llenas de luces. Los niños no son capaces de contar la cantidad de torres que coronan la estructura, pero sí destacan un gigantesco torreón que parecer querer alcanzar el cielo. La imagen es tan maravillosa y mágica que ninguno de ellos será capaz de describir con precisión el sentimiento de familiaridad que cruzó por sus excitados corazones en ese momento. Están en casa. Cada ladrillo dice eso, _hogar, Hogwarts es tu hogar._

El farol que sujeta el gigantesco hombre se refleja en las cuatro caras infantiles cuando la barca llega al puerto. Ninguno se mueve.

- ¡Vamos, muchachos!

Ellos dan un respingo y bajan. James nunca olvidará el momento en el que su zapatilla rozó la tierra. Nunca olvidará cómo aún a distancia, la magia de Hogwarts le envolvió de una forma parecida a la los abrazos que la Sr. Potter le regalaba cada mañana. Y nunca jamás olvidará la mirada que le dirigió Sirius, _esto es mío, _que con el tiempo se transformó en un _esto es __**nuestro.**_

**Salvajes, salvajes como animales**

El gigante golpea tres veces con su enorme puño en la descomunal puerta de madera y esta se abre de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda permanece inmóvil en lo alto de la escalera, con otra puerta a su espalda, fijando sus ojos claros tras gafas en las caras sonrojadas por el frío. James advierte que la boca de la mujer se tuerce en una mueca severa y sabe al instante que será divertido comprobar hasta donde es capaz de levantar el labio.

- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall. - masculla el hombre de barba.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

La bruja se gira y las puertas se abren ante ella. Los niños que ocupan las primeras filas la siguen y el susurro se extiende hasta el final: El vestíbulo de entrada es enorme, las paredes de piedra están adornadas con antorchas luminosas y hermosos tapices cosidos a mano. El techo es tan alto que los ojos son incapaces de ver más allá. James juega con sus pies y sortea las líneas que marcan las piedras sobre el suelo. Esa es la causa de que cuando el grupo se detiene delante de una puerta pequeña, su cabeza se choca contra la espalda de la persona que tiene delante.

- Perdona, Sirius.

James se da cuenta de que no ha advertido el momento en el que el chico le ha adelantado y se fija en que el muchacho desgarbado también ocupa una posición delante de él. Sirius le mira con cara de pocos amigos, como si le molestase la simple mención de su nombre.

La bruja les hace pasar a una habitación más pequeña mientras desliza sus ágiles ojos gatunos sobre ellos. James la mira fijamente, ¿_será verdad eso de que es un gato_? Se promete a sí mismo preguntarlo más tarde. No entiende cómo una persona puede convertirse en un animal sin más, _tiene que ser una magia maravillosa_.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - dice la profesora McGonagall -. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas.

_Casas. Casas_. El murmullo se extiende.

- Silencio - gruñe la mujer - la Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de la casa que os toque y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, las cuatro casas de Hogwarts se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en este colegio, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que vuestra casa gane puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Con el fin de curso, la casa que haya obtenido más puntos será premiada con la Copa de las Casas. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Volveré cuando esté todo preparado.

Los niños se quedan solos y lo que había sido un susurro se convierte en un gran barullo. El tema de conversación es evidente. Las Casas. James se encuentra nervioso, por lo que busca con la mirada a las personas más cercanas y escucha. Una niña pelirroja mira a un chico de pelo negro y piel cetrina y sonríe.

- No me importa la casa en la que esté. - dice ella.

- A menos que te toque en la sucia Slytherin. - la voz de Sirius arrastra las palabras, como si sisease, imitando a una serpiente.

- En realidad creo que Slytherin no tiene nada malo. - murmura el chico de pelo negro, como si le diese miedo hablar demasiado alto. James se fija en su nariz. No le gusta su nariz.

- Tal vez, si quieres convertirte en un mago o bruja despr…

- ¡Yo seré Gryffindor! - James finge sacar una espada del bolsillo y la levanta hacia el cielo - Como mi padre.

- Tú te callas, gafotas. - Sirius le da un empujón y ambos se enzarzan en una pelea que acaba por empujar al chico debilucho al suelo y caen los tres con estrépito. Al segundo todo es un lío de piernas y puños y ninguno sabe cómo recolocarse.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACEN? - la profesora McGonagall les mira con dureza. James traga saliva. Ahora parece mucho más amenazadora - Señores…

- Potter, profesora.

- Black.

- Lupin, señora.

McGonagall los mira durante un segundo y parece que va a decir algo, pero cambia de idea y suspira.

- ¿Acaso son animales?

Los tres niegan con la cabeza.

- ¡Pues dejen de comportarse como tales!-ella se gira con dramatismo-En marcha.

James y Sirius se miran y se ríen por lo bajo.

- Perdona, Lupin - James mira al chico de pelo pajizo-. Ha sido sin querer.

- No te preocupes… - Lupin le mira con un poco de desconfianza y luego se recoloca la túnica con nerviosismo.

Las tres primeras filas ya no se encuentran en la habitación.

- Eres un animal, gafotas. - Sirius ladra por lo bajo.

- Y de los peores, _Sirius_.- Pronuncia cada letra del nombre con lentitud, a sabiendas de que el otro odia que se tomen tantas confianzas.

Se ponen uno al lado del otro y deslizan sus pies por el suelo de piedra en la dirección indicada. Los ojos de James se estrechan un poco cuando las luces son demasiado brillantes, pero pronto los vuelve a abrir, no quiere perderse ningún detalle.

Miles de velas flotantes iluminan la estancia; el Gran Comedor es extraño, desprende un aura acogedora que contradice las grandes dimensiones de la estancia. Cuatro grandes mesas ocupan la habitación y en ellas, cientos de estudiantes vestidos de negro ocupan sus respectivos lugares. James supone que cada una de ellas corresponde a una casa distinta. Lo confirma cuando es capaz de ver las insignias de colores en el pecho de algunos de los chicos que se sientan más cerca del pasillo que recorren. En la cabecera hay una mesa de menor tamaño pero mucho más ancha, con bastantes sillas, cada una de un diseño diferente y varios magos y brujas con sombrero les observan con curiosidad. Durante un segundo se le ocurre levantar la cabeza y se queda maravillado al contemplar un hermoso cielo estrellado, ¿_será de verdad_? es otra pregunta que tiene que resolver en los próximos días.

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall coloca un taburete encima de la tarima donde se encuentra la mesa de los profesores y deja caer sobre ella un trapo viejo. James maldice su miopía una vez más y achina los ojos para poder ver mejor entre cabezas más altas que él. Es un sombrero. Un sombrero viejo y raído, y está seguro de que hace mucho tiempo que nadie lo ha lavado. De repente, la tela del sombrero se mueve y un doble similar a una boca se agranda.

_Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts,_

_muchos magos y brujas antes que tú me han utilizado._

_¿Quieres saber a qué casa vas a pertenecer?_

_¡Yo te lo diré!_

_Simplemente, pruébame._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Puedes pertenecer a Ravenclaw,_

_pero sólo si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los inteligentes_

_encontrarán allí a sus iguales._

_O puedes pertenecer a Slytherin,_

_harás astutos amigos y conseguirás tus más hondos deseos._

_Así que no esperes más y ¡Pruébame!_

Todo el Gran Comedor grita y aplaude, incluso algunos atrevidos silban de emoción. James traga saliva. Por primera vez es consciente de que su futuro como mago se va a decidir en los próximos minutos.

- Cuando os nombre os sentaréis y os probaréis el Sombrero-dice la profesora McGonagall mientras desenrolla un largo pergamino amarillento -. Tyson, Bert.

_¿Bert Tyson? ¿No van en orden alfabético por apellido?_

- Creo que utilizará el nombre en lugar del apellido…-susurra una chica rubia y extremadamente alta a su derecha.

El chico nombrado camina con la cabeza gacha, tiene la cabeza rapada y ojos azules brillantes, pero llenos de pánico. Sus pies cuelgan del taburete cuando se sienta y las manos le tiemblan sobre el pecho.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - grita el Sombrero aproximadamente seis segundos después.

La mesa de la derecha se levanta al mismo tiempo y una marea de color amarillo llena el Gran Comedor de aplausos.

- Lorean, Ignotus.

Otro muchacho de aspecto robusto para su edad sale de la primera fila y se sienta.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa más alejada aplaude con entusiasmo e Ignotus se sienta en uno de los huecos libres.

- Potter, James.

Oh. _Te llamas así, James,_ le recuerda su cerebro. Capta la mirada atenta de Sirius, la de Lupin e incluso la del chico de nariz fea y sabe que no puede decepcionarse a sí mismo. Con cuidado se sienta sobre el taburete y cruza las manos sobre el regazo.

- Mmmm… - no se mueve cuando escucha un susurro grave en su oreja izquierda-Creo que no tengo ninguna decisión que tomar contigo, ya has decido por ti mismo, ¿no?

James asiente levemente.

- ¿No te has planteado otra opción? ¿Has pensado en Ravenclaw?

_O en Hufflepuff, si te parece _gruñe internamente.

El sombrero ríe.

- Debería ponerte en Slytherin por tu osadía.

_Es por mi osadía que debes ponerme en Gryffindor._

- Vale… - parece que se remueve molesto ante la derrota - ¡GRYFFINDOR!

**Maldito Cuatrojos**

Sirius se remueve en el sitio. Apoya el peso en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo, y después, se cansa, y lo traslada al derecho. Está muy, muy impaciente. No sabe qué hacer con los brazos, así que los cruza sobre el pecho. Orden alfabético por nombre significa que le toca probarse el sombrero, probablemente, de los últimos, y no se siente capaz de soportar cinco minutos más allí de pie, observando de lejos a los niños que corren entusiasmados hacia el taburete, se sientan, y tras unos segundos el comedor aplaude a sus futuros Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor.

Sirius quiere, _necesita _que sea su turno. Observa como Potter, _maldito Cuatrojos, _sonríe cuando la mujer del ceño fruncido pronuncia su nombre, y se coloca el sombrero sobre ese enmarañado pelo suyo. Con la sonrisa brillante cuando escucha "¡GRYFFINDOR!" se levanta y camina a zancadas hasta la mesa que le corresponde.

- Herbert, Jane. ¡SLYTHERIN!

- McMillen, Joel. ¡RAVENCLAW!

- Stanley, John. ¡RAVENCLAW!

Jane, Joel, John. _En serio, ¿por qué no se acaban ya los malditos nombres con J?_

Mira a los niños que están, como él, aguardando a su gran momento. Todos están excitados, charlan animadamente, hacen especulaciones sobre la casa que les tocará "¡Yo seré Ravenclaw! ¡Yo, Slytherin! ¿Y si me toca Hufflepuff? Bueno, cualquier casa está bien, ¿no?" Cuando quiere darse cuenta, lleva un buen rato observando las reacciones y escuchando las conversaciones de todo el mundo, por puro aburrimiento. Pero el chico debilucho con el que han chocado antes, Lupin o algo así, está realmente pálido, pero callado. Siempre está callado. Observa la ceremonia en silencio, y no hay muestras reales de que esté nervioso pero _diantres, tiene que estarlo, quién rayos puede mantener la calma en una situación como esta, es decir, vas a estar siete años en la casa que te toque, ¡demonios! ¿Por qué no muestra ni un poquito de entusiasmo?_ Y entonces "Lupin, Remus", y el chico se levanta y reacciona, y_Remus, vaya nombre más raro_, Sirius le sigue con la mirada y ve como se pone el Sombrero con manos temblorosas, y después, no pasan dos segundos siquiera y ¡GRYFFINDOR!, y, _¿en serio? ¿Gryffindor? _y Remus recupera el color de la piel, se levanta, baja los dos escalones de la tarima, y se tropieza pero nadie se ríe porque están demasiado ocupados aplaudiendo al recién llegado.

_Remus. R, R, R, R, Remus. _Repasa mentalmente. _A, b, c, d, e… o, p, q, r… y s. S. S. Me toca. Ya me toca. Tiene que tocarme ya._

- Lingwood, Sabine - _Púdrete, maldita seas - _¡GRYFFINDOR!

- Black, Sirius.

Y McGonagall aún no ha acabado de pronunciar su nombre y Sirius ya se está abriendo paso entre los chicos que hay delante de él, corriendo a sentarse y a probarse el sombrero, y justo cuando comienza a caminar, le asaltan las dudas. No ha pensado en ello ni un momento antes, pero, _¿Y si realmente soy un Black, y me ponen en Slytherin?_

Y para en seco, y deja de caminar. Tiene miedo. Y entonces, McGonagall repite.

- ¡Black, Sirius! - Sirius traga saliva, hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se sienta en la pequeña silla. Intenta poner la mente en blanco: Ha oído que, cuando te lo colocan en la cabeza, el Sombrero Seleccionador puede escuchar tus pensamientos. Y cuando la profesora se lo pone, le escucha murmurar.

- Hmmm… Vaya, vaya, así que aquí tenemos a un Black, ni más ni menos…

Sirius intenta evitarlo pero no puede, y la sola mención a su apellido hace que surja dentro de él una rabia inhumana, canina, algo que le arde dentro, que hace que quiera morder, arañar, pegar, destrozar cosas.

- Bueno, bueno, está bien. No nos queda otra, entonces… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

_GRYFFINDOR. _Se levanta de un salto y corre hacia la larga mesa donde le esperan sus futuros compañeros de casa, con sus bufandas de color rojo y dorado y sus jerséis con el escudo bordado. Sirius no se da cuenta, pero en la mesa de la derecha, los Slytherin más mayores suspiran, decepcionados. Y aunque se hubiese dado cuenta, no le hubiese preocupado lo más mínimo. Al fin y al cabo, qué importa a cuántas sabandijas estúpidas decepciones y cuántas tradiciones familiares rompa, si así es feliz, se siente libre, y sonríe de oreja a oreja, con una inocencia infantil que en sus once años de vida jamás había experimentado.

Toma asiento y un chico al lado suyo, que aparenta unos quince años y tiene las mejillas más sonrosadas que Sirius haya visto jamás, le felicita y le ofrece un poco de zumo de calabaza. Otro, rubio y con cara de malas pulgas, le mira fijamente, y cuchichea con la chica a su derecha, de pelo largo y negro:

- Es un Black, pero le han puesto en Gryffindor. Qué raro…

Sirius recorre con la mirada todas las mesas, en busca de caras conocidas. El chico de nariz ganchuda y pelo graso está sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, de espaldas a él. En Ravenclaw reconoce a un par de chicas con el pelo recogido que iban justo delante de él en la fila para coger el Expreso. En Hufflepuff, un niño de expresión desconcertada charla animadamente con dos muchachos más. Las caras de los tres le suenan, pero no está completamente seguro de haberles visto antes. Finalmente y en su misma mesa, tanto Cuatrojos como el niño debilucho y callado se encuentran sentados, uno frente a otro, dos asientos a su derecha.

Entonces, el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, se pone en pie, en medio de la mesa del comedor donde toman asiento los profesores.

- Antes de nada, debo recordar a los alumnos de primero que no está permitidos adentrarse en las inmediaciones del bosque que se encuentra en el territorio del castillo. Además, y a petición del señor Filch, debo recordarles también que está prohibido hacer magia fuera de clase y en los pasillos. Y ahora que ya están todos con sus respectivas casas, ¡que comience el banquete! - El hombre, con el pelo largo y cano y una enorme barba blanca sujeta con una pinza dorada, chasquea los dedos y comienzan a aparecer platos, enormes recipientes llenos de carne y patatas asadas. El olor del pastel de calabaza impregna rápidamente el ambiente, y pronto los alumnos se lanzan a comer empanadas de Cornualles y tartas de melaza. Cuando la comida en las bandejas se agota, vuelve a llenarse instantáneamente. Los alumnos de primero, y sobre todo aquellos que son hijos de muggles, observan el espectáculo con tanta fascinación como saborean la deliciosa comida. Y, entre mordisco y mordisco, conversan entre ellos. Los más jóvenes todavía no se atreven a dirigirle la palabra a los alumnos de cursos superiores, así que entablan conversación con los de su misma edad. Prácticamente todos comen con ansia, pero aquel joven callado y tranquilo se sirve con cuidado y mastica despacio. Cuatrojos, por otro lado, engulle un pastel de carne. Están hablando sobre su casa, su procedencia.

- ¡Mis padres eran muggles! Un día me castigaron un mes sin comer dulces por haber roto la ventana del vecino jugando con un balón y me enfadé mucho, me encerré en mi habitación y me eché a dormir. Cuando desperté, las paredes, ¡todo era de chocolate! - Un chico con los ojos de color azul claro ríe enérgicamente - Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? - Se dirige a James.

- James Potter - _Cuatrojos, te llamas Cuatrojos_ - Mis padres eran magos los dos, así que estaba esperando impaciente a venir a Hogwarts. ¡Os vais a enterar de lo que soy capaz!

- Yo soy mitad y mitad - replica una chica pelirroja desde el otro lado de la mesa - ¡Pero seguro que puedo superaros a todos vosotros!

- Eh, ¿y tú? - Pregunta el chico de los ojos azules, dirigiéndose a Sirius - ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tus padres eran magos?

- Sirius Black - Contesta, tratando de sonar amenazador. No quiere que piensen que Sirius Black es alguien de quien puedes reírte. - ¡Claro que sabía que era mago! Es decir, mi madre es una maldita bruja loca, no podía no saberlo.

A la comida le suceden los postres, y, cuando los pequeños y no tan pequeños Gryffindor creen que han comido helado suficiente para los cinco cursos siguientes, la profesora McGonagall alza la voz.

- Bueno, y ahora que ya estamos todos saciados, ¡a los dormitorios! Los de primero, seguid a los prefectos.

Prácticamente ninguno sabe qué demonios es un prefecto, pero uno de los chicos más mayores se levanta de la mesa y con un amigable "¡Chicos, por aquí!" les inspira a todos la suficiente confianza como para ir tras él. Es bastante alto y tiene el pelo castaño por debajo del hombro, por lo que parece una especie de gigante rodeado de enanitos de primer año.

Recorren los pasillos, quedan fascinados por las escaleras cambiantes, los retratos que les saludan con amables "¡Pasad un buen año, chicos!" o que gruñen y les maldicen por haberles despertado de sus tempranos sueños. La Sala Común de Gryffindor está en el séptimo piso, y los alumnos avanzan cuchicheando por el oscuro pasillo, siguiendo fielmente al prefecto que, según les ha dicho, se llama Anthony Nate. Al final del largo corredor está el inmenso retrato de la Señora Gorda que _parece un cerdito_. Nate pronuncia las palabras: ¡Chasquido de acromántula! Y la mujer les permite el paso, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al joven. Una vez que están todos dentro, trata de poner orden:

- ¡Atención! Tenéis todos vuestros dormitorios asignados, y vuestras pertenencias y mascotas ya están allí instaladas. Las chicas por la escalera de la derecha, los chicos por la de la izquierda. En la habitación uno de los chicos, Finn, Jones, Bush y Tyler. En la habitación dos… - Y así, comienza a recitar una larga lista de nombres. Cuando son llamados, chicos y chicas suben a sus respectivas habitaciones. Poco a poco, la cantidad de alumnos de primer año en la Sala Común va haciéndose más pequeña, hasta que por fin… - Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin en la habitación siete de los chicos. En la habitación ocho…

La cosa no comienza muy bien para Sirius, que tendrá que compartir habitación con _Cuatrojos, el señor silencioso y ese-chico-con-pinta-de-ratón._No obstante, está demasiado cansado para quejarse, por el momento. Sube las escaleras y busca la habitación número siete.

Lupin es el primero en llegar, y tranquilamente camina hacia la parte inferior de una de las dos literas y se sienta en ella. _Parece inocente, pero se ha cogido la mejor cama. Maldito sea. _James y Sirius entran a la vez, y ninguno de ellos quiere ocupar las literas superiores, así que se lanzan ferozmente sobre la cama inferior que queda. Por desgracia para Sirius, James es condenadamente rápido y la alcanza antes que él. Murmurando entre dientes y tratando de encajar bien la derrota, sube la escalera y se coloca en la cama de encima de él.

- Me las vas a pagar un día de estos, gafotas.

_El dichoso Cuatrojos _le ignora y se cubre con las mullidas y calientes mantas. Sirius y Lupin hacen lo mismo.

Peter Pettigrew es el último en llegar. Respira entrecortadamente, notablemente sofocado, y explica que se ha equivocado de habitación y un chico de séptimo le ha gritado cuando le ha encontrado rebuscando entre su baúl. Sirius no puede evitar proferir una sonora carcajada. El chico parece un roedor, mirando nerviosamente a todos lados y sin atreverse a moverse del umbral de la puerta. Finalmente, tartamudea.

- Pu-pu-edo do-dormir en la cama que sobra, si-si no os importa, claro. Me llamo Peter. - Dice, en voz tan baja que apenas se le escucha. Como no obtiene respuesta, sube a la única cama que queda libre.

La luz se apaga y los cuatro cierran los ojos y reflexionan sobre todo lo ocurrido desde que llegaron a aquel lugar mágico. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Están exhaustos y, antes de que puedan darse cuenta, sucumben al abrazo de Morfeo, todos juntos.

**_Pi pi pi piii_**

Remus corre por el bosque; no es que lo haya hecho nunca, pero la sensación es tan real que se ve capaz de gritar de júbilo, pero no lo hace, en su lugar abre una enorme boca perlada de colmillos tan afilados que podrían partir un cuerpo humano por la mitad. Levanta la cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado y aúlla: Pi pi pi piii

¿Q…qué?

El sonido es agudo, le retumba en la cabeza, como una pelota de que estuviera dando botes entre oreja y oreja. Abre un ojo y comprende lo que está pasando. Exaltado, se tira al suelo, con su pijama a rayas azules y grisáceas y rebusca entre todos los jerséis que guardó en la maleta el día anterior. Maldición, maldición… piensa mientras aparta una bufanda y saca un despertador muggle de color rojo Gryffindor y apaga la alarma que tenía programada y que evidentemente olvidó desactivar. A Lupin siempre se le olvidan ese tipo de cosas sin importancia.

Se sienta sobre la cama y empieza a mover una pequeña ruleta que evitará que el sonido infernal los despierte de nuevo al día siguiente. Mira a la cama contigua y ve a James, con la boca entreabierta y un brazo colgando por el lateral de las sábanas. Lleva las gafas en la cabeza, enredadas con el pelo salvaje y Remus se pregunta por qué no se las quita para dormir; después, una vocecita maliciosa le susurra en el oído_ porque es idiota._

Justo encima de James, unos ojos claros le miran con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué leches es eso? - Brama.

- Perdona. - Se apresura a contestar. Le da miedo el chico del pelo largo. Sirius.

Es grande, fuerte y está seguro de que sus manos podrían retorcerle el pescuezo en cuestión de segundos _pero también_ _tiene el cerebro lleno de paja _le recuerda la voz_._

Lupin traga con fuerza y se desabrocha la camisa del pijama cuando ve que Sirius ya ha vuelto a su postura de oso durmiente. Alcanza el uniforme y se viste con velocidad.

- ¿Me esperas, Remus? - Una vocecilla aguda llega de la litera.

- Ehmmm…claro - asiente mirando al muchacho regordete que apenas recuerda del día anterior -, ¿Peter?

Espera que el nombre no suene demasiado a pregunta.

Mientras él se coloca la corbata, Peter se pone los pantalones y finalmente los dos cogen sus jerséis grises y sus respectivas capas y salen del dormitorio.

- No tienes que ser tan borde, Sirius… - murmura James con la cabeza bajo la almohada.

- Cállate - gruñe el chico bostezando escandalosamente -. Estúpido niño raro y su estúpido cachivache extraño.

- Es un _levantador_. Los muggles lo usan para - abre la boca de forma sobrehumana - despertarse.

- Calla, gafotas.

Y James se calla, pero no porque se lo hayan ordenado, sino porque el sueño se apodera de él de nuevo. Pronto los dos respiran acompasadamente.


	5. Primer año, parte IV

**Los primeros**

Sirius Black es un tipo perezoso. Siempre lo ha sido. Sabe de sobras que su madre odia que se pase el día tirado en la cama. Tal vez es por eso que si tuviera que definirse a sí mismo lo haría con la palabra _vago._ Sirius es un vago. Le encanta tumbarse en la cama o en el sofá y dormir más horas seguidas de las que tiene el día, pero frente a eso, una vez que ha descansado todo lo humanamente posible, es incapaz de estarse quieto.

Lamentablemente el día 2 de septiembre de 1971, Sirius Black está en modo vago. Sueña con elfos domésticos y petardos. Ve la horrible cara de su madre gritarle, ponerse roja hasta que le empieza a salir humo por las orejas y explota envuelta en sus propios gritos. Sirius adora levantarse después de haber tenido un buen sueño.

Se estira todo lo que puede y se siente tan bien que sería capaz de cantar en alto. Tal vez esa canción que escuchó hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerda

- _Visions cupped within a flower…-_empieza, pero al instante calla y comienza a toser. Reza para que nadie le haya oído graznar de esa forma. Después se deja caer al suelo y observa las camas vacías. Todas excepto una. El estúpido de _Cuatrojos_ sigue durmiendo. Lo mira. Respira suavemente; la nariz medio levantada por el roce con la almohada y esa sonrisa estúpida, la misma sonrisa que dice _me he comido tu rana de chocolate, imbécil. _Sirius sabe que ahora mismo puede ejecutar su dulce venganza. La cama del chico que no habla está bien hecha, las sábanas estiradas y un libro poco grueso sobre la almohada. Recuerda que el día anterior _L… Lupin, sí_, se sorprende acordándose de su nombre, también estaba leyendo en el tren. Leyendo y sin hablar. Sirius se plantea la posibilidad de que no tenga _lazos_ vocales de ésos. Y en esa cama duerme… _Oh, el niño ratón, _el niño de dientes largos y voz cargante.

¡Pues sí que va bueno! El imbécil de Cuatrojos, el impertinente Ratonejo y… y… y el repelente de Mudito. _Mudito_. Lo repite tantas veces en su cabeza que no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Se vuelve cuando nota que James se revuelve entre las sábanas rojas. Es su oportunidad. Con la agilidad de un cazador se tira encima de él y el chico de pelo desordenado se despierta al instante.

- ¿Q…? - masculla.

- ¡Mías! - Sirius le quita las gafas y las ondea en el aire como quien agita una bandera - ¿Quién ríe ahora eh?

- Sirius… - James no parece entender nada de lo que está pasando -¿Qué haces?

- Quitarte las gafas.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para moles… - Sirius incluso duda de su actuación. Lo ha hecho bien. Es una gamberrada; le ha quitado las gafas a un miope. ¿Entonces por qué siente como que debería devolvérselas? - Para molestarte, evidentemente.

-Ahm. - James sonríe ampliamente - Pues si no me devuelves las gafas no te diré donde escondí anoche tus pantalones del uniforme.

- Tengo más experiencia que tú, gafotas, sé perfectamente que eso es mentira.

- De acuerdo. - el chico se cruza de brazos y apoya la espalda en la pared.

Sirius duda. ¿_Y si…_?

Se levanta y echa un vistazo a la silla en la que dejó la noche anterior toda la ropa. Y efectivamente. Ni rastro del pantalón.

- Está bien, imbécil, o me dices donde está mi pantalón o…

- Devuélveme las gafas.

- No.

- Pues entonces estaremos así hasta que empiecen las clases.

Y entonces la bombilla se enciende. _Las clases._

- ¿Qué hora es, Potter?

- Mierda.

Sirius tira las gafas al aire y James se levanta rápido como un rayo de la cama, tropezando con las sábanas, alarga el brazo y las atrapa.

- ¡Guau! - la voz de Sirius parece un ladrido - ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

El chico no contesta porque se pone la camisa a la velocidad de la luz y se mete la corbata - que no sabe anudar - por la cabeza.

- Tus pantalones están debajo del colchón de Remus. - jadea, mientras se pone las zapatillas.

- Te odio, James Potter. - gruñe Sirius.

Diez segundos después los dos van saltando por las escaleras de Gryffindor, Sirius se abrocha los últimos botones del pantalón cuando salen a las escaleras. Se quedan quietos.

- ¿Sabes dónde está la clase de… qué puñetera clase tenemos?

-¿Transformaciones?  
- ¿Sabes dónde está la puñetera clase de Transformaciones?

- No…

Los dos miran las escaleras infinitas y se preguntan si existirá alguien en el mundo capaz de conocer ese enorme castillo al dedillo. Llegan a la conclusión de que no, que es imposible. James actúa más rápido.

- Señora - se vuelve hacia la mujer de vestido rosa que adorna el cuadro por el que acaban de salir -, ¿sabe usted hacia dónde han ido los alumnos de primero esta mañana? Hace media hora, señora, ¿lo sabe usted?

- Ay, querido…- la mujer mueve las manos con teatralidad-Salen tantos niños por aquí que es imposible acordarme de todos…

- Por favor…- James se muerde el labio intentando dar toda la pena que puede y Sirius le mira anonadado. _Ese imbécil sabe demasiado bien cómo ganarse a la gente _- Estamos perdidos, y…- una pequeña lágrima cae por su mejilla.

- ¡Oh, cariño! - La señora parece estar a punto de salir del cuadro-No llores, corazón, creo que se fueron escaleras abajo, al cuarto piso dijeron…

- ¡Gracias!

Los dos niños echan a correr escaleras abajo, saltando un escalón que de repente desaparece bajo sus pies.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso de llorar?

- Es fácil. -Se encoge de hombros James mientras salta cuatro escalones de golpe y cae en el rellano del cuarto piso.

Recorren el pasillo mirando los letreros encima de las puertas y con los corazones en un puño. Finalmente, una puerta sin cristalera y madera oscura tiene una placa brillante que dice _Aula de Transformaciones._

- Llama tú. - Dice James.

Sirius se aclara la garganta y pega unos golpes en la puerta, hasta que esta se abre sola.

- ¿Se puede? - Pregunta con su voz más adulta.

La profesora McGonagall está de pie sobre la tarima, con la varita en la mano. Viste una túnica verde turquesa, pero distinta a la del día anterior. Los puños están bordados en negro en vez de en dorado y el cuello tiene forma redonda. Lo que no ha cambiado en absoluto es la mirada seria y agresiva que les dirige a los dos.

- Media hora tarde, Potter y Black.

Minerva McGonagall lleva muchos años dedicándose a la docencia en Hogwarts. Su mayor virtud puede que sea la puntualidad y sin embargo, no tiene nada de paciencia. También tiene una capacidad increíble para recordar caras y nombres y nunca jamás ha confundido a un alumno con otro. Y allí los tiene; James Potter y Sirius Black, incumpliendo varias normas de modales básicas. Las camisas por fuera de los pantalones, la corbata a medio anudar y el pelo sin peinar. Las gafas de James están sucias y los pantalones de Sirius no podrían estar más arrugados. ¿_De dónde salen estos dos?_ Sin embargo, los ojos del primero brillan de una forma que hace daño al corazón y la expresión de culpabilidad del segundo impide que alce la voz. Esa es la primera vez que Minerva McGonagall no grita. Y la única vez que la engañan. Años después, Minerva recordará ese día, el primer día en el que la molestaron, el primer día que llegaron tarde y no los castigó y no se arrepentirá, porque al fin y al cabo, todos los castigos que vinieron después serían mucho más merecidos._Eran incorregibles. James… Oh, Circe, ese muchacho nunca se peinaba, jamás aprendió a hacer un nudo de corbata bien y Sirius… Dumbledore, le digo yo que jamás he visto a un muchacho con tanta habilidad para crear problemas. Esos dos…_ dirá.**Esos dos. **Y Dumbledore reirá con añoranza. Y después los dos tomarán el té hasta que la noche caiga**. **Y sin embargo, la bruja sonreirá. Y Minerva McGonagall pocas veces sonríe.

- Siéntense.

A James y a Sirius no les queda otra que ocupar el primer pupitre en la primera fila, el pupitre de la vergüenza, el que nadie nunca quiere. Remus los mira con diversión desde su sitio, al lado de Peter, que pasa las páginas del libro con demasiado entusiasmo; después, el joven licántropo recupera su compostura y dirige su total atención a la profesora.

- Como decía - sigue ella-. Antes de poder transformar siquiera una aguja tendrán que leer, leer mucho. Porque a diferencia de otras asignaturas que tendrán, Transformaciones no es sencilla. Un error en esta disciplina puede convertir algo _sobre_humano en algo _in_humano. Mi intención es que cuando salgan por esa puerta dentro de siete años, sus mentes sean un poco más abiertas y sus habilidades rocen lo extraordinario. Claro que eso está al alcance de unos pocos; el resto alardearán de poder convertir una rata en una copa.

Los ojos de la bruja se posan en las dos últimas personas que han entrado en el aula y ambos abren la boca indignados.

- Pero basta de palabrería, quiero que para hoy…- McGonagall coge una trozo de madera de encima de su escritorio-Transformen un trozo de astilla en un alfiler.

La clase empieza a murmurar, y la bruja manda callar mientras mueve la varita y un montón de astillas salen volando para depositarse en sus pupitres.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que tenemos que hacer eso?-gruñe Sirius.

- Deje volar su imaginación, Señor Black-contesta la mujer-. Tal vez si su amigo y usted no hubieran llegado tarde lo sabrían.

Los dos Gryffindor gruñen mirando sus respectivas astillas. James mueve la varita con habilidad entre los dedos y Sirius intenta imitarle. Se le cae al suelo. La recoge. Lo intenta de nuevo y se vuelve a caer. Pero a la tercera, la madera se mueve ligera entre sus dedos corazón e índice y da una vuelta completa.

- ¡Sí!-exclama.

- ¿Quieres probar quién aguanta más?

- Claro.

Y dan vueltas. Y James gana dos veces seguidas, pero Sirius le reta a una tercera _esta es la mía _y vuelve a perder _no es justo, llevas años de práctica _protesta.

- No sería tan tonto de retarte a algo que supiera que iba a perder, idiota.-James vuelve su arrogante cara hacia Sirius y le mira con superioridad.

Y Sirius Black se cabrea. Sonríe ampliamente y le pega una patada a la silla que su compañero está manteniendo sobre las dos patas de atrás. **_BUM_**

La clase se llena de risas y la más fuerte es la de Sirius, risa perruna, por encima de todas. O de casi todas.

James en el suelo es incapaz de dejar de reír. Con las gafas bajo la nariz le mira con una sonrisa demasiado amplia.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas, Black.

- Sí, él gana - McGonagall coge del jersey a James y le levanta del suelo-. Y usted pierde cinco puntos para Gryffindor por alborotador.

Y esos fueron los primeros. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor porque Sirius Black consideró que no era justo que James Potter supiera mover la varita más rápido que él entre los dedos.

**Cosas mejores que el sabor del chocolate**

El pantalón del pijama de Remus le viene demasiado grande, y los bajos arrastran por el suelo mientras camina hacia el baño con su cepillo de dientes y la pasta muggle en la mano. No se ha criado entre magos, así que desconoce que la mayoría de alumnos simplemente agitan sus varitas y ejecutan un encantamiento limpiador; o comen caramelos mágicos con sabor a menta que se deshacen dentro de la boca y blanquean los dientes al instante. Cuando se entere, seguirá lavándoselos así, con su pasta y su cepillo: Remus Lupin siempre se guía por las costumbres.

Por costumbre, también, se levanta temprano, incluso, quizás, demasiado temprano. Apenas ha comenzado a amanecer, pero él está más que despierto. Esto se debe, por un lado, al incidente con el despertador, y en parte, le influye la Luna: Es día tres se septiembre. La Luna llena no aparecerá hasta el día cinco, pero ya la siente: Le pone la carne de gallina, hace que algo dentro de él palpite agresivamente y contra su voluntad.

Pero no piensa en la Luna, porque es el segundo día de clase en Hogwarts. Y aunque _no seas tonto, Remus, no estás nervioso _está impaciente por continuar con su vida académica (y no académica, también) allí, en el colegio. El primer día de clase había sido fascinante, lo que hacía que sus esperanzas ante el segundo fuesen infinitamente positivas. Después, vuelve a la habitación, donde sus tres compañeros aún dormitan profundamente. Se viste en silencio y con cuidado: Primero de todo, los calcetines; después, la túnica, la capa, la larguísima bufanda, los zapatos. Salvo las manos y la cara, no hay una sola parte del cuerpo de Remus que no esté cubierta de tela. Se detiene un momento a observar a los chicos con los que tendrá que convivir durante los próximos siete años.

El que parece mayor de todos, Sirius, tiene el pelo negro y largo, y le da un poco de miedo. Piensa que parece el tipo de persona capaz de morderte o algo así si le llevas la contraria. Le ha visto pelearse en varias ocasiones con el otro, James, que no tiene tanto aspecto de ser agresivo. Parece, incluso, amable, pero hay una chispa de malicia en el fondo de su mirada y de esa sonrisa brillante que Remus sabe que tarde o temprano le traerá algún problema. Y después, está Peter. Está hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas y ronca suavemente. Parece muy inseguro de sí mismo, y tímido, pero no más que el propio Remus. Cuando está buscando en su baúl los libros correspondientes a las clases de ese día, Peter se levanta y, aún en pijama, despierta a sus compañeros de habitación.

- P-p-erdona, James y Sirius, pero ya es hora de levantarse, y, bueno, como ayer, llegasteis tarde, pues… Pensaba que…

- Cállate, Peter - Gruñe una voz desde lo alto de la litera.

- Déjanos dormir, jo. - Gime James.

- Pero… Llegaréis tarde otra vez…

Al final y de mala gana, James se levanta de la cama, con los ojos llorosos y bostezando cada, aproximadamente, cinco segundos. Sirius tarda un poco más, pero finalmente abandona sus intentos de seguir durmiendo y comienza a vestirse de mala gana. A Remus le resulta un poco violento tener a sus tres compañeros semidesnudos alrededor, y, aunque sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que acostumbrarse a dormir junto a tres chicos más, prefiere salir del cuarto y bajar a desayunar. Aún no hay alumnos en el Gran Comedor. Posiblemente, por eso, porque no había más alumnos allí, Albus Dumbledore se acerca y le saluda, pillándole desprevenido y haciéndole sobresaltarse. Va vestido con una túnica distinta a la de la última vez que le vio, pero del mismo color azul vívido.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, hijo. Si no te importa, ¿vendrías a hablar conmigo a mi despacho después de las clases?

- Claro, profesor. - Remus contesta al instante, pero en realidad, tiene miedo de lo que le pueda decir.

- ¡Perfecto! - exclama - Te espero allí, entonces.

Y desaparece, volviendo a la mesa de los profesores, antes de que nadie pueda percatarse de la momentánea conversación entre el adulto y el niño. Remus le observa desde lejos.

En realidad, no tiene hambre, ni nada que se le parezca, pero enormes jarras llenas de chocolate le hacen cambiar de opinión. Al final, acaba desayunando más de lo que recuerda haber desayunado jamás en su vida. El calor de la bebida llena el estómago y hace desaparecer en parte la preocupación por la charla con Dumbledore que le espera más tarde. Poco a poco el Gran Comedor comienza a llenarse de alumnos que charlan alegremente mientras toman el primer bocado del día. También Sirius, James y Peter se sientan en la mesa de Gryffindor a desayunar cuando Remus aún no ha acabado. Comen muy rápido, los tres; él no, él come despacio, saborea, reposa. Después, van a clase. Aquel día tienen Historia de la Magia a primera hora. El profesor es un fantasma anciano, es decir, un fantasma viejo incluso para ser un fantasma, que tiene un tono de voz que adormece a la clase con tan solo las dos primeras frases. Remus, sin embargo, atiende y apunta cada palabra, fascinado.

- ¿Cómo narices consigue mantenerse atento? - dice Sirius desde el otro lado de la clase, pero no le está escuchando. - En serio, no me había aburrido tanto en mi vida, ¿qué le pasa?

La siguiente clase es Encantamientos y, el profesor Flitwick, un hombre con bigote de muy pequeña estatura - Remus hubiese jurado que no le llega a la altura de la cintura - se sube a una enorme pila de libros para lograr ver correctamente a los nuevos alumnos. Tras una breve introducción a la asignatura, en las que el pequeño profesor les explica distintas formas de mover la varita y de pronunciar los hechizos con la entonación adecuada, llega el momento. El momento de hacer magia.

Todas las clases que habían tenido habían sido meramente introductorias, y aquella es la primera vez que a los alumnos se les autoriza a hacer magia. Por eso, todos se muestran notablemente entusiasmados e impacientes cuando Flitwick comienza a repartir plumas de lechuza entre los alumnos, una para cada uno. James consigue la suya antes que Sirius y éste piensa que _el maldito Cuatrojos es un enchufado y se la devolveré _y después observa la suya con detenimiento, preguntándose qué clase de encantamiento van a realizar sobre ella.

Remus, más que impaciente, está temeroso de lo que pueda pasar: No confía en sus capacidades de hacer magia. En su cabeza, toda la clase conseguirá rápidamente ejecutar el encantamiento, conseguirán hacer que aquella pequeña pluma cambie de color: Rojo, dorado, verde, azul; con un movimiento de varita, se hará cinco veces más grande y, con otra sacudida, empequeñecerá hasta que ni siquiera pueda verse. Y él seguirá ahí, mirándola fijamente, agitando la varita y pronunciando las palabras una y otra vez sin éxito.

- Vamos a hacer levitar esta pluma. Ahora, tenéis que moverla así - El profesor hace un movimiento semicircular y después sacude la varita bruscamente - Y exclamar _¡Wingardium leviosa!_ ¡Repetid conmigo! ¡Wingardium leviosa!

- ¡Wingardium leviosa! - pronuncian, los estudiantes, a coro.

- ¡Wingerdium labiosa! - exclama Sirius desde la parte superior de la clase. Remus ríe interiormente.

- Creo que es ¡Wingardium leviosa!, Sirius - puntualiza Peter, sin levantar mucho la voz, por si acaso.

- Sí, sí, bueno, eso, lo que sea. ¡Wingardio levioso!

- ¿Siempre eres tan inútil para recordar las cosas, greñudo? - apostilla Potter, entre risas.

- Cierra el pico, gafotas. ¡Wingardium leviosa! - Y trata de mover la varita como el profesor Flitwick lo ha hecho, y la pluma se eleva unos milímetros en el aire, vacila un momento y vuelve a caer. - ¡EH! ¿LO HAS VISTO? ¡SE HA LEVANTADO!

- Eres un mentiroso, ¡no se ha movido!

Remus les escucha desde abajo y mira fijamente la varita, inseguro. Con una mano temblorosa, la coge de encima de la mesa, la alza. Recuerda a la perfección las palabras: Wingardium leviosa. Primero, mueve la varita, después, la agita. "¡Wingardium leviosa!", en voz no demasiado alta, pero sorprendentemente firme. Y la pluma se eleva, y se eleva más, hasta la altura de las cejas, y la mantiene ahí un rato, y de repente se siente seguro como no se ha sentido jamás. La recoge con la mano, y el profesor, que le observa, le felicita.

- ¡Vaya! No ha sido perfecto, pero no ha estado nada mal. ¿Su nombre, jovencito?

- Re-remus Lupin, señor.

- Muy bien, señor Lupin. ¡Cinco puntos más para Gryffindor por ese encantamiento! Anderson, Carter, Powell, cinco más por cada uno, también. Y, ustedes dos - señala a Sirius y James, que están haciendo cosquillas en la nariz mutuamente y apostando a ver quién resiste más rato sin reír o estornudar - cinco menos por cada uno. ¡Hasta la próxima clase, chicos! Practicad, siempre practicad.

- Maldito seas, gafotas, ha sido tu culpa por no admitir que nunca le llegarás a la suela de los zapatos a Sirius Black.

A Remus no le importa ni siquiera lo más mínimo el hecho de que sus compañeros de habitación le hayan hecho perder los cinco puntos que ha ganado efectuando correctamente el encantamiento, porque lo que importa es que ha hecho magia, la ha hecho él solo, y se siente feliz con ello. Esboza una media sonrisa y se dirige a las mazmorras. La siguiente clase es la de Pociones, y en ella prepararán una sencilla poción crecepelo. Durante las dos horas que dura la lección, Remus solo piensa en la pluma, volando por el aire, impulsada por su propia magia.

**Quién teme al lobo feroz**

Un tembloroso y dubitativo Lupin espera en la puerta del despacho del director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La entrada está oculta tras una gárgola de piedra en la escalera del segundo piso. Remus lo sabe porque McGonagall le ha encontrado hace un rato merodeando por los pasillos, en busca del lugar donde Dumbledore le ha citado y, compasiva, le ha acompañado. La bruja susurra algo así como "regaliz de menta" y la estatua se hace un lado, permitiéndole el paso. Después, una larga escalera de caracol iluminada por luz tenue y cálida se eleva _hasta el infinito, o, bueno, hasta el despacho, vaya. _Y allí está él, un alumno de primero en su segundo día en la escuela, en la puerta del despacho del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, que, dicen los más curiosos (y los coleccionistas de los cromos que vienen detrás de las ranas de chocolate) que podría ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. El mejor mago que el mundo haya visto jamás, que le llama "hijo" con esa ternura y amabilidad con la que se dirige a prácticamente todo el mundo. Mientras aguarda a que aparezca, Remus piensa que si realmente Dumbledore es tan habilidoso, el hecho de que no se haya dejado corromper ni un poco por todo ese poder que dicen que tiene le honra enormemente.

Empieza ya a impacientarse - aunque no mucho, no olvidemos que se trata de Remus - cuando el enorme pórtico se abre. Dumbledore le observa detrás de las gafas de media luna de montura dorada y sonríe, y con un amable "pasa, hijo" le permite la entrada a, posiblemente, la habitación más fascinante que el chico haya visto hasta la fecha.

El despacho es ovalado y en las altas paredes, en las zonas que no están cubiertas con estanterías repletas de libros y ventanales que dejan entrever el Bosque Prohibido, la luz rebota e ilumina en tonos azulados y violáceos la estancia. En una jaula de estrechos barrotes, dormita un _eso no puede ser un fénix _de plumaje rojo como la sangre. La belleza del pájaro encoge el corazón. Hay mostradores repletos de una enorme cantidad de artilugios y cachivaches de todo tipo que se mueven solos, hacen sonidos titilantes o brillan sólo cuando no los miras. Distingue enormes relojes de arena, y decenas de otros artilugios cuya utilidad no entiende pero que, si están allí, en aquel lugar tan fantástico, deben ser simplemente increíbles. El director parece comprender su curiosidad, sonríe y deja a Remus observar a su gusto y sin prisa la habitación, los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, que charlan entre ellos, como si no se dieran cuenta de que el niño acaba de entrar; montañas de pergaminos escritos con tinta verde _esa inconfundible tinta verde _amontonados sobre el escritorio, sin orden aparente. A su lado, un aparato formado por cuatro aros plateados móviles, uno dentro de otro, que giran a distintas velocidades. Transcurridos unos minutos Remus se da cuenta de que lleva un buen rato divagando y se apresura a disculparse.

- P-perdón - Y agacha la cabeza - Solo que… Bueno, todo esto es… Es increíble, señor.

- Todos estos objetos tienen su propia historia. A veces, yo también me quedo embelesado mirándolos. Justo ese - y se refiere al último artilugio en el que Remus había centrado su atención - gira según la proximidad de las fases lunares. Este aro, el más grande (e inmóvil en ese momento) gira con la cercanía de la luna nueva. Estos dos - y señala los dos aros de tamaño intermedio y que oscilan lentamente - corresponden a la luna creciente y menguante, respectivamente. Y este - el último y más pequeño, se mueve rápidamente sobre sí mismo - reacciona al plenilunio.

Remus traga saliva. _Plenilunio es una palabra muy bonita para referirse a la atrocidad de la luna llena._

- Y es eso de lo que quería hablarte, Remus.

- Entiendo, profesor.

- Pronto habrá luna. El día cinco, para ser exactos. Hoy es… Día tres.

- Lo sé, señor.

- No es algo que deba afligirte, hijo. No mientras estés aquí. Aquí, estarás seguro. Vuelve aquí pasado mañana, por la noche. Te llevaremos al Bosque Prohibido: Allí podrás transformarte sin peligro de dañar a nadie. En el bosque hay criaturas, claro, pero son fuertes; aunque no lo suficiente para hacer daño a un joven lobo. Hagrid, el guardabosques, te vigilará. Es un semigigante con una fuerza envidiable: Podría levantar el castillo sujetándolo sobre sus cimientos. Podrá controlarte, en el peor caso. Es solo una solución provisional, claro, pero no tienes que tener miedo. Todos los profesores velaremos por ti, Remus. - Mientras habla, camina por la habitación, pero no deja de mirarle.

- Sí, señor.

Quizás no tiene que tener miedo pero _es imposible no tenerlo _cuando tan solo quedan dos días para la Luna y va a convertirse en un monstruo y es inevitable pensar que todo el mundo va a asustarse y le van a expulsar y _no podría soportar tener que irme de este sitio porque es el mejor lugar del mundo._

Y entonces, Dumbledore se acerca por la espalda y le da una leve palmada en el hombro. Una palmada en el hombro que dice "no tengas miedo, hijo, estaremos aquí".

Los días hasta el plenilunio pasan lentos, muy lentos, pero pasan. Y Remus, por primera vez, no se teme a sí mismo.

La peor parte es, sin duda, esperar a que llegue. Es Septiembre y hace frío, pero aun así, oculto tras la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosques, Remus se quita la ropa con lentitud y la deja allí, meticulosamente doblada. La capa, y sobre la capa la túnica, y sobre la túnica el jersey y sobre él la camiseta, la ropa interior, los calcetines. Lo último que se quita es la larga bufanda. El niño permanece desnudo y sentado sobre la hierba, observando el cielo con ojos tristes. Tirita, muy fuerte; los dientes le castañetean. Siente pudor a pesar de que son más de las doce de la noche y es completamente imposible que nadie le vea allí, en la oscuridad. El frío quema y Lupin aguarda a que la luna esté completamente llena: Cuenta mentalmente _uno, dos, tres, cuatro _se encoge sobre sí mismo, _cinco, seis, siete _rodea las piernas con los brazos _nueve, diez _y lo nota, siente la luz de la luna reflejar sobre su piel temblorosa, y transcurridos unos segundos ya no hay piel, sino pelaje; no hay mirada perdida y melancólica sino rabia; ya no hay frío, porque arde por dentro. Ya no hay niño, porque el niño desaparece para dar paso al lobo, y el lobo es grande y es fuerte y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no siente sus garras y patas atadas, encadenadas a una pared: Corre, sus zancadas dejan huellas animales en la hierba. Sin rumbo, sin apenas visión, pues es noche cerrada; guiado por el instinto y por la sangre, por el ansia de libertad y de vida. Las criaturas observan al nuevo extraño ser que por aquella noche habita en el bosque, sin acercarse; Remus se siente parte de ese pequeño mundo de criaturas mágicas y salvajes. Su carrera continúa hasta que no siente las patas, y el atisbo de humanidad y conciencia en la mente del animal desaparece. Más tarde, cuando comiencen a utilizar la Casa de los Gritos para contener a Remus durante sus transformaciones, el lobo dentro de él ansiará volver de nuevo a aquella sensación que tuvo cuando recorrió el Bosque Prohibido de principio a fin por primera vez. Años después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, volverá allí, al bosque, esta vez como humano: Volverá a adentrarse en sus profundidades, a caminar sin rumbo hacia ninguna parte, guiado levemente por sus sentidos; y las criaturas que allí viven, consideradas enormemente peligrosas e infinitamente temidas, para su sorpresa, no atacarán, sino que le reconocerán como a un igual: No serán capaces de olvidar a aquella bestia de pelaje grisáceo que, por una noche, hizo suya la oscuridad de aquel lugar en cuyas profundidades nunca nadie se había atrevido a adentrarse completamente.

**Winter is coming **

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar siguiéndome?

Sirius se para en el corredor; lleva las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica porque ha olvidado los guantes en su desordenado baúl en lo alto de la Torre de Gryffindor, pero la bufanda, larga, roja y dorada le tapa casi hasta la nariz. Octubre en Hogwarts está resultando asombrosamente frío y solamente a un idiota como Sirius Black se le ocurre la idea de gastar su hora libre de la mañana paseando por los anchos pasillos que bordean el atrio exterior del castillo.

- ¿Y no puede ser que lleve el mismo camino que tú, engreído?

James se apoya en la pared y se levanta las mangas hasta los codos _sé que tienes frío, imbécil _piensa Sirius. Es evidente que Cuatrojos, con el único abrigo de la túnica y el jersey bajo ella tiene que estar congelándose. Pero ahí está, con las mejillas rosas y expresión burlona.

- Me llevas siguiendo desde que he salido por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- ¡La vida está llena de casualidades!

- ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo, Potter?

- ¡Sigues comportándote como un engreído!

Sirius frunce el ceño; no, se equivoca, no es un engreído, _bueno sí, lo soy pero esa no es la cuestión. _Sabe perfectamente que desde el primer momento en el que James y él se cruzaron, el chico ha intentado ser simpático con él y al mismo tiempo ha resultado ser la presencia más cargante de todo el castillo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es amable con él?

Nadie en su vida ha sido amable con Sirius. Nunca. Y ese completo desconocido no ceja en su empeño de intentar sacarle una sonrisa. Y ahí está, con una chulería que no cabe en un cuerpo tan menudo, esperando que la batalla continúe.

- Sirius.

Los dos Gryffindor se vuelven al unísono hacia la voz cargada de desprecio. Envuelto en una bufanda verde y plateada y el pelo largo, blanco, peinado en una trenza que cae sobre su pecho, en el que una serpiente destaca en el negro de la túnica, Lucius Malfoy. A su lado otro muchacho más alto y también de Slytherin les mira con impasibilidad.

- ¡Lucio!

- Es Lucius, imbécil.

Sirius le mira cómo si no entendiese su idioma. Es terriblemente malo recordando los nombres. Esa es la principal razón por la que le resulta mucho más fácil poner motes a todo el mundo.

- ¿Y, qué te trae por aquí, primo? - el joven Gryffindor deja caer la última palabra con burla.

- Solamente te quería felicitar por haber decepcionado a la familia Black una vez más y a desearte mi más sincera suerte para cuando vuelvas a casa en Navidad.

- ¡Gracias! No hay nada que me complazca más en el mundo que decepcionar a la familia Black y en concreto a mi desagradable madre.

- Los de tu calaña acabaréis mal, Sirius, te lo advierto - Lucius vuelve sus ojos claros hacia la figura de James que observa la escena sin mover un solo músculo. - Y encima con este tipo de compañías… Un sucio Potter. - Escupe la P como si le diera asco.

- Sí que es cierto que el pobre a veces no controla bien su higiene…- bromea Sirius -, pero tampoco es como para llamarle sucio.

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso?

- Demasiado.

- ¡Te borraría esa sonrisa con un golpe de varita!-Lucius levanta la varita sin verdadera intención de hacer nada.

- Y antes de que pudieras levantarla habría hecho que te sangrara la nariz tanto que no saldrías de la enfermería en una semana.-el brazo de James se extiende a la velocidad de la luz y la punta de su varita roza la barbilla del Slytherin.

- Cállate, gafotas. - sisea el rubio sin apartar la vista del arma que le apunta.

- Mira, Lucio, somos dos hombres contra… - Sirius finge que cuenta -, ¿medio intento de persona? Así que más vale que arrastres tu culo de sangre pura de aquí o te aseguro que no podrás sentarte en mucho tiempo, imbécil.

- ¡Haré que tu madre se entere de esto! - Berrea mientras gira sobre sí mismo y se envuelve en la capa - ¡Haré que sepa con qué clase de gente te juntas!

- ¡HAZLO! - brama Sirius con la boca torcida.

Y se hace el silencio.

_Why don't we sing this song together, open our heads, let the pictures come…_

En un principio Sirius cree que la canción está sonando en el interior de su cabeza, como suele ocurrir, pero después se da cuenta de que James tararea la letra con más o menos acierto y juguetea con varios mechones de pelo que le caen sobre la nariz.

- Lo haces de pena, ¿lo sabías?

- James Potter, experto en destrozar cualquier canción que se proponga -le tiende la mano desnuda -. ¿Y tú eras…?

- Sirius Black-le coge de la mano y ninguno de los dos siente frío, porque tienen los dedos congelados-. Pronto se me conocerá como el tipo que le pateó el culo a Lucio Malfoy.

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

- Puedes cantar con uno de esos _crimófonos_ que tienen los muggles y seguro que el colegio entero huye despavorido.

- ¿Estamos juntos en esto, entonces? - los ojos marrones de James brillan tras las gafas. Es el calor de la venganza lo que bombea en su corazón en ese momento.

- Lo estamos - Sirius asiente y salta para alejarse de él y continuar su camino-. Pero no me sigas.

James se queda quieto, se revuelve el pelo y sonríe ampliamente.

- ¡Sigues comportándote como un engreído!-repite.

Ambos empiezan a tiritar cuando pierden de vista al otro, porque octubre en Hogwarts está resultando asombrosamente frío y solamente a dos idiotas como Sirius Black y James Potter se les ocurre la idea de gastar su hora libre de la mañana paseando por los anchos pasillos que bordean el atrio exterior del castillo.

**El día en el que James Potter se fijó en Lily Evans por primera vez**

La asignatura de Pociones es sin duda la peor de todas las clases que existen en Hogwarts. James está convencido de ello y lo repite diez veces en voz alta, hablando con Sirius. Remus camina con el grueso libro de tapas azul oscuro que reza "_Filtros y pociones mágicas_" en letras doradas. Peter mueve las piernas rápido para poder seguir su ritmo y su nariz casi roza la espalda de James.

_No es que me moleste_, piensa el chico mientras siente la respiración agitada del rubio en su nuca, pero admite que _resulta excesivamente cargante. Esa rata se ha enamorado de ti, gafotas _repite Sirius cada vez que hablan del tema cuando los otros dos no están presentes. Y James suspira, cuenta hasta tres y aprende a vivir con su nueva condición: Él es James Potter y Peter Pettigrew es su sombra. Bajan las estrechas escaleras que llevan a las mazmorras; las paredes están húmedas y Sirius hace una mueca cuando toca un poco de verdín y los dedos se le manchan.

- Las pociones no son magia, no hay que mover la varita.-concluye James-¿Qué hicimos el otro día aparte de remover agua y cortarme el dedo con las estúpidas hierbas aromáticas?

- Slughorn es simpático.-interviene Peter.

- Te cortaste el dedo porque no puedes ver con esas gafas enormes cuando se te empañan.

Los ojos de Lupin se ponen en blanco pero nadie le ve. Hace días que se pregunta por qué camina cerca de esos patanes; se cansa de ver cómo Sirius provoca a James y este le responde con grandes sonrisas o algún que otro puñal; le da pena ver cómo Peter se derrite de admiración cada vez que el joven Potter abre la boca. Es incómodo para todos. Pero Remus no habla. Sabe que ese análisis de sus compañeros de habitación le resultará útil en algún momento y para qué mentir, resulta francamente divertido ver cómo debaten entre ellos cuestiones tan estúpidas como "Sirius, ¿qué es un _enfluche_ y para qué sirve?" o "Gafotas, ¿crees que podría pescar uno de esos grindylows del Lago Negro y tenerlo como mascota?"Y Remus se ríe internamente: "Los_enchufles_, descerebrado, sirven para calentar cosas. Los muggles cogen sus comidas y con esos trozos de plástico hacen que salga calor" y un sorprendentemente cauto "puede ser buena idea, pero tendríamos que hacerle dormir en la cama de Peter y acabaría secándose."

Cuando era pequeño, en casa de Remus siempre se compraba el periódico los domingos, su padre iba al quiosco y traía esas páginas enormes. El pequeño Lupin simplemente cogía las hojas en las que había viñetas divertidas; la sección de chistes. Sirius y James representan su entretenimiento los domingos, salvo que la diversión dura la semana entera.

Sirius sigue quejándose de su mano mohosa cuando el profesor Slughorn les saluda animadamente desde la puerta del aula.

- Vamos, vamos, no se retrasen…-tiene aspecto bonachón. Tripa oronda de haber bebido demasiadas cervezas de mantequilla cuando entró en la edad adulta y ojos pequeños y brillantes.

La mazmorra está oscura, en la parte superior de la pared, ennegrecida por los vapores de los calderos hay varias ventanas con cristaleras verdosas que no proporcionan luz pero que comunican con las habitaciones contiguas. Los cuatro caminan por el pasillo y se sientan, en las largas mesas de madera de nogal oscurecida; primero Sirius, a su lado James, después Remus y finalmente Peter.

- ¿Qué os parece si llevamos a cabo un pequeño reto hoy?-Slughorn cierra la puerta a su espalda y mueve la varita encendiendo varias de las antorchas que ocupan la pared tras su escritorio-Es sencillo, ¿alguien sabe qué es la poción para la cura de ebulliciones?

Una mano se alza casi a la velocidad del rayo. Los ojos de Slughorn se posan en la persona dueña del brazo y sonríe.

- La Poción Curadora de Forúnculos, señor. El propio nombre lo indica, es perfecta para eliminar los forúnculos de la piel.

- ¡Correcto!, señorita…

- Lily, Lily Evans.

- ¿Qué demonios es un forúnculo? - Pregunta Sirius. James se inclina hacia Remus y susurra en voz baja.

- Un grano.

- Sirius, un forúnculo es un grano. - repite James.

- Ya lo sabía, imbécil, solamente te estaba probando.

Slughorn sigue hablando con la chica, que ahora enumera varios ingredientes que parece haber aprendido de memoria del libro.

- …y dos púas de puercoespín.-completa ella.

- ¡Maravilloso! ¡Simplemente maravilloso, señorita Evans! - Slughorn parece fuera de sí - ¡Diez puntos bien merecidos para Gryffindor! Y ahora que esta amable señorita nos ha dicho lo que necesitamos hacer para preparar la poción, ¿por qué no lo intentan? Por parejas, por favor.

Sirius gruñe, _otra vez con Cuatrojos_… Pero se compadece más del pobre Mudito, que comparte caldero con el crío ratón.

- Colmillos de serpiente… - James habla con voz grave y mueve un par de dientes blanco marfil sobre las cabezas de ambos-Sería más divertido si pudiéramos arrancárselos a los Slytherin.

- Seguro que los colmillos de Lucio son tan blancos como esos… Seguro que están afilados y cargados de veneno.

- Pues que se muerda algún día…-susurra James mientras los echa al caldero.

- Sí, y que se envenene.

Los dos chicos empiezan a hablar, sin preocuparse de que el agua del caldero es de color marrón barro desde hace minutos. Slytherin es mejor tema. Odian a esos estúpidos Slytherin _alguien debería encerrarles en las mazmorras y que no pudieran salir nunca _dice Sirius _no, no, mejor que puedan salir de vez en cuando, para que nos diviertan._

- Perdonad, chicos, ¿os sobra un cuerno de babosa?

James Potter jurará muchos años después que en aquel momento, la mazmorra mugrienta en la que se encontraban se iluminó como si todos ellos hubieran gritado _Lumos_ al mismo tiempo, también dirá que esbozó su mejor sonrisa, incluso que la chica le miró durante varios segundos, perdida en sus ojos marrones. Añadirá que el humo de los calderos empezó a formar corazones perfectos y que el suspiro de Lily Evans resonó en toda la habitación.

Pero la mazmorra está tan oscura como siempre, Lily apenas tiene mayor interés en él que el de conseguir el ingrediente para su poción y el único cambio que se produce en el humo es que se torna de gris _poción correcta _a negro _lo estás haciendo mal._

Sirius reirá infinitas veces al recordar la cara de su mejor amigo en ese momento.

Sí que es cierto que los ojos verdes de Lily y los de James se encuentran en un solo segundo, un segundo que acaba con un parpadeo y que para el universo dura una vida entera y que hace vibrar toda la mazmorra, pero de eso ninguno de los dos se da cuenta.

- Toma, aquí tienes. - dice el chico de gafas, aunque para el resto del mundo suena algo así como _goma, babosa… goma._

- Ehm…. Gracias.

La chica les mira como si tuvieran verdaderos forúnculos en la cara y se vuelve.

James la observa, el pelo rojo cae por su espalda hasta el momento en el que ella, acalorada recoge los rizos en una alta coleta. Y ahí James es incapaz de ver nada más aparte de la piel pálida que tiene delante. Siempre acabarán hablando de _la curva del cuello de Lily Evans _en las "reuniones serias". Esa curva en el cuello que se marca cuando ella se inclina sobre el caldero para dar vueltas a la poción. Esa curva en el cuello que se estira cuando la Gryffindor levanta la varita y el líquido azul comienza a burbujear suavemente.

- ¡Oh! - los ojos de Slughorn vuelven a brillar- Perfecto, es un azul perfecto… Cinco puntos más para su casa - el profesor da media vuelta y se acerca al caldero de Remus y Peter, donde, con sorpresa, los dos han conseguido que la poción sea también de color azul-. Y ustedes dos…

Sirius y James miran el caldero con cierto asco; ni siquiera es líquido, la pastura que han creado es de color negro y apesta a quemado.

- Anda. - Sirius se da cuenta en ese momento de que no han seguido ni una sola de las pautas del libro. Su atención en los últimos minutos ha sido el estúpido de Lucio, al lado del estúpido de pelo graso. Ambos revolotean como murciélagos alrededor del caldero, buscando la perfección.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? - Slughorn se lleva la mano al pecho como si le hubieran traicionado-¡Tiene que ser veneno por lo menos!

- Esperemos que no…-Sirius mete el puño en el caldero y en un movimiento fugaz lo restriega por la cara de James, que sorprendido sale de su ensimismamiento.

- Agh. - gruñe - Sabe como… Como a pollo quemado.

- ¡Señores! - el profesor chilla alarmado cuando Sirius dice _es cierto, sabe a pollo quemado_ relamiéndose la comisura de los labios.

Los dos muchachos salen de la clase todavía con los gritos del jefe de la casa Slytherin en sus oídos _¡A la enfermería! ¡A la enfermería! _Pero ellos dos no hacen caso, en su lugar esperan apoyados en la escalera, mirando hacia arriba, al interminable techo del castillo y cuando Lupin y Peter salen del aula les saludan. Remus no dice nada, simplemente deja caer la bolsa a los pies y se apoya en la barandilla, justo al lado de Sirius, que le mira por encima del hombro con curiosidad.

Peter se sienta en el suelo y empieza a juguetear con los cordones de sus zapatillas.

James solamente aparta la vista del infinito para ver como una cabellera pelirroja desaparece en la esquina acompañada de un pelo graso que reconoce rápidamente.

Mucha gente dirá que James y Lily Potter se conocieron en el pasillo, que ella necesitaba ayuda con los libros y que él, como buen caballero que era le echó una mano; que ella cayó rendida a sus pies, que la sonrisa del chico la cautivó desde el principio. La leyenda contará que Lily y James fueron almas gemelas desde el principio, que nunca existió un amor tan infantil y eterno como el suyo, pero pocos sabrán que las primeras palabras que cruzaron fueron "cuerno" y "babosa" en una sucia mazmorra y que el habitualmente bocazas de James Potter se quedó sin palabras mientras Lily Evans esbozaba la misma expresión que cuando vio a su hermana Petunia besarse con el hijo, similar a un gorila, del vecino.


	6. Primer año, parte V

**Ciento cuarenta y dos escaleras**

Los alumnos de primero de la promoción del año 1971 experimentaron, tal y como todos los que pasaron antes que ellos y los que vinieron después que, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es uno de los lugares más maravillosos y mágicos del mundo. Claro que, durante las primeras semanas, con la presión de llegar puntual a las aulas, unido al miedo de acabar perdido en un corredor, los jóvenes magos y brujas que han pisado el castillo no han tenido otra opción que dejarse llevar por su intuición o bien-y más sensatamente-pararse a preguntar a sus compañeros de cursos superiores.

En Hogwarts hay 142 escaleras, algunas de ellas largas y anchas, otras cortas y estrechas; unas tienen un escalón que desaparece cada veinte segundos y otras simplemente cambian de lugar; muchas de ellas son de piedra y otras tantas, en forma de caracol dan tantas vueltas que es imposible no marearte.

La segunda semana del primer curso; Sirius, James y Peter descubren que la escalera que habitualmente acaba en el segundo piso, les lleva, amablemente a un corredor oscuro en el que se escuchan gemidos agónicos dignos de una película de terror. Hay escaleras en Hogwarts que cambian de lugar los viernes, y un par en el tercer piso los miércoles por la tarde, después de la hora del té.

En su tercera semana, Remus averigua que su método para orientarse basándose en la posición de los cuadros no es perfecto. Esa mañana, el desayuno campestre que le indicaba cuando girar a la derecha para encontrar la clase de Transformaciones se convierte en un divertido concierto de rock, haciéndole dar media vuelta y pasar más de diez minutos caminando sin rumbo hasta encontrar el aula.

La primera vez que Sirius se encuentra con Argus Filch está solo. Se encuentra en el Gran Comedor; tiene los pies apoyados en la mesa, mueve la pluma entre los dedos de la mano.

Es entonces cuando escucha un agresivo maullido y una gigantesca gata esquelética de ojos rojizos se le sube a la pierna. ¡_Quita, estúpido gato_! Y sin más, la coge del pellejo y la tira al suelo; el animal bufa y sale corriendo. ¡_TOCA A MI GATA OTRA VEZ Y TE ARRANCO EL PELO DE LA CABEZA, SUCIO CRÍO!_

Y así es como Sirius Black conoce al extraño y huraño hombre. Y cuando el celador abandona la habitación, no sin haber soltado varios improperios más, el joven se queda pensativo, suspira y empieza a hacer una estúpida redacción sobre las distintas etapas de creación de la ley para prohibir el uso de la magia sobre los muggles, llevada a cabo por la Orden de Merlín.

A finales de septiembre de 1971, James salta un escalón que sabe que está roto y sonriente empuja la puerta para cruzar a la zona este del tercer piso. Pero no puede. _Rayos, _masculla entre dientes mientas golpea con el hombro la madera. ¿_Quién ha cerrado esta puerta_? berrea hacia las paredes en un intento de que alguien le escuche.

- Esa puerta no se abre los jueves, señor Potter. - susurra una voz fantasmal.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - James no se da por vencido y pega una patada al pomo.

- Porque es así desde que tengo memoria.

James frunce el ceño y mira a la persona que le está hablando, o al menos el ser que flota delante de sus narices. Nick es el fantasma de la Casa de Gryffindor. Normalmente suele vagar cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, pero en horas de cambio de clases habitúa a deslizarse por los pasillos prestando su ayuda a alumnos en apuros. Como Nick, las otras tres casas tienen sus respectivos fantasmas: El Fraile Gordo, el fantasma de Hufflepuff suele dejarse ver por el Gran Comedor, haciendo amago de coger comida o bebiendo copas de vino invisibles; La Dama Gris, fantasma de Ravenclaw no suele salir de la Torre en la que los miembros de la casa tienen sus dormitorios, es más, James no la ha visto nunca; y por último, el Barón Sanguinario, que acostumbra a arrastrar las cadenas ruidosas por los pasillos del primer piso y las mazmorras. La presencia de los fantasmas puede resultar perturbadora en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando atraviesan alumnos sin querer, pero durante el resto del tiempo, no son más que una pieza más en el inmenso puzzle que es Hogwarts.

- Nick, Nick, ¡haz lo de la cabeza!-pide James emocionado, siendo consciente de que llega tarde y que _por diez minutos más no pasará nada._

- ¿Se cree que soy un mono de feria?-el fantasma indignado se recoloca una chaqueta tan incorpórea como él y desaparece tras la pared.

Un miércoles por la tarde, los alumnos de primero salen de clase de Herbología y reciben el sol con ganas. Remolonean; en realidad a ninguno le apetece bajar a las mazmorras a empezar una clase de Pociones. A pesar del frío, el aire limpio de los jardines les llena los pulmones y crea una sensación de tranquilidad que los oscuros sótanos no proporcionarán nunca.

- ¿No sería genial quedarse aquí eternamente?-pregunta James frotándose los ojos bajo las gafas con cansancio.

- Este lugar es maravilloso.-murmura Remus sentado sobre una piedra y con la mejilla apoyada en el puño.

- ¡Oh, vamos!-Sirius se estira del mismo modo que cada mañana en su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor-Creo que no podría soportar la idea de perderme cada vez que quiero ir al baño.

- Ni yo…-añade Peter levantando la mano.

- Algún día me sabré cada rincón de este castillo-James mira a sus tres compañeros-. Algún día las escaleras se moverán a mi favor y ni siquiera Dumbledore sabrá donde estoy.

- Podrías pegarte una vida entera aquí y no te daría tiempo a aprenderte el primer piso.

- ¿Apostamos algo?

- No, porque evidentemente pienso aprenderme cada centímetro del colegio antes que tú.

Lupin niega con la cabeza con exasperación y Peter abre la boca para añadir que él también quiere apostar, pero al final no dice nada.

Lily Evans sale la última del invernadero y se detiene, mira a las cuatro figuras que contemplan el bosque y por un instante siente curiosidad por saber de qué estarán hablando. Pero nunca se acercará, de forma que nunca escuchará a Sirius decir que _podría aguantar bajo el agua más de cuatro minutos sin respirar, _tampoco verá como James se girará para observarla completamente embobado, segundos después de que ella les dé la espalda, no verá tampoco cómo Peter tropezará con la capa que le queda grande y Remus le ayudará a levantarse con una sonrisa cansada.

Lo que sí que verá será a James correr como una flecha hacia el castillo, con las gafas en la cabeza y a Sirius tras él, resoplando como una bestia_¡HAS HECHO TRAMPAS, GAFOTAS! ¡Slytherin el último!_ le responderá su amigo de forma burlona.

Y segundos después, también escuchará cómo Remus Lupin, arrastrando la capa tras de sí susurrará entre dientes "borregos" y continuará su camino con media sonrisa marcada por una cicatriz en el labio relativamente reciente.

**Magdalenas de la Sra. Pettigrew**

La mañana del domingo 24 de octubre de 1971, una bandada de lechuzas entra por los ventanales del Gran Comedor. Docenas de aves sobrevuelan las cabezas de los alumnos y las más atrevidas se posan sobre los hombros de sus destinatarios. Un pequeño animal pardo aterriza al lado del plato de tostadas de Peter y gorjea cuando el niño le acaricia la cabeza y desanuda un trozo de pergamino gastado que va unido a un paquete envuelto en papel marrón.

- Es una carta de mi madre. - dice mirando a sus compañeros, pero ninguno parece interesado en su correo; Sirius lleva la boca llena de tarta de melaza y el líquido escurre por la comisura de su labio derecho hasta que saca la lengua y se relame; Remus, a su lado, sujeta entre sus largos dedos una tostada untada con mantequilla y ojea por encima uno de esos libros que Peter no entiende; James apuñala sin piedad un trozo de pan y empieza a desmigarlo, como cada mañana, después comienza a hacer bolas y lanzarlas con demasiado acierto a los distintos componentes de la mesa.

Peter suspira y lee la carta por encima, en la que su madre dice que se alegra de que haya hecho amigos tan pronto. El niño mira de nuevo a los tres chicos que le acompañan y por un momento duda de poder llamarlos "amigos", en realidad a veces se pregunta si ellos notan su existencia. Acaba de leer el último "_besos, cariño" _y sus dedos regordetes tratan de desembalar el paquete. Sonríe. Un par de magdalenas caseras, cocinadas con todo el amor del mundo y cubiertas de chocolate se mantienen en perfecto estado y listas para comer.

- ¿Son pasteles? - James le mira fijamente. Bueno, a él no, a las magdalenas. Pero no importa.

- Sí, mi madre…

- ¿Puedo coger uno?

- C…Claro, James.-pronuncia su nombre con cierta devoción.

Peter observa a menudo a James Potter; cuando se levanta con los ojos hinchados y las gafas torcidas enredadas en el pelo, tan negro que podría fundirse con la noche; cuando camina por Hogwarts como si fuera el dueño del mundo, a pesar de que le quede mucho para alcanzar el metro y medio de altura; cuando mueve la varita en clase con demasiada facilidad; cuando compite con Sirius por ver quién es capaz de meterse más bollos de crema en la boca al mismo tiempo; cuando se fija en él y le dice "_Hola, Peter_"; o simplemente cada vez que se mueve. "Amigos". Sí, puede que James sea su amigo, para suerte la suya, y Remus también; no le habla demasiado, siempre anda con la larga nariz metida en los libros, pero Sirius es otro tema. Peter cree que Sirius no habla, cree que Sirius ladra.

La mano de James sale disparada hacia una de las magdalenas y la mira con ojos brillantes.

- ¡Eh!

Sirius se pone de rodillas sobre el banco y apoya las manos en la mesa con un gesto amenazador que hace que Peter retroceda.

- ¿Quieres?-James saca la lengua y lame el bollo en toda su extensión.

- Eso no funcionará dos veces.

Los ojos de James se abren mucho cuando Sirius se pone de pie sobre la mesa y se tira encima de él, cayendo los dos con estrépito al suelo.

Peter mira desesperado a Remus _¡ayuda!, _pero el chico ni se inmuta, simplemente da un nuevo mordisco a su tostada y hace un sonido parecido a_mmmmm_. Finalmente Peter se atreve a mirar a sus dos amigos; James está en el suelo, boca arriba, porque evidentemente ha perdido, y Sirius, sentado a horcajadas sobre él sujeta la magdalena en alto con sonrisa triunfal. Pero el chico de gafas no parece querer perder, se remueve entre jadeos y finalmente frunce el ceño.

- Está bien… pero, ¿no puedes darme un poquito?

- ¿Me debes una rana de chocolate y me pides que te de un trozo de una magdalena casera?

James se da un cabezazo contra el suelo cuando se da por rendido. Sirius le mira directamente a los ojos mientras come lentamente el pastelillo. Venganza. Dulce venganza.

- ¡Poderosa Circe! - exclama bravuconamente - ¡Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!

Peter observa desde su lugar, vuelve a mirar a Lupin, que ahora ha cerrado el libro y mira a los dos amigos con cierta curiosidad que parece la de alguien que disfruta mirando a un animal exótico en el zoo.

- ¡Espero que esta noche no cierres los ojos, Sirius, porque te arrepentirás!-bufa James intentando levantarse sin éxito.

Y entonces ocurre.

Peter se levanta, traga saliva y se agacha al lado de lo dos chicos; extiende el brazo hacia la mano de James y deja la magdalena con cuidado.

- Para ti.-murmura mientras se levanta con las mejillas sonrosadas y se va del Gran Comedor a paso rápido.

James y Sirius se miran anonadados, Remus desde la mesa hace una pequeña "o" con la boca. Sirius se levanta y se sienta lentamente mientras acaba su postre casero. James hace lo mismo, en silencio, después coge un cuchillo y parte su magdalena en dos para dejársela a Lupin a dos centímetros de la mano.

- Es un regalo de Peter para sus amigos.-murmura sin más encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa tarde, James asoma medio cuerpo por la ventana del dormitorio, habiendo dejado prudentemente las gafas sobre la mesilla. Le encanta sentir el viento, que es mucho más fuerte ahí arriba, en la cara, en el pelo e imaginar que vuela. No puede esperar a que empiecen las clases de vuelo.

- ¿Estás loco? - la puerta de la habitación se abre y acto seguido unos brazos le cogen de la cintura y le apartan de su sueño, en el que sus pies ya rozan las nubes-¿Quieres matarte?

- Lo tengo todo controlado. - murmura James mientras se estremece con el cambio de temperatura.

- Pensaba que eras imbécil, pero de ahí a querer caerte desde una torre…

- ¿Sirius Black se preocupa por mí?

- Es evidente que no-miente Sirius-, pero te necesito vivo al menos hasta Halloween. Así que espera una semana escasa y luego te tiras desde la Torre de Astronomía si quieres.

- ¿Halloween?

- Sí, ¿recuerdas que te ofreciste para ayudarme a darle su merecido a ese idiota de Lucio?

- Creo que se llama Lucius.

- ¡Qué más da! - exclama Sirius-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?  
-¿Qué has pensado?

- No sé, ponerle petardos en la cartera hortera que lleva a todos los lados… encantar sus calzoncillos para que al ponérselos le queden más pequeños…

- ¡Eso es simple! - James se coloca las gafas y al instante parece cien veces más empollón - Tenemos que ir más lejos, Sirius. Lucius es un sangre limpia, un ser superior, de forma que merece una broma de categoría superior.

- Tenía algo pensado pero…

- ¿Qué es?

- Es que…- Sirius duda y le mira con culpabilidad-En realidad lo pensé para utilizarlo contigo, pero supongo que es mejor si la víctima es el idiota de mi primo.

En vez de enfadarse, James asiente con la cabeza y le insiste para que le cuente el plan.

- La idea era utilizar el encantamiento _Omnes Separatae_, que si el libro no se equivoca sirve para hacer que dos cuerpos se separen, sobre él. Pensé en echárselo y que no pudiera acercarse a nadie en un tiempo.

- Mmmm…-James da vueltas por la habitación con las manos a la espalda-¿Y por qué en lugar de separarle le _pegamos_ a algo o… a_alguien_?

- ¿Pegarle? -_vaya, este tío piensa bien_- ¿Conoces algún hechizo para pegar a alguien con otra persona?

- No - ríe el chico mientras se agacha para sacar un trozo de pergamino rasgado de su mochila y una pluma junto a su tintero -, pero… Podemos darle la vuelta al hechizo - escribe con mala letra _Eatarapes_ _Senmo _- Tiene que funcionar igual, ¿no?

- No lo sé, pero si no funciona igual le llenamos esa fea cara que tiene de pus.

- ¡Imagínate que hacemos que se multiplique!

- ¡Ni en broma!-Sirius finge entrar en pánico - ¿Y quién será nuestra otra pobre víctima?

- Pues…- James sonríe de medio lado y le indica que se acerque con él a la ventana. Los dos se asoman y observan dos figuras diminutas que conversan tranquilamente, envueltos en cientos de capas de abrigo - Él.

- ¿Quién es?

- Severus Snape. - pronuncia el nombre con asco - Ese idiota de Slytherin siempre anda con Lily Evans por los pasillos. Además me mira mal, es feo y no se lava el pelo.

- ¿Entonces la razón por la que vamos a pegarle con Lucio es porque… Existe?

- Exacto.

Hay crueldad en la última contestación de James. Una crueldad inmensa. Pero a su amigo no le importa. Sirius se inclina junto a él en la ventana y con medio cuerpo fuera creen volar mientras juegan a ver quién acierta en la cabeza de Severus con un escupitajo.

**Juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos.**

El 31 de Octubre de 1971 Sirius se levanta antes de hora y se revuelve entre las sábanas de la litera durante largos minutos hasta que el resto de sus compañeros de habitación despiertan. Cuando pase el tiempo y recuerde aquella mañana, los pensamientos del joven serán de color blanco, del pulcro y limpio blanco de la nieve que repentinamente y sin avisar ha cubierto el castillo y sus inmediaciones. Aquel fascinante fenómeno meteorológico que ha impedido que las lechuzas entreguen el correo matutino quizás hubiera sido el principal tema de conversación durante el desayuno si aquel día hubiese sido un día cualquiera, pero, en lugar de eso, los alumnos se muestran mucho más impacientes e interesados por el banquete que se celebrará esa noche: La noche de Halloween. Sirius baja al Gran Comedor con el jersey gris colocado al revés y el pelo aún despeinado; no ha dormido bien, así que no ha tenido ningunas ganas de arreglarse lo más mínimo. En la mesa contigua, un grupo de Slytherin de segundo comenta que "parece ser que el pequeño Black desconoce la existencia de los peines y los encantamientos alisadores". Sirius escucha el comentario y gruñe, pero lo ignora. Y _hablando de gente que no conoce la existencia de los peines, _James Potter se sienta en ese momento en la mesa, a su lado, y bosteza aproximadamente siete veces antes de comenzar a servirse tostadas y zumo de calabaza. Él, malhumorado, no le presta demasiada atención, pero su compañero de habitación le observa atenta e insistentemente.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me miras, gafotas? Deja de intentarlo, por mucho que me observes no vas a conseguir ser tan genial como yo ni nada por el estilo.

- Eres un cretino, Sirius, pero no… No es eso. Es que hoy es… El día.

_El día. Aunque ha sonado más bien como El Día, con mayúsculas. ¿Qué día? ¿Qué demonios…? Oh. El día. _James piensa que Sirius se ha olvidado por completo de lo que habían planeado y prosigue:

- Ya sabes, el día en el que planeamos _aquello _para hacerle a _esos dos _y…

- Ya, ya lo sé, James - Y se sorprende a si mismo llamando por su nombre al dichoso Cuatrojos - Qué crees, ¿que se me había olvidado?

- Bueno… - Pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a centrar su atención en la tostada que, ligeramente quemada por un lado, está rellenando de mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo? Y, ¿quién hará el hechizo? Es obvio que lo tendré que hacer yo, no estás al nivel de algo tan complicado, gafotas…

- ¡Eh! A mí se me ocurrió lo de darle la vuelta al hechizo.

- Ya, pero el hechizo original era mío. Ni hablar, lo haré yo.

- ¿Qué te has creído? Sin mí, jamás lo habrías pensado. ¡Lo justo es que lo haga yo!

Una voz suave les interrumpe en su acalorada discusión.

- No sé de qué estáis hablando - Y los dos chicos se giran y ven a Remus _no puede ser que Mudito haya abierto la boca sin que nadie se lo haya pedido por favor muchas veces _Lupin sentarse a desayunar frente a ellos - Pero no creo que vayáis a llegar a un acuerdo, así que, ¿por qué no lo intentáis los dos a la vez?

- Bueno, es que… - Sirius va a objetar, pero la verdad es que no hay nada malo en lo que el chico escuálido propone. James se le adelanta.

- ¡Pues no hay más que hablar! Los dos a la vez, entonces. Gracias, Remus.

Remus murmura un "gracias" que ya ninguno escucha, porque están demasiado atareados planeando cómo y cuándo van a hacer que esas dos_sabandijas Slytherin _se acuerden de sus nombres el resto de su miserable vida.

La última clase de la mañana, y por tanto, la elegida para su primera travesura, es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el séptimo piso, en la que Gryffindor y Slytherin comparten aula. Si James y Sirius no estaban demasiado seguros de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, la intervención de Lucius al final de la lección les da un motivo inamovible para llevar adelante el plan.

- Disculpe, señor Shropshire, pero tengo algo que añadir a esta insulsa lección que hemos tenido hoy. - Y Malfoy se levanta del asiento y habla, dirigiéndose a toda la clase. - Opino que la defensa contra las artes oscuras es una asignatura inútil e indigna de impartirse en un colegio creado por y para sangre limpia como es Hogwarts. Los magos de verdad, aquellos que no han contaminado su linaje con sucia sangre muggle, saben que toda la magia, incluso la oscura, existe para servir sus propósitos, y de nada sirve defenderse de ella: Hay que aprender a utilizarla.

Todos los alumnos allí presentes observan al chico ojipláticos, incapaces de creer lo que acaban de escuchar. Todos, menos uno: Severus Snape asiente en silencio. James y Sirius intercambian miradas maliciosas, y el profesor Shropshire, un hombre de mediana edad, alto y delgado pero con las mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas, se limita a contestar un escueto "gracias por su intervención, Malfoy. Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Y ahora, abran el libro por la página…"

Cuando finaliza la clase, los dos Gryffindor no corren sino vuelan a ocultarse en el escondrijo que previamente han planeado: Un pequeño recoveco al fondo del pasillo. Unos quince metros hacia delante, el viejo tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado descansa en el mismo sitio en el que lleva colocado cientos de años, pero, aquel día, parece que observa fijamente a los dos alumnos que, entre risas y movimientos nerviosos, intentan que su presencia no sea muy visible. La jugada no podría haberles salido mejor: El profesor ha retenido a Lucius unos minutos tras la clase a causa de la desafortunada intervención en la clase.

- Ese Snape siempre sale el último de clase - dice Sirius, y, evidentemente, es un detalle del que todos se han percatado: Snape siempre recoge sus cosas lentamente y con parsimonia y sale cuando la clase y los pasillos ya están despejados. Se rumorea que lo hace porque no tiene demasiadas habilidades sociales, pero James está convencido de que "es porque teme que alguien vaya detrás suyo y le lave ese grasiento pelo suyo. Debe tener fobia al agua o algo parecido."

Los minutos pasan lentos. En realidad, tan solo son cinco, pero para James y Sirius, inmóviles y silenciosos (o eso intentan) en su rincón, parecen aproximadamente diez horas. Finalmente, Lucius sale de la clase mientras se peina el cabello rubio platino hacia atrás, y justo después, aparece Snape, agarrando con fuerza sus libros y mirando al suelo. Los dos chicos blanden sus varitas y se ponen de acuerdo. Cuchichean: "Uno… Dos… ¿no te adelantes, eh?... Tres… Cuatro… ¿cuándo se supone que vamos a hacerlo, tío?, a la de diez, ¿no?, ¿A la de diez? ¿Estás loco?, vale, vale… A la de tres… ¡Una! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!"

- ¡Eatarapes Senmo! - exclaman a la vez, Sirius y James, y agitan las varitas tan compenetrados como si fuesen uno solo.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que aquello funcionase tan bien: Sus varitas emiten cada una un chorro de luz de color rosado que vuela por el pasillo, en distintas direcciones: El de James, hacia Snape; el de Sirius, hacia Lucius. Las víctimas del hechizo no ven a los ejecutores, pero sí ven el destello y una especie de fuerza sobre natural les atrae al uno hacia el otro, y cuando quieren darse cuenta, están irremediablemente unidos el uno al otro: Frente con frente, nariz con nariz (y esto, personalmente, a James le hace mucha gracia, es decir, _tiene que ser la sensación más horrible del mundo estar cerca de la asquerosa nariz de Snape_), estómago con estómago y, por mucho que intentan alejarse, separarse, no lo consiguen. Sirius se sorprende a sí mismo halagando a James:

- Lo has hecho bien, tío. - Y los dos estallan en sonoras carcajadas, hasta que apenas pueden respirar de la risa y los ojos lagrimean. Entonces, Lucius chilla.

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK, JURO QUE ME VENGARÉ POR ESTO, PIENSO MATARTE! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡EN CUANTO PUEDA MOVERME JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! - Pero estas palabras solo consiguen que los dos chicos se rían aún más, y más fuerte.

Lucius sigue despotricando contra ellos dos durante un rato. Snape tiene los ojos llorosos y no se atreve a mirar directamente a Lucius a los ojos, así que centra su mirada en los otros dos chicos: James está sentado en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento; Sirius sigue encontrando la escena enormemente divertida y parece que nada en el mundo podría borrar la sonrisa que, de oreja a oreja, se ha instalado en su cara en ese momento.

Nada, salvo el sonido de las pequeñas patas de un gato arañando el suelo de piedra del pasillo del séptimo piso.

**Siempre preparada para las necesidades del buscador**

Es Sirius el primero que se fija en el par de ojos rojos malignos que les traspasan a ambos como cuchillos. _Ese maldito gato…_ Pero no piensa mucho, porque ve a James todavía sentado en el suelo con las manos alrededor del estómago y teme por sus dos vidas; _ese estúpido de conserje me cortará el pelo y aunque seguiría manteniendo mi atractivo no lo considero necesario._

- James, James, James-repite el nombre del chico incansablemente-. El bicho del conserje acaba de vernos, ¡tenemos que separarles para que no tengan pruebas!

- Oh… - James se incorpora rápidamente y levanta la varita conteniendo la risa hacia los dos Slytherin, que con dificultad intentan que sus bocas no se rocen_ es tan patético que les miraría todo el día _piensa antes de concentrar su atención en el hechizo- _¡Omnes Separatae!_

Un chorro de luz rojiza sale de la punta de su varita e impacta en los dos chicos, pero no pasa nada.

- ¡Aparta!-Sirius le da un empujón y sacude el brazo con fiereza-_¡Omnes Separatae!_

Y de nuevo saltan chispas, pero la magia no arregla nada.

- Creo que la hemos cagado.

- Sí.-asiente Sirius-¿Qué hacemos?

- Correr por nuestras vidas, Black.

En una mirada silenciosa echan a correr como si les persiguiese el diablo _aunque sinceramente, Argus Filch es peor que el diablo, o por lo menos huele peor que el azufre, eso te lo aseguro, Remus_, dirá James cuando le cuenten lo ocurrido a Lupin tiempo después.

- ¿Has visto la cara del imbécil de Lucio cuando se ha juntado con el apestoso ese?-grita Sirius por encima del hombro.

- ¡Creo que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, tío!-James carcajea-Nunca jamás pensé que vería a Snape en brazos de otro hombre tan pronto…

Los dos ríen y se paran, intentando situarse. _Pues ni idea de dónde estamos _murmura Sirius para sí mismo.

- ¿No hay ninguna puerta abierta en este maldito piso?-brama finalmente Sirius.

- No - niega James-, como me ponía muy nervioso con las estúpidas puertas que se me cerraban en la cara, pasé una mañana entera probando una a una todas las puertas desde el tercer piso hasta este y te aseguro que ninguna se abrirá para nosotros hoy.

- ¿Por eso faltaste a Encantamientos el otro día?

- Eeeeeeeeeexacto. - alarga tanto la palabra que apenas escuchan un maullido al fondo del corredor.

- Algún día me comeré a ese bicho con rebozado en chocolate.

- ¿Se pueden rebozar cosas con el chocolate? ¿No es más correcto untar o bañar o…?

- ¡¿ERES LUPIN?! - Sirius vocifera tanto que está seguro de que le han tenido que oír hasta los elfos domésticos de las cocinas. Sacude la cabeza y coge a James de la manga de la túnica y tira de él-Como no salgamos de esta te juro que a ti también te comeré con patatas.

James no dice nada, simplemente sigue corriendo al ritmo de Sirius, preguntándose qué camino está siguiendo y porqué gira sobre sí mismo cada tres zancadas que dan, _con lo fácil que sería encontrar un estúpido sitio en el que no nos encuentre nadie, ¡sólo pido eso! No entiendo por qué Sirius se comporta así, tampoco es que yo tenga toda la culpa…_

- Tío, -Sirius deja de correr y abre la boca- ¿qué es eso?

-Una puerta que no debería estar ahí.

-¡Entra!

Los dos entran jadeando y cierran la puerta conteniendo la respiración. El interior es estrecho, demasiado estrecho como para resultar cómodo. Sirius pasa las manos por la pared intentando buscar algún candelabro o algo que les sirva para iluminarse, pero no lo consigue.

- Espera…-James se aclara la garganta-Era… ¡Lumos!

Una luz azulada ilumina la estancia y se dan cuenta de que no es más que un diminuto espacio vacío. James se agacha para echar un vistazo a la puerta por la que han entrado y busca la ranura de la llave con curiosidad; pero se queda casi tan blanco como el día que su padre le contó que podía haber bowtruckles con ganas de sacarle los ojos en su armario. Después descubrió que era imposible y que el Sr. Potter le había tomado el pelo.

-No…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que la cerradura ha desaparecido, no hay puerta, ni salida.

-Bromeas.

Sirius le empuja y observa el lugar que antes ha ocupado una puerta y que ahora es… Piedra.

-Genial.-el muchacho se echa el pelo por la cara y se sienta dejando caer la espalda en la pared.

James se queda en pie, con la varita pegada al cuerpo y guarda silencio.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que Sirius y James se dejaron de hablar, pero a diferencia de las siguientes, que se arreglarían con un _ey, mariquita, vamos a ver cómo Evans estudia en la biblioteca _o _Sirius, ¿te apetece echar un duelo delante del despacho de Flitwick?_, esta costó un poco más. La primera fue, sin duda casi la peor de todas las discusiones que tuvieron a lo largo de su vida.

Sirius observa sus rodillas con detenimiento y James cuenta los ladrillos de la pared una y otra vez, _oh, mierda, me he saltado el de la mancha verdosa _y vuelta a empezar.

-Sirius…-finalmente se vuelve y se sienta a su lado-Por favor, perdóname, ha sido todo culpa mía.

El otro no dice ni media palabra.

-Por favor… Solamente quería que nos divirtiéramos, no quería que acabáramos encerrados en este _loquesea_. Te prometo que le contaré a Filch que fue mi culpa, que te obligué a hacerlo y que luego te arrastré hasta aquí.

-¿En serio?-Sirius alza la cabeza con sorpresa-¿Harías eso de verdad?

-Sí, claro… Eres mi amigo, no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo y no me importa tener que limpiar cien retretes o que Filch me cuelgue de los pulgares si eso significa que voy a poder seguir yendo contigo.

-Cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts a mi casa, mi madre me dijo que si no estaba en Slytherin se encargaría de mí. Ser parte de la familia Black, como ya sabrás, no es fácil, y sobre todo cuando durante doce años no has hecho nada más que meter la pata en absolutamente todo. Sin embargo, cuando leí la letra cursiva de Dumbledore no vi este colegio como una oportunidad de rectificar todo lo malo que he hecho por mi familia, por mi madre, no; lo vi como una nueva forma de molestar y de ensuciar mi apellido. ¿Entiendes lo bien que me sentí cuando el Sombrero gritó Gryffindor? ¿Soy un Gryffindor, James?

-¡Eres tan Gryffindor como yo!-James sonríe como solo él sabe-Jamás pensé que eras como esa escoria de Lucius Malfoy. Tú eres diferente, Sirius… Eres buena persona y se puede confiar en ti. Además te gusta el Quidditch, _sí, he visto esas revistas que escondes al fondo de tu maleta_y eres de los…

- De los Chudley Cannons.-completa Sirius.

- ¡EL MEJOR EQUIPO DEL MUNDO!

- Pero si la última vez que ganamos la Liga fue en 1892…

James niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Veintiún ligas a nuestra espalda y tú te quejas? ¡A por la victoria!

Los dos ríen en voz baja, al unísono. Dos carcajadas que suenan tan perfectas, tan musicales cuando se producen a la vez, que en el año 1978, Hogwarts las echará de menos. Y que en 1981 se escucharán por última vez. Porque todas las melodías acaban en algún momento. Pero mientras James y Sirius ríen en ese armario sucio y estrecho, no saben nada de eso, no saben nada del futuro, ni de magos oscuros, ni de profecías ni de guerras; su única preocupación es el Quidditch, _esas sucias sabandijas de Slytherin _como suele decir Sirius y ser felices, felices mientras puedan.

- Te pido perdón, James-dice entonces Sirius-. No has tenido la culpa de que nos hayamos quedado encerrados y bueno… ha merecido la pena.

- Bueno, me alegra que al menos hayas dejado de llamarme gafotas.

- Lo decía desde el cariño. En realidad creo que si yo no existiera tú serías probablemente el tipo más atractivo de Hogwarts.

- Entonces… ¿somos amigos?

Hablan de las clases_ apuesto a que no eres capaz de levantarte en Historia de la Magia y atravesar al profesor Binns_; hablan de Snape (de su desproporcionada nariz)_ ¿crees que habrán conseguido separarles?;_ hablan de Lily Evans, _es una chica, James, las chicas son seres extraños; _hablan de Peter y de las magdalenas de su madre; hablan de ese libro que Remus se dejó en la cama y que los dos intentaron leer pero dejaron "porque la letra era demasiado pequeña y no tenía dibujos"; hablan de tantas cosas que cuando cae la noche creen conocerse de toda la vida.

James Potter y Sirius Black pasarán la noche entera en lo que más tarde descubrirán como la Sala de los Menesteres. De madrugada, James no podrá más y su cabeza caerá sobre el hombro de su amigo, comenzando a respirar rítmicamente. Sirius le mirará con una sonrisa nueva para él y murmurará antes de dormirse: **Sí, lo somos.**

La Historia de la Magia hablará de cómo James Potter confío ciegamente durante toda su vida en su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. La gente contará mil y una veces cómo hubo un tiempo en el que fue imposible pronunciar el nombre de uno sin decir el del otro. _Como uña y carne. _Dirán algunos. _Los mejores amigos que podían existir_. Y tendrán razón; pero lo que realmente Sirius y James encontraron esa noche en la Sala de los Menesteres no fue un escondite para huir de Filch o de su Sra. Norris, lo que encontraron fue el hermano que nunca tuvieron, porque "_La Sala de los Menesteres a veces está ahí, y a veces no lo está, pero cuando aparece, siempre está preparada para las necesidades del buscador."._

**Lo que nadie más que ellos sabrá jamás**

- ¿Ha visto a James Potter por aquí, señora Pomfrey? - pregunta Peter desde el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería.

Pero no obtiene respuesta. No está seguro si está permitido para los alumnos entrar en la enfermería sin permiso, así que se mantiene tras la cortina que cubre la entrada y vuelve a preguntar.

- ¿Señora Pomfrey?

Y sólo le responde el silencio.

_No debe haber nadie aquí, así que supongo que no pasa nada porque entre y eche un vistazo. Quizás Sirius y James se han puesto enfermos y están descansando. Sí, ¡será eso! Se alegrarán de verme._

No sin algo de temor porque alguien le descubra allí, tan temprano y sin permiso, se adentra en la estancia y lo que ve es quizás la imagen más perturbadora que ha presenciado en sus once años de vida.

Lucius Malfoy y _ese Slytherin del que James siempre se ríe por tener la nariz muy fea _Snape están tumbados en la cama. Y con _tumbados en la cama _quiere decir en la misma cama, el uno encima del otro: Lucius, boca arriba, rígido en el colchón; Snape, angustiado, boca abajo, mirando hacia Lucius. Ambos están visiblemente incómodos y unidos por el estómago por una especie de fuerza invisible. El pelo oscuro y grasiento del chico cuyo nombre Peter desconoce cae sobre el rostro de Lucius. _Dios mío, parece que van a besarse._ No se dan cuenta de su presencia porque están demasiado ocupados discutiendo:

- ¿No podríamos cambiar un rato? Me duele la espalda de estar así… - Dice Snape, tratando de sonar neutral, pero en realidad, el tono de súplica en sus ojos llorosos es evidente.

- Ni hablar, Severus. No me pondría encima de ti ni aunque me pagases todos los galeones del mundo. Y aparta tu pelo de mi cara, ¿quieres?

Entonces la señora Pomfrey aparece desde uno de los laterales de la enfermería con un enorme caldero lleno de ungüento burbujeante de color verdoso que ella asegura que "por fin podrá separarles". En ese momento, Peter se ve obligado a salir de la habitación y correr en otra dirección antes de ser descubrierto, pero corre con una sonrisa en los labios - y es extraño, porque Peter detesta correr - y pensando que _no sé qué les ha pasado pero ojalá no puedan separarlos nunca y tengan que vivir así el resto de su vida._

Peter se ha levantado esa mañana a la hora habitual y se ha encontrado solo en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor. Ni rastro de ninguno de sus tres amigos. No le sorprende de Remus: _Remus siempre se levanta muy temprano así que es normal que no esté aquí. _Pero Sirius y James siempre amanecen incluso más tarde que el propio Peter, arañando hasta los últimos segundos bajo el calor de las sábanas y con los ojos cerrados antes de que Remus vuelva de su aseo matutino y abra las cortinas, inundando la habitación de para ellos incómoda y cegadora luz. A veces ni siquiera los primeros rayos de Sol del día consiguen despertarles: Ocultan la cabeza bajo la almohada y continúan allí un rato más. Al final y cuando no queda más remedio, se levantan; se visten de cualquier manera, corren al Gran Comedor, ocultan toda la comida que pueden bajo la túnica y se dirigen a la primera clase, a la que siempre llegan, como James, dice, "puntuales pero a su manera". Es decir, quince minutos tarde; pero solo quince, jamás catorce ni dieciséis.

Pero aquel día no están allí, y la habitación vacía en la semioscuridad le da a Peter incluso un poco de miedo, además de la sensación de soledad. Justo cuando se dispone a bajar, a trompicones, de su cama en la litera superior, justo encima de donde duerme Lupin, éste entra por la puerta y le da los buenos días. Él se olvida de las cortesías y pregunta:

- ¿Has visto a James y Sirius, Remus?

- Hmmmm… No, la verdad es que no. Creo que no han dormido aquí, o al menos, no estaban cuando me he despertado.

- Vale… - Contesta Peter, apesadumbrado, al tiempo que se viste y sale corriendo.

_¿Dónde estarán esos dos? _Después de mirar en la enfermería se le acaban las ideas. Ha buscado en el Gran Comedor y en los jardines y en las mazmorras y los baños e incluso algunas de las clases, y ahora deambula sin rumbo por los pasillos, subiendo por las escaleras que se mueven a su paso, preguntando a algún que otro retrato que se ríe de su peculiar y poco grácil forma de caminar, pero no les encuentra; Parece que James Potter y Sirius Black han desaparecido, se han esfumado.

En realidad, Peter podría continuar el día con normalidad sin encontrar a los dos traviesos niños que ocupan sus pensamientos en ese momento, pero no quiere hacerlo. No quiere hacerlo porque por primera vez, siente que tiene amigos; se siente bien caminando a su lado, desayunando juntos; a veces, durante las lecciones, James se ríe de algo o de alguien, o discute con Sirius, o ambos tratan de convencer al desafortunado alumno que haya cometido el craso error de sentarse en el pupitre de delante de que les permita copiarse sus deberes. Y entonces, el profesor de la clase en cuestión se molesta, y les regaña diciendo algo así como "ustedes, los de ahí atrás, guarden silencio". Y en ese "ustedes" incluye a Peter, que generalmente se sienta cerca de ellos y ríe sus bromas. Y en realidad, él no ha hecho nada, pero no le importan una o dos reprimendas, quizás unos puntos menos para Gryffindor, porque de esa forma, siente que forma parte de algo: De un todo, un "ustedes", un "eh, vosotros tres".

En esto está pensando cuando tropieza con un Ravenclaw de cuarto curso que camina apresurado y con los brazos llenos de libros. Peter sale de su ensimismamiento y se da cuenta de que no tiene ni la más remota idea de donde está: El estrecho pasillo está iluminado sólo parcialmente y allí ya no hay nadie más que él.

Como no sabe a dónde dirigirse, camina de un lado a otro: Del principio del pasillo al final, esperando que aparezca alguien a quien preguntar cómo puede salir de allí, una vez _ojalá encontrase a James ahora mismo, _otra más_ necesito encontrar a James,_ y una tercera _donde estarán James y Sirius, _y la siguiente vez que no llegará al final del corredor, porque se percatará de la existencia de una puerta que juraría que unos minutos antes no estaba allí. No tiene nada que perder, así que la abre cuidadosamente y varita en mano. Y allí están, James Potter y Sirius Black, en una pequeña habitación sin luz que parece un viejo cobertizo. Sirius, despeinado; James siempre lo está, pero esa vez un poco más de lo habitual, y sus gafas están ligeramente torcidas a la derecha sobre la nariz. Duermen, apoyados el uno sobre el otro, encogidos en la diminuta estancia, con las mangas de las camisas por encima de los codos, los primeros botones del cuello desabrochados, sin corbata, y con una pequeña media sonrisa cada uno.

Peter se apresura a despertarles y los dos, desorientados, se miran el uno al otro, y después a Peter, entre ellos, luego a Peter otra vez y finalmente preguntan, al unísono:

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Llegamos tarde?

Los dos estallan en sonoras carcajadas y las más agudas de Pettigrew les acompañan sólo unos segundos después. Éste les explica que les ha estado buscando un buen rato porque no habían dormido en la habitación, y "había pensado que habríais caído enfermos y necesitaríais algo".

Sirius comienza a explicar lo sucedido la tarde anterior, un tanto adornado, de forma que suena mucho más heroico. James no se queda atrás y añade la parte que le corresponde; el otro, escucha ensimismado.

- Y entonces, Lucio sacó la varita y chilló, ¡_Expelliarmus_!, y yo me lancé al suelo para proteger a James de su hechizo.

- Y después fue Snape el que intentó atacar a Sirius pero le desarmé y contrataqué con un _¡Incendi_o!, y juro que jamás había hecho ese hechizo pero funcionó y sus túnicas comenzaron a arder…

- ¡Y entonces los dos se lanzaron al suelo y empezaron a rodar para intentar apagarlas! James y yo no podíamos contener la risa, y entonces se nos ocurrió, bueno, lo de pegarlos, ya sabes.

- ¿Quién, quién hizo el hechizo? - pregunta Peter, notablemente excitado. Sirius y James intercambian una mirada cómplice y es el joven Potter quien contesta.

- Los dos a la vez, Peter. Hicimos el hechizo a la vez y empezaron a salir chispas por todas partes, y se retorcían de dolor, y entonces empezó a salir humo y cuando conseguimos ver otra vez, ¡estaban pegados! Seguro que no han podido separarlos.

Lo que no le contarán a Peter es lo que viene después: Cómo los dos, asustados, trataron de huir de Filch y terminaron escondidos en la que aún no saben que se llama Sala de los Menesteres; cómo entraron allí siendo rivales, y salieron de ella siendo amigos. Nada contarán sobre aquellos primeros minutos en los que se odiaron mutuamente y como la disculpa de James reblandeció el corazón de la oveja negra de los Black, que sintió que el valor y el coraje de aquel chico de cabello eternamente despeinado merecía que confiase en él a toda costa. Peter tampoco sabrá todas las conversaciones que mantuvieron durante la noche, hasta caer rendidos, el uno junto al otro; ni sabrá que, de madrugada, James se despertó un momento, en medio de una pesadilla, y sólo pudieron tranquilizarle la respiración acompasada y los leves ronquidos de Sirius, que identificó como los del hermano que jamás había tenido. Todo aquello se quedará para siempre encerrado entre los ladrillos del pequeño habitáculo, y los dos piensan en ello mientras su compañero de habitación les relata cómo encontró a los Slytherin tumbados en la cama de la enfermería y le escuchan solo a medias.

Ni siquiera cuando, durante el mes siguiente y hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, el tema principal entre los alumnos sea aquel "incidente" (así insistirán en llamarlo los profesores) y los de su casa les pidan millones de veces que relaten qué sucedió, contarán todo aquello: En cambio, dejarán que sea Peter el que se deleite repitiendo la historia una y otra vez con ojos brillantes y sonrisa temblorosa, en la comida, la cena, y en la Sala Común. Y, cuando en el viaje de vuelta de los alumnos a sus hogares por las vacaciones de invierno, un grupo de jóvenes de todos los cursos abarroten el vagón en el que irán sentados Remus, Sirius, James y el pequeño Pettigrew, y pidan a este último que cuente por millonésima vez la historia de cómo sus dos amigos se enfrentaron a los Slytherin y cómo él mismo les descubrió, en la enfermería, el uno sobre el otro, Sirius y James seguirán guardando el recuerdo de aquella noche que compartieron como el primero de todos los secretos que más tarde habrá entre ellos dos. Y una vez que el tren llega a la estación de King's Cross, se despiden sin darle mayor importancia; pero, en el fondo, ambos ansían ya el momento de su reencuentro.


	7. Primer año, parte VI

**Correspondencia**

_¡Sirius!_

_¡Feliz Navidad! No sabía si escribirte, por eso de que tu familia me odiará en cuanto lean mi apellido (o eso me ha dicho mi padre) y admito que tengo un poco de miedo de que tu madre estrangule a mi lechuza, pero ya que me he molestado en escribir, práctica poco habitual en mí, pues no me apetecía comerme el pergamino._

_Bueno, mientras escribo esto me doy cuenta de que podría ser capaz de comerme esta hoja si quisiera, de hecho es evidente que soy capaz de comer más papel que tú, ¿no te cansas de perder en todo? En realidad no es tan malo, siempre podrás decir que fuiste la sombra, el perro de James Potter. Seguro que cuando sea famoso tu nombre aparecerá al lado del mío en letra más pequeña._

_¿Has hecho los deberes? Bueno, no sé por qué te pregunto cuando sé que la respuesta es no. Llevo con los libros encima del escritorio varios días y me he dado cuenta de que tengo demasiada dependencia de que Remus me ayude. Ese tío es listo, Sirius._

_Ayer encontré los regalos que mis padres me han comprado y uno de ellos es un juego de ajedrez mágico, ¡ajedrez mágico! ¿Estás preparado para ser derrotado? Espero que sí, porque en cuanto volvamos a Hogwarts pienso jugar hasta que se te caigan las manos._

_James_

_Querido [tachado] James [/tachado] __Gafotas,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta supongo que significa que he conseguido que la bruja de mi madre no envenene el agua y la comida que le he dado a tu lechuza para que descanse mientras escribo la contestación. Ayer fui a dar una vuelta por Londres y compré unos cuántos de esos círculos enormes que usan los muggles para escuchar música, venilos o algo así. Aún no he conseguido averiguar cómo demonios se hace para que suenen, (pensaba que bastaba con darles vueltas muy rápido en las manos, pero parece ser que no) pero me los llevaré a Hogwarts y seguro que consigo que funcionen antes que tú._

_Parece mentira, pero tengo ganas de volver a Hogwarts. Bueno, no he hecho los deberes ni nada, claro, y no me apetece madrugar ni nada de eso, pero, joder, es que me aburro, James. Llevo encerrado en mi habitación desde que llegué del colegio porque la arpía está enfadada, muy, muy enfadada porque soy "un sucio Gryffindor"._

_He intentado convencerla de que el color rojo y dorado me sienta mucho mejor que el asqueroso verde y combina mucho más con mi color de ojos, pero nada, tío, no entra en razón._

_PD. Vas listo si crees que vas a ganarme una sola partida a ese maldito ajedrez mágico._

_Firmado:_

_Sirius "mucho mejor que tú" Black._

_James,_

_¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Qué has hecho estos días? ¿Te han regalado muchas cosas? ¿Qué cenaste la noche de Navidad? Tengo ganas de volver a Hogwarts porque bueno, no quiero que pienses que no tengo más amigos que vosotros porque claro que los tengo, es más, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, pero, bueno, vosotros sois mejores, ¿vale? ¿Tú tienes amigos fuera de Hogwarts? O sea, no es que piense que no puedas tener más amigos que yo y Sirius y Remus porque claro que puedes tenerlos porque eres simpático y seguro que les gustas a las chicas y eso, pero. Bueno, da igual._

_Ayer mi madre hizo tarta de calabaza y bueno, no está tan buena como la de Hogwarts, pero estaba rica. Además, me dijo que, ya que tanto os habían gustado las magdalenas, ¡podíais venir Sirius y tú a casa y os cocinaría más! ¿No te parece increíble? Bueno, cuéntaselo a Sirius tú si quieres, y podéis venir un día. Pero también puedes venir tú solo si no quieres que Sirius venga. ¡Tú eliges!_

_Bueno, me voy, estoy jugando al ajedrez mágico con mi padre y acaba de comerse mi última torre así que supongo que perderé esta partida, pero la próxima seguro que la gano._

_Un abrazo,_

_Peter._

_Sirius,_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Nos vemos en Enero._

_Un saludo,_

_Peter._

_Remus,_

_¿Qué tal la Navidad? ¿Te han regalado muchas cosas? A mí me han regalado un montón de libros pero bueno, a mí no me gusta leer, pero seguro que te gustarían. Por cierto, hablando de libros, no entiendo muy bien el trabajo sobre el bezoar que tenemos que entregar para clase de Pociones después de Navidades. Si pudieras ayudarme con él te lo agradecería._

_Peter._

_Querido Peter,_

_Las vacaciones están yendo muy bien, gracias. Espero que a ti también. Respecto al trabajo, puedes encontrar toda la información que necesitas en la página 294 del libro de Pociones. Si igualmente no consigues terminarlo, te ayudaré cuando volvamos a Hogwarts. Un saludo para ti y para tu familia._

_Feliz Navidad,_

_Remus Lupin._

**Cuando Sirius perdió dos knuts**

Walburga Black camina regia entre el gentío de la estación, arrastra su largo y oscuro vestido por el brillante suelo, como una alta viuda negra y levanta el cuello con superioridad cada vez que alguien la mira entre curioso y divertido. Sirius desliza los pies, intentando mantener la distancia suficiente como para que no le relacionen con _esa mujer que parece una araña_, como dice un niño que sujeta un globo al lado del mostrador de facturación; pero Walburga le coge del jersey con desagrado y le obliga a caminar a su vera.

- Tienes suerte de que te permita ir con ese sucio atuendo muggle.

Sirius se pregunta en qué momento de locura decidió irse de Hogwarts en Navidad, pero después recuerda que probablemente su madre habría ido a buscarle expresamente hasta el castillo, habría montado un espectáculo y se le habría llevado estirándole del pelo.

Arrastra la maleta que esa misma mañana ha preparado, guardando los libros en el mismo estado en el que llegaron una semana atrás. Sirius lleva las zapatillas llenas de agujeros, los pantalones deshilachados por los bajos y el jersey un par de tallas más grande que la que realmente necesitaría, _parezco uno de esos muggles a los que les gusta vivir en la calle_. Ese pensamiento surge cuando su vista alcanza a ver a tres personas que esperan en pie delante de la entrada al andén del Expreso a Hogwarts. El hombre va trajeado, _perfectamente muggle_ pero exageradamente elegante; la mujer lleva el pelo negro recogido en un moño y sus ojos marrones se encuentran con los de Sirius. El chico siente algo cálido en su interior, no sabe lo que es, pero le gusta; y justo delante de ellos, una persona de pequeño tamaño levanta la mano con entusiasmo.

_Ese idiota… _James lleva una camisa blanca, pulcramente abotonada hasta el cuello, donde nace una corbata atada con un nudo perfecto. Viste un pantalón vaquero de color oscuro y lo único que puede romper la estampa son las zapatillas un poco gastadas. _Juraría que incluso ha intentado peinarse._En efecto, James ha intentado domar su pelo con poco éxito y desastroso resultado: varios mechones cruzan su frente, mientras otros deciden salir despedidos hacia el cielo.

Sirius mira a su madre y da un par de zancadas hacia la familia Potter, observando a su amigo con expresión de _¿de dónde demonios has salido que pareces hermano de Lucio Malfoy?_

-¡Hola, amigo! - James le tiende la mano con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sirius vacila. ¿Es ese James Potter? Tal vez sea una trampa de su madre para eliminarle de una vez por todas. Tal vez al tomar la mano de James exploten los dos por los aires y los cachitos de carne llenen la estación. _Seguro que la gente dirá, ¡Miren! Este es el único trozo que queda de ese muchacho tan apuesto de la familia Black…_

- ¿Tú eres Sirius? - la voz de la Sra. Potter le despierta y su atención vuelve a la mano de James, que no ha cambiado de posición-James nos ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿estáis juntos en el grupo de estudio, no?

- Sí…-capta los ojos de color chocolate bajo las gafas que dicen "niégalo y te haré tragar tu propio pis", así que simplemente extiende también la mano-Sí señora, James y yo estudiamos a menudo, no puedo contar las veces que hemos cambiado el nivel de los relojes de arena del Gran Comedor.

- ¡Eso no nos lo habías contado, Jamie! - la Sra. Potter abraza a su hijo por detrás y le da un beso en la mejilla con orgullo.

- Bueno… no quería alardear….

Sirius observa la escena entre divertido y horrorizado. _Señora Potter, cree que tiene en casa a un niño perfecto y ha criado usted al mayor cretino del mundo. _Ahora comprende porqué James va vestido así; no es que se haya arreglado para la ocasión, al contrario, él _siempre _tiene esa apariencia. En Hogwarts, James suele llevar la corbata mal anudada o incluso se olvida de ponérsela (de hecho, suele pedirle a Remus por favor que le ayude a colocarla los días que recuerda que _Lily no se fijará en un niño que no sabe vestirse en condiciones)_, la camisa por fuera de los pantalones del uniforme y remangada hasta los codos, incluso aunque haga frío. Pero no, el falso… o el verdadero (Sirius no está seguro) James Potter no es más que un niño mimado tan pulcro como el suelo que pisan. Sirius se pregunta hasta cuándo podrá el muchacho mantener la mentira.

- Oh, me alegro de verte. - la Sra. Potter pierde la vista justo encima de Sirius y el chico siente la gélida presencia de su madre en la espalda.

- Estás tan vieja como siempre, querida - suelta la última palabra con asco-, te podría recomendar una poción que hace milagros, pero igual prefieres una de esas mezclas que usan los muggles y que no sirven para nada.

- ¿No es maravilloso que Sirius y James sean amigos? - el Sr. Potter frunce el ceño aparentemente molesto por el ataque gratuito a su mujer - Creía que no quedaba nadie cuerdo entre los Black.

Sirius no sabe por qué pero sonríe; la sonrisa es captada por su madre, que cierra el puño con fuerza y el chico está seguro de que se está conteniendo para no apalearle ahí mismo.

- Adiós.

- Mi padre no quería ser rudo con tu madre, Sirius.

_Rudo. Rudo. Rudo. _Sirius está seguro de que esa palabra no existe y que simplemente se la ha inventado para quedar bien.

- No te preocupes, esa arpía se merece todo lo malo que le pase y más.

- No digas eso…- la Sra. Potter suspira - Es tu madre y estoy segura de que te quiere.

Sirius sabe que no, pero no añade nada más; espera a que James sea achuchado por sus dos padres y finalmente ambos se despiden con la mano antes de traspasar la barrera.

- Te juro que un segundo más y me arranco esta cosa a mordiscos - James se revuelve el pelo con fiereza y se desabrocha los primeros botones de la camisa mientras destroza por completo la corbata, que cae lacia hasta mitad de pecho. Al instante sus brazos de piel clara quedan al descubierto -. ¡Bonito encuentro familiar!

- ¿Qué eres, James?

- Un ser despreciable - admite -. Lo dices por lo de antes, ¿no?

_No, si te parece me estoy refiriendo a la primera vez que fuiste al baño solito._

- Mis padres me tratan como el hijo perfecto que no soy, así que tampoco me cuesta demasiado fingir delante de ellos; siempre lo he hecho, en casa James es el niño que se hace la cama por las mañanas.

Sirius sonríe y le pasa el brazo por el hombro, obligando al niño a agacharse y con la mano izquierda le revuelve el pelo.

- En mi vida había conocido a nadie tan…

- ¿Genial? - jadea James.

Bromean. Sirius arrastra a James con fuerza por el andén y varias chicas mayores les miran con desaprobación. Sirius empieza a cantar y James le secunda mientras suben al tren. Los pasillos se convierten en su escenario cuando pasan por los compartimentos golpeando las ventanas de cristal para crear la percusión. You Can't Always Get What You Want o algo parecido resuena en el vagón numero dos cuando los dos chicos abren la puerta de un pequeño compartimento.

- I _was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy, and man, did he look pretty ill?-_grita Sirius.

- _We decided to have a soda, "watcha favourite flavour?", Cherry red_.-James se sube a uno de los bancos y finge que toca la guitarra.

- _And I sung my song to my friend Jimmy, and he said one word back to me, that was "DEAD_".

Destrozan la canción; una orquesta compuesta por sapos lo habría hecho mejor, pero los dos amigos se sienten como los mismísimos The Rolling Stones, hasta que James deja de recordar la letra y Sirius se tira cansado, dejando que el pelo le cubra la cara.

Cuando el tren comienza su trayecto, James se levanta y cierra la puerta, después se lanza contra la ventana y pega la mejilla al frío cristal para ver el exterior.

- Tengo algo importante que contarte.-su voz está cargada de emoción.

Sirius gruñe y se incorpora para ver cómo su amigo abre la maleta con nerviosismo que simplemente saca un gigantesco mantel de color marrón…_marrón mierda, es marrón mierda._

_- _¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Que pega con tus ojos?

- ¡Imbécil! - James extiende el mantel y después se lo coloca primero sobre los hombros y después se cubre también el pecho.

- ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! - si Sirius Black hubiera estado bebiendo algo probablemente lo habría escupido - ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- ¡Mi padre! - hay orgullo en su voz - ¡Es una Capa Invisible, Sirius! ¿Sabes todo lo que podemos hacer con esto?

- ¿Qué no podemos hacer?-ahora los dos están en pie, tocando el tejido, tan suave que parece seda, pero curiosamente brillante - Podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana bajo esta capa, podemos…

- ¡Podemos ir a la cocina a pedir comida!

- ¡Podemos salir por la noche sin que nos vean!

- ¡Podemos bajarle los pantalones a Snape sin que se dé cuenta!

- ¡Podemos ser los dueños de Hogwarts!-exclaman al mismo tiempo.

La emoción dura más de diez minutos en los que Sirius se envuelve la capa alrededor de la cabeza y simula ser un prisionero de guerra decapitado que ansía sangre de mujeres vírgenes (que no sabe lo que son pero siempre aparecían en las historias que su tío le contaba cuando era un niño); James grita que él no es virgen, que le deje en paz y luego le arrebata el "mantel" y se tira al suelo _oh, no, ¡alguien se me ha comido el brazo! _y Sirius se pone las manos en la cintura y tararea lo que él considera que es música épica mientras salva a su compañero herido en una guerra entre magos y gnomos de jardín que han bebido una poción mal hecha que les ha provocado un aumento de tamaño desmesurado y ganas de comer miembros humanos.

Lo que les hace parar son unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta. Sirius a la velocidad del rayo esconde la capa tras su espalda.

Peter golpea con el dedo y les hace señales; Remus detrás de él observa a través del cristal con mirada impasible; mantiene esa postura de eterna calma, como si nada en el mundo pudiese alterarle, como si esos libros bajo los que se refugia fuesen un escudo entre él y el resto de la humanidad.

- ¿Qué dice Peter? - pregunta Sirius colocando los brazos tras la cabeza.

- Me da pena por Remus, pero si abrimos la puerta querrán entrar los dos.

Peter salta y les sonríe señalándose.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrá aguantar suplicando?-interviene otra vez Sirius.

- No lo sé, ¿apostamos?

- Dos knuts a que en quince minutos se ha ido.

- Dos knuts a que en quince minutos sigue aquí.

Lupin da media vuelta en busca de otro compartimento en cuanto ve a James tras el cristal fingir que no puede escucharles; se lleva el dedo al oído y entrecierra los ojos encogiéndose de hombros. Pero Peter se queda, sigue dando golpes cada tres minutos, observando cómo Sirius dibuja cosas en el cristal empañado y James intenta borrarlas antes de que tomen forma. Finalmente, lo último que ve antes de que le abran la puerta con resignación es a Sirius deslizando con elegancia un par de monedas de color bronce al bolsillo del vaquero de James.

**Buenos días**

James se levanta temprano ese día _¿en serio el mundo existe a estas horas?_, se sienta sobre la cama y se frota los ojos hasta que le duelen. Después alcanza una camisa - que espera que esté limpia y sea suya-y se la abrocha mal, dejando que los botones casen con el ojal que no correspomde, mira con los ojos entrecerrados la corbata de colores amarillos y rojos y le da demasiada pereza ponerse a hacer un nudo, _no he hecho ninguno en mi vida, no voy a ponerme a aprender ahora_, se pone los pantalones y las zapatillas y coge la cartera antes de caminar a tientas en la oscuridad. La puerta de la habitación cruje cuando la cierra a su espalda, baja las escaleras a ciegas, con las manos siguiendo la dirección que le marcan los ladrillos de la pared y finalmente se despereza en la vacía Sala Común _¿por qué hay niebla aquí abajo?_ se pregunta mientras arrastra los pies hacia el retrato, que se abre sin que diga nada; levanta el pie izquierdo y luego el derecho, que se queda enganchado en el marco del cuadro y cae con fuerza al suelo, con la cara cerca del inicio de la escalinata. Escucha una risa y se vuelve con enfado.

- Perdona, cariño, pero ha sido gracioso. - la señora Gorda oculta la boca para evitar que él vea que sigue mofándose. _Como si no se cayese la gente a diario, en serio, ¡¿por qué demonios se ve todo borroso?!_ Al instante se siente estúpido y enrojece, dándose cuenta de que las gafas han permanecido todo el rato enredadas en su pelo. Se las coloca con toda la dignidad que le queda y con las carcajadas del cuadro todavía a su espalda salta los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al Gran Comedor.

Está vacío a excepción de un par de alumnos en cada mesa, _los Remus de las otras casas_. El auténtico Lupin ocupa la mesa de Gryffindor; tiene las piernas cruzadas y un café humea sobre un pequeño plato mientras sujeta con ambas manos un enorme periódico que reza El Profeta. James no duda y camina directamente hasta sentarse a su lado.

- Buenos días, Remus.

- Buenos días, James.

En la mesa solamente está el café y un trozo de pan, pero en el momento en el que James se sienta, aparecen dos platos repletos de tostadas con confitura de fresa y un par de pastelillos de queso Brie. Cuando alarga el brazo, una jarra llena de zumo de calabaza surge de la nada, _malditos elfos talentosos que conocen mis gustos al detalle, _pero él no necesita cosas de su agrado, si no cosas que le gusten a Remus, porque tiene una redacción para entregar en escasas dos horas sobre la importancia de los trasgos en la Primera Guerra Mágica sin hacer en la mochila.

- ¿Quieres chocolate, Remus? - le ofrece con una jarra caliente que acaba de aparecer.

- No, gracias.

- ¿Quieres tostadas?

- No, no tengo hambre.

- ¿Esto está vacío, eh?-comenta dándole un sorbo al zumo-Pero madrugar está bien, me refiero a que me podría acostumbrar esto, podríamos desayunar juntos y todo,-la mirada de Remus dice algo parecido a "_no gracias, es mejor cuando te ahogas en tu propia baba en la habitación apurando el último segundo de sueño_"-pero hace frío, ¿quieres mi bufanda?

- No, gracias, estoy bien.

- Remus, estaba antes observando mi redacción sobre los trasgos en la Primera Guerra Mágica y qué sorpresa la mía que…

- Que no la tienes hecha.-completa Lupin.

- ¡Exacto! - James esboza una mueca de culpabilidad-Pensaba que tú podrías dejarme la tuya y…

- ¿Por qué no la has hecho en las vacaciones? - por primera vez Remus mira a James directamente a los ojos, y el segundo siente como si realmente estuviera haciendo mal pidiéndole los deberes pero _no está mal, es Remus, hace las cosas más rápido que los demás, es justo que comparta su saber con los que somos tontos._ En realidad James no se considera tonto, sino todo lo contrario, pero siempre le resulta más fácil quitarse culpabilidad si piensa que es por falta de capacidades y no por vagancia que no entrega nunca los deberes a tiempo.

- Porque no me dio tiempo…

- Teníamos muchos días, James, es tan sencillo como que te organices-dice Lupin mientras sopla sobre su café-, en vez de merodear por ahí con Sirius podrías aplicarte un poco más en los estudios. No es la primera vez que perdemos puntos para la casa porque uno de los dos no ha hecho los deberes más de tres veces seguidas.

_Vale, ahora sí que me siento mal. _Normalmente James no tiene remordimientos sobre lo que hace, nunca le importa perder cinco, diez, quince o incluso veinte puntos para Gryffindor. Tampoco le preocupa que los profesores le llamen vago y digan cosas como "trabajas por debajo de tus posibilidades, Potter; siempre andas en el guindo, Potter; tendrías que aplicarte un poco más, Potter; no hagas eso, Potter. POTTER, POTTER, POTTER."

Pero ahora que son las palabras de Remus las que le están echando en cara perder tantos puntos, algo en su pecho vuelve a estremecerse, ¿culpa? No, no puede ser culpa, jamás se ha sentido culpable por nada, incluso aquella vez que el hijo muggle del vecino se rompió una pierna porque él le hizo creer que había fantasmas en su cuarto y saltó por la ventana del segundo piso. No, James no sabe lo que es la culpa, ¿por qué entonces se siente mal por pedir unos estúpidos deberes?

- En fin, toma - Remus saca un pergamino limpio, con letra cursiva y lo deja cuidadosamente sobre la mesa-. Pero cambia algunas cosas, para que no se note mucho que te lo has copiado de mí.

- Yo… - James empieza a notar como la rodilla le duele, _probablemente será por la caída de antes_ y entonces decide concentrarse en ese dolor físico en lugar del torbellino de pensamientos contradictorios que está llenando su cabeza en ese instante-No, lo haré yo.

Lupin se sorprende. El tono de voz del chico de gafas es extraño, casi podría decirse que hay orgullo en sus palabras; un orgullo que Remus supone que acaba de pisotear. James saca una pluma y con letra irregular empieza a escribir. Lupin alterna la vista del calendario lunar que ocupa media página en el diario, al pergamino que cada vez tiene más tachones y más manchas. Pasan los minutos y algunos alumnos van entrando en el Gran Comedor, pero James no se inmuta. Con la nariz casi pegada a la mesa y la mano izquierda sujetando una pluma que se mueve dubitativa la mayor parte del tiempo, acaba por poner el último punto con cierto sufrimiento.

- Ya.-dice.

Lupin cierra el periódico, se acaba de un sorbo su café y se levanta. James le mira a través de las gafas, _espero un "enhorabuena", Remus,_ pero la naturaleza perfeccionista del joven hombre lobo le impide felicitar a alguien que acaba de escribir que "la _bictoria_ de los trasgos se _devió_ a su capacidad de_coperar_ en grupo". Las faltas de ortografía le saltan al ojo y se pregunta de dónde ha sacado su compañero la idea de que los trasgos son capaces de cooperar sin sacarse los ojos unos a otros. Así que deja su expresión seria y le da la espalda susurrando un suave "nos vemos en clase luego". Y sale del comedor.

**Libros antiguos y velas encendidas**

Si hubiese tenido que elegir un lugar en el que permanecer encerrado el resto de su vida y no salir jamás, sin pensárselo un segundo Remus hubiese escogido la enorme biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ubicada en el cuarto piso y repleta de estanterías llenas de libros de principio a fin, desde el punto de vista de Lupin lo único que le faltaría a esa sala para ser perfecta sería que la bibliotecaria, Madame Pince, fuese un poco menos estricta y permitiese comer dulces y chocolate durante el estudio.

Allí hay libros de todas las formas, colores y tamaños; algunos están enormemente cubiertos de polvo en el lomo y la portada, y cuando los abres, huele a una época pasada. Remus no sabe cuántos años de vida tiene el castillo así que se imagina que esos libros están allí desde hace muchos, muchísimos siglos. Otros simplemente no huelen a nada y las hojas están tan desgastadas por el uso que, al leerlos, la primera página transparenta a la siguiente, y la siguiente a la siguiente, como si fuese cristal blando y maleable sobre el que alguien ha escrito. Y él podría pasarse toda la eternidad leyendo una y otra vez toda la sabiduría allí recogida, y frecuentemente piensa que _ni en un millón de años nadie podría leerse jamás todos estos libros _y el pensamiento le anima, y le reta, despierta una vocecilla en su interior que nace en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y le dice "tú podrías hacerlo, Remus".

No sabe si podría hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que lo intenta.

Las vacaciones de Navidad acaban de terminar y los alumnos, perezosos, tratan de recuperar poco a poco la rutina y el ritmo de vida habitual en Hogwarts que, si bien no es lo que nadie jamás entendería como "normal", consta de una serie de obligaciones, es decir, deberes y clases, que no dejan de ser un estorbo para los residentes del castillo; aunque, ni la más enorme montaña de deberes ni las más tediosas clases serían jamás capaces de eclipsar la magia que se esconde en cada rincón, cada pasillo y cada recoveco del colegio. La primera sensación de los estudiantes cuando llegan allí en su primer año generalmente es la de que Hogwarts es una fortaleza inexpugnable dentro de la que se esconde un poder increíble que nadie sería capaz de desentrañar en solitario. Las escaleras se mueven; las puertas, caprichosas, deciden cuándo abrirse y cuando no. Allí hay fantasmas, retratos que se mueven y hablan y a veces están, y a veces no están; cientos de elfos domésticos que trabajan incansablemente en las cocinas, pasadizos secretos que desembocan en el lugar menos pensado, escalinatas hacia los dormitorios que, como si tuviesen vida, impiden el paso a los maliciosos alumnos varones a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero no al revés. Esos son solo algunos de todos los misterios que Hogwarts encierra. Otro, y que a Remus intriga bastante más que los mencionados anteriormente, es el de la Sección Prohibida: Los alumnos no pueden acceder a ella sin un permiso escrito por parte de un profesor, y, en realidad, nadie sabe por qué.

El joven licántropo lleva ausente toda la mañana, y también toda la tarde. Remus trata con todas sus fuerzas de dirigir toda su atención al ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts que tiene delante, un libro antiquísimo y roído por el tiempo que, en realidad, no parece que mucha gente haya llegado a leer. Sin embargo y tras leer por decimoctava vez el mismo párrafo, decide que su capacidad de concentración aquel día ha hecho las maletas y ha volado lejos, muy lejos, y no sabe dónde está, pero tampoco cree que vaya a encontrarla.

Cierra el pesado volumen y a duras penas consigue recolocarlo de nuevo en el estante donde reposaba antes de que él mismo, impaciente y curioso por todo lo que tenga que ver con la Historia de la Magia, lo desempolvase días después de su llegada al colegio. En realidad, ya casi es hora de cenar, así que arrastra lánguidamente los pies escaleras abajo hacia el Gran Comedor.

El problema de Remus es que piensa demasiado. Posiblemente, si alguna vez le preguntas sobre cuál cree que es su defecto más grande de todos los que considera que tiene - y en realidad, Remus Lupin no es alguien con la autoestima demasiado elevada - bromeará sobre algo relacionado con su aspecto físico, su nariz o sus cicatrices. Pero, interiormente se dirá a sí mismo que _pienso demasiado. _Una y otra vez, _pienso demasiado. _Sirius, tiempo después, cuando ya se conozcan lo suficiente, dirá muchas veces que Lupin es una especie de anciano encerrado en un cuerpo joven, y él fingirá ofenderse, pero en el fondo asumirá que su amigo está en lo cierto. No pocas veces ha intentado corregir ese aspecto de su actitud: A veces, cuando veía a sus compañeros del colegio muggle reírse de él por andar siempre pegado a un libro y por sus numerosas heridas, o los observaba divertirse puerilmente jugando en el barro, al fútbol, o discutiendo sobre quién podía saltar más alto o correr más rápido, deseaba poder desconectar su mente por un segundo y ser como ellos; no tener preocupaciones, no tratar de que cada acto estuviese siempre respaldado por una pulcra y absoluta racionalidad. Mil veces deseará durante su infancia poder ser "como los demás", y mil y una se convencerá a sí mismo de que no hay lugar para él en el mundo de las personas "normales", ni mucho menos en el de los niños.

Lo que le aflige aquel día y hace que no pueda dejar de pensar es, como tantas otras veces, la proximidad de la Luna. Sólo tres días para la luna llena y él ya la siente; le convierte en un insomne hervidero de emociones que no sabe bien como controlar.

La primera vez que sufrió la transformación estando en Hogwarts, Dumbledore le llevó al Bosque Prohibido y allí, el lobo, libre como nunca lo había sido antes, recorrió el terreno durante un largo tiempo hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas y se desmayó. A la mañana siguiente, tardaron horas en encontrarle, más de medio día, y cuando el director le vio allí, cubierto de arañazos, inconsciente pero tiritando de frío, decidió que quizás había sido una decisión precipitada abandonarle allí de esa forma y a su suerte. Él, la profesora Sprout, la señora Pomfrey, el profesor Flitwick y el mismo Hagrid trabajaron mano a mano para encontrar la solución: Mientras el guardabosques y Flitwick trabajaban, el primero, a mano, y el segundo mediante magia, para construir una especie de pequeña casa improvisada de ladrillos donde refugiar a Remus, el director, la profesora de Herbología y la enfermera estudiaron y efectuaron todo tipo de encantamientos y pociones para plantar y acelerar el crecimiento de lo que los estudiantes llamarían más tarde el Sauce Boxeador. El Sauce Boxeador, cuyo propósito era mantener a los alumnos alejados del lugar donde, una noche al mes, el joven hombre lobo efectuaría su transformación, era un gigantesco árbol de gran altura cuyas ramas móviles atacaban a todo aquel que osase acercarse con una enorme fuerza. Allí encerrado, volvía a sentir la misma angustia que cuando, antes de llegar al colegio, le encadenaban a aquellos grilletes de metal anclados a la pared para tratar de contenerle. La señora Pomfrey le acompañaba cada noche a la entrada de la pequeña casa cada noche antes de la conversión y le recogía por la mañana, trasladándole a la enfermería y curando todas sus heridas. Remus añoraba enormemente aquella primera noche que pasó en el Bosque Prohibido, pero jamás y bajo ningún concepto se hubiese quejado: Se sentía tan agradecido por poder estudiar allí, por todos los cuidados y protección que recibía y, sobre todo, por el hecho de ser tratado como a un igual y no como el monstruo que él sabía que era que sentía que cualquier cosa, en realidad, era más de lo que se merecía.

Apenas prueba bocado durante la cena; se levanta de la mesa antes que los demás y se traslada a la habitación, tan silenciosa y solemnemente que de no ser por su corporeidad cualquiera hubiera podido confundirle con uno de los fantasmas del castillo. Después, se tumba en la cama, se cubre con las mullidas mantas y, sabiendo que va a ser incapaz de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, cierra los ojos y los aprieta contra la almohada, como si presionando muy, muy fuerte fuese a desaparecer, y con él, sus preocupaciones.

Y de esa forma pasa un buen rato, hasta que sus tres compañeros de habitación, James, Sirius y Peter, irrumpen en ella con los estómagos llenos y, creyéndole dormido, no hacen ruido y se acuestan temprano. Esta actitud no deja de sorprender al niño bajo las sábanas, que contempla la posibilidad de comunicar a los tres chicos que en realidad está despierto y que no es necesario que se vayan a dormir tan pronto si no es lo que quieren, pero no encuentra las fuerzas para hacerlo. James susurra un "buenas noches, Sirius, Peter" y sólo entonces Remus repara en que se ha comportado injusta y cruelmente con él esa mañana, y le asaltan los remordimientos.

En realidad sabe que la intención de James no era mala cuando, inocentemente, le ha pedido la redacción que tenían que entregar solo unas horas después, ya que no la había hecho. En realidad, era una actitud frecuente: Le preguntaba sus dudas a Remus, sobre los deberes, las clases, sobre _por qué el techo del Gran Comedor está al aire libre pero no hace frío ni te mojas cuando llueve, _y él intenta contestarlas de la mejor forma posible, halagado de que haya recurrido a él en primer lugar y no a cualquier otro. Porque siente que para James y Peter, es una especie de enciclopedia andante, o un ser abstracto que posee todo el conocimiento existente del universo. Y por eso son frecuentes los _Remus, ¿es verdad que hay un calamar gigante en el fondo del Lago Negro? _Y_ Remus, ¿qué es un grindylow? _Cuando James pregunta, toda su aparente arrogancia desaparece, y lo hace con una humildad y una chispa infantil en el fondo de la mirada que serían capaces de enternecer a una gárgola. Cuando Peter pregunta, lo hace con timidez, como si temiera no obtener respuesta u ofenderle.

Sirius, en cambio, nunca pregunta. Cuando, a veces, bueno, en realidad, todo el tiempo, Peter y James le suplican para que les deje copiar (o "ojear un poco", como dice éste último) sus deberes, Sirius se limita a mirarles a los tres y centrar su atención en otra cosa. Después, cuando hayan terminado con sus tareas, sutilmente y tratando de que Lupin no le oiga le pedirá sus pergaminos a los otros dos.

No puede negar que le da un poco de miedo, porque lo cierto es que se lo da. Sirius siempre se peina a conciencia el cabello negro dejando que caiga a los lados de la cara, lleva la camisa del uniforme desabrochada un botón más de lo permitido y la corbata mal anudada. Cuando se ríe, su risa es perruna y parece que incluso sus colmillos se tornan mucho más afilados, igual que cuando se enfada consigo mismo y maldice en voz alta, o se queja de que algún profesor le ha quitado puntos injustamente, algún alumno le ha robado el último bollito de crema que iba a comerse en el desayuno, los Chudley Cannons han perdido el partido más reciente porque el equipo contrario había saboteado la snitch. No es tan alto como él pero siempre se las arregla para observarle como por encima del hombro, y solo superficialmente; no recuerda una sola vez que le haya mirado a los ojos.

Ha pasado ya alrededor de una hora desde que James, Peter y Sirius se han ido a dormir pero Remus sigue durmiendo y escucha a uno de sus tres compañeros removerse en las sábanas, inquieto. Posiblemente tampoco puede dormir. Los otros dos - Supone que son Peter y Sirius - roncan levemente. La voz de James susurrando con cautela se lo confirma:

- Sirius, ¿estás despierto? - Evidentemente, no lo está, así que James, que no es alguien que se dé por vencido fácilmente, sube a la litera superior, donde descansa su amigo, y le da dos leves toques en el hombro para despertarse. Sirius se sobresalta.

- ¡JODER! ¿Qué pas…?

- ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Vas a despertar a Peter y a Remus!

Malhumorado, Sirius comprende que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacer para que James le deje dormir tranquilamente, así que, en la semioscuridad de la habitación - Peter no lo reconoce, pero tiene miedo a la oscuridad y siempre deja una pequeña vela encantada para encenderse con un fuego que no quema cuando cae la noche - gruñe y trata de averiguar qué es lo que aflige al chico de las gafas.

- Es que… No puedo dormir, Sirius, y me aburro.

- Pues cómete los mocos, mira al techo, haz los deberes, date cabezazos contra la pared, yo que sé, tío, ¿para eso me despiertas?

- No, es que… Verás… No sé, estaba pensando, y… ¿Tú crees que Remus nos odia?

Remus, que trata desesperadamente de conciliar el sueño, se sobresalta al escuchar su nombre y comienza a prestar atención a la conversación mientras ellos le consideran dormido.

- No sé, James. La verdad es que… No sé, nunca habla.

- Es que… Esta mañana… Creo que se ha enfadado conmigo, porque le he pedido los deberes, y… No sé, no está mal pedírselos, ¿no? Quiero decir, él es muy listo y todo eso…

- ¿Crees que nos considera tontos y por eso le caemos mal, James?

- No lo sé, Sirius. Es decir… No somos tontos, ¿no? Somos… No sé, al menos más listos que la media.

- Pero somos menos listos que Remus. ¡Es que él es inhumano! ¿Cómo puede saberlo siempre todo sobre todo?

- Jo… Yo no quiero que Remus piense que somos tontos, Sirius. Es que, ¡en el fondo me cae bien! Pero tiene que odiarme o algo así. Pensará que soy un inútil por haberle pedido la redacción esta mañana y no haberla hecho antes, pero, ¡es que era muy aburrida! ¿Cómo iba a hacerla, teniendo un nuevo tablero de ajedrez mágico con el que jugar?

- Es que nunca habla. ¿Por qué leches no habla? Le preguntas algo y te dice "sí" o "no" pero no dice nada más…

- Escucha, escucha, Sirius, ya sé lo que haremos. ¡Vamos a ser listos como él! Solo tenemos que atender mucho en clase y tomar muchos apuntes y estudiarlos, y luego hablaremos sobre ellos cuando esté delante y se quedará sorprendido de lo inteligentes que somos y querrá ser nuestro amigo, ¡seguro! ¿Estás conmigo?

- ¿Estás seguro que vas a saber hacerte pasar por listo, James? No sé yo si te veo capaz…

- Oye, Sirius, ¡lo digo en serio!

- Bueno… Quizás podríamos esperar a que salga de la habitación y leernos un par de esos libros que siempre lleva por ahí, ¿no? Seguro que en ellos está el secreto de que sepa tantas cosas o algo. Y podemos comentarlos en alto, se los explicamos a Peter o algo así y seguro que se queda muy impresionado…

- ¡Vamos a ser los listos no-listos más listos de Hogwarts, Sirius! ¡Seguro que funciona!

- Bueno, vale, James, pero ahora déjame dormir o lo más inteligente que voy a hacer ahora mismo va a ser empujarte fuera de mi cama, y se te van a romper esas gafotas tuyas y te vas a ir todo el día chocando, como esta mañana con el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? Bueno, da igual. Buenas noches, Sirius, ¡gracias! ¡Tú sí que eres un amigo!

James baja de la litera de Sirius y se tumba en su cama, mucho más tranquilo. Cierra los ojos y enseguida su respiración se acompasa con las de sus otros amigos. Duerme con una sonrisa despreocupada en los labios. Él no lo sabe, pero Remus, desde su cama, también sonríe.

**El plan**

Remus Lupin es un niño ordenado; la mañana de su llegada a Hogwarts pasó más de diez minutos sentado en el suelo, con la mano en la barbilla-gesto de pensar-intentando convencerse de cuál era la forma más correcta de colocar los libros en el fondo de su baúl. Primero en orden alfabético, después en orden de año publicación, más tarde decidió que tal vez lo mejor sería empezar por el primero que cayó en sus manos, pero recordó que algunos los había comprado al mismo tiempo y que entonces no tendría sentido alguno, no sería justo. Después de darle cien vueltas se decantó por orden de preferencia. Fue una tarea complicada, en más de una ocasión dudó, pero finalmente se enorgulleció al saber que no habría podido colocarlos de forma más perfecta.

Cuando Sirius y James abren el baúl de su compañero de habitación viven ajenos a toda esa exhaustiva tarea, por lo que creen que _Remus no se dará cuenta _si cogen alguno de los libros y lo devuelven más tarde.

A James le llama la atención uno titulado "Orgullo y Prejuicio", _¡Orgullo! Seguro que habla algún famoso increíblemente brillante._

- Ese seguro que es de crímenes, James-le avisa Sirius con mirada seria-. Los muggles llaman juicios a sus vistas sobre asesinatos y esas cosas, entonces seguro que es de alguna vista en la que condenan a alguien muy orgulloso.

El chico de gafas lo suelta como si fuese a pegarle algún tipo de enfermedad y sigue leyendo los títulos por encima "Hamlet", "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", El Guardián entre el Centeno", "Una rosa sin espinas" y muchos más que el muchacho es incapaz de reconocer.

- Mira, "Las Penas del joven Werther".-lee Sirius.

- ¿Pero a Remus solamente le gustan las novelas de asesinatos y crímenes?

- Eso parece…-Sirius deja el libro donde no estaba y coge otro-Igual es un psicópata y por eso no habla, porque por las noches planea matarnos mientras dormimos.

- No, no habla porque es tímido.

- Y porque le caemos mal.

- Sí, también por eso.

- ¡Hala!-Sirius levanta un cuadernillo más o menos fino-"La Metamorfosis", eso es mágico seguro, ¡por fin algo fácil de entender!

- ¿De qué va?

- De un señor que se convierte en… escarabajo-el melenudo frunce el ceño-¿Estás seguro de que Remus no tiene alguna tara en la cabeza? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se transformaría en un escarabajo?

- No lo sé…-James le quita el libro y mira el primer capítulo-¿Quién se querría transformar en un gusano, en un caracol o en una rata? Supongo que hay gustos para todo.

- Si yo me transformase sería un animal grande, no sé, algo que me resultase útil en mi vida diaria; algo así como un lobo o una lechuza, así podría volar siempre que quisiera.

- Sí, una lechuza estaría bien… Pero a mí me gustaría ser un animal bonito, no sé, que la gente que me viese dijera _oh dios, qué maravilla, es el animal más precioso que he visto en mi vida, oh, oh, oh_ y que además fuese peligroso, que pudiese ir por ahí a mis anchas.

- Eres un presumido, James, de hecho creo que te pegaría ser una mariquita.

- ¡Y tú probablemente serías un perro pulgoso y mugriento!

Se pelean, James argumenta que aunque fuese una mariquita seguiría derrotándole en todos los aspectos de la vida y Sirius empieza a ladrar de forma realista. Salta sobre él y James se golpea la cabeza con la pata de la cama; pero a ninguno de los dos les importa, porque el muchacho de gafas se pone en pie y se despeina el pelo con elegancia _¡Sucio perro! ¡Lámeme los pies! _y Sirius niega con la cabeza para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas hasta que caen rendidos y jadeantes.

Y así, con la espalda en el suelo y las cabezas muy juntas, leen por encima La Metamorfosis _si nos saltamos estos capítulos no pasará nada_ y concluyen en que todo va como la seda antes de guardar el libro, cerrar el baúl y bajar a llenar sus estómagos con deliciosa comida.

Lupin entrará en la habitación minutos después, con su ejemplar de "Don Juan", escrito por Lord Byron y con un pequeño cuadernito verde atado con una cinta dorada. En cuanto abra el baúl se dará cuenta de que alguien lo ha tocado antes que él. Observará todos sus ejemplares manoseados y desordenados, dejará el que lleva en las manos en el único hueco libre y luego analizará el nuevo orden que alguien ha impuesto por él. Sonreirá, pues _no podría haber un orden mejor._

El plan no va como los dos esperan. En la clase de Transformaciones, James levanta la mano con insistencia, casi poniéndose de pie en su silla y McGonagall le repite por décima vez "_Potter, si tiene que ir al servicio vaya antes de que empiece la clase". _Pero James no quiere ir al baño y se arrepiente de haber estado pidiendo permiso tres veces por clase durante las últimas semanas con la excusa de _disculpe profesora, pero la empanada de calabaza me hace unas cosas en el estómago que…_

En realidad Transformaciones es la única asignatura que le llama la atención, claro que eso nunca lo admitirá delante de Sirius. Cuando McGonagall mueve su varita y hace maravillas, James recuerda las palabras del viejo Ollivander al entregarle la que será su _fiel compañera para siempre, _"perfecta para Transformaciones". James sabe que es bueno, lo sabe del mismo modo que sabe que su dulce favorito son las Ranas de Chocolate o que el rumor que ha extendido de que Snape es hijo de una ogra se difunde más rápido que los piojos en un pelo limpio.

A pesar de sus constantes intentos de buscar problemas, las clases de Transformaciones le cautivan de forma especial; no puede evitar sentir admiración por la vieja bruja cada vez que su cuerpo se encoge hasta adoptar la forma de un felino que se pasea entre las mesas observando con sus ojos atigrados cómo escriben pergaminos y pergaminos de aburrida teoría. El gato es casi más intimidador que la mujer y James pudo comprobar en uno de sus meticulosos análisis que el pelaje del animal desprende un aura azulada, apenas un milímetro respecto a su cuerpo, pero es una señal que no se le escapa: es magia. Una magia pura y poderosa. Al tercer intento de querer contestar y recibir una negativa, decide dejarse caer en la silla con cansancio y empieza a juguetear con un hilo de su jersey, estira, estira y sigue estirando hasta que el boquete es tan grande que bien podría ser la escena del crimen de un ratón hambriento. _No importa, avisaré a papá hoy para que me compre otro._

Sirius tampoco tiene mucha suerte, pero a diferencia de James, Historia de la Magia no es precisamente una asignatura que le apasione, es más, desearía poder coger el grueso libro y tirárselo a la cabeza al profesor para comprobar cuánto tiempo tarda en darse cuenta. _¿Cómo es posible que Remus pueda prestar atención a esto?_ La voz del profesor Binns es soporífera y la clase se sume durante las dos horas en una especie de sueño conjunto. Solamente la niña esa, Lily, toma apuntes y asiente; de vez en cuando levanta la mano para preguntar alguna duda y el profesor contesta con desagrado. Sirius sabe que el profesor Binns perdió el entusiasmo por dar clase en el mismo momento en el que dejó atrás su cuerpo en el sofá, _porque mira que tiene que ser aburrido dar esta asignatura. _Ese día Sirius intenta mantener los ojos abiertos, apunta varias palabras que capta al vuelo e incluso asiente en un par de ocasiones con entendimiento. En realidad es complicado escuchar la voz grave del viejo fantasma con los ronquidos de James a su lado, que apoyado sobre los brazos babea sobre el pergamino. James siempre babea. Sirius leyó en algún lado que cuando sueñas cosas bonitas siempre babeas y llega a la conclusión de que _o James es muy feliz o necesita que alguien le enseñe a cerrar la boca (_tanto dormido como despierto).

Con atrevimiento, Sirius levanta la mano ante lo que considera que es una pregunta y contesta lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza. "No, Black", y de nuevo un "No es correcto, Black", y después un "¿Puede dejar de contestar aleatoriamente a mis preguntas, Black?" y Sirius se cansa de contestar, por lo que coge la pluma y empieza a hacerle cosquillas a su amigo en la nariz. James sonríe y murmura _no, Lily, no hagas eso… _y Sirius se ríe por lo bajo mientras continúa con su tarea, hasta que al final el chico de pelo despeinado se levanta como si le hubieran puesto una chincheta en la silla.

- ¡ZUMO DE CALABAZA!

Toda la clase estalla en risas; todos menos una cabellera pelirroja que gruñe enfadada, un Remus que lleva toda la mañana observándoles y el profesor Binns.

- Potter, ¿por qué no se va de clase para que se le refresquen las ideas? No creo que el zumo de calabaza fuese la clave del Tratado de Paz de la I Guerra Mágica.

James no sabe ni donde está, pero mira a Sirius y bosteza, dos, tres, cuatro veces delante de todo el mundo.

- ¡Pues seguro que no se hubieran peleado si hubiesen compartido zumo de calabaza tranquilamente! - exclama antes de arrastrar los pies fuera del aula.

Por la noche, Sirius y James están en el dormitorio, hablando animadamente de cómo Alemania no pudo permitir ese fallo en la defensa en el último partido, cuando pasos lentos se escuchan en las escaleras. _Es Remus._

- Es bien cierto eso que dices, amigo, de que Gregor no es más que la representación de un hombre que no está conforme consigo mismo.-la voz de James suena hasta adulta.

- ¡Exacto!-Sirius se emociona mirando a Remus de reojo, que acaba de entrar con mirada cansada y deslizándose como una sombra-Creo que el hecho de que fuera un hombre tan ocupado le lleva a querer convertirse en cucaracha.

- Escarabajo.-tose James con expresión de pánico-Es un escarabajo.

- ¡ESCARABAJO!-brama Sirius.

Lupin se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, apoya la cabeza en la pared y les observa con una expresión que dice "os estoy juzgando".

- Y claro, al final es lógico que se suicide.-explica James.

- Porque no puede vivir con el peso de la culpa de haberse convertido en un bicho repugnante.

- Claro.

- Es un final trágico para un personaje tan positivo durante toda la novela…

- Sí, con el amor que le tenían sus padres… Una pena, una pena.

Remus coge el primer libro que tiene a mano y se lo pone delante de la cara, incapaz de contener la risa. Finge que le entra la tos, pero las frases de sus dos compañeros de habitación se repiten en su cabeza una y otra vez. _Esos idiotas se han leído La metamorfosis por encima y no han entendido nada._

- ¡Pero qué gran novela! - Sirius vuelve a mirar al joven hombre lobo para ver su reacción- No puedo esperar a leer alguna secuela.

- Sí, Kanka escribe de maravilla, ¿no crees, Remus?

Lupin asoma sus ojos azules por encima de las páginas y los observa con las mejillas doloridas de aguantarse la risa.

- Sí, James, creo que "Kanka" era un gran escritor, pero es una lástima que lleve casi cincuenta años muerto.

Se hace el silencio. James y Sirius se miran, luego a Lupin, que sigue manteniendo una mueca seria.

- ¡Claro, claro! -dice Sirius- Yo eso ya lo sabía, es que James no se entera de nada, de verdad… En fin, ¡qué tarde! voy a dormir para madrugar mañana y poder aprovechar el día.

Hace un gesto con el brazo que Remus espera no volver a ver en su vida de lo ridículo que es y sube las escaleras hacia su cama.

James tarda un poco más. Se pasea por el cuarto con las gafas en la mano, pensativo. Finalmente también se tumba en la cama.

- Oye, ¿seguro que Kanka está muerto?

- Que sí, James.

- Vale. -contesta con voz infantil, dándose la vuelta.

Minutos después Remus escucha los fuertes ronquidos de Sirius, pero los de James, más suaves, tardarán en llegar. Lupin se fija en que el muchacho ha abrazado con fuerza la almohada y que frunce el ceño. Normalmente James babea, todos lo saben, pero esa noche no lo hace.

Y mientras Lupin los observa a ambos entre preocupado y divertido, la cabeza de James es una espiral de animales, transformaciones y oscuridad. Vuelve a soñar lo mismo de siempre; su madre le abraza muy fuerte, las arrugas le marcan las comisuras de los labios y cuando él va a besarla, la bruja desaparece, y él se queda en una habitación blanca, sin puertas ni ventanas aunque extraordinariamente luminosa, asombrosamente espaciosa pero mortalmente vacía. Se despierta empapado en sudor. Mira alrededor y ve a Remus dormido, vuelto hacia él y se deja caer con pesadez. _No, definitivamente si tuviese que transformarme en un animal no sería un escarabajo._


	8. Primer año, parte VII

**¿Por qué Severus Snape odia a James Potter?**

A Severus Snape no le gusta el café; tal vez algún día le gustará, pero en ese momento el simple olor le repugna. Le repele del mismo modo que le asquean las tostadas con mermelada de fresa. Por eso, esa mañana, su desayuno se resume en una taza de leche fría y un bizcocho de vainilla recién horneado. Snape adora la comida de Hogwarts; en su casa no solía perder el tiempo en prepararse un buen desayuno; prefería salir temprano para poder estar con Lily.

Lily vive cerca de su casa, con su estúpida hermana y sus dos padres; no es que él los haya visto nunca, pero la niña habla mucho. Es una de las cosas que más le gusta de ella, que puede hablar durante horas del color del cielo, del olor de la hierba o del último libro que se ha leído _¡Tienes que leerte este, Sev! ¡Es mi favorito!_ y Snape se lo lee. A la semana siguiente, Lily aparece con otro tomo y repite la frase, _¡Este es el definitivo, este es mi favorito! _pero nunca lo es. Aunque a Severus no le importa. Le encanta ver como los ojos verdes de Lily chispean cuando habla sobre libros. Ella es exageradamente inteligente, atenta, cariñosa y constante. En realidad Snape se sorprendió el primer día en el que el Sombrero gritó Gryffindor. Ella no es Gryffindor, no es como…

Muerde un trozo de bizcocho mientras se vuelve para observar la mesa en la que alumnos con bufandas rojo escarlata se levantan y desayunan tranquilamente. Allí está, Lily, bebiendo delicadamente zumo de calabaza, con el pelo apartado de la cara, recogido en una alta coleta. Está concentrada en una hoja de pergamino, probablemente repasando los últimos detalles de la clase que tenga a continuación o simplemente estudiando por placer. Severus lo ve venir, abre la boca para avisar, pero es demasiado tarde, y aunque hubiera dicho algo no le habría valido más que para una nueva pelea con esos estúpidos.

Sirius Black empuja a James Potter cuando ambos pasan al lado de la chica y el estúpido gafotas se cae encima de ella, tirándole el zumo encima de los apuntes.

- ¡Potter!-grita ella levantándose con la túnica manchada.

Snape ve como Black empieza a reírse y le hierve la sangre; esa boca enorme que siempre esboza una mueca impertinente; la oveja negra de una de las mejores familias mágicas de la historia. Siempre llamando la atención, siempre provocando a todo el mundo, _algún día te las devolverán todas, Sirius Black._

Después está Remus Lupin; Severus no sabe qué tiene exactamente, pero su simple presencia le molesta. Suele caminar con los estúpidos, pero no interactúa con ellos, y sin embargo, en ese momento, es capaz de ver cómo el chico de las cicatrices intenta disimular la risa bebiendo de su taza de café. Café. Snape odia el café.

- ¡Perdona, Lily!-James se disculpa-¡Ha sido sin querer!

El inútil de Peter Pettigrew asiente con la cabeza, como si tuviera que darle la razón a todo lo que dice su amigo. _Es como su sombra_. Severus sabe que si James Potter se tirase por una ventana, Peter se lanzaría para hacer de colchón.

- ¡Lo has estropeado todo! ¡Jugad en otro lado!

- Lily, Lily-la forma en la que pronuncia el nombre de ella le repugna, _¿cómo te atreves a dirigirte a ella de esa manera?_-, te juro que lo siento, te haré otra cosa de esas, lo que quiera que sea eso y… Lo siento…

Severus Snape odia el café, odia las tostadas con mermelada de fresa, odia la risa perruna de Sirius Black, odia la actitud tranquila de Remus Lupin, odia la falta de personalidad de Peter Pettigrew, pero si hay algo que odia por encima de todo eso es la existencia de James Potter.

Desde el primer momento, con su estúpido "yo voy a ser Gryffindor" supo que le odiaba. Arrogante, vago, creído, inútil… un auténtico paria. Odia absolutamente todo sobre él; sus ojos, su nariz, sus gafas, su pelo_estoy seguro de que se lo despeina a propósito, _su forma de sonreír como un imbécil, su risa, su manía de correr por los pasillos, su costumbre de comer como un cerdo, compitiendo con Sirius Black a ver quién consigue meterse más alitas de pollo en la boca, su forma de caminar con altanería, su gusto por interrumpir todas las clases… Últimamente los dos parecen haber desarrollado una obsesión por dejarse notar incluso en un territorio sagrado como son las aulas. El profesor pregunta y los dos inútiles se pelan por ver quién es capaz de contestar una barbaridad más grande. Snape se retuerce de rabia en su asiento, porque él nunca contesta, nunca habla, pero sabe las respuestas. "¿Cómo se llama una piedra extraída del estómago de una cabra?" y el repelente de Remus Lupin se ve obligado a contestar cuando el profesor le señala "Bezoar, señor." y Sirius se levanta, se aclara la garganta y los ciega a todos con su estupidez "Esa pregunta es trampa, un bezoar es alguien con hocico, señor" y James Potter abre la boca en señal de admiración, pero Snape se pregunta cómo alguien puede ser tan inútil, justo antes de que Slughorn susurre "No, señor Black, eso es un bezudo."

Pero si hay algo que le molesta, que le come las entrañas es _que James Potter siempre mira a Lily._

La mira cuando está en clase, y el chico se coloca las gafas con un dedo (como si eso ocultase que es un cabeza hueca) y asegura, con toda la cara del mundo que Nicolás Flamel es famoso "_por eso que hizo de destripar a Horklumps en su habitación o algo así me suena_", la mira cuando ella come delicadamente, la mira cuando camina por los pasillos, la mira siempre. Y Severus no sabe por qué.

James es estúpido; nunca jamás se disculpa con nadie _no se disculpó conmigo cuando me enganchó el pelo en aquel candelabro_, es un ser arrogante por naturaleza a quien solamente le importa él mismo y sus estúpidos amigos. Es escoria. ¿Por qué entonces Lily es la excepción?

- No pasa nada. - gruñe la niña, levantándose airada.

Cuando ella se va Sirius Black le pasa el brazo por el hombro a James _muérete _Potter y le susurra algo al oído que Snape no consigue escuchar. ¿Será algo sobre Lily? El gafotas sonríe y de pronto sus ojos marrones se encuentran con los de Severus.

_No, no, no, déjame en paz._

Severus da un sorbo al vaso de leche y se levanta apresuradamente, repitiendo en su cabeza cien veces que por favor le dejen en paz. No tiene ganas de nada.

- ¡Sev, Sev! -James pone voz de niña y al segundo siente como le pisan la capa-¡Sev! ¿Por qué me mirabas?

- Déjame en paz, Potter.

- ¡Calla, sabandija!-Sirius _no puede ser humano, tiene que haber nacido de un animal por lo menos _Black se planta delante de él - ¿Por qué mirabas a James? No vayas a enamorarte de él o Lucio se enfadará…

- ¿Estás enamorado de mí, Snape?-James sonríe ahora también y se coloca al lado de su mejor y estúpido amigo-Es un halago, pero no sé yo si funcionaría. Me gusta ducharme a menudo.

- Tengo que ir a clase.-gruñe Snape intentando pasar, pero James y Sirius le empujan.

- Puedes llegar un poco tarde, ¿no?

- Sí, puedes llegar un poco más tarde hasta que nos digas porqué mirabas a James de esa forma.

- Me mirabas con asco, Snape… ¿Por qué te doy asco?-la mueca de tristeza de James es lo más falso que el joven Slytherin ha visto en su vida.

- Igual es porque eres feo.

- Igual es porque eres imbécil.

Snape observa como los dos engreídos se insultan el uno a otro durante más de diez segundos. En ese lapso de tiempo vuelve la cabeza hacia "los otros dos". Remus tiene expresión seria, sus ojos están fijos en sus dos amigos y desde luego, aunque parece que sus labios fruncidos parecen decir "no me parece bien lo que estáis haciendo", no se mueve. Y eso le hace tan despreciable como ellos. Peter simplemente tiene los puños contra el pecho y espera el desenlace, probablemente tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado para ponerse a aplaudir.

- Por favor.-dice Snape.

- ¡Ha dicho por favor!-James se aparta con una reverencia-¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡Adelante, adelante!

- Siempre he respetado las buenas formas.-añade Sirius.

Severus vacila, no se fía de ellos pero tampoco puede hacer otra cosa, así que cuando da un paso para continuar con su camino, el pie rápido de James se pone delante de él y ve como el suelo se acerca a su cara sin remedio.

Las risas llenan el Gran Comedor. De nuevo. _De nuevo soy el hazmerreír de todo el mundo por culpa suya. _Se contiene para no llorar y sale corriendo con su gran nariz escondida bajo los libros y con la risa atronadora de los dos idiotas metida en la cabeza. En realidad para Severus Snape, las risas de Sirius Black y James Potter nunca desaparecerán de ahí, de lo más hondo de su cerebro y de su alma. _Héroe, _dirá mucha gente; pero para Severus, James Potter siempre será un cretino engreído y canalla que no perdió oportunidad en siete largos años de demostrarle que era infinitamente mejor que él.

_Pero ya veremos quien ríe último_ gruñe el Slytherin mientras entra en clase de Historia de la Magia, _ya veremos._

**Ratas voladoras y otras formas de comprometer a tu compañero de habitación (I)**

-Sirius.

Es ese tono de voz. La forma en la que la primera S se alarga y la R vibra en la lengua de James. Es esa súplica subliminal que conlleva el gesto del joven de pelo desordenado lo que hace que el apelado sonría de medio lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

James se incorpora sobre la cama y estira el brazo para enseñarle una página del libro de Pociones. Señala la esquina superior izquierda con impaciencia.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres aficionado a leer?-Sirius frunce el ceño-No te vuelvas un repelente o tendré que plantearme qué he hecho con mi vida para elegir estos compañeros de habitación.

-No es eso, idiota. Estoy preocupado, Sirius, _muy preocupado_-la burla impregna su voz-. Hace poco que me he dado cuenta de que esos pobres de Slytherin hacen honor a su nombre… Si mi madre les viera…

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- ¡Que están muy delgados, Sirius! Tan delgados como una asquerosa serpiente… Y yo no puedo permitir eso, no _podemos_ permitirlo.

- Es cierto, no podemos permitirlo, pero… ¿qué sugieres?

- Mira-vuelve a señalar la página-. La Solución Agrandadora es una poción que hace que todo lo que toca crezca de tamaño-lee-. Y mira, creo que tenemos todos los ingredientes que aparecen, será sencillo.

- Oh…-Sirius le revuelve el pelo con ían llamarte San James Potter, ¡tu bondad no tiene límites!

Los dos chicos ríen. Al instante, la cabeza de Sirius está metida debajo de la cama, tratando de alcanzar un caldero y James introduce la mano en la bolsa de cuero donde guarda sus ingredientes de Pociones y la que suele olvidar-muchas veces a propósito - cuando tienen clase.

- ¿No será peligroso hacer un fuego en el dormitorio?

- No están ni Peter ni Remus.-se encoge de hombros James, como si esa fuera una razón de seguridad.

- ¿Dónde está Peter?

- Creo que se comió varios de esos caramelos con poción laxante que dejaste en la mesilla ayer por la mañana. La enfermera está intentando que no se deshidrate, creo que se comió media caja.

La carcajada casi animal de Sirius llena la habitación y mientras el fuego se calienta, los ojos de los dos Gryffindor se llenan de lágrimas _tiene que escocerle mucho, ¡al menos no tendrá que hacer fuerza! no volverá a comer caramelos en una temporada…_

- Voy a machacar los ojos de pez en el mortero-dice James cuando consigue recuperar la compostura-. Mientras tanto coge las ortigas esas y echa un par…

Sirius alcanza un par de trozos de ortiga y se asegura de tocarlas con la manga del jersey, porque sabe que pican. Recuerda una ocasión en la que su madre estuvo dos días con una urticaria en el brazo después de que le colocara un trozo bajo la almohada.

- ¿Hay que echarlo todo al caldero?-Sirius mira el agua que hierve a fuego lento.

- Sí-James asiente y vierte el contenido de golpe-. Creo.

- Dice que agitemos la varita.

- ¿Agitarla cómo?

- No lo sé, agítala sin más.

- ¿Ya?

- Supongo, ahora hay que esperar sesenta minutos.

- ¿Sesenta minutos? - gime James - ¡Eso es mucho! Sube el fuego al doble y así solamente serán treinta.

El agua se vuelve de un tono verdoso y los dos dan por hecho que lo están haciendo maravillosamente bien.

- Oye, James…-Sirius aparta varias raíces de jengibre y unas cuantas hojas de té-En los pasos habla de un "bazo de murciélago" y no tenemos un bazo de murciélago.

- ¿No?

- No.

- ¿Y algo parecido?

- Lo más parecido que tienes aquí es bilis de armadillo, amigo.

James protesta en voz baja y luego sus ojos se iluminan. Se levanta y se tira sobre la cama de Lupin. Estira el brazo hasta que toca algo suave_¡bingo!_ y levanta con cara de esfuerzo una bolsa similar a la suya.

- Opio en polvo.-dice alzando una bolsita de color púrpura.

- No.

- ¿Hojas de adelfa?

Sirius niega con la cabeza.

- Ajenjo.

- Tío, ¡busca algo animal!

- Mmmm…-James pone la lengua en la comisura de los labios mientras aparta varios ingredientes que no necesitan-¿Esto?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Hígados de rata - lee el chico en la etiqueta, con la pulcra letra de Lupin-. ¿Los hígados están cerca del bazo?

- Sí, yo creo que sí-asiente Sirius-. ¡Además los murciélagos son como ratas voladoras!

- ¡Perfecto!-James echa los hígados en la poción y observa cómo se hunden.

- ¿Han pasado ya treinta minutos?

- Sí, ¿no?-ninguno ha controlado el tiempo, pero la poción parece estar hecha. El color es verde suave, tirando a pistacho y el humo está empezando a llenar la pequeña habitación-Voy a abrir la ventana.

El aire frío inunda la estancia y los dos se miran. Es el momento. Al mismo tiempo levantan los brazos y apuntan al caldero que todavía humea en el fuego encendido.

**Ratas voladoras y otras formas de comprometer a tu compañero de habitación (II)**

Lupin está hundido en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo que hay delante de la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hace rato que ha acabado sus deberes de Transformaciones y el fuego chispeante ha reavivado sus ganas de leer una de sus lecturas favoritas, _Canción de Siesta, _uno de los poemas recogidos en uno de sus más preciados libros de Baudelaire: Las Flores del Mal.

El poema entero está lleno de anotaciones, con su letra ligeramente inclinada y alargada y una estrofa está pintada de color azul. Lupin recuerda que la marcó la primera vez que su madre leyó el poema en voz alta; los dos tumbados en la cama, la luz de una lamparita sobre la mesa y ambos abrazados, perdidos por completo en esas líneas musicales.

_¡Los muertos revivirían_ _si tú los acariciases!_

Lupin no entendió la primera vez de qué hablaba el poema de Baudelaire; una de las cosas que más le gustan de la poesía es que la considera infinita, ya que depende del momento en el que sea leída puede significar una cosa u otra. La primera vez que Lupin leyó Canción de Siesta creyó que se trataba de un poema de amor sin más. Pero ahora, ahora que lo tiene de nuevo entre las manos, puede sentir el calor de la pasión, la electricidad de la belleza, el gélido tacto del rechazo, puede incluso sentir el frío de la desesperación y el amargo del deseo.

Se pregunta si algún día sentirá algo tan fuerte por una persona especial, un amor tan ciego e incondicional que le permita poder decir todas esas cosas sin un atisbo de duda o vacilación. ¡Los muertos revivirían si tú los acariciases! El hecho de divinizar de esa forma al ser amado hace que los pelos de su brazo se pongan de punta. Cierra los ojos y viaja, viaja en la oscuridad de lo musical, de las letras, de la literatura y la magia de las palabras. Porque Lupin sabe que si hay una magia más allá de la que él es capaz de hacer con la varita, se trata del arte en todas sus formas. El humo le rodea, la profundidad del momento le llena y cuando abre los ojos, las chispas de la chimenea parecen ser mucho más agresivas que antes. Cuando lee, como cuando el brillo de la Luna le posee, Remus Lupin agudiza sus sentidos.

Es por eso que se lleva las manos a los oídos y se estremece cuando la habitación entera retumba y el ruido de cristales se mezcla con la madera rota. Lupin deja el libro a un lado y se levanta con una agilidad de la que no puede presumir habitualmente. Sube las escaleras de dos en dos y pronto el humo le llena la garganta.

La puerta del dormitorio está hecha astillas y en el interior las camas se encuentran en el mismo estado que si un enorme troll hubiera pasado allí la noche. El cristal de la ventana, abierta, ha salido volando y pequeños trozos están esparcidos por el suelo de forma peligrosa.

Lupin se fija en las dos personas que hay en el centro de la habitación, los dos con las mejillas manchadas de negro, la ropa rasgada y las cejas han desaparecido. Se contiene para no echarse a reír. Las gafas de James se han perdido en algún sitio del desastre y el pelo de Sirius, normalmente cuidado, llama la atención, emergiendo de su cabeza hacia el techo como un cepillo. Lupin mira al suelo y se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado. El caldero yace tirado, con el agua esparcida sobre la alfombra y un trozo de hígado de rata asoma entre el líquido.

- ¿Habéis cogido mis ingredientes?

- Sí.-asiente James mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados para poder verle mejor y descubrir si está enfadado. Pero Lupin no está enfadado. Y la verdad es que no entiende por qué no lo está. Esos dos borregos acaban de volar la habitación por los aires, han usado sus cosas sin permiso y encima no le han pedido perdón. En lugar de gritar, se agacha y coge su bolsa, ligeramente quemada y suspira. Unos pasos agitados hacen que se vuelva rápidamente.

- ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN!-los ojos de la profesora McGonagall parecen a punto de salirse de sus órbitas-¿Qué demonios es esto?

- Verá…-Sirius mira a su alrededor como si de esa forma fuera a encontrar alguna excusa buena-Nosotros…

- ¡Potter! ¡Black!-la bruja empieza a mover los brazos y los dos nombrados se muerden el labio para no reírse-De ustedes me lo esperaba, pero… ¡Señor Lupin! ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?

- Pero…-James da un paso al frente para intentar excusar a su compañero.

- ¡No me valen _peros_! Son los tres unos delincuentes, sí, unos delincuentes… Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno y… Serán castigados… Les quiero a los tres mañana con la luz del Alba en mi despacho, ¿entendido? ¡Y salgan de aquí! Los elfos domésticos arreglarán esto para que puedan dormir esta noche en condiciones, ¡pero debería mandarles al Bosque Prohibido!

- Profesora…-James vacila.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Que no encuentro mis gafas y no veo nada, profesora.

Minerva McGonagall tuerce la boca y mueve la varita; al instante el par de gafas emerge de entre los escombros y por arte de magia-y nunca mejor dicho-se arreglan. La subdirectora le entrega las gafas al chico y luego espera que los tres salgan con la cabeza gacha.

- No lo entiendo-susurra James mientras bajan por las escaleras-. ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?

- Seguro que moviste mal la varita.-especula Sirius.

- Escucha, Remus…-James se vuelve hacia Lupin con expresión de culpabilidad-Sentimos mucho que te hayan castigado por nuestra culpa, de verdad. No era nuestra intención.

Lupin se encoge de hombros y vuelve a sentarse en su sillón, recuperando la lectura, pero sus ojos brillan de forma diferente.

- No habla, ¿por qué no habla? - masculla Sirius Black en el oído de James Potter por doceava vez desde que puso los pies en ese castillo.

**Lo siento, Remus**

A la mañana siguiente, James y Sirius se levantan temprano para cumplir con el castigo. Remus se despierta a la hora habitual. Ninguno de los tres tiene el más leve ansia por ver a McGonagall, así que se visten despacio, se asean despacio (es decir, Remus se lava los dientes con elegante parsimonia, Sirius se peina más de lo necesario y James bosteza delante del espejo), bajan las escaleras despacio, desayunan despacio y, por último, arrastran los pies hasta el despacho de la jefa de su Casa, que les espera allí desde hace "once minutos, Lupin, Black, Potter", y el lento tic tac del reloj colgado en una de las paredes suena enormemente acusador de repente.

Entre los Gryffindor se rumorea todo tipo de cosas sobre los castigos de McGonagall: Unos dicen que tiene un largo pergamino de cinco metros con diversos métodos no demasiado lúdicos de hacer arrepentirse a los alumnos de sus travesuras, y que están escritos en orden alfabético en la cara de delante y en orden de dureza en la de detrás; otros dicen que supervisa el tiempo de reclusión personalmente y que tiene capacidad para leer tu mente mientras tanto, y si encuentra en tus pensamientos alguno que no sea de arrepentimiento o disculpa, amplía el castigo una semana más. Y, por supuesto, son habladurías que solo un niño podría creerse, pero ellos son niños, y creen; y por ello, cuando ven a la profesora sentada tras su gran escritorio de madera de roble cubierto de pergaminos, tinta, plumas y montañas de libros, con la espalda recta sobre el asiento y mirada seria, sienten pavor por lo que vendrá después.

La malvada profesora McGonagall les condena a una semana limpiando los retretes del segundo piso con artilugios muggles y sin magia y veinticinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y, mientras se dirigen hacia ellos, Sirius no deja un segundo de maldecir a _aquellos estúpidos chicos de sexto que nos dijeron todas esas tonterías sobre McGonagall y sus castigos, ¿qué se han creído?_

- Lo cierto es que esto no está tan mal. - Dice James, y Sirius le fulmina con la mirada. - Eh… Quiero decir, Sirius, ¡no hay clase!

La verdad es que no está bien, pero tampoco podría decirse que está exactamente mal pasar un día alejado de libros, calderos y soporíferas charlas del señor Binns. Eso es lo que piensan Sirius y James; Remus simplemente guarda silencio. Están los tres sentados en el suelo, rodeados de cubos, jabón y "esprotajos", según James, sin demasiados ánimos de empezar con la tarea que les ha sido ordenada, y Remus no pronuncia palabra. Es el que primero comienza a trabajar de los tres: Acata su trabajo con una resignación elegante y mezcla el jabón con el agua con una cara que dice "voy a simular que no estoy limpiando váteres para hacer todo esto más llevadero".

Entonces los otros dos le miran a él, y luego entre ellos, y luego otra vez a él y no pueden evitar sentirse enormemente culpables porque es culpa suya que esté allí, arrodillado frente al primero de los ocho lavabos que tendrán que limpiar ese día. Y se quedan unos minutos ahí, mirando, como si Remus les diese miedo, temerosos de pronunciar palabra. Porque están pensando, _Remus debe odiarnos, ahora sí que sí, tenemos que parecerle despreciables, _James, y _seguro que está enfadado con nosotros y no quería meterle en ese lío, no se lo merece, _Sirius.

Si alguna cualidad de su apellido Black posee Sirius es la de no saber disculparse nunca y bajo ningún concepto así que, para variar, es James el que tiene que agachar la cabeza, poner esa cara de niño bueno que pone sólo delante de sus padres y de los profesores y tragar saliva para decir:

- Lo siento, quiero decir, lo sentimos mucho, Remus, no era tu culpa.

- Sí - continúa Sirius - Fue nuestra culpa, o sea, ¡McGonagall está equivocada! Fuimos unos cretinos cogiendo tus ingredientes y por eso se ha enfadado contigo también pero hemos sido nosotros, y se lo diremos, ¿vale?

- De verdad, perdónanos, Remus, ya hacemos todo el trabajo nosotros, ¡en serio! ¡No nos importa! A que no, ¿Sirius?

- ¡No nos importa! - Repite éste, y coge un estropajo, lo moja en el agua y comienza a limpiar el retrete de enfrente con una amplia sonrisa fingida. - ¿Ves? ¡No pasa nada! ¡Podemos hacerlo nosotros!

- ¡Eso es! ¡Todo nosotros! ¡Y tú podrás irte a clase! Jo, Remus, no te enfades con nosotros…

Los dos chicos suplican, desesperados, el perdón por parte de Remus, pero él sigue concentrado en su tarea como si no pudiera escucharles. Sirius se pone de mal humor _¡Es que no habla! ¡Por qué no hablas, joder! ¡Qué demonios te cuesta! _y James se siente infinitamente culpable. Al final y al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, y cuando Remus ya ha acabado - y sólo cuando ha acabado - de limpiar ese retrete, se da la vuelta y observa a Sirius y James.

- ¿Qué poción estabais intentando preparar? - Pregunta, para sorpresa de los otros dos, que se sobresaltan con el sonido de su voz. Sirius piensa que ni siquiera recordaba cómo era. Le miran, atónitos, durante un segundo, como si fuesen a recibir una enorme reprimenda. Y después, Sirius contesta.

- Una solución agrandadora - dice, con toda la seriedad que puede, intentando hacer que suene como si fuese un trabajo práctico para clase o puro interés intelectual.

- Sí, ¡para echársela en la comida a los Slytherin!

Si las miradas pudiesen matar posiblemente lo siguiente que Remus hubiese presenciado habría sido un asesinato y el posterior entierro de James Potter por parte de Sirius. _Muy bien, bocazas, ahora nos va a odiar aún más. Maldito Cuatrojos._

Remus, en realidad, no se inmuta con esta última afirmación: Evidentemente, se lo esperaba.

- Y… ¿Cómo la preparasteis?

- Pues… - James pone los ojos en blanco y trata de recordar - Usamos ojos de pez globo, ortigas secas y… Como no teníamos bazos de murciélago, usamos hígados de rata, que, bueno, pensamos que sería lo mismo, ¿no? Y entonces la pusimos a cocer treinta minutos…

- ¿Treinta? - replica Remus.

- Sí, treinta, bueno, es que, ¡no queríamos esperar sesenta! Así que pusimos el fuego al doble de potencia…

- Y después agitamos la varita, pero debimos agitarla mal y eso, y por eso explotó, ¡pero no fue nuestra culpa! ¡No podíamos saberlo! ¡El resto estaba bien!

Los dos chicos sienten verdadero miedo cuando la expresión de Remus cambia. Hasta ese momento, había permanecido serio, inexpresivo, sin inmutarse ni lo más mínimo, pero entonces hace una especie de mueca y entrecierra los ojos y Sirius y James le miran y temen que vaya a explotar o algo así, a explotar en mil trocitos o a gritarles hasta que se quede sin voz.

Pero Remus se ríe.

Se ríe y tiene una risa armónica y melodiosa que suena como un piano o un violín, y es más aguda que su tono de voz normal, como la risa de un niño muy pequeño que emerge bajo toda esa cubierta de adulto serio pero de baja estatura que Remus tiene siempre puesta. Y cuando ríe ya no tiene cicatrices en el rostro ni en los brazos y sus mejillas se estiran hasta el infinito y viéndole así nadie podría imaginarle jamás enfadado, ni siquiera triste, porque las carcajadas lo inundan todo e incluso el maltrecho y sucio baño parece brillante y de colores, y fuera no está nublado ni hace frío sino que es una mañana de verano en la que amanece, a lo lejos, entre las montañas.

Parece que nunca va a parar de reírse y pasados unos segundos Sirius y James no pueden evitarlo más y ríen con él, y mientras Remus se ríe de la inocencia y falta de sentido común de sus dos compañeros, Sirius y James no saben por qué pero es imposible no reír incontroladamente, dejar a la carcajada nacer en el fondo de la garganta y hacer que resuene entre las paredes de aquel triste lugar. Se ríen los tres y no pueden parar y lo hacen al mismo tiempo, y sus voces se unen y se desternillan de nada y de todo a la vez. Y cuando quieren darse cuenta ya no pueden más, y están los tres tumbados en el suelo de frías baldosas unos junto a otros y les duele el estómago y la parte de debajo del pecho.

Lo que ellos no saben, pero sabrán más tarde, es que la risa de Remus es un bien más preciado y escaso que los diamantes o las victorias de los Chudley Cannons en la liga, y que jamás será escuchada por nadie que él no considere digno de ello. Y con ella, les ha entregado posiblemente lo más valioso que tiene. Su confianza.

Y eso no pueden entenderlo ahora, pero tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. De momento, solo comprenden que a aquel viejo lavabo de la segunda planta de Hogwarts entraron tres compañeros, somnolientos y malhumorados, y salieron tres amigos, sonrientes, con las mandíbulas doloridas de tanto reírse.

**A veces consigues lo que necesitas**

Quizás fue verle reír lo que hizo que Sirius observara a Remus de forma distinta a como lo había hecho antes. _Parece ser que Mudito sabe hablar, y vaya si sabe. _Siempre que le había oído pronunciar palabra lo hacía así, con esa voz pausada y aterciopelada que dejaba entrever que meditaba enormemente cada cosa que decía, como un inexplicable y perfeccionista afán de nunca equivocarse, nunca pronunciar una letra antes que otra. Pero ese día no. Ese día, mientras conversaban sobre las clases, los profesores, los alumnos, sobre el tiempo y _no, en serio, Remus, ¿por qué si el techo del Gran Comedor está al aire libre no te mojas cuando llueve?, _suena como algo frenético, habla atropelladamente, como si su pensamiento fuese por delante de sus cuerdas vocales, y no pudiese pronunciar las palabras lo suficientemente rápido para hacer justicia a lo que está pasando dentro de su cabeza.

- En realidad, James, el techo del Gran Comedor no está al aire libre. Es un encantamiento muy poderoso que hace que el techo muestre exactamente el mismo aspecto que el cielo del exterior en esos momentos, y su utilidad práctica es saber exactamente el tiempo que hace fuera y, en tiempos de guerra, es un excelente refugio, ya que permite ver si alguien sobrevuela el castillo. ¡Por eso las lechuzas entran por la puerta que da al patio y no por el techo! Si lo piensas, sería imposible que estuviese al aire libre, es decir, hay pasillos y aulas encima de él, en el primer piso. El encantamiento tiene cientos de años, es muy antiguo, y cabe la posibilidad de que se rompa pronto, ya que ese tipo de hechizos no duran para siempre; pero, seguro que Dumbledore sabe cómo arreglarlo en caso de que eso suceda.

Y mientras James trata de asumir, con la boca abierta, que ha estado equivocado todo este tiempo, Sirius no está tan sorprendido por el hechizo del Gran Comedor como por el propio Remus. Remus observa todas las cosas, todo a su alrededor, incluso cuando parece distraído o concentrado en algo más con enorme detenimiento, analizando, como si le fascinase enormemente la grieta del tercer escalón empezando a contar por debajo de la escalera que lleva al retrato de la Señora Gorda, o la insignificante conversación que dos alumnos de tercero están llevando a cabo en las butacas frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común, o al hecho de que las gafas de la profesora McGonagall se inclinan levemente hacia la izquierda los Martes. Es como si le prestase atención a nada y a todo a la vez, eternamente ausente y omnipresente, por otro lado. Incluso su incipiente torpeza parece ahora elegante, con un deje aristocrático en su desgarbada figura cuando se tropieza y se levanta como si nada hubiese sucedido, normalizando el paso en milésimas de segundo y sin interrumpir un segundo la conversación que está llevando a cabo en ese momento, sobre _dragones húngaros que tienen un cuerno en la cola o algo así, _que Sirius no estaba escuchando porque estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Observa - Y se siente un poco extraño con esto, porque Sirius no es alguien que suela observar las cosas con detenimiento frecuentemente - que James ya ha adquirido una enorme confianza con el chico y le llama por su nombre: "Remus" aquello, "Remus" lo otro, "Remus" lo de más allá, ¡qué bien, "Remus"! y similares. Sirius, sin embargo, sigue teniendo sus reservas respecto a él, y evita llamarle por el nombre. Nota que James le agrada, le sonríe; con Sirius, sin embargo, sigue mostrándose un tanto serio. En el fondo, él siente que es porque le considera inferior. Así que, y por el momento, no está nada decidido a confiar en Remus, o, al menos, considerarle su amigo en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Están ya decididos a bajar a comer cuando Sirius, que siempre ha tenido un olfato muy fino, replica:

- Oye, será mejor que vayamos a la habitación primero a cambiarnos, llevamos toda la mañana en un lavabo mugriento y olemos peor que el sobaco del grasiento de John Snape.

James estalla en carcajadas y Remus le mira, desconcertado.

- ¿Que quién?

- John Snape, sí, hombre, el Slytherin ese de la nariz enorme - James ríe aún más y parece que no respira a ratos - el tipo que siempre va con Evans, tío, ¡John Snape!

- Se llama Severus, Sirius.

- ¡Lo que sea!

No obstante, los tres terminan encontrando cómica la situación: James se ríe de la burla a Snape; Sirius se ríe de la visión de la nariz de Snape _en serio, ¿cómo puede existir una nariz tan fea? _Y Remus, de la equivocación de Sirius. Y suben a las habitaciones de Gryffindor sonrientes, como si algo en cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a comer les entusiasmara enormemente.

Más tarde y ya en el Gran Comedor, siguen charlando. Comprueban que Peter sigue en la enfermería, y descubren que Remus es, en realidad, un gran conversador cuando quiere, a quien, por cierto, no le gusta nada el sabor y la textura del queso, así que James y Sirius se pelean por comer el queso gratinado que ha apartado de su lasagna. Le gustan, sin embargo, los champiñones y los pimientos, y _toda esa comida que a nadie le gusta y solo se comen los padres por quedar bien, porque en realidad, a ellos tampoco les gusta _así que esta vez son ellos los que apartan estos dos ingredientes de su estofado y después los amontonan en el plato de Remus.

- No entiendo cómo no os puede gustar, en serio.

- ¡Cómo no puede gustarte a ti el queso! - vocifera James - ¡Es queso! ¡Queso! ¡Cu, u, e… Bueno, eso, queso! ¡A todo el mundo le gusta el queso!

- El queso es comida de ratas y yo no soy una rata, James.

- La verdura es comida de conejos, así que debes ser un conejito, Remus.

- Zoifs loz doz unof inútilef, ¿por qué no comeif? - Sirius tiene la boca llena de patatas y carne - ¿Por qué defpreciaif lo rico que eftá efto?

James comienza entonces a intentar hacer reír a Sirius mediante cosquillas para que escupa lo que tiene en la boca, y Remus sigue comiendo, más lento que los otros dos, de forma que aun así, termina el último, y decide esconder el postre - tarta de calabaza con sirope de fresa - bajo la capa para terminarlo en la habitación, ante la desesperación de los otros dos, que ya han terminado de comer y, saciados, miran a Remus con angustia y las cabezas apoyadas sobre los brazos cruzados, pensando _oye, no vas a acabar nunca ¿o qué_?.

El problema de no haber ido a clase en todo el día es que no tienen ni la más remota idea de qué deberes tienen que hacer. Esto no preocupa para nada a James y Sirius, pero sí despierta preocupación en Remus, que les asegura que el próximo día de castigo no va a dejar que le entretengan para poder asistir a clase como es debido.

James no le hace caso y comienza a rebuscar entusiasmadamente en su baúl hasta que encuentra un tablero cuadrado con casillas de diferentes colores, negro y blanco, y un maletín pequeño y acolchado en el que guarda gran cantidad de figuritas de mármol que se desperezan y gruñen al ser libradas de su encierro.

- ¡Vamos a jugar al ajedrez mágico! ¡Te voy a machacar, Sirius!

- ¡Já! Ni en tus mejores sueños, Potter.

Ellos juegan, y mientras tanto, Remus lee tumbado bocabajo en su cama, mirando hacia ellos, estirados en el suelo y mirando fijamente el tablero. Sirius da un puñetazo al suelo cuando uno de los alfiles de James le saca la lengua a su reina y después la empuja fuera del tablero, pero ríe después cuando consigue hacerle dos jaques consecutivos. Finalmente es James quien gana la primera partida, pero Sirius argumenta que "no es justo porque tú has practicado en tu casa y yo no tengo tablero y no podía jugar, ¡exijo una revancha!". Y cuando están enfrascados en la segunda partida - favorable para Sirius - , a Remus se le ocurre interrumpirles.

- Oye, James, Sirius… ¿Habéis visto que alguien tocase mis libros últimamente?

- No. - Contesta Sirius automáticamente, como si la pregunta hubiese activado una especie de resorte en su cabeza.

- No, es decir, no hemos visto a nadie, porque, bueno, fuimos nosotros…

_Maldito Cuatrojos, ¿te pagan por meter la pata o algo así?_

Por segunda vez, esperan en su compañero de habitación un enfado que no llega; él, simplemente, sonríe.

- En realidad, ya sabía que habíais sido vosotros.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supiste que los habíamos tocado? - El pequeño Potter no sabe si debe sentirse culpable o no, porque es consciente de que no está bien rebuscar en las cosas de alguien ajeno, pero, por otro lado, no parece que su amigo (y le llama amigo inconscientemente) se haya molestado.

- Bueno, están ordenados. Por orden de preferencia. Así es fácil saber si alguien ha husmeado en ellos.

- Orden de preferencia - Masculla Sirius - Jamás se nos habría ocurrido, maldita sea….

- Jo, Remus, es que queríamos tener algo de lo que hablar contigo, no queríamos que pensases que éramos tontos, y como no sabemos de qué equipo de quidditch eres, ni qué música te gusta, ni…

- ¡Música! - Repite Sirius.

- ¿Y por qué iba a pensar yo eso? - Ríe Remus - Tan solo volasteis nuestra habitación por los aires, ¡no hay nada que me indique que sois idiotas!

- ¡Música!

Sirius recuerda algo. Como James hace un par de horas, rebusca incansablemente en su baúl, hasta que encuentra seis cajitas de cartón muy estrechas que contienen, en su interior, sus respectivos discos de vinilo.

- Compré esto en Londres. Sé que los muggles lo usan para escuchar música, pero no sé cómo y quiero averiguarlo.

- ¿Habrá un hechizo para eso? - Pregunta James - No creo, ¿no? Los muggles no saben hacer magia…

- Seguro que el secreto está en darles vueltas. No lo haría lo suficientemente rápido la última vez.

Mientras los dos debaten, Remus les muestra la solución, que había estado todo ese tiempo oculta debajo de su cama. Les explica lo que es un gramófono y su utilidad, y una explicación superficial de cómo la aguja se introduce en los surcos del disco de vinilo y produce el sonido, que el gramófono amplifica. Sirius, ansioso, escoge uno de los discos, de los Rolling Stones, y cuya portada le resultó cómica cuando lo compró, pues tenía dibujada _una especie de tarta extraña con pinta poco comestible._

Remus lo coloca con cuidado y You Can't Always Get What You Want resuena a alto volumen en la habitación. La música lo inunda todo de repente y en unos segundos, parece que la magia de aquella voz _tío, menuda voz tiene este hombre _es más poderosa aún que la que hacen con las varitas. Remus cierra su libro, los demás, cierran los ojos, y escuchan, se dejan llevar, _you can't always get what you want,_ James se quita las gafas y el pelo le cae por la cara, _you can't always get what you want, _Sirius salta sobre el colchón con los brazos abiertos, _you can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, well, you might find you get what you need._


	9. Primer año, parte VIII

**Hay sueños que duran para siempre (dependiendo de lo que entiendas por siempre)**

En un principio, la idea de pasar tiempo con Sirius y Remus limpiando inodoros no le pareció _tan mala_ a James. Al menos no tan mala en comparación con lo que les podría haber pasado después de hacer saltar por los aires un dormitorio; pero al tercer día, con las manos mojadas y llenas de jabón y el olor de los productos de limpieza metidos hasta el cerebro, los tres chicos empiezan a plantearse si no habría sido mejor tirarse de la torre antes de que McGonagall hubiera entrado.

- Otra mancha marrón y os juro que me suicidaré y no dejaré nota-gruñe Sirius apartándose el pelo de la cara -, ¿Cómo es posible que los muggles hagan esto todos los días?

- ¿Lo hacen todos los días? - gime James aterrado; lleva el flequillo recogido con una cinta, dejando la frente al descubierto, lo que el segundo día ocasionó comentarios del tipo "_pareces un chica James; te saldrán tetas, James; ¿quieres un pintalabios, James?"_ por parte de Sirius, pero el chico contestó simplemente "_no quiero que mi precioso pelo se manche de caca ajena_" - Es imposible hacer esto todos los días.

- ¡Claro que no lo hacen todos los días! - Remus pone los ojos en blanco-Esto es un castigo, ni siquiera aquí los limpian todos los días con magia.

- Ay, pues qué asco.

- ¿Te molesta?-Sirius vuelve a la carga con sonrisa socarrona-¿Temes que tu fino culo se manche con sustancias de otros? ¿Quieres que le pidamos a Dumbledore papel más fino, señorita?

- ¡Me tienes harto! - James le tira el estropajo a la cara y Sirius se aparta.

- ¡Así es como lanzan las chicas!

Remus no deja de frotar el suelo; se ha acostumbrado demasiado a las continuas peleas de los dos. En realidad ya ni le molestan porque sabe que en cinco segundos, James se habrá cansado y Sirius estará preparando otra frase ingeniosa (o que él considera ingeniosa) para fastidiarle.

- Hola, chicos, pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si…-Peter les mira desde la puerta-Si os vendría bien mi compañía…

- Claro, me tranquiliza mucho tenerte plantado en la puerta, de hecho ya me siento mejor, no es como si llevase limpiando mierda tres días seguidos.-gruñe Sirius tan bajo que solamente Remus y James le escuchan. El segundo se ríe, pero Lupin mira a Peter con compasión.

- Sí, está bien que nos hagas compañía, Peter, gracias.

- Remus, -Sirius ladra y se sienta en el suelo mojado- ¿sabías que James es tan repelente como tú cuando está con sus padres?

- ¡Te comerás este guante!

- Mami, te quiero, me voy a mi cuarto a estudiar, pero antes permíteme que recoja la mesa… - Sirius escenifica y Peter ríe, pero capta la mirada de asesino de James y al momento hunde la cabeza en el hombro - Papi, ¿me permites que te sostenga el periódico mientras lo lees? - hace una reverencia.

James no dice nada, está de pie, con una bayeta en la mano y un cubo en la otra, observando fijamente cómo su amigo le imita con demasiado acierto.

-Sirius… - Remus le advierte vacilante.

-¿Qué? - el chico de pelo largo sonríe ampliamente - ¿Tienes miedo de que James te quite el puesto en el grupo?

-¿El grupo? - repite Remus sin comprender.

-Sí, el grupo; James el gafotas, Sirius el fantástico, Remus el repelente y Peter.

Se hace el silencio en el baño; lo único que se escucha es un grifo gotear y la respiración agitada de un Peter al que le brillan los ojos porque ha sido incluido en "el grupo".

- Más bien Sirius el bocazas. - gruñe James.

- Técnicamente tú tienes la boca más grande y…

Nunca sabrán que quiso añadir Sirius, porque James se lanza contra él con todas sus fuerzas y el empujón les estampa a los dos contra los espejos. Los dos chicos agradecerán cientos de veces a Lupin sus reflejos en ese momento.

- ¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

La habitual suave voz de Remus retumba en las baldosas del baño, pero es ese grito el que impide que el espejo choque contra el suelo y se rompa en mil pedazos.

- ¡Sois unos animales!

- ¡Sirius, eres imbécil!

Y vuelven a la carga; evidentemente Sirius es más fuerte, pero James sabe cómo esquivar los golpes. Se conocen demasiado bien como para no prever los movimientos del contrario. Remus deja suavemente el espejo en el suelo y les mira con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento, el pelo de James vuelve a estar cubriéndole la cara porque Sirius le ha arrebatado la cinta y la ondea en el aire como una bandera a una altura que el otro niño es incapaz de alcanzar.

Y Lupin se harta. No sabe por qué lo hace. No sabe ni cómo se atreve, pero el caso es que camina a paso lento y primero pasa el brazo derecho, después la pierna izquierda, el brazo izquierdo y luego la pierna derecha; y se encuentra ahí, con la cabeza de James en un hombro y la de Sirius un poco más arriba en el otro. Pero el caso es que dejan de pelear.

- Chicos…- susurra Peter desde la puerta. Pero nadie le hace caso.

- ¡No te metas, Remus! - se queja James.

- ¡Aparta, Remus! - pero Sirius no se atreve a tocar a su amigo, ¿_y si se rompe en mi pedacitos como las tazas de mi madre aquella Navidad_?

- Chicos…

- ¡¿QUÉ?!-gritan los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Que… la… pared…

El lugar que antes había ocupado el espejo es ahora un enorme boquete en la piedra, no es muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para que una persona pueda deslizarse por él.

- ¿Qué es eso?-Sirius se asoma-Hace frío.

- ¡Es un pasadizo! - exclama James mirando hacia la oscuridad - ¿A dónde lleva?

- Eso es fácil de averiguar, - Sirius vacila un segundo, _¿y si hay un dragón al otro lado? ¿Y si me quedo atrapado y no puedo volver? ¿Y si…? - _yo me ofrecería voluntario, pero el espacio es demasiado pequeño para mí.

- Sí - James asiente -. Peter, ¿por qué no pasas por ahí y nos dices qué hay al final?

- ¿Y…yo? - el niño les mira con ojos asustados - Pero… Pero James, tú eres más pequeño que yo… Yo… Yo no quepo de ancho y…. Eres más delgado y…- Se sonroja.

- ¡Pero qué voy a ser más delgado que tú! - miente James descaradamente ganándose una larga mirada de Sirius y Lupin que dice "_tío, te has pasado."_

- A ver - Remus se lleva la mano a la barbilla -, es lógico que Peter no quiera pasar, al fin y al cabo no sabemos lo que hay al otro lado. Es totalmente normal que tengas miedo, Peter; nadie te va a juzgar si te no te atreves a cruzar. De verdad.- _No, en serio, te vamos a martirizar por el resto de tu vida si no lo haces._

Sirius abre la boca sorprendido, _vaya con Mudito, y parecía una mosquita muerta._

- No, no, no…-Peter corre torpemente hacia ellos y apoya las manos en el hueco, no sin antes tragar saliva-¿Veis? Voy a subirme - _por favor, impedidlo - _¿Lo veis? Ya estoy casi dentro - _por favor… _- N… Nos vemos luego.

Peter gatea en la oscuridad y pronto sus gemidos similares a los de un cerdito desaparecen. Los tres se quedan de pie, en silencio, hasta que (cómo no) Sirius habla.

- Tíos, ¿y si la palma?

- Bueno, tampoco creo que nadie lo notase.-suelta a bocajarro James.

- ¡Tío! - Sirius y Remus abren mucho los ojos.

- Me refería a que se notaría menos si él muriera que si fuéramos uno de nosotros, no es que quiera que se muera ni nada de eso.

- ¡Está bien!-Lupin suspira cansado-Iré tras él por si le pasa algo.

- ¿Qué? - Sirius se coloca delante de la entrada antes de que el joven hombre lobo se acerque - ¡Ni hablar! - _si hombre, y que te quedes sin aire ahí dentro o que te hagan algo o que no puedas volver o… _- Iré yo y os quedáis los dos aquí.

Finalmente deciden que Sirius irá primero, _porque soy el más fuerte y os protegeré a ambos, _después Remus que asiente sin rechistar y tras él James_no es que vaya el último porque tenga miedo, es más bien cuestión estratégica; si nos atacan por la espalda, defiendo yo._

El túnel es pequeño, pero tampoco demasiado; los tres se arrastran a gatas, lo peor es la oscuridad absoluta y el frío que Sirius siente en el rostro mientras camina.

-Remus ten cuidado, yo no me sentiría muy seguro con la cara pegada al culo de Sirius…-murmura James y su voz hace eco en todo el pasadizo.

-¡Te partiré las gafas en cuanto salgamos de aquí, James!

Y los tres ríen, y por un momento se olvidan del miedo que realmente les da estar recorriendo un camino desconocido, o el hecho de que no saben si tiene final, o simplemente y como dirá Sirius después _podríamos haber acabado en la bañera de Dumbledore y eso sí que habría sido horrible._

Pero no acaban en ninguna bañera y no está Dumbledore acicalándose; en su lugar, un sonriente Peter les saluda con entusiasmo _¡Lo he conseguido, chicos, chicos, chicos!,_ pero ellos no le hacen ningún caso. Remus se envuelve en la capa.

Están en el exterior.

- Eso son los invernaderos de Herbología. - señala Sirius a lo lejos (no por nada odia con toda su alma ese sitio) unos tejados de cristal que se distinguen entre las copas de los árboles.

- Aquí no suele venir gente, la hierba está muy alta. - comenta James mientras le da una patada a una rama caída.

- Es cierto…

Peter se agacha y empieza a amontonar nieve con las manos desnudas; queda poca y las manos se le llenan de tierra, pero no le importa; recoge unas pocas ramitas y continúa con su obra de arte.

Mientras tanto, los tres chicos caminan un poco entre las altas hierbas, y es Sirius el que a voz de grito les llama.

-Mirad.

Una enorme estructura de cristal se alza ante ellos: es un invernadero abandonado. Las ramas de los árboles se han hecho dueñas del lugar y la hierba no respeta la piedra del suelo que lleva desgastada cientos de años. Las mesas de madera, podrida por la humedad se despedazan cuando Lupin pasa la mano por encima.

- Este sitio…

-¡Este sitio es genial!-exclama Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros a un sorprendido Remus que todavía no se cree que Sirius _siempre quejándose de todo _Black le esté rozando. Y se quedan ahí un rato, juntos, hombro con hombro, hasta que una bala llega corriendo y James suelta un larguísimo "guuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau" en un tono extremadamente agudo. Sirius le coge de la capa y le arrastra junto a ellos dos. Los tres se quedan muy juntos, casi sintiendo el latido del que no es su propio corazón. Sirius le revuelve el pelo a su mejor amigo y mira a Remus-porque siempre será Remus, Remus sin más, porque siendo eso, simplemente Remus, es y será siempre más que suficiente-y los dos se sonreirán.

Peter llegará un poco más tarde _no me dejéis atrás _y se quedará igual de sorprendido.

Y cuando sus estómagos empiecen a rugir será cuando se den cuenta de que es hora de volver al castillo, pero será sólo eso, el hambre, lo que les hará salir de un sueño blanco y salvaje que de un modo u otro duró mucho, mucho tiempo.

**Razones por las que odiar San Valentín**

Remus camina por el pasillo con rapidez; no es algo habitual en él, siempre calmado, siempre calculando dónde pone el primer pie y dónde pone el segundo, pero ese día es diferente. El ambiente en Hogwarts no es serio, no es tranquilo, ni siquiera produce esa sensación de calma y estabilidad que suele caracterizar al colegio.

Pequeños grupos de chicas cuchichean en las esquinas, riéndose como gallinas mientras miran al grupo que hay delante de ellas, formado por varios chicos que actúan de la misma forma estúpida. Remus no es alguien que juzgue a primera vista (bueno, sí que lo hace, pero al menos intenta comprobar si ha acertado-que generalmente sí-o no), pero la actitud de los alumnos de cursos mayores es tan irritante que se permite el lujo de llamarles internamente "estúpidos".

- Hola, guapo, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- Muy gracioso, James.

El niño de gafas se coloca delante de él, caminando de espaldas y le mira sonriente.

- ¿No te gusta San Valentín?

- Toda esta fiesta es estúpida, ya te lo explique el otro día.-responde calmadamente.

San Valentín no les ha pillado por sorpresa a ninguno de los dos; una semana antes, un acalorado James entra en el dormitorio con un calendario en la mano y señala el número 14 que alguien previamente ha rodeado con un corazón.

- ¡Es el día de los enamorados, Remus! ¡Lily!

- ¿Estás enamorado de Lily o qué?

- No, no…-James se muerde el labio-No lo sé, pero es guapa ¿no?

- Sí, Lily es guapa.-y lo dice de corazón. Si a Remus le preguntasen por la chica más guapa del curso no dudaría un segundo en nombrar a la niña de cabellos rojos y brillantes ojos verdes. No es que Remus sienta interés en ella, al menos no de esa forma, pero es un tipo objetivo. Las cosas son como son: Lily Evans es preciosa. Por eso, mira al chico que tiene delante; James es guapo _no es que lo piense a todas horas, no es que me fije en James de ese modo, simplemente es guapo, es lo que yo no soy, sin más, _tiene un pelo acorde con su personalidad y el pequeño licántropo duda que alguna chica pueda resistirse a esa sonrisa cautivadora. En ese sentido, James es probablemente la persona perfecta para Lily Evans, pero por otro lado… James es desordenado, es engreído, no le gusta estudiar (aunque para su suerte tiene buena memoria, igual que Sirius), apenas se preocupa por llevar el uniforme bien puesto, molesta, habla demasiado alto, interrumpe en clase, llama la atención demasiado y sobre todo _eso, eso _que Remus notó desde el primer momento en que le vio: James Potter es un borrego.

Y como es un borrego y un cretino, Lily Evans no se fijará en él nunca, pero eso (ahora que son amigos) no se lo va a decir.

- Le he escrito un poema y como tú siempre lees poemas y esas cosas había pensado que me podrías dar tu opinión.-le tiende un papel arrugado.

- Está bien… - Remus coge el papel a desgana y empieza a leer, y mientras sus ojos se deslizan por las líneas de letra infantil empieza a reírse-¡Pero James! Hazte un favor a ti mismo y quema esto antes de que lo vea Sirius, por favor.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque es excesivo hasta para mí!-_bien, dejando claro que soy el límite de lo cursi, bien - _Quiero decir, que tiene muchas faltas, James. Y los poemas suelen rimar, no tiene mucho sentido que digas "tu pelo es precioso, Lily" y en el siguiente verso pongas "cuando te veo siento que monto en escoba"; primero porque como ya te digo, no rima y segundo porque no sé dónde le ves lo bueno a que una chica te produzca la misma sensación que un palo en el culo.

- ¡Pero el Quidditch es genial! ¡Y Lily es genial!

- ¡Pero que no rima!-Remus se exaspera-Y has escrito escoba con uve y te aseguro que si el señor Bécquer leyese esto se enfadaría mucho contigo.

James coge el papel aterrado y lo tira debajo de su cama, porque evidentemente _no quiero que un tipo con un nombre tan siniestro se enfade conmigo._

- No haré nada entonces…

- Regálale chocolate, a todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate.

- En realidad yo también creo que San Valentín es una chorrada, pero a las chicas les gusta…

- ¿Le has dado a Lily los bombones?

- Bueno…- el niño vacila - En realidad no me he atrevido a dárselos y con un hechizo los he dejado en la puerta de su dormitorio con una nota, ¿sabías que las escaleras de las chicas se convierten en rampa cuando intentas subir por ellas?

- No. - miente Remus _tampoco es que quiera que piensen que he intentado subir a ese sitio._

- Pues sí - James se remanga el jersey y le enseña el brazo con un montón de arañazos-. Escuece un poco.

-Déjame ver… - Remus se detiene y coloca sus largos dedos sobre la piel de James, que se estremece - ¿Qué pasa?

- Estás frío. - ríe el chico.

Remus pone los ojos en blanco y recorre la herida sin tocarla. No es que sea un experto en medicina ni nada por el estilo, pero si hay algo de lo que Remus Lupin entiende es de heridas, de rasguños y cicatrices; y la de James es bastante superficial, sabe que no le dejará marca, pero prefiere jugar un poco con él.

- Tiene mala pinta…- dice con voz preocupada - De hecho no sé yo si…

-¿Si qué? - James abre los ojos aterrado - ¡Remus!

-El brazo, el brazo… James… No sé yo si el brazo…

- ¡No! - James se pone las gafas en la cabeza y le coloca las manos en los hombros con los ojos marrones, que ahora parecen mucho más grandes brillando llenos de pánico - No me digas eso Remus, no podré jugar a Quidditch sin brazo y…

- Que es broma.

Y se ríe. Lupin empieza a carcajearse y se lleva las manos a la tripa mientras sus mejillas, sonrosadas y adornadas con una cicatriz antigua se inflan como dos globos. James se queda con la boca abierta, y sólo se da cuenta de que tiene cara de idiota cuando él mismo empieza a reírse.

- Remus, no me tomes el pelo o me veré obligado a pegarte.

- Tu cara… - Lupin sigue riéndose y las palabras se ahogan en su garganta - Es que… Tendrías… Que… Haber… Visto tu cara, James… En serio…

Y ahí está, el habitual tranquilo y pacífico Remus Lupin, casi partiéndose en dos. Los papeles se han cambiado y ahora es James el que le mira severamente "_Remus, voy a tener que prohibirte que te juntes con nosotros ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo próximo? ¿Escupirle a Snape?"_ Y Remus se limpia las lágrimas porque no, porque _nunca seré tan cretino como vosotros._

- Eh, mira, parece que hay alguien que sí que disfruta de San Valentín.-dice James entonces, levantando el brazo descaradamente.

En el pasillo, Sirius se apoya en la pared y una chica (que si no se equivocan pertenece a Ravenclaw) _sí, esa que se llama… Sarah o Sophie o…_ y Remus suspira _Natalie. Se llama Natalie, James._

La niña está sonrojada, se mira los zapatos todo el rato y parece que tartamudea cuando le entrega un pequeño paquetito a Sirius, que se encoge de hombros y lo acepta. El chico parece dudar un segundo, _no sabe qué hacer el muy idiota _dice James. Exacto. Sirius se debate entre dar "gracias" o simplemente marcharse y finalmente se decide por lo segundo. Ve a sus dos amigos de pie y se acerca con sus andares que dicen "por aquí paso yo y nadie más".

- ¿Entendéis por qué esa niña me ha dado esto?

- ¡Qué más da!-James se lanza sobre él y le coge la caja-¿Es chocolate?

Y sí. Es chocolate. Chocolate blanco, _¡esos para mí!_ pide Remus metiéndose varios de vez en la boca, chocolate con leche que James engulle como si no hubiera mañana y unos cuantos de chocolate negro, amargos, que Sirius devora, manchándose la comisura de los labios.

- ¡Ojafa todobs los bías juera fan balenfin!-exclama James.

- Y aún no sabes lo mejor de todo…-murmura Sirius por lo bajo.

- ¿Gué?

- Tú espera…

Remus no sabe por qué pero algo le huele mal (y está seguro de que Snape no está cerca). Snape no, pero en ese momento, un muchacho regordete les alcanza con una sonrisa amplia. James le saluda con un "No quedan bombones, Peter, pero si quieres los vomito y…" que Sirius corta con una colleja _a veces me sorprende lo asqueroso que puedes llegar a ser para pertenecer a la nobleza. _Y se enredan en una pela de quién es más noble y quién es más puro y finalmente acaba ganando Sirius _porque tengo elfos que me limpian las suelas de los zapatos._

- Chicos…- Peter no quiere interrumpir la broma, por lo que espera a que se calmen y entonces, con el pecho hinchado y los puños apretados, su voz suena más aguda que de costumbre -¡Me he besado con una chica!

Silencio.

El más absoluto de los silencios.

-¿Peter? - es Remus el primero en poder abrir la boca.

-¿En serio? -James le secunda.

-¿Por qué dentro de todas las cosas asquerosas del mundo ibas a hacer eso?-aporta Sirius.

-Ella me dijo que yo le gustaba y bueno, pues primero fuimos al jardín y no me atrevía pero le cogí de la mano y paseamos y me dijo que se había fijado en mí desde el primer momento y que quería verme y que sus amigas estarían muy orgullosas de ella, que qué envidia-en esta parte de la explicación James da un paso hacia atrás y esconde la cara detrás del hombro de Sirius incapaz de aguantar la risa-y que tenía mucha suerte de estar conmigo porque claro, porque me dijo que en un principio pensó en Sirius pero que luego se fijó en James y que Remus estaba bien pero que yo era el mejor, no os ofendáis ni nada, ella dijo que erais muy guapos todos pero no sé, y luego nos besamos y era húmedo y ella es guapa y…

- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Sirius con expresión seria, tan seria que no parece él.

- Loreta, Loreta Johnson.

Y entonces el cielo se rompe, las paredes se resquebrajan, o al menos eso parece cuando James y Sirius se ríen tan alto que todo el mundo se gira hacia ellos en el pasillo. Remus entrecierra los ojos aguantándose, pero finalmente es incapaz y se tapa la boca con la mano, sintiéndose extremadamente culpable. Loreta Johnson o "_esa tiene que ser hija de un troll y una giganta por lo menos" _como dice Sirius, o "_¡pero con esos dientes de rata que le rozan la barbilla y ese olor tiene que haber nacido en las cloacas!" _como apunta James, o como suele concluir Remus "_tampoco es tan fea, simplemente le sobra pelo en el cuerpo"_.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Peter parece preocupado.

- ¡Qué arrestos los tuyos, Peter! - Sirius respira hondo - No solamente besas a una chica sino que encima a la más fea del colegio; podrías haberte apostado algo con nosotros, que te aseguro que habríamos perdido.

- Pero…

Pero no se llega a escuchar lo que sigue a ese pero, porque un grito femenino inunda el corredor contiguo y los cuatro chicos, curiosos por naturaleza, esquivan a los mayores para estar en el foco del problema. Tan pronto como giran la esquina, James se queda helado y su habitual tono de piel pálido pasa a ser verdoso.

Lily Evans está de pie, con los libros en el suelo, mirando fijamente la pared, con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, donde claramente, con letra infantil y enorme se puede leer:

"_Lily Evans, con solo escuchar tu nombre puedo sentir el biento en mi cara; cada vez que te beo por los pasillos mi corazón palpita tan rápido como cuando los Chudley Cannons casi ganaron la Liga hace dos años; tu pelo es precioso, Lily, cuando te veo siento que monto en escova. Oh, Lily Evans, eres tan preciosa que hasta las flores te tienen embidia_"

El pasillo se llena de cuchicheos; las chicas del curso intentan ver la firma que hay un poco más abajo y que un segundo después todo el colegio observa: James Potter.

Y James Potter se encoge sobre sí mismo cuando Lily se vuelve hacia él con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos chispeantes de rabia. Abre la boca y parece que va a gritar, pero finalmente se da media vuelta y se escabulle entre las miradas acusadoras y las risas poco disimuladas.

- Me muero. - James se apoya en Sirius, _ahora sí que sí, Lily no me hablará nunca más_.

- Estás hecho todo un poeta.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? - el chico de gafas suspira; no hay que ser un genio para saber que esa es la sorpresa de la que hablaba Sirius minutos antes.

- De debajo de tu cama.

- Esperaré con ganas el día en el que te guste una chica para devolverte esto por cien, ¿me has oído?

- Sí, pero admite que ha sido gracioso.

Y sí, lo admite y pronto recupera el color e incluso le brillan los ojos _¿Y si a Lily le ha gustado? ¿A las chicas les gustan las sorpresas, no? _Y Sirius dice que sí, pero que _escribir con tinta imborrable en el pasillo del colegio una horterada entra en el cajón de las sorpresas malas _y James asiente y asegura que al año siguiente preparará algo mejor. Y Peter les recuerda que ha besado a una chica y los dos le empujan _¡Eres asqueroso, Peter! ¡Seguro que te ha pegado piojos o algo así, Peter! _y Remus calla, con la mirada perdida en la pared en la que las letras del poema todavía brillan, ¿_qué miras, Remus_? y el apelado se cruza de brazos y con esa mirada que todos conocerán más tarde de "estoy analizando una obra de arte", _nada, que parece que después de todo la frase del palo no era tan horrible, diría que incluso decente, _y ¡_No seas pelota, Remus! _por parte de Sirius y _¡Lo sabía! ¡Soy cómo el Berner ese! _de James.

- Pero… ¿sabéis qué es lo más gracioso de todo esto?-pregunta Sirius con una sonrisa amplia.

- ¿Qué?

- Que el poema está firmado por James Potter y te va a tocar limpiarlo.

Y como almas que les lleva el diablo, Remus, Peter y Sirius comienzan a correr por el pasillo, justo en el momento en que Argus Filch grita algo parecido a _¡POTTER LE VOY A HACER LIMPIAR ESO CON LA LENGUA!_ y James gruñe por lo bajo mientras asume que pronto va a tener que hacer que los "esprotajos" sean sus mejores amigos, ya que el funeral de Sirius Black, patrocinado por él mismo no está demasiado lejano.

**La primera ley del bromista**

Sirius se levanta cuando todavía es de noche y con los ojos apenas abiertos lucha por bajar de la litera sin romperse ninguna extremidad importante._Si me caigo puedo apoyarme sobre el brazo izquierdo, que al fin y al cabo no sirve para nada, pero las piernas no, tío, tendría que ir todo el día apoyado en alguien para poder moverme o algo así. No lo soportaría._ Generalmente duerme profundamente y sin problemas, salvo cuando está nervioso. Cuando está nervioso se vuelve más inquieto de lo habitual, no puede dejar de moverse bajo las sábanas, de pensar y de rezar para que el tiempo pase lo más rápido posible. Aquel día no lo soporta más y se levanta, con la intención de llegar antes que nadie al Gran Comedor y robar todos los bollitos rellenos de crema y chocolate de la mesa de los Slytherin. _También podría encantarlos o algo así, pero eso significaría que dejaría a las sucias serpientes disfrutar de sus bollitos, y sería una tontería… Están deliciosos, así que mejor que sean para mí. ¡Nunca son demasiados bollitos para Sirius Black!_Con la ayuda de la tenue luz que ilumina la habitación se guía como puede hasta el suelo. Comienza a vestirse lentamente _no entiendo por qué tenemos que llevar uniforme _los pantalones primero, después la camisa y el jersey con el logo del león bordado _si Hogwarts es nuestra casa y todo eso, ¿por qué rayos no podemos ir a clase en pijama? _No se plantea ni un solo segundo anudarse correctamente la corbata y de mala gana se pone, por último, la capa y los zapatos. En el proceso se las arregla para que la tapa de su baúl se le resbale entre las manos y se cierre con un ruido sordo (dos veces, de hecho), para tropezar con un zapato suelto que Peter _maldito Ratonejo, verás cuando te pille _dejó en el suelo la noche anterior, para dar una patada inintencionada a la litera de James, que hace que este se remueva en sueños; para que el dosel de las camas le haga cosquillas en la nariz y le provoque una serie de estornudos incontenibles y para chocar con el baúl de Remus _no puedo ser tan torpe, parezco Cuatrojos, estoy completamente seguro de que esto no estaba aquí cuando me acosté _y no poder contener un gemido de dolor.

Cuando se dispone a salir por la puerta del dormitorio, escucha un leve susurro tras de sí.

- Oye, tú, ya que acabas de hacer más ruido que un Galés Verde encerrado en una tienda de calderos - Sirius no lo ve, pero James acaba de incorporarse y busca a tientas sus gafas de entre el montón de ropa bajo su cama - al menos espérame, ¿no?

Sirius maldice en voz baja _verás como arruines mi plan _pero retrocede, se sienta sobre la cama de su amigo y aguarda, de espaldas, a que se vista.

- ¿Por qué me das la espalda? ¿Me odias? - Pregunta James.

- No, James, pero es que no quiero tener que verte desnudo o me tendrán que poner gafas como a ti. Aunque bueno, si lo piensas, seguro que me quedan endemoniadamente bien.

James se viste deprisa. _Siempre tiene esa energía nada más levantarse que no sé de dónde demonios saca._

- Oye, Sirius, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta hoy?

Sirius se sorprende de la pregunta, pero lo cierto es que James empieza a conocerle bastante bien, y sabe que siempre que se levanta temprano es porque algo ronda su mente. No sabe si se siente cómodo o incómodo con ello, pero lo cierto es que no se le ocurre alguien más digno que James para llegar a conocerle a fondo como nadie lo ha hecho antes.

- Bah. Nada. Pensaba gastarles una broma a esos Slytherin, pero tardas tanto en vestirte que supongo que ya no me da tiempo. Por tu culpa me quedaré sin comerme sus bollitos. Mira, ya está amaneciendo.

Pequeños retazos de luz anaranjada comienzan a penetrar en la habitación tras las cortinas y James y Sirius los observan durante unos segundos. Poco a poco, los patios y jardines de Hogwarts dejan atrás la noche y se llenan de vivos colores y de magia.

- No, en serio, Sirius.

- Bueno, es que. Verás… Es que… Hoy es la primera clase de vuelo.

- ¡¿La primera clase de vuelo?! - Un enormemente animado James sonríe con los ojos abiertos como platos y se olvida totalmente de susurrar para no despertar a Peter y a Remus.

- Sí, James. Espero que no te hayas quedado sordo porque como ya eres ciego, solo te faltaría quedarte mudo para ser el peor mejor amigo de la historia.

- ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Tan pronto!? ¡Pensaba que faltarían meses!

- Ahora mismo. Después del desayuno.

Sirius piensa que parece _más entusiasmado que si le hubiesen regalado un cargamento de ranas de chocolate o algo así. Es más, está más entusiasmado que si hubiesen puesto su cara en los cromos que vienen con las ranas. _Lo cierto es que Sirius también está nervioso porque nunca ha volado en escoba. En una escoba real, al menos. Están esas pequeñas escobas de juguete que fabrican para los niños magos y que no se elevan más de dos metros del suelo. Pero esto es distinto. Son escobas de verdad. Va a volar. Se imagina volando altísimo, serpenteando entre las torres más altas del castillo, sobrevolando el lago y el Bosque Prohibido. La imaginación de James también vuela en la misma dirección, y ambos se imaginan casi rozando las nubes al mismo tiempo.

Después no pueden contenerlo un minuto más y miran a sus otros dos amigos todavía dormidos. Sirius piensa que _si no puedo sabotearles el desayuno a los Slytherin al menos puedo sacar algo divertido de esto. _James parece captar su intención al segundo.

Remus dormita hecho un ovillo, con la boca entreabierta y cubierto bajo _cinco trillones de mantas o algo así_. Rodea sus piernas con los brazos y su pelo se extiende de forma descuidada sobre la almohada hacia todas las direcciones. Es extraño ver así al _siempre atento _Remus, _oh-sí-profesor-yo-sé-la-respuesta _Remus_, claro-que-he-hecho-los-deberes _Remus_, voy-a-cepillarme-los-dientes _Remus_. _Ni siquiera son conscientes de que se están moviendo pero con una especie de telepatía fraternal, como la que tendrían dos hermanos gemelos, James y Sirius se han colocado cada uno a un lado de la cama de su amigo. La mirada y la sonrisa maliciosa del chico de pelo siempre revuelto dice: "¡Ahora!"

- REEEEEEEEEEEEEEMUS - pronuncian a la vez, con voz de niños pequeños; a Sirius le recuerda a la voz que usa James cuando se dirige a sus padres. Se introducen en su cama y se abalanzan sobre él, primero, y le zarandean, después, mientras gritan - Reeeeeeeemus, despieeeeeeeeeeerta.

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clase! ¡Ya son las once, McGonagall debe estar furiosa! - añade Sirius.

La reacción de Remus no se hace esperar y les hace pensar a los dos chicos que ha merecido la pena completamente quedarse sin sus bollitos de chocolate y crema.

El joven hombre lobo chilla. Se sobresalta enormemente y da un brinco gigantesco que hace que su cabeza choque con el colchón de la litera superior, despertando a Peter, que también se asusta y grita. Los dos chicos están al borde del infarto, y mientras Peter trata de normalizar la respiración, Remus salta fuera de la cama y comienza a vestirse a toda prisa, ignorando el dolor del golpe.

- ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME HABÉIS DESPERTADO ANTES!? - vocifera, al tiempo que comienza a abrocharse la camisa. - ¡AHORA VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASE!

Parece tan furioso y Peter está tan asustado que James y Sirius no pueden evitar desternillarse, aún dentro de la cama de Remus. Remus les mira, como si fuese incapaz de comprender qué hay de divertido en haberse perdido el desayuno, las dos primeras clases de la mañana y tener que aguantar después un enorme sermón de McGonagall y después, mira de reojo a la ventana, se percata de que apenas ha amanecido y entiende.

Con expresión seria, se da la vuelta lentamente y mira a sus dos amigos, que aún ríen de su reacción ante la broma. Camina hacia ellos poco a poco y, les indica con un gesto que salgan de su litera.

- Jo, Remus - James siente remordimientos ante la expresión de éste - Ha sido divertido, es que… Estabas tan dormido…

- No hay chocolate en el mundo que vaya a hacer que os perdone esto.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡No ha sido para tanto! - murmura Sirius.

Remus vuelve a tumbarse en su cama, a medio vestir, y les sonríe, para alivio de James.

- Solo os voy a decir una cosa. - hace una pausa deliberada, para añadir dramatismo a la situación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Remus?

- La primera ley del bromista.

- ¿La primera…? - Sirius y James parecen desconcertados.

- Tarde o temprano, te la querrán devolver.

Los alumnos de primero, entusiasmados, buscan su sitio entre las dos interminables filas de escobas que reposan sobre la hierba de los jardines de Hogwarts, perfectamente alineadas unas con otras. Gryffindor comparte la primera clase de vuelo con Slytherin y cada casa se coloca a un lado, y la señora Hooch se coloca en medio, con el cabello grisáceo desordenado por el viento y las manos en la cintura, observando con detenimiento a los inquietos niños.

- ¡Todo el mundo colocado al lado de su escoba! ¿A qué esperáis? - la profesora les hace apresurarse. James, Sirius y Peter ya están de pie, sonrientes, en su lugar; Remus no parece tan convencido y arrastra los pies hacia al lado de donde están sus amigos.

- Ese despreciable Sean Snape me está mirando mal desde que ha llegado aquí - masculla Sirius, mirando en dirección a donde se encuentran los Slytherin. Efectivamente, tanto Lucius como Snape les están mirando fijamente. Una mirada que suena a desafío, como siempre.

- Se llama Severus, Sirius.

- ¡Lo que sea!

El agudo silbido del silbato de la profesora Hooch interrumpe sus conversaciones.

- Ahora, colocáis la mano derecha sobre el palo de la escoba, a la altura de la cintura, y exclamáis: "¡Arriba!" con decisión. ¡Que no os tiemble la voz! ¡Vamos!

En unos dos segundos la clase se llena de voces agudas que chillan "¡arriba!" con toda la determinación que pueden. La escoba de James obedece a la primera y, como atraída por un imán, asciende hasta su mano. James observa, con una sonrisa en la cara, que Lucius aún no ha conseguido levantarla. La de Remus no parece tener demasiada intención de moverse, así que con cara seria y enorme dignidad, se agacha levemente y la recoge del suelo con la mano, asegurándose de que la señora Hooch no le ha visto y murmurando que _no sirve de nada montar en escoba si hay mejores formas de trasladarse con magia._

Las escobas de Peter y Sirius ruedan por el suelo un par de veces, perezosas, y tras varios intentos ambos consiguen el resultado esperado. No todos los alumnos, tanto de Gryffindor como Slytherin, tienen la misma suerte; algunos, al final, imitan a Remus y cogen la escoba manualmente con expresión distraída, como si no estuviesen haciendo nada malo. La profesora, al ver a todos los chicos con su escoba en la mano, sonríe y decide continuar con la clase.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Veo que todos lo habéis conseguido! - Remus finge que estas palabras no han herido su orgullo y aferra muy fuerte el palo de la vieja escoba. - Ahora, subid sobre ella, ¡vamos!

La aparentemente fácil tarea de montar sobre la escoba se convierte en un suplicio para algunos - Severus Snape, entre ellos - que no son capaz de colocarse correctamente para no resbalarse hasta el final del palo. Madame Hooch corrige sus posturas, les enseña diversas formas de sujetar el mango, de colocarse sobre él, de distribuir el peso. Y después, llega el momento de volar de verdad. James y Sirius se miran y se sonríen.

- Ahora, dad una fuerte patada al suelo y eleváos. ¡No tengáis miedo! Volad un metro o dos hacia arriba y después retroceded suavemente.

Peter tiene que intentarlo dos veces antes de que la escoba se eleve. Patalea muy fuerte con los ojos cerrados y apretados hasta que los abre y, sin darse cuenta, se encuentra por encima del suelo. Cuando está aproximadamente un metro sobre sus compañeros la altura le aterra y decide retroceder rápidamente y como puede.

Sirius nunca ha montado en escoba pero se ha pasado la mitad de su infancia usando una de juguete, así que cree que _tiene que ser lo mismo pero con un aparato más grande. _Da una patada desmesurada que le hace flotar rápidamente mucho más alto de lo que la profesora ha recomendado, pero _a quién le importan las reglas cuando estás volando en escoba por primera vez, maldita sea._ Se mantiene un rato allí, suspendido en el aire, aguardando a sus amigos.

James está visiblemente más emocionado por volar que el resto de la clase, tanto que le tiembla el pulso al sujetar el mango de la vieja Barredora. Su patada no es tanto una patada como una coz o un brinco, y se eleva grácilmente hacia donde está su amigo Sirius. Chocan los cinco simulando ser grandes jugadores de Quidditch que acaban de ganar el último partido del Mundial y James comienza a dar vueltas y piruetas alrededor de su amigo, confiado.

Remus les observa con desencanto. Comprende que volar, al igual que la mayoría de actividades físicas, no es algo que esté pensado para él, y trata de hacer funcionar su escoba con una mezcla de miedo y desgana. Una primera vez. Y no funciona. Tampoco la segunda ni la tercera funcionan. Ni la cuarta, quinta… Está al borde de la desesperación cuando por fin consigue hacer levitar la escoba un poquito, ni siquiera un metro, y después, comienza a dar tumbos, a vibrar y a desviarse hacia la izquierda, hasta que finalmente cae al suelo con un golpe seco sobre la hierba húmeda. Piensa que _bueno, tampoco pensaba dedicarme al Quidditch ni nada parecido, _finge haberse hecho daño en la muñeca y un compañero de casa rubio y con la cara regordeta le acompaña a la enfermería mientras sus amigos le observan con preocupación. Él, sin embargo, parece más aliviado que nunca.

Remus también se sentirá mejor más tarde cuando Sirius, Remus y Peter le cuenten que la mayoría de la clase no ha conseguido hacer funcionar sus escobas. A aquellos que sí lo han conseguido, la señora Hooch les propone un nuevo juego: Saca de su despacho un cajón lleno de pequeñas pelotas azules encantadas que vuelan, y les reta a cogerlas en el aire la mayor cantidad de veces posibles.

James atrapa seis pelotas seguidas y después, se las lanza a Sirius una a una. De estas seis, Sirius atrapa la mitad y de nuevo simulan ser jugadores profesionales de Quidditch.

- Sirius Black, el aclamado cazador de los Chuddley Cannons atrapa la quaffle. ¡El público enloquece! Hace un fantástico pase a su compañero de equipo… ¡James Potter!

- ¡Y James Potter - exclama el aludido - se dirige a la portería! El pobre portero de los Kenmare Kestrels no tiene nada que hacer contra ese tiro… - Y la supuesta quaffle vuela hacia Peter, quien sorprende a ambos jóvenes atrapando la pequeña pelotita al vuelo.

James atrapa unas cinco pelotas más, una de ellas en el último instante justo antes de que Lucius Malfoy pudiese hacerse con ella. Peter y Sirius ríen descontroladamente.

Sirius observa a su amigo con detenimiento y se pregunta cómo es posible que, siendo miope y enormemente torpe y despistado como es, tenga esa habilidad tan pasmosa cuando se encuentra volando por los aires. Y en ese momento se da cuenta de algo que más tarde todo el mundo sabrá: Cuando James Potter tiene los pies en el suelo, quizás es un cretino, quizás tiene demasiado ego en ocasiones, y es, posiblemente, la persona más descuidada que conozcas; pero, cuando está sobre la escoba, no. Cuando vuela, James es otra cosa. Algo distinto. Algo que hace que Sirius Black sonría y se sienta orgulloso de tenerle como su amigo.

**¿Las naranjas son naranjas porque son de color naranja o el color naranja se llama naranja por la fruta?**

El Quidditch es ese deporte que se juega sobre escobas; el Quidditch es "eso en lo que hay que meter la _bola_ por unos aros y ganar muchos puntos"; el Quidditch es también_ese deporte _que apasiona a casi todos los magos y brujas del mundo mágico; el Quidditch es lo que hace berrear a prácticamente todo Hogwarts cuando hay partido y el Quidditch es _eso _por lo que Remus Lupin nunca ha mostrado interés. Lupin no entiende cuando escucha frases como "_fue un blurting en toda regla por parte del cazador de los Falcons anoche_" tampoco entiende por qué atrapar una pelota brillante y diminuta vale algo así como que cien mil millones de puntos. Contrariamente a todos esos pensamientos, sus tres compañeros de habitación no parecen creer lo mismo; para Remus quedó bastante claro cuando a la vuelta de vacaciones de Navidad, Sirius y James decidieron colocar una pancarta o bandera o _cómo sea que queráis llamar a esa cosa naranja tan fea _en la pared del dormitorio. Naranja criminal con una bala de cañón en plena carga bordada en hilo negro y una gigantesca C doble. Remus se negó desde el primer momento en que esa cosa horrorosa adornase el lugar en el que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no está en clase _me hace daño a los ojos_ y James se lleva las manos al pelo y se lo revuelve y parece que se lo va a arrancar cuando dice _¡A mí me duele el alma cuando dices eso, Remus! ¡Son los Chudley Cannons! _y a Lupin le da igual que sean los Chudley Cannons o los Chudley Shotguns o cualquier estúpida arma de fuego, porque no soporta el hecho de que Sirius haya encantado las letras para que brillen en la oscuridad. A Peter le parece bien, pero ese es otro tema, a Peter siempre le parece bien todo. _Y así no tendrá que encender la vela impertinente por las noches_ se recuerda. Pero sin duda, el destello naranja cítrico es peor que cualquier vela protectora de monstruos y otras criaturas de la noche de las que perlan los sueños de su miedoso compañero de habitación.

-No me importa lo que digas, James, la Shooting Star seguirá siendo la mejor escoba del mundo.

-¡Pero eso es porque no has probado la Nimbus 1000!

-Hablas como si tú lo hubieras hecho y no voy a dejarme engañar por un diseño llamativo que probablemente sea un truco para incrédulos.

-Pero si la Shooting Star pierde velocidad y altura con el paso de los años…-y James lo vive, y pone cara de pena e incluso parece que siente de verdad tristeza porque un estúpido palo de escoba se levante unos pocos metros del suelo menos que el día de su compra-En serio, tío, dicen que si pruebas la Nimbus no volverás a poner tu culo en uno de esos palos que parece que los haya fabricado un gigante manco.

Mientras siguen hablando de escobas y técnicas y palabras que Remus no comprende, el muchacho se ajusta la bufanda al cuello e intenta colocarse el pelo de forma que no le tape los ojos_. Tal vez sea hora de cortármelo un poco o me empezaré a parecer a James_y _rayos, no quiero que mi pelo parezca el de James_.

Sirius parece también cansado de la conversación, porque empuja al chico de gafas a la cama y se tira sobre él mientras empieza a darle suaves golpes en el estómago y en el costado que hacen que James no pueda contenerse la risa.

-S… Sirius-tiene lágrimas en los ojos-P… para… en… serio…

-Cuando acabéis de hacer manitas podemos bajar a desayunar.-Remus les mira con seriedad, con Peter a su lado, envuelto en miles de capas y con los ojos brillantes.

Al instante Sirius se aparta de James como si tuviera la lepra o piojos o _seguro que eso que tienes en los ojos que te impide ver como al resto de seres humanos se pega por el contacto_ y James se indigna _en realidad los problemas de vista son hereditarios, imbécil._

Y Remus se contiene para no aplaudir por esa chispa de lucidez en su amigo. Es Peter el que baja las escaleras el primero, asegurando que Gryffindor ganará el partido, que_ son muy buenos y tienen técnicas de esas que yo me sé muy perfeccionadas._ Y James con malicia le pregunta qué tipo de técnicas son esas mientras salta colocando las manos en los hombros de Remus, y Peter calla _porque llegaremos tarde al Gran Comedor y…_

Porque es el primer partido de la temporada que juega la Casa de Gryffindor.

James y Sirius llevan hablando de eso tantas semanas que Remus cree que si le preguntasen por los ingredientes de una Poción del Sueño probablemente hablaría de lanzamientos y jugadores y puntos y estrategias y _todas esas estupideces que no sirven para nada._

En el Gran Comedor se sientan; Sirius ataca ferozmente una bandeja de bollos de nata como si no se hubiera comido un plato de carne en salsa la noche anterior diciendo _no volveré a comer en años; _James coge tranquilamente un trozo de pan y lo empieza a untar con mermelada de melocotón.

-James, no cojas comida que no te vas a comer.-Remus se siente como una madre, pero le sale solo, es incapaz de contenerse. Si fuera capaz no se llamaría Remus Lupin.

-Y tú qué sabes si me lo voy a comer o no.

-Porque no te gusta el melocotón.

Y es cierto, a James Potter no le gusta el melocotón, pero en ningún momento ha dicho que no le guste; es cierto que cuatro semanas atrás rechazó un pastel porque llevaba melocotón _pero es imposible que Remus se acuerde de eso. _Pero se acuerda.

-A Lily sí que le gusta el melocotón, Potter-Sirius se relame con gusto y sonríe con superioridad porque _he usado tu apellido_-. Tendrás que empezar a comer melocotón si quieres caerle bien.

-No es cierto…-James mira la mermelada con cara de asco-En realidad es perfecto que a Lily le guste el melocotón, porque se comerá todos los melocotones que yo no me coma.

Y Remus sonríe. No es un gesto voluntario. _Mamá odiaba el queso y papá siempre lo cogía de su plato. _Y no sabe por qué recuerda eso. Ni siquiera sabe por qué relaciona el asqueroso queso con el melocotón. En realidad tampoco entiende qué hace sonriendo por una idiotez como esa.

-A mí no me gusta el melocotón, James.-susurra Peter.

-¡Eso es mentira!-Sirius alza la taza de leche y golpea la mesa haciendo que el contenido se desparrame-Ayer comiste melocotón.

Y Peter se sonroja _me obligaron… _Y James no dice nada; se concentra en una bandeja de galletas que ha aparecido delante de él y coge una entre los dedos, con la vista fija en una niña de cabellos pelirrojos un par de sitios más alejados del de él. Lily está sola, en realidad casi siempre lo está; a veces va con Severus _si su nariz fuera más grande caminaría a cuatro patas _Snape, otras veces se rodea con las chicas Gryffindor, pero casi nunca habla con ellas. El resto del tiempo lo pasa en la Biblioteca _y yo no quiero ir a ese sitio, igual me derrito si cruzo la puerta _o en la Sala Común leyendo tranquilamente. En realidad Lily no parece hacer otra cosa que estudiar y estudiar. _Es muy lista. _James suele observarla así, _de lejos es más fácil, _cuando ella no se da cuenta, porque en realidad en momentos como ese, en el que Lily se limpia la marca de color chocolate que ha dejado la bebida en sus finos labios _y rayos, no tiene unos labios que den asco_, en los que realmente ella se muestra tal y como es y no parece tan desagradable "eres irritante, Potter", "estoy estudiando, Potter", ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer, Potter", "¡Deja de hablarme, Potter!" como el resto del tiempo.

En ese momento una nariz aparece, _pero cómo puede dar tanto asco, _y Snape sonríe a Lily, y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, y a James no le queda otra que apuñalar el trozo de pan imaginando que es el _estúpido, y grasiento, y feo, y empollón y odioso _Severus Snape.

-Tío, James, deja de jugar con la comida.-y Remus le quita el pan y James le fulmina con la mirada.

-¡¿Vamos al partido o qué?!-Sirius se estira, y lo hace como un gran oso que se despereza tras largos meses de invernación-¡Quiero estar en primera fila!

Así que se levantan, y casualmente (_porque es casualidad, no es que James se haya puesto en pie el primero y les haya seguido)_ siguen los pasos de Lily y Severus. Y como es de esperar Sirius no deja pasar desapercibida la cercanía de "_el tipo asqueroso"._

-¿Estás preparado para ver cómo Slytherin cae ante Gryffindor?-y con toda su chulería, Sirius se coloca al lado de Snape. Remus, James y Peter caminan detrás; el primero comenzando a preocuparse, el segundo con una mirada de odio que podría asemejarse a la de un basilisco y el tercero perdido en los cordones de sus zapatos (porque Peter lleva zapatos) que se han aflojado un poco.

-A nosotros no nos interesa el Quidditch, Black.-Lily se pone a la defensiva.

-¿De qué planeta vienes, Evans?

-Del mismo que tú, pero al parecer llegaste tarde a la elección de cerebros y te tocó uno defectuoso.

-No dijo lo mismo el otro día Flitwick cuando alabó mi perfecto encantamiento_Wingardium Leviosa_.-se defiende el chico.

-Sí, fueron unos cinco puntos preciosos para Gryffindor mientras duraron, pero te recuerdo que los perdiste al intentar levantar a _ese otro_-y lo dice con desprecio y James lo nota, y es incapaz de contenerse y se pone al lado de su mejor amigo con malos humos-por los aires y romper la mesa.

-En realidad creo que fue bastante brillante, Evans-James le da un codazo a Snape_porque sí, porque se lo merece, porque es feo-. _Pero a menudo se menosprecia nuestro talento, pero algún día…

-¿Alguna vez me dejarás en paz, Potter?

_Eso es cruel, es demasiado cruel, ¿por qué? Sólo quiero ser su amigo, sin más, no es que le haya hecho nada ni…_

_-_Oye, Evans, no le hables así a James-el vozarrón de Sirius le saca de sus pensamientos-, en realidad no entiendes el esfuerzo que hacemos por estar cerca de ti, sobre todo cuando caminas al lado de esa sabandija apestosa.

-Sirius, las sabandijas se podrían ofender si las comparas con _eso._

Snape calla, intenta caminar más rápido, pero Lily les mira con los ojos verdes chispeantes.

-Sois unos críos, madurad.

-¡Jamás!-exclama Sirius _tengo doce años, no es que tenga que empezar a aplaudir con dos dedos como hace Dumbledore_.

Y es Sirius el que vuelve a empujar a Snape, y es Sirius el que le dice "_¿tu madre había tomado poción multijugos cuando naciste, Kurt? Lo digo por tu deformidad." _Y es Remus el que susurra "_es Severus, Sirius_" y es también Sirius el que gruñe "¡_lo que sea!_" y es él quien le pisa la capa a Snape poco antes de que salgan a los jardines, y sin embargo, es a James a quien Lily mira con desagrado cuando se gira por última vez antes de perderse de su vista y dice "sois odiosos".

Ninguno hace comentario alguno; Remus murmura varias veces que si por favor le pueden dejar volver al dormitorio a leer, que _Yeats me espera _y Sirius le arrastra de la capa, porque _no sé quién es ese tipo ni por qué has quedado con él pero más vale que no toque mis cosas_. Y juntos, los cuatro (como siempre) alcanzan el campo de Quidditch.

Las escaleras son de madera, amplias, crujen cuando las suben a saltos, pero no les preocupa mucho, porque al instante corren sobre las gradas de piedra para ocupar unos sitios en los que puedan ver algo más que las cabezas peludas de alumnos de los cursos superiores.

El campo de Quidditch es gigantesco, de forma ovalada y coronado por enormes columnas decoradas con los colores de las cuatro casas: amarillo para Hufflepuff, rojo para Gryffindor, azul para Ravenclaw y verde para Slytherin. La hierba recién cortada inunda el campo con una fragancia fresca que invita a levantar la nariz y así poder ver los gigantescos postes de gol; uno más alto en cada extremo del campo y dos más bajos a ambos lados. _Ahí es donde se marcan los puntos, Remus_ explica Sirius emocionado y Lupin le mira con cara de "no soy idiota, Sirius Black".

La señora Hooch ya está en el centro, sobre una marca blanca diminuta que señala la mitad del campo. A sus pies una caja marrón se mueve ansiosa y los ojos de los cientos de alumnos están fijos en ella.

En realidad ese es el único punto llamativo hasta que una profunda voz inunda el campo.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Estamos aquí presenciando el partido por la Copa de Sssssssssssssssssssssslytherin contra Gryffindoooooooooooooooooooooor!

Remus mira hacia arriba; la voz procede de una cabina en la parte superior del campo, en la que distingue a un tipo que está seguro de que se llama Martin, y si no se equivoca, su apellido es Smith. No es que a Lupin se le den muy bien los nombres, pero recuerda que el muchacho tropezó con él dos semanas después de empezar el curso y le devolvió los libros que se cayeron al suelo y que tenían la firma.

El chico, Martin, grita algo incomprensible y catorce escobas entran volando como centellas de colores en el campo. Chilla los nombres de los alumnos y todo suena tan profesional que Sirius, James y Peter saltan a su lado.

En realidad Remus no se entera cuando empieza el partido, en realidad nunca se enterará jamás de cuándo empieza un partido de Quidditch, ni siquiera cuando le guste ver a sus amigos volar sobre su cabeza, ni siquiera cuando lo considere el deporte más "curioso" de mundo; ni siquiera entonces, sabrá el momento en el que los jugadores giran sobre sí mismos y se ponen de acuerdo para comenzar a volar.

Reconoce la bola marrón, _roja, Remus _gruñe James a su lado. _¡Vale, roja! ¡Qué más da!_

-¡Y DIEZ PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Y gritos, saltos y más de un taco que resuenan en el estadio.

-¡Y qué ven mis ojos!-Martin alza la voz de nuevo-Lissa Thayson, cazadora de Gryffindor roba la quaffle de nuevo y se lanza contra el guardián de Slytherin, ¡eso sí que es valor!

Y acierta. Y ya son 20-0.

Sirius no deja de mover los brazos en el aire, como si fuese él mismo el que intenta atrapar la pelota roja, incluso en alguna ocasión golpea algo invisible. ¡_Le metía una bludger por el culo a ese_! grita. Peter no cabe en sí de gozo y sus pies se mueven nerviosos cada vez que el brazo de Sirius pasa rozando su cabeza. James por el contrario está inmóvil, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del cielo y la boca en una expresión extraña (la lengua sobre los labios y el ceño fruncido, levantando graciosamente la nariz) que más tarde todo Hogwarts conocerá como _"la ha visto"._

Pero será Remus Lupin el primero que descubra el talento del chico miope, el mismo que suele entrecerrar los ojos cada vez que tiene que copiar algo apuntado en la pizarra, el mismo que tropieza todas las mañanas con las zapatillas que dejó tiradas el día anterior en el suelo, o el mismo que en la ducha ve sus rostros tan borrosos como si hubiese niebla en los baños. Porque James se inclina hacia la oreja de Lupin y susurra con emoción.

-Está ahí.

Y Remus no ve nada; no ve nada más que cielo y más cielo y alguna nube, pero desde luego no sabe _el_ _qué_ está ahí.

-¿Qué?

-La snitch, que está justo ahí.

Y levanta el brazo, señala un punto fijo en el firmamento y entonces, con mucho detenimiento, Remus consigue verla. Pequeña, dorada, aletea, se escapa, se burla de todos los jugadores y tintinea como una pequeña estrellita. Y sabe que en ese momento solamente James y él la ven. Y es un minuto. Un minuto de diferencia entre que alza la mano con dedo acusador hasta que el buscador de Gryffindor da una pirueta y se lanza a toda velocidad hacia algo.

-¿SERÁ LA SNITCH?

Claro que es la snitch. Remus la ve. La ve como si la tuviera delante, y simplemente deja de verla cuando la mano del chico de Gryffindor se cierra sobre ella y deja de aletear. Y no escucha nada, no escucha nada más que el berrido de Sirius cuando le pasa el brazo por los hombros y grita tan alto que podrían oírle en toda Escocia. Y entonces, el pequeño y desgarbado Remus siente por primera vez algo que durante mucho tiempo experimentará en esas mismas gradas. La victoria. La euforia. Las risas. La emoción de haber ganado un partido a un juego que considera estúpido. Y sí, el juego es estúpido, pero comprende en ese momento, con el olor de Sirius en la nariz (que le hace sentirse como en casa), el pulgar levantado de Peter en señal de victoria y la sonrisa de James, tan amplia y brillante como siempre que tal vez el juego en sí sea lo más estúpido del mundo, pero que todo parece menos estúpido cuando lo disfrutas con los mejores amigos que pueden existir.

**Por qué la torpeza es la mejor virtud de James Potter, por Sirius Black.**

A veces, cada dos o tres semanas, aproximadamente una vez al mes y sólo cuando cae el Sol, Sirius y James se embarcan en su pequeña aventura particular bajo la Capa Invisible y recorren el castillo de punta a punta, ocultos a los ojos de todos por el mágico objeto. Guardan estas noches en secreto como si fuesen un codiciado tesoro.

Todo empezó tras la vuelta de Navidades, cuando ambos se sentían todopoderosos por tener la capa en sus manos. El primer día de la tercera semana tras su regreso al colegio llovía con fuerza, y las gotas colisionaban a gran velocidad contra el tejado y las ventanas del castillo, repiqueteando incesantemente. El sonido no dejaba dormir a James, que no podía evitar preguntarse, una vez más, por el fascinante techo del Gran Comedor.

- Oye, Sirius, ¿estás dormido?

Sirius tampoco lograba pegar ojo aquel día. Frente a él, Remus estaba sumido en un sueño intranquilo que le hacía gemir y removerse bajo las sábanas constantemente. Sirius no sabía entonces que la inquietud del joven hombre lobo se debía al incipiente plenilunio, para el que sólo faltaban unos días. Si hubiese sido consciente de ello, posiblemente no le hubiese molestado lo más mínimo que Lupin no dejase de girar sobre sí mismo y murmurar; pero, desconociéndolo, el sonido de la fricción de las sábanas contra su delgaducho cuerpo y los continuos quejidos penetraban en su cabeza de forma tan intensa que dolía. Siempre había tenido el oído muy fino, y los ruidos continuos y repetitivos tenían la capacidad de desquiciarle hasta límites insospechados.

- No, pero posiblemente me hubieses despertado si lo hubiera estado, cabezahueca. ¿Qué pasa?

- Que no puedo dormir - Sirius gruñe - Y que tengo un plan.

El plan de James consiste en utilizar la capa para deslizarse a hurtadillas hacia el Gran Comedor y comprobar si realmente el techo al aire libre no dejaba pasar el agua cuando llovía o lo cubrían de algún modo para que la sala no se empapase. Sirius no entiende _qué maldito amor le tienes al estúpido techo del Gran Comedor, James _pero la idea de vagar por el colegio cuando no hay nadie en los pasillos, con el castillo entero para ellos solos, le resulta tan atractiva que no puede evitar aceptar sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ambos comienzan a vestirse para darse cuenta, minutos después, de que nadie va a verles, así que pueden pasear por ahí en pijama sin que nadie ponga ninguna objeción. Esto entusiasma a Sirius aún más sobre lo que van a hacer. _Solo Merlín sabe cómo odio ponerme el dichoso uniforme._

Descalzos y emocionados se cubren con la Capa Invisible. Es lo suficientemente grande para cubrirles a los dos, incluso cabría más gente debajo, y no demasiado gruesa como para no poder ver a través de ella. Su primer destino es el baño de los chicos del sexto piso, porque _no es que desconfíe de la capa de James, pero es que supongo que deberíamos asegurarnos de que realmente somos invisibles debajo de ella y eso._

Después de comprobar que, efectivamente, nadie puede verles, bajan despacio, sintiendo escalofríos por el contacto de la planta de los pies con las frías escaleras de mármol, hacia el comedor, en el primer piso. El hechizo Lumos, hecho por James les indica el camino. Los personajes dentro de los retratos dormitan, y ven su sueño interrumpido por el sonido de las pisadas y las risas de los dos niños, a quienes, sin embargo, no pueden localizar. Desconcertados, murmuran y se susurran unos a otros; esto solo hace reír más a Sirius y James. Ese día, descubren que las escaleras mágicas, igual que los fantasmas y los cuadros, también descansan por las noches; permanecen inmóviles mientras ambos las recorren con agilidad y pericia. Esto les obliga, no obstante, a cambiar varias veces de ruta hasta lograr llegar hasta abajo. Aprenden que la escalera que conecta el tercer y segundo piso desaparece por las noches desde las once a las dos de la mañana, y tienen que vagar por los pasillos hasta que encuentran un aula abierta y vacía que parece no haber sido utilizada en siglos y que contiene una trampilla que conecta con la planta inferior: Concretamente, con la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sirius no puede contenerlo y escribe en la pizarra, en letras grandes e irregulares "Argus Snape huele peor que los pedos de un troll". James se ríe y considera divertido no decirle a su amigo, satisfecho con su travesura, que el tal "Argus Snape" se llama en realidad Severus y que escrito así, es obvio que todo el mundo va a saber que ha sido él quien lo ha puesto; hace caso omiso y salen de la clase para llegar por fin a su destino.

La enorme puerta del Gran Comedor está cerrada con llave y Sirius tiene que intentarlo varias veces hasta que su Alohomora sale bien y consigue abrir el enorme candado metálico, que cae al suelo. James es más precavido; lo recoge y lo guarda en el bolsillo para colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio cuando se marchen.

El Gran Comedor está vacío y, tan solo iluminado por las velas que flotan a varios metros sobre el suelo, tiene un aspecto incluso siniestro. Las cuatro mesas, correspondientes a las cuatro casas, parecen ahora lúgubres y solitarias sin la actividad y el bullicio que generalmente suele poblarlas. Incluso el sitio donde los cuatro suelen desayunar parece extraño visto de ese modo.

Sirius se escabulle por debajo de la capa y camina hacia aquel lugar, hacia_ su_ sitio. En lugar de sentarse en los bancos, como habitualmente, se tumba directamente sobre la mesa, que por primera vez ve sin cientos de vasos, platos y bandejas cubriéndola. James sigue su ejemplo y se tumba a su lado: Hay suficiente hueco para los dos. Con los brazos reposando sobre el estómago, miran hacia arriba. El cielo nocturno está cubierto de nubes y levemente iluminado tras éstas por la luna creciente. Algunas pequeñas estrellas rebeldes brillan con fuerza en los pequeños trozos en los que el cielo no está encapotado. Sigue diluviando; las gotas de agua avanzan caen con gran velocidad y James cierra los ojos inconscientemente, creyendo que van a llegar hasta él y a mojarle, pero eso no sucede, como si hubiese un escudo invisible que lo impidiese. Los dos chicos permanecen allí durante un largo rato.

- Este sitio es lo más mágico que hay en Hogwarts, te lo juro, Sirius.

Juntos descubrirán también que aquel edificio que lleva meses siendo su hogar esconde más misterios y maravillas de los que cualquiera podría esperarse. Cientos de pasadizos y escondrijos secretos aguardan en cada esquina al curioso visitante que quiera descubrirlos. A Remus, más tarde, le gustará pensar que el verdadero poder del castillo es que guarda entre sus muros toda la magia de aquellos que han residido y crecido en él; que detrás de cada escondrijo y cada pasillo oculto a ninguna parte hay una pequeña historia y un joven mago que, como ellos, nunca supo someterse a esas normas que no permitían disfrutar completamente de aquel lugar tan fantástico.

Aquella noche de Marzo, James y Sirius se deslizan silenciosamente por las aulas del pasillo del tercer piso. Todo ha comenzado aquella tarde, cuando Peter, inocentemente, ha preguntado: "Oye, ¿y los profesores, donde duermen? ¿Os lo habéis preguntado alguna vez?". La cuestión, a primera vista insignificante, desemboca en una acalorada discusión entre James, que dice que tienen un dormitorio colectivo donde todos pueden deleitarse con la visión de Dumbledore en pijama y pantuflas; Sirius, que opina que "los profesores no duermen, tío, son seres sobrenaturales"; y Remus, que considera que lo más lógico es que duerman en sus propios despachos. Deambulan por allí un rato en busca del despacho del profesor Flitwick para comprobar si la opción de Remus, que es la que suena más coherente, es correcta, cuando James tropieza y cae sobre Sirius, que maldice en voz alta y después ambos ruedan por el suelo, chocando con una estatua de una especie de bruja tuerta y con chepa. La estatua hace un ruido metálico como producto de la colisión. Sirius aprieta fuerte los ojos porque teme que vaya a caerse o algo así _y tenga que matar al estúpido Cuatrojos como nos descubran._

No sucede nada, sin embargo. Nada más allá de que, cuando consiguen volver a incorporarse, la Bruja Tuerta parece haberse desplazado como activada por un resorte y ven en la pared un estrecho pero profundo pasadizo que no estaba allí antes.

Los dos chicos se miran y, sin mediar palabra, deciden que no está en su carácter dejar un solo rincón de su castillo sin explorar, así que se adentran en el pequeño túnel, con las varitas en la mano y en posición de defensa _solo por si acaso, no es que tenga miedo, y seguro que Sirius tampoco tiene miedo, _piensa James. El laberíntico corredor serpentea durante interminables metros que recorren casi a tientas y arrastrando la capa tras de sí, y finalmente desemboca en una trampilla que ninguno de los dos se decide a abrir.

- Tú primero, venga, James.

- No, tú primero.

- Va, ¿no eres tan valiente?

- ¡Claro que soy valiente! Por eso te dejo el honor de hacerlo a ti, ¡soy un verdadero Gryffindor!

- Bueno… - Al final Sirius claudica - Yo primero, vale.

Respira hondo y empuja con todas sus fuerzas la pesada losa de piedra, que resulta ser una baldosa móvil del suelo de una especie de… _almacén o algo así. _Susurran ¡Lumos! a la vez y James insta a su compañero a volver a ocultarse bajo la capa. Sirius gruñe y murmura que "quien demonios va a haber en este sitio a estas horas" pero obedece. No sin cierto temor, exploran la pequeña habitación, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. En la cabeza de los dos niños, la sala ocultaría enormes dragones que resoplarian fuego, furiosas serpientes venenosas, espantosas bestias marinas; sin embargo, tan solo encuentran un montón de cajas apiladas allá a donde miren y una escalera de madera que cruje al pisarse (y esto disuade a James de tratar de subirla). Sirius, visiblemente decepcionado, da una patada a uno de los arcones que le rodean, con la fuerza suficiente como para volcar su contenido: Cientos de pequeños bombones de chocolate de todas las formas, tamaños y sabores.

- James… - murmura, asombrado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Remus va a pedirnos matrimonio en cuanto vea esto. Como mínimo.


	10. Primer año, parte IX

Es viernes por la tarde, y como es lógico, los alumnos de primero de Hogwarts tienen el día libre. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros de colegio asisten a las clases, los más pequeños invierten su tiempo en preparar los deberes del lunes siguiente. O al menos eso es lo que deberían hacer.

Remus está tumbado en la cama, los brazos rígidos y sujetando su manual de Pociones con el ceño fruncido. Es marzo, quedan todavía dos meses y medio para que comiencen los exámenes y sin embargo, la sombra de las notas se cierne sobre la cabeza del joven licántropo. Lupin asistió desde los seis años a un colegio muggle a dos manzanas de su casa; en realidad no se le daba mal, pero se aburría, no le interesaban las Matemáticas, la Física o la Química ni todos esos números que se mezclaban unos con otros. Tampoco es que le gustase asistir a clase, los niños muggles le miraban raro, como una presa que huele a su cazador. Nunca jamás tuvo amigos; simplemente llegaba, ocupaba una mesa y dejaba que las horas pasasen. Los niños muggles eran crueles de vez en cuando. No es que Remus se tomase en serio sus palabras, ni siquiera entendía muy bien el porqué de que se lo llamaran, pero cuando tenía ocho años y por primera vez alguien se dirigió a él como "mariquita" comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que le hacía diferente del resto de los niños. _Mariquita_._Afeminado_. _Niña_. Y dolía, claro que dolía, hacía tanto daño que muchas noches Remus se acurrucaba en su cama, hecho un ovillo y leía con los ojos húmedos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Porque no encajaba. No encajaba en el colegio del mismo modo que Alicia no encajaba en el mundo real. Pero él era un niño normal, no existía ningún País de las Maravillas y desde luego él no iba a ir persiguiendo conejos por la calle para comprobarlo.

Pero más allá de esos motes, y de las risas a su espalda, había algo que cruzaba la línea que era el límite que Remus podía soportar. El vacío.

Lupin hubiera preferido cientos de veces ser "el marica", "la niña" o _loquefuera _antes de ser "ese". Ese del que nadie se acuerda cuando hay que hacer equipo en Deporte. Ese al que los profesores siempre llaman "tú" porque son incapaces de recordar su nombre. _Ese_.

- ¿Otra vez estudiando, Remus?-James entra en la habitación con el pelo mojado. Acaba de salir de la ducha-Se te van a secar los ojos.

El chico se sienta en la cama y le observa, y no dice nada. Se miran. James siempre es así; te perfora con la mirada, como si realmente no fuese de mala educación. A Lupin no le importa. El hecho de que desde el primer momento James se dirigiese a él con un sencillo "Remus" provocó en él una alegría infantil incapaz de describir. _Me llama por mi nombre._

- En realidad no-niega con la cabeza Remus, y se incorpora para colocarse al lado de su amigo. Los pies de los dos cuelgan hacia el suelo sin tocarlo, pero los de Lupin llegan más lejos-. Estaba pensando.

- Siempre estás pensando-y el chico sacude el pelo como si fuese un perro y las gotas heladas caen sobre Remus, que contiene un suspiro cuando entran en contacto con su piel. Y James se ríe-, ¿en qué piensas?

- En Alicia.

- ¿Alicia?-James se echa casi encima de él, con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Qué Alicia? ¿Te gusta? ¿Es guapa? ¿Quién es? ¡¿Quién es?!

- Es una niña pequeña que un día se cayó por una madriguera y llegó a un mundo de fantasía en el que una Reina malvada le quería cortar la cabeza y acabar con ella.

- ¿Pero ha salido de la madriguera? ¿Estudia aquí?

- Sí…- Remus duda-En realidad no creo que Alicia saliese nunca de la madriguera, ¿sabes? creo que hay veces que no es tan fácil olvidar las cosas ni tan sencillo marcharte de un lugar. Siempre queda algo de ti allí y algo de allí en ti.

- ¿Está muerta? - el pánico en James es evidente. Y Remus le mira con curiosidad.

- No, no está muerta porque no existe-explica-. Alicia es el personaje de uno de mis libros.

- ¡Pues vaya! - el chico de gafas se deja caer sobre su colchón y Remus le imita, quedándose los dos mirando el techo de la litera donde duerme Peter-Pensaba que podría reírme de ti porque te gustaba alguna chica.

- El hecho de que Sirius se ría de ti porque te gusta Lily no quiere decir que tú puedas hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Pero a mí no me gusta Lily!-se queja-Solamente opino que es guapa y que es muy lista, y oh, Remus, ¿has visto cuando sonríe? Eso sí que es magia.

_Remus_. De nuevo el nombre.

- Te gusta Lily.

- ¿Sabes qué?

- Qué.

- Que si tú lo dices entonces será verdad. Creo que me gusta Lily, Remus-James se lleva los brazos tras la cabeza-. Porque tú siempre tienes razón… Pero tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Que no se lo cuentes a Sirius…-suplica-Si se entera me llamará de todo.

- Te juro que no se lo contaré a Sirius.-sonríe Remus ampliamente.

James se vuelve hacia él y extiende la mano; Lupin la mira y luego la estrecha con fuerza.

- ¿Lo juras?-repite James con los ojos encendidos.

- Solemnemente.

En ese momento, un fuerte portazo les hace a los dos girar la cabeza en dirección al ruido. Sirius, con el pelo empapado, largo cayéndole sobre los hombros les mira con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué parte de "James, espérame" no has entendido? ¿La de "James" o la de "espérame"?

- Uy, perdona, es que a veces se me olvida cómo me llamo.

- Más vale que te alejes de ese idiota, Remus, quién sabe si la estupidez se puede contagiar.

- Remus no se alejará de mí nunca-James canturrea _¿cómo es posible que lo pueda hacer tan mal con una frase de siete palabras?_-, ¿verdad?

Y le pasa los brazos por los hombros. En definitiva. Le abraza. Y todo el cuerpo de Remus se pone rígido; porque no se lo espera. La mejilla de James roza la suya y lo único que puede hacer es sonreír. Sirius parece que va a echar humo por la nariz; da un paso al frente y luego se detiene. Los mira a los dos _si las miradas matasen… _y vacila. Sirius "siempre estoy seguro de todo" Black duda un segundo, dos, tres y luego cuatro antes de gruñir. Finalmente entrecierra un ojo, con los labios presionados; esa expresión que Lupin definirá unos cuantos años después como "quiero pero no debo porque no va acorde con mi personalidad". Se agacha para poder mirarles a los dos a los ojos y extiende el brazo hasta que su dedo se coloca sobre la nariz de Remus.

- Que Remus no se aleje de ti no quiere decir que no haya Remus para todos.

Lupin traga saliva y se le queda mirando atentamente, tan fijamente que podría ver a través de él, a través de esa mata de pelo fino y oscuro, porque Sirius, _que me caiga un rayo si es mentira, acaba de demostrar que me aprecia. _Porque Sirius es su compañero de habitación, es su amigo, pero en la cabeza de Remus siempre es "James y Sirius" esto y "Sirius y James" lo otro. Y en ese momento, con el dedo de Sirius en su nariz adornada de cicatrices y la mejilla de James sobre su piel sabe que ambos le están diciendo algo que con palabras serían incapaces de expresar: _Que no soy "ese", que no soy "tú", que para ellos soy Remus._

- ¿Habéis estado estudiando, malditos empollones?-el momento se rompe cuando Sirius ve el libro de Pociones sobre el colchón-¿Es que no tengo amigos normales?

- Es que…- Lupin suspira - Os recuerdo que por vuestra culpa tenemos que hacer una redacción sobre una poción usada "en las grandes obras de la historia de la literatura".

- ¿Nuestra culpa?-James parece sorprendido-¿Redacción?

- Snape.

Y se ríen. _¡Es verdad, le metimos el pelo en el caldero! _Sirius y _¡Yo lo hice pensando que así se le limpiaría! _James.

- Admite que fue gracioso.- exige Sirius.

- No, no lo fue, y encima no puedo hacer la redacción de lo que quiero porque en este libro no hay información suficiente sobre el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida.

- ¿La qué?-preguntan al mismo tiempo.

- El Filtro de Muertos en Vida; supuestamente fue la poción que se tomó Julieta para simular su muerte y que finalmente la sumió en un sueño eterno.

- ¿A quién? - y otra vez al unísono.

- Julieta. Romeo y Julieta, Shakespeare.

Y James y Sirius asienten _porque no tengo ni idea de qué rayos está hablando este tío, Sirius _y _a veces creo que Remus es de otro planeta._

- ¿Y no sale en el libro?-pregunta James interesado. Demasiado.

- No, no sale en nuestro libro; tal vez en la Sección Prohibida haya algo, pero claro, no puedo pedir permiso para consultar una poción de ese nivel.

- Sí, es una pena.-admite Sirius, mientras sube a su litera con pesadez. Allí se sienta y espera a que James se levante y finja rebuscar entre el montón de ropa sucia que acumula desde hace semanas encima de su cama. Remus se tumba cansado, enterrando la cara en la almohada y no se da cuenta cuando Sirius le susurra en el oído a su mejor amigo _esta noche, Potter_ y el aludido sonríe de una forma que en unos años asustará a cualquiera y murmura e_sta noche toca merodear, Black._

James se despierta primero; se incorpora sobre la cama y observa a Lupin respirar agitadamente a su lado. _Remus siempre se mueve demasiado en sueños. _También escucha a Peter respirar con la nariz taponada y los cada vez más fuertes ronquidos de Sirius. Se pone en pie con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada y sorprendentemente lo consigue. Tiene que colocarse de puntillas para poder ver el rostro de Sirius dormido.

-Eh - susurra -, Sirius, despierta.

- Mñkjmmñmvete a la mierklgjlsñda.

- ¡Vamos!

- Maldito gafotas…- murmura con voz ahogada - Vete…

- Tenemos que hacer lo de Remus.

Y Sirius abre un ojo, le mira y lo cierra, y luego parece que se arrepiente y lo vuelve a abrir.

- Está bien.

No se visten, no hace falta; Sirius baja la escalerilla con cuidado y apoya los pies en el suelo. Alcanza su varita y bosteza en silencio. James contento le sigue y en cuanto da un paso sus pies se enredan con el bajo de sus sábanas y tiene que apoyarse en la espalda de su amigo para no tragarse el suelo.

- En serio, tío, ¿cómo se puede ser tan torpe?-casi berrea Sirius.

- Shhhhh…-James contiene la risa (porque siempre le resulta divertido cuando alguien se tropieza, no iba a ser diferente consigo mismo)-No podemos despertarles.

En el tramo que no supera los dos metros de distancia que hay entre las literas y la puerta, Sirius Black esquiva dos pares de zapatos y un baúl y James Potter se tropieza con ambos, incluso se pincha en el pie con la esquina de un libro de Pociones _maldito sea quien haya dejado esta mierda aquí a propósito _que es respondido con un _es tuyo._

Consiguen bajar a la Sala Común sin causar ningún incidente y es en ese momento en el que James saca del bolsillo de su pijama de color rojo a rayas grises la Capa de Invisibilidad. Los dos se cubren con ella y Sirius murmura un suave Lumos que les proporciona la luz suficiente como para poder ver a un par de palmos de distancia.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - Susurra la señora Gorda cuando abren el retrato desde el interior y se deslizan sigilosamente por la escalera. Bajan tres pisos "_porque está en la cuarta planta ¿no?" _murmura Sirius "_no lo sé, solamente sé que Remus y Lily siempre bajan por aquí"._

En realidad no les resulta complicado encontrar la entrada, porque a su favor, en la puerta hay un enorme cartel que dice "Biblioteca" junto a una placa más pequeña que indica que "los alumnos y profesores que maltraten los libros serán castigados, que hay que guardar silencio y que no se puede comer en el interior".

- Algún día tenemos que comer chocolate a voz de grito y dejar las huellas en todas las páginas-susurra James-. Seguro que la señora se volvía loca.

- Y seguro que no nos pillarían. - contesta con sarcasmo Sirius.

Moverse bajo la capa es fácil, sobre todo porque James sujeta la goma del pantalón de Sirius con la intención de no caerse y es el primero el que guía; Sirius tiene buen olfato, a veces se siente como un auténtico perro rastreador, capaz de orientarse fácilmente y con una capacidad pasmosa para encontrar cosas o lugares. Y en efecto, no se equivocan cuando pasan con un poco de miedo bajo un letrero que indica "Sección Prohibida".

- Por lo que sé la Sección Prohibida guarda información sobre magia oscura, o hechizos muy muy poderosos.

- También libros muy antiguos.-Sirius señala un tomo que tiene el lomo completamente destrozado.

- Igual alguno de estos libros es el diario secreto de Dumbledore - susurra James en el oído de su amigo -, ¿te lo imaginas? Hoy me he levantado, tenía un par de arrugas más, soy tan listo que me duele. La profesora McGonagall me miraba de forma juguetona, pero yo he preferido ordenar mi colección de calcetines de lana. Me pregunto qué habrá mañana para comer… Seguro que los elfos preparan el chocolate caliente que tanto me gusta…

- ¿Pero te quieres callar, bocazas?

- Soso. - gruñe James mirando entre las estanterías, mientras en su cabeza todavía resuena la voz del anciano director diciendo que "las meigas fritas ya no son lo que eran antes".

-El libro que busca Remus tiene que ver con pociones avanzadas o algo así, ¿no?

- Eso creo.

- No sé qué le pasa a ese chico, con lo sencillo que sería escribir sobre una poción para hacer que los mocos no se queden secos o algo así.

- ¿Mocos secos?

- Sí, mocos secos.

- Yo no tengo mocos secos.

- Pero porque tú eres la brillante y perfecta señorita Potter.

- Oh, cállate.

Se quedan en silencio y sin quitarse la capa recorren las filas de libros. En alguna ocasión tienen que ponerse de puntillas para mirar en las estanterías más altas, pero las que llegan casi al techo quedan fuera de su alcance. Los minutos pasan y sus corazones empiezan a agitarse _si nos pillan se nos cae el pelo._

- ¡Mira! - Sirius coge un libro que parece no querer salir y que finalmente se da por vencido. Tiene las tapas duras, cubiertas en terciopelo y hay un caldero dibujado, bordado en hilo de oro.

- ¿Servirá?

- A ver… - los dos niños se inclinan sobre el tomo y con ojos lectores buscan (cruzando los dedos) entre las páginas algo que les indique que no se han equivocado-¡Sí! Mira, el **Filtro de Muertos en Vida** es un somnífero muy potente, que envía al bebedor en un sueño mortal.

- ¿Perfecto no?

- ¡Perfecto!

Sirius se lo guarda bajo el pijama y se ríe cuando el frío le toca la piel. Después, simplemente caminan por los pasillos hablando en voz baja _la próxima vez podríamos intentar entrar en la Sala Común de Slytherin y meterle chizpurfles a Snape en la cama._

Cuando llegan al dormitorio los otros dos siguen durmiendo, así que no notan cuando se deslizan bajo las mantas, ni cuando Sirius pone el libro bajo su almohada a modo de protección. James se acurrucará y empezará a babear a los pocos segundos, con las gafas encima de la cara y medio cuerpo fuera de la cama. Sirius tardará un poco más, porque _no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pone Remus cuando lo vea._

**Cuando Remus Lupin dejó de ser un niño de costumbres fijas**

Remus se despereza en la cama; un débil rayo de luz entra por la ventana e ilumina las sábanas rojas. Estira las piernas y piensa en ponerse el uniforme, pero entonces recuerda que lo dejó en una esquina para lavar (los elfos domésticos suelen aparecerse en la habitación y recogen la ropa que los chicos amontonan en una zona concreta del dormitorio y luego se marchan. Esa es la razón por la que la ropa de James siempre está sucia, porque la tira debajo de la cama y pasan días hasta que se acuerda de depositarla en el montón) y que no es necesario llevarlo en fin de semana, así que se agacha sobre su baúl y saca unos vaqueros claros, una camisa de tonos morados y un jersey viejo y desgastado. Con lentitud se viste y después se ata los zapatos antes de escabullirse fuera de la habitación.

Es sábado y por lo tanto no le queda otra que deambular por el castillo durante todo el día _al final acabaré leyendo en la Biblioteca_, pero lo primero es lo primero y no hay día en la vida de Remus Lupin que no se componga de un buen desayuno. Remus es un niño de costumbres; del mismo modo que un periódico se empieza a leer por el final y los cordones del zapato derecho se abrochan antes que los del izquierdo, los desayunos empiezan con una taza de café (esta vez con leche), seguido de un par de galletas y si el día lo sugiere tal vez una tostada, y si Remus está caprichoso, probablemente atacará una de esas onzas de chocolate _no sé de dónde sacan esto pero seguro que están hechas con magia_ que suelen desaparecer a la velocidad de la luz de las bandejas.

Esa mañana, la mesa de Gryffindor está muy vacía; a excepción de un chico de tercero con el pelo largo y rubio y que Remus sabe que casi siempre unta sus tostadas con mermelada de cereza (pero verde, siempre verde) y se toma un vaso de leche bien caliente. Y cómo no, Lily Evans ocupa un sitio en el banco, con el pelo rojo recogido en una trenza _juraría que se ha cortado el pelo _y saboreando el poco jugo que puede sacar de una manzana amarilla intensa. Lupin sabe que la niña comparte muchas de sus costumbres o como dice Sirius "manías, Remus, lo que tú tienes son manías", casi siempre desayunan a la misma hora, después ella se va a arreglar y acude a las clases con puntualidad; en sus ratos libres deambula por la Biblioteca con algún que otro libro gigantesco entre los brazos y el chico cree que más de una vez la ha visto leer en la Sala Común algún libro "no mágico". Se sorprende completamente perdido en sus movimientos; se da cuenta de que ella sopla siempre en el vaso antes de beber la leche, independientemente de si esté caliente o no, también observa que suele tamborilear sobre la madera mientras lee un pergamino a su derecha, _y no puede ser _Lily Evans tararea. Canturrea._¡Y no lo hace nada mal!_ Tiene la voz aguda, y canta tan bajito que apenas se escucha, pero Remus no podría no reconocer la canción, no si se trata de una canción de Ella, con mayúsculas, Ella Fitzgerald. Y los labios de Lily se mueven pronunciando suavemente un "Night and day, you are the one" e inconscientemente Remus mueve los suyos en un débil "Only beneath the moon and under the sun". Y ella se da cuenta, le mira con los ojos verdes sorprendidos, y después presiona los labios sonrojándose, como si realmente no hubiera esperado que nadie estuviera escuchando. Se levanta rápidamente, olvidándose por completo la leche, su manzana y un bollo a medio comer. Lily lleva una falda a cuadros y un jersey un poco grande _no es suyo, Lily hereda la ropa de alguien _y Remus piensa que le queda realmente bien y casi sin pararse a meditar, comprende que si James estuviese ahí no podría apartar la mirada de ella hasta que sale por la puerta. Pero James no está, sólo está él y sólo él sabe que Lily Evans esconde muchas cosas, entre ellas un buen gusto musical _y rayos, no voy a quedarme con las ganas de saber más cosas sobre ella. _Por primera vez el pecho de Lupin arde con curiosidad, y mientras sube las escaleras de nuevo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor por su cabeza pasan millones de ideas, cientos de formas de conseguir hacerse amigo de Lily, pero ninguna de ellas se acerca ni por asomo a lo que ocurrió en realidad.

_Chocolate. Mucho chocolate, y está tan rico… _Sirius se relame en sueños. Pero hay algo que no encaja. _¿Qué es eso? _Dumbledore le mira a través de sus gafas de media luna y comienza a hablar a voz de grito, pero no es su voz, es la voz de… ¿Peter? _¿Qué demonios le pasa al mundo?_ Sirius se sube a su escoba y sobrevuela unas montañas nevadas hasta que finalmente consigue ver una diminuta casita fabricada con galleta y aterriza al lado de la puerta. Con cuidado gira el pomo y la oscuridad se le traga. Y se despierta.

Se sienta en la cama, junta las palmas de las manos y se estira haciendo que todos los huesos de su espalda crujan. Mira a la litera de al lado y ve a Peter envuelto en mantas, con las orejas asomando tímidamente entre las sábanas y hecho un ovillo. Se descuelga por el lateral y cae sin hacer ruido. James también duerme; lleva las gafas torcidas, con los cristales llenos de marcas de dedos, la camiseta del pijama se le ha abierto y tiene la boca cerrada alrededor de un trozo de sábana que probablemente esté más mojado que los pantalones de Snape cuando le pegaron con Lucio. Sirius se agacha y estira un dedo para ponérselo a su amigo en el ojo, esquivando la montura de pasta. James gruñe, se queja y da una patada involuntaria. El chico no desiste y comienza a soplarle en el oído, después le mete el dedo en el hueco de la nariz y finalmente el muchacho de gafas le pega un manotazo y se da la vuelta.

- Sirius, eres - bosteza escandalosamente - tonto.

- Va, despierta, que es tarde.

- No quiero.

- Vaaaaaa - Sirius le estira de un mechón de pelo -, va, James…

- Que te vayas…

- No quiero - y acto seguido se mete en la cama de su amigo, con descaro, sin pensarlo. James intenta evitarlo, pero Sirius echa el brazo por sus hombros y le acorrala contra la pared-, y si no te levantas no pienso salir de tu cama.

- ¡Sirius! - su voz suena como la de una niña a la que un matón le ha robado su muñeca preferida - Que quiero dormir…

- ¡Yo no te lo impido!

Y se pelean. Las piernas de James se enredan en las de Sirius mientras le mete el codo en el costado para intentar que se aparte, pero el mayor es más fuerte _y a mí no me gana nadie, _así que resiste y se las arregla para colocar al joven de gafas encima de él y luego empujarle contra el suelo. James cae con un golpe sordo y se queda inmóvil.

- Te odio.

- Me quieres.

- Perdonad, chicos… - una voz aguda llega de lo alto de las literas - No he dormido bien, ¿os importaría no hacer tanto ruido? Por favor.

- ¡Claro Peter! - James sonríe con una maldad perturbadora _si yo no duermo aquí no duerme ni el mismísimo Merlín _y alcanza la varita que dejó tirada en el suelo (para variar) la noche anterior, levanta el brazo y apunta a las sábanas del pobre Pettigrew que en ningún momento se espera que todo salga volando. Incluido él.

Peter vuela, se eleva, no toca el suelo… O al menos durante los tres segundos que el hechizo consigue mantenerle en el aire; después se precipita como una piedra contra el armario y el golpe es tan fuerte que los otros dos incluso se preocupan.

- ¿Estás bien, Peter? - Sirius se muerde el labio, porque ve de reojo que James está aguantándose la risa _tío, no tiene gracia, se podría haber matado._

-Sí… - Peter se toca la cabeza - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Los vientos de marzo, que son muy fuertes…- murmura James mientras esconde la varita detrás de la espalda, un segundo antes de que la puerta se abra y un despreocupado Remus entre y se quede quieto mirando el desastre.

- ¿Merece la pena que pregunte?

- Mejor no lo hagas. - dice Sirius sentándose, todavía envuelto en las sábanas de James.

- La Sala Común está llena de gente y hablan en alto. No lo entiendo, si quieren hacer el idiota que se vayan a los jardines, o mejor, al Bosque Prohibido y que no vuelvan, ¿qué les cuesta respetar el silencio que necesitamos los demás?

- Yo diría "el silencio que necesitas _tú_", ¡es sábado! y sábado es una palabra en un idioma significa que no hay que hacer nada.-explica Sirius.

- ¿En cuál? - gruñe Lupin.

- En uno que tú no conoces, por supuesto.

Peter se levanta en ese momento, todavía desconcertado y con lentitud vuelve a subir a su cama, con cierto temor se atreve a apoyar la cabeza sobre el colchón y entrecierra los ojos.

- ¡James! - Remus le pega una patada a lo que parece un montón de ropa azul - Estos son tus calzoncillos del miércoles pasado y no veo la necesidad de que estén en mitad del dormitorio.

- ¿Cómo sabes que son los del miércoles, eh? - James le vacila - ¿Te gusta mirarme los calzoncillos?

-No. Me refería a que son los mismos que llevabas _desde_ el miércoles pasado y que al fin te cambiaste ayer.

- ¡Y Remus Lupin anota diez puntos a favor de Gryffindor!-grita Sirius como un poseso, ganándose un empujón de un derrotado James.

- Por ese comentario no tendría que darte mi regalo.

- Nuestro.- recalca Sirius.

- ¿Regalo?

- Sí. - dicen los dos a la vez.

Con ojos brillantes, Sirius se levanta y rebusca bajo su almohada hasta encontrar algo duro que se guarda tras la espalda. Los dos chicos se ponen delante del joven hombre lobo y sonríen ampliamente. _En serio, ¿qué traman?_

-¡Para ti! -exclaman al mismo tiempo.

Es un libro. Un libro grueso. Con dedos temblorosos, Lupin lo coge y siente el cálido tacto bajo su piel.

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunta con curiosidad.

- Ábrelo - le insta James -.Ábrelo por la página… cuarenta y cuatro.

-¡Salamandras!- exclama Remus con los ojos muy abiertos-¡Chicos! ¡Son los ingredientes del filtro de los Muertos en Vida! Pero…-no le sale la voz-Rebusqué por todas las estanterías de la Biblioteca y no había ningún ejemplar en el que apareciesen los pasos y… ¡Esto es genial!

-Y hay muchas otras pociones que no aparecen en los libros de _tu (tu porque es de Remus, porque no hay nadie más que se pase tantas horas entre esas paredes infernales) _Biblioteca.-añade Sirius con un gran sonrisa.

-¡Pero con esto podré hacer el castigo para Slughorn! ¡Incluso me pondrá buena nota por haber obtenido información adicional y…

La exclamación se interrumpe y de pronto su expresión cambia. Los ojos de Remus se dirigen primero a los grises de Sirius. El pequeño licántropo escudriña el rostro de su amigo, pero en apariencia no hay nada que le indique que se trate de una broma. La respiración de Sirius es normal y su expresión no tiene esa mueca de "te vas a enterar, capullo" que suele caracterizarle cuando le toca las narices a alguien. Pasa a analizar los ojos de James, pero desiste al ver esa máscara perfecta que tardará años en traspasar.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta el muchacho de ojos chocolate.

- Que esto tiene que tener algo malo.

- ¡Qué desconfiado, Remus!-protesta Sirius-Te hemos hecho un favor, hemos encontrado la poción que sale en eso de Raimundo y Julieta que tanto te gusta…

- Raimundo - repite Lupin serio -, ¿en serio, Sirius? ¿RAIMUNDO?

-¿Qué?

-QUE ES ROMEO, ROMEO Y JULIETA, NO RAIMUNDO, ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN!, ¿CÓMO UN PERSONAJE TAN SOFISTICADO COMO ROMEO SE VA A LLAMAR RAIMUNDO?

- Pero no te quejes…-Sirius ignora por completo su indignación-La cosa es que tienes la poción esa.

- Es cierto…- Remus se calma y lee por encima la página-No es de broma, son instrucciones con sentido.

- ¿Pero por qué no te fías de nosotros?-se lamenta James.

- ¿Tengo que contestar a eso?

- ¡Sacamos el libro de una biblioteca!-dice Sirius-Así que no puedes decirnos nada, no es que lo hayamos robado, bueno, técnicamente no se le puede llamar robar.

- Tomar prestado-precisa James-. Se llama tomar prestado.

- ¿A quién se lo habéis robado?-pregunta aterrado Remus-¿No se lo habréis quitado a Slughorn?

- ¡Que es prestado!-miente James-¿En serio me vez capaz de robar? ¿A mí?

- No soy tu madre, Jimmy - contesta sarcásticamente Lupin recalcando el apelativo cariñoso -. Así que me creo que puedas haberle robado un libro a Slughorn de la misma forma que me creería sin dudar que hubieses entrado al despacho de Dumbledore en plena noche y le hubieses robado su gorro de dormir.

- ¿Tiene un gorro de dormir?

- ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

- Bueno…- los dos chicos se miran culpables. Después, Sirius se pone de puntillas y observa a un Peter que ha vuelto a caer en un sueño profundo-Puede que haya salido, pero no estamos seguros, quiero decir, puede que fueran alucinaciones nuestras y… Y no queremos que nos juzgues por esto eh, porque podría haber salido de cualquier otro sitio que no fuera ese y…

- ¿De dónde? - insiste Remus cruzándose de brazos.

- De la Sección Prohibida. - susurra James tan bajito que parece que se lo dice a su propio hombro.

- ¿De la Sección Prohibida?-_están de broma; nadie entra en la Sección Prohibida sin permiso de la señora Pince, NADIE, ni siquiera ellos, por mucho que sean…_-¿En serio?

- Que sí.

- ¿Cómo? - hay curiosidad en sus palabras. La Sección Prohibida es como dice su nombre prohibida. No se puede entrar. Vetada. No pases. Que no se entra. Toca un libro y te arrancan los brazos. Entonces…-¿Cómo?-repite.

- Puede que… - Sirius vuelve a vacilar y mira a su mejor amigo con expresión culpable y la mirada de James parece decir que continúe-Puede que James tenga una cosita que ayuda un poco.

Los dos niños se dan la vuelta y es James el que se agacha y rebusca entre sus desordenadas cosas en el baúl. Tras varios segundos de tensión se levanta y extiende el brazo con una gigantesca capa vieja y sucia.

- ¿Qué…?-pero Remus no tiene tiempo de preguntarse qué es eso, porque el chico de gafas se la pone sobre el brazo y este desaparece delante de sus ojos _¿qué es esto? No puede ser que sea…-_¿Es una capa invisible de verdad?

- Bueno, más bien es La Capa Invisible de James Potter-sonríe Sirius-, es perfecta, Remus, no te ven, solamente hay que cuidarse de no hablar demasiado alto, pero se puede ir por el castillo a tus anchas y el estúpido de Filch no se da cuenta de nada.

- ¡No te puedes ni imaginar cómo es Hogwarts por la noche, Remus!-James se une a la emoción-Es todo completamente distinto, el techo… Tenías razón, no es de verdad, una noche llovió y no nos mojamos y las escaleras no se mueven porque duermen como los demás y los señores de los cuadros tampoco están despiertos y…

- ¡Y encontramos un pasadizo!-continúa Sirius _ahora que le hemos contado lo de la Capa tiene que saberlo todo-_Acabamos en una habitación llena de chocolate y tienes que verla, está llena de chocolate de todos los sabores y pensamos en traerte algo pero como íbamos con las varitas encendidas no pudimos coger las cajas, pero la próxima vez…

- Coger un libro de la Sección Prohibida es una infracción a las normas del colegio-murmura Remus -, merodear por la noche bajo una Capa de Invisibilidad tiene también que incumplir más de diez normas al mismo tiempo y posiblemente ese pasadizo llevaría a algún sitio prohibido que ocasionaría vuestra expulsión si se enterasen los profesores.

James y Sirius se quedan congelados. La expresión de su amigo es seria, casi dura y la boca se tuerce en una mueca de enfado bastante considerable.

- Remus, nosotros…-James empieza a disculparse _¿y si lo cuenta? ¿y si Sirius y yo tenemos que volver a casa? No, Sirius no puede quedarse con su madre y tendré que llevarle a vivir conmigo; seguro que a mamá no le importará, pero papá…_

- James - Remus le corta, le fulmina con la mirada y luego se vuelve hacia Sirius y dice su nombre con la misma autoridad "Sirius" - Considero necesario que…- traga saliva - Que me enseñéis el sitio de los chocolates si no queréis que se lo diga a los profesores y… y que me dejéis merodear por los pasillos con vosotros bajo esa capa siempre que salgáis por la noche porque… Porque yo soy más observador que vosotros y seguro que se os ha pasado algún detalle de Hogwarts.

Se hace el silencio, roto por los ronquidos de Peter.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres incumplir _cientos_ de normas escritas por el puño y letra de Albus Dumbledore solamente por merodear con nosotros por el castillo? -repite Sirius anonadado.

- Es posible. - Remus se sonroja y se gira para que no le vean, pero no tiene tiempo para eso, porque los dos niños se lanzan contra él y le abrazan con tanta fuerza que cree que se le van a salir los hígados.

- ¡Eres el mejor, Remus!-exclama James.

- Bienvenido, Remus.

Los meses siguientes, James, Remus y Sirius (en ese orden y no en otro) se colocaran la Capa Invisible sobre la cabeza docenas de veces, traspasarán el cuadro de la señora Gorda entre risas y caminarán con los pies descalzos por todos los pasillos. Sirius y James harán carreras ¡_Sirius, corres como una chica! _en el Gran Comedor y Remus les observara sonriente sentado encima de una mesa; se asustarán más veces de las que admitirán después y se esconderán en baños _¡Podrían todos los alumnos tener ganas de hacer pis al mismo tiempo y podrían ir al baño todos a la vez!_ de los que no sabían siquiera su existencia, escapando de los rápidos pasos de Filch; encontrarán otra vez el pasadizo a la habitación llena de deliciosos chocolates; los ojos de Remus brillarán como dos estrellas en el cielo de una noche libre de nubes _¡Aquí hay más chocolate del que he visto en toda mi vida!_ y se sentarán en el suelo, y James se manchará la boca tanto que Sirius le limpiará con la manga y Remus reirá _pareces una madre, Black_ y Sirius se indignará, pero no le empujará, ni le tocará _porque todos sabemos que Remus puede partirse _y simplemente le tirará un par de tabletas de chocolate con fresas que el joven licántropo devorará con ansias. Después se tirarán en el suelo, frío, con dolor de tripa y al día siguiente ninguno querrá desayunar; y un niño de costumbres fijas como es Lupin no tomará ni su café, ni sus galletas, ni su tostada ni nada que se le parezca. Es más, Remus Lupin, un niño de costumbres será el último en despertarse, y cuando James y Sirius le miren con los ojos como platos desde sus respectivas camas, cerca de la una del mediodía, Remus simplemente se encogerá de hombros y reirá tan alto que el pecho le vibrará; y los tres bajarán por las escaleras, juntos, y recorrerán los pasillos que parece que ya se saben de memoria, juntos, y compartirán chistes y temas sin importancia, juntos y sobre todo, planearán la noche siguiente, para merodear otra vez y por supuesto, juntos.

**Hogwarts tiene memoria**

Peter camina con pasos ligeros tras Sirius y James. Los dos niños hablan animados sobre el último partido de los Chudley Cannons _¡El equipo está gafado, tío! Alguien nos ha echado un mal de ojo_ dice el primero y el segundo se apresura a contestar angustiado que nadie puede tener tan mala suerte, que _tiene que ser un complot del Ministerio por lo menos,_ pero Peter calla, porque no sabe demasiado de Quidditch; sí, le gusta, sabe quiénes son los Chudley Cannons porque son el peor equipo del mundo (eso lo sabe hasta Remus), pero desde luego no sabe nada de técnicas ni estrategias maestras, ni se sabe la talla de ropa interior de todos los jugadores de la Liga como sus dos compañeros. James y Sirius tienen temas de conversación limitados, que se reducen a _¡Sirius, esta empanada está buenísima! _o_ James, ¿has visto mi peine? _o_ Sirius, quiero molestar a Snape pero me da demasiada pereza, insúltale tú _o _James, ¡los Chudley han marcado!_ aunque hay veces que les ve a los dos, con las cabezas muy juntas en alguna esquina de la Sala Común, o en el dormitorio susurrando sentados en la cama, casi tan cerca que sus narices se tocan y entonces Peter sabe que hablan de algo que él no tiene permiso para escuchar; pero tampoco le importa, no mientras sigan dejándole ir con ellos. Peter adora la sensación de recorrer los pasillos con los dos chicos delante de él, porque se siente parte de algo; los niños del curso les miran con respeto y _rayos, Sirius Black y James Potter me consideran un igual_ o… algo así.

A veces Peter cree que es invisible, sobre todo cuando Remus hace aparición. Lupin sonríe _y no entiendo por qué sonríe si antes no sonreía nunca_y les habla y les saluda e incluso bromea con ellos, pero sólo con ellos, no con él. Los tres Gryffindor le dan la espalda, y entonces Peter tiene que tocarle suavemente en el hombro a James y este se vuelve _¡Oh, Peter! _y le deja un hueco a su lado. Y si Peter Pettigrew está al lado de James Potter, entonces todo se arregla. Y más aún, si Sirius mueve la cabeza en señal de aceptación y si Remus le saluda con la mano, es entonces cuando se siente verdaderamente parte de "el grupo". En la cabeza de Peter ellos son una pandilla, un grupo, un equipo, los mejores: Está Remus, el chico más listo del curso _no hay nada en el mundo que no sepa; _luego cuentan con Sirius, fuerte, con carácter _y caracoles, el tipo más duro que he visto en mi vida; _también está James, que a su punto de ver reúne todas las características de líder: Simpático y agradable _no entiendo por qué Remus suele llamarle cretino; James no hace nada malo, en realidad es Sirius el que le incita. James es bueno. _Y luego está él, Peter. Simplemente Peter.

-… y luego me dijo que tenía que poner en orden mis preferencias, que no podía ir por ahí merodeando todo el día y tenía que cumplir con mis obligaciones y que si no lo hacía que mandaría una carta a mis padres-dice James-, y sabes que no puede hacer eso, soy capaz de interceptar la lechuza y comérmela antes de que ese pergamino llegue a su destino.

-Es que tío, es lógico que McGonagall se enfade; llevas dos clases seguidas sin aparecer, y créeme que tu ausencia se nota.

-¿Pero tú escuchas cuando hablo? ¡Que le va a mandar una carta a mis padres! Que me echarán de casa o me encerrarán en el ático y me moriré ahí y Sirius, que yo no quiero morirme tan pronto. Un par de años más, por lo menos.

-Si te encerrasen en el ático podrías fabricar comida con la varita.-sugiere Peter con voz ronca. Lleva demasiado tiempo con la boca cerrada y los sonidos quedan atrapados en su garganta.

-En realidad no-susurra una voz pausada a su espalda-, según la Ley de Gamp de Transfiguración Universal se puede usar la magia para cocinar, puedes transformar, aumentar y mover la comida, pero en ningún caso puedes hacerla aparecer de la nada.

-¡Repelente!-exclama James dándole un empujón a Remus que medio sonríe y tropieza antes de estabilizarse.

-Es una información básica que todo mago debería saber y…

-Que alguien le meta un calcetín en la boca…-gruñe Sirius.

-¿A qué ha venido lo de James muriéndose en su ático?

-A que McGonagall le va a mandar una carta a mis padres si vuelvo a hacer algo malo.

-Y encerrarán a James en el ático y le matarán de hambre.-explica Peter.

-Mmmm… ¿Pero por qué no vienes a clase? Creía que Transformaciones te interesaba.

-¿A mí?-James vacila y mira a su mejor amigo con expresión que dice "no tengo ni idea de lo que dice este tío, te lo juro"-¿James Potter interesado en una asignatura? ¡Ja! No, Remus, no, no… Yo soy un alma libre, sólo me gusta el Quidditch. Y no he ido a clase porque tengo sueño y me quedo durmiendo. Los elfos me despiertan a mitad de mañana y son grandes conversadores.

-Pero si te duermes pronto todos los días-murmura Peter confuso-, te oigo respirar.

-¿Ves? Este es el tipo de cosas que son… Raras.-dice Sirius con desagrado.

-Pero…-Peter vacila y luego se mira los zapatos _no es que me preocupe de si James duerme o no, pero me cuesta dormir, y ellos siempre cierran los ojos antes, sólo eso._

-Pues creo que deberías ir a clase, James. No es por nada pero creo que se te da bastante bien, en realidad mejor que a la media y es la única asignatura en la que estás consiguiendo resultados positivos sin prestar ningún tipo de atención.-Lupin le mira con seriedad y en esa mirada hay un deje de _tú y yo vamos a hablar después _que nadie más que ellos dos detecta.

-¿Pero queréis cerrar la boca?-Sirius camina con pesadez, el pelo no demasiado bien peinado (algo raro en él) y las mangas de la camisa ajustadas a las muñecas (algo aún más raro).

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que Sirius tiene dolor de-James se pone de puntillas para pegarle un golpe en la frente-cabeza.

-¡Te mataré!

Y echan a correr, y James se escabulle entre dos chicas de séptimo que los miran con ojos brillantes, y Sirius va tras él todo lo rápido que puede, que nunca es suficiente para atrapar a su amigo.

-Voy a ir a la Biblioteca-dice Remus sin prestar atención a la escena que acaba de desarrollarse_ siempre tan tranquilo, siempre tan pausado, ¿dónde se hará esas cicatrices?-_, como estos dos inútiles no me quieren acompañar, ¿te apetece a ti?

-C…Claro.

Los dos niños caminan con lentitud, Peter siempre se adecua a los que tiene alrededor y del mismo modo que Sirius y James suelen dar pasos que parecen cortos saltos porque cuando uno no corre es el otro, Remus camina tranquilo, perdiendo la vista en los cuadros de las paredes, en las velas, en _ese hilo de la alfombra que no debería ser tan largo _y _esa armadura que está demasiado sucia._

-Peter-le llama Lupin-. Deberías dejar de intentar impresionar a _eso dos._

-¿Q…Qué?-tartamudea.

-Que deberías ser tú mismo cuando estás con ellos; James y Sirius no son nada del otro mundo si les conoces bien,-¿_insinúas que yo no les conozco bien, eh_?- no es que sean dioses, no tienes que besar sus pies. A veces se equivocan, por no decir siempre.

-Si te caen mal no entiendo qué haces con ellos.

Remus se detiene y le mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No he dicho que me caigan mal, te he dicho que dejes de pisar la sombra de James a todas horas.

-P…Pero…-Peter nota que sus ojos lloriquean-Eso no es cierto, Remus.

-Es lo que me parece a mí, por cierto, esta noche pondrán bizcocho de chocolate blanco con arándanos, lo tienes que probar-se distrae-y bueno, que no creo que ninguno de los dos vayan a valorar tus esfuerzos. Cuando James te mira a los ojos se ve a sí mismo, eso que te quede claro.

-Pero Remus….

-Tienes que ser tú mismo, Peter-repite el chico con pesar-. Estoy seguro de que te harán más caso si te enfadas con ellos cuando te atrapan en las sábanas por las mañanas para que no llegues a clase o cuando te escondieron las zapatillas de conejitos y aparecieron en el Gran Comedor colgadas de una lámpara.

-Pero… Son ideas graciosas.

-Graciosas para ellos, pero no para ti, ¡enfádate, Peter! Y así empezarán a verte.

Peter traga saliva. Observa el rostro serio de Remus; ojos azules cristalinos, con pestañas espesas y un par de cicatrices gigantescas que los parten por la mitad. _¿Qué sabe él de James y Sirius si se pega el día entero en la Biblioteca? ¿Quién se cree para decir que no estoy siendo yo mismo? ¿Quién? _Peter jadea y en un movimiento torpe pero rápido da media vuelta y echa a correr, dejando a un sorprendido Remus con la palabra en la boca.

-Parece mentira, pero cuánto tacto, Remus.-la suave voz de Lily Evans surge cerca de él y entonces el chico se da la vuelta. No se dicen nada, el joven hombre lobo sujeta la puerta _porque los caballeros sujetan las puertas _y luego ambos entran en su "pequeño" gran santuario y se sumergen en su actividad favorita.

El pecho de James se agita cuando se esconde tras una armadura, lleva más de cinco minutos esquivando alumnos y escapando de Sirius _tampoco sé por qué se enfada el muy idiota _y necesita pararse para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Imbécil!

El ruido es seco y el dolor intenso, _veo luces, veo luces, tío _y el ojo derecho de James empieza a lagrimear mientras se lleva la mano a la dolorida cabeza. Sirius le observa con los brazos cruzados.

-Jo, me has hecho daño.

-Te aguantas.-gruñe el otro.

-¿No sabes que hay gente que se muere por golpes fuertes en la cabeza?-pregunta James con pánico-He escuchado que hay _enderrames cerebreales_ que pueden hacer que te mueras de golpe, así sin más.

-¡Pues no estás muerto!

-Será porque tengo suerte…-el niño suspira, se sienta en el suelo y al momento su amigo hace lo mismo.

-No sé si es por el dolor de cabeza, tío, pero hoy Peter estaba más insoportable que habitualmente.

-No es insoportable…-James coloca la lengua en el lateral de la boca, buscando las palabras adecuadas-Peter es simpático, pero no le has dado oportunidad. Lo que pasa es que es tímido y no se atreve a hablarnos.

-¡Pero si no muerdo!

-A veces sí…

-Sí y como me toques las narices otra vez te arrancaré los brazos a mordiscos.

-¿Y cómo voy a ser el mejor buscador de la historia si me arrancas los brazos?

-Pero James, que eres ciego, que no puedes jugar a Quidditch.

-¡Que no soy ciego!-y le empuja, y los dos ruedan por el suelo entre patadas y risas, porque son así, porque nunca jamás dejarán de ser así y si Sirius provoca James este responde y viceversa. Evidentemente es Sirius el que gana _¡Algún día esto cambiará! _exclama James con la cara contra el suelo y el brazo retorcido a su espalda _pero James, si no pesas más de treinta kilos ¿cómo pretendes ganarme?_ y se insultan y _gafotas _y _creído_ y _Sirius me cago en tu madre_ y _por mí puedes cagarte en ella y todo lo que te venga en gana._

Los alumnos les ignoran "son los estúpidos de Black y Potter haciendo el mendrugo, como siempre" y sí, son _ellos_ y siempre ellos. ¿Pero qué importa? Son niños, dos críos con mucho tiempo libre en el lugar más maravilloso y mágico del mundo. Tal vez sean los mejores años de su vida, ¿quién en su sano juicio desperdiciaría una oportunidad cómo esa? Durante el día son el centro de atención, son escandalosos, son insoportables, son "otra vez esos críos impertinentes", pero por la noche son los dueños del castillo, son silenciosos, son sigilosos, son "esos críos que siguen siendo impertinentes pero a los que nadie escucha". Y sobre todo; son felices.

Años después, Remus, Sirius, James y Peter estarán de pie en ese mismo pasillo: ellos serán más altos, con el pelo un poco más largo o un poco más corto, ropa nueva y en mayor o menor medida tendrán pelos en la barbilla (y en otras partes del cuerpo); años después observarán ese mismo pasillo con sobria melancolía porque será la última vez que lo pisarán como alumnos y entonces, Remus se encogerá sobre sí mismo entre James y Sirius; el primero le cogerá de la túnica como un niño que dice "papá, por favor, no podemos irnos todavía, quiero más vacaciones", el segundo simplemente le rozará con el hombro, pero será más que suficiente. Peter a su lado se enjugará una solitaria lágrima impregnada de cierto miedo. No serán niños; no lo serán nunca más. Pero en sus recuerdos siempre quedarán esos momentos en los que sí lo fueron y en los que la única preocupación era ser feliz, divertirse, apostar quién corría más rápido o hacer travesuras.

Así que cuando James y Sirius se levantan con la ropa arrugada y corren hacia el Gran Comedor _aún quedará algo de empanada_ no lo saben, pero Hogwarts tiene memoria y sus pies (zapatillas de día, calcetines o descalzos por la noche) quedarán grabados para siempre en las aterciopeladas alfombras. Y el castillo, esperará, esperará que esos pequeños pies inquietos que lo patearon mil veces durante siete años vuelvan, como un abuelo que recibe a sus nietos con nuevos caramelos y un nuevo puzzle por resolver. Pero será un puzzle que nunca llegará a ser completado y miles de caramelos que quedarán sin abrir ni saborear.

Al caer la tarde, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor no hay nadie, así que James y Sirius suben las escaleras hacia el dormitorio con los estómagos llenos de empanada de calabaza y patatas crujientes con miel. Abren la puerta y (por supuesto) interrumpen a sus dos compañeros que llevan poco más de una hora sumidos en un absoluto silencio.

-¡Pam, pam, pam!-James saca la varita y golpea a Sirius en el hombro, cubierto por la camisa que se llena de pequeños hongos-¡Te reto a un duelo!

-Acepto.-pero no saca la varita, ni siquiera hace amago, simplemente intenta pegarle un codazo en el costado a su amigo, que se aparta y se golpea la cabeza con la cama en la que Peter juega silenciosamente con una cajita llena de piedras (ninguno de ellos entiende el sentido de ese objeto: el niño se limita a contar las piedrecitas de colores una y otra vez y luego lo guarda).

-Podríais dejar de hacer el bestia, para variar-dice con voz chirriante-. La gente se harta de vuestros jueguecitos de gamberros.

Remus levanta la nariz de su libro _no puede ser _y centra toda su atención en la escena.

-¿Y tú vas a obligarnos?-brama Sirius con el pecho hinchado-¿Vas a rodar hacia nosotros o es demasiado esfuerzo para ti?

-Sirius…-Remus bufa desde su posición.

-¡No!-exclama Peter con las mejillas encendidas-¡Pero dejad de molestar a los demás! No tiene gracia y no me insultes, _Black_.

James se da la vuelta y _el muy desgraciado se está partiendo de risa _piensa Sirius mientras intenta comprender por qué _una bola de sebo con cara de ratón se ha atrevido a llamarme por mi apellido._

-Es que es demasiado fácil meterse contigo, Pettigrew.

-¿Y por eso tienes que insultarme?-casi berrea el niño con los puños apretados contra el regazo-No os he hecho nada a ninguno de vosotros y siempre me estáis vacilando delante de todo el mundo, si os molesto lo podéis decir-sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas-, no tenéis que mandar a Remus a que me diga que os caigo mal.

-¿Eh?-Lupin se levanta de su cama con expresión de desconcierto.

-¡Remus!-James le mira entre divertido y sorprendido-¿Por qué le dices esas cosas al chico?

-¡Pero que yo no le he dicho eso!

-¡SÍ LO HAS HECHO!-Peter grita con la cara tan roja que parece que va a estallar-Me has dicho que deje de ir con James, supongo que porque lo quieres todo para ti, y está bien porque no pienso ir con vosotros nunca más, nunca de los jamases.

-¡Pero yo no te he dicho que te odiemos!-se defiende Remus sobrecogido-Yo intentaba hacerte ver que si eres tú mismo estos dos imbéciles no se meterán contigo. Peter, en ningún momento quería que pensaras que no te queremos como amigo.

-Igual al que no queremos de amigo eres tú, ¿eh?-Sirius ladra-¿Imbéciles?

-Hay que ser objetivo, Black.-y lo dice tanta soltura y naturalidad que los dos Gryffindor se encogen de hombros porque como siempre _si Remus lo dice será así, pero si alguien más nos llama imbéciles se comerá el palo de una escoba._

-A ver…-James recupera la compostura y levanta las manos pacíficamente-Aquí ha habido un malentendido, ¿qué es eso de que Remus me quiere para él, Peter? Yo no soy de nadie, eso para empezar y además, creía que había quedado claro que éramos un equipo. No tengo preferencias por ninguno de vosotros.

_Mentiroso… _murmura Sirius tan bajo que nadie le escucha; pero es habitual, Sirius Black siempre murmura, siempre gruñe por lo bajo. Le hace sentir mejor.

-Pero Remus dijo…

-Remus dijo que no tenías que intentar ser quien no eres. A mí me gustas como eres, Peter-y sonríe-; me gustáis como sois. Me gusta que Sirius sea una bestia, me gusta que Remus sea el tío más repelente del planeta y me gusta que tú seas tú, Peter. No tienes que intentar parecerte a nadie. Sois mis mejores amigos tal y como sois.

Remus en su sitio se sorprende, porque el niño que tiene delante ahora mismo no es el James Potter que conoce, no es ni siquiera una sombra del James Potter que conoce. Es… ¿buena persona? Incluso parece alguien de fiar.

Sirius también tiene la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido _una bestia dice, pero será cretino._

-Y no te olvides de que tenemos que convivir contigo y con tu ego, James-apunta Lupin-. A veces en la habitación no cabemos los cinco.

-Gracias-el niño pone los ojos en blanco-. Lo que quería decir, Peter, es que no te odiamos ni nada por el estilo. Créeme que probablemente no tendrías pelo en la cabeza si te tuviésemos manía.

-¿De verdad?-solloza Peter limpiándose la nariz sonoramente.

-De verdad.-asiente Remus.

-Y… ¿Sirius?

El apelado mira a su espalda como si hubiese otro Sirius Black en el dormitorio y luego se señala con confusión. _¿Esperan que haga un discursito de santo como acaba de hacer el Cuatrojos este? ¡Van claros!_

-Sirius opina lo mismo.-explica James.

-Yo… Gracias, y perdón… No quería decir nada de lo que he dicho…

-Supongo que no pasa nada-admite James-, ¡vale por todas las veces que te hemos insultado nosotros a tu espalda!

Remus se levanta en un impulso y a una velocidad que nadie espera su mano golpea la cabeza de James _entre uno y otro vais a hacer que me quede tonto, en serio, tíos _y _pero que tú ya eres tonto de nacimiento, Potter._

-Y…-James se toca la cabeza con gesto malhumorado-Como muestra definitiva de que no te estamos tomando el pelo vamos a enseñarte una cosa ¿verdad, chicos?

-Vale.

-Si no hay más remedio…

-¿Qué es?-Peter casi da saltos encima de su cama de la emoción.

James no se mueve, simplemente pone las manos en la espalda; se balancea _Merlín, cómo odio que haga eso _Sirius se contiene para no darle otro porrazo, y con una sonrisa tan brillante como cien soles, susurra.

-Mi Capa de Invisibilidad.

**Sucias alimañas**

Una pequeña bolita de papel de pergamino sobrevuela el aula desde las filas traseras hasta los primeros asientos, en los Remus ha escogido sentarse deliberadamente aquel día, lejos de sus amigos, para poder atender _aunque sea un poco_ durante aquella clase de Encantamientos, que el profesor Flitwick decía que era "la más importante de todo el curso".

Entre tabletas de chocolate, vinilos de los Rolling Stones y Bruce Springsteen y travesuras realizadas bajo la preciada Capa Invisible de James, el invierno ha terminado y las hojas del calendario se han deslizado rápidamente hasta mediados del mes de abril, en el que el calor y el buen tiempo comienzan a aparecer tan rápido como la enorme presión sobre los hombros de los jóvenes magos debida a la cercanía de los exámenes. Presión que, por supuesto, no supone nada para Peter, James y Sirius; y, sin embargo, es una carga incluso demasiado significativa para Remus, que apenas piensa en otra cosa durante, aproximadamente, tres cuartos de cada día. Los tres chicos tratan frecuentemente de hacerle olvidar aquel problema para ellos carente de importancia _pero si aún queda un mes, Remus, ¡vamos a bañarnos al lago un rato! _Y de vez en cuando, Remus accede y observa a sus tres amigos jugar en el agua mientras él, tumbado en la hierba, disfruta de sus poetas favoritos con el agradable sonido de sus risas de fondo. A veces, mientras James y Peter compiten por ver quién es capaz de aguantar durante más rato la respiración bajo el agua, Sirius se desliza fuera de ésta y se sienta junto a Lupin, que suele estar siempre en la misma posición: Medio recostado sobre una roca o un árbol, con las piernas estiradas y el libro que esté leyendo en ese momento sobre ellas, mirando cada cinco o seis minutos hacia donde se encuentran los otros chicos y sonriendo sin quererlo ni querer evitarlo, tampoco. Y entonces Sirius se coloca a su derecha, completamente empapado y con la piel de gallina por la diferencia de temperatura entre el agua y el exterior y, mientras se retira el cabello, que aún gotea, hacia atrás, le pregunta por qué nunca quiere probar y bañarse y jugar con ellos. Remus, incapaz de admitir que es su propio aspecto físico y su enorme cantidad de cicatrices distribuidas por todo el cuerpo pero especialmente el torso y la espalda el que le hace incapaz de desvestirse delante de nadie, amigo o no, esboza una media sonrisa y le confiesa que no sabe nadar y el Lago Negro es demasiado profundo para alguien tan carente de habilidades físicas como él. El joven Black, entonces, le mira fijamente y le dice que "un día te enseñamos a nadar, Remus, verás como con nosotros lo consigues" y el aludido asiente y Sirius se levanta y vuelve con los otros dos sin darle más importancia. Como si todo aquello que él considera un defecto o una cualidad negativa careciese completamente de relevancia para sus tres amigos.

El proyectil aterriza con enorme precisión sobre el pupitre que Remus ocupa y sobre el que toma apuntes frenéticamente pero sin descuidar un milímetro su curvada caligrafía. No le hace falta ni un segundo para saber que aquel pergamino escrito con tinta emborronada proviene de James, y lee.

_He oído que hoy de madrugada hay clase de Astronomía._

Sin perder una sola palabra de la explicación, contesta rápidamente.

_Me alegro mucho de este repentino interés por aprender, James. ¿Qué quieres decirme?_

En cuanto termina de escribir, el pergamino vuelve a doblarse sobre sí mismo y vuela de nuevo hasta James. Remus, como tantas otras veces, se sorprende del enorme potencial mágico que tienen sus amigos para cualquier propósito no académico. La respuesta no tarda más de un minuto.

_Que podemos estar de noche en el castillo sin que nadie nos diga nada._

La lección termina y los cuatro chicos se reúnen en la puerta del aula para bajar al Gran Comedor, hambrientos tanto de comida como de aventuras.

- Exijo saber que estáis tramando. - murmura Remus, que ha terminado de recoger sus libros y pergaminos el último y aún pelea con el cierre de su mochila, demasiado cargada, mientras sale de la clase.

- Que Sirius y yo hemos apostado a ver quién aguanta más sin dormir esta noche. Y es obvio que seré yo, porque evidentemente soy mej…

- No te está preguntando eso, gafotas.

- ¡Ah! Lo otro… Bueno, se le ha ocurrido a Peter - el aludido sonríe - que, bueno, esta noche, como tenemos una excusa para ir por ahí de noche sin que nos castiguen… Podríamos usar la capa y dar una vuelta, ya sabes. Así Peter podrá probarla. ¡Será tu primera vez, tío!

- ¡S-sí! Podréis llevarme al sitio del chocolate, y a todos esos lugares de los que habláis siempre…

- Pero, Peter… - interrumpe Sirius - Tu sabes que… Para usar la capa… Tienes que pasar la prueba.

- ¿La prueba? - Pregunta Peter.

- La prueba. - afirman James y Sirius al unísono. Es este último el que continúa - Para poder cubrirte con la capa, debes ganarte su confianza, ya sabes… Estos objetos mágicos tan poderosos… Tendrás que pasar una prueba secreta, que consiste en… Bueno, no podemos decírtelo aún, porque es secreto, pero se dice que grandes magos han llegado a morir en ella. ¡Enfréntate a ella bajo tu responsabilidad!

Peter ya no parece tan convencido del plan que él mismo ha ideado y el temor puede observarse en sus ojos a simple vista. Remus gruñe y regaña a los dos amigos, que sonríen ampliamente.

- ¡Potter, Black! Ya está bien. No asustéis a Peter innecesariamente. - Y después se dirige a éste último - No hay ninguna prueba. Simplemente tienes dos amigos descerebrados…

Sirius y James gruñen y de mala gana, _¡eres un aguafiestas, Remus! _comienzan a bajar las escaleras hacia la planta principal _¿Es que no has visto la cara que ha puesto? ¡No tenías que haber dicho nada! _pero pronto, el dulce olor de la comida les hace olvidar.

La tarde transcurre con tranquilidad. Remus termina los deberes y después juega al ajedrez mágico con Peter en el tablero de James. James, por su parte, intenta dormir la siesta, mientras Sirius lo convierte en tarea imposible, insistiendo en soplarle en la nariz, revolverle el pelo e introducirle la varita en el oído, porque _es que si no la apuesta no vale, James, ¡si duermes ahora tienes ventaja! _El joven Potter renuncia a su propósito y al final los cuatro se sientan en el suelo, alrededor del "grimófono" (según James) de Remus, y eligen los vinilos por turnos, siendo el dueño del aparato el primero en escoger: Oliver Nelson. El jazz inunda la habitación y James y Sirius piensan que _no entiendo por qué Remus escucha este tipo de música sin letra _pero no rechistan siquiera. Después, James se decanta por David Bowie, Peter elige a los Bee Gees y Sirius agita la cabeza frenéticamente al ritmo de Black Sabbath. Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, todos los alumnos de primero se acuestan para asistir más tarde a la clase de Astronomía, que comienza a las tres en punto en la cima de la más alta torre del castillo, y les obligan a apagar la música a mitad de Children of the Grave, lo que hace gruñir a Sirius durante toda la hora siguiente. Sin embargo, ni él ni James piensan dejarse vencer por el sueño aquel día.

Argus Filch es el conserje del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. No solo es un hombre cascarrabias y solitario cuyo pelo grisáceo e incipientes arrugas comienzan a denotar enormemente su entrada en la vejez sino que, además, es posiblemente la única persona no mágica de aquella parte de Escocia. Filch es un squib: Un hijo de magos que, a pesar de ello, no posee poderes por sí mismo. Quizás ese es el motivo por el que el celador del castillo odia fervientemente a los alumnos: Por verse rodeado, día a día, por su energía y su poderosa pero para él inalcanzable magia. Nunca piensa en nada que no sea trabajo y nunca hace nada más allá de trabajar; pero, aquella noche, mientras deambula por los pasillos del segundo piso junto a su Señora Norris, un gato con el pelaje del color de la ceniza, Argus Filch está pensando.

Piensa, en concreto, en esos cuatro alumnos que se han convertido en su mayor quebradero de cabeza en los últimos días. En primer lugar, ese James Potter, el pequeño engreído del pelo negro siempre despeinado y las malditas gafas tras las que le mira con arrogancia. Su simple existencia le insulta, hace que la rabia arda dentro de él. Después, está el pequeño niño rechoncho de la voz aguda que siempre sigue al otro mocoso: Peter Pettigrew. La pequeña alimaña parece estúpida pero es endiabladamente escurridiza, y su impertinente risa le pone de los nervios hasta límites insospechados. También está el larguirucho, ese tal Remus Lupin que es la encarnación demoníaca de la repelencia: Siempre con una sonrisa amable en la cara, siempre con esos malditos modales, ese "disculpe, señor Filch", "buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore". Y el último, el más despreciable de todos: Sirius Black, la oveja negra, demasiada desfachatez y socarronería condensada en su escasa estatura, su sonrisa perruna y sus aires de superioridad. Les odia a los cuatro, sin excepción: Pasa sus horas libres fantaseando con cientos de castigos y torturas que ejercería sobre ellos si tuviera oportunidad. Lo peor es que no la tiene, y comienza a sospechar que nunca la tendrá: Los endemoniados críos saben bien como arreglárselas para esconderse del viejo conserje. Muchas veces les ha escuchado, ha oído sus risas, sus pasos, incluso les ha visto, pero jamás ha podido atraparlos. Siempre, cada vez que cree que los tiene, las sucias alimañas consiguen perderse de su vista unos instantes y después desaparecen, como si se les hubiese tragado la tierra. Como si se hubiesen vuelto invisibles o simplemente se hubiesen esfumado. Comienza a pensar que nunca conseguirá darles su merecido cuando la Señora Norris arquea el lomo y maúlla, y escucha, a lo lejos, cuatro inconfundibles voces.

Filch aprieta el puño con gran fuerza y piensa que quizás puede ser aquella la noche que cambie su suerte, de una vez por todas.

**Sirio**

La capa es lo suficientemente grande para poder cubrir a James, Peter, Sirius y Remus, que avanzan con pasos pequeños y temblorosos y el máximo sigilo posible.  
Claro que el máximo sigilo para cuatro preadolescentes emocionados entre los cuales se encuentran el descuidado James y el torpe Remus no es demasiado, a decir verdad. En varias ocasiones tienen que permanecer parados e inmóviles en una esquina durante largos minutos para no ser descubiertos por Peeves, por unas alumnas de tercero que regresaban de una clase de refuerzo con la profesora McGonagall, por la propia McGonagall. Cuando creen que no hay nadie a la vista que pueda oírles, discuten por quién irá el primero y dirigirá el rumbo de todos los demás. La capa es de James, y por eso nadie considera injusto que sea él el que conduzca el paso al principio; pero Sirius se cansa pronto de ir en segundo lugar y reclama el liderazgo "aunque sea un ratito, Jimmy". Sirius camina más rápido que James y de vez en cuando Peter (que tiene las piernas demasiado cortas para seguir el ritmo) y Remus (cuya escasa forma física y débil salud no les permite mantener el paso) trastabillan y casi caen al suelo; pero nunca del todo. Los otros dos están allí para protegerles.  
Le enseñan a Peter el Gran Comedor vacío de noche, la "entrada secreta al paraíso del chocolate", como ellos llaman a la que aún no saben que es la entrada secreta al sótano de Honeydukes; el baño de prefectos abandonado de la quinta planta y todos los demás lugares que poco a poco han ido investigando y descubriendo. Comparten todo esto con él porque al fin y al cabo es su amigo, igual que ellos tres lo son: Ahora es un secreto entre los cuatro, un secreto que nadie podrá siquiera llegar a sospechar nunca y que atesorarán hasta la muerte. La tela mágica que une sus cuerpos y les hace invisibles también unirá más que nunca sus corazones, con el tipo de conexiones que tampoco se ven pero se sienten más intensamente que si pudieras tocarlas. Inauguran, sin saberlo, una tradición que persistirá durante el resto de su estancia en la escuela y que más tarde dará lugar a su apodo: Todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabrá quiénes son los Merodeadores, ellos cuatro, los reyes indiscutibles del colegio.

En uno de los laterales del vestíbulo del castillo hay una puerta que generalmente está cerrada pero que termina por ceder si insistes un poco y posees los hechizos adecuados. La puerta se abre a un corredor de piedra algo estrecho que desemboca en una estancia más grande repleta de cuadros pintados con bodegones. Desde ella, puede escucharse el sonido de un fuego crepitar que parece no venir de ninguna parte.

- No puede ser… - murmura James, abatido.

Son las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada, y la clase de Astronomía empieza a las tres. Sirius y James compiten por ver quién es capaz de aguantar más tiempo sin dormir. Mientras Sirius parece completamente despierto, a James se le escapa algún bostezo esporádico de vez en cuando; los ojos de Peter comienzan a entrecerrarse y Remus es insomne crónico algunas noches del mes, y aquella es una de ellas. Se han encerrado en un aula vacía y están simplemente hablando, de todo y de nada, de sus dulces favoritos, de la Hufflepuff de sexto que el día anterior recibió un vociferador de su exnovio, que estudia en Durmstrang, acusándola de haberle sido infiel. James se acuerda de Lily durante un segundo (no es que él no piense en Lily todo el tiempo, si no que el recuerdo se hace especialmente vívido en ese momento) y les pregunta a sus tres amigos que cómo creen que es besar a una chica. Sirius contesta que "_asqueroso, repugnante y mojado_", y todos juran nunca jamás abandonarse los unos a los otros por culpa de nadie, y mucho menos alguien del sexo opuesto. James asiente y dice que sí, que a él no le interesan las niñas ni nunca lo van a hacer, pero en el fondo guarda bajo llave en su mente las aproximadamente cincuenta veces que se ha imaginado a la niña pelirroja acercarse a él y darle un beso suave e inocente, como los de las películas. Después atosigan a Peter con preguntas sobre la chica que le pidió salir en San Valentín, y este asegura que se "enrollaron", o lo que él cree que significa "enrollarse": Darse la mano y pasear juntos por los jardines. A Remus le toca explicar el verdadero significado de la palabra (porque cuando se trata de explicar algo, todas las miradas se dirigen a él), y al final todos ríen, aunque el pequeño Pettigrew se sonroja. A los cuatro comienza a rugirles el estómago: Tras unos minutos, James y Sirius deciden que no pueden más y que van a comer algo. Es entonces cuando les asalta la duda "_Oye, Remus, ¿tú sabes dónde están las cocinas de Hogwarts?"_ La mayoría de alumnos del colegio no se han parado a pensarlo ni una sola vez: Remus sí lo ha pensado, pero no lo sabe. "_No lo sé, James, debe ser un secreto." _Tanto el aludido como Sirius afirman con rebeldía que en el mundo no hay más secretos que los que guardan entre ellos, y que si alguien había escondido las dichosas cocinas del colegio por algún motivo, tenían que encontrarlas. Remus entonces calcula y piensa que si la comida aparece y desaparece tan rápido de las mesas los fogones no pueden encontrarse muy lejos del Comedor, así que se encaminan hacia la planta baja con paso ligero. Es Peter el que se percata de la existencia de la pequeña puerta del vestíbulo, y todos creen ya haber resuelto el misterio que les ocupa: No obstante, aquel pasillo no tiene salida, y ellos no tienen más ideas.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un inútil, James? - pregunta Sirius, mientras se desliza fuera de la capa invisible.

- Quince o dieciséis veces en la última hora.

- Pues que sepas que eres un inútil.

James sabe que Sirius solo está siendo desagradable con él porque está cansado y hambriento, y si está cansado, significa que no está muy lejos de ganar la apuesta, así que también sale de debajo de la capa, que cae al suelo tras él. Y en el suelo se sientan: Es tarde, están exhaustos y sus estómagos suenan como si se hubieran tragado una cría de león.

- Yo también creía que iba a estar aquí, James. - le concede Remus, mientras su cabeza se inunda de fantasías en las que se encuentra rodeado de tabletas de chocolate, comiendo bombones tranquilamente… Y entonces, se le ocurre. - ¿Y si volvemos al sitio del chocolate y comemos un poco? No pasará nada, supongo…

- ¡Perfecto! - Exclama Sirius, al tiempo que se levanta de un salto.

- ¡Genial! - James sonríe y recoge la capa del suelo, pero sin ponérsela aún.

- ¡Fantástico! - A Peter le brillan los ojos.

- Estupendo… - murmura una voz a sus espaldas.

El señor Filch y su Señora Norris les observan desde el pasillo. No lo saben, pero el conserje lleva más de media noche siguiéndoles, guiándose por el sonido de sus voces y el ruido de sus pasos. Ahora que les tiene ahí, no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ellos se miran los unos a los otros, sin saber qué hacer, pues no hay salida posible. Filch agarra a Sirius y James, cada uno con una mano, y les arrastra fuera de allí; la Señora Norris araña el bajo del pantalón de Remus, quien le propina un puntapié, pero no tiene más remedio que, junto a Peter, seguir a sus dos amigos, que están siendo arrastrados fuera de aquel callejón.

Otra vez en el vestíbulo, permanecen de pie, en fila, y el conserje frente a ellos, mirándoles como si estuviese pensando cuál es el castigo más cruel para ellos cuatro. A sus espaldas, los relojes de arena que cuentan los puntos de las casas observan la escena. Remus mira de reojo los pequeños rubíes en la base del que pertenece a Gryffindor y se pregunta cuántos de aquellos van a desaparecer por su culpa.

- ¡No se puede merodear por los pasillos! - brama Filch - ¡Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew! ¡Caminando a altas horas por el castillo, sin ningún respeto por las normas! ¡Están ustedes castigados!

James se ha escondido la capa bajo el jersey para evitar que el celador se la quite, y contiene la respiración, porque _Filch huele peor que un troll que no se ha dado un baño en setenta años. _Remus está muy tenso y Peter, asustado; a Sirius, sin embargo y por algún motivo, le entra la risa, y a duras penas puede contener las carcajadas.

- ¿De qué te ríes, condenado niño? ¡Qué se habrá creído! ¡Mocoso! ¡Maleducado! ¡Impertinente!

- Será mejor que no insulte a mis alumnos, Filch.

La profesora McGonagall les observa desde lo alto de la escalinata principal, y ninguno sabe si acaba de aparecer o lleva allí todo el rato, pero lo cierto es que cualquiera de ellos le hubiera dado un abrazo en ese momento, _o un beso en los labios, _piensa Sirius.

- ¡Alumnos fuera de la cama! ¡A estas horas! ¡Están castigados! - replica el conserje, enfurecido.

- Tienen clase de Astronomía, así que están autorizados a estar fuera de los dormitorios. Simplemente se habrán perdido de camino a la torre

- ¡Sí! - Sirius trata de sonar todo lo convincente que puede - ¡Nos habíamos perdido! Estábamos buscando la torre, pero no debe ser por aquí. Este castillo es tan grande… ¡Alguien debería hacer un mapa o algo así de este sitio!

- Hemos pasado tanto miedo… - Y aquí no habla James, si no la parte de James que solo existe cuando hay padres o profesores delante - Creíamos que íbamos a perdernos la clase…

Filch gruñe y se va, de mala gana y murmurando. La profesora McGonagall se acerca a los cuatro y, cuando el hombre ya está demasiado lejos para oírle, les explica.

- Solo os he salvado porque Gryffindor no puede permitir que Slytherin gane la Copa de las Casas este año, y después de la cantidad de puntos que iban a quitaros iba a ser algo inevitable. Pero no volveré a hacerlo - advierte, con tono serio, y después aprieta los labios - Y estáis castigados. Mañana fregaréis todos los platos de la comida y la cena. Ahora, más vale que vayáis directos hacia clase o me encargaré personalmente de que os expulsen. ¡Andando!

Quizás deberían estar asustados, arrepentidos o sintiéndose culpables, pero lo cierto es que en cuanto McGonagall se da la vuelta no puede verles, y mientras se encaminan hacia la Torre de Astronomía, Sirius, Remus, Peter y James sonríen. Posiblemente no es el momento apropiado para hacerlo, a lo mejor son irresponsables o infantiles por ello, pero sonríen. Con esa sonrisa que nunca se va, ni les abandona jamás cuando están juntos.

La Torre de Astronomía es la torre más _demasiado _alta de Hogwarts. Cientos _no entiendo por qué tantos _de escalones ascienden en espiral _ni siquiera hacía falta una escalera en espiral, bastaba con una recta y más corta _hacia la cima, donde se encuentra el amplio observatorio.

- Por Dios, Sirius, no vamos a llegar antes por mucho que sigas quejándote de lo alto que está esto - Remus se da cuenta de que ha sonado demasiado brusco y trata de corregirlo - aunque ya queda poco, ¿vale? Solo un poquito más.

Pronto se unen al resto de alumnos y despliegan sus telescopios, que por algún motivo (por arte de magia, bromea Peter) ya están allí, amontonados junto a los del resto de alumnos que aún no han llegado, con una pequeña etiqueta escrita en tinta verde - siempre verde - que reza sus nombres y apellidos. No consiguen el mejor sitio, es decir, el central, desde el cual se observa el Bosque Prohibido y los jardines además del enorme cielo; pero igualmente consiguen tener una buena perspectiva. La profesora, Aurora Sinistra, comienza a explicar algo sobre el movimiento de los astros que no escuchan, ni siquiera Remus. El sueño comienza a apremiar y se sienten cansados, pesados, débiles. Después, llega el momento de observar el cielo y, no con demasiado entusiasmo, dirigen la lente del pesado aparato de latón hacia arriba, y pronto y sin quererlo se ven fascinados por la belleza de la bóveda celeste. Cientos, miles y millones de diminutas estrellas parpadean a lo lejos; tan solo un par de nubes cubren parcialmente el cielo por lo demás completamente despejado. Se agrupan en algunas zonas; los hay de todos los tamaños. Juegan a buscar la más grande de todas; Sirius, rápidamente, localiza el lucero más brillante, y lo señala con el dedo. Remus les explica que precisamente aquel, el astro que el joven Black observa embelesado, es la estrella que le da nombre: Sirio, la más brillante de todo el cielo nocturno. Mientras sus amigos se asombran y Sirius sonríe, Remus piensa que aquel nombre encaja realmente bien con él. Y en una esquina, creciente y anaranjada, se encuentra la Luna, y el licántropo la mira, igual que la miran los otros tres. Su luz hace más visibles sus cicatrices, queman y vibran; pero, aquella vez, Remus mira la Luna y no es como siempre que la observa, porque no tiene miedo. Por primera vez siente que ni siquiera ella podrá arrebatarle todo lo que en los últimos meses ha conseguido y ya forma parte de él.


	11. Primer año, parte X

**Cuando James pasó de ser simplemente un mendrugo a un "amo mendrugo"**

La profesora McGonagall es el tipo de persona que camina con pasos largos, suele dar la primera zancada con el pie izquierdo y le gusta llevar botas de tacón que repiquetean contra el suelo de piedra de Hogwarts. Casi siempre lleva las manos ocupadas con libros, pergaminos u otro tipo de objetos mágicos que le sirven para sus clases, pero cuando tiene los brazos libres los deja muertos en los costados y se balancean de forma graciosa que choca con su personalidad rígida y exigente. La capa suele quedarle larga (probablemente porque ella quiere que sea así) y en la zona de la espalda le hace una arruga justo a la altura de la cadera.

En realidad nadie en su sano juicio se fijaría en esas cosas, pero Remus cree que se va a volver loco después de llevar varios minutos mirando la espalda de la profesora mientras camina por la clase en círculos echando rápidos vistazos al reloj de arena que reposa sobre una de las estanterías. Caen los diminutos granos, uno a uno y con cada segundo que pasa Lupin está más seguro de que piensa asesinar a Sirius Black y James Potter._Puntualidad, chicos, no queremos que nos castiguen con algo peor… _Y ya llegan diez minutos tarde. Peter a su lado murmura de vez en cuando cosas como "lo siento" o "no volverá a pasar" y Remus decide ignorarle para no ponerse nervioso.

Cuando la profesora parece a punto de estallar, la puerta se abre y dos niños entran corriendo.

-¡Perdone, profesora!-exclama Sirius jadeante-¡Se nos echó el tiempo encima!

-Es que el tiempo cuando no corre, vuela.

Remus fulmina a James con la mirada _si te crees que con estúpidas frases hechas nos vas a sacar de este lío estás muy equivocado._

-Llegan quince minutos tarde, señores-gruñe Minerva al mismo tiempo que camina hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido-. Los platos no se limpian solos en este colegio y no nos gusta perder el tiempo.

Ella les sujeta la puerta para que salgan al corredor, (casualmente) salen en orden de altura; primero Remus, después Sirius, seguido por James y finalmente Peter.

Como cuatro sombras siguen los pasos de la bruja, eso sí, a una distancia prudente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos estabais haciendo?-Remus susurra tan bajo que solamente Sirius a su lado le escucha.

- El imbécil de James, ya sabes lo que cuesta arrastrarle cuando se encierra en el baño "no puedo ir con estos pelos, ¿y si me encuentro con Lily?"-le imita poniendo voz aguda.

- ¡Pero si lo lleva incluso peor que habitualmente!-Remus observa al niño de gafas que con rostro despreocupado lleva el pelo como si lo hubiera metido en una centrifugadora.

- Ya lo sé, pero creo que se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de que le queda bien el pelo desordenado.

- Puede… Parece que acaba de bajar de la escoba.- y este susurro no lo escucha nadie, ni siquiera Sirius que ha perdido el interés en el tema y gruñe sus propias incoherencias.

El camino que sigue McGonagall les es familiar _por las barbas de Merlín, es la habitación de los fruteros _Remus observa el lugar donde la noche anterior cayeron derrotados con cansancio después de una búsqueda inútil. La bruja les mira con seriedad y luego se aproxima a un cuadro que a diferencia del resto sobresale parcialmente de la pared. El pequeño licántropo observa que la bandeja, a diferencia del resto es de plata. Ante cuatro pares de ojos sorprendidos, la mujer extiende el dedo y sin conjuro mágico ni filigranas hace cosquillas sobre el lienzo. _Tiene que ser una broma._ Pero no lo es. Una pera verde y brillante se encoge entre risas y luego se transforma en un pequeño pomo que McGonagall hace girar y que deja paso a un largo pasillo oscuro.

- Pasen delante.

Hacen caso, porque_ cualquiera le lleva la contraria _piensa Sirius mientras levanta la pierna para colarse por el pasadizo. El recorrido no es muy largo, el pasillo está incluso iluminado de modo que los cuatro dan por hecho que es bastante transitado en comparación con el que lleva a la habitación de los chocolates. En pocos segundos la luz les ciega y los cuatro niños hacen sombra con la mano antes de saltar a un suelo reluciente que parece de marfil.

-¡Señores!

Decenas de voces chillonas retumban en sus oídos y cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbran a la nueva luminosidad son capaces de ver a las criaturas que profieren ese irritante sonido.

Son elfos domésticos. Veinte, treinta, no son capaces de contarlos y dudan que allí estén todos. Los cinco más cercanos les miran con ojos como platos y de colores metálicos; parecen pasas arrugadas con orejas muy grandes y visten con delantales blancos o extraños vestidos manchados por la grasa de las cocinas.

Porque así, sin quererlo la profesora McGonagall les acaba de mostrar uno de los lugares más extraordinarios de todo Hogwarts: Las Cocinas.

- Estos chicos están aquí para trabajar por vosotros esta noche-explica la profesora-. De modo que quiero que no les ayudéis en nada. Serán ellos los que limpien los platos. A mano.

- ¿A mano?-se queja James con amargura.

- Sí, Potter, con las manos, creo que es bastante hábil con ellas. Demuéstrelo.

Remus se pregunta si es el único en esa habitación que ha hecho una doble interpretación de la frase. Se da cuenta de que sí al ver la cara de pánfilos de sus tres compañeros y una vez más se siente viejo, pero apunta la frase para recordársela a James en un futuro. Lo hará y Sirius reirá y mentirá diciendo que él también se dio cuenta y James se horrorizará y esquivará las miradas de McGonagall durante semanas.

La bruja da media vuelta y desparece por el pasillo.

- ¿Nos deja sin vigilancia?-pregunta Sirius emocionado.

- ¡Señor!-un elfo de ojos azules gigantescos le empuja por la parte baja de la espalda -¡Señor! ¡Lave la vajilla, señor!

El pequeño elfo doméstico conduce a Sirius a una pila de platos sucios que segundo a segundo va a aumentando y los otros tres chicos se ponen a su lado. Cuatro familiares estropajos y varios pares de guantes les esperan sobre el fregadero.

- Esto no puede estar pasando otra vez…-se queja James.

- Pobre James, no limpia ni lo que hay debajo de su cama y tiene que estar siempre sacando brillo a la mierda de los demás.-ríe Sirius en voz demasiado alta.

- Calle y lave, señor.-grita el mismo elfo.

Se ponen a trabajar y al instante se dan cuenta de que no es una tarea mucho más benigna que limpiar váteres.

- La gente es una guarra - James se tapa la boca con desagrado -, ¿cómo pueden ensuciar tanto los platos?

-Pienso en que uno de estos está lleno de restos de Cornelius Snape y me entran arcadas…-gime Sirius dejando caer un plato limpio en un carrito.

-Severus, se llama Severus, Sirius. - bufa Lupin tirando un trozo de carne a medio comer a la basura.

-¡Lo que sea!

Como es de esperar pronto se cansan. _Seguro que a Evans le gustas más si eres un buen elfo doméstico _y James tira los guantes, se cruza de brazos y da un paso atrás.

Sirius no tarda en seguirle, con un plato en la mano que lanza continuamente al aire y atrapa (con apuro en más de una ocasión) antes de que caiga al suelo.

Remus no se da cuenta del momento en el que deja de lavar cubertería, pero pronto sus azules ojos se pierden en los dos chicos que han decidido que la vajilla es una buena forma de entretenimiento.

Sirius lanza el plato hacia su amigo y este lo recoge para devolvérselo. Es un juego estúpido, pero con las manos mojadas resulta un poco más complicado. Al momento Peter salta con entusiasmo _yo también quiero, yo también quiero _y aumentan el juego añadiendo otro plato más. Lupin se apoya en el fregadero y observa, sin más, mientras en su cabeza solamente retumba una frase "si nos pillan somos niños muertos".

- ¡Sirius Black lanza con todas sus fuerzas!-el propio Sirius avienta la plata con tanta violencia que pega en la mano de James y cae al suelo repiqueteando con estruendo-¡Y marca!

- Eso no vale, más que una quaffle parecía una bludger y si no tengo bate no puedo despejarlas.-se queja el niño.

Remus nunca sabrá por qué hizo lo que hizo, se preguntará en más de una ocasión si pasar demasiado tiempo con sus amigos minaba sus capacidades mentales, luego llegará a la conclusión de que simplemente cuando estaba con ellos era un poco menos ese _Remus viejo sabelotodo _y un poco más _Remus niño sabelotodo, _así que el niño sabelotodo se agacha y recoge de un cajón un enorme rodillo de amasar que _rayos, pesa más de lo que parece _y se lo lanza a James, sin pensar, sin ni siquiera plantearse que el muchacho tiene la vista fija en otro punto. Pero Remus sabe que James es James y que no es peligroso hacer eso, y en efecto, el chico de gafas se vuelve a la velocidad de la luz y lo recoge con la mano izquierda.

- Es un bate.- explica Remus.

-¡Es un bate!- exclama el niño cogiéndolo como tal - ¡Vamos, Sirius Black, lánzame esa bludger tan poderosa tuya!

Sirius no duda _porque es un temerario _y lanza el plato con tanta fuerza que Peter se tapa inconscientemente y Remus se queda absorto en el brazo estirado de su amigo. No le da tiempo a ver cómo James golpea con todas sus fuerzas y es tal el impacto que el rodillo deja un marca gigantesca en la plata.

- ¡RAYOS! -James se lleva el brazo detrás de la espalda con dolor mientras da saltos _dioses, qué ridículo es este chico cuando quiere _piensa Sirius.

- ¿Te duele? -pregunta Lupin, preocupado.

-No…-James gruñe y se frota la muñeca-Pesaba demasiado, parecemos imbéciles.

- Sí. - dice Sirius mientras coge otro plato y se lo tira a Remus como un disco volador. El muchacho suelta un jadeo exagerado y se agacha justo a tiempo para que se estampe contra la pared.

-¡¿PERO, ESTÁS LOCO?!

Remus se queda pasmado, ya no le preocupa la mano de James; en su lugar saca la varita y la dirige directamente a los cuatro chorros de agua que descuidadamente han dejado abiertos. En un segundo los surtidores rompen las leyes de la gravedad y salen en dirección a un sorprendido Sirius que cierra los ojos un segundo antes de que varios litros de agua le calen hasta los huesos.

Remus empieza a reír. Ríe. Ríe mucho. Lo hace alto y tan claro como el agua que salpica por la habitación. Sirius va a protestar, (porque Sirius siempre protesta) pero cambia de opinión, ni siquiera es algo premeditado, simplemente decide no enfadarse. Y ríe. Y Sirius y Lupin estallan en carcajadas, al mismo tiempo, mofándose el uno del otro. La fiesta es interrumpida por un sonido más alto que el de la diversión infantil.

- ¡Señores, no pueden, la profesora McGonagall dijo que tenían que limpiar, señores!-es una elfina de tamaño bastante reducido; tiene las orejas largas y caídas a ambos lados de la cabeza, ovalada, y sus ojos rosas expresan súplica.

Los niños suspiran asqueados, _prefiero chuparle el pelo a Snape que tener que limpiar un plato más _murmura Sirius mientras vuelve con protesta a su tarea; pero una mano se posa en su hombro y su mejor amigo le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se detenga y se acerca a la pequeña elfina.

- Pero…- James pone pucheros, lo que Sirius suele llamar "pucheritos de Potter" - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lukey, señor.

- ¡Qué nombre tan bonito!-susurra el niño - Y, ¿cuántos años llevas trabajando aquí, Lukey?

- Cuarenta años sirviendo a Hogwarts, señor.

- Eso está muy bien…-Peter, Remus y Sirius inmóviles, completamente empapados miran a su amigo sin entender del todo qué quiere conseguir - Cuando era pequeño yo tenía una elfina doméstica pero mamá y papá decidieron darle la libertad, ¿sabes?

- ¡Horror, señor! Eso no se hace, señor.

- Claro, claro…- James sonríe ampliamente - El caso es que ella nunca me hacía caso, ¿sabes? - _No me hizo caso cuando quise que soltase al perro del vecino para que mordiese al cartero, ni siquiera me hizo caso cuando le ordené que aflojase todas las bombillas de ese estúpido niño muggle que vivía una calle más abajo y que se metió con mi pelo_.

- Sería una elfina mala, señor. Pero Lukey no es una elfina mala, señor, ella sirve a su amo, el Castillo, señor.

- ¡Exacto! - los ojos de James brillan como si hubiese querido llegar exactamente a ese punto - Tu deber como elfina es servir a tu amo que es el colegio, y…-el chico se levanta y pone los brazos tras la cabeza-como alumnos del colegio tenemos derecho a ser tus amos. Tuyos y de todos.

Remus no cree lo que está escuchando _¿James quiere que nos castiguen cien años más por esclavizar elfos o qué? _Sirius no puede más y adopta la misma postura chulesca que su mejor amigo porque _tío, esto es brillante. _Peter sigue sin entender nada.

- Señor, yo…- la elfina parece dudar y el resto de elfos les observan también desde sus puestos de trabajo - Señor…

- Potter - susurra James con simpatía -. Es decir, amo Potter estaría bien.

- Señ…Am… - Lukey parece confusa y se gira hacia a sus compañeros con apuro. Tras un cruce de miradas, James se vuelve hacia Remus.

- Pídeme algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me pidas cualquier cosa que te apetezca, Remus.

- Yo…- el joven licántropo duda y finalmente, después de que su estómago ruja contesta lo que todos esperan-Una tableta de chocolate.

- Lukey, quiero cuatro tabletas de chocolate, cuatro zumos de calabaza y que acabéis de fregar los platos que quedan. Y por supuesto que no digáis nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Los elfos empiezan a hablar entre ellos muy rápido, docenas de sonidos agudos se entremezclan mientras los cuatro chicos observan con curiosidad y emoción contenida. Finalmente, Lukey inclina la cabeza con lentitud.

- Como usted quiera, amo Potter.

**Un buen sitio para estar con amigos.**

Remus no se siente cómodo en ese momento.

A tan solo unas semanas de la época de exámenes, la Biblioteca de Hogwarts se encuentra abarrotada de alumnos de todos los cursos y casas, que hacen a aquel inmenso lugar parecer incluso demasiado pequeño para toda aquella multitud que, con nerviosismo, apura los últimos días para arrancar de libros y pergaminos la mayor cantidad de conocimientos posibles para lograr el aprobado. Otros no están tan impacientes porque han comenzado a estudiar hace ya mucho tiempo, y tan solo repasan los últimos detalles y luchan por conseguir la nota más alta de su promoción, con los puntos para su casa que eso conlleva. Pero Remus, si bien está acostumbrado a estudiar frecuentemente y no sólo cuando el fin de curso acecha, no se siente cómodo.

No se siente cómodo por varios motivos.

El primer motivo es que con tanta gente allí, en aquel lugar que es lo más parecido para él a un santuario, con cientos de jóvenes inquietos que voltean las páginas de sus manuales de Encantamientos frenéticamente, murmuran entre ellos _esto seguro que lo pregunta _e incurren en numerosos tics nerviosos, como dar pequeños golpecitos rítmicos contra la madera de la mesa o agitar frenéticamente las piernas de forma continua e inconsciente, es incapaz de concentrarse durante más de cinco minutos seguidos.

El segundo es que algún Ravenclaw listillo ha aprovechado un momento en el que, por culpa de un movimiento desafortunado, ha derramado parte de su tintero y _no soporto tener las manos sucias _ha tenido que ir al baño a lavarse. Al volver, el chico de pelo oscuro estaba ocupando _su _sitio. El que llevaba siendo _su _sitio todo el curso. Y siente su espacio personal terriblemente invadido.

El tercer motivo de su incomodidad se llama Sirius Black y está intentando hacerle cosquillas con su pluma en ese mismo instante.

En algún momento del día anterior sus tres amigos, que hasta ese momento no mostraban ningún tipo de preocupación por el resultado de sus calificaciones a final de año, deciden que "es aburrido estar aquí solos en la Sala Común toda la tarde sin nadie a quien gastar bromas ni de quien reírnos porque todo el mundo estudia". James añade que quizás si todo el mundo lo hace es porque tiene algo de divertido, así que se deciden a probar. A Remus, en un principio, le parece una buena idea ese repentino interés por el mundo académico por parte de los tres incorregibles niños, pero desde luego, todo tipo de aprobación hacia la iniciativa desaparece completamente cuando se encuentra en un rincón de la Biblioteca (un rincón, no _su _rincón) con Peter, Sirius y James ocupando el resto de la mesa. Sirius, a su lado; los otros dos, en frente. Tras unos segundos y varios amagos de abrir el libro de Transformaciones y comenzar a leer, terminan molestándose unos a otros y haciendo bromas en voz alta. La señora Pince obliga a Peter y a James a cambiarse de mesa y permanecer separados el uno del otro cuando les pilla buscando entre las estanterías los libros más voluminosos para golpearse con ellos solo por diversión, porque James se pregunta si realmente hará daño que te peguen con uno _quiero decir, no duele que te peguen con un trozo de pergamino, no debería doler si son muchos…_

Sirius en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo profundamente sobre la página veinticinco del libro de Encantamientos, pero los chillidos de la bibliotecaria _¡energúmenos! ¡vándalos! _ le arrancan de su sueño: Se despierta completamente desorientado, sin saber apenas donde está.

- Qué… Qué ha… - murmura, con la boca pastosa, que le hace ser casi incapaz de articular sonido.

- Han hecho el borrego, como siempre, y les ha mandado separarse.

- Jo.

Remus cree entonces que por fin logrará un rato de tranquilidad para terminar con sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia y comenzar con el duodécimo repaso de Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tenía previsto aquel día. En realidad, no sabe cuán equivocado está; Sirius se limita a observarle unos minutos con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que se despeja, se estira en la silla y decide que ir a la biblioteca es aburrido y que él no es alguien que se permita aburrirse demasiado a menudo.

Está concentrado tratando de realizar un hechizo que desordene las letras de los apuntes de Remus para que no pueda estudiar y se vea obligado a sacarle de allí e ir a hacer cosas más divertidas como molestar a Peeves o planear la última jugarreta del curso para los Slytherin cuando precisamente dos miembros de esta casa toman asiento en los lugares que antes ocupaban James y Peter. Sirius piensa que deben ir a segundo o algo así. En cualquier caso, no son mucho más mayores que ellos. Un tercero se coloca al lado de Remus y lo mira acusadoramente. Tiene el pelo negro y es un tanto rechoncho, de mediana estatura. _El tipo de persona que, como Lucio Malfoy, se siente orgullosa de el sucio escudo verde sobre su túnica. _Después, cuando comienza a hablar, Sirius no da crédito a sus palabras.

- Oye, tú, debilucho, ¿por qué no te vas de aquí y me dejas tu sitio?

- Creo que el motivo puede tener que ver con que estoy estudiando para mis exámenes, pero gracias por la propuesta. - Responde Remus, sin levantar la vista un solo segundo de su libro.

- Creo que no me has oído bien… - Replica el Slytherin, y hay un tono socarrón en sus palabras que hace a Sirius ponerse en guardia. - He dicho que te vayas de aquí. ¡Sal de aqu…!

El muchacho había hecho amago de agarrar a Remus y sacarlo de su sitio a la fuerza, pero no llega a terminar la frase. La palabra nunca termina de salir de su garganta porque antes de que se haya dado cuenta, Sirius se ha levantado de la silla y se encuentra de pie, enfrente suyo, y con la varita apuntando a su garganta.

- Creo que el que debería salir de aquí eres tú, asquerosa serpiente.

- Vaya, vaya… - continúa el joven. Sus dos amigos se levantan de la mesa y se apostan cada uno a un lado de él. - Y tú, ¿quién se supone que eres?

Sirius va a contestar, pero uno de los otros dos Slytherin, el más alto, le interrumpe.

- Yo sé quién es. Es Sirius Black.

- Soy la persona que va a destrozarte si no arrastras tu culo fuera de aquí. No importa cómo me llame. - bufa éste. Los Slytherin comienzan a reír y eso hace que su rabia aumente aún más.

- Basta ya, Sirius, por favor. - En la mirada de Remus hay una súplica, algo que dice "hazme caso, vámonos de aquí, no te metas en líos". Pero en el fondo sabe que su amigo no suele obedecer a nadie, y mucho menos cuando está enfadado.

- ¡Sirius Black! - Exclama entonces el líder de los otros dos. - Un Black, en Gryffindor. ¿Te han echado ya de casa tus padres, chico? He oído por ahí que no van a acogerte en casa cuando vuelvas por deshonrar el apellido…

Sin mediar palabra, el aludido agita la varita con un golpe seco y murmura _Expulso_. Su intención es hacer tropezar hacia atrás a los tres jóvenes pero, como nunca ha usado ese hechizo (de hecho, acaba de conocer su existencia hace unos minutos por casualidad, ojeando los apuntes de Remus) el único efecto que consigue es hacer que todos los libros de las estanterías próximas salgan disparados en distintas direcciones. De todas formas, cumple su propósito: Un pesado ejemplar de "Antología de Hechizos del siglo XVIII" cae sobre la cabeza del chico rechoncho, y los otros dos se esconden rápidamente bajo la mesa para evitar correr la misma suerte. Finalmente, huyen, ante los ojos atónitos del resto de la sala, que mira a Sirius (y éste se ríe en voz alta, como si no estuviese en un sitio en el que hubiese que guardar silencio) con una mezcla de asombro y desprecio por haberles despistado de sus apuntes. Remus esboza una media sonrisa que espera que Sirius no vea. Está horrorizado por lo que le ha hecho a _sus _preciados y antiguos libros, pero de no ser así, reconoce que la broma hubiese tenido gracia. Unos pocos aplauden, y más tarde se les suman unos cuantos más, desembocando en una oleada de vítores dispersos, risas y malas caras por parte de aquellos que intentan con empeño volver a concentrarse en el estudio que se interrumpe súbitamente cuando la señora Pince aparece y mira a Sirius, el inequívoco causante del desastre. La mujer le agarra del cuello de la camisa y le arrastra fuera de la Biblioteca sin mediar palabra. Aproximadamente media hora después Sirius vuelve y se sienta al lado de Lupin, peinándose la parte de atrás del pelo con los dedos y como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Espero que te haya torturado vilmente por lo que les has hecho a esos libros. - susurra Remus, nada más verle.

- Nah. Me ha sermoneado durante como treinta minutos con todo eso de los-libros-son-importantes y tienen-mucho-valor y todo eso que tú siempre dices y, por Merlín, pensaba que habías poseído a la dichosa señora… Me ha llamado vándalo un par, o dos, o una docena de veces y ya está. Solo me ha castigado a ordenar la biblioteca durante todas las tardes de esta semana, y después, el curso que viene, una vez al trimestre, pero… No pasa nada. Además, deja de fingir que estás indignado… Te ha hecho gracia.

- Lo cierto es que me resultaría notablemente más cómico que me arrancasen el hígado y me lo hiciesen comer, pero he de reconocer que te lo agradezco.

- ¿Agradecer? ¿Agradecer el qué?

- Por defenderme, Sirius.

- Ah. - Sirius se estira sobre la silla, se pone los brazos detrás de la cabeza y bosteza. - Eso no es nada. Pensaba que me dabas las gracias por hacer tu vida un poco más divertida.

Remus niega con la cabeza. No piensa dejarle ganar esa batalla.

Y así, Sirius se ve obligado a acudir a la biblioteca cada tarde y recolocar los libros, colocar las sillas de vuelta a su sitio y limpiar las mesas. Al final, la figura de Sirius, James y Peter (estos últimos porque se aburren en la Sala Común sin ninguno de sus dos amigos) en la Biblioteca, en el lugar favorito de Remus, ya no le resulta a éste tan extraña. Incluso podría llegar a acostumbrarse a estudiar con ellos tres alrededor. Ellos llegan a dejarse convencer por su amigo de que deberían al menos leer sus libros de texto aunque fuese un par de veces antes de que acabe el curso. Remus asume que no puede pasar las veinticuatro horas del día estudiando y de vez en cuando, se deja distraer por James y su ajedrez mágico, mientras Sirius y Peter discuten por quién elige los vinilos del gramófono. La última tarde de antes de los exámenes la pasarán encerrados en su habitación. Sus compañeros de casa se quejan frecuentemente de que el sonido de la música no les deja estudiar; pero Remus ha encontrado un hechizo insonorizador en uno de los libros que cogió de la Biblioteca para leer por placer y ampliar conocimientos. No estaba demasiado seguro de ser capaz de ejecutarlo correctamente, pero tras dos intentos, el hechizo funciona. Para comprobarlo, hacen a Peter salir hasta la Sala Común. Después, James y Sirius comienzan a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, cosas como "La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore comparten gorro de dormir". Peter comprueba que, efectivamente, no se escucha nada desde fuera, aunque se pregunta qué castigo hubiese recaído sobre ellos dos si el encantamiento hubiese resultado fallido.

Así pues, pasan aquel último día escuchando a David Bowie y Deep Purple. Si bien no es el estilo de música favorito de Remus, no podría decirse que no le guste, así que deja gustosamente a sus amigos acaparar su reproductor de música. Al final, por la noche, caen rendidos, con los estómagos llenos de la cena, sin quitarse los uniformes y, sorprendentemente, sin el mínimo atisbo de nerviosismo por lo que les espera los tres días siguientes. Cuando Sirius, el último en conciliar el sueño, comienza a respirar acompasadamente, las últimas notas de _The Man Who Sold the World_ se desvanecen en el tocadiscos.

Los tres días de las pruebas finales pasan más rápido de lo que esperaban, y sin mayores percances. A James y Sirius se les pegan las sábanas el primer día y casi llegan tarde a la primera prueba de Historia de la Magia. Después, copian durante casi todo el examen de Encantamientos cuando el profesor Flitwick no mira. Al día siguiente, en la prueba práctica de Transformaciones, James hace un movimiento incierto con la varita que hace que, además de transformar su cerilla en una aguja, el sombrero de la profesora McGonagall salga volando por los aires y quede atrapado en la lámpara de araña del techo. Peter, sorprendiendo a todos, sobresale en la prueba de Herbología siendo el único capaz de trasplantar sus bulbotubérculos al primer intento. Remus supera todas las pruebas sin el mayor esfuerzo, pero sufre un ataque de nervios en Pociones cuando su Solución para Encoger se torna de color anaranjado en vez de verdoso, pero Sirius le hace un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que debe echar algo más de raíces de margarita, y finalmente logra terminarla correctamente. Los exámenes finalizan el tercer día a las 13:00 con la prueba de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Después, todos los alumnos bajan al Gran Comedor, entusiasmados de haber terminado el curso por fin. Remus, Sirius, James y Peter salen de la clase con la sensación de haberse quitado un enorme peso de encima, ríen y bromean. Pero, pasados unos segundos, y mientras bajan las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, una carga aún más grande cae sobre sus hombros: Les quedan escasos días para estar juntos antes de volver a sus hogares.

**El festín de los muertos**

Sirius cree que se va a derretir cuando cruza las enormes puertas del gigantesco vestíbulo de Hogwarts, que meses atrás pisó por primera vez con cierto nerviosismo, _hace un calor de mil demonios _se estira, su camisa es de manga corta, por lo que no puede recoger los puños hasta el codo; la corbata sin forma cae por sus hombros y el muchacho cree que no podrá aguantar mucho con los pantalones puestos _pero igual al resto del colegio no le parece bien que me quede en ropa interior. _Sirius está contento, por fin ha terminado y sin embargo no puede evitar sentir cierta nostalgia. Queda una semana de curso y parece que el día anterior estaba sacando sus cosas de la maleta, despotricando contra sus compañeros de habitación y disfrutando de haber hecho enfadar a su madre una vez más entrando a formar parte de la Casa Gryffindor. Ahora lo ve todo desde una perspectiva distinta; Hogwarts es el único hogar que ha tenido y siempre es complicado marcharte de casa. A Sirius no le costó nada salir de Grimmauld Place 12 el día 1 de septiembre, de hecho, cualquiera que le hubiera visto habría pensado que _me habían colocado petardos en el culo_, pero ahora, sus pies pesan y se niegan a avanzar. Porque no quiere marcharse. Porque no se ha ido todavía y ya quiere volver.

-Creo que me va a estallar la cabeza.

Sirius se vuelve y descubre a un cansado y más pálido de lo habitual Remus, que le sonríe amistosamente. Recuerda el primer día que le vio e instintivamente le golpea el hombro con el puño con trabajada suavidad. Se pregunta qué habría hecho durante todo el curso sin la ayuda del joven de pelo rubio y brillantes cicatrices. _Suspender todas y cada una de las asignaturas. _Remus se mantiene en silencio, como casi siempre. Los dos se quedan en pie, con el sol bien alto sobre sus cabezas, mirando el extenso jardín que hay delante de ellos. Varios alumnos de séptimo se abrazan con fingida seriedad adulta y los dos niños se intentan imaginar a sí mismos en seis años; pero son incapaces. Sirius no tienen ni idea de cómo será en seis años, no tiene ni idea de cómo será al día siguiente, pero si tuviera que apostar todos los galeones que robó de la cómoda de su madre antes de comenzar el curso y de los que aún quedan unos cuantos, aseguraría que en ese futuro, su tímido y debilucho amigo Remus, estará.

-Seguro que sacas cien puntos en todos los exámenes, de hecho he escuchado que hay alumnos que pueden optar a mejorar incluso la nota perfecta y me atrevería a decir que tú serás uno de ellos.

-¿Y de qué me sirve eso?-se lamenta Lupin-Creo que preferiría sacar una puntuación mediocre y quedarme aquí todo el verano con vosotros que volver a casa… Aquí hay… color.

-Color…-repite Sirius con la vista fija en la hierba. Es cierto, Hogwarts es color. Grimmauld Place es un gigantesco agujero gris y apagado y Hogwarts es la luz, la diversión, las risas y el calor de la buena compañía-Sí, pero volveremos pronto. No tendrás ni tiempo de echarnos de menos.

-¿Quién ha dicho que os vaya a echar de menos, Sirius?-Remus se hace de rogar, y el chico lo nota. Sabe que no comprende muchas de las cosas de su amigo, que hay algo en su interior que no está preparado para contar al mundo, pero en cuestión de expresiones faciales, Remus Lupin es una persona bastante evidente-La verdad es que me encantará poder tirarme en la cama a leer y que no estéis James y tú gritando y dando saltos o pegándoos puñetazos.

-Nos echarás de menos.-ríe Sirius. Y es un perro. Sirius Black es un perro.

-Tíos…-una voz ronca a su espalda les despista, y James, con exagerado dramatismo _me muero, tíos, me muero_ se deja caer entre los dos esperando que impidan su caída. Pero no es así. El niño cae al suelo antes de poder reaccionar y las carcajadas resuenan bajo el techo parcialmente abovedado que produce eco.

James se gira para mirarles a través de sus gafas y se cruza de brazos, tumbado cuán largo es.

-¿Te has hecho daño, Jimmy?

-Sois los peores amigos que he tenido nunca.

-Y tú eres la persona más dramática que he conocido en mi vida.-suspira Remus tendiéndole una mano que el muchacho acepta sin dudarlo un instante.

-¿Dónde está Peter?-pregunta Sirius sin demasiada preocupación.

-No lo sé, quiero decir…-James vacila-Creo que me dijo que le esperara pero es que vine corriendo porque vi que Lily salía por la puerta y quería preguntarle qué tal su examen y… No la veo…

-Evans pasó hace un rato con el imbécil de Snape-dice Sirius-, ¿qué te importa cómo le haya salido el examen? Seguro que saca cien puntos.

-Seguro.-asiente Remus.

-Yo creo que voy a repetir, ¿se puede repetir en Hogwarts?-James no parece preocupado al decirlo, al contrario, mete las manos en los bolsillos y sonríe mirando el Lago Negro a lo lejos.

-¡No vas a repetir!-exclama Lupin-Tendrías que ser medio imbécil para no aprobar esos exámenes… Además, ¿qué sería de nosotros contigo en un curso menos?

-¡Exacto!-Sirius se une-¿A quién insultaría yo? ¿A quién miraría para sentirme aún más guapo?

-Sirius…-el chico de gafas suspira-No sé qué día entenderás que soy mil veces más guapo que tú.

Sirius Black ríe _que te lo has creído, gafotas engreído._ Y hacen un trato. Estrechan las manos en señal de acuerdo _haremos una encuesta a las chicas del curso _sugiere James _vas a llorar durante años, Potter._

_-_Podríamos incluir a Peter en la encuesta.

-¿A mí?-pregunta una voz emocionada-¿Dónde? ¿Qué?

-Hablaba de otro Peter-se apresura a contestar James-. Un primo mío que también es primo de Sirius, ya sabes, por eso de las familias unidas de pura sangre y tal.

-A veces creo que mis padres son hermanos, o primos… O tíos…-Sirius murmura incoherencias mientras los cuatro bajan las enormes escaleras que conducen a los jardines traseros.

-Eso explicaría tu torpeza-sonríe James. Sus tres amigos se detienen y le miran "¿En serio? ¿Lo dices tú?"-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Pero si tropiezas con tus propios pies cuando caminas!-gruñe Sirius.

Y James se enfada porque _eso no es cierto _y Remus le entiende pero no es capaz de mentirle, y Sirius _pero no te preocupes, creo que sólo nos damos cuenta nosotros._

-Chicos-Peter interrumpe la pequeña riña-. Tendremos que subir a hacer las maletas y ordenar todo, porque habrá que dejar el dormitorio bien limpio y hay muchas cosas que tirar ¿os parece bien?

Sirius apoya el brazo en el hombro de James de forma casual en _esa postura _que todas las chicas reconocerán unos pocos años después como "Sirius y James están ligando conmigo" pero que ahora no es más que una simple inercia.

-Limpiar, dice.

-Ordenar, dice.

-Sí…-Peter parece cohibido.

-Las personas aburridas limpian-los ojos de Sirius brillan con desafío-. Y como nosotros no somos personas aburridas no vamos a limpiar.-_hemos limpiado suficiente durante todo el curso, Merlín me libre._

-Pero…

-Así que ahora vamos a ir los cuatro al…-tuerce la boca-Bosque Prohibido.

-No.-Remus niega con la cabeza tan rápido que el pelo le golpea en las mejillas.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta James-Es de día, la gente está ocupada y tampoco nos alejaremos mucho.

-¡El Bosque Prohibido es peligroso!-exclama el joven licántropo _lo sé, lo he visto con mis propios ojos._ Pero para variar, sus advertencias no sirven para nada porque James es el primero en dar varios saltos sorprendentemente ágiles en la dirección adecuada. Peter corretea tras él y Remus se cruza de brazos enfadado. Los dos niños le miran con impaciencia y Sirius a su lado le observa curioso.

-No pienso moverme.

-Pues te muevo yo.-Lupin no lo ve venir, pero Sirius le coge de la muñeca con su mano _¿cómo tiene tanta fuerza? _y le arrastra junto a los demás. Al niño no le queda otra que empezar a correr para no caer al suelo y mientras maldice de todas las formas que conoce, se le escapa una risa _¿qué me pasa?_ y Sirius lo interpreta como un "¡vamos más rápido!" y los dos adelantan a James que más que correr, pasta. El chico de gafas, competitivo por naturaleza, no tarda en colocarse de nuevo a la cabeza y un jadeante Peter se queda atrás entre gritos_¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Que me quedo atrás!_

La imagen es digna de ver; James sonriente, corriendo peligrosamente de espaldas, con Sirius siguiéndole de cerca _¡Vamos, Remus! _y un cansado Lupin unido a él por las manos _los mataré… _y tras ellos un regordete Peter a varios metros de distancia.

Finalmente _gracias, Circe todo poderosa _se detienen y Remus puede apoyarse en un árbol para recuperar la respiración.

-¿Estáis locos?-jadea.

-Huele bien.-James da varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, con los ojos cerrados y bocanadas de aire que se filtran entre los huecos de los árboles le revuelven el pelo, creando un efecto hipnótico.

-¿Qué clase de bichos habrá en el Bosque?-pregunta Sirius con curiosidad, caminando en círculos en el pequeño claro; en realidad ninguno de ellos tiene verdadera intención de adentrarse en el Bosque, le tienen respeto. No son criaturas que puedan defenderse en un lugar como ese. Mágico. Peligroso. Letal.

-Centauros, unicornios, arañas, lobos…-James enumera-¿Qué es lo que no hay?

-¡Gente con dos dedos de frente!-protesta Remus-Porque la gente normal se queda en el castillo.

-Oh vamos, Remus, relájate-casi le suplica James-. Ya no quedan exámenes y esto es todo _nuestro_.

-El tonto de haba tiene razón-coincide Sirius mientras estira el brazo para alcanzar una rama alta e impulsarse, como un mono, hasta sentarse sobre un grueso tronco horizontal-, disfrutemos de lo que nos queda aquí.

Lupin sabe cuando pierde las batallas, así que simplemente y con toda la dignidad del mundo, se sienta con cuidado sobre la hierba, bajo la sombra del enorme árbol al que Sirius se ha subido. Al rato, James ocupa un lugar a su lado y (para variar) comienza a atosigarle a preguntas.

-¿Y qué estudian los niños muggles en el colegio?

-Bueno,-Remus se lleva la mano a la barbilla-a mí me enseñaban números, literatura y cosas como la Ley de la Gravedad o que la Tierra es redonda.

-¿La Ley de la qué?

-Resulta que los muggles dicen que existe una fuerza que impide que vuelen y que les atrae irremediablemente hacia el centro de la Tierra.

-Pero eso es mentira.-bufa Sirius y James asiente con efusividad _¿cómo volamos con las escobas entonces?_

-Supongo que la magia no se ata a las leyes de la física-explica Lupin-. Los muggles han desafiado la Ley de la Gravedad haciendo volar sus aviones y mandando cohetes a la Luna.

-¿Cohetes?

-Son unos petardos gigantescos que vuelan y van al cielo.-interviene Peter contento de poder explicar algo que sus dos compañeros no saben.

-¿LOS MUGGLES HAN ESTADO EN EL ESPACIO?-grita Sirius casi cayéndose del árbol.

-Tienen pensado llegar a la Luna.-susurra Remus. Pronuncia la palabra "luna" por segunda vez en un minuto, y su boca se llena de anhelo y al mismo tiempo de un respeto casi sobrehumano.

-La Luna…-repite James perdido en sus pensamientos-Siempre he pensado que los muggles son listos. Yo no sería capaz de vivir en un mundo sin magia. _¿Cómo hacen para arreglar las gafas cuando se rompen a diario? ¿Compran unas nuevas? _sugiere preocupado _Es que nadie rompe las gafas tanto como tú, James._

-En realidad los muggles tienen algo parecido a la magia que también es muy valioso-murmura Lupin sintiendo los ojos de sus tres amigos fijos en él con desmesurado interés-, tienen _imaginación_.

-¿Imaginación?-preguntan Sirius y James al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, los muggles son grandes escritores; los niños desde pequeños imaginan que vuelan, que son capaces de hacer levitar cosas, de cambiar la forma de los objetos… Muchos de los cuentos que las madres narran a sus hijos están llenos de magia. No todos los muggles la repelen, muchos de ellos se mueren por escuchar historias repletas de momentos mágicos.

-Mi padre me leía cuentos de muggles.-añade Peter emocionado.

-¿Y salen magos en esos cuentos? ¿Hablan de nosotros?

-Sí-Remus asiente-. Algunos de los cuentos están incluso escritos por autores magos que decidieron compartir nuestros secretos con los muggles, porque al fin y al cabo nunca nadie cree a los niños. Mi madre siempre decía que hay una magia más poderosa que la que usamos nosotros en las clases y es la de poder imaginar imposibles. Y eso los muggles lo hacen de maravilla.

James lleva un buen rato arrancando trocitos de hierba con los dedos, y en ese momento se detiene. Sirius se deja caer con delicadeza junto a ellos y Peter traga saliva. En un silencio que parece planeado, los cuatro escuchan el susurrar de las hojas, los sonidos desconocidos que provienen del Bosque y algún que otro crujido lejano entre las sombras. Finalmente, es James el que rompe el silencio con voz queda.

-Remus, ¿nos cuentas un cuento?

Lupin le mira sorprendido, pero su pecho se llena de calidez cuando mira a Sirius _nunca le he visto esa expresión tan infantil _y a Peter, deseoso de escuchar su rasgada voz.

-Está bien-asiente. La madre de Remus solía abrazarle por las noches mientras le susurraba cuentos de memoria al oído, los repetía cientos de veces, y es por eso que el niño se los sabe al pie de la letra-. _Una vez, mientras atravesaba un cementerio, un hombre tropezó con una calavera. Enojado, le dio un puntapié y comentó en tono burlesco "muerto, te he maltratado, pero si no me guardas ningún rencor, ven a cenar esta noche conmigo. Te espero a las ocho." La calavera nada respondió y el hombre regresó a su casa. Por la noche, apenas habían dado las ocho, al ir a sentarse en la mesa, oyó unos golpes en la puerta…_

_-_¡Es el muerto!-exclama James con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Calla!-Sirius le golpea la cabeza con la mano y mira al joven hombre lobo para que continúe.

-_Abrió y vio ante él un esqueleto, envuelto en mortaja. "Vengo a cenar contigo, dijo el esqueleto. Como ves me he acordado de nuestra cita."; "Siéntate, mientras traigo una botella de buen vino, respondió el hombre", Se sentaron uno frente al otro y el hombre procuró que nada le faltase a su invitado. Pero, el muerto sólo fingía comer. En realidad, iba tirando debajo de la mesa todo lo que aparentaba llevarse a la boca. Cuando finalizó la cena, el muerto dijo a su anfitrión:"Todo ha estado muy bien. Ahora me toca a mí invitarte a cenar. Ven mañana a mi cementerio, a eso de medianoche, pero, si no vienes podrían sucederte desgracias irreparables._

James se pone la mano delante de la boca dejando escapar un disimulado bostezo, pero luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

_-"¡No faltaré!" respondió el hombre_. _Al día siguiente, alrededor de medianoche, el hombre acudió al cementerio. La noche era oscura. Brillaban unas lucecitas y se podía oler un delicioso aroma de comida cocinada. El hombre llamó y la puerta del cementerio se abrió sola. A la luz de unas candelas encendidas, vio una mesa dispuesta. Unos muertos, vestidos con sus mortajas, estaban acabando de preparar la cena. En aquel momento, se acercó un esqueleto y le dijo: "Eres un hombre de palabra. Sentémonos, se está enfriando la sopa. Todos los muertos se instalaron en la mesa y nuestro hombre se sentó frente al que lo había invitado. Pero no se fiaba totalmente. Tal y como había visto hacer al esqueleto la noche anterior, fingió comer y beber, pero, en realidad, iba tirando debajo de la mesa lo que aparentaba llevarse a la boca._

La respiración pausada de Peter es ya evidente, hecho un ovillo en el suelo a poco menos de medio metro de ellos tres. Sirius le observa con expresión seria y James a su lado mantiene un ojo abierto expectante. El propio Remus siente que el cansancio se apodera de él, en la tranquilidad del Bosque; pero continúa.

-_Al finalizar la cena, el muerto le dijo: Hombre, eres muy listo. Si no hubieses acudido a la cita te hubieran acaecido grandes desgracias y si te hubieses comido una sola miga de pan o bebido una sola gota de vino, te hubieras muerto en el acto. Ahora, vete y, en adelante, respeta más a…_

La cabeza de Lupin cae lentamente sobre la rodilla de Sirius, que abre la boca exageradamente sintiendo el peso de la cabeza de su mejor amigo, dormido como un tronco en su hombro. Antes de que el joven caiga en los brazos de Morfeo, susurra muy bajito (tanto que nadie le escucha) "los muertos".

Cuando Remus se despereza lo hace con un sentimiento de familiaridad en el pecho; es el Bosque, la noche, el aire fresco casi veraniego que hace que su parte lupina aúlle con nostalgia. Se da cuenta de que tiene la mejilla apoyada en la pierna de Sirius y se levanta esperando un "REMUS QUÉ HACES", pero el muchacho duerme pacíficamente, con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Lupin no puede evitar reírse infantilmente al ver a James respirar pausadamente con la baba cayendo en el hombro de su amigo. _No vas a tener colegio para correr, Potter. _Un poco más lejos, Peter tampoco está despierto. Remus mira hacia el cielo y horrorizado cae en la cuenta, por primera vez de que es muy muy tarde.

-Chicos…-zarandea a Sirius, que gruñe molesto-James…

El chico se despereza y le sonríe _¿pero cómo puede ser alguien tan feliz y tan libre de preocupaciones?_

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Que nos hemos dormido y es tarde, tenemos que volver al castillo.

-Mierda-el niño se lleva la mano a la cabeza y empuja a Sirius, que finalmente ladra y se incorpora-¿Se ha pasado la hora de la cena?

-Yo diría que sí…-se lamenta Remus porque _tengo hambre, mucho hambre._

-Entonces sé de un lugar en el que nos llenarán los estómagos con gusto.

Despiertan a Peter que grita asustado _¡te juro mamá que yo no robé ese cochinillo! _y cuando Sirius vuelve a ser persona, los cuatro corren por la hierba de vuelta al colegio; conforme se acercan, sus pasos se hacen más sigilosos, más cautos. _Aunque nos pillaran no tendrían tiempo de expulsarnos _Sirius no parece demasiado preocupado. Lupin sí que lo está. Mientras dejan a su espalda el profundo Bosque Prohibido sabe que una parte de él sigue allí escondida. Se siente tentado de volver, de correr como no lo ha hecho nunca, tan rápido que sus patas apenas rocen la hierba, dejarse llevar por el brillo menguante de la Luna casi veraniega; aullar como jamás ha aullado y ser libre.

Pero cuando sus zapatos pisan las baldosas brillantes del vestíbulo, no le queda otra que recuperar su humanidad y mientras se escabullen hacia las cocinas, agachados, como si eso les hiciese invisibles, Remus siente como la influencia de la Luna es menos cautivadora. James es el primero en pasar por el pasadizo y a él es a quien todos los elfos domésticos rodean "¡Amo Potter!", después Sirius, que intenta convencerles de que él es el "Amo Black". Algunos de los elfos asienten, pero otros niegan con la cabeza, indignados, mientras le ofrecen dulces de melaza a un sonriente James. Varios de ellos se acercan a Remus con onzas de chocolate en bandejas de plata _¿Quiere chocolate, amo Lupin? _y el supuesto amo repite por décima vez desde que han empezado a visitar las cocinas que _no, que no soy amo Lupin, soy Remus _y con éxito consigue que por lo menos, se dirijan a él como "El amo Remus". _Algo es algo…_

Los cuatro niños comen hasta que no pueden más, sus tripas dejan de rugir y pronto tienen que pedirles a los elfos que dejen de sacar bandejas y bandejas de comida.

-Oyfe, Gemus, ¿gfómo acgabba fa hifoguia?-pregunta James con la boca llena de la última empanadilla de calabaza.

-¿Cómo va a acabar, Potter?-Sirius bebe un poco de zumo de uva-Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

-¡Genial!

Remus mira a Sirius _así no es como acaba,_ pero el niño se encoge de hombros y le guiña un ojo cómplice que dice "Potter es impresionable, mejor que no le hables de muertos y esas cosas". Y Remus calla, porque en realidad sabe que Sirius tiene razón. A altas horas de la madrugada salen de las cocinas entre chillidos de agradecimiento y sorprendentemente llegan ilesos al dormitorio.

Lupin no tarda en dormirse, y lo hace pensando en el final del cuento, el Bosque Prohibido y sobre todo en sus amigos, porque de repente se le ocurre la curiosa idea de que por alguna extraña razón en ese dormitorio hay una magia mucho más poderosa que la que usaba Merlín o la que hacen los profesores en sus demostraciones prácticas: la de poder imaginar imposibles, porque al fin y al cabo, ellos, Los Merodeadores, son expertos en _eso_. En eso y en buscarse problemas.

**Un mundo cambiante de color**

La última mañana antes de partir, la habitación de los cuatro está curiosamente silenciosa y ordenada. Los baúles de cada uno descansan sobre las camas a medio abrir y esperando a ser cerrados segundos antes de que los prefectos griten por las escaleras que es hora de marcharse.

Peter rebusca por el suelo _siempre me dejo cosas olvidadas _y Sirius se aburre mortalmente mirando por la ventana. En el exterior hace muchísimo calor y no se escuchan las habituales risas y gritos infantiles; el curso ha terminado.

Es duro afrontar esa realidad, sobre todo porque _parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos _susurra Peter. Sirius asiente mientras pasa la mano por las cortinas rojas y echa un vistazo al que ha sido su dormitorio durante meses, el que en un principio le pareció lo más horrible del mundo y que ahora echará demasiado de menos. La cama de Remus está ocupada por el baúl (como todas), pero además su bufanda permanece cuidadosamente doblada _hasta en verano se pone enfermo este tío _y un libro de bolsillo "lectura ligera" que suele decir él. La cama de James es extraña; Sirius no recuerda haberla visto tan ordenada en todo el curso, en realidad, el dormitorio se ve vacío sin sus libros por el suelo, la ropa interior o incluso restos de poción mal hecha.

-Sirius, te mandaré cartas todo el verano-sonríe Peter-, ¡será divertido!

-Sí-asiente el muchacho-. Te mandaré alguna si mi madre no me envenena el desayuno.

Los ojos del pequeño Pettigrew se iluminan con emoción mientras cierra su pequeña cajita de cuentas, _¡Te mandaré tantas cartas que no te dará tiempo a leerlas! _y Sirius suspira entre divertido y aterrorizado _Merlín, ¿dónde me he metido?_

-Mi padre tiene un gramófono como el de Remus, bueno, creo que es más viejo, pero es más grande, pero podría traerlo, no es que quiera que Remus se sienta intimidado porque mi gramófono es más grande o algo por el estilo, simplemente he pensado que así no tendríamos que compartir la música, aunque claro, por otro lado siempre está bien compartir canciones. Es divertido.

Sirius observa a su amigo, sentado en el suelo, hecho una bola, con el pelo claro extremadamente corto y pegado a la cabeza y los ojos pequeños relucientes.

Bueno, después de todo, Peter no ha resultado ser un compañero tan terrible, no es un cabeza hueca y su compañía resulta agradable. Parpadea y se le ocurre algo.

Se pone de puntillas para alcanzar su baúl y coge uno de los vinilos que adquirió en Navidad: My Generation. Le cuesta desprenderse de él, pero sabe que está haciendo una buena acción Peter necesita madurar musicalmente se dice a sí mismo cuando coloca la fina cubierta de cartón relativamente duro delante de los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Peter sorprendido extendiendo sus cortos brazos para cogerlo.

-Es un vinilo de The Who.-explica Sirius.

-¿T… The Who?

-Sí. Se lo iba a dejar a James, pero ese imbécil seguro que no le hace ningún aprecio, o lo rompe o se le cae chocolate encima o cualquier cosa. Así que prefiero que lo escuches tú.

-¿Y…Yo?-tartamudea Peter con la boca medio abierta.

-Sí, tú.

-N…No sé qué decir-el niño sonrosado traslada el vinilo hasta su baúl, dejándolo como si fuese de porcelana es de Sirius, tengo que tener tanto cuidado como si lo fuera-, muchas gracias… Sirius.

-Bah,-Sirius le quita importancia, pero cuando le da la espalda medio sonríe-no es nada.

Remus se lava los dientes; incómodo, limpia el cristal empañado para poder verse mejor: las cicatrices parecen menos marcadas por el poco color que ha cogido del sol. Lupin no es alguien que se ponga moreno fácilmente.

-Remus,-James a su lado acerca la cara demasiado al cristal mientras se toquetea el pelo con nerviosismo-siempre te lo he querido preguntar, ¿por qué te lavas los dientes con gelatina?

Lupin escupe y siente que la pasta de dientes le sube a la nariz, lo que provoca un ataque de tos escandaloso.

-¿G…Gelatina?-consigue preguntar.

-Sí, eso que te das en los dientes, de color azul, gelatina.

-¡No es gelatina!-Remus parece sorprendido, y luego se da cuenta de que en todo el curso nunca jamás ha visto a sus compañeros de habitación lavarse los dientes-Es pasta… Sirve para que los dientes estén limpios.

-¿Y por qué no usas un hechizo limpiador o pastillas limpiadoras?-James le extiende un tubo del que sobresalen varios caramelos de color rosado-Dejan los dientes blancos y saben bien.

-Prefiero seguir con mi pasta de dientes.

-¿A qué sabe?-James pone la mano, con la palma abierta hacia arriba-Echa.

-¡No puedo echarte esto! No se come.

-Que me eches…-los ojos del chico se vuelven agresivos y Remus se encoge de hombros _tú verás…_

James se chupa la mano con emoción y segundos después empieza a boquear como con asco.

-Pero…

-¿Tengo que decir "te lo he dicho"?-ríe Remus ante las expresiones que está poniendo el niño.

-¡PERO SI ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA!-exclama relamiéndose-Quiero más, ¿dónde lo compras? Dios, estos muggles cada día me gustan más.

Lupin se ríe _toma, es toda tuya, tengo más en casa _y James olvida que están en un baño y que a Remus no le gusta demasiado el contacto físico, en realidad olvida todo tipo de modales (como habitualmente) y se lanza contra él, abrazándole con tanta fuerza que el pobre hombre lobo tiene que boquear para respirar. Y sin embargo, sonríe.

Remus nunca fue capaz de hacer amigos en el colegio muggle, nunca nadie mostró interés por él ni por nada relacionado con su persona, y en ese momento, comprendió que siempre había estado equivocado y que no es que no hubiera buscado suficiente, si no que todavía no había llegado el momento de encontrar a alguien a quien llamar "amigos".

Recuerda el primer momento en el que vio a James, gritando en medio del vestíbulo que sería un Gryffindor "cómo mi padre", recordó la pelea con Sirius, el empujón, los tres en el suelo y la profesora McGonagall mirándoles con expresión seria. En ese instante, Remus supo que James era un cretino, un vago y un egocéntrico, "sólo quiere llamar la atención"; pero ahora que le tiene entre sus brazos, incluso cuando se aparta y le sonríe, sabe que James Potter es mucho más que eso y que pocas personas parecen ser conscientes de ello. James es un verdadero amigo, alguien en quien confiar y…

-Remus, gracias-susurra el niño cogiendo entre sus manos el tubo de pasta de dientes como si fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo-, ¡tendré que recompensarte por esto!

-Estaré esperando.-asiente Lupin ladeando la cabeza con los labios curvados hacia arriba. Porque es fácil sonreír, es fácil reír y ser feliz cuando está con ellos. Un simple chiste, una estúpida travesura, un comentario sinsentido y el pecho de Remus experimenta cosas que jamás ha experimentado. En el fondo de su corazón sabe que James no tiene que devolverle nada, porque tanto él, como Sirius, como Peter le han dado algo que valdría por todos los tubos de pasta de dientes del mundo: su amistad. Incondicional. Brillante. E… _Incluso Circe sabe que eterna._

Las notas se entregan a los alumnos después de comer. En el último banquete, James y Sirius engullen sin pensar todo lo que aparece sobre la mesa, y guardan varios pedazos de tarta de melaza en los bolsillos de la túnica para más tarde. James se excusa diciendo que "Jo, las voy a echar mucho de menos, ¡ni siquiera mi madre las hace tan bien como los elfos!" Aquel día, por ser el último, la comida es especialmente sabrosa y abundante. Incluso Remus y Peter, que tienen el estómago algo cerrado por los nervios ante las calificaciones de fin de curso, comen carne asada y helado de chocolate y vainilla con caramelo hasta que no pueden más. Después, la profesora McGonagall reúne a los alumnos en la Sala Común para entregarles sus respectivos boletines. Los reparte por orden de curso: Primero los de séptimo, luego los de sexto… Los de primero, por tanto, tienen que esperar un largo rato hasta que llega su turno. En ese lapso de tiempo, el pánico se apodera de todos, sobre todo de Remus. "_Es que voy a suspender todo, de verdad, de verdad que me salieron todos los exámenes muy mal…_" Sus amigos, aunque no quieren reconocerlo, también sienten un ligero temor por los resultados. Finalmente, llega su turno.

- Black, Sirius. - Pronuncia la profesora, al tiempo que deja caer en las manos del aludido un sobre de pergamino con un sello de cera de color granate. - Si quiere mi opinión, señor Black, debería haber suspendido todo por vándalo, igual que su amigo Potter. Espero que su actitud cambie el curso que viene…

Sirius hace caso omiso y abre el sobre rápidamente mientras camina hacia donde están los demás. Es el primero, así que todos sienten curiosidad por saber qué ha sacado. James comienza a leer por encima de su hombro.

- ¡Tienes 100 puntos en Pociones, tío! - bufa James - ¿Qué eres, un empollón Slytherin?

- Cállate - Replica Sirius - Tengo un maldito 50 en Herbología. Pensaba que suspendería la asignatura más aburrida del mundo…

- Y 60 puntos en Historia de la Magia habiéndote pasado todas las clases durmiendo - Puntualiza Remus. - Felicidades, Sirius.

- En realidad, no contesté las tres últimas preguntas de ese examen porque me daba pereza escribir. Quiero decir… Veinte centímetros de pergamino sobre las consecuencias de la Primera Guerra Mágica… Creo que me las sabía, pero… ¿A quién le importa?

- ¿Eso significa que hubieras sacado un diez si las hubieses contestado? - Peter no sale de su asombro, y trata de ojear un poco más las notas de Sirius: 75 puntos en Transformaciones, 80 en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, 90 en Encantamientos y 70 en Astronomía.

- ¿De verdad no contestaste preguntas de un examen por pereza? - Remus parece al borde del infarto. - Eres un irresponsable…

Pero no sigue reprendiéndole, porque es entonces cuando la profesora McGonagall le llama a él. Con un "enhorabuena, señor Lupin. Sin duda las mejores notas de su curso." le extiende el boletín que le corresponde, y cree que se le va a salir el corazón del pecho. Tiene 100 puntos en todas las asignaturas, excepto Historia de la Magia y Encantamientos, en las que supera la calificación máxima con 120 y 130 puntos, respectivamente. Sus tres amigos le felicitan, entusiasmados: James le abraza, Peter le sonríe y exclama "¡Sabía que eras el más listo de Hogwarts, Remus!" y Sirius le da una palmada en el hombro y murmura "Te dije que lo harías bien, tío.".

Las notas de Peter no son tan impresionantes como las de Lupin, pero tampoco son malas: La mayoría oscilan entre los 60 y 75 puntos, con la excepción de Herbología, en la que ha obtenido 95. Nuevamente, todos le felicitan, y él no puede evitar sentirse emocionado. James, después de haberse reído de Sirius por su calificación de Pociones, tiene que tragarse sus palabras con 100 puntos en Transformaciones. "Yo creo que le gustas a McGonagall, tío" dirá éste último. Sus notas son muy parecidas a las del joven Black, según Remus, "demasiado sobresalientes para no prestar atención ni estudiar nunca".

Con sus sobres en la mano y transcurrida la emoción inicial por sus buenos resultados, vuelven a su habitación para recoger sus cosas y tomar el Expreso, que les llevará de vuelta a sus casas. Aunque, ahora más que nunca, sienten que su hogar no se encuentra en Londres, ni en ninguna parte de Inglaterra, de hecho; su casa son esas cuatro paredes ahora insonorizadas en las que juntos han compartido más de lo que han compartido con nadie en su vida. Mientras arrastran sus baúles y pertenencias con pesar, en sus cabezas resuenan las risas, las peleas amistosas, las explicaciones de Remus sobre absolutamente cualquier cosa, las canciones de los Rolling Stones y todo aquello que les ha llenado de forma infinita durante los nueve meses de curso y ahora tienen que dejar atrás. Incluso los doseles rojos de las literas y las sábanas en las que aún permanece su olor parecen despedirse de ellos con pesar. Están ahí, los cuatro, observando aquel rincón del mundo que sólo les pertenece a ellos como quien se despide de un amigo o un familiar que no van a volver a ver en mucho tiempo.

- Oye, chicos. - Sirius rompe el silencio, y los otros tres se distraen de sus pensamientos un segundo y le miran. - Creo que no me podrían haber tocado unos compañeros de habitación mejores.

- Tienes toda la razón del mundo. - le concede James.

Los cuatro chicos salen de la habitación. Es Remus el que cierra la puerta por última vez. Le echa un último vistazo antes de bajar la escalera. Una simple mirada a la cerradura del habitáculo, algo que dice "no te olvides de nosotros, porque volveremos." Después, agacha la cabeza y emprende el camino hacia el vestíbulo.

La entrada de Hogwarts está llena de alumnos en ese momento: Los más mayores, los que ya no retornarán el año que viene, se despiden efusivamente de aquellos con los que han compartido sus años de colegio. Un grupo de chicas de tercero de Ravenclaw se funden en un abrazo colectivo entre lágrimas. Los más tímidos solo se dan la mano. En el aire flotan miles de promesas bienintencionadas: "¡Te escribiré todos los días!" "¡Nos veremos algún día en verano, ya verás!" "¡El año que viene va a ser incluso mejor que este!". Ellos cuatro se encuentran allí, en medio, contagiándose de la nostalgia de los demás pero sin cruzar palabra, tan solo alguna mirada vaga de vez en cuando. No necesitan expresar lo que sienten en ese momento, porque el vacío en sus estómagos es el mismo.

Del mismo modo en el que llegaron allí, Hagrid les conduce hasta las pequeñas barquitas en las que cruzarán el lago hasta donde se encuentra el Expreso. Recuerdan la sensación de asombro que sintieron la primera vez que vieron el castillo, de noche e iluminado por cientos de pequeñas lucecitas; esa vez, es de día, y no sienten asombro si no nostalgia. Lo único que les salva de ésta es que saben que volverán: Van a seguir disfrutando de Hogwarts durante mucho más tiempo.

Suben al tren los primeros. Sirius y James cargan con el baúl de Remus entre los dos para lograr subirlo al compartimento, ya que él no tiene la fuerza necesaria. Escogen uno de los últimos vagones a propósito y esperan que nadie más intente sentarse allí. Quieren disfrutar de su último momento juntos. Pasan casi todo el viaje rememorando cosas que han sucedido aquel curso: Cómo se hicieron amigos, todas las bromas y travesuras, las aventuras bajo la capa. Después, pasa la señora del carrito de los dulces, y James saca una pequeña bolsita de cuero que contiene los galeones que le han sobrado a final de curso y vuelve a entrar al compartimento con los brazos cargados de dulces de todos los tipos, tamaños, formas y sabores. Siguen llenos del último banquete, pero aun así, comen hasta reventar. Así pasan el viaje de vuelta: Recordando y saboreando dulces, como los niños que son. Después, a escasos cinco minutos de King's Cross, cambian sus túnicas por la ropa muggle. Cuando el tren para en la estación, James saca de su baúl cuatro piruletas enormes con sabor a cereza; les entrega una a cada uno de sus amigos y se queda la última para él.

- ¡Volveremos a vernos antes de que podáis terminároslas!

No pueden evitarlo: Sonríen todos a la vez por la inocencia y buenas intenciones de James. Después, llega la hora de despedirse.

Peter, en realidad, está deseoso de llegar a casa y contar todas sus peripecias a sus padres; pero, por otro lado, no quiere dejar atrás nunca a esos amigos que ha hecho y que siente que permanecerán a su lado pase lo que pase. A Remus le espera un solitario verano en casa de su abuela que, supone, aprovechará para leer y tocar el piano tranquilamente, aunque en realidad, no dejará un solo segundo de echar de menos a los tres chicos que por primera vez, han sabido valorarle y quererle, no discriminarle, por quien es. James, por su parte, añorará tener compañeros de travesuras, compartir horas y horas de música, exteriorizar todas esas preguntas sobre todo en general que siempre se hace. Sirius tendrá que sufrir largos meses de verano recluido en su habitación, tratando de lidiar con el desprecio de su madre y su familia en general hacia él, ahora un Gryffindor. Aunque, en realidad, piensa que si gracias a ser Gryffindor y "traicionar a su sangre" ha pasado un año tan increíble como aquel, realizaría cientos de traiciones consecutivas cada día.

Al bajar del Expreso y sin pensarlo, de repente, se encuentran sumidos en un fuerte abrazo grupal. Después, se despiden sin mediar palabras; solo gestos, miradas que dicen "muchas gracias por todo, chicos" y que se mezclan con el vapor de la locomotora y el gentío. Y después se marchan, sin atreverse a mirar atrás y sintiendo que dejan allí una parte enorme de ellos. El andén nueve y tres cuartos esperará pacientemente a su regreso.


	12. Chapter 50

**Metros de pergamino y litros de tinta**

_¡Sirius!_

_Sé que te dije que te mandaría cartas casi todos los días, pero llevo toda la semana discutiendo con mis padres: resulta que mi padre no tiene fiesta en el Ministerio y vamos a tener que cancelar el viaje a Alemania que teníamos previsto… Mi madre dice que quedarnos en Godric tampoco está mal, pero aquí no hay nadie con quien pasar el rato, bueno, sí, los estúpidos niños muggles… Te encantaría venir aquí, son todos tan idiotas como Snape. Lo malo es que ya me conocen y sus madres no me dejan "jugar" con ellos; ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Ni que fuese a llenar sus bocadillos de tierra! (En realidad lo hice un otoño hace un par de años y los padres se lo contaron a mi madre, pero claro, le dije que yo no había sido y se lo creyó. _

_¿Remus te ha escrito? Ahora mismo le estoy escribiendo una carta, pero supongo que estará muy ocupado leyendo, o durmiendo todo lo que no ha dormido durante el curso. Me han llegado cuatro cartas de Peter, abrí la primera en la que me contaba que había ido al zoo y sus padres le habían comprado un helado de limón y el resto están sin abrir sobre la cama. No es que me moleste, pero no te puedes imaginar la pereza que me da leer cómo se come los mocos y a qué saben (no es que vaya a contarnos eso, creo). _

_¿Cómo va todo? Echo de menos poder usar mi varita; en realidad la llevo todo el día encima para pincharle con ella al hijo del vecino, pero tiene menos gracia que dejar a la gente pegada o hacer que les sangre la nariz durante horas… ¡Una semana y ya quiero volver! Ojala tuviera una moto de esas que tienen los muggles, eso no incumpliría las normas y podría ir a verte ahora mismo, claro que… también le puedo robar la escoba a mi padre… ¡Me ha dicho que me va a comprar una Nimbus 1000! ¡UNA NIMBUS! Te dejaré probarla si quieres, pero no te hagas ilusiones, un culo cualquiera no puede montarse en una de esas… _

_Contesta pronto o me moriré de aburrimiento, estoy cansado de hacer galletas con forma de corazón y eso._

_James Potter__**[1]**_

* * *

_ Jimmy,_

_Sí, Jimmy. He decidido que voy a llamarte así siempre porque he descubierto que el guitarrista de Led Zeppelin se llama James, como tú, y le llaman Jimmy, así que a partir de ahora eres Jimmy. Creo que ya te he llamado así alguna vez pero a partir de este mismo momento se hace permanente. Cuando a todo el mundo le parezca genial tu nuevo apodo y seas popular (aunque no más que yo) y todo el mundo te de sus ranas de chocolate y sus grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores en agradecimiento por existir (solo las que les sobren después de haberme dado la mayoría a mí) me darás las gracias. Jimmy._

_Sí, por si te lo estás preguntando, no he puesto un pie fuera de casa en toooodos estos días. Mi madre me ha encerrado aquí, en mi habitación, ha hecho un encantamiento para cerrar la puerta y que solo pueda salir para desayunar, comer y cenar, ¡está loca! Y ME ABURRO. M-E-A-B-U-R-R-O. No puedo más, de verdad. ¿Puedes morirte de aburrimiento? No lo sé, pero seguro que si se puede yo estoy a punto de hacerlo. Seguro que Remus sabe si se puede. Si me escribe, le preguntaré. Además, ha convencido a los elfos para que solo cocinen comida que odio. No te puedes imaginar lo que echo de menos la comida de Hogwarts, James Jimmy. Ojalá hubiese guardado muchas más tartas de melaza para que me durasen todo el verano. Aunque esta mañana, mientras discutíamos, le he dicho que al menos siendo Gryffindor he ganado la Copa de las Casas. Creo que eso ha hecho que se tranquilice, tío. Ha dicho algo así como que no es tan grave que esté en otra casa mientras la mía sea la casa de los ganadores. Así que a lo mejor puedo salir de aquí algún día y robar una escoba o algo así e ir a veros. Prepárate, porque puedo aparecer en tu ventana en cualquier momento._

_Remus aún no me ha escrito y tengo unas cincuenta y siete cartas de Peter abandonadas en un cajón. Es que, ¡son muy largas!, y a mí no me gusta leer. No es que no me caiga bien, tío, pero alguien debería enseñarle a no enrollarse hablando de absolutamente nada. _

_No sé cuántos días faltan para volver al colegio, pero espero que muy pocos._

_Sirius Black._

* * *

_Sirius,_

_Por algún extraño motivo que aun no comprendo me he pasado estas dos semanas enteras esperando algún tipo de carta o señal de vida por tu parte, y luego me he dado cuenta de que tú y coger una pluma y un pergamino sin ningún tipo de coacción son cosas incompatibles. Así que bueno, aprovechando que mi abuela me ha regalado una lechuza, he decidido escribirte, esperando que al menos te dignes en contestar. _

_¿Qué tal el verano? Espero que tu madre no se haya tomado tan mal como pensabas lo de que estés en Gryffindor. Si sí que se lo ha tomado mal, tú tranquilo, seguro que se le pasa. Yo he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, no tolero muy bien el calor. Pero he leído mucho y escuchado mucha "música de esa absurda sin letra" que tanto odiáis. Aunque si os soy sincero, preferiría teneros atormentándome todo el día e impidiendo que me concentre en mis libros que estar aquí solo. Después de acostumbrarme a teneros siempre haciendo el borrego alrededor mío, el silencio es como algo extraño. Creo que no me gusta. No mucho._

_Por cierto, sé que Peter os ha estado escribiendo a ti y a James todo lo que llevamos de verano y habéis fingido no haber recibido ninguna carta. Contestadle al menos una, por favor. _

_PD. Como sé que te estarás aburriendo mucho, te he enviado también un libro para que te diviertas. Se llama Estudio en Escarlata y va de un señor que es lo que los muggles llaman un "detective". Se llama Sherlock Holmes y va por ahí con su amigo Watson resolviendo casos de asesinatos y eso. Sé que hay aproximadamente dos posibilidades entre un millón de que te lo leas, pero vale la pena intentarlo._

_PD.2. En serio, Sirius, si no le contestas a Peter herirás sus sentimientos._

_Un saludo,_

_Remus._

* * *

_Remus,_

_Si no te he escrito es porque… Bueno, vale, no he escrito a nadie porque estaba esperando a que lo hicieseis vosotros porque sabía que lo haríais, pero ahora te estoy escribiendo. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?_

_Mi madre se está comportando como una auténtica arpía, pero no importa. Supongo que pronto me fugaré de casa o algo así, voy a empezar a quitarle dinero a mis padres, ahorraré y después me iré a vivir a Hogwarts (¿se puede vivir en Hogwarts?) o me haré estrella de rock. Sí, eso. Aprenderé a tocar la guitarra y seré famoso y después podré comprarme una casa muy grande y podremos irnos a vivir juntos, los cuatro. _

_De verdad que yo quería leer, es más, quería contestar todas esas cartas que Peter me ha mandado, pero es que son muy aburridas, Remus. Vivir en esta casa es suficiente tortura para encima tener que leer cientos de veces las cosas que ha hecho durante todo el verano. Ya le contestaré a alguna si tengo tiempo._

_Oye, por cierto, quería preguntarte dónde compraste ese grimófono tuyo. Una de las cosas que peor estoy llevando de no estar en Hogwarts, además de, bueno, no salir a hacer travesuras con la capa, y no comer cosas deliciosas todos los días, y no molestar a Finnigan Snape, y no estar con vosotros y todo eso es no poder escuchar música. De verdad, me voy a volver loco. O me moriré de aburrimiento. ¿Puede uno morirse de aburrimiento, Remus?_

_PD. No sé cómo demonios puede resultar leer un libro divertido, pero bueno, supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta. Gracias. Intentaré… Er… Te lo devolveré cuando nos veamos._

_Un abrazo,_

_Sirius _

* * *

_ Hola, Sirius: _

_¿Cómo estás? Te he mandado varias cartas, pero creo que no han llegado… A James tampoco le habrán llegado porque no me habéis contestado ninguno, pero no lo entiendo… Utilicé la misma lechuza que con Remus y él sí que me ha respondido, ¿no os habrá pasado algo? ¿Le ha pasado algo a James? Si le ha pasado algo me lo puedes decir, quiero decir, ¿puedo hacer algo para ayudarle? ¿Tú estás bien? Escuché que te quejabas de tu madre, ¿te diviertes con ella? Bueno, llevo cinco cartas escribiendo lo mismo, pero supongo que alguna será la definitiva y llegará: he pasado el verano con mis padres, bueno, creo que eso ya lo sabías. El otro día fuimos al centro de Londres, y es muy bonito… ¡Me han comprado una mascota! No puedo esperar a enseñarla, es preciosa, es de color marrón y tiene los ojos brillantes, aún no tiene nombre, porque creo que llamarla Mordiscos no sería original… Quería preguntarle a James porque él siempre tiene buenas ideas para los motes, pero como no contesta a las cartas… Dios, espero que no le haya pasado nada… No te lo he dicho, por eso te lo digo ahora, es una rata, es pequeña y se me cuela entre las mangas de las camisetas, pero es divertido. Hace cosquillas, ¡seguro que os gustará mucho! _

_Estoy haciendo muchas cosas, estudiando y eso, porque Remus me dijo que si repasaba los conceptos de primero lo tendría más fácil en segundo, ya que no he sacado tan buenas notas como James y tú… Hay una chica que se ha mudado delante de mi casa, es un poco mayor, pero se fija en mí, seguro que si estuvierais aquí se fijaría en vosotros, ¿allí tienes a chicas? No es que me gusten las chicas… Tampoco quiero decir que no les gustes tú a ellas, pero no sé… Bueno, Sirius, me quedo sin tinta y parece que mi padre me va a llevar a la piscina, me da un poco de miedo porque no sé nadar, ¿tú sabes nadar? Seguro que sí. Tengo ganas de volver a Hogwarts y que estemos juntos otra vez._

_Pd.: He escuchado tu vinilo y me ha gustado mucho, no es mi estilo, pero me recuerda a ti y a las tardes en el dormitorio todos juntos y eso siempre está bien._

_Pd.2.: Creo que he crecido varios centímetros, en realidad creo que pronto seré más alto que James, ¡Tened cuidado si no queréis Remus y tú quedaros por debajo de mí!_

_Un abrazo fuerte:_

_Peter._

* * *

_¡James!_

_Mi lechuza debe estar ya un poco vieja y supongo que no te han llegado ninguna de mis cartas, aunque Remus sí que las recibe, pero Sirius tampoco… Quizás es que Remus vive más cerca de donde yo vivo, sí, será eso. ¡Bueno! El caso es que mis padres me llevaron al zoo hace dos semanas y vi un montón de animales. Pero no había ni lechuzas, ni grindylows, ni calamares gigantes, ni gnomos, ni nada. Supongo que los muggles no saben lo que son, ¿no? Pero me comí un polo de limón. No estaba tan bueno como el helado de limón y los pasteles de limón y los batidos de limón de Hogwarts, pero estaba rico. Y, bueno, me gustaron mucho todos los animales e insistí a mis padres para que me comprasen una mascota. ¿Tú tienes una mascota? ¿La traerás a Hogwarts? Bueno, seguro que no tienes una mascota, porque si no, te la traerías, porque es genial tener una mascota. Aunque quizás no te gusten las mascotas y por eso no tienes una, porque no quieres. Eso tendría sentido. Creo. Pero a mí me gustan las mascotas._

_¡Bueno! El caso es que es un ratón, aunque mi madre dice que es una rata, pero una rata suena muy mal, ¡así que es un ratón! Aunque es una chica. Tiene bigotes y hace cosquillas con ellos y la cola muy larga y los dientes muy afilados. Le gusta meterse en mi cama por las noches, así que seguro que también se mete en las vuestras. ¡Os va a encantar! En realidad creo que no se pueden llevar ratas, digo, ratones a Hogwarts, pero en realidad es muy pequeñita, seguro que no se nota, no pueden decirme nada, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, si la llevo y eso, y se dan cuenta de que la tengo, no me dirán nada porque ¿qué van a hacer? ¿Matarla? No pueden matarla, ¿verdad?_

_¡Bueno! Que lo que tenía que decirte es que aún no le he puesto un nombre a mi mascota, y como sé que tú eres bueno con los motes (aún me estoy riendo de cuando llamaste Dumbo a ese chico de Ravenclaw con las orejas tan grandes, ¡qué ingenioso!) me gustaría que me ayudaras, porque no puedo llamarla Mordiscos o Dientecitos o algo así. ¡Tiene que ser algo genial!_

_No me queda más pergamino así que tengo que acabar aquí la carta, estoy seguro de que esta te llegará, tengo un presentimiento. ¡Volveré a escribir!_

_Peter_

* * *

_ Peter,_

_¡Vaya! Ha sido toda una sorpresa recibir una carta tuya, pensaba que se te había olvidado escribir e ibas a ser capaz de pasar todo el verano sin complacerme con tus anécdotas sobre las vacaciones. Gracias a Merlín que por fin la lechuza ha encontrado mi casa y me ha llegado la carta, empezaba a preocuparme. Hasta donde yo sé, no tienes que preocuparte por James, está vivo, al menos ayer lo estaba. A no ser que alguien haya estado enviándome cartas fingiendo ser él, entonces puede ser que haya muerto. _

_Lo cierto es que no, no me divierto en absoluto con mi madre, pero puede que consiga engañarla pronto para que me deje salir de mi habitación y así podré ir a Londres de una vez y molestar a niños muggles o ir al Callejón Diagón o algo así. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de casa._

_Ah, me alegro de que te haya gustado el vinilo, es de mis favoritos. Creo que cuando pueda acercarme a alguna tienda compraré más, aunque no tengo demasiado dinero muggle._

_PD. Espero de todo corazón que tu rata no ose acercarse a más de un metro de mis mangas o posiblemente se arrepienta._

_Un abrazo,_

_Sirius._

* * *

_ Ey, Peter._

_Sí, puede que tu lechuza esté vieja o igual el Valle de Godric está tan escondido que el pobre bicho no ha podido encontrar mi casa y para no decepcionarte ha tirado las cartas por ahí, ¿no lo has pensado? Me hubiera encantado leer todas y cada una de ellas, pero ¡qué se le va a hacer! Créeme que siento más pena que tú, Peter._

_Sí, tengo mascota, tenemos dos lechuzas en casa, porque mi padre utiliza una para envíos urgentes del Ministerio y la otra para asuntos familiares, que es la que te está entregando esta carta. Ten cuidado porque suele cagarse por todos lados, es una maleducada. Creo que le voy a pedir a mis padres que me compren una lechuza pequeña, porque estoy hasta las narices de tener que usar las de Hogwarts, la mitad de ellas son más viejas que Dumbledore y las otras huelen a mierda. _

_¿Te has comprado una RATA? ¿En serio, Peter? Espero que la tengas guardada en la jaula y no se atreva a meterse en mi cama o te juro que te quedará sin mascota. No sé, puedes llamarla Piojosa, o Putrefacta, ¿Esos bichos no suelen transmitir enfermedades? Más vale que no me pegue nada porque entonces tú serás hombre muerto. Le preguntaré a Remus, de todas formas._

_Bueno, no hace falta que me mandes más cartas, sé que el pergamino es caro… Y el otro día Sirius me dijo que le haría mucha ilusión que le escribieses casi a diario, así que como soy buena persona te dejo que le mandes a él cartas y cartas y muchas cartas, ¡ya verás qué cara se le queda!_

_Pasa buen verano:_

_James_

* * *

_ Querido Remus:_

_¡Sálvame! Utiliza todos esos cientos de hechizos que te sabes para hacerme desaparecer de esta casa y llévame contigo. Me da igual si tengo que dormir en el suelo de tu cuarto mientras escuchas música sin letra y lees esos libros que aburrirían a cualquiera menos a ti, pero te juro que como no salga de aquí voy a quemar mi barrio entero. Seguro que aparezco hasta en los periódicos muggles, ¡Un niño psicópata hace arder un valle entero! ¿Te lo imaginas? Sería divertido. Sabes que sería divertido. Sería una forma de hacerme famoso… Más vale que te vayas preparando para las fotos y las entrevistas y que todo el mundo hable de ti como "el amigo de James Potter". Porque va a ser así. ¡Se lo he dicho a Sirius muchas veces!_

_Pero tranquilo, que la fama no me corromperá. O bueno. Un poquito solo. Tengo una duda, Remus, ¿cómo puedo averiguar dónde vive alguien? Saber su dirección y esas cosas… No te preocupes, no estoy pensando en colarme en casa de nadie o asesinar (aunque no te niego que me tienta ir a casa de Snape y robarle toda su ropa interior). Es por… asuntos personales. Nada de importancia._

_¿Cómo va todo? Supongo que estarás haciendo cosas intersantiiiiiiiiiiiisimaaaaaaaaaas, pero seguro que también nos echas de menos._

_Otra cosa, ¿sabes si a Lily le gusta el chocolate? A todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate ¿no? No es que pretenda mandarle chocolate anónimamente, en serio, no es por eso. _

_No sé qué más decirte sin parecer Peter, que por cierto, me ha mandado trescientas cartas y le he dicho que no he recibido ninguna, así que más te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada o te meteré el palo de mi escoba nueva por un sitio estrecho._

_PD: No sé si lo sabrás pero Peter se ha comprado una rata asquerosa y como sé que odias el queso y va a estar todo el día dándole queso y llenando el dormitorio de su delicioso aroma apestoso me sentía en la obligación de contártelo para que cuentes con los dedos los días que quedan para que tengas que soportar esa tortura. Pero no te preocupes, que como el bicho me toque las narices lo mataré y le diré a Peter que fue un accidente. El hámster de mi vecino también tuvo un accidente._

_Disfruta todo lo que puedas: _

_James_

* * *

_Querido James,_

_Ojalá pudiera sacarte de ahí de alguna forma, pero mis poderes mágicos son limitados, o eso parece. Además, tendría que trasladarme hasta tu casa de alguna forma, y ya sabes que es más fácil que Sirius no ronque por las noches mientras duerme que que yo avance dos metros seguidos montado en una escoba o cualquier aparato similar que se mueva. Pero si no fuera por eso, te juro que lo intentaría._

_Respecto a tus "asuntos personales", los muggles tienen una especie de libros muy grandes en los que salen las direcciones y teléfonos de todos los habitantes de una ciudad. Se llaman "guías telefónicas". Y supongo que a Lily le gustará el chocolate, como a todo el mundo. ¿A quién no puede gustarle el chocolate? Pero no te aconsejo que le mandes una carta con chocolate, James. No después de ponerte en ridículo con tu fabuloso poema de San Valentín. Deja que se recupere del susto, al menos. Da igual que ya haga tres meses de eso, estoy completamente seguro de que todavía no ha sido capaz de asumir la enorme cantidad de faltas de ortografía que había proyectadas en la pared._

_Estoy leyendo mucho estos días, y además he empezado a repasar todo el temario que dimos el año pasado en clase, solo por si acaso. Pero creo que os echo un poco de menos. ¡Ah! Y he comprado un par de tubos de pasta de dientes nuevos que seguro que te van a encantar._

_PD. No estaría bien que la rata de Peter tuviese un accidente, James, pero por favor, espero que no le dejéis darle mucho queso._

_Un saludo,_

_Remus_

* * *

[1] Todas las faltas ortográficas de esta carta han sido corregidas por los autores para evitar sangrado de ojos.


	13. Chapter 51

**Echar de menos**

**Echar de menos**

Lily contempla el jardín sentada en el porche de su casa; la madera es bastante antigua, al fin y al cabo, el terreno perteneció a sus abuelos y a sus bisabuelos y a los padres de estos. Lily no conoce un lugar diferente de ese pequeño pueblo de Gran Bretaña, o al menos eso era así hasta el curso anterior, tiempo que pasó en el maravilloso colegio de Hogwarts. Pero ahora no está en Hogwarts, no puede usar magia, hace calor y los pétalos de la flor que tiene entre las manos hace rato que han salido volando hacia el cielo, completamente despejado.

-Lily, mamá dice que la comida ya está lista.

Una niña un poco más alta y delgada que la propia Lily la mira con expresión seria desde la puerta de entrada a la casa.

-Voy, Tuney.-la pelirroja se levanta sacudiéndose el vestido y con paso lento sigue a su hermana hasta un pequeño comedor con cuatro sillas.

La habitación no es muy grande, pero sí acogedora; las paredes están llenas de fotos de las dos niñas en todos los años de su vida: Petunia y Lily en su primera excursión a la montaña (Lily descubrió que los pájaros no le tenían miedo y que era capaz de establecer una conexión especial con ellos), el primer día de colegio de ambas, vestidas con uniforme azul oscuro, el cumpleaños once de Petunia y una Lily sonriente con su túnica de Hogwarts. En la mesa humean varios platos de sopa y un señor de cabello corto y rojo oscuro las mira, sonriente, a través de sus gafas de montura de carey.

-Niñas, tendréis que decirnos si necesitáis algo para el próximo curso, no quedan muchos días de vacaciones.

-Hablé con Sev y me dijo que si podríamos llevarle al Callejón; su padre está muy ocupado con el trabajo y el pobre no tiene tiempo para nada.

-¿No puede ir volando?-ironiza Petunia mientras sopla su cuchara llena de sopa.

-¡Petunia!-la señora Evans entra en ese momento con una bandeja repleta de chuletas de cerdo y reprende a su hija mayor-No quiero que digas esas cosas.

-¡Es que no entiendo por qué tenemos que aguantar a ese niño raro! ¿No tenemos suficiente con Lily?

-¡Yo no soy rara!

-¡Sí lo eres! ¡Eres una rara! Tú y todos tus amiguitos raros.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Deja de ser tan cruel!-Lily se limpia los ojos repletos de lágrimas y antes de que nadie pueda detenerla sale corriendo de la casa, escuchando un último _Petunia, a tu cuarto _por parte de su padre.

Odia a Tuney, la odia con toda su alma. _Yo no tengo la culpa de ser como soy, ojala ella pudiese venir conmigo a Hogwarts… Todo sería mucho más fácil._ Lily no es el tipo de persona que se permite llorar en público, al menos en Hogwars no lo hace, no importa que se metan con ella o que insulten a Severus, ella es siempre la pared, el muro, la protección. Pero en casa es distinto, Petunia es más mayor, sus padres son muggles y ninguno de ellos entiende lo frustrante que es estar encerrada en casa durante tres meses y completamente incomunicada. Es cierto que Lily no tiene muchas amigas, pero está Sabine, que le mandó una carta la semana anterior "¿Qué tal, Lily?", "¡He visitado muchos países, Lily!", "¡Había muchos chicos guapos, Lily!". Y cientos y cientos de anécdotas. Pero a veces, la niña siente que son palabras vacías y escritas por compromiso.

Sus pasos la llevan a la orilla de un pequeño lago de agua cristalina en la que bucean varios peces de colores. Los observa un rato mientras las lágrimas desaparecen y su pecho se tranquiliza.

-Hola, Lily.

-¡Severus!-la niña esboza una amplia sonrisa a ver al chico de pelo negro y largo, de nariz "un poco" grande sentarse a su lado-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, he estado repasando los libros del año pasado mientras mi padre trabajaba en el sótano.

-Yo también he repasado, pero tengo ganas de comprar los nuevos… Tengo ganas de volver.

-¿Sí?-Snape tira una pequeña piedrecita al agua-Yo no estoy seguro, aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente sin que nos molesten. Este sitio es más nuestro que cualquier rincón de Hogwarts.

-Pero…-Lily duda-Pero Hogwarts es más divertido; hay magia por todas partes y las clases… ¡Este año todo será diferente, Sev!

-¿Diferente?-el niño suspira cansado-Iremos a clase, aprenderemos cuatro hechizos estúpidos y los mismos imbéciles de siempre nos molestarán, ¿de verdad crees que va a ser diferente? Puede que sí, si _él_ se ha muerto. Puede ser.

-¡Severus!-Lily le mira enfadada-No se dicen esas cosas, no importa lo mal que te caiga una persona, no puedes desear nunca su muerte.

-Yo no he deseado nada…

Lily asiente poco convencida y luego se tumba sobre la hierba, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre el regazo. Snape hace lo mismo y juntos miran el cielo que hay sobre sus cabezas. Se quedan en silencio; los pensamientos de Lily están perdidos en los enormes corredores de Hogwarts, en sus clases, en el dormitorio e incluso en el terrorífico Bosque Prohibido. Añora su Biblioteca, con todos los libros perfectamente ordenados. Echa de menos la comida, el bullicio…. Echa de menos las clases de Slughorn y poder levantar la mano cuando sabe algo. ¡Qué demonios! Echa de menos sentarse en la Sala Común con un libro entre las manos, incluso si eso implica tener al repelente de Remus Lupin en el sillón de enfrente, perdido por completo en una lectura que ella finge que no le interesa _porque es uno de ellos, es idiota, no puede gustarle leer cosas bonitas. Creo. _

Por el contrario, Snape simplemente maldice por tener que volver a Hogwarts; no quiere apartarse de Lily otra vez. Cuando están juntos en el colegio parece que todo está mal, no es lo mismo, no pueden hablar de cosas sin importancia, no pueden ser… amigos.

De repente, siente un vuelco al estómago cuando la mano de Lily, cálida, atrapa la suya y entrelaza sus pequeños y finos dedos con los suyos. Los ojos de la niña, verdes esmeralda le perforan y Severus se estremece, siente que se derrite por dentro. Pasan varios minutos, tal vez media hora, los dos inmóviles, con el suave crujido de los árboles sobre ellos. Finalmente, Lily cabecea y cierra los ojos. Snape se atreve entonces a mirarla, mirarla durante mucho rato y sin miedo a que ella le descubra. _No puede ser que todo sea tan perfecto. No puede ser que por una vez en mi vida algo me salga bien. _Pero es un hecho que Lily es su mejor amiga, está tumbada a su lado, tienen las manos cogidas y no existe nadie más que ellos dos. Sólo ellos dos.

La mañana del 1 de septiembre de 1972, Lily Evans se levanta con la anaranjada luz del sol. Baja las escaleras en pijama y con la varita en la mano es incapaz de contener su emoción cuando salta por el salón _porque no me ve nadie. _A Lily le gusta bailar, pero nunca tiene con quién; Severus no tiene ningún ritmo. Pero a ella le gusta dejarse llevar por la música, mover los pies y en ocasiones desearía que alguien la cogiese de una mano, pusiese la otra en su cintura y dieran vueltas hasta marearse. La persona que la sostiene nunca tiene rostro en su imaginación. Una de las cosas que se le dan bien a Lily es reproducir canciones en su cabeza "I can't stop loving you" del maravilloso Ray Charles resuena con la misma claridad que si un vinilo estuviese dando vueltas en el gramófono, ahora apagado sobre la mesa del salón. La niña danza con su pareja imaginaria, incluso se atreve a entonar la última frase de la canción y abrazar a alguien invisible cuando pronuncia "yesterday" con voz suave.

Cuando sus padres bajan a las ocho de la mañana a preparar el desayuno, Lily se ha vuelto a quedar dormida. El señor Evans la coge en brazos y la vuelve a meter en la cama, apartándole el pelo rojo de la frente y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla que hace que la niña sonría en sueños.

No es hasta dos horas después que Lily vuelve a despertar _¡¿Por qué no me habéis llamado?! S_e viste tan rápido como puede y por alguna estúpida razón su cabeza se hace una pregunta que nunca jamás se había hecho "¿Esto me quedará bien?". Decide no pensarlo demasiado y arrastra el baúl escaleras abajo, con el pelo revuelto y los cordones de los zapatos sin atar.

-Lilian, queda tiempo suficiente-la reprende su madre-, no vamos a perder el tren.

- ¡Nunca se sabe! Imagínate que llego tarde… Qué vergüenza…

La señora Evans pone los ojos en blanco.

-¡Petunia!-grita escaleras arriba-¡Baja ya!

La niña desciende las escaleras con paso lento; lleva un vestido de flores verdes y el cabello rubio, cuidadosamente recogido, en lo alto de la cabeza y adornado con un pasador en forma de la flor que le da su nombre.

Lily no puede evitar compararse _Merlín, si parece que me he tirado a la cesta de la ropa sucia… _Pero no tiene tiempo. _Ya me pondré la túnica en la estación._

Los cuatro salen al exterior y las dos niñas se sientan en la parte trasera del automóvil. El señor Evans enciende la radio y canciones comerciales que no conoce les acompañan durante todo el viaje a King's Cross.

-¿Has quedado con alguna amiga?-sonríe la señora Evans.

-¿Quedar?-Lily tuerce la boca. No, en realidad no se ha mantenido en contacto con ninguna de las chicas de su dormitorio. No porque no quisiera. Lily no tiene lechuza y si no le escriben primero no puede iniciar la conversación-No… Supongo que estarán todas en el andén.

Aparcan el coche y es el padre de Lily el que coge el baúl y lo coloca en uno de los carritos metálicos de la estación. Los cuatro siguen el camino que el año anterior les costó tanto encontrar. Lily reconoce más de una cara; chicas y chicos de cursos superiores y a una niña de Ravenclaw de su curso que levanta la mano amablemente, a pesar de que nunca han cruzado media palabra.

Finalmente, la familia se detiene delante de un muro que para Lily respira todo lo que más ama en el mundo. La niña se vuelve y casi se cuelga de los hombros de su padre la abrazarle; después le da un beso a su madre en la mejilla y mira a Petunia con súplica, _vamos, Tuney, despídete de mí, _pero la niña se cruza de brazos y murmura un suave "que te vaya bien".

Lily suspira y arrastra su baúl directo a la pared, echando un último vistazo a la estación, _por fin, por fin _murmura mientras deja que la magia la invada, y es que Lily siente un cosquilleo entre los dedos similar al que experimenta cuando sostiene la varita, pero en esta ocasión surge del fondo de su pecho. Cuando abre los ojos sonríe ampliamente entre la humareda y el ruido de campanas y carritos que transportan maletas y jaulas llenas de lechuzas.

Busca con la mirada alguna señal de su grupo de compañeras de habitación y divisa a Sabine cerca de una de las puertas de entrada al Expreso.

-¡Lily!-la chica sacude la mano en el aire mientras da pequeños saltitos de emoción-¡Por fin llegas! Llevo esperándote un buen rato.

-¿Han llegado todas?

-Bueno, falta Lucy, pero… ¡Mírala, allí está!

Una chica de pelo largo y rubio recogido en un par de trenzas emite un chillido parecido al de una rata siendo aplastada y se lanza a los brazos de Sabine "te he echado de menos", "yo a ti mucho más". Lily simplemente observa, con cierta inexpresividad, hasta que nota una mano suave en el hombro.

-Lily, voy a subir al compartimento, ¿te espero?-Severus está serio y su voz suena más grave de lo habitual, pero la pelirroja asiente con una sonrisa amplia, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Snape sube los dos escalones con rapidez y desaparece entre las cabezas de los niños.

-Oye, tú-Sabine se acerca a Lily con esa mirada que la chica tanto odia y que dice "quiero saberlo todo sobre ti"- ¿entre Severus Snape y tú hay algo?

-¿Qué?-Lily se sonroja un poco y retrocede intimidada-¡Claro que no! Sev es mi amigo. No me interesan los chicos.

-¡Oh, vamos!-Lucy parece aburrida-Este verano conocí a un chico y… ¡nos besamos!

-¿En los labios?-Sabine parece exageradamente interesada-¡Eso lo hice yo el curso pasado con el chico de tercero de Hufflepuff…

Lily lo recuerda, dos semanas seguidas hablando de cómo el estúpido de Rob Stevenson le había llenado de babas la boca. _Sinceramente, prefiero besar a un sapo antes que a un tío tan horroroso como ese…_

-Sí, en los labios-sonríe la niña-, y ¿sabéis qué? Se parecía a… Él.

Lily se vuelve esperando encontrarse a un Romeo en todo su esplendor, tal vez incluso a un Fitzwilliam Darcy embutido en un precioso traje negro y un pañuelo bordado al cuello, pero en su lugar, sus ojos verdes se estrechan al descubrir al idiota de Sirius Black riendo sonoramente en el anden.

-¡Ya te gustaría a ti que se pareciese a Sirius Black!-exclama Sabine mirando al grupito de chicos en el que se encuentra el niño de pelo largo y negro-Merlín, ha crecido mucho este verano.

-Supongo que el cerebro lo seguirá teniendo igual de pequeño.-bufa Lily.

Los cuatro niños se acercan a ellas (en realidad a la entrada del expreso) conversando alegremente. Lily no les quiere mirar, _oh, vamos, Lily, piensa en pájaros, piensa en hechizos, pero no te enfades antes de que empiece el curso. _Pero es inevitable.

-Hola…-la voz del chico la perfora y en sus recuerdos brillan palabras relacionadas con escobas y amor que quedarán grabadas para siempre en su cerebro como "El peor día de San Valentín de mi vida"-Lily.

-Cierra la boca, Jimmy, que se te cae la baba.-berrea el tonto de Black.

Lily levanta la cabeza y observa a los cuatro chicos; James no ha crecido casi, está igual de delgado, con el pelo tan desordenado como siempre y esa mueca de chulería que le pone tan nerviosa _en boca cerrada no entran moscas, Potter_; Sirius tiene su brazo izquierdo apoyado en el hombro de su mejor amigo y sonríe de forma pícara _tienes el cerebro lleno de paja, Black; _Peter parece concentrado en un hilo de su capa y por último, Remus _qué raro que no vaya leyendo _Lupin se queda un poco más atrás y simplemente la mira. Sí, la mira a ella. Y Lily se sorprende a sí misma correspondiéndole la larga mirada, en una conversación que podría ser telepática. "Salúdale y no podrá dormir en tres meses" parece decir. La perspectiva de hacer que James pase tres meses en vela le resulta horriblemente tentadora, así que con todo el desprecio del mundo mira al chico de gafas.

-Hola, Potter.

Sirius se ríe como un perro y empuja a su mejor amigo al tren. Lily alcanza a escuchar _"me ha saludado, tío, ¿lo has oído?"_ y un "_no te mees en los pantalones de gusto, Jimmy_". Peter les sigue jadeante y un par de segundos después, Remus levanta su pierna izquierda, luego la derecha y casi con dificultad consigue impulsarse hasta el expreso. Se tambalea un poco y Lily alcanza a ver una sonrisa leve entre una cicatriz que le cruza el labio.

-Es tan mono…-Lucy lloriquea en el hombro de Sabine.

-¿Habéis visto a Potter?-responde la chica-¿Creéis que se presentará a Quidditch? El año pasado lo hizo muy bien en las clases de vuelo… Iré a los partidos solamente a mirarle.

-Seguro que Sirius también juega…

Lily no les hace caso; se despide con la mano y también sube los dos escalones. En el interior del Expreso mira a izquierda y derecha, buscando a Severus con la mirada, pero antes echa un vistazo a través del cristal de uno de los compartimentos, en el que parece que hay demasiado ruido.

Sirius tiene cogido a Peter de los brazos y se los retuerce en la espalda _¡y he aprendido a hacer esto!; _Remus está sentado en el lado de la ventanilla, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro de cubierta blanca como la nieve entre las manos. Solamente levanta la cabeza cuando James se coloca a su lado y le pregunta algo. El niño rubio sonríe y gesticula mucho cuando le explica con entusiasmo.

Lily continúa andando, pensando, siempre pensando. Al final encuentra un compartimento en el que Snape ya ha esparcido todas sus cosas para que nadie más lo ocupe. El niño la saluda sonriente y ella ocupa el asiento a su lado. Con detenimiento rebusca entre sus cosas y saca un ejemplar de un libro de tapas blancas y completamente lisas. Le da vueltas entre las manos y finalmente se sumerge en la lectura.

Dos compartimentos más lejos, unos dedos largos se deslizan por exactamente la misma página. Ojos azules y ojos verdes devoran las líneas y sus voces internas reproducen la misma frase con unos segundos de diferencia.

_"Lo que hace estremecer al hombre es casi siempre lo que más le conviene."_


	14. Chapter 52

**Literatura**

El Expreso de Hogwarts se detiene en la estación de King's Cross y su locomotora, humeante, se reúne con los cientos de estudiantes de los que, hace unos meses y con la llegada del verano, se despidió en aquel mismo lugar. Algunos son ahora más altos, más maduros, aunque no siempre; la ausencia de aquellos que ese año ya no volverán flota en el ambiente, entremezclada con las ilusiones de los que por primera vez van a embarcarse en la aventura fantástica del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y las conversaciones animadas de la mayoría que, una vez más, vuelven a ver a sus compañeros tras las vacaciones. Es día uno de septiembre de 1976 y el andén nueve y tres cuartos, una vez más, rebosa bullicio: La alegría de los reencuentros y la tierna melancolía de las despedidas conviven al mismo tiempo en el pequeño lugar.

Sirius Black camina con desgana arrastrando el carrito metálico que contiene el pesado baúl y la jaula de su lechuza por el asfalto de la estación. En ese mismo momento, no tiene ni la menor idea de qué es la alegría, ni la ternura, ni nada que se le parezca. La ilusión por reencontrarse con James, Peter y Remus que llevaba conservando todo el estío parecía ahora remota y lejana, como si solo hubiese existido en sus sueños. Ni siquiera la visión del colorido tren al cruzar la barrera mágica que separa el andén del mundo muggle consigue animarle y sacar de dentro de él el odio y la ira asesina que siente en ese momento.

Los causantes de que Sirius camine con la cabeza gacha, la mirada concentrada en sus zapatillas deportivas de color rojo que asoman bajo los tejanos oscuros, el puño que tiene libre fuertemente tensado y muchas, muchísimas ganas de pegar o patear algo (o a alguien) con tanto ímpetu que se rompa en dos, en efecto, caminan a su derecha.

El primero, un año menor que él, de piel pálida y con el pelo negro, idéntico al suyo pero meticulosamente peinado y colocado detrás de las orejas, es su hermano Regulus. _El imbécil de Regulus _avanza por el andén con pasos certeros y una amplia sonrisa, orgulloso de su flamante túnica nueva _no podía esperar a ponérsela en el Expreso, claro. No podían confundirle con un muggle. Tenía que ir el más guapo de todos desde el primer momento, mi hermanito_, observando cada detalle, cada objeto o persona de aquel lugar. La expectativa de tener que compartir su lugar favorito del mundo con su hermano menor hace que a Sirius se le revuelva el estómago. No considera estar mentalmente preparado para que su presencia arruine la enorme sensación de libertad que siente cada vez que cruza el umbral de la puerta del vestíbulo de Hogwarts y los relojes de arena llenos de pequeñas joyas (rubíes para Gryffindor, topacios para Hufflepuff, zafiros para Ravenclaw y esmeraldas para Slytherin) que cuentan los puntos de las casas brillan con la luz del sol y se siente como en casa; los cientos de retratos, los fantasmas, incluso Peeves, el molesto poltergeist, le dan la bienvenida, y el delicioso olor procedente de las cocinas lo impregna todo y él cree que si realmente tiene un hogar, ha de ser ese. No puede, de ninguna forma, encontrarse cerca de ningún miembro de la familia Black, especialmente de su madre, que también camina a un lado.

Bellatrix se deshace en halagos hacia Regulus. Lleva siendo así desde el día en el que recibió la carta. Cientos de "serás el mejor Slytherin de tu curso", "te queda tan bien tu nuevo uniforme" "no nos decepcionarás". Sirius no puede decir que esté celoso, ni nada por el estilo, porque lo cierto es que no lo está; ni siquiera le resultaría agradable que aquella bruja (y mentalmente ha dejado de pensar en ella como "su madre", aunque aún no es consciente de ello) le mimase y tratase de aquella forma. Pero a veces, de vez en cuando, y aunque nunca se lo reconocerá a nadie, se pregunta si realmente hay algo que está mal en él. Si debería ser un Slytherin, cortarse el pelo, negarse a hablar con Peter y Remus por no ser "sangre limpia". Quizás se está rebelando hacia el lado equivocado; a lo mejor sería todo mucho más fácil si pudiera simplemente creer, aceptar, que él es mejor que todos los demás por su apellido. Que ser hijo de quien es, la omnipresente "sangre Black" que le persigue allá donde va, realmente es motivo suficiente para considerarse una especie de noble o aristócrata, alguien a quien todos los demás deberían admirar y respetar. Pero Sirius no cree que sea mejor que nadie, en realidad. Al menos, no por la familia a la que pertenece.

Después reconoce, entre la multitud, un pelo negro y despeinado (casi podría asegurar que a propósito), y a un chico rubio, alto y pálido con cicatrices en la cara, y a otro más bajito que ríe con una vocecilla aguda y sostiene un ratón entre las manos.

Y ya no le preocupa absolutamente nada.

Corre hacia ellos. Una última mirada hacia Bellatrix y Regulus, que ni siquiera le están prestando atención y, sin despedirse, comienza a avanzar en gigantes zancadas hacia… _Hacia mis únicos amigos de verdad._

El reencuentro no es como en las películas, ni como en los libros que lee Remus a veces. No se funden los cuatro en un efusivo abrazo, ni insisten en remarcar cuánto se han echado de menos, ni el tiempo se para a su alrededor cuando se ven por primera vez después de las vacaciones. Simplemente Sirius da un toquecito en el hombro de James, que en ese momento se encuentra molestando a la rata de Peter de espaldas a él, y éste se sobresalta y da media vuelta para encontrarse allí a su mejor amigo, de pie y sonriente. Sin pensarlo un segundo, el chico de pelo oscuro exclama "¡Sirius!" y le abraza con todas sus fuerzas; Sirius, que no es demasiado propenso a dar muestras de cariño hacia nadie, se deja hacer y le rodea con sus brazos, igualmente. Remus les observa y sonríe, y él le devuelve la sonrisa, del mismo modo que saluda a Peter con un gesto de cabeza. En realidad, no hay palabras, porque no les hace falta; en unos segundos es como si el enorme lapso de tiempo entre la última vez que se vieron no hubiese existido.

- Tío, Sirius, ¡tienes barba! – exclama James, mientras le señala como si acabase de ver un fantasma o algo así. – ¡Eres un señor mayor!

- ¿Qué? – replica éste, e inconscientemente se lleva la mano hacia el mentón – ¡No tengo barba, cállate, Jimmy!

- ¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME JIMMY, ESTÚPIDO! Y tienes barba. Que lo sepas.

- Quizás sí que tiene razón, Sirius. – le concede Remus – Te has hecho todo un hombrecito.

- ¿¡Eres mi abuela o algo así, Remus!?

Bromean, hacen como que discuten un rato. James le pega un puñetazo amistoso a Sirius y no se da cuenta de que su fuerza ha aumentado considerablemente durante el verano y realmente le hace daño, pero _qué más da, si le echaba de menos más que a nada en el mundo, joder._

Peter les comunica que "su nueva compañera", como él llama al pequeño roedor que sostiene entre las manos, se llama Susan. Mientras caminan hacia el tren, James y Sirius le ponen unos cincuenta y siete motes alternativos a la mascota de su amigo, entre los que se encuentran "Apestosa" y "Putrefacta" (este último hace reír especialmente a Sirius). Los cuatro están alegres y sonrientes, hasta que James, que va el primero, para en seco y el color de su piel se desvanece. Está ahí, pálido, quieto, con los ojos abiertos como platos, ante la intrigada mirada de sus amigos.

- La he visto, chicos. Está ahí. – murmura, embelesado.

Peter, Remus y Sirius se giran y tratan de mirar en la misma dirección que él. Remus distingue una cabellera pelirroja entre el gentío. Por supuesto, la reacción de James no se podía deber a nada más: Lily Evans estaba allí, sentada sobre una de sus maletas y entre un par de chicas más, que hablan entre ellas. Pero no parece escucharlas, más bien mira al infinito con aquellos sobrenaturalmente enormes ojos verdes, mientras el cabello anaranjado cae delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Lleva un sencillo jersey de color azul celeste y una falda plisada de color gris;_ en realidad, no necesita mucho más para ser la chica más guapa que hay en todo el andén._Remus no puede evitar pensar en que Lily es muy bonita cada vez la ve. No en el sentido en el que lo hace James, claro; simplemente ve en ella un tipo de belleza poética: sencilla, pero muy delicada.

- Oye, Jimmy – el inconfundible tono malicioso de Sirius interrumpe sus pensamientos. – Salúdala, ¿no?

- Q… ¿Qué?

- Que la saludes, ¡venga! – Sirius le da a James un empujón hacia donde se encuentra la chica pelirroja.

James comienza a andar hacia ella, aunque no parece demasiado decidido, seguido de cerca por Sirius y, un poco más atrás, Peter y Remus, que si bien no creen que sea para nada buena idea acercarse así, de repente, a alguien que es más que evidente que les odia a los cuatro, no quieren quedarse atrás.

- Hola… Lily. – el joven Potter, normalmente decidido, seguro de sí mismo, incluso un poco arrogante, emite las dos palabras como si le costase un mundo pronunciarlas.

- Cierra la boca, Jimmy, que se te cae la baba. – Sirius encuentra tremendamente divertida la cara de bobo de su mejor amigo frente a la chica que le gusta.

Y después se hace un silencio extraño en el que las dos partes de la conversación se observan mutuamente. James mira a Lily y no piensa; no porque no quiera pensar, sino porque sus ojos se encuentran por un segundo y son tan grandes y tan brillantes que podrías caerte en ellos y vivir allí dentro para siempre, y tiene pequeñas pequitas sobre la nariz que, por algún motivo, le hipnotizan. Sirius también la observa, con esa cara suya que dice "yo no te gusto, y tú no me gustas", pero en el fondo comprende que James esté completamente obsesionado con ella y su pelo rojo y la curva de su cuello y su piel pálida. Peter también opina que es muy guapa, pero no quiere centrar mucho su atención en ella por si James se molesta. Remus, interiormente, reza para que la chica conteste a su amigo y no le cause una enorme decepción. Y piensa que si tuviese que compararla con algo, sería con los versos de Shelley. Lily es literatura.

- Hola, Potter.

Esa es toda la respuesta que obtiene, y sin embargo, James se siente como si acabara de proponerle matrimonio y ella hubiese aceptado. Finalmente, mientras suben al tren, Remus aguanta la risa ante la conversaciónes de los dos chicos: "Me ha saludado, tío, ¿lo has oído?" "No te mees en los pantalones del gusto, Jimmy" "¿Crees que significa algo? ¿Crees que me ha echado de menos?" "Tanto como yo a Benedict Snape, tío."

- Se llama Severus, Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.


	15. Chapter 53

**Dragones, pero sin mazmorras**

El compartimento que eligen los cuatro Gryffindor es lo suficientemente grande como para que los niños puedan sentarse cómodamente e incluso poner los pies sobre los asientos (y James no tarda en hacerlo). Remus se sienta a su lado, cruza las piernas y mira por la ventanilla durante un par de segundos antes de sacar un fino libro de lectura. Sirius pone los ojos en blanco y mira a James; el niño se lleva la mano a la barbilla y finge que se pincha "_¡Ah, no! Que el que tiene barba eres tú_", y es respondido con"¿_Has practicado tu estupidez este verano_?".Peter vuelve a sacar a Susan del bolsillo cuando el tren empieza a moverse, y sonríe mientras le acaricia los bigotes.

-Dios, Peter, deja de mover a esa cosa.-Protesta Sirius.

-Pero…-el niño de pelo claro asiente y guarda al pobre animal entre las mangas-Ella está contenta de conoceros por fin.

-Uy, sí, estoy seguro de que esta noche no dormirá por habernos conocido.

Al otro lado del compartimento, James se inclina sobre el hombro de Remus para leer por encima, cosa que sabe que pone nervioso a su amigo, _pero qué más da si no se va a enfadar._

-¿De qué va el libro?-pregunta finalmente.

Remus interrumpe su lectura e incluso parece que se entusiasma cuando gesticula con energía.

-De un señor que hace un pacto con el Diablo.

-¿Con quién?

-Con el Diablo…-_a veces se me olvida que no saben absolutamente nada-_Es como un señor muy poderoso que vive en el infierno ¿sabes lo que es el infierno?

-Emmmm…

-Vale. Es un lugar en el que hay mucho fuego y al que los muggles que son malos van cuando se mueren; el Diablo vive allí y a veces puede hacer pactos con los humanos vivos, pero a cambio de su alma…

-No me gusta esa historia-James se estremece-. El alma es algo que no debería tocarse. Dejarla tranquila. No creo que pudiera vivir sin alma.

-Nadie puede vivir sin alma, James.-susurra Remus.

-¿Podéis dejar de ser tan agoreros?-Sirius tiene sujeto a Peter por los brazos y el niño jadea-Llevo media hora diciendo que miréis y me ignoráis.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

-¡Me haces daño, Sirius!

El joven Black bufa y ante la reacción _parecéis una panda de viejos amargados _se sienta en su sitio con los brazos cruzados.

-No te enfades, Sirius-James se agacha para rebuscar en su mochila de piel de dragón ¿_pero a este tío por qué le compran todo lo que le viene en gana?_ y saca un pequeño paquetito envuelto cuidadosamente en plata y atado con un lazo azul. Sin ningún reparo empieza a desenvolverlo y con amplia sonrisa extiende los brazos hacia su mejor amigo-. Mi madre ha preparado bizcocho de chocolate para ti. Bueno, si queréis podéis comer todos, pero es para ti. Sirius.

-¿En serio?-el niño de pelo largo nota que le brillan los ojos cuando coge un trozo bien grande y la boca se le hace agua _Merlín bendiga a la señora Potter y su comida_ y de un amplio mordisco engulle como si no hubiese comido en años. El bizcocho no podría estar más esponjoso, las mejillas se le llenan y su lengua espera con impaciencia el sabor que _si no fuera porque es imposible juraría que_…

-¿Te gusta?-el tono de voz de James es socarrón; tiene la lengua en la comisura de los labios, expectante, buscando la reacción que lleva semanas esperando.

-Te…-Sirius boquea con desagrado-¡Te voy a matar sucia sabandija!

James es rápido, se pone en pie sobre el asiento y utiliza a un sorprendido Remus _no entiendo qué les pasa ahora _Lupin, como escudo de guerra.

-¡Mi madre hizo bizcocho con pasas y pensé que te gustaría!-ahora el niño de gafas ríe con ganas-¿Chocolate? ¿En serio, Black? ¿Te robé una rana del carrito el año pasado y esperas que te regale chocolate?

Y Remus lo entiende _hay que admitir que como broma tiene gracia, Sirius _y tiene que sujetarse a la capa de James para no caerse cuando el muchacho se lanza sobre ellos como un perro enfurecido y los tres se unen en una lucha que es demasiado evidente cómo va a acabar. A los dos minutos, un jadeante Remus está sentado en el suelo, con el pelo revuelto y la capa descolocada, el libro completamente doblado_no importa, realmente no importa_ y una de sus zapatillas en el pasillo. James, tumbado sobre los asientos se queja lastimeramente mientras Sirius le retuerce el brazo izquierdo contra la espalda y coloca la varita en su cuello "¡Te lanzaré una maldición insufrible!" y el niño de pelo desordenado todavía tiene fuerzas para musitar "imperdonable, maldición imperdonable, idiota".

Finalmente, Sirius decide que es cierto que la broma ha tenido _un poco, pero solo un poco, cretino _de gracia y hasta se ríe con entusiasmo. El resto del viaje se resume en "Remus, deja de leer", "Eh, mirad, ¡Susan ha aprendido a mover las orejas!", "Saca otra vez eso y te juro que se queda sin cola" y "¿Creéis que Dumbledore tendrá la barba más larga? Igual Sirius pretende ser como él…"

Cuando el expreso se para, los cuatro saltan en sus asientos y en un par de segundos pegan sus pequeñas narices al cristal para ver cómo la estación de Hogsmeade les recibe de igual forma al año anterior.

-¿Te acuerdas, Remus, de que el año pasado me dijiste que no tocase el agua porque los bichos se me podían comer los brazos?-pregunta James melancólico-Este año pienso bucear en el Lago.

-No te lo crees ni tú, Jimmy.

Bajan en orden de altura, primero Remus _callad durante al menos un par de minutos…, _después Sirius _Jimmy o gafotas, tú decides, _detrás de él James _ni de broma, Peter, no eres más alto que yo. Es más, ni lo sugieras _y por último el pequeño Pettigrew que cierra los ojos al saltar al andén.

El ambiente es distinto al del año anterior, tal vez porque no son los pequeños, puede que porque tienen muy claro que esa misma noche dormirán todos juntos y la sombra de la famosa "prueba de Selección" no es un problema. El caso es que los cuatro sonríen con emoción la ver el enorme Lago Negro de agua gélida lleno de barquitas de madera.

Varios niños de primero, a su lado cuchichean entre ellos "tengo miedo, ¿y si me mandan a casa?", "¿y si la prueba es peligrosa? mis padres son muggles y…"

-Nosotros pasamos la prueba el año pasado.-explica Sirius con expresión seria.

-¿Sí?-una niña de ojos tan claros que parecen transparentes les mira con miedo contenido-¿Y qué es? ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno…-Sirius suspira con fingida tristeza-Yo superé la prueba a la primera… Fue muy duro, la verdad.

-Yo no me esperaba lo del dragón-interviene James con pánico en sus ojos marrones-, ¡un dragón! ¿A quién se le ocurre?

-¿Hay un dragón?-chilla un muchacho pelirrojo-¿Eso no es ilegal?

-Dile lo ilegal que es a mi amigo…-James coge a Remus de la túnica y lo planta delante del grupo de niños señalando sus cicatrices-¡Mirad! ¡Mirad lo que le hizo en la cara!

_James, oye, James… _Lupin se intenta zafar, pero los dos chicos le sujetan con fuerza_no hace gracia, en serio._

-¡Pero él al menos se salvó!-grita Sirius dramáticamente-¡Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte!

-¿M…Murió alguien?

-Esa chica…-los ojos de James se llenan de lágrimas-Rosie se llamaba. Ella no pudo. No pudo soportarlo y… ¡No puedo hablar más de esto!

La salida es digna de una obra de teatro y Remus es incapaz de moverse durante un segundo. Los cinco niños de primer año empiezan a llorar desconsoladamente y cuando aparece un gigantesco Hagrid llamándoles para que le sigan, los muchachos se cogen de las manos y con el corazón en un puño y temblando desaparecen en la oscuridad.

Para cuando Lupin alcanza a sus amigos estos siguen riéndose tan fuerte que les duele la tripa.

-¡No ha estado nada bien!

-¿Tú crees?-James es el primero en colocarse en una larga fila de alumnos de cursos mayores-Yo pagaría diez galeones por volver a ver la cara del crío ese cuando hemos hablado de la pobre Rosie.

-¡Oh!-Sirius se lleva la mano a la frente-¡Qué pérdida tan dolorosa!

-Por estas cosas los muggles van al infierno, con el Diablo.

James calla al momento _no, no es verdad, dime que no es verdad, ¡Remus! Que yo no quiero ir al infierno, _el joven hombre lobo le mira con frialdad _¡Pues irás! Y lo peor de todo es que no podrás ver a Lily… _el niño de gafas empieza a alterarse _¡No! No puedo no ver a Lily nunca más._

Al final Sirius se cansa y coge a su mejor amigo del hombro y le susurra _Remus está de broma. Ya sé que no bromea bien, pero el pobre lo intenta._

Los alumnos a partir de primero, llegan al castillo en unos grandes carromatos aparcados sobre la tierra. En grupos de cuatro o cinco, los niños van subiendo y se pierden en la oscuridad. Sirius, Remus, Peter y James tienen que esperar más de diez minutos _A este paso llegaremos tarde _hasta que un carro de color negro intenso queda vacío para ellos.

Se sientan. Envueltos en sus capas el vaho impregna la noche cada vez que uno de ellos abre la boca para hablar.

-Es muy siniestro que estos cacharros se muevan solos…-murmura Sirius-¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Cómo los mueven, Remus?

-No lo sé…-el niño, más pálido que habitualmente mira a izquierda y derecha-Escuché que los llevan caballos invisibles, pero no sé nada más.

-Pues vaya…-Peter se queja y apoya la cabeza sobre un lateral, haciendo que con cada piedra en el camino rebote con fuerza y suelte pequeños "ay" cada cinco segundos.

El trayecto es largo, lo suficiente como para hablar de Quidditch, de Snape, de "¿qué habrá para cenar?" e incluso de si el dormitorio estará exactamente igual de como lo dejaron. Cuando las ruedas se detienen, los cuatro bajan de un salto y el polvo les cubre hasta la rodilla. James y Sirius compiten por quién llegará antes a la verja de entrada; Peter corretea tras ellos y Remus, lento, cansado, pausadamente les sigue, con el sonido de los cascos todavía repiqueteando en sus oídos.


	16. Chapter 54

**Las normas son las normas**

Sirius camina con paso ligero al lado de sus tres amigos, al tiempo que intentan resguardarse de la intensa tormenta que ha estallado solo unos segundos después de que bajasen de los carruajes encantados. En realidad, a él no le importa demasiado mojarse, pero ante las quejas de Remus, que trata de resguardarse de la lluvia bajo su bufanda, y James, que no deja de gemir "voy a despeinarme, con lo que me ha costado arreglarme esta mañana…" decide darse prisa y llegar al castillo cuanto antes. Tras unos minutos de travesía se encuentran frente a una gran verja metálica de altos barrotes terminados en punta con una pequeña puerta entreabierta en el medio. Al otro lado de ésta, el profesor Flitwick, con un largo pergamino _debe ser más alto que él _entre las manos y el pelo oscuro y empapado retirado hacia un lado, comprueba que todos los alumnos han llegado correctamente al castillo y ninguno se ha extraviado por el camino.

- ¿Sus nombres? – pregunta Flitwick.

- Me conoce, profesor. – replica Sirius, malhumorado. _Por qué no puede simplemente apuntar que estamos aquí y dejarnos pasar._

- Las normas son las normas. ¿Su nombre?

- Sirius Black. – gruñe.

- Correcto. ¡Adelante! ¿El siguiente?

- Peter Pettigrew.

- ¡Correcto! ¿Y usted…? Oh, Remus Lupin, claro. ¡Pase!

- "Las normas son las normas" – murmura Sirius, en tono burlón. – Remus, eres un maldito empollón enchufado.

Remus, tiritando de frío, se encoge de hombros, y los tres esperan a que James se reúna con ellos. Éste no se detiene al llegar a su lado sino que echa a correr hacia el castillo tan rápido como puede, al grito de "¡Slytherin el último!", que hace que primero Sirius _no sería un Slytherin por nada en el mundo _y luego Peter, inevitablemente, le sigan. Lupin está cansado y sabe que no tiene la velocidad ni la resistencia adecuadas para alcanzarles, pero igualmente avanza tan rápido como puede.

Hogwarts sigue ahí, exactamente donde y como lo dejaron, y parece que por él no ha pasado el tiempo: Las torres se elevan hasta el infinito, adornadas por cientos de pequeñas luces que resplandecen en la noche cerrada y oscura y entre la tormenta; el delicioso olor de la comida llega hasta la entrada desde las cocinas y, sin ni siquiera haber entrado todavía, los chicos ya se sienten como en casa. James y Sirius llegan los primeros, casi al mismo tiempo, y espontáneamente abrazan el muro contiguo a la puerta del vestíbulo ante la mirada atónita de la profesora McGonagall y del resto de jóvenes que esperan su turno para pasar al interior del edificio.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, de verdad, no me obligues a irme otra vez nunca más, por favor… – James parece estar suplicando de verdad, mientras frota su mejilla contra la fría y mojada piedra.

- Me he aburrido tanto, por Merlín, creía que alguien no se podía aburrir tanto en la vida pero de verdad que me he aburrido muchísimo, muchísimo, menos mal que estamos aquí otra vez, tío…

Remus no puede evitar sonreír ante el comportamiento infantil de sus amigos pero, sin ser del todo consciente de ello, también desliza la mano por los ladrillos al tiempo que cruzan el umbral de la puerta principal y siente un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago.

Ese año, afortunadamente, ya no son ellos los que tienen que enfrentarse al Sombrero Seleccionador sino otras decenas de niños, asustados como lo estuvieron ellos en ese mismo día un año atrás. Mientras toman asiento en su sitio de siempre de la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor, sin darse apenas cuenta, comienzan a rememorar sus sensaciones los segundos antes de ser seleccionados. James recuerda la absoluta certeza de que iba a ser colocado en Gryffindor y la gigantesca sensación de satisfacción al saber que, en efecto, pertenecía a, para él, la mejor casa de todas. Sirius vuelve a sentir en su propia piel el miedo a ser un Slytherin, a darse cuenta de que en realidad no era distinto a toda su despreciable familia. Rememora también la alegría que eclipsó completamente al temor ante la reacción de su familia cuando el Sombrero hizo saber a todo el comedor que pertenecía a la casa de Godric y a ninguna otra. Peter temía que iba a ser puesto en Hufflepuff, pero agradece más que nada pertenecer a Gryffindor porque gracias a ello, piensa, tiene los mejores amigos que jamás podría encontrar. Remus, sin embargo, no sabía apenas nada de ninguna de las cuatro casas: Su único miedo fue que no le seleccionaran para ninguna en absoluto, que no encajase, que fuese distinto a todos los demás y tuviera que marcharse. Pero no fue así. No fue así para ninguno de ellos, ninguno de sus temores se cumplió y, en cierto modo, los cuatro no pueden dejar de pensar que fue el Sombrero Seleccionador quien les brindó la oportunidad de conocerse, ser compañeros de habitación, compartir experiencias, clases y travesuras y crear una unión increíble; la más grande de todas las amistades.

El primer alumno de la promoción de 1972, "Dyer, Adamina", es para Ravenclaw, seguido de dos Hufflepuffs y un Slytherin. Los niños caminan con torpeza hasta el centro de la tarima, se sientan sobre el taburete, temblorosos, y se colocan el sombrero, que en muchas ocasiones es considerablemente más grande que su cabeza. Los alumnos más mayores les observan con ternura, y después cada casa vitorea a sus nuevos miembros. Cuando el primer Gryffindor del año (Norrington, Martyn) es seleccionado, Sirius y James, que hasta ese momento observaban la ceremonia con desinterés, echando solo un leve vistazo a los nuevos compañeros de casa_, _se levantan de sus asientos y comienzan a aplaudir con fiereza.

- ¡MUY BIEN, MARTYN, TÚ SI QUE ERES UN GRYFFINDOR, MARTYN, TÍO! – brama Sirius, y su voz se escucha en toda la sala por encima de las demás.

- ¡FÍJATE! ¡INCLUSO CAMINA COMO UN GRYFFINDOR! ¡OH, DIOS MÍO, CREO QUE VOY A DESMAYARME! ¡VAMOS, MARTYN! – James le sigue el juego y el niño, que tiene los ojos azules y el cabello claro, se sonroja y se sienta lejos de los dos chicos que no dejan de aplaudir en ningún momento.

Repiten el proceso con todos los demás recién llegados a Gryffindor, ante un atónito Remus y Peter, que no para de reír a carcajadas. Una tal "Tydale, Emily" que es bastante alta para su edad y que, sonriente, comete el error de colocarse para cenar justo a la derecha de donde está sentado Sirius. Él y su mejor amigo se apresuran a entablar conversación con la chica.

- Bueno, bueno, así que te han puesto en Gryffindor, ¿eh… eh? – Sirius trata de contener la risa.

- Emily, ha dicho que se llama Emily. – puntualiza Remus.

- ¡Eso! Emily. Bueno, verás… En esta casa, ya sabes… Lo de la jerarquía. Sí, eso, lo sabes, ¿no?

- ¿Q-qué? – La niña está visiblemente asustada, lo que hace que James considere la conversación mucho más divertida, y le sigue el juego a su amigo.

- Verás. Hay unas normas, claro… Nosotros vamos a segundo – Se señala a sí mismo y después a los otros tres – y tú, a primero. Cada grupo de alumnos de segundo tienen que elegir un niño de primero para… Instruirle, ya sabes.

- Sí, eso. – Sirius no se puede creer que la chica, Emily, se esté creyendo lo que le están contando, pero la expresión atónita en su cara le dice que están siendo verdaderamente convincentes. – Y nosotros te elegimos a ti, así que, te diremos dónde están las clases y qué cosas puedes hacer y cuáles no, y todo eso, pero… A cambio… Bueno, eso.

- ¡Tendrás que hacer todo lo que te pidamos! Al menos durante este curso, claro. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? ¡Será divertido!

- ¡Oye! – Remus les interrumpe, enfadado. – Dejad de asustar a la chica. Acaba de llegar, y… Oh, dios, sois unos energúmenos, de verdad, ¡animales!, ¡no tenéis cerebro! – y después les fulmina con la mirada y se dirige a Emily – Tú tranquila, no les hagas caso… Son solo unos bromistas. Lo que quieren decir Sirius y James es que si necesitas algo, no sabes encontrar alguna clase o quieres ayuda con los deberes, ellos dos te la ofrecerán, verdad que sí, ¿chicos?

- ¡Eres un aguafiestas, Remus, te odio, tío! – El joven Black se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa y frunce el ceño – ¡Solo queríamos divertirnos un poco! Son nuestros futuros blancos de bromas, tendremos que tantearlos, ¿no?

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Son solo niños, les vas a asustar. A ti nadie te hizo eso el primer día, ¿verdad?

Y su réplica nunca llega a escucharse, porque entonces McGonagall grita "Black, Regulus" y Sirius se queda momentáneamente callado, y Remus le mira como si intentase con todas sus fuerzas descifrar lo que está pensando en ese momento. Como si supiera que tras la mirada ausente y vidriosa que no mira directamente pero observa a su hermano menor avanzar hacia donde se encuentra el Sombrero Seleccionador se oculta un mar de dudas y sentimientos contradictorios. Como si entendiese que Sirius, en el fondo, aún no ha perdido la esperanza en el único miembro de su familia al que alguna vez llegó a querer sinceramente; que en el fondo de su corazón aún alberga, bien escondida, una pequeña ilusión que jamás reconocería a nadie de que Regulus no le decepcione de nuevo. De que sea como él. Como si pudiera leer su expresión facial y notase sus puños, apretados, bajo la mesa, que desean que él también sea un Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, qué importa, y no sentirse un traidor nunca más, y no tener que luchar solo contra el peso de la sangre y su apellido que nunca jamás le dejarán ser él mismo.

Cuando Regulus se sienta en el pequeño taburete, Sirius siente que su corazón se para en seco, y durante lo que para él es un largo rato el tiempo no pasa, nadie se mueve, el Gran Comedor aguarda en silencio a que McGonagall coloque el Sombrero sobre el cabello negro y ahora revuelto del chico, y apenas roza su cabeza, la voz del objeto encantado pronuncia "¡Slytherin!" alto y claro, y la palabra resuena en la cabeza de Sirius, rebota de un lado a otro y rompe, de golpe, todas las esperanzas que sin saberlo había formado. Golpea la mesa con la mano abierta y todas las fuerzas de las que dispone y después, agacha la cabeza y respira hondo. James, Peter y Remus le observan durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, y finalmente es éste último, sentado a su izquierda, el que se decide a colocar una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Se establece entre ellos una conversación _te entiendo, Sirius _casi telepática _no, no entiendes nada, _pues en realidad no hacen falta palabras _te conozco, quieras o no reconocerlo. Sé cómo te sientes_ en ese momento. Y después, como si no hubiese pasado nada, se afloja un poco el nudo de la corbata y dice en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la mayor parte de los alumnos sentados en la mesa pudiesen oírlo:

- Bueno, ¿estos malditos elfos piensan traer la comida algún día? ¡¿Quieren que me muera de hambre, maldita sea?!

Y como si respondiese a sus deseos, el último alumno, "McQuoid, Valerie" es enviado a Ravenclaw, y tras el habitual discurso de Dumbledore, el banquete comienza: Sobre las bandejas doradas comienza a aparecer todo tipo de carne, estofado, patatas rellenas, puré y las habituales tartas de melaza, que Sirius ataca sin pensárselo dos veces. Remus coloca en su plato un par de filetes de pollo y un revuelto de verduras y champiñones. James le mira como si acabase de ver un fantasma o algo parecido, al tiempo que engulle un trozo de empanada de carne aún humeante.

- Qué. Se. Supone. Que. Estás. Haciendo.

- Hmmm… Juraría que estoy cenando, James, pero tal vez me equivoque. ¿Qué pasa?

- Que – James traga saliva – que no entiendo por qué estás comiendo verdura teniendo todas estas cosas ricas aquí.

- Me gusta la verdura. Es sana, además.

- ¡PERO ES VERDURA! – El chico de gafas finge que pierde el conocimiento y se deja caer sobre la mesa – No puedo, Remus… De verdad… Tendremos que… Dejar de ser amigos…

- Deberías empezar a comer más sano, James, no es bueno comer solo carne y dulces. Con el tiempo lo entenderás… Mira – Remus le extiende su tenedor con un trozo de pimiento – Pruébalo, está rico.

- ¡JAMÁS! Dios, Remus, no me hagas esto, por favor. La verdura es para los conejos. – replica el chico, mientras da un largo sorbo a su zumo de calabaza.

- Pero te gusta la tarta de calabaza y el zumo de calabaza, ¿no?

- Sí, ¿y qué?

- Que la calabaza es una verdura, James.

Continúan discutiendo hasta que la comida se termina y pasan a los postres. Remus se sirve un poco de helado de chocolate mientras trata de explicarle a su amigo que, efectivamente, las calabazas crecen de la tierra y son plantas. James, respaldado por Sirius y Peter, afirma que "las calabazas no son verduras porque son naranjas, y la verdura es verde. Verdura viene de verde, Remus, pensaba que lo sabías." Al final, decide que es imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a los chicos, y se limita a sonreír. En el fondo, le divierten ese tipo de conversaciones.

Después del banquete se dirigen a sus dormitorios. Sirius, cansado de dormir en la litera de arriba, trata de convencer a James de que se la cambie "solo por hoy, Jimmy, te lo prometo". Éste, nada más entrar a la habitación, se apresura a volver a colgar la enorme bandera de color naranja de los Chudley Cannons. y Peter tiene que deshacer todo su baúl para lograr encontrar su pijama, que ha empaquetado al fondo del todo. Antes de dormir, charlan durante un rato; cuentan anécdotas sobre el verano, expectativas sobre el nuevo curso, y finalmente deciden acostarse. Concilian el sueño con una facilidad enorme, casi increíble, y pronto duermen, con la tranquilidad, por primera vez en meses, de encontrarse de nuevo en casa.


	17. Chapter 55

**Botones y escarabajos **

Remus lleva tres meses despertándose en su habitación en casa de su abuela: silenciosa, acogedora, algo oscura y pequeña; pero ante todo, silenciosa. Por eso, esa mañana, cuando se estira entre las sábanas rojas y los ojos le lloriquean después de haber dormido lo que le parecen cien horas, se siente extraño. Tres respiraciones familiares y al mismo tiempo lejanas acompañan su primer bostezo. _Vaya, Sirius ronca más que el año pasado, _el brazo del niño cuelga de la litera hacia la cama de James, en la que el chico, boca arriba abraza la almohada _pero… ¿cómo ha tenido tiempo de extender tanto sus cosas en unas horas que llevamos aquí? _Remus sonríe, en realidad todas las vacaciones se lamentó por no despertar envuelto en el desorden y el ruido que suponen sus compañeros de dormitorio. El joven licántropo se incorpora un poco y se aparta un par de mechones que caen desenfadados sobre su frente, después frota sus ojos cansados e instintivamente recorre con sus largos dedos la gigantesca cicatriz que le cruza la cara, sintiéndola, quemándose al tacto y helándose al mismo tiempo. No es capaz de recordar cuándo se la hizo ni cómo, simplemente sabe que siempre ha estado allí, que es lo primero que mira la gente y que le hace ser quien es. Sabe que hay formas de hacer desaparecer cicatrices, lo leyó el año pasado, pero Remus es consciente de que aunque pudiera tener un aspecto como el de los demás, las cicatrices que habitan en su interior seguirían mostrándose más brillantes y reales que una marca sobre la piel.

Decide que es suficiente reflexión como para haberse despertado hace escasos tres minutos y fija su atención en algo diferente. Un sonido que no debería estar allí.

En la habitación de los chicos siempre se escuchan cinco cosas (y solo cinco, ni una más ni una menos): por supuesto, los ronquidos de Sirius, la nariz taponada de Peter, las conversaciones esporádicas nocturnas de James en sueños, el ruido de sábanas del propio Remus incapaz de mantenerse quieto mientras duerme y el viento golpeando la ventana que incluso desde el año pasado nadie se ha dignado en arreglar y repiquetea contra la piedra. Así que cuando escucha ese sonido irreconocible el niño frunce el ceño, se apoya en el colchón para mirar en la semi-oscuridad, buscando una pista del origen y su mano encuentra algo alargado y rugoso que evidentemente no debería estar ahí. A Lupin se le congela la sangre en las venas y su pecho empieza a agitarse _es blando, es blando y caliente, Merlín, no quiero mirar _pero lo hace.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Normalmente, Remus habla bajito, grave y bajito, arrastrando las palabras, casi susurrando. Pocas personas han escuchado al niño gritar, pero esa mañana, Sirius; que se pone casi de pie sobre la litera con los puños en guardia buscando un enemigo invisible, James; que cae de la cama al suelo y murmura algo parecido a "la verdura para los conejos, mami" y Peter; que chilla asustado, sienten como sus oídos se resienten ante el tono agudo de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-es Sirius el primero en abrir la boca.

-E…Eso…-Remus tartamudea y se agazapa con la almohada como escudo, tan pegado a la pared que podría traspasarla-¡ESA COSA ESTABA COMIENDO QUESO EN MI CAMA!

-¡Susan!-Peter baja la escalerilla y casi se lanza sobre la rata marrón (o lo que queda de ella después de que Remus la haya golpeado contra la pared) y la coge entre las manos-¡Susan, despierta!

-¿La ha palmado?-pregunta con Sirius desde la litera de arriba.

-No creo…-Remus parece preocupado-¿Se ha muerto?

-¡No!-Peter se aparta de Lupin con los ojos llorosos-¡Le has hecho daño!

-¡Estaba comiendo asqueroso queso entre mis sábanas! A saber desde cuando ha estado ahí la maldita rata… Merlín, no quiero ni pensarlo.

-¡Es lo que hacen las ratas!-chilla el niño regordete-¡Y es un ratón! Remus, pídele perdón a Susan.

-Eso, Remus, pídele perdón al bicho.-ríe James desde el suelo.

El joven licántropo niega con la cabeza _sí, claro, pedirle perdón a una rata _y se levanta alejándose del pequeño animal.

-¡Pues si no le pides perdón a Susan me ofendes a mí!

Peter da media vuelta y sale de la habitación dando un portazo. Los tres niños no se mueven, pero no tarda en romperse el silencio.

-Has estampado la rata de Peter contra la pared.-dice James, como si se diese cuenta en ese momento de lo que ha ocurrido.

-¡No ha sido a propósito!-protesta Remus-Bueno… No es mi culpa que no la guarde en su jaula como es debido.

-Has estampado la rata de Peter contra la pared-repite el chico de gafas-. Creo que te quiero, Remus.

-Calla…-Lupin coge su cuidadoso uniforme de Hogwarts pulcramente doblado sobre la silla, junto con su cepillo de dientes-Vuelve a soñar con tus verduras.

-Eso, cállate, James-interviene Sirius dejándose caer con pesadez sobre el colchón-. Estaba disfrutando de una preciosa tarde en el campo con mi familia y me lo habéis estropeado.

-¿Disfrutando?-pregunta sorprendido Remus.

-¿Con tu familia?-añade James.

-Sí, estábamos en una pradera, mi madre y Régulus corrían delante de mí y… Yo llevaba un bate en la mano.

James se ríe exageradamente mientras vuelve a cubrirse con las mantas y Remus, desde la puerta pone los ojos en blanco con su media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-No os quedéis dormidos otra vez, volveré a despertaros.-susurra cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los dos niños hacen sendos gestos idénticos con las manos de "_sí, sí, Remus, lo que tú digas" _y entierran las cabezas en las almohadas.

Una hora después de lo que pasará a la historia como "la mañana en la que Remus Lupin casi asesinó a Susan", el propio Remus ocupa el primer pupitre del aula de Transformaciones. Peter, sentado en el otro extremo de la clase le lanza miradas acusadoras. James y Sirius bostezan sobre sus asientos al final de la clase con las cabezas apoyadas sobre los brazos.

McGonagall entra en ese momento en el aula, con pasos rápidos y regios y simplemente se detiene delante de los dos niños somnolientos y tuerce la boca.

-¿Cansados nada más llegar?

-Hola-sonríe James, como quien saluda a un viejo colega-, ¿qué tal el verano, profesora?

-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia, Potter.

La bruja gira sobre sí misma haciendo que la capa mueva el aire y luego saca la varita apuntando a un enorme baúl que se abre provocando un ruido sordo.

-Seguro que no te ha contestado porque Dumbledore le ha dado calabazas.-susurra Sirius.

-¿Tú crees? Yo no le daría calabazas a McGonagall si fuese Dumbledore…-los dos niños hablan en voz baja _porque el tema es peligroso, tío_-Quiero decir, mi madre siempre me dice que a Dumbledore se le va a pasar el arroz.

-¿Pasar el arroz? No sé. Pero Jimmy, sé que te gusta McGonagall, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes cada diez minutos.

-¡Que no me gusta!-eleva la voz demasiado y toda la clase les fulmina con la mirada.

-Vaya, Potter, si tan poco le interesa la teoría sobre transformar el cristal en agua debido, supongo, a sus maravillosas dotes para esta asignatura, ¿qué tal si para mañana me entrega una redacción sobre las teorías de la transformación transustancial?

-¿Las qué?

-Hoy, en la parte práctica, utilizaremos escarabajos y espero que al final de la clase todo el mundo sea capaz de haber conseguido que se transformen en botones. Y si digo botones, son botones. No quiero escarabajos de color amarillo ni botones con patas.

La bruja hace una demostración _jo, así parece muy fácil _dice Sirius mientras observa a su escarabajo, moviendo las patas con lentitud, boca arriba. La clase entera comienza a agitar sus varitas. Remus en la primera fila mira a izquierda y derecha y luego apunta entrecerrando los ojos; la primera vez no ocurre nada, la segunda el animalillo emite un sonido lastimero y finalmente, a la tercera su cuerpo se reduce hasta convertirse en un perfecto botón amarillo.

El resto de alumnos no parece tener demasiada suerte: Lily Evans es de las pocas que lo consigue en su cuarto o quinto intento, pero el escarabajo de Sabine, a su lado, empieza a arder provocando gritos de horror entre las niñas más cercanas. En el otro extremo, el animal de Peter cae de la mesa y desaparece entre los pies de los demás, Sirius acaba hartándose y decide que colocar el suyo en el pelo de la chica de delante es más divertido. Ella chilla y patalea, después se escucha un sonoro "cruch", seguido de un alarido de Peter, que observa cómo su "material escolar" no es ahora más que un montón de tripas espachurradas.

-¡Sirius Black!-McGonagall se acerca a su pupitre con los ojos encendidos-¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¿Se puede saber cuándo pretende prestar un mínimo de atención en mis clases? Y usted, Potter, ¿no piensa intentarlo?

James se sobresalta y mira a la bruja con duda: más de media clase tiene los ojos fijos en él, expectantes. El niño frunce el ceño _oh, vamos, Remus, deja de mirarme así_. El joven licántropo tiene sus ojos azules enfocados en su amigo "va, James, no seas tonto". Pero James no se llama James Potter por nada, así que simplemente se encoge de hombros y deja la varita sobre el pupitre.

-¿Así que no anda bien de amores?

El sonido emitido por la profesora es igual al bufido de un gato; sus puños se crispan e intenta decir algo pero en el último segundo cambia de opinión y se dirige a toda la clase.

-Es suficiente. Cinco puntos para Evans, Lupin, Milles y Lovne. El resto puede empezar a practicar o no dejaré que vuelvan por mi clase-a través de las gafas mira a los dos Gryffindor-, Potter, ven. Ya.

Sirius le da un codazo _te va a pedir una cita _y Remus aún tiene tiempo de darle un sermón "siempre igual", "te puede tu orgullo" y "no me parece bien tu actitud" antes de salir de clase. Peter pasa al lado de los tres con la cabeza bien alta.

-Sirius, James.-les saluda y continúa su camino.

-¿Acaba de ignorarme?-pregunta Remus con la boca abierta.

-Eso o ya se le ha pegado la ceguera de Jimmy y…-el resto de la frase no se llega a escuchar desde el interior del aula, en la que McGonagall recoge varios pergaminos de la mesa.

James no se mueve, se mira los pies, es completamente consciente del tipo de reprimenda que va a recibir, y la verdad es que _no tengo ningunas ganas de perder el tiempo con esto._

-El año pasado sacaste un cien en mi examen-dice entonces la bruja, sin darse la vuelta-, y tu parte práctica era impecable.

-Tuve suerte, profesora.

-¿Te crees que soy idiota?

James se da cuenta de que no le está tratando de usted y empieza a juguetear con las mangas del jersey. _No es que me guste McGonagall_, _esa estúpida idea solamente se le pude ocurrir al inútil de Sirius, _lo que pasa es que cuando James ve a la bruja siente que quiere hacer algo con su vida y _Merlín, eso sí que da miedo. _Él. James Potter. Querer hacer algo con su vida. Aspiraciones de futuro. Eso no es lógico. _Tal vez el James Potter de otra dimensión sí que piense esas cosas pero…_

-No, profesora.

-¿Por qué no has transformado el escarabajo, Potter? ¿No te ves capaz de hacerlo?  
-Claro que puedo hacerlo.-contesta molesto.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

-Porque no me apetecía.

Ahora sí, Minerva se da la vuelta, apoya las manos en el escritorio y suspira.

-No puedo entenderlo, sé cuando un alumno tiene talento y no soy capaz de comprender por qué no querrías hacer las cosas bien, ¿te da vergüenza que tus compañeros piensen que no eres un idiota?

-¿Eh?-James casi se ríe-Mis compañeros no piensan que soy idiota. Se hace el silencio-¿QUÉ? ¿EN SERIO LO PIENSAN?

-Potter, espero que en mi próxima clase sea capaz de convertir el escarabajo en botón o le suspenderé la asignatura.

-¡Oh, vamos!-el niño se queja-Tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre las teorías de la transformación _transuficial_, ¿no le vale con eso?

- Transustancial, Potter.

-¿Y qué he dicho?

-Ese trabajo te servirá para aprender más cosas sobre la asignatura. La verdad es que no tendría que habértelo mandado, pero creo que te será útil. En cuanto a lo de tener mucha tarea… Si transformases el escarabajo aquí y ahora no tendrías que practicar después de clase.

James suspira, saca la varita del bolsillo y se acerca a su mesa. Se pone la mano en la cintura y apunta al animal que da vueltas lentamente. Hay un brillo casi blanco que les ciega parcialmente a ambos y un pequeño botón dorado repiquetea sobre la madera hasta que se queda inmóvil.

-Quiero que tenga en cuenta que esto ha podido ser fruto de la suerte.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-la bruja pasa de largo para salir del aula, pero con la mano en el pomo se vuelve al recordar algo-¡Ah! Los puntos.

-¿Puntos?-los ojos de James brillan con emoción.

-Sí, claro, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por meterse en mi vida personal-otra vez de usted-. Buenos días, Potter.


	18. Chapter 56

**Los niños buenos no comen con las manos**

Sirius introduce un enorme trozo de tarta de melaza en la boca al mismo tiempo que alcanza un gigantesco cuenco con pudding. Remus, sentado justo delante de él le observa con cierto recelo, incapaz de comprender cómo es posible que un ser humano normal y corriente pueda engullir tal cantidad de alimentos en tan poco tiempo, _a veces Sirius no parece humano. _El propio Lupin tiene el plato (vajilla de plata), ocupado por una loncha de pavo relleno y patatas; el niño intenta probar un trozo pero quema demasiado, así que con calma coloca los cubiertos sobre la mesa, cruza los dedos y observa cómo sus dos amigos engullen, ahora, un pastel de carne, con ferocidad. Peter parece a punto de reventar cuando una capa ondea al lado del joven hombre-lobo y James se sienta en el banco. Sorprendentemente no hace ademán de lanzarse sobre los platos y en su lugar comienza a desmigar un trozo de pan de forma distraída.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu cita con McGonagall?-Sirius se detiene un segundo para preguntar con mala intención.

-Cállate.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?-interviene Remus sonando apaciguador.

-No, bueno, que el contador de Gryffindor habrá bajado unos cuantos puntos…

-¿Tan mal besas?

-Sirius-la amenaza en el tono de Lupin es más que evidente _hay que saber cuando cerrar la boca, amigo_-, ¡no importa! Siempre perdemos puntos, todos.

James asiente y de golpe coge un ala de pollo y la muerde, con tal entusiasmo que casi se levanta del banco.

-¡LAS PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH SON PRONTO!

-¿Y ese cambio de humor?-Remus no sabe si reír o preocuparse de verdad _James cambia de humor mucho más que de calzoncillo, pero supongo que es lo habitual._En realidad los tres están acostumbrados a los cambios bruscos de actitud del joven Potter. Hay pocas cosas en el mundo que ponen triste a James, se podría decir que casi ningún hecho es capaz de borrarle esa sonrisa permanente y brillante, pero cuando algo le preocupa, sus ojos habitualmente rebosantes de luz se apagan, se sumen en las tinieblas y simplemente finge estar bien. Remus es experto en heridas internas, y _Merlín sabe que a construirme una máscara de falsa felicidad no me gana nadie _y como experto, sabe de sobras que James siente más de lo que muestra. Pero a veces es complicado comprender que el niño más feliz del planeta (aproximadamente) que es James Potter, pueda sentir algo parecido a la tristeza: James no se enfada casi nunca, jamás se preocupa por sacar una mala nota, tampoco se sume en la miseria por recibir docenas de castigos, incluso por cosas que él no ha hecho. Nunca nadie verá al niño de gafas perder la compostura en una discusión "está bien, si tú quieres, así será" o "cada uno opina lo que quiere". Y son reacciones tan maduras que a veces Remus Lupin se pregunta qué clase de persona es su amigo y quién es ese niño que sonríe con un simple "hoy hay empanadilla de queso para cenar". Hay veces que esa máscara parece resquebrajarse, y es entonces cuando Lupin intenta ver más allá, intenta echar un vistazo a través de las grietas, pero nunca lo consigue. _Y hasta Circe es consciente de lo mucho que me molesta._

Desde que Remus tiene memoria ha sido capaz de realizar análisis bastante detallados de las personas con solo mirarles a los ojos. No tiene ninguna duda de cómo es Sirius: desde el primer momento supo que tras esa montaña de confianza y ganas de llevar la contraria hay un niño que lo que más desea en el mundo es sentir cariño. Sirius no lo dice, pero Remus lo sabe. Los abrazos de James provocan en el joven Black un sentimiento que jamás ha experimentado en su vida. Y es que Lupin sabe que Sirius desea una familia, y desde luego, él, día a día hace todo lo posible para cumplir ese deseo.

Por otro lado está Peter, el licántropo jamás ha conocido a nadie tan fácil de leer._Amigos._ Peter quiere conseguir amigos loca y desesperadamente, y es tal la simpleza de su felicidad que un "Buenos días, Peter" por parte de James, un "Ey" de Sirius o un "¿Cómo estás, Peter?" de él mismo, hacen un efecto calcado al de las mejores fórmulas mágicas que existen.

Pero ahí está James. Mimado, egocéntrico, noble y cariñoso. Y sin embargo hay algo que se le escapa.

-Es porque se cree que le van a coger de buscador…-brama Sirius-Cuando es evidente que no puedes ser buscador porque eres ciego.

-¡Voy a ser el primer buscador miope de la Historia de Hogwarts!-exclama James con los ojos encendidos-Todo el mundo hablará de mí y de que nunca jamás nadie me quitó una Snitch.

-Creo que lo harás bien, James.-murmura Peter casi con la boca cubierta por una copa de oro.

-Claro que lo harás bien-Remus sonríe-. Sirius también cree que lo conseguirás, pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes, Remus?-el niño se indigna-No soy un libro de los tuyos que puedas manosear y leer de arriba abajo.

Lupin no contesta, baja la vista a su plato y se atreve a probar un poco _ya no quema_y continúa con la lenta y pausada tarea que es para él comer. James tamborilea con los dedos sobre la madera y luego coge un tenedor, chasquea la lengua y habilidosamente pincha una patata del plato de Remus.

-¡Eh!

-¿No me das?

-Pero si está esa bandeja de ahí llena de patatas.

-Ya, pero yo quiero _esas._

Remus suspira e inclina el plato para verter el contenido en el de su amigo, que sonríe ampliamente y ataca como si no hubiese comido en meses; después vuelve a alcanzar al fuente _¡y ahora quema otra vez! _y se sirve su propia comida, cruzando los dedos para que a James no se le antoje volver a alimentarse de su plato.

-Remus, ¿te presentarás a las pruebas del equipo?-pregunta Sirius como quien le dice "Oye, Remus, ¿te has leído La Divina Comedia?" o "Remus, ¿esta blusa pega con este pantalón?".

-¿Bromeas?-casi ríe-¿De verdad crees que voy a subirme al palo de un objeto que sirve para barrer el suelo?

-¡Fa, Guemus!-James interviene con la boca llena de _mis patatas, te estás comiendo mis patatas_-Ci quiefres podembos ensegñarte.

-No, gracias.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?-pregunta Peter tímidamente.

-No.

-¿Te has enfadado?-James se inclina a él con dramatismo y pone pucheros.

-Quita esa cara Potter, o tendré que partírtela.-bufa Sirius.

-Ah, ¿eso crees?-James le pasa el brazo por el hombro a Remus-Ey, Remus, en una pelea entre Sirius y yo ¿quién crees que ganaría?

Se quedan los cuatro en silencio, tres pares de ojos fijos en el rostro tenso del niño rubio, que entrecierra los ojos, parece que va a hablar, pero después cambia de idea. Cruza los dedos sobre la mesa. Mira primero a James, después a Sirius, en un segundo echa un fugaz vistazo al cielo sobre su cabeza, que torna anaranjado _creo que hay veces que Dumbledore manipula lo que vemos para que el cielo sea más bonito visto desde el interior, y ¡vaya! ¡Qué buen gusto tiene este hombre!_seguidamente tose para aclararse la garganta e incluso parece que su voz suena más potente cuando decide hablar por fin.

-La humanidad.

Remus ha leído muchas veces sobre las bombas atómicas, sabe que son probablemente el invento muggle más terrorífico que se pueda imaginar. También sabe que durante la II Guerra Mundial que libraron los muggles se emplearon dos bombas de ese calibre. Leyó que cuando una bomba atómica cae, los oídos no escuchan nada, los ojos quedan ciegos e incluso el alma se desintegra en el interior del cuerpo. Aquel día, el pequeño Lupin siente algo parecido: Sirius agarra un cuenco lleno de arroz con leche y como el tirador más experto, vacía su contenido en el aire. El _es líquido pero con cierto espesor_ vuela sobre la mesa y empapa a Remus por completo. James a su lado ríe como un energúmeno y _lo hago en defensa de Remus, no es que quiera buscar problemas _en un gesto parecido al de su mejor amigo hace que en un par de segundos Sirius "me paso diez minutos acicalándome cada mañana" Black, pasa a convertirse en Sirius "mi pelo está lleno de zumo de calabaza" Black. Todo el comedor se vuelve hacia ellos cuando Sirius incapaz de contenerse más tiempo grita cosas como "POTTER ACABARÉ CON TU VIDA" o "JIMMY NO VERÁS SALIR EL SOL MAÑANA". Remus boquea incapaz de moverse, con la túnica manchada y el pelo pegajoso _me han manchado. Me han llenado de comida. Estoy sucio. _Solamente Peter lo ve venir, porque los otros dos están demasiado ocupados restregándose comida por el pelo. Remus, con su habitual calma, se pone de pie en el banco, coge con una mano un plato con tarta de melocotón y otro con tarta de plátano y como quien deposita un suave jarrón de la dinastía Ming en una mesa de cristal, las impacta contra las cabezas de sus dos amigos.

Los dos niños no se mueven. James se quita restos de tarta _no puede ser que sea melocotón _de los cristales de las gafas y Sirius _plátano, es asqueroso plátano_observa cómo el bizcocho húmedo se desliza por su mejilla derecha.

Al instante, James empieza a reír, con tantas ganas que es imposible no contagiarse, así que Remus se le une y segundos después se tienen que llevar las manos a la tripa, doblándose sobre sí mismos porque _me hace daño _se queja el niño de gafas. Sirius tarda un poco más, pero su risa de perro no tarda en atronar en todo el Gran Comedor _Remus Lupin, eres un ser despreciable _por su parte y _Remus, te juro que necesito que crees un club de fans para poder firmar el primero _por parte de James.

Peter intenta avisar, levanta el brazo, e incluso balbucea algunas palabras sueltas, pero evidentemente es imposible evitar que una mano como una garra se clave en los hombros de Remus y James.

-Voy a dejar de ser jefa de esta casa simplemente para que dejen de incordiarme.

-Profesora, yo… Lo siento, profesora.-Remus se pone rígido, como siempre que huele el castigo. Pero esa vez es diferente. Ve a Sirius delante de él, con el pelo oscuro lleno de zumo de calabaza y las mejillas llenas de tarta y la risa vuelve a su garganta. Clara. Cristalina.

-¡Señor Lupin!-McGonagall abre los ojos completamente impresionada ante la reacción de su mejor alumno.

-Yo…-Remus jadea-No… No puedo evit…evitarlo, profe… profesora.

-Jo, Remus, reírte delante de una profesora tan genial como la señorita McGonagall…-James entra en acción-Esto tiene que costar un castigo por lo menos, ¿verdad?

-Potter…-Minerva tuerce la boca y observa a los tres niños cubiertos de comida. Sirius desviando la mirada como si la cosa no fuese con él. James sonriente y con ojos tímidos _a mí no me engañas, delincuente. _Y Remus, riendo como si no hubiera mañana-¿Algún día aprenderá a mantener esa bocaza suya cerrada? Vayan a lavarse ahora mismo y que no se repita.

Con ojos como platos observan cómo la bruja se marcha hacia la mesa de los profesores. Remus se fija, a través de las lágrimas que perlan sus ojos, en la mirada de Albus Dumbledore _¿Está sonriendo?_

-¡Increíble!-Sirius se estira-Remus se ríe en la cara de McGonagall y ni se lleva un castigo, llego a ser yo y estaría en el Bosque Prohibido siendo ejecutado por centauros o algo así.

-No es cierto…-Lupin parece calmarse mientras se levantan, pero Peter se queda sentando, con ojos anhelantes que vacilan entre el plato de comida y las espaldas de sus tres amgos-Me ha entrado la risa tonta. Es humanamente entendible.

-No le quieras robar la novia a James…

-Yo no le quitaría a Lily Evans nunca.

-¿Evans? ¿Lily? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-James parece empezar a prestar atención a la conversación y los otros dos niegan con la cabeza exasperados.

-Que nos ha dicho que no te quiere ni ver porque eres un gafotas, Jimmy.

-¡Sí, claro!-exclama molesto-¿Sabes qué? ¡Slytherin el último que llegue a las duchas!

-¡NO!-Remus vacila y coge a James de la capa, tropezando con sus propios pies y en un segundo caen los dos al suelo, uno encima del otro-Perdón…

-De verdad que nunca entenderé por qué narices sois mis amigos.-Sirius les mira desde su altura, con los brazos cruzados y medio sonríe.

Remus no se levanta, apoya los brazos sobre el pelo revuelto de James, que se queja_"_Remus, quita, quita, que pesas_" _y sonríe.

-Porque no puedes vivir sin nosotros.


	19. Chapter 57

**Condenadamente idiotas**

Nadie usa nunca las duchas del sexto piso. Incluso los sábados por la mañana, cuando el baño de la Sala Común de Gryffindor está a rebosar, los alumnos prefieren trasladarse hasta las del quinto. No hay ningún motivo particular, en realidad; quizás muchos no saben siquiera que existen. Pero no hay forma alguna de que alguien como ellos, que tras su primer año ya conocen el castillo tan bien que podrían recorrerlo de arriba a abajo de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados, no supieran de su existencia. Más antiguas, un tanto más siniestras. Uno de los grifos no cierra del todo bien y deja caer una gota de agua al frío suelo de mármol ennegrecido cada_aproximadamente diez segundos, _algo que indudablemente resulta un tanto irritante_. _Los tres espejos que antiguamente reposaban sobre los lavabos habían sido rotos en cientos de pedazos en algún momento, y nadie se había molestado en repararlos. Remus sabe que han elegido ir a estas y no a otras porque, aunque intenten aparentar lo contrario, ninguno de sus dos amigos quiere ser visto en aquellas condiciones. James tiene todo el pelo lleno de trocitos de melocotón pegajosos y mezclados con pequeñas migas de la masa del pastel: el flequillo, la parte de atrás del cabello e incluso los hombros y el cuello de la camisa. Sirius ha logrado, por el camino, limpiarse el pelo con las manos de la mejor forma que ha podido, pero aun así conserva enormes manchas de color amarillento en la pechera y la espalda. _Como si se hubiese bañado en pudding. _El chico de pelo rubio ríe internamente. No ha sido una reacción propia de él. No, desde luego que no lo ha sido. Nadie nunca jamás hubiera podido imaginarse que Remus Lupin, el chico estudioso, el que vive entre las paredes de la biblioteca, "ese chico de primero" que sacó 100 puntos en todos su exámenes el curso pasado, e incluso superó la calificación máxima en varias asignaturas, fuese a dejarse atrapar de aquella forma por el juego infantil y animal de los otros dos. Pero es que a veces se le olvida. Se le olvida que es un chico tranquilo, paciente, alguien que piensa las cosas dos veces, y recuerda (o le hacen recordar) que es, al fin y al cabo, un niño. Un niño que ha reído a carcajadas tras ensuciar de arriba abajo a Sirius y James con tarta de plátano y melocotón, respectivamente. Ellos dos comienzan a quitarse la ropa rápidamente: se deshacen de la túnica y los jerséis y los lanzan, hechos una bola, a una esquina de la habitación, como si quemasen. Después comienzan a desabrocharse los botones de las camisas.

- En serio, Remus, la próxima vez que te apetezca mancharme con algo, tírame encima lo que quieras. Me da igual que sea chocolate, miel, tomate, mostaza, sopa hirviendo, cien litros de aceite, mocos de Peter… ¡Por mí, como si me tiras un cuenco entero de alitas de pollo una a una! Pero te juro que como vuelvas a ponerme encima una sola pizca de repugnante plátano pienso hacerme con un millón de ellos y metértelos por todos los orificios de tu cuerpo que encuentre hasta que me supliques piedad.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el plátano? - ríe Remus. - El amarillo te sienta bien con tu color de pelo, si es eso lo que te preocupa, Sirius.

- ¡QUE ES REPUGNANTE! Dios, tiene esa textura horrible y ese olor y… Da grima. Muchísima grima. Creo que voy a vomitar… - se lleva la mano a la boca y finge tener arcadas.

- Perdona, pero… ¿¡MELOCOTÓN?! Es… Es… Tiene la piel como peluda… Es como si te comieses un ratón o algo así. Y es viscoso… Y se te pega a las manos… Y… ¡Huelo a melocotón! ¡En serio, Remus! ¡Voy a matarte! - James ha acabado de desvestirse y se lanza sobre éste último, únicamente vestido con la ropa interior y tratando de mancharle con la sustancia pringosa de la que tiene llena el pelo y las manos.

Y de repente Remus se da cuenta de por qué nadie usa nunca jamás aquel cuarto de baño. En frente de ellos, en el lado derecho de la habitación, separados únicamente del resto del baño por un muro bajo, cinco cabezales de ducha. Y nada más. Sin una pared de separación. Ni una cortina. Un cristal. Cualquier cosa. Nada. No hay nada. Cree que su corazón se va a partir en cien millones de trozos y va a desmayarse.

Van a verlas.

A las decenas de profundas cicatrices que surcan su delgado cuerpo y su piel pálida de lado a lado, de distintos tamaños y anchuras. Unas más profundas y otras más leves y que terminarán por desaparecer con el tiempo. Unas cuantas a lo largo del costado, otras en la espalda. Una de ellas, la que le recorre horizontalmente de hombro a hombro y tiene un color grisáceo, es posiblemente la primera que se hizo; al menos, la recuerda ahí desde siempre. Las marcas del lobo. Los arañazos violentos de la Luna. Aquello que le marca y le distancia y le transforma de alguien completamente normal a un monstruo, un bicho raro. Eso. Y van a verlas.

- Eh, Remus, ¿no vas a ducharte? ¿Quieres seguir manchado de arroz con leche el resto de tu vida o qué? ¡Quítate la ropa! Podremos resistirnos a tu atractivo, de verdad. - James le increpa a desvestirse y él solo sabe responder echándose a temblar.

Retirar el jersey es fácil; desabrochar todos los botones de la camisa se convierte, de repente, en tarea de titanes. Finalmente, y a falta de otro remedio, la deja caer suavemente al suelo y mira hacia donde se encuentran sus amigos. O hacia donde _se encontraban _sus amigos.

_Pero qué demonios._

De repente, nota como _algo _le agarra por ambos lados, de los dos brazos, y se encuentra a unos sonrientes y _oh dios _desnudos Sirius y James, uno a cada lado, empujándole hacia la pared. Remus frena con las dos manos y mientras el primero le sujeta con fuerza, el otro acciona el botón que hace que el agua comience a correr. Remus se da cuenta, un segundo antes de quedar empapado de pies a cabeza, de que, como aquellas duchas no las usa nunca apenas nadie, el agua tiene que estar…

- ¡FRÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESTÁ FRÍAAAAAAAA! - trata de liberarse pero es demasiado tarde, y el agua casi congelada cae sobre su cabeza.

Su pelo chorrea líquido y hace que se le mojen también los pies. Sirius estalla en enormes risotadas y James, que aún no parece satisfecho con la broma, coloca las manos bajo el agua para después restregarlas por la espalda del chico, hasta ese momento aún seca.

Remus se retuerce _me ha tocado _ante el tacto húmedo _está frío _y gélido _me ha tocado. _Solo un segundo después, tiene a dos niños de doce años manoseándole los hombros, el estómago y la parte baja de los muslos, que encuentran tremendamente divertida la forma en la que sus músculos se contraen y tiritan al contacto con el líquido helado. Le están viendo. Las cicatrices son especialmente sensibles, y siente como se congela y arde y duele al mismo tiempo cuando las rozan_juraría que nadie me ha tocado aquí nunca jamás_, pero no dicen nada. No las miran, no prestan atención, no hacen ningún comentario, solo juegan y se divierten. Le aceptan tal y como es.

Remus agradece enormemente que el grifo siga abierto y el agua de la ducha, ahora algo más caliente, siga resbalando sobre él, disimulando una pequeña lágrima de felicidad que se desliza desde el rabillo del ojo hasta su barbilla y después se pierde entre las demás gotas y el sonido de las risas de Sirius y James.

La primera impresión que tiene cualquiera cuando conoce a Sirius y a James es, posiblemente, que son estúpidos. No cualquier tipo de estúpidos, si no ese tipo de estúpido cuya estupidez es extremadamente contagiosa. Lleva un tiempo ver más allá de ello: percatarse de la bondad de James, de los sentimientos positivos ocultos tras el odio y el sarcasmo de Sirius. Si consigues ver tras las apariencias y profundizar en su interior, encontrarás a dos chicos completamente normales, inteligentes, llenos de ilusiones y buenas intenciones. El caso es que, a veces, solo a veces, podría confirmarse que…

_Que son condenadamente idiotas._

Y por eso, porque son condenadamente idiotas, han obviado por completo el hecho de que si pretendían darse una ducha para limpiar toda la suciedad sobre ellos tras la pelea en el comedor, deberían haber pensado que quizás necesitarían algo para secarse después.

- No hemos traído toallas, ¿verdad? - se lamenta Remus, mientras se sienta en el suelo y tirita de frío en una esquina, con las rodillas encogidas.

- Hm… No. - Sirius no sabe realmente si reír o llorar, y mira a James. - ¿Tienes tu varita?

- Pueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees… No. Las dejamos abajo, sobre la mesa. Supongo que Peter habrá cogido.

_Perfecto._

Discuten, echan a suertes quien será el que tendrá que vestirse de nuevo, aún empapado, e ir hasta la habitación para buscar un par de toallas con las que secarse.

- Mi ropa está toda mojada porque os habéis creído muy graciosos - Remus mira a los dos chicos entre la risa y el llanto - y os ha apetecido meterme bajo el agua fría cuando aún llevaba pantalones.

- ¡Pero ha sido gracioso, tío! - replica Sirius.

- Lo ha sido, sí, claro, pero yo no puedo ir.

- ¡Sirius, ve tú! ¡Me resfriaré! ¡Cogeré una pulmonía! ¡No puedo ser yo! - James tose fingidamente en voz baja.

- Ni hablar, James, has sido tú el inútil que ha empezado todo.

- ¡PERO SI HAS SIDO TÚ EL QUE ME HA TIRADO EL ARROZ ENCIMA!

- ¡PERO PORQUE ME HAS PROVOCADO!

- Vale, está bien… - James se da cuenta de que no puede ganar esa batalla y agarra, de mala gana, una camisa y un pantalón, y comienza a vestirse.

James piensa que vestirte con ropa seca cuando estás mojado es raro. La tela se le pega a la piel y cada vez que se mueve, le roza, y tiene un tacto desagradable y le hace sentirse incómodo. Su pelo todavía rebosa líquido, y los hombros de la camisa pronto están húmedos también. Se da cuenta de lo ridículo que parece, _como si me hubiera duchado con el uniforme puesto o algo así _y piensa que _oh, por Merlín, espero no cruzarme con Lily…_

Cuando se dispone a salir por la puerta del cuarto de baño, escucha la voz de Sirius a sus espaldas.

- Oye, Gafotas, ¿por qué te viene tan grande el uniforme de repente?

James sonríe y sale de la habitación triunfal mientras contesta.

- Porque me he puesto el tuyo.

Camina por el corredor del sexto piso escuchando, de fondo, los alaridos de su mejor amigo "has mojado mi uniforme, Potter, te juro que esta no la cuentas, y ni siquiera te has puesto ropa interior, ¡qué asco, tío! ¡Vas a morir!". No le hacen falta más de dos pasos para que James añada "tener que andar descalzo y mojado con ropa seca encima" a su lista de "cosas que espero que nunca jamás tenga que volver a experimentar", en uno de los primeros puestos. Las prendas se adhieren más a su cuerpo con cada paso, y la fricción entre la parte interior de los muslos hace un ruido extraño y chirriante. Además, los pasillos están repletos de alumnos que vuelven de comer y suben a sus habitaciones o a la Sala Común de sus casas para terminar los deberes o entretenerse charlando con sus compañeros. Así que, en efecto, no hay nada en el mundo que vaya a salvar a James Potter de ser visto de esa manera, chorreando agua, descalzo y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Para rematar la escena, lleva las gafas empañadas por la diferencia de temperatura entre el frío baño y la calidez de los pasillos. Sube las escaleras a la carrera, ante las atónitas miradas de los estudiantes más mayores, y en el último escalón antes de entrar al pasillo donde se encuentra el retrato de la Señora Gorda, resbala y cae al suelo de bruces, generando unas leves risitas de un grupo de chicas de su curso, que cuchichean en una esquina, entre las que se encuentra _no, por favor, no puede ser, _en efecto, Lily.

Está allí, con tres chicas más, en las que no se fija. James trata de levantarse y recuperar la compostura lo más rápido posible, mientras observa a la chica pelirroja con (lo que él cree que es) disimulo.

Lleva el pelo recogido en una larga cola de caballo, salvo un par de mechones, que caen desordenada pero armoniosamente a los lados de la cara, enmarcando los enormes ojos y resaltando la palidez de su piel y las diminutas pecas de debajo de los ojos y encima de la nariz. Y va vestida simplemente con el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero James habría jurado que nadie jamás en toda la historia de la humanidad habría conseguido de tal forma que la simple túnica negra le sentase mejor que el vestido más caro y bonito del mundo. Pasa al lado del grupo de niñas y saluda, tratando de parecer interesante y quitándole importancia a su torpeza.

- Buenas tardes, señoritas. - y después sonríe con inocencia.

- ¿Te has caído al Lago, Potter? - le responde una niña de pelo negro y con las cejas demasiado pobladas de la que él y Sirius suelen hacer chistes en secreto por no ser demasiado agraciada. No tiene ni la menor idea de cómo se llama, pero si consigue dejarle mal delante de Lily, _posiblemente sea lo último que haga._

- He tenido que salvar a un pobre niño de primero que había sido atrapado por el calamar gigante. Ha sido una lucha encarnizada, pero he ganado. - contesta él, provocando un pequeño "guaaau" en voz baja por otra de las amigas de Lily, esta vez con el pelo rubio y de baja estatura. Ella, sin embargo, no se inmuta siquiera.

James decide irse de allí antes de volver a poner en evidencia su propia estupidez delante de la chica que le gusta, murmura "criadillas de dragón" y la Señora Gorda le deja pasar hacia los dormitorios. Allí, coge una toalla para él, otras dos para Sirius y Remus, se seca rápidamente, cambia el uniforme que lleva puesto por otro suyo (y esta vez de su talla) y se dirige de vuelta al lavabo, dispuesto a torturar a Sirius y despedazarle en cientos de pequeños trocitos por haber hecho que se dejase en evidencia delante de Ella. Porque cuando piensa en Lily, hablar de "ella" suena algo así como "Ella", con mayúscula. Ella y no otra. Lily. Lily Evans.

Pocos segundos después de que se reúna con sus amigos, los tres, ya secos, se disponen a continuar con sus actividades habituales y olvidar lo ocurrido cuando Peter irrumpe en la habitación, muy nervioso.

- ¡Chicos! Dios, ¡es terrible! ¡No os podéis creer lo que he escuchado decir a unos chicos de tercero!


	20. Chapter 58

**Dejarse llevar**

Peter observa cómo sus tres amigos abandonan el Gran Comedor; desearía ir con ellos, por supuesto, pero aún no ha terminado de comer y su estómago ruge con impaciencia. Devora un panecillo untado en mantequilla y lo acompaña con un filete de carne bañado en una salsa _no sé qué es esto pero sabe genial _que provoca en su lengua un efecto explosivo. Bebe agua y se estira, incapaz de introducir nada más en su cuerpo. Después se levanta y recorre las mesas hacia la puerta, _vaya, no sé a dónde han podido ir_ así que decide que lo mejor es dirigirse a la Sala Común y esperar que alguno de ellos aparezca. Peter se siente raro, casi nunca camina solo, siempre sigue a James y Sirius o charla animadamente con Remus. Pero ahora no hay nadie y por alguna razón todo parece demasiado grande _¿los alumnos de primero eran todos tan altos el primer día? _Accidentalmente engancha el pie en uno de los escalones que suelen desaparecer y agradece que sus tres amigos no estén allí, porque probablemente tendrían tema para varios días seguidos.

Se angustia delante del cuadro de la Dama Gorda incapaz de recordar la contraseña _¿qué necesidad hay de cambiarla tanto?_ y tiene que esperar a que un alumno de cuarto, más alto que él y con el pelo ensortijado la diga por él. Después de agradecerle cien veces entra en la Sala Común.

-¡Peter, Peter!

Un niño bajito y brillantes ojos del color de la miel le observa suplicante, se llama Martyn Norrington, Peter lo sabe porque fue el primer chico en ser llamado a la casa Gyffindor en la selección, y al primero al que James y Sirius vitorearon de forma escandalosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres jugar a las cartas con nosotros?-señala a un grupo formado por una niña de la que desconoce el nombre y otro alumno delgado de rasgos asiáticos que es la primera vez que ve en su vida-Necesitamos a un miembro más.

-Sí, claro…-no tengo otra cosa que hacer mientras vuelven, puede ser divertido.

La niña, pelo rubio y corto, se llama Emily y el nombre de su compañero de ojos rasgados es Tian. Forman dos grupos de parejas y a Peter le toca colocarse a la derecha de la chica "¡Lo haremos bien!", asegura.

La verdad es que Peter no tiene mucha idea de cómo se juega, ni siquiera sabe el valor de cada carta, pero el entusiasmo de los pequeños le incita a dejarse llevar por su instinto y ganar dos manos de cinco.

-¡No está nada mal, Peter!

-Bueno…-el niño se sonroja-En realidad no sé jugar, la verdad es que podríais haber buscado a Remus… Seguro que Remus habría ganado todas las partidas.

-¿Remus Lupin?-Tian levanta la cabeza interesado-He escuchado que el año pasado obtuvo calificaciones perfectas en sus exámenes e incluso superó los cien puntos en alguno de ellos, ¿es cierto?

-¡Es cierto!-hay orgullo en las palabras del joven Pettigrew _al fin y al cabo Remus es mi amigo_-Yo ví las notas.

-¿Duermes con ellos verdad?-ahora es Emily la que se inclina hacia él con los ojos brillantes-¿Duermes con Potter y Black?

-Errr… Sí, claro, duermo con ellos.

-¿Y es cierto que entre los dos consiguieron perder más de doscientos puntos el año pasado?

-No sé yo si tantos…-ríe Peter-Pero supongo que algo así, James y Sirius siempre se meten en problemas.

-Escuché que encantaron la ropa interior de los de primero del año pasado de Slytherin-susurra Emily-y que se la intentaban poner y cada vez era más pequeña.

-Sí, ese fue James, quiero decir, la idea fue de James, él suele ser la mente perversa y Sirius el "valiente", el que hace las cosas…No es que James no sea valiente, pero supongo que es el tipo de persona que prefiere no mancharse las manos o… No sé…-Peter medio sonríe-Aunque en los planes grandes trabajan en equipo; Sirius encantó los calzoncillos, pero fue James el que después hizo que toda la ropa fuese de color rosa y el que tuvo que limpiar el suelo de la mazmorra 3 durante cuatro días seguidos.

-¡Vaya!-Martyn abre la boca haciendo una "o" enorme-¡Sois geniales, Peter!

El niño repite la frase en su cabeza varias veces, "¡Sois geniales, Peter!" _me ha incluido, realmente me ha incluido_, sonríe, tanto que casi le duelen las comisuras de los labios.

-Bueno… Son ellos, yo no…

-¡Tú eres igual de bueno!-exclaman los tres niños al mismo tiempo.

Un gruñido les hace darse la vuelta: James, con la ropa empapada y pegada al cuerpo _pero qué le ha pasado_ cruza la Sala Común murmurando algo como "Lily ya no querrá ni verme" o "Voy a matar a esos dos tontos de haba en cuanto les pille" y "Merlín tengo hasta la cola helada". No se fija en ellos, a pesar de que Peter levanta la mano para llamar su atención.

-¿Se ha dado una ducha con ropa?-pregunta perspicazmente Tian.

-¡Se le transparentaba todo!-exclama Emily con las mejillas encendidas.

Peter no entiende qué es lo que la chica interpreta por todo, cuando al niño simplemente se le veía la piel pálida bajo la camisa, pero está seguro de que si se enterase de que James Potter no tendría ningún problema en pasearse por la Sala Común sin ropa, tal vez le daría un microinfarto.

James no tarda en bajar, esta vez con un par de toallas colgadas al hombro y con un uniforme seco. Es tan rápido que a Peter le cuesta levantarse, despedirse de sus pequeños amigos con la mano y echar a correr tras él. Esquiva a varios grupos de chicas que le fulminan con la mirada y gira una esquina con tan mala pata que golpea una armadura _no te caigas, no te caigas_ y no se cae.

-¡Me parece increíble!-un chico de tercero de Ravenclaw mueve los brazos con indignación-Que suspendan las pruebas de Quidditch por mal tiempo… ¡Los buenos jugadores también vuelan bajo la lluvia!

_¿Han suspendido las pruebas de Quidditch? ¿Lo sabrán James y Sirius?_ Peter echa a correr como una flecha, tambaleándose cada vez que tiene que cambiar de dirección y dando pequeños saltitos para no perder de vista el pelo desordenado que destaca sobre una cabeza más baja que la media. Finalmente llega a un amplio corredor, en el sexto piso y con las manos pegadas al pecho observa las distintas puertas, hasta que llega a una de la que proceden voces: son las duchas.

Nervioso hace una entrada dramática _porque esta noticia es importante, ya verás qué caras se les quedan…_

- ¡Chicos! Dios, ¡es terrible! ¡No os podéis creer lo que he escuchado decir a unos chicos de tercero!-casi grita.

Remus y Sirius están envueltos en las tollas que James ha ido a buscar a la torre de Gryffindor, y éste último es el primero que se gira hacia él.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Peter le mira con recelo _¿qué se cree hablándome así? es más, ¿qué demonios le pasa para estar de tan mal humor?_ duda un segundo en contestar, porque _ya se enterarán… _pero al final se compadece (como siempre), respira hondo y continúa.

-Que las pruebas de Quidditch se retrasan por el mal tiempo, así que no vais a poder hacerlas pronto y…

-¡Genial!-Sirius levanta los brazos y la toalla cae al suelo, James se ríe demasiado alto y Remus se da la vuelta fingiendo escurrirse el pelo-¡Podremos practicar mucho más!

-¿No estáis tristes?-Peter abre la boca sorprendido _jamás les entenderé._

-¡Claro que no!-James da una zancada larga y le pasa los brazos a Remus por los hombros con dificultad _jo, Remus, has crecido_-¿Practicarás con nosotros para hacer las pruebas?

-Creo que preferiría tragarme un cuchillo antes que hacer eso.-Lupin intenta zafarse sin éxito y sus mejillas se tiñen de color cuando ve que la toalla ya no le cubre el pecho y que Sirius y Peter le observan.

-¿Un año conviviendo conmigo y todavía no sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero?-James se aparta y se revuelve el pelo todavía húmedo-Vas a practicar Quidditch, Remus Lupin.

-No.

-Me cuesta admitirlo pero si el idiota este quiere que pongas ese culo tuyo encima de un palo y que bailes claqué a dos metros sobre el suelo creo que es hora de que asumas que lo harás.-Sirius ya se ha puesto la camisa, o al menos lo ha intentado; la talla de James es más pequeña y Sirius es bastante más corpulento, por lo que los botones no acaban por cerrar y apenas puede doblar los brazos sin que la tela presione cada músculo de su piel. Además empieza a meterse los pantalones con dificultad porque todavía no se le han secado las piernas por completo y "diablos, me da pereza secarme a conciencia con estas toallas" y tiene que dejarlos sin abrochar porque apenas le pasan de los muslos. Con perspicacia coge el jersey y se lo coloca en la cintura, cubriendo el calzoncillo empapado, _Potter, esta te la devuelvo, condenado Cuatrojos._

Remus no dice nada _maldición, tiene razón_, les da la espalda y con cuidado y una rapidez poco habitual en él se las ingenia para evitar que vean demasiada piel, mientras se viste con la camisa. Se anuda la corbata al cuello y vuelve a colocarse sus limpios zapatos. Una vez que los dos están completamente arreglados (o lo que Sirius considera hacer buen uso del uniforme), salen los cuatro al corredor. Peter recuerda entonces algo y saca del bolsillo las tres varitas que los tres chicos se dejaron una hora antes en el Gran Comedor y se las devuelve.

-¡Oh!-James mueve la suya en el aire y un par de tiras de confeti explotan sobre sus cabezas.

Sirius se la guarda en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón _porque es de James y da igual si salen chispas y se le estropea. _Remus la introduce cuidadosamente entre los pliegues de su túnica y musita un suave "gracias" a Peter. Es Sirius el que decide no bajar por las escaleras principales "¡Seguro que por este lado encontramos algo!", es James el que asiente con emoción y es Remus el que niega con la cabeza inútilmente.

Caminan con lentitud, al fin y al cabo están cansados, pero sus ojos infantiles no pierden un detalle de los letreros que cubren las puertas; pasan por un aula que identifican como la de Estudios de Runas Antiguas y Sirius se encoge sobre sí mismo ¿_Quién en su sano juicio estudiaría algo como __**eso**__?_ y Remus se ve incapaz de cerrar la boca y contestar _Yo he investigado sobre la asignatura y me parece francamente interesante._

Se meten con él, _¡estudias demasiado, Remus!, _se lleva un empujón amistoso por parte de Sirius que casi le tira al suelo y tiene que apoyarse en el hombro de James que también se desestabiliza durante unos segundos.

La siguiente puerta no tiene letrero, así que abren y desanimados comprueban que se trata de un aula a la que por el polvo hace mucho que nadie le da un uso académico. Sirius cansado y aburrido se lanza al pomo de la puerta contigua y la abre, dejando escapar un bufido.

-Es el almacén de material, Sirius, lo pone ahí arriba.-Remus señala con su largo dedo.

-Aquí guardan las cosas de Quidditch ¿no?-pregunta James mientras entra como si fuese su casa y se tira al suelo para comenzar a rebuscar-Está muy desordenado.

-¡Vaya mierda de escobas que tiene este colegio!-Sirius aparta una vieja Barredora a la que le falta más de la mitad de la cola-Seguro que Dumbledore tiene como que millones de galeones para poder comprar cientos de escobas…

-Pero se lo gastará en calcetines, ¡o mejor!-a James le brillan los ojos-Seguro que se lo gasta en comprarle flores a McGonagall.

-¿Flores? ¡Qué poco sabes! Le comprará pienso de gato.

Los cuatro ríen al unísono durante un buen rato, mientras apartan varias túnicas de Quidditch viejas, alguna pizarra que alguien partió por la mitad años atrás e incluso varias botellas de pequeño tamaño que guardan en los bolsillos para investigar más tarde. _Seguro que es un filtro para matar gente _augura Sirius. Finalmente, Remus aparta una gigantesca manta y tose cuando el polvo se le mete por la nariz.

-¡Vaya!-James se arrodilla a su lado y abre el pequeño cofre-¡Son nuevas!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Remus observando las tres bolas que descansan sobre terciopelo marrón oscuro (la snitch permanece escondida tras un pequeño compartimento custodiado por un brillante escudo de Hogwarts dorado).

-Mira, las bludgers no han sido golpeadas aún-explica-, y la quaffle es lisa y las líneas no se han borrado, por lo que no ha pasado por muchas manos.

-O por ninguna-añade Sirius-, ¿las estrenarán en el primer partido de temporada?

-Supongo…-James parece haber perdido el interés en el cofre y vuelve a rebuscar entre los objetos de la habitación. Deja caer sin querer una copa de cristal _¡Cuidado!_exclama Peter alarmado; pero no pasa nada, así que simplemente esconden los trocitos en una esquina _seguro que nadie se entera. _Pronto están los cuatro sentados en el suelo; Remus encuentra un montón de libros viejos, probablemente de alguien que los perdió: uno de Transformaciones y otro de Pociones y los ojea por encima después de dejarlos caer sin demasiado interés. Sirius por otra parte juguetea con un bolsa llena de plumas gastadas-¡Sí!

Los tres niños se vuelven hacia un sonriente James que sujeta entre las manos una quaffle bastante más vieja que la que han descubierto momentos antes.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Remus.

-Son viejas, nadie las buscará, supongo.

-¡Merlín!-Sirius casi se lanza sobre su amigo-¡Eres tontísimo, pero a veces tienes unas ideas que te besaría!

-Te ruego que no lo hagas…-sonríe el niño apartándose con una mueca.

Antes de que Remus comprenda qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Sirius se coloca la quaffle bajo el brazo y se levanta _¡perfecto!_ y James juguetea con la snitch entre los dedos.

-¡No!-Lupin intenta arrebatarles a los dos lo que han cogido pero evidentemente es incapaz, así que pasa a su mejor arma: echar la bronca durante mucho rato-Es material del colegio, si os pillan utilizándolo sin permiso os castigarán, es más, puede que hasta os expulsen. Con vuestro historial podrían escudarse en que robáis para dejaros con las maletas en Hogsmeade, ¡es más! Mandarían cartas a vuestros padres, ¿de verdad queréis que ellos sepan sobre esto? Sus hijos robando en Hogwarts… James, piensa en lo que dirá tu madre y tú, Sirius… ¡Creía que querías ser un Gryffindor hecho y derecho!

-Creo que he oído el suelo crujir o algo parecido.-le vacila Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Sí?-James mira a Remus con diversión-Creía que se te había quedado algo en la garganta.

-¡En serio, chicos!-Lupin se enfada-Esto es de lo peor que podéis hacer y…

-¿Crees que podremos coger las bludgers?-pregunta Sirius mirando las dos bolas oscuras que vibran nerviosamente.

-Yo no me atrevo…

-Puede ser peligroso.-interviene Peter a media voz.

-¡Peligroso!-Remus no se da por vencido-¿Y esto no lo es? ¿Pero por qué voy con vosotros? Me voy a ir, y si os pillan yo no tendré nada que ver con este tema.

James pone los ojos en blanco y se guarda la pequeña snitch en el bolsillo del pantalón, después se levanta y le extiende la mano a un sorprendido Remus que la acepta _pero no por esto apruebo lo que hacéis_, después el niño de gafas le coge del brazo y se acerca a una distancia que en el vocabulario de Remus Lupin es "demasiado".

-Déjate llevar…

-¿Tienes que poner esa voz?-gruñe el pequeño hombre lobo-No pienso dejarme llevar ni nada por el estilo.

-¡REMUS!-Sirius le coge del otro brazo y le empuja suavemente-¿Por qué no te callas un rato?

-Pero…-Lupin abre la boca desconcertado.

Peter ríe desde el suelo y luego de forma torpe también se pone en pie. Entre James y Sirius sacan a un escandalizado Remus al pasillo y no le sueltan mientras caminan por el largo corredor. Lupin jadea, intenta zafarse, pero es imposible, el brazo tan delgado como el suyo de James le sujeta por la izquierda y el bastante más fuerte _Merlín, cómo ha crecido Sirius este verano_ del joven Black por la derecha. No puede hacer nada, tiene que callar, y Remus odia callarse cuando tiene cientos de cosas que reprochar, sobre todo cuando sabe que tiene razón y _ahora tengo razón ,_pero cuando Sirius se apodera por completo de él y le hace girarse sujetándole por detrás en un amarre que nadie sería capaz de romper, y James le mira a través de sus gafas con perspicacia, no puede actuar de ningún modo, excepto tragando saliva_¿qué pretenden?_

-¿Va a chivarse, Remus Lupin?-la voz de James le recuerda a la de los interrogatorios de las películas-¿Va a hacerlo?

-¡No, claro que no!-se queja el niño-Pero…

-¡PERO NADA!-James pega un grito que hace que varios personajes de cuadros cercanos empiecen a murmurar indignados-Esto es un secreto, Remus Lupin… ¡UN SECRETO!

-¡Sí!-exclama Peter.

-Un secreto que no puede salir a la luz…

Remus se contiene la risa al ver a James actuando de esa forma tan cómica _deberían darle un premio por dramatismo._

-No puedes decírselo a nadie, Remus Lupin…-susurra Sirius en su oído, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremezca.

-¡O PASARÁN COSAS MALAS!-añade James-Profecías, maleficios, maldiciones y cosas muy malas, y usted no quiere que eso pase, ¿verdad Remus Lupin?

-¿Tenéis que decir mi nombre completo todo el rato?-se queja el chico.

-¡CALLA, REMUS LUPIN!-el niño de gafas da un giro de ciento ochenta grados y casi en movimiento le señala acusador-¿Está dispuesto usted a arriesgarse a sufrir las peores maldiciones que existen si abre esa boca suya, señor?

-¿Y qué son exactamente esas maldiciones?-pregunta Remus siguiéndole el juego-Señor Potter.

-¡Muy fácil, Remus Lupin! Le saldrán granos en el culo y no podrá sentarse en clase, ¡no podrá estudiar nunca más!

-¡Nunca más!-corea Peter con un salto.

-Y los granos se te infectarán.-añade Sirius inspirado.

-En ese caso…-Remus suspira-Supongo que no podré incumplir las normas… No diré nada.

-Y hará uso de estos objetos, ¿verdad Remus Lupin?

-No… Yo…-capta las miradas impertinentes-¡Vale! ¡Merlín, qué pesados sois!

-Señor Black, suéltele.-James da un par de palmadas y por fin Remus se siente libre.

-¿Tienes algo más que añadir, Remus Lupin?-Sirius le mira con fiereza.

-Mmmm…-Lupin se coloca la corbata y se limpia un poco la capa antes de hablar-No sé, dejémonos llevar y ya veremos si se me ocurre algo.

_¡Ese es mi Remus! _le abrazan, le empujan, le revuelven el pelo y luego bajan corriendo las escaleras, saltando más escalones de los que deberían y simplemente, uno tras otro; primero Sirius, luego James, después Remus y a su lado Peter… Se dejan llevar.


	21. Chapter 59

**Trece años no se cumplen todos los días**

Ha pasado ya una semana desde su llegada al castillo y aquel día James, Peter, Sirius y Remus se levantan temprano, solo el último de ellos por costumbre. Es día 7 de septiembre de 1972 y el temporal que desde hace días arrecia las inmediaciones de Hogwarts no parece tener intención de remitir. Las gotas de agua golpean con enorme fuerza los cristales del dormitorio mientras resuena, a lo lejos, el grave sonido de los truenos y los brillantes relámpagos iluminan durante pequeños segundos el cielo oscuro cubierto por nubes grisáceas que no dejan apenas pasar la luz del sol. Tanto es así que, a pesar de ser las siete y media de la mañana, hora a la que habitualmente ya ha amanecido, ni un rayo de luz diurna entra a través de las cortinas de color carmesí. Remus, con su tranquilidad habitual, va al cuarto de baño a lavarse los dientes mientras James "oh, dios, dame un poco más de esa gelatina azul" se despereza y busca su túnica bajo la cama, en la semioscuridad de la habitación. Peter ha olvidado en casa su vela encantada, que usaba para iluminar por las noches, y tiene grandes problemas para bajar de la litera sin apenas ver nada. Sirius sigue tumbado en la suya, sin ninguna gana de salir de ella "que aún es de noche, tío, ¿por qué no podemos dormir más rato?" pero el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra la ventana le taladra los oídos, y sabe que no será capaz de conciliar el sueño un segundo más, así que finalmente baja de la cama de un salto y, con los ojos aún entrecerrados, comienza a vestirse: una camiseta blanca con el logo de Pink Floyd estampado, el jersey de Gryffindor sobre ella, los pantalones del uniforme y deportivas debajo. Por último, saca la corbata de color rojo y dorado y se la coloca alrededor del cuello, pero sin atar.

- ¿Qué se supone que pretendes vistiéndote como si fueses a la feria, Sirius? - Replica Remus, atónito, cuando sale del lavabo, perfectamente arreglado y con el uniforme bien colocado, tras terminar de asearse.

- ¿Qué es una feria?

Remus suspira y se acerca a su amigo. Coge su corbata, desanudada, por uno de los extremos y rápidamente la ata alrededor del cuello del chico, que no puede creerse lo que está pasando en ese momento.

- Y será mejor que, al menos, te pongas camisa, Sirius.

- No me lo puedo creer - gruñe éste - ¿Te crees que eres mi madre o algo así, Remus? ¡Yo me visto como quiero!

Peter encuentra la escena terriblemente cómica y no para de reír a carcajadas mientras se ata los cordones de los zapatos y se coloca bien la capa. James está aprovechando su turno en el baño para peinarse (o lo que él dice que es peinarse, es decir, revolverse el pelo con la mano en diferentes direcciones hasta que una de ellas le convence) mientras Remus y Peter se quejan porque quieren entrar a asearse, y después de mirarse en el espejo aproximadamente cincuenta y siete veces, vuelve a la habitación y lo recuerda.

Recuerda qué día es. _Hoy. Es hoy._

- ¡SIRIUS! - exclama, al tiempo que se abalanza sobre el chico de pelo negro, que no se lo esperaba y se sobresalta. James le envuelve en un fuerte abrazo del que trata de liberarse como acto reflejo. - ¡ES HOY!

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- ¡QUE ES HOY!

- ¿Qué hoy es qué?

- ¡TU CUMPLEAÑOS, SIRIUS! ¡ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS!

_Oh. Es hoy._

La verdad es que a Sirius nunca le ha gustado demasiado su cumpleaños. Septiembre no es un buen mes del año, para empezar. Una semana después del comienzo de las clases, la mal situada fecha del aniversario de Sirius hizo que no pudiese ir al colegio el año anterior. Las normas dicen que ningún niño de menos de once años puede cursar sus estudios en él, y el pequeño Black de diez años y trescientos cincuenta y ocho días tuvo que permanecer en su casa el 1 de septiembre de 1970 por culpa de aquella escasa diferencia temporal. En el fondo, siempre le guardará un poco de rencor a la fecha de su nacimiento por ello, por haberle alejado durante más de lo necesario de la libertad y la felicidad que para él solo residen entre los muros del castillo. Pero, por otro lado, a veces se siente como si hubiera sido lo correcto y lo adecuado. Como si aquellos seis días de diferencia hubiesen marcado una diferencia aún más enorme, y si no hubiesen existido, podría estar en otra habitación, rodeado de otros tres chicos somnolientos distintos de aquellos tres chicos que son ahora sus amigos. Un curso más avanzado, cien trillones de años más infeliz. Pero a Sirius seguirá sin gustarle septiembre. Porque no es verano, pero no es invierno tampoco. Posiblemente, Remus diría que "técnicamente es verano hasta el veintitrés de septiembre" pero para Sirius no es verano. Para él son esos días extraños en los que las nubes grisáceas y amenazadoras comienzan a arañar los últimos rayos de sol del estío, e iluminan con una calidez melancólica que suena como a jazz o a música clásica o _esa música sin letra que escucha Remus_ y sin querer te hacen echar de menos los helados de fresa, las camisetas de manga corta y escuchar música sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. Londres no es un lugar muy soleado, en realidad. De cualquier forma, a Sirius le gusta la propia ciudad casi tanto como le gustan los terrenos y las inmediaciones de Hogwarts. La diferencia es que en estos últimos, muchas veces, hace sol. A Sirius le gusta el sol. Quiere el sol. No quiere Septiembre, ni su cumpleaños, ni ese insistente nubarrón negro que se instaló sobre el castillo el día de su llegada y no parece tener ningún tipo de interés en irse.

James tampoco parece tener ningún tipo de intención en dejarle tranquilo y olvidar el día que es. En la cabeza de Sirius no para de repetirse que _el año pasado era todo más fácil porque no éramos amigos y _pero no termina de pensarlo porque el chico del pelo oscuro y desordenado se abalanza sobre él por la espalda y le inmoviliza en una especie de abrazo extraño que le balancea de un lado a otro.

- Vamos, Sirius, ¡¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Hoy cumples años!

- No me… - a Sirius le cuesta un poco más de lo que pensaba zafarse de su amigo - No me gusta mi cumpleaños.

- ¿¡Quéeeeeeeeeee!? ¿¡Por qué!?

- No me gusta, James. No sé por qué, pero no. Solo déjalo, ¿vale?

- Pero…

Sirius se da cuenta al instante de que ha tratado mal a James por un motivo completamente injustificado. No es que quisiera hacerlo, ni que crea que se lo merezca; es más, agradece su ilusión y su intención de hacer de ese día uno memorable o al menos alegre. Pero eso no entra en la lista de cosas que Sirius Black reconocería delante de nadie, así que simplemente se queda ahí, mirándole, _el bueno de James _desconcertado como un niño pequeño que se ha levantado, ilusionado, la mañana de Navidad y se ha encontrado con que Santa Claus no ha dejado nada bajo el árbol. Disculparse tampoco parece una opción demasiado factible dentro de su cabeza, así que opta por respirar hondo y parecer _no muy enfadado _feliz y después dice algo.

- Muchas gracias, James.

Y eso parece ser suficiente para el niño, que le abraza de nuevo como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Después Remus y Peter salen del baño e igualmente le felicitan. Sirius sabía que de ninguna manera Remus podría olvidarse, de la misma forma que nunca olvida nada; ni la clase que tienen después de Transformaciones los jueves por la mañana, ni la fecha en la que empezó la Primera Guerra de los Duendes, ni cómo se llama esa chica de tercero de Ravenclaw _Pansy _que lleva el pelo siempre recogido en una trenza y les saluda a veces por los pasillos. Pero le sorprende, no sabe del todo si gratamente, que Peter también lo haya recordado, y se pregunta si se supone que debe ser así. Si es el orden natural de las cosas que la gente a tu alrededor recuerde y se sienta feliz de que cumplas años.

Desayunan chocolate y tostadas con mantequilla y bollitos rellenos de crema y chocolate y cuando ya están completamente saciados, James se recoloca la capa y se _des_coloca también el pelo, coge una copa de plata y una cucharilla que previamente ha sido usada para remover el café con leche por el chico sentado a su lado y ante el asombro de todos se levanta y sube sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, de forma que todo el mundo puede verle.

- Atención, alumnos. - Pronuncia las palabras alto y claro _no me lo puedo creer, _casi con solemnidad _no me puedo creer que vaya a _y alza el recipiente metálico con la mano derecha y lo golpea repetidamente con la cuchara _hacer eso. - _¡Tengo algo que deciros!

Remus murmura "no puede ser" y Sirius es prácticamente capaz de adivinar lo que va a suceder a continuación antes de que James continúe. El resto de la mesa de su casa y algunos de las mesas contiguas le miran anonadados.

- ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sirius Black! - _no, por favor, James, no lo hagas - _¡Quiero que todo el mundo le felicite! ¡A la de tres, cumpleaños feliz! Una, dos…

Los que le conocen muchas veces piensan, y lo pensarán mucho más con el paso de los años, que si hay algo tan infinito como inexplicable en el universo, eso es la capacidad de James Potter de convencer a la gente para que haga cosas. Así, dos golpecitos en una copa metálica y un par de frases pronunciadas con tono entusiasta bastan para convencer a cientos de niños y no tan niños que le observan con mirada atónita para que le canten el "Cumpleaños Feliz" al ya no tan joven Sirius Black que se encuentra inmóvil en el sitio sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni a dónde mirar. No siente vergüenza, nada más lejos de ello; simplemente no entiende cuál es el motivo que le ha llevado al _cabeza de chorlito de Cuatrojos _a pensar que iba a sentirse bien siendo el centro de atención en un día que le gusta tanto como el olor corporal de Filch o la grasa del cabello de _¿Sean? _Snape.

- ¡TE DESEAMOS, SIRIUS! ¡CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ! - la voz de James resuena, estruendosa, por encima de todas las demás, desafinando en cada sílaba que pronuncia. Y después de la canción todo el corredor estalla en aplausos y risas de algunos grupos de Slytherin sentados al otro lado de la habitación.

Entre ellos se encuentra _Lucio _Malfoy, que se está riendo descontroladamente. Sirius le fulmina con la mirada, a él y a los dos chicos que se encuentran a su derecha y cuchichean, con una mirada tan cargada de odio que hace que la sonrisa se borre de sus rostros en cuestión de segundos. Eso le anima, en cierto modo. Hacer callar a Malfoy con una simple mirada significa un progreso notable en sus habilidades, de todas formas.

Responde amablemente a las tres o cuatro personas que se acercan a felicitarle personalmente (y por "amablemente" Sirius entiende asentir con la cabeza tratando de no parecer demasiado antipático) y cuando se encaminan hacia la primera clase del día, Transformaciones, aborda a James en una esquina del pasillo del segundo piso donde nadie puede verles y le empuja contra la pared.

- Más te vale que no vuelvas a montar un numerito así en ninguna de las clases o te prometo que voy a colgarte desnudo de lo alto de la torre de Astronomía.

- ¿Cómo de desnudo? ¿Desnudo-desnudo?

- Completamente desnudo.

Y parece entenderlo, _Lily no me puede ver ahí colgado y sin ropa, Merlín _porque el resto del día transcurre con normalidad. Por la tarde, en sus horas libres, los mejores sofás de la Sala Común, es decir, los que están frente a la chimenea, están ocupados. Así que deciden subir a su habitación y hacer un _tiene que existir _encantamiento calentador para librarse del frío del que parece imposible escapar en los últimos días.

Llegan allí y James se tumba sobre su cama y lanza los zapatos en la dirección contraria. Remus se mete dentro de la cama con un libro en la mano y cubierto por _creo que no sé contar hasta más de un millón _muchísimas mantas. Peter, sin embargo, comienza a rebuscar en su baúl frenéticamente, sacando fuera todo su contenido. Calcetines, un jersey de lana de color azul y verde, más calcetines, su vela mágica "eh, ¡aquí estaba!", ropa interior de repuesto, comida para Susan, y…

- ¡Toma, Sirius! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - sonríe, y le extiende al aludido una cajita de cartón. Es un vinilo. En letras del color del arcoíris se puede leer: "Magical Mystery Tour.", y más arriba, el nombre del grupo, con la tipografía formada por pequeñas estrellitas amarillas: The Beatles.

- ¿Los Beatles? - pregunta Sirius. Sabe que son bastante conocidos, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pararse a escucharlos. - ¿Para mí?

- Sí… bueno. - se excusa Peter - me dejaste aquel vinilo y fui de vacaciones y vi este en una tienda y creí que te gustaría, aunque aún no lo he escuchado porque quiero que lo hagas tu primero, pero tuve el presentimiento de que sería especial o algo así y te gustaría. No pasa nada si no te gusta, puedo intent…

- Eh, ¡eh! Frena, Peter. Está bien. Está muy bien, en serio, seguro que me encanta.

Y lo que hace Sirius a continuación les deja sin palabras a los tres. Avanza un paso hacia Peter, que le observa, confuso, y le da un abrazo. En realidad, Sirius no suele dar abrazos; abraza a James para decirle "eres tonto, tío" o "somos geniales, la broma ha salido perfecta", pero en realidad, no suele tener contacto físico con nadie más. Pero abraza a Peter y él abre mucho los ojos como si acabase de ver algo terrorífico y el abrazo dura solo dos segundos pero para todos ellos es largo como un invierno o como una noche en la que tienes pesadillas que no te dejan conciliar el sueño.

- Muchas gracias, Peter.

Remus sabe lo que viene después, así que se apresura a sacar el gramófono de su escondite bajo la cama. No se ha movido de allí desde que lo desempaquetó el primer día tras su llegada al colegio; aún no lo han usado ni una sola vez. Pero James no piensa de la misma forma. Él también saca de su baúl un paquete de tamaño relativamente grande (al menos más grueso que el vinilo) cubierto por un envoltorio de color marrón y se lo entrega a Sirius.

- ¡Mi regalo, Sirius! ¡Ahora verás lo que es un regalo de verdad!

Sirius no sale de su asombro. El paquete, sea lo que sea, es bastante pesado y duro. Rasga el papel con una mezcla de impaciencia y temor _seguro que es una broma y no hay nada dentro o va a explotar en cuanto lo abra o… _y se encuentra con no uno ni dos sino tres cómics de tapa dura que parecen haber sido leídos con anterioridad.

- ¡Galactus! Los leí este verano… ¡Ya verás! Te van a encantar. Es un señor que come planetas. Bueno, no tengo muy claro cómo se los come realmente, supongo que no puedes comerte un planeta como quien se come una empanadilla de calabaza, ¿no? pero te prometo que se los come y es fuerte y tiene muchos enemigos y… ¡Es genial! - exclama, visiblemente entusiasmado.

Sirius sonríe y mira a su amigo. Antes de que le dé tiempo a hacer nada más, éste continúa hablando.

- ¡Pero venga, Sirius! Aún no has visto nada… Corre, ábrelo, vamos.

Y Sirius obedece y lo que ve le deja completamente impresionado. James ha encantado los tres cómics muggles para que los personajes dibujados en las viñetas se muevan por sí mismos, como las fotografías mágicas que salen en el Profeta o en los cromos que vienen con las ranas de chocolate. Pasa rápidamente las hojas y ante sus ojos se suceden explosiones, rayos láser, épicas batallas entre superhéroes en movimiento y color, como si fuesen a salir del papel en cualquier momento.

- Esto… esto es increíble, tío. ¿¡Cómo lo has hecho!? - Sirius no sale de su asombro y pasa las páginas adelante y atrás una y otra vez, ensimismado - ¡Es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida!

- Remus me ayudó - sonríe James - ¡pero fui yo quien hizo el hechizo!

- Eres un jodido genio, Potter - murmura Sirius, y luego lo repite más alto - Eres. Un. Jodido. Genio. Si fuese una chica, te diría que te quiero. Y tú, Remus, eres un genio también.

Después Peter coloca el vinilo de los Beatles en el gramófono y Remus ajusta la aguja y comienzan las primeras notas de "Magical Mystery Tour". La voz de Paul McCartney resuena entre las cuatro paredes _roll up, roll up for the magical mystery tour, step right this way _y los cuatro se quedan ahí, inmóviles, observando el aparato que reproduce aquella música, sorprendidos, como si acabasen de descubrir algo mágico y completamente nuevo. La segunda canción del álbum es más tranquila y más lenta, y Paul ahora casi susurra _the man of a thousand voices talking perfectly loud but nobody ever hears him _y antes de que puedan darse cuenta, se apaga lentamente. Aquel día, el trece cumpleaños de Sirius, y la primera vez que escucharon a los Beatles, el mundo pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor y les dejó allí solos, a los cuatro, girando alrededor de un universo entero de notas, acordes y melodías por explorar, de viñetas en frenético movimiento y páginas de cómic de los 60 que aún huelen a tinta. Y más tarde, y por mucho que pasen los años, por mucho que a Sirius comiencen a apasionarle los recién creados AC/DC y Remus descubra cientos de compositores de jazz y música clásica que le hagan estremecerse, siempre compartirán y volverán a los Beatles como algo absoluto e infinito que apareció casi por azar y pareció hecho completamente para ellos. James tendrá la melodía de _I Am The Walrus _en la cabeza durante las semanas siguientes, y los cuatro se dejarán cautivar de principio a fin por _Strawberry Fields Forever. _Y cuando los últimos sonidos de _All You Need Is Love_ se esfumen en el aire se mirarán entre ellos y parecerá que todo ha cambiado por completo, que el mundo es menos frio y menos triste y que fuera ya no llueve ni hay relámpagos.

Pero no lo dicen.

No lo dicen porque sobran las palabras, así que James simplemente se levanta, sale del trance en el que se encontraba hacía escasos minutos y anuncia que baja a la cocina, a ver si los elfos pueden prepararle a su mejor amigo un pastel de cumpleaños para terminar el día como es debido. Peter le acompaña, y Remus y Sirius se quedan allí, solos en la habitación, sentados el uno frente al otro sin mediar palabra, respirando el vacío que ha dejado la ausencia de las voces de los cuatro de Liverpool. Los dos están pensando, su mente a cien kilómetros de allí, pero de repente Remus se decide a hablar.

- Oye, Sirius… Lo siento. Siento no haberte hecho ningún regalo, no pude comprar nada… - Se disculpa.

No es el tipo de disculpa que le ofreces a un chico de Slytherin que has empujado por el pasillo cuando un profesor te presiona para ello o la que tu madre te obliga a pronunciar delante de tu primo tercero por haberte comido su postre cuando no estaba mirando (y todas estas cosas le han ocurrido a Sirius con frecuencia). Es, posiblemente, una de las disculpas más sinceras que ha escuchado nunca. Y esa sinceridad es la que hace que Sirius se levante del suelo, donde se encontraba sentado hasta hace un segundo, y suba a su litera, a buscar algo que últimamente suele guardar bajo la almohada.

- No importa que no me hayas regalado nada - dice, mientras baja de su cama de un salto - porque ya me diste esto.

Lo que sostiene Sirius entre las manos es Estudio en Escarlata, de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Es el libro que Remus le mandó por lechuza este verano para que se leyera y, para sorpresa de éste, Sirius se ha leído. No solo lo ha leído, sino que ha quedado completamente atrapado en las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes y su compañero, John Watson.

- ¿En serio? - Remus parece realmente sorprendido - ¿Lo has leído?

- Tres veces.

Hace amago de devolver el libro a su dueño, pero éste se ha levantado con una agilidad impropia de él y rebusca entre sus pertenencias hasta que encuentra otro tomo, de color rojizo y con la encuadernación desgastada por el uso.

- Toma. Es, posiblemente, uno de mis libros favoritos de entre todos los que tengo, y, posiblemente lo he leído tantas veces que ya no lo necesito. Siento no poderte dar algo mejor, pero… Para mí es valioso. Me gustaría que lo leyeras - Se lo entrega y luego añade - No se lo diré a James.

Y entonces _hablando del rey de Roma _James Potter entra a la habitación quejándose, malhumorado, en voz alta, y seguido de Peter, que deja caer la Capa Invisible al suelo.

- No me han podido hacer un pastel de cumpleaños porque decían que tardaría cuatro horas en estar listo, ¡y yo no puedo esperar cuatro horas! - vocifera James, y luego saca de debajo de la capa una enorme bolsa de tela llena de chocolate y dulces de todo tipo - pero te he traído esto.

Sirius comienza a leer Galactus aquella tarde, tendido sobre la cama, con los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe guardados a buen recaudo bajo la almohada, y mientras le da un mordisco a un bollito de mantequilla relleno de crema, piensa que si todos los 7 de septiembre fuesen así, quizás pudiese acostumbrarse a cumplir años algún día.


	22. Chapter 60

**Quidditch a través de las sábanas**

La Sala Común de Gryffindor no suele caracterizarse por ser un lugar precisamente tranquilo o silencioso: las voces de los más pequeños siempre retumban entre las cuatro paredes, los más mayores aprovechan para tener momentos de intimidad en las esquinas y muchos alumnos practican encantamientos que habitualmente desencadenan en explosiones estruendosas o sonidos tan agudos que hay que taparse los oídos con las manos. Sin embargo, ese día la habitación está parcialmente vacía, a excepción de dos alumnos que tranquilamente leen dos tomos a cuál más grueso. Lily Evans se permite el lujo de mirar a su alrededor y se pregunta el porqué del silencio _claro, es el primer día que no llueve en semanas, habrán salido a disfrutar del aire libre _que simplemente se ve roto por algunas voces apagadas escaleras arriba, en los dormitorios.

Ella lleva toda la tarde sumergida en libros de Transformaciones y Encantamientos (además de un fino libro de poemas de Emily Brönte que ojea cada media hora), tratando de realizar los deberes que tienen que preparar para las siguientes clases. Sentado en el sillón de terciopelo rojo, con la cara demasiado pegada al papel, Remus Lupin ha sido su única compañía durante horas. El niño parece de piedra, inmóvil, hierático, casi como una estatua griega que solamente se mueve para pasar las páginas. Lily no puede evitar desviar su atención al muchacho de pelo rubio _es curioso, es curioso que siempre esté solo y rodeado de libros y no con "ellos"_ y a veces él la sorprende mirándole y la niña se sonroja avergonzada y vuelve a sus estudios. De vez en cuando Lupin suelta un quejido que suena como un siseo de serpiente y se lleva el dedo a la boca con expresión de dolor _es torpe _maldiciendo haberse cortado con el papel aproximadamente cinco veces en las últimas dos horas. No es que Lily las cuente, simplemente es el tipo de persona que se fija instintivamente en esas cosas; del mismo modo que sabe que Remus utiliza la muletilla "de hecho" excesivamente cuando intenta explicar cosas en clase o que _ojala_ _Merlín me librase de darme cuenta de estas tonterías _James Potter no sabe pronunciar "escarabajo" y dice algo parecido a "_escrabajo_"

Va unido a la naturaleza de Lily ser enormemente detallista, obsesiva e incluso quisquillosa con las manías y defectos de los demás; ella misma sabe que siempre tiene que llevar el reloj en la muñeca derecha a pesar de ser diestra o que es incapaz de empezar a comer si los cubiertos no están adecuadamente ordenados.

La niña se aparta los cabellos rojos de la cara y saca la varita: sauce, 26 centímetros "perfecta para Encantamientos, señorita Evans". A Lily le gusta su varita, es bonita y fácil de manejar y la prueba de que en su sangre hay magia. Relee una vez más la línea en la que explica el hechizo para hacer que una pequeña campanita que ha rescatado del fondo de su baúl comience a reír. La chica no espera que funcione a la primera, es más, no espera que lo haga a la segunda, pero cuando tras un tercer intento el objeto sigue tan inerte como al principio, el ceño de Lily se frunce hasta límites insospechados. Susurra el encantamiento hasta cuatro veces más y a la quinta pega un golpe fuerte en la mesa sobre la que está trabajando _¡Esto tiene que estar mal! _porque ella nunca falla, o por lo menos, no falla en Encantamientos.

-La clave está en que muevas el brazo con más rapidez, me pasó lo mismo cuando practiqué ese hechizo ayer por la noche.-una voz rasgada murmura casi en su oído y Lily se sobresalta al ver a Remus mirándola fijamente a través de sus ojos azules. _Tiene muchas cicatrices. Son profundas._

-Gracias.-sisea con molestia. Lo vuelve a intentar, fingiendo que no ha hecho caso al consejo, pero está nerviosa y lo único que consigue es que la campana ruede sobre la mesa y caiga a la alfombra.

Es Lupin el que se sienta a su lado, coge la campanita y juguetea con ella entre los largos dedos, después parece darse cuenta de que ella le está observando con indignación y la deposita sobre la mesa otra vez "lo siento" murmura, después saca su propia varita y ante la atónita mirada de Lily mueve el brazo "así, ¿ves?" y un pergamino sucio comienza a hipar mientras se carcajea.

Lily bufa, _claro, siempre sabes hacer TODO _y tragándose su orgullo alza la varita a la altura de sus ojos verdes. Un hilillo rosado emerge de la punta y flota por el aire hasta envolver la pequeña campana, que primero se contorsiona y después ríe cantarina.

-¡Lo he conseguido!-exclama la niña

-Por supuesto.-susurra Lupin levantándose y dándole la espalda.

Lily le observa, solamente se distrae cuando el arrugado pergamino y la campana comienzan a bailar el uno con el otro incapaces de dejar de reír.

-Gra…-su voz no se llega a escuchar, porque _¡ha tenido que ser un rayo por lo menos! _dela Torre de Gryffindor desciende un ruido espantoso.

-¡Energúmenos!-brama Remus olvidándose de ella por completo y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos con la capa tras él revolviéndose inquieta.

En el dormitorio Peter tacha con su pluma una redacción para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que "debió haber entregado la semana pasada, señor Pettigrew" y que a su juicio no puede ser peor _¿dónde está Remus cuando le necesito…?_

Sirius, tumbado boca arriba en la cama de James juega con dos piezas de ajedrez, fingiendo que son dos caballeros medievales y las golpea mientras emite quejidos y ruidos de espadas invisibles. El propio James está de rodillas en el alféizar de la ventana, con la boca pegada al cristal y lo empaña con su respiración para dibujar murciélagos y monigotes que acaban por desaparecer a los segundos; incluso se atreve a escribir una deforme J con una curvada L y luego limpia los trazos con la manga _no vaya a ser que Sirius se de cuenta._

-Juro que como no me saquéis de aquí voy a acabar con vuestras vidas.-gruñe Sirius cuando las dos figuras deciden que se han hartado de su juego infantil y le golpean en los dedos para resguardarse en su caja con el resto de piezas.

-Tú has dicho que tenías que estudiar. En serio, Sirius, ¿ESTUDIAR?

-¿Ves que acaso esté estudiando? ¿Por qué me haces caso cuando hablo?-Sirius se levanta con rapidez y se acerca también a la ventana, empujando suavemente a su amigo_tampoco es plan de que me lo cargue al pobre_ y observa el exterior, húmedo, amenazando lluvia otra vez-Quiero jugar ya a Quidditch. Quiero hacer las malditas pruebas.

-¿Jugar a Quidditch?-James pone tono de voz de "anuncio entre canción y canción en los 40 Magistrales _y después de este genial tema… ¿quieren ahorrar? ¡Polvos Flu a mitad de precio y sólo esta semana!"_-¡James Potter tiene la solución a su problema!

El niño se sube a la litera de Peter, empujándole y haciéndole bajar al suelo _quita, Peter, que no puedes estar en el campo de juego _y se queda de pie, con la mirada desafiante fija en Sirius.

-¡El buscador de los Chudley Cannons observa desafiante al cazador de los Halcones de Falmouth!

-¡Oh sí!-Sirius berrea y se sube a su propia cama-¡Halcones! ¡Voy a partir tu vacía cabezota en dos, Potter!

James saca la varita y apunta a su baúl, que se abre; la ropa vuela por los aires _pero qué demonios importa_ y una bola grande, roja y desgastada acude a sus brazos. Con habilidad se la lanza a Sirius que la atrapa y sonríe ampliamente. Después, el muchacho de gafas rebusca en su bolsillo y saca una esfera diminuta y brillante.

-¿La vas a soltar?-susurra Peter desde el suelo, observándoles con cierto pánico.

Como respuesta, James abre la palma de la mano y la snitch extiende unas alas demasiado usadas y comienza a revolotear sobre sus cabezas con el característico "_szzzzzzz_".

-¡Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!-grita Sirius.

El "partido" consiste en ellos dos lanzándose la quaffle con la intención de que el otro no la atrape. Los tiros de Sirius son más fuertes, pero James no tiene ningún problema en moverse de un lado a otro, saltando cientos y cientos de veces sobre el colchón, para poder atrapar la pelota. Peter chilla de vez en cuando, lleno de emoción y aplaude _¡sí, sí! _y Sirius en una ocasión le lanza la quaffle, que le golpea en la cabeza y los tres ríen escandalosamente.

La snitch no deja de revolotear y aunque Peter y Sirius lo ignoran, James no deja de seguirla con la mirada, _derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, izquierda otra vez_ al mismo tiempo que no pierde la atención del partido. Mientras juegan, los dos ejercen de comentaristas _¡Y Sirius Black pierde la quaffle…! Jamás en mis años de profesión había visto algo tan patético… _y el niño de pelo largo remata con un ¿_SERÁ JAMES POTTER TAN MALO COMO GALVIN GIDGEON? _James no quiere quedarse callado _¡Galvin no es malo! Simplemente ha tenido mala suerte_… y Sirius_ ¿Vas a buscar mariposas en lugar de buscar la snitch, Potter?_

Jadean, se esfuerzan, se hacen daño en alguna de las caídas y Sirius se golpea la cabeza con el techo tantas veces que a la décima pierden la cuenta. Las camas chirrían bajo su peso pero a ninguno de los dos les importa. Porque son jugadores profesionales. ¡Son los mejores jugadores de Quidditch de la historia! Cuando los Chudley Cannons van ganando por un sospechoso 140 a 30 _James, malnacido, ¿seguro que llevas la cuenta bien?_ es el momento de atrapar la snitch y ver quién será el ganador.

La pelota alada parece saberlo, porque intenta escapar dando golpes contra el cristal. Sirius estira el brazo pero el destello se escapa en el último segundo y el niño casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Aficionado…-James se revuelve el pelo y sonríe tan ampliamente que es difícil no pensar que es la persona más segura de sí misma que ha existido jamás. Con la agilidad de un gato gira casi 180 grados ¿_en serio tiene que hacer ese paripé?_, extiende la mano, y sus dedos se cierran alrededor de la snitch, que rendida, deja caer sus alas-¡Y JAMES POTTER ATRAPA LA SNITCH! ¡VICTORIA!

-¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen!-grita Peter mientras aplaude.

-¡Oh, no!-Sirius como dirá después _"porque la arriesgué, Remus, no te puedes imaginar cómo", _arriesga su vida y salta de una cama a otra, al mismo tiempo que lanza la quaffle con todas sus fuerzas-¡El cazador de los Halcones de Falmouth se ha vuelto loco e intenta agredir al buscador de los Cannons!

James esquiva la quaffle que se estampa contra la pared y él y Sirius se entregan a una lucha encarnizada en la que no está muy seguro quién va a ganar. Sueltan patadas, incluso algún puñetazo y sus respiraciones se agitan cuando, los dos, al mismo tiempo, juntos, saltan sobre el colchón e intentan chocar las manos en el aire.

-Chicos.-Peter se aparta un poco, pegando la espalda con la puerta del armario.

Ellos no le hacen caso y siguen impulsándose, ahora con la intención de empujarse el uno al otro "a ver quién llega más lejos". No es de extrañar que después de casi 230 saltos que James ha dado sobre el colchón sin descanso, los muelles hayan comenzado a agonizar.

Los dormitorios del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería fueron construidos en el siglo X, cuando los fundadores empezaron a recibir a los primeros alumnos. Las camas son de madera, lo suficientemente vieja como para que por las noches se escuchen leves crujidos cuando los niños se revuelven entre las sábanas. Lo que James Potter y Sirius Black nunca imaginaron fue que esa madera _pensaba que sería mágica, indestructible, ya sabes _podría romperse. Con el primer "crack" los dos niños se miran, con el segundo vacilan y con el tercero deciden que lo mejor es saltar otra vez.

Peter grita con todas sus fuerzas cuando la litera al completo se pliega como si fuese de papel y el polvo y el ruido les deja sordos y ciegos por unos larguísimos segundos.

La puerta está abierta, y alguien entra jadeante. Los chicos nunca olvidarán la expresión de Remus.

_No. No puede ser. Esto… No. No. No y mil veces no._

-Creo que nos hemos cargado las camas.-dice Sirius quitándose una astilla del dedo con dolor.

-¡Nos van a expulsar!-llora Peter encogido sobre sí mismo.

-Os voy a matar-los ojos de Lupin parecen tornarse rojos, llenos de furia-¡este es el último día que viviréis sobre la tierra, idiotas!

Las camas de Remus y Peter no son más que escombros, y la de James y Sirius es "media litera" debido al efecto caída que ha provocado que también se rompa. Lupin intenta moverse a través de las maderas rotas para lanzarse sobre sus dos amigos, que sentados le miran sorprendidos.

-Peter…-James le chista inquieto-Cierra la puerta.

El niño regordete obedece y se queda en pie, con el pecho moviéndose agitadamente.

-James Potter, espero que tengas algún tipo de solución a esto porque…

-¡MERLÍN!-James les grita a los tres con exasperación-¿Podéis hacer el favor de tranquilizaros?

-Pero…-Sirius se mira las manos y su seguridad habitual parece haber desaparecido _me expulsan, me mandan a casa con la loca._

-Nos van a…-gime Peter tan bajito que apenas se le escucha.

-Expulsar…-completa Remus con tristeza.

-A ver…-James se levanta y se sacude los pantalones vaqueros inquieto-Siempre he pensado que esta estúpida habitación era demasiado pequeña para nosotros. Creo que deberíamos hacer una reforma… Un poco de color por allí, una decoración _vangüerbista_ por allá…

-¿El golpe te ha vuelto más tonto o qué?-la voz de Sirius retumba en el dormitorio tan fuerte que los otros tres dan un paso hacia atrás.

James pone los ojos en blanco y _¿por qué parece que esté acostumbrado a una situación cómo está? _Remus decide que es mejor calmarse. El niño de gafas se arrastra sobre las maderas con cuidado de no clavarse nada y aparta una sábana para descubrir su baúl, "¿Veis? Ni siquiera ha sufrido desperfectos" y extraer un rollo de pergamino y una pluma con su pequeño botecito de tinta.

-¿Les apetece seguirme, señores?-les trata de usted con una mueca de diversión y Sirius se contiene para no levantar el puño "Circe, le voy a partir la cara".

No tienen nada más que hacer _nos van a expulsar igualmente, mejor disfrutar del último día en el colegio _así que Remus es el primero en seguir a su amigo, y después Sirius y Peter se unen al desfile. Cierran la puerta "tenemos que guardar el secreto" dice James y "¡Claro! Porque no se habrá enterado todo el colegio ya" berrea Sirius con enfado. Al cruzar la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se encuentran con unos ojos verdes que los juzgan uno a uno: primero a James "Buenas tardes, Lily. Hoy es un gran día para dar un paseo" _No es posible que sea legal tener esos ojos_ y esos labios_, y Merlín… ¿Es humana la forma en la que frunce el ceño?;_ después Remus, que silenciosamente esquiva su mirada _no tengo nada que ver con esto_; el siguiente es Sirius con un poco cortés "Evans" y justo seguido un escurridizo Peter que prefiere no saber qué piensa la niña pelirroja cuando pone la boca en esa posición.

Entre empujones, "James, haz el favor de avanzar y límpiate la baba", protestas y quejidos salen a las escaleras y emprenden el camino a la lechucería. Si James Potter pudiera elegir un sitio en Hogwarts al que no ir nunca, sin duda sería la lechucería: llena de animales que ululan a todas horas, el suelo repleto de excrementos que es imposible no pisar y un olor casi tan desagradable como el de Severus Snape un día de verano cualquiera.

Cuando los niños entran un búho gigantesco abre el pico y les da la bienvenida de una forma que al chico de gafas le parece de lo más siniestra y provoca que se sobresalte, sujetándose con pánico al brazo de Remus, que es quien tiene más cerca. Sí, James Potter odia a los búhos. _No es que les tenga miedo, yo no tengo miedo a nada, pero no puedo entender cuál es la gracia de que existan criaturas como esa._

-Eres una niña, Jimmy.

-Déjame en paz-gruñe el chico, por supuesto sin apartar la vista del animal gigantesco que ha empezado a atusarse las plumas _¿tiene que hacer eso en público?_

Los cuatro se acercan a una pequeña mesa "está sucia" Peter informa, Remus no puede evitar murmurar "Muy buena, Sherlock…" y capta la media sonrisa de Sirius que va dirigida únicamente hacia él, porque el pequeño Pettigrew abre la boca desconcertado.

James unta la pluma y con la lengua en la comisura del labio empieza a escribir con mala letra.

_Hola, papi:_

_¿Cómo va todo? Yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien con mis amigos y por supuesto estudiando mucho desde el primer día: las clases son cada vez más interesantes e incluso tengo la tentación de pasarme por la biblioteca los viernes… Pero tengo que confesarte que a veces pierdo el tiempo un poco con mis amigos… Pero no os preocupéis porque eso no hará descuidar mis notas. Esta mañana ha pasado algo muy malo, papi. Estábamos nosotros cuatro estudiando en la Sala Común, ya sabes, hechizos y pociones y muchas cosas interesantes, cuando un ruido enorme nos ha asustado. He subido el primero, porque Sirius tenía un poco de miedo, pero le he tranquilizado, y nos hemos encontrado con la habitación completamente destrozada… Creo que han sido unos bromistas niños mayores… Estamos un poco tristes, pero supongo que como somos los pequeños la toman con nosotros… Hace unos minutos Remus estaba bastante mal porque adoraba sus sábanas que han quedado reducidas a la nada y Peter ha perdido uno de sus juegos favoritos. Pero no te preocupes, les he consolado y ahora todos estamos bien, pero sin camas. Así que no es un capricho, y lamento mucho tener que pedirte esto, pero los niños mayores nos matarán si decimos algo, así que ¿podrías encargarme cuatro camas? Dejo el diseño a elección de mami, porque ella tiene buen gusto. Y tú también. Claro._

_Espero tu respuesta con muchas ganas, hoy dormiremos con ayuda de los profesores._

_Te quiere y te manda muchos abrazos:_

_James._

James coloca el último punto y juzga que la letra no sea demasiado borrosa para después atar el pergamino a la pata de una lechuza a la que llama con un chasquido de dedos.

-Llévale esto a papá esté donde esté.

El animal parece que asiente con la cabeza y sale volando por la ventana extendiendo sus ágiles alas. James se vuelve hacia sus tres amigos.

-Bueno, pues ya está-sacude las manos como quien ha hecho un buen trabajo y sonríe-, ¿alguien quiere empanada de calabaza?

**Nota: **No os olvidéis de comentar si os ha gustado, vuestras reviews nos ayudan a mejorar la historia :)


	23. Chapter 61

**Enfermedades fantásticas y dónde encontrarlas**

- Tú eres tonto, James. – sentencia Sirius, y fulmina al chico con la mirada. – Eres la persona más endemoniadamente tonta que he conocido en mi vida.

James le mira, desconcertado. A su lado, Remus cruza los brazos en señal de reprobación, y Peter está nervioso y trata de disimular sus ojos llorosos.

- ¿Por qué? Si está arreglado… -

- Ya, vale, listo, ¿y dónde vamos a dormir hasta que tu padre te envíe las camas, si es que se cree tu estúpida coartada?

- Tendremos que decírselo a algún profesor – contesta Remus, de inmediato – no está bien que ocultemos algo así, tendría consecuencias mayores si nos pillan después, y quizás no nos expulsen si confesamos y nos inventamos una buena excusa. No es que esté a favor de las excusas, pero es una situación extrema, ya sabéis, es solo una mentira piadosa…

- Espera, que ahora se ha vuelto tonto Remus también… – Sirius tiene _muchas, muchísimas _ganas de golpear cosas en ese momento, y chilla – ¿¡Cómo vamos a confesar!? ¿¡Te das cuenta de que nos van a expulsar!?

- Yo opino como Remus… – afirma Peter en voz muy baja, lo suficiente para que Remus, a su derecha, le escuche, pero no tanto como para que el enfurecido Sirius se percate de lo que acaba de decir.

- Eh, eh, tranquilo – interviene James. Se pone las manos en las caderas, se recoloca la capa y sonríe. Sirius piensa que _solo un completo estúpido podría sonreír tan bravuconamente en una situación así, _pero le deja hablar – Que os creéis, ¿que no tengo un plan?

Peter, Sirius y especialmente Remus, tras aproximadamente un año y medio de conocer a James Potter, saben que cualquier idea que salga de su cabeza en una situación así, o, de hecho, cualquier idea que salga de su cabeza, nunca puede ser lo que con rigor se llama una _buena _idea. No obstante, no tienen otra; así que se dejan convencer por el chico, sonriente y con mirada brillante bajo las lentes de las gafas, con pose triunfal, como un superhéroe que acaba de salvar a la ciudad de un malvado villano que amenazaba con reducir a todos los habitantes a cenizas.

El brillante plan de James consiste en ir a la enfermería fingiendo encontrarse mal "cada uno una enfermedad distinta, por supuesto, no queremos que nos pillen…". Así, Madame Pomfrey les dejará dormir allí esa noche, y con suerte al día siguiente sus nuevas camas, que James está convencido de que su padre va a comprarle, ya estarán en sus habitaciones. Ninguno se para a pensar cómo llegarán allí, cómo van a meter cuatro colchones en una habitación tan pequeña ni mucho menos de qué forma van a hacerlo sin que nadie se entere. Sirius y Peter aceptan con cierta reticencia, pero Remus se niega en rotundo. _Bajo ningún concepto voy a hacer el ridículo fingiendo estar enfermo y meternos en un lío aún más grande._

- ¡Venga, Remus! ¡Si no, sugiere algo mejor! – le recrimina el joven Potter.

Remus sugiere ir a decírselo a McGonagall o a Dumbledore, sugiere buscar algún libro en la biblioteca que les enseñe a reparar el dormitorio con un hechizo, sugiere buscar alguna clase o habitación vacía bajo la capa y pasar la noche allí, pero todas sus sugerencias se pierden en el camino de sus labios hasta los oídos de sus amigos. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, ya están pensando en cómo van a arreglárselas para lograr pasar la noche en la enfermería.

- Voy a decir que tengo diarrea – les comunica Sirius, muy serio. – Nadie pregunta nunca cuando dices que tienes diarrea. ¿Quién iba a querer saber los detalles?

- ¡Eh! ¡Iba a pedirme yo la diarrea! – se queja James – No vale, Sirius, el plan es mío, ¡déjame tener diarrea!

- Nunca. Pero Remus puede decir que tiene diarrea, si quiere. – ríe Sirius.

- ¡No voy a decir que tengo diarrea!

- ¿Ves? Problema resuelto. ¡Diarrea para el señor Black!

Remus niega con la cabeza.

- ¿No os dais cuenta de que será mucho más creíble si decimos que tenemos todos la misma enfermedad?

- ¡Pero qué dices! – replica James – Pensarán que nos hemos copiado, como en los exámenes…

- Pero…

- Tú estuviste en la enfermería hace unos días – añade – Solo tienes que decir que no te has curado y que vuelves a encontrarte mal.

- Bueno… – Remus se estremece. Hace tan solo tres días de la luna llena, y pasó allí aquella noche para que la señora Pomfrey le curase las heridas y le diese una Solución Revitalizante para poder ir a clase al día siguiente sin llamar demasiado la atención. Si vuelve ahora con ese pretexto, la enfermera sabrá que es mentira, pero no parece tener otra opción.

- Por favor, Remus… – James está poniendo lo que más tarde todo el mundo (particularmente las chicas) conocerá como _esa _mirada. La mirada con la que el chico de pelo revuelto conseguiría convencer a una mandrágora de que cantase La Traviata, si supiese lo que es.

- Está bien… – el chico finalmente sucumbe, y se gira hacia Peter. – ¿Y tú, Peter?

- Yo…

- Tú tienes mocos y ya está, Peter – proclama Sirius.

- Gripe – corrige Remus – tienes gripe.

Se encaminan hasta el primer piso, mientras James dice que "no os preocupéis, ya se me ocurrirá algo para mí" y Peter repite "gripe, tengo gripe" numerosas veces. Y llegan a la enfermería. Para entonces, todo el mundo está cenando ya en el Gran Comedor; los pasillos están desiertos y se sienten extraños estando allí sin la capa cubriéndoles a los cuatro. Se quedan en la puerta unos minutos, mirándose los unos a los otros acusadoramente.

- Venga, Sirius, entra tu primero. – casi suplica James.

- Ni hablar… Es tu brillante idea, Jimmy, entra tú.

- ¡No me llames…! No, quiero decir… Ya que yo he tenido la brillante – y remarca mucho la palabra "brillante"- idea y os he salvado, qué menos que que entréis vosotros primero…

- Yo, desde luego, no voy a hacerlo… – murmura Remus, al tiempo que Peter da un paso atrás.

Sirius gruñe y se dispone a abrir la puerta.

- Está bien… – y después respira hondo – Iré yo, cobardes.

Todos tragan saliva y le observan cruzar el umbral y adentrarse en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey está en ese momento en su despacho, en la habitación contigua a la gran sala donde se encuentran las camas para los estudiantes enfermos. Esa noche no hay ningún niño al que atender, así que se encuentra tranquilamente leyendo un libro sentada en la silla de su escritorio mientras, a su derecha, una poción crece-huesos termina de cocer, completamente inconsciente de la escena que está a punto de presenciar y que no le será fácil olvidar. Distraídamente, gira la página 394 de su ejemplar de Moste Potente Potions cogido de la biblioteca, cuando Sirius Black irrumpe en la habitación, chillando al tiempo que se lleva el brazo al estómago y simula retorcerse de dolor.

- ¡Socorro! – chilla el chico – ¡Socorro, señora Pomfrey, ayúdeme!

La enfermera, alarmada, se levanta, rápida como un relámpago y olvidando por completo la poción que empieza a burbujear demasiado en el fuego. Se encuentra a un Sirius encogido sobre sí mismo, de rodillas sobre el suelo, los brazos rodeando su propio estómago y emitiendo pequeños gemidos cada cinco segundos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, querido? – pregunta, preocupada – ¿Estás bien? Ven aquí… Túmbate.

A Sirius se le escapa una media sonrisa, feliz por haber conseguido su objetivo, pero decide que aún no es hora de dejar de fingir. Se encoge aún más sobre sí mismo y contesta.

- Me duele… mucho… el estómago… – dice, haciendo grandes pausas entre cada palabra, como si le costase hablar – tengo… diarrea… y…. ugh….

La señora Pomfrey se acerca a Sirius, que ya está casi tumbado en el suelo, de costado, y trata de levantarle. Éste se resiste, simulando que tiene agudos pinchazos en el estómago que no le dejan moverse. Al final, la enfermera consigue recostarle sobre la camilla más cercana, y cuando va a comprobar la temperatura del chico, James decide que es hora de hacer su papel.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – chilla – ¡AYUDA! ¡ME DUELE MUCHO EL HÍGADO! ¡AHHHHHH! ¡ME VOY A MORIR!

Madame Pomfrey no puede creer lo que está escuchando. James está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, retorciéndose, con la mano sobre el costado derecho y gritando "mi hígado, es el hígado, se lo juro, señorita Pomfrey". Después, se lleva la mano que le queda libre dramáticamente hacia la frente, y dice, con voz falsamente temblorosa "tengo fiebre, me duele la cabeza… Malaria, creo que es la malaria…".

Evidentemente, James no tiene ni la más leve idea de lo que es la malaria, pero ha elegido el primer nombre que se le ha venido a la cabeza que sonase a enfermedad letal y contagiosa. De esto se da cuenta la señora Pomfrey y le observa con desdén, desatendiendo a Sirius, que está tumbado en la cama, cubierto con una sábana blanca y en medio de un épico ataque de risa descontrolado que no parece ir a acabar nunca.

- ¿Y qué le lleva a pensar que tiene malaria, señor…? – pregunta la enfermera, escéptica.

- Potter – añade Sirius. – Es James Potter.

- Eh… – James no esperaba que fuese a preguntarle. Desconcertado, se gira hacia donde está Remus, pensando _venga, Remus, tienes que saber qué leches es la malaria _pero éste solo se encoge de hombros, y decide que tiene que improvisar – ¡Se me está cayendo la piel! Tengo… ¡manchas en el cuerpo! ¡Es malaria!

Sirius empieza a reír todavía más alto, y a la señora Pomfrey no le da tiempo a reaccionar, porque entonces Peter irrumpe en la sala.

- Madame Pomfrey, ¡tengo moc… gripe! ¡He cogido la gripe! – gime, mientras simula toser. – ¡Me encuentro muy mal!

- ¡USTEDES TRES! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DIANTRES ESTÁN HACIENDO!? – brama la mujer, entre confundida y enormemente enfadada.

Afortunadamente, la actuación de Peter es mejor o al menos más convincente que la de James, ya sea porque palidece repentinamente cuando la enfermera le grita o porque las dotes interpretativas del chico de pelo oscuro no son nada del otro mundo. Pero Sirius no cesa de desternillarse, y James sigue emitiendo chillidos agónicos, y Peter se ahoga entre toses y estornudos falsos. Y por último y cuando no le queda más remedio, Remus da un paso dentro de la sala, arrastrando su parsimonia habitual, con mezcla de desgana y resignación y _de verdad que soy incapaz de creerme que me hayan convencido para hacer esto._

- Yo… Disculpe, creo que no me curé del todo bien el otro día, Madame Pomfrey.

Y en medio de la confusión y de repente todas las miradas se centran en él y la señora Pomfrey también le observa y acude rápidamente a su lado. Le coloca la mano en la frente para comprobar si tiene fiebre, le sujeta del brazo y le obliga a recostarse en una de las camillas, para después cubrirle con cuatro o cinco gruesas mantas. Trata a Remus como si fuese de cristal y se rompiese, y pregunta frecuentemente "¿estás bien así, cariño?" "¿te duele?" y le llama por su nombre, no "señor Lupin" o "Lupin" a secas, como hacen todos los profesores.

- Y ustedes – y señala a James, Sirius y Peter – salgan de aquí y dejen descansar a Remus. ¡Rápido!

_Pero qué demonios._

Sirius mira a James. James mira a Sirius. Después a Peter. Peter les mira a los dos. Se miran, y a la vez, con una armonía y coordinación que solo hubieran conseguido unos hermanos gemelos, reanudan la actuación.

- ¡Me duele! ¡El hígado! ¡El esternón! ¡Malaria!

- Ah… Tengo diarrea. En serio, ¡mi estómago! ¡diarrea! ¡ayuda!

- ¡Gripe! ¡Tengo gripe y mocos! ¡Me duele! ¡Tengo fiebre!

- Ya lo veo venir… La luz… La luz en el túnel… Me muero… Adiós, chicos…

- ¡No, James! No quiero que me recuerdes así… Con… Diarrea…

- ¡Mocos, tengo mocos! ¡Juro que los tengo!

- ¡Malaria!

- ¡Diarrea!

- ¡Gripe!

- ¡USTEDES! ¡LLEVO TODA LA TARDE BUSCÁNDOLES! ¡PRIMERO LA HABITACIÓN, Y AHORA, ESTE ESCÁNDALO! – brama una voz tras ellos.

Los tres se quedan inmóviles, paralizados, y lentamente se dan la vuelta para mirar a la persona que se encuentra tras el umbral de la puerta.

Si las miradas matasen, posiblemente Minerva McGonagall acabase de cometer tres asesinatos.


	24. Chapter 62

**Caramelos de limón**

Si no fuera porque _Sirius Black nunca tiene miedo de nada__, _James hubiera jurado que su amigo, igual que él, está tan asustado que en efecto, como a sí mismo, le tiemblan las piernas. Los dos, junto a Peter, se encuentran de pie, todo lo inmóviles que pueden, observando a la profesora McGonagall que lleva unos_cinco siglos_ diez minutos reprendiéndoles por el "incidente" de la habitación. Pero no parece enfadada. Ese es el problema: no pronuncia una palabra fuera de tono, no les llama ni una vez "salvajes" ni "delincuentes" ni nada que se le parezca. Solo les mira, impasible, por encima de la montura de las gafas, con el sombrero levemente ladeado, el ceño fruncido, y prosigue con su discurso sobre el correcto comportamiento cívico a la hora de vivir en una comunidad de magos que en realidad ninguno está escuchando. Están aguardando, con un nudo en el estómago, a saber cuál será el castigo que se les impondrá, y los tres están completamente convencidos de que van a expulsarles. James no entiende, o no quiere entender por qué, pero el hecho de que McGonagall no parezca enfadada le hace sentirse aún peor que si estuviese condenándole a muerte. No ve rabia ni indignación en sus ojos sino una profunda decepción y quizás lástima, y es por eso que cada vez más, los chicos consideran evidente que sus días entre los muros del castillo están contados. Parece que la charla no va a acabar nunca, pero acaba, y después la jefa de su casa insta a Peter, James y Sirius a acompañarla a, y todos tragan saliva a la vez, el despacho de Dumbledore.

Peter ve como sus sueños, sus esperanzas de entrar al equipo de quidditch, las ilusiones de convertirse en un gran mago y ser alguien especial desaparecen, mientras sigue los pasos de McGonagall, que le encaminan fuera de la habitación. Sirius se plantea seriamente sus posibilidades de supervivencia en el caso de que les obliguen a irse de Hogwarts: _podría tirarme por una ventana, o suplicarle a Dumbledore que me deje ganarme la vida limpiando y dando de comer a las lechuzas, o podría vivir en las alcantarillas y comer ratones, o podría decirle a mi madre que lo siento mucho y rogar para que me deje quedarme en…. No. Prefiero las alcantarillas. _Lo último que James alcanza a pensar antes de que la puerta de la enfermería se cierre tras ellos es que _menos mal que al menos Remus va a poder quedarse y no le van a expulsar por nuestra culpa._

Este último está tumbado en la cama de la enfermería y no puede evitar entrar en pánico cuando ve a los tres niños y a la bruja marchar. No entiende por qué le ha excluido, por qué ha supuesto (aunque acertadamente) que él no había tenido la culpa de la travesura de Sirius y James, pero lejos de aliviarle en absoluto, tan solo lo empeora. Quizás es algo impropio de él, pero no lo duda un segundo: se asegura de que Madame Pomfrey vuelve a estar en su despacho, concentrada de nuevo en la lectura, y mientras se levanta de la camilla y pone sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo, piensa que si hay algo peor en el mundo que tener que irse de Hogwarts es tener que quedarse allí… _solo._

Les alcanza justo un segundo antes de que la profesora McGonagall pronuncie la contraseña. Ninguno de los tres puede evitar sorprenderse: Remus está ahí, jadeando, descalzo y con el pelo revuelto.

- Perdone, disculpe, profesora McGonagall, pero, también fue mi culpa, profesora, disculpe - jadea.

- No - le interrumpe James - fui yo, profesora. Remus no tiene la culpa.

- No, James - esta vez, habla Sirius - no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos. Fui yo y solo yo. Los demás no han hecho nada, déjeles ir, profesora.

- Son ustedes imposibles - suspira McGonagall.

Después, ignorando lo que acaban de decir, simplemente se da media vuelta y susurra algo que no pueden oír pero que Remus recuerda a la perfección. Las palabras mágicas que hacen que la gárgola se haga a un lado y muestre una pequeña puerta secreta que podrían jurar que hace unos segundos no estaba allí. Los cuatro niños la atraviesan sin problemas; McGonagall tiene que inclinarse un poco para evitar golpear el umbral con el sombrero. La escalera de caracol se retuerce sobre sí misma durante unos cuantos metros y los escalones son pequeños pero numerosos. En otra situación, Sirius y James los hubieran subido de dos en dos, de tres en tres, de cinco en cinco o hubieran echado una carrera para ver quién llega antes arriba, pero en aquel momento no se atreven ni siquiera a pronunciar palabra. Remus está intentando tranquilizar a Peter, que está en medio de un ataque de pánico, si bien él tampoco está lo que podría definirse como tranquilo. No obstante, el hecho de que vaya a ser Dumbledore el que vaya a decidir su castigo le tranquiliza. McGonagall es estricta, pero Dumbledore es un hombre amable, es inteligente y comprensivo. _Él no nos expulsaría. _Trata de pensar eso para lograr mantener la calma: alguien que le había permitido asistir a las clases de Hogwarts a pesar de su condición de licántropo no podía hacer que no volvieran nunca más por una travesura infantil. O eso es lo que desea con todas sus fuerzas. Ya casi se ha autoconvencido cuando alcanzan el final de la escalera, y la gigantesca puerta del despacho se alza ante ellos. Entonces McGonagall hace un movimiento de varita y ésta se abre con un movimiento súbito.

Sirius, James y Peter, al igual que Remus hace un año, al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos que han tenido el placer o la desventura de poner sus pies en esa sala, y a pesar del terror que les inflige lo que el director vaya a decirles, quedan fascinados por aquella gran estancia. Hay algo en ella, algo mágico y distinto que hace que cruzar el umbral de aquel gigantesco pórtico de madera te haga entrar en una dimensión paralela, en un lugar completamente distinto en el que cada metro, cada estantería y hasta el más pequeño objeto es algo fascinante y nuevo por descubrir. De los fríos muros de piedra de la torre apenas puede verse nada; las paredes de la habitación están cubiertas casi en su totalidad por estanterías, vitrinas y numerosas ventanas cubiertas con cortinas de seda de color granate brillante que hacen que una luz purpúrea, cálida y mágica inunde el habitáculo en todas las direcciones. En una de las vitrinas, sobre una repisa plateada, dormita el Sombrero Seleccionador; dormita también el enorme fénix dentro de su jaula dorada, y James emite un pequeño "woah" al vislumbrarlo. Sobre una enorme mesa que se sostiene sobre tan solo tres patas hay una incontable cantidad de pequeños artefactos de colores que brillan, emiten humo o pequeños sonidos tintineantes al moverse. Dumbledore está sentado en su escritorio, los brazos cruzados sobre él, observando tras las gafas de media luna, pero no es en la suya en cuya presencia reparan, sino en la de los numerosos anteriores directores de Hogwarts que también les miran desde sus respectivos retratos, de distintos tamaños, tras él, entre ellos Phineas Nigellus, "es mi tátara-tatara-tatarabuelo" murmura Sirius. Un retrato idéntico a aquél descansa en su casa, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place pero, tal vez por el agrio temperamento del hombre, o por sus constantes comentarios sarcásticos hacia cualquiera que se dirija a él, nunca se había preguntado dónde iba cuando desaparecía de su sitio en el pasillo de la primera planta.

- Minerva, querida - comienza a hablar Dumbledore, sacándoles de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew - comienza, y esta vez sí parece enfurecida - ¡Han destrozado el dormitorio! ¡Es la segunda vez desde que llegaron aquí!

- Comprendo… - Dumbledore les mira con lo que Remus adivina que es una media sonrisa - ¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas, querida? Me gustaría tener una charla con ellos…

Peter traga saliva tan fuerte que todos pueden oírlo, y la bruja duda un momento y después sale del despacho con pasos firmes. Aunque cierra la puerta, sus botas resuenan contra las escaleras de piedra, y finalmente, cuando el sonido se desvanece, Dumbledore comienza a hablar.

- Como habréis podido comprobar, a nuestra querida Minerva no le satisface demasiado vuestro comportamiento, hijos. - asienten, sistemáticamente. Remus no se inmuta. - Creo que les corresponde a ustedes contarme lo sucedido.

Ninguno de los cuatros se atreve a empezar, y tras unos segundos de silencio es James el que habla.

- Señor, profesor, señor, escuche, antes de nada decirle que sentimos mucho muchísimo lo que ha pasado y por supuesto que no se va a repetir y eh... O sea, no es como si tuvieramos intención de volver a destrozar el dormitorio, tampoco es que lo hayamos hecho a propósito, quiero decir, los incidentes ocurren ¿no? ¡Seguro que a usted también le ha pasado! ¿verdad, Sirius?

- Sí - asiente Sirius, y se sorprende del sonido de su propia voz; hace un segundo no se sentía capaz de pronunciar una palabra - fue un accidente, nosotros no quisimos en ningún momento injuriar de esa forma el dormitorio. Estabamos… practicando hechizos para clase de Encantamientos. Estamos preocupados por lo que concierne a nuestras notas este curso, profesor, señor…

- ¡Exacto! Usted señor profesor, señor Dumbledore sabe que hay que practicar a diario y se nos fue de las manos. Intentamos ser buenos magos para poder ser como usted de mayores. No es que usted sea mayor, o sea, no es mayor de viejo. Mayor con experiencia.

- ¡Sí! - asiente Peter - usted sale en las ranas de chocolate, profesor, señor, nosotros querríamos salir algún día en las ranas de chocolate como usted, y practicábamos el.. Encantamiento…

- Confringo - puntualiza Remus, consciente de que es el único que puede nombrar un encantamiento que hayan aprendido en clase recientemente, aunque sabe que Dumbledore no va a creerles.

- ¡Buena, Remus! - exclama James, y el aludido le fulmina con la mirada, _cállate._

- Nosotros solo queríamos practicar y obtener buenas calificaciones, señor, lo lamentamos profundamente, profesor. - dice Sirius.

- Pero Lucio o alguno de los Slytherin debió querer gastarnos una broma… Nosotros no… - titubea James.

- ¡Eso! Fueron los Slytherin. - Sirius corrobora lo que acaba de decir su amigo - Debieron poner… Er… ¡Bengalas del doctor Filibuster en nuestra habitación!

- Y entonces nosotros solo hacíamos los deberes y practicábamos y un hechizo salió mal y explotó y oh, señor, estábamos tan asustados…

- Nos asustamos mucho, señor… No sabíamos qué hacer… Peter tenía mucho miedo, casi se echa a llorar, verdad, ¿Peter?

- Sí… Mucho, mucho miedo, señor.

- Mucho miedo - afirma Remus, con desgana.

- Y entonces… Tuvimos que… Tuvimos que subir todos a la cama de James, porque, señor, no sabe cómo explotó aquello, profesor, daba mucho miedo...

- ¡Sí! Subimos a mi cama, y claro, subimos los cuatro y Remus no pesa mucho, pero yo soy todo un hombre, sí, y peso mucho, claro, entonces la cama se rompió…

- Pero seguía habiendo explosiones, ¡qué miedo pasamos!

- Y entonces saltamos a la cama de Peter, en un intento desesperado de salvar nuestras vidas… Oh, dios mío, podíamos haber muerto… No puedo…. No puedo seguir…

- Tranquilo, James - Sirius le pone una mano en el hombro a su amigo, que esconde la cara entre las manos - No te preocupes, tío, estamos bien… Tranquilízate…

- Nosotros… - gimotea James, y simula estar a punto de llorar - Nosotros solo queríamos… Yo… Lo sentimos… No nos expulse, profesor…

- ¿Expulsarles? - Dumbledore les mira, fingiendo sorpresa - Se necesita algo más que una travesura para ser expulsados de Hogwarts, hijos. No obstante, espero que eso no les haga pensar que son libres de hacer todo lo que deseen aquí. Quizás no pueda tolerarse otro incidente similar…

Remus, Sirius, James y Peter sienten como si les hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima. No van a ser expulsados. Ninguno de ellos puede evitar sonreír. Dumbledore continúa.

- En cuanto a su habitación… Me temo que no va a ser posible arreglarla, al menos por el momento, así que habremos de buscar un sitio para que puedan dormir las próximas semanas…

- No hay problema, profesor - sonríe James - ¡Le he mandado una lechuza a mi padre! Nos enviará unas camas nuevas tan pronto como pueda, así que no hay problema, no queremos causar ningún gasto al colegio, señor, profesor, claro que no queremos eso, aunque seguro que gastarían lo que fuera necesario por el bien de sus alumnos, son tan generosos en este gran colegio…

Dumbledore se detiene un momento a mirarles, a los cuatro. Peter, inquieto; James, inocente, entusiasta, tratando a toda costa de salvar a sus amigos de la expulsión o el castigo. Remus, callado, incluso un tanto avergonzado por el comportamiento de sus amigos. Adivina que no tiene nada que ver con el incidente, pero igualmente, está allí; y el deseo protector de Sirius se mezcla con un profundo respeto hacia él que parece impropio del chico, y el temor de tener que volver a casa. Cuatro chicos distintos a los demás, sin duda. Cuatro mentes peculiares. Se pregunta cuántos secretos que no puede leer aún entrañan. Y después sonríe.

- Entonces, por mi parte, considero el problema solucionado. No obstante… Será mejor que no le mencionen a la profesora McGonagall que les he dejado ir así como así. - y les guiña un ojo - Y ahora, marchaos, hijos. Dormid en la enfermería esta noche. Decidle a la señora Pomfrey que van de mi parte, y no les pondrá ningún problema. Y descansen. El descanso es fundamental, como todos los grandes magos saben, para mantener la mente… y la imaginación, también, despiertas.

Los cuatro a la vez exclaman "sí, señor" y se levantan, Peter, James, Sirius, Remus, en ese orden. Dumbedore les acompaña hacia la puerta y salen del despacho, en silencio, y justo antes de que Remus ponga un pie fuera de éste, el director murmura, de forma que solo él puede oírle:

- Sus amigos son grandes mentirosos, señor Lupin. No puedo imaginarme con cuánto afán serían capaces de ocultar un secreto.


	25. Chapter 63

**Reformas**

**Reformas**

Los sábados por la mañana, los alumnos de Hogwarts suelen emplear su tiempo libre en charlar animadamente, dormir hasta tarde o pasear por los pasillos del colegio disfrutando de las sorpresas, a veces buenas y otras malas, que ofrece el castillo. Esa mañana, en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso hay demasiado alboroto: varios alumnos ríen y otros se pegan a las paredes asustados, al mismo tiempo que un renqueante Argus Filch llega con sobrealiento "¡Peeves! ¡Te atraparé!" y el poltergeist hace una mueca de burla y desparece, dejando caer los últimos botes de moco de troll robados de una de las mazmorras de Pociones minutos antes sobre las cabezas de una Hufflepuff que chilla escandalosamente. En el quinto piso uno de los baños se estropea y el profesor Flitwick resbala provocando carcajadas entre las chicas más jóvenes que lo presencian "No se rían muchachitas…" Pero todo esto no son más que susurros apagados que apenas llegan a la enfermería del primer piso: cuatro niños duermen a pierna suelta en las camas blanco impoluto. James Potter es el primero en desperezarse y bostezar con tanta fuerza que cree haberse roto el hueso de la mandíbula _como quiera que se llame, _se frota los ojos bajo las gafas y lo primero que piensa es en cambiarse el pijama. Al instante se da cuenta de que ya lleva puesto el uniforme y que la noche anterior a los cuatro (bueno, puede que solamente a Sirius y a él) les pareció que no era tan mala idea evitar subir a la destrozada habitación a buscar sus pertenencias "si yo que soy noble puedo dormir vestido vosotros también", había dicho Sirius.

El primer blanco de James es Remus; no porque tenga un orden de preferencia sino porque es el que ha dormido en la cama contigua, así que se levanta con calma y observa al niño rubio respirar pausadamente, probablemente perdido en algún sueño con música sin letras _o tal vez sueñe con profesores, seguro que Remus sueña con profesores._

James estira el brazo y coloca el dedo en la nariz de su amigo, lo hace varias veces seguidas con una sonrisa maligna en los labios y cuando se da cuenta de que es inútil decide que es el momento de pasar a la segunda fase. Con maldad tapona la nariz de Remus, que los primeros segundos continúa en su posición de "Remus durmiente", pero que a los siete tics del reloj que adorna la pared más cercana _Merlín, pero este tipo no respira o qué _empieza a boquear y a revolverse como un pez. Al final se levanta de golpe con un suspiro exagerado y empieza a toser con fuerza.

-¿Q… qué? – Consigue articular.

-¡Buenos días por la mañana, Remus!

-¡Casi me ahogo, James!

-Pero mira que eres exagerado eh…

El niño de gafas le da la espalda y corretea hacia la cama de Peter, en la que repite el mismo proceso hasta que le pequeño Pettigrew berrea en sueños y se echa a llorar pataleando. Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra a un desternillado James y a un Remus exasperado que ya ha empezado a recolocarse la corbata que dejó bien plegada el día anterior sobre una silla _porque los dos idiotas no quisieron subir a la habitación a coger nuestras cosas_ y se ata los zapatos a conciencia.

La siguiente víctima es Sirius _sin duda la bestia más peligrosa _y James sabe que tiene que andarse con cuidado si no quiere recibir un buen puñetazo, así que piensa durante seis segundos (porque James Potter nunca piensa más de diez segundos seguidos su próxima actuación) y con la certeza de que lo que va a hacer es la mejor idea de su vida coge el florero en el que sobresalen unas margaritas un poco marchitas y con un movimiento brusco vierte el contenido sobre la cara de su mejor amigo.

Remus murmura un suave "ay", Peter se lleva la mano a la boca sorprendido y James da un paso hacia atrás con precaución. Pero toda precaución es poca cuando Sirius Black se incorpora sobre la cama con el pelo empapado y los puños tan fuertemente cerrados que parece que va a atravesarse la piel.

-Corre sabandija. Corre tan rápido como puedas y no trates de esconderte, porque te encontraré, te arrancaré el pelo de la cabeza y me haré un abrigo de visón.

A todos les sorprende la calma con la que el chico habla, pero James no parece querer jugársela porque en un par de zancadas ya está al lado de Remus, con las manos en su espalda y utilizándolo como escudo (para variar).

-James… – Remus entra en pánico cuando ve a Sirius caminar hacia él con la fuerza de un búfalo – James, a mí no me metas en esto yo…

-¡HE DICHO QUE CORRAS!

El chico de gafas agarra al desconcertado Lupin y lo interpone entre su enemigo y él y entonces la batalla se convierte en un "no puedo pegarte porque no quiero hacer daño a Remus pero en cuanto te descuides te partiré las piernas" por parte de Sirius y un "pienso cubrirme con Remus el resto de mi vida" por parte de James.

-¿Se puede saber qué son estos gritos? – La señora Pomfrey, de brazos cruzados y con los labios tan tensos que apenas son nada más que una suave línea sobre la piel les mira con desagrado.

-¡Señorita! – James solloza arrodillándose delante de la mujer – Sirius Black me quiere pegar y yo no entiendo por qué, por favor…

-¡PERO SERÁS…! – empieza a gritar Sirius.

-¡Señor Black! –La señora Pomfrey coge a James de los brazos y le obliga a levantarse – Haga el favor de dejar de meterse con los más pequeños que usted. Recojan y márchense, quiero esto libre en cinco minutos.

Sin apenas mediar palabra, Remus asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la salida, susurrando un suave "muchas gracias por su atención y sus cuidados una vez más" y les lanza una larga mirada a sus amigos que no dudan en escabullirse antes de que la enfermera acabe perdiendo la paciencia y es Sirius el último que sale por la puerta, todavía colocándose los pantalones y gritando "¡Oye, malditos, esperadme!"

Por supuesto, no le esperan y el niño tiene que ir a la carrera sintiendo las miradas del resto de alumnos que se cruza por los pasillos a cada larga zancada que da; consigue alcanzarles cuando se disponen a subir las escaleras hacia la Sala Común y, evidentemente, no pretende quedarse callado.

-¿Sabéis? Me voy a buscar unos amigos mejores que vosotros… Tampoco es que me vaya a costar mucho. Seguro que las mazmorras están llenas de sucios Slytherin más simpáticos.

-Pero no tan guapos. – Se encoge de hombros James como si fuera la mayor evidencia del mundo.

-Ni tan listos. – Corrobora Peter señalando inconscientemente a Remus.

-Ni tan modestos. – El propio Remus pone la putilla mientras murmura el santo y seña del cuadro de la Dama Gorda y los cuatro se encuentran en la acogedora estancia que es la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Los cuatro están cansados, y tal vez por eso mismo, porque están cansados, apenas se dan cuenta de que todos los ojos de los chicos de la habitación se posan sobre ellos; viven ajenos al hecho de que durante toda la noche anterior corrió el rumor de que "Potter, Black y sus amigos se están muriendo en la enfermería" y que al verles aparecer sanos y salvos, la montaña de mentiras que se había creado "dicen que Potter y Black se pegaron y se quedaron los dos sin brazos", "yo he escuchado que el chico ese gordo que va con ellos les atrapó a traición y…" o "pues a mí me han dicho que ha sido el tal Remus, y mira que parece una mosquita muerta…" se derrumba por completo.

Sirius, que camina el último detecta la mirada de uno de _Merlín, como estos críos sigan siendo cada vez más pequeños los voy a confundir con gnomos de jardín _los niños de Primero, que observa, debatiéndose entre dejarse llevar por el miedo que le provoca el joven de pelo oscuro y largo o la fascinación que siente por saber la verdad.

-¿Qué miras? – Brama Sirius con esa expresión que James suele decir "¡podría asustar hasta a un dragón!"

-N… Nada, señor.

-¿SEÑOR?

James empieza a reír y murmura algo que suena como "la barba, Sirius… La barba…"; pero no es eso lo que más le molesta, de hecho la estupidez de James parece tener menos importancia que la mirada que le dirige Remus, serio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho cuando dice "La verdad es que llevas algún pelo en la barbilla que deberías arreglar, amigo". Sirius se pone tan blanco que cree que se va a volver transparente _no puede ser que Remus también lo piense _y entonces, justo en ese momento, delante de toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor y una pelusa que se posa sobre su cabeza, Sirius Black jura y perjura que "antes de mañana habré acabado con esto para siempre".

Suben por las escaleras, primero Remus, después James, seguido de Peter y por último Sirius, que todavía murmura cosas como "pues no es para tanto" o "me vengaré por esto algún día". Lo siguiente que ocurre puede que sea uno de los mejores recuerdos que los chicos recordarán durante su vida.

-¡Zambomba! – James es el primero en exclamar, al mismo tiempo que coloca las manos sobre los hombros de Remus para poder ver mejor.

-Esto es…

-¡Esto es genial! – Sirius les empuja a ambos _pero más a James, porque en realidad no puedo empujar a Remus, no sé, es como si me dedicase a matar conejos por placer _y se tira, con una fuerza equivalente a la de un toro sobre una de las camas _oh, Merlín, nos preciosas _nuevas que alguien y no les importa quién, ha colocado en su habitación, completamente renovada.

El dormitorio parece mucho más pequeño, casi se podría decir que provoca una sensación de agobio, sin apenas espacio para moverse pero por los pensamientos de los cuatro cruza una única idea: "¿Qué demonios importa que no haya sitio ni para respirar si vamos a estar los cuatro juntos?". Las dos literas que dejaban un pasillo en medio han desaparecido y han sido sustituidas por cuatro camas de medio tamaño, con edredones de rojo intenso; dos pegadas a la pared de la ventana y las otras dos en el extremo opuesto, pero el espacio entre una y otra es mínimo. Como comprueba Remus en un vistazo inicial, sus baúles han sido colocados bajo los colchones. James pasa también por delante de él y se tumba en la cama contigua a Sirius.

-¡Eh! Quiero esa, ¡necesito dormir a la derecha!

-Me la refanfinfla, Potter. Me quedo con esta cama y si no te gusta te comes los mocos que seguro que te entretiene.

Empiezan una pelea amistosa, pero esta vez es James el que toma la delantera, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius, que atrapado lo único que puede hacer es recitar todas y cada una de las palabras malsonantes que aprendió de Kreacher en su infancia y que por extensión su madre odiaba que pronunciase en voz alta. El enfrentamiento dura varios minutos, entre jadeos, mientras Remus y Peter se sientan sobre sus respectivas camas; Remus en la más cercana a la puerta y Peter en la del fondo "quiero dormir cerca de James", musita. Lo único que interrumpe el forcejeo entre los amigos no es otra cosa que unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana: una lechuza les mira con ojos enormes desde el exterior.

-¡Mi lechuza! – James olvida a Sirius por completo y se lanza a recibir a su pequeña mascota con emoción contenida – Es una carta de mi padre – y comienza a leer en voz alta.

_Hijo mío:_

_Tu noticia nos sobresaltó mucho a tu madre y a mí, ¿seguro que estás bien? Si ocurre algo no tenéis mas que comunicárselo al Profesor Dumbledore; siempre ha sido un hombre muy tolerante y creo que podría ayudarte si lo que necesitas es protección. En cuanto recibimos tu carta, tu madre y yo salimos corriendo a comprar unas camas, no puedo imaginar lo mal que lo has tenido que pasar durmiendo a saber dónde durante una noche… Esperamos que os gusten, ha sido tu madre la que ha elegido el diseño y ella dijo que era adecuado para cuatro muchachos como vosotros de los que esperamos grandes cosas. James, no te olvides de divertirte; sabemos que los estudios son lo primero para ti, pero después de los maravillosos resultados del año pasado lo mínimo que te mereces es disfrutar de tiempo con tus amigos. Un saludo a todos de nuestra parte y ya sabes que si necesitas algo no tienes mas que mandarnos una carta y contestaré al instante. Si es demasiado urgente ya sabes que puedes mandarla al Ministerio y a nadie le importará._

_Te queremos: _

_Papá y mamá_

-¿Por qué demonios te sale todo siempre bien? – pregunta Remus mientras da suaves golpecitos en la almohada _con lo que me había costado que tomase una forma cómoda_.

-¡Porque me llamo James Potter! Y a James Potter nunca le sale nada mal.

-Excepto los exámenes de Historia de la Magia, y toda Poción existente… – empieza Sirius.

-Y no nos olvidemos de que no sabes pronunciar ciertas palabras correctamente, además de confundir significados y tener una ortografía tan mala que asusta. – completa Remus.

-¡Y por supuesto no podemos obviar el mayor fracaso de tu vida que tiene nombres y apellidos y se llama Lily Evans!

-Y tampoco cantas bien, o sea, supongo que si practicas un poco… – Peter participa con cierto temor.

James frunce el ceño, se tuerce las gafas, hace un sonido parecido a "pts" y simplemente se encoge de hombros.

-Es evidente que os corroe la envidia.

Debaten durante más de media hora; es un enfrentamiento que comienza con James en un bando y los otros tres contra él y que acaba convirtiéndose en un Remus cansado leyendo, tumbado en la cama, un Peter con Susan en el regazo a la que le hace carantoñas y un Sirius insistiendo con obsesiva convicción que él, sin duda, como ley universal, es el más guapo de todo Hogwarts.

-Sirius, lamento decirte que no es cierto, quiero decir, te lo he explicado muchas veces, careces de mi encanto, lo siento.

-Tendrían que pasar millones de años para que me llegaras a los talones, Potter.

-¡Mírate bien al espejo!

-Está bien… Está bien, James – Sirius esboza la expresión más seria que le es posible –. Si tan seguro lo tienes vamos a hacer un trato. Es más guapo el que bese a una chica antes. Y… Y tenemos de plazo hasta Halloween.

-¿B… Besar? ¿En los labios? – Tartamudea el niño.

-Exacto – la sonrisa de Sirius se hace mucho más amplia –. Besar. En los labios. Boca con boca, ¿estás asustado, Jimmy?

-N… No – James tartamudea pero traga saliva y extiende la mano –. Vas a perder, Black.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

Remus lleva un rato sin leer nada, sus ojos están fijos en las páginas del libro, Cumbres Borrascosas el cual ya ha leído varias veces pero del que no puede dejar de estar "enamorado" _¿la gente se puede enamorar de los libros? _Remus a veces piensa que sí, por eso, cuando sus ojos ya no prestan atención a la escena en la que Catherine le cuenta al ama de llaves que está enamorada del joven Heathcliff, tiene que dejar que su cabeza se vacíe de esos pensamientos ardientes y sensaciones demasiado adultas que, a los doce años, ignorante total de lo que significa amar con mayúsculas, todavía no comprende por completo.

No puede evitar sonreír cuando James y Sirius compiten por quién es más guapo, tal vez por la sencillez de la discusión o simplemente porque considera que es un hecho irrelevante, o simplemente porque él podría darles una respuesta contundente a ambos. Pero Remus calla. Calla y simplemente suspira cuando los dos amigos se estrechan las manos para cerrar la apuesta. Cuando los dedos de los dos niños se entrelazan y Sirius aprovecha para empujar a James, revolverle el pelo y meterle las manos bajo la camisa para buscarle las cosquillas, Remus Lupin ya sabe quién va a ganar. No es cuestión de físico, ni tampoco por razones de confianza (considera que James y Sirius están a la par), es simplemente el hecho de que cuando Sirius grita a voces que conseguirá el beso de una chica antes de Halloween hay libertad y curiosidad en sus palabras _probablemente se pregunte quién será la afortunada, _pero cuando James le contesta, con un tono de voz aún más alto es demasiado obvio, casi tanto como que el azúcar es dulce, que el niño de gafas solamente tiene un rostro en mente.

Remus vuelve a la lectura y se lleva un dedo a la boca con un largo suspiro.


	26. Chapter 64

**Por qué nunca debes subestimar a James Potter, por Remus Lupin**

- Remus, Remus.

Remus no levanta la vista del pergamino donde anota, con caligrafía pequeña e inclinada levemente a la derecha, la explicación que la profesora McGonagall está ofreciendo sobre cómo transformar objetos inanimados en seres vivos.

- Remus, Remus.

No se inmuta; continúa tomando notas, impasible, una mezcla entre absorto en la lección y sin ningún tipo de ganas de escuchar lo que sea que James quiera decirme.

- Remus, Remus. - James insiste en su propósito, esta vez dando pequeños e insistentes golpecitos en el hombro de su amigo, que se encuentra sentado en el pupitre contiguo, a su derecha..

¿Por qué son incapaces de dejarme atender tranquilamente en clase? Remus suspira. No está de buen humor. La cercanía del plenilunio le crispa, le enerva, le quema, como sus cicatrices. No, no está de buen humor. No es culpa de James, claro. Pero no puede evitar sentirse así, y por eso trata de ignorarle.

Pero James Potter no es alguien que se deje ignorar tan fácilmente.

- Remus, Remus - repite. - Hazme caso.

Con un rápido movimiento, consigue arrebatarle al joven licántropo el papel sobre el que está escribiendo, justo en una fracción de segundo en la que el chico levanta la pluma y deja de escribir para mirar hacia donde la profesora se encuentra, realizando un complicado movimiento de varita. Cuando su mirada vuelve a donde estaba antes, el pergamino no está, y James sonríe, triunfal, sus apuntes en la mano, demasiado lejos para que pueda recuperarlos.

- ¡Oye! - grita Remus, inconscientemente, mientras intenta recuperarlo. Estira el brazo, pero no logra llegar hasta él. James se ríe; Sirius, un par de filas atrás, también. Durante un segundo, toda la clase les observa, a los dos. Remus completamente erguido sobre el pupitre, James con el brazo levantado en el aire, con el pergamino en la mano, tratando de que no lo alcance.

- ¡Potter! ¡Lupin! ¡Silencio, si no quieren marcharse de clase!

Remus gruñe. No solo no me deja atender en clase, sino que McGonagall me ha llamado la atención por su culpa. Se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa durante un par de minutos y después James le devuelve el papel, ahora arrugado por el forcejeo. En una esquina, puede leer, con letra irregular y demasiadas faltas de ortografía para una frase tan corta: Remus, ven a entrenar quidditch con nosotros esta tarde.

Su atención vuelve durante un momento a la explicación, para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, ha perdido el hilo. Así que se resigna, y contesta. No entiendo por qué debería hacerlo. Arranca la esquina del pergamino y se la da a James por debajo del pupitre, pero sin mirarle.

Porque es divertido, Remus, jo.

No, no lo es, James. Para mí no.

Sí, lo es. Venga, Remus, por favor… ¡Juega con nosotros!

No sé volar.

¡Te enseñaremos! ¡Yo si que se, y Sirius también, y Peter, bueno, Sirius y yo sabemos!

He dicho que no. Iré a estudiar a la biblioteca, James, a no ser que te apetezca, no sé, quemar el resto de mis apuntes o algo así.

Si no vienes, lo haré.

Y posiblemente será lo último que hagas.

¡Eres un aburrido, Remus!

La conversación termina ahí, porque entonces la lección concluye y los alumnos recogen sus pertenencias y se marchan. Remus hace lo mismo; guarda los libros, la pluma y el tintero en la mochila, y sin esperar a ninguno de sus amigos, sale del aula, en dirección hacia la siguiente clase, Encantamientos.

- ¡Eh! ¡Remus! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Espéranos! - escucha decir a Sirius, pero no contesta.

Simplemente, se marcha.

Del primer piso al tercero, solo, sin compañía. Es casi extraño caminar sin Sirius al lado y James y Peter frente a él, pero no le importa, no en ese momento. Esquiva, casi de casualidad, uno de los escalones que desaparece justo antes de que vaya a pisarlo, y resbala levemente sobre el mármol, y un brazo desconocido le salva de la caída.

A su derecha, Lily Evans le sostiene.

Remus se incorpora rápidamente y no sabe por qué, pero se sonroja. Lily lleva el pelo anaranjado recogido en una alta cola de caballo, y le mira, no exactamente sonriendo, pero le mira con amabilidad o con ternura, con alguna clase de extraña compasión. Se quedan mirando durante un segundo y después ella le suelta y él da un paso atrás.

- Gracias - titubea Remus, como si los labios no le funcionasen del todo y no fuesen capaces de pronunciar las palabras al mismo tiempo que las piensa. No sería exagerar demasiado decir que es la primera vez que le dirige la palabra a una chica, en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Lily no le contesta, porque en ese momento se gira, se quita la mochila de piel de dragón y rebusca dentro de ella, pero no demasiado; ella es ordenada, encuentra lo que quiere casi a la primera. Saca un pedazo de pergamino escrito con letra pequeña y tinta de colores y lo extiende hacia él.

- Toma. - y se lo entrega, y sin mediar ni una palabra más, se dispone a continuar subiendo las escaleras, en busca del próximo aula. Los apuntes de la clase de Transformaciones.

Y sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a dar las gracias de nuevo, se va.

Y como es natural, Remus la sigue.

Camina pocos pasos tras ella hasta llegar a su destino. El aula de Encantamientos está vacía, y ellos dos son los primeros en llegar. Lily se sienta en el primer pupitre a la izquierda, frente a la mesa del profesor. Remus se sienta dos puestos más a la derecha, pero igualmente, la clase no es muy grande, así que puede hablarle sin tener que elevar mucho la voz.

- Muchas gracias. No era necesario, debería haberlos cogido yo, si alguna vez necesitas…

- No pasa nada - le interrumpe ella. - Ya sé que no hacía falta. Pero quería hacerlo.

Ella comienza a sacar sus libros, a esparcir los apuntes sobre el pupitre, distraída, como ausente o melancólica.

- ¿Y tus… amigas? Sabine y Alice y Sophie y… - musita, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que no es, de hecho, una buena pregunta. - Eh… Perdona.

- No pasa nada - sonríe ella - Estaban demasiado ocupadas hablando de chicos o algo así, supongo. La verdad es que no importa.

Remus quiere contestar algo, pero no puede, porque en ese momento "Eh, ¡Remus!", Sirius, James y Peter entran por la puerta, y cinco o seis alumnos más lo hacen también, tras ellos.

- Hola - contesta Remus, fríamente.

- ¡Oye, Remus! - replica James - No hace falta que te pusieses así…

- Tal vez si dejaseis de incordiarme en todas las endemoniadas clases, no tendría que ponerme así.

- Oye, Remus - le contesta Sirius - no puedes enfadarte con James…

- No - responde amargamente - Claro que no puedo. Yo nunca puedo enfadarme, ¿verdad?

El profesor Flitwick entra en ese momento en el aula, y James, Sirius y Peter, boquiabiertos, toman asiento en los últimos pupitres. El resto de la mañana transcurre en una situación de tensión extraña, un Sirius enfadado, un James preocupado, Peter, que no entiende nada, y Remus, de quien la culpabilidad se va a apoderando con cada segundo que pasa. No debería haberme portado así con James. No debería haberle hablado así a Sirius. Se encuentra en esa situación a veces, en esa misma encrucijada. En el problema de dejarse llevar por los instintos cuando la Luna se acerca, y le influye, y no lo puede evitar, pero sin duda, lo odia. Y mientras se dirige al Gran Comedor, decide que tiene que pedirle perdón a James. No puede explicarle qué es lo que le sucede, pero le debe una disculpa. Él no quería molestarme.

Remus siempre llega pronto a todos los sitios; Sirius, James y Peter siempre llegan tarde. Eso convierte los minutos de espera entre que Remus se sienta en su sitio habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor y los otros tres chicos llegan al Comedor en una lenta tortura en la que parece que el tiempo no pasa y las rodillas, por algún motivo, le flaquean. ¿Y si no me perdona?

Sirius entra el primero. James va detrás de él, hablando y bromeando. Esto calma a Remus. Pero todo atisbo de tranquilidad desaparece cuando se da cuenta de que Peter no se dispone a tomar asiento en el sitio habitual, en el rincón de la enorme tabla reservado para ellos, sino que se sienta en el otro extremo, y los otros dos le siguen. Y Remus se queda allí, allí solo. Pero sabe bien lo que tiene que hacer; el problema es que no es tan fácil pensarlo como hacerlo, y el simple hecho de levantarse del sitio se convierte en tarea te titanes. Pero lo consigue: tembloroso y dubitativo, se acerca hacia ellos, que le miran de reojo. Sirius cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y se inclina levemente hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta, Cómo puedes tener tan poco tacto, Sirius.

- Yo… James. Perdona, James, no debí contestarte así, lo siento mucho.

James, que en ese momento está de espaldas a él, se gira para mirarle.

- No, Remus, no te disculpes… No… No puedo… - gimotea - Yo solo quería…

- Pero… James, yo… Perdóname, de verdad. - A Remus le tiembla la voz. James se apoya sobre el hombro de Peter, a su derecha, y finge llorar desconsoladamente. - ¡Iré a jugar al quidditch con vosotros si quieres! ¡Dejaré que me enseñéis! ¿Vale? ¡Pero perdóname!

James levanta la vista, con los ojos secos, ni una lágrima a la vista, y sonríe.

- Estaba bromeando, Remus. No estaba enfadado. - se revuelve el pelo y se recoloca las gafas. - Pero ya veo, ya veo…

- ¿Ya ves? ¿Ya ves qué? - Remus no sabe si se siente aliviado por saber que sus amigos no están molestos con él o se siente idiota por haber dejado que James me engañe así.

- Que te vienes a jugar con nosotros esta tarde.


	27. Chapter 66

**Claro de luna **

Bordeando el Bosque Prohibido, hacia el este, hay un pequeño claro bañado por luz cristalina y la suave brisa húmeda procedente del Lago Negro, dispuesto a acoger en su calidez primaveral, incluso en invierno, a todo aquel que tenga la pericia y astucia necesarias para encontrarlo. Los cuatro chicos no sabían de su existencia hasta ese día, y Remus posiblemente estuviera disfrutando de él en ese momento, si no estuviese absolutamente convencido que lo que se traen entre manos no es una buena idea.

No, definitivamente no es una buena idea.

Todo ha empezado después de comer. Desde aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, el joven licántropo no ha dejado de maldecir ni un solo segundo el momento en el que cayó en la _sucia treta de James _para aceptar que tratasen de enseñarle a jugar a quidditch. La idea, además de la absoluta falta de coordinación, equilibrio y cualidades físicas de Remus, presentaba además otro tipo de complicaciones: en primer lugar, ninguno de ellos posee escoba propia, así que necesitaban una forma de conseguir no una, sino cuatro. Además, y dado que iban a coger las escobas de forma ilícita, necesitaban un lugar para practicar que no estuviese a la vista de profesores o cualquier otra persona que pudiera delatarles, y la experiencia anterior había dejado claro que, desde luego, ese sitio no podía ser su propia habitación.

La idea es _cómo no _de James, de nuevo. Algo "simple pero efectivo", insistía él. Básicamente, infiltrarse en el almacén del material para quidditch y coger cuatro escobas del armario, para después esconderlas bajo la capa invisible. Hasta ahí, ningún problema, en realidad; tan solo un leve encuentro con McGonagall en uno de los pasillos sin mayores percances y una pequeña discusión entre Sirius y James "no, tío, no podemos llevarnos la snitch, James, es que si la perdemos, esta vez sí que sí que nos echan". El problema mayor fue (dejando de lado el hecho de transportar cuatro escobas invisibles bajo el brazo) encontrar un sitio donde poder volar sin ser vistos desde los jardines ni desde el castillo.

- Podemos pedirle a los elfos que nos dejen jugar en las cocinas - sugiere Peter.

- Sí, claro, y usamos una hogaza de pan como quaffle, tío. - responde Sirius, cortante.

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Es buena idea!

- Te está tomando el pelo, Peter… - aclara Remus, mientras le da un codazo a Sirius _no sé por qué eres irónico con el pobre Peter si sabes que no lo pilla._

- Pues en lo alto de alguna de las torres… - insiste éste.

- Ni en broma. - James cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, pensativo.

- ¿Y en el bosque?

- Pero tú estás tonto o…

- ¡No, Sirius! ¡Peter tiene razón! ¡El bosque es perfecto! ¿Verdad, Remus?

- Eh… - Remus mira a James, desconcertado. _No, claro que no es una buena idea._ Pero sabe que él ya se ha decidido a ir allí, y que nada de lo que diga podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que simplemente no dice nada.

- ¡Pues ya está! ¡Vamos al Bosque!

Y, por supuesto, fueron al bosque.

Pese a la insistencia de James, finalmente decidieron no atravesarlo sino recorrer su margen en busca de algún lugar no demasiado peligroso en el que quedarse sin poder ser avistados por nadie. Se cubrieron con la capa: James, Sirius, Peter, Remus y las cuatro viejas Barredoras, que eran demasiado alargadas para ocultarlas del todo, y hacían que pudieran observarse los zapatos de Remus y parte de la túnica de Peter por debajo, como formando parte del cuerpo de un ser incorpóreo. Por suerte, utilizaron el pasadizo del espejo del cuarto piso, no se cruzaron a nadie en el camino hacia el Bosque, y no fueron descubiertos. Una vez allí, caminaron durante aproximadamente media hora hasta llegar a aquel lugar; entonces, James dejó caer la capa al suelo y exclamó:

- ¡Este es el lugar perfecto!

Así que se quedaron allí. Y ahora Remus está sentado en la hierba, y Peter junto a él, mientras Sirius y James parecen haber olvidado por completo el motivo de la improvisada excursión y pelean entre ellos, utilizando los mangos de las escobas que han tomado prestadas del colegio como el filo de poderosas espadas mágicas.

- ¡Soy un pirata, Sirius! ¡En guardia! - y James enarbola su supuesta espada contra su amigo, que da un paso atrás y contrataca.

- ¡Yo soy un corsario! ¡No puedes conmigo! - grita Sirius, y le propina una fuerte estocada con la Barredora que consigue bloquear por pura suerte.

Luchan un rato, entrechocando los dos palos mágicos; como es evidente, Sirius es más fuerte que él, así que James pierde estrepitosamente, y termina por dejar la escoba a un lado y lanzarse sobre el otro chico, para después seguir peleando tendidos en el suelo, sobre la hierba. Sirius le propina a James una bofetada involuntaria, fruto del forcejeo, que hace que sus gafas vuelen casi un metro a su derecha. Y se ríe, mientras el otro tantea el suelo a ciegas "tío, Sirius, que no veo, no tiene gracia". Pronto a su risa se unen la de Peter y la de Remus, y al final James sucumbe y los cuatro juntos estallan en carcajadas: por las gafas de James, por los piratas, los corsarios y las Barredoras, y porque están allí, en un lugar que podrían jurar que en aquel momento solo ellos conocen, y en ese sitio, cerca de Hogwarts pero lejos a la vez, importan poco las normas y las clases y los enfrentamientos con Slytherin y los castigos y los puntos de menos.

Pero, desde luego, James no se ha olvidado del propósito del viaje.

- A ver, Remus - dice, y se coloca las manos en la cintura, mirando al aludido, que se sobresalta. - Coge una escoba, venga.

- ¿En serio tengo que…?

- En serio.

Coge una escoba del suelo y se la lanza a Remus, _maldito James y su forma de convencerme para que haga lo que él quiera, _que trata de atraparla al vuelo, pero no logra cerrar el puño alrededor del mango y finalmente resbala y cae sobre la hierba.

- ¡Pero cógela! - ríe Sirius.

- Ya, ya…

Se levanta, de mala gana. Peter le imita y ambos se disponen a apropiarse de una escoba cada uno cuando James parece haber cambiado de opinión y les interrumpe.

- ¡No, no! ¡Mejor! ¡Tenéis que hacer que vayan hasta vuestras manos!

Remus suspira.

- Vale, a ver - continúa James - tenéis que poneros junto a ellas, y levantar la mano… Eh… ¿Cuál es la mano con la que escribes?

- La derecha, pero tú eres zurdo, así que la izquierda.

- Vale, pues entonces ponéis la mano izquierda y… No, esa izquierda no es, Peter, la otra izquierda...

- Pero - interviene Sirius - Si ellos escriben con la derecha tienen que poner la mano derecha, tío.

- ¿Eh? ¿Escriben con la derecha? - pregunta, atónito, y Remus asiente. - ¿No escribe todo el mundo con la izquierda?

- Hemos ido a clase contigo un año entero, James, ¿en serio no te has fijado que Remus, Peter y yo escribimos con una mano distinta?

- Eh… Sí… Claro que sí. Bueno, entonces… La otra mano. Bueno, la que queráis. No importará, ¿no?

- ¡James! ¡Cómo vas a enseñarme si no te aclaras ni tú!

- Eh… Pero que sí que me aclaro, de verdad… Esto… A ver, lo hago yo y luego lo hacéis vosotros, ¿vale?

Peter y Remus no están demasiado convencidos, pero el caso es que James deja su escoba en el suelo, extiende su mano izquierda sobre ella y dice, firmemente, "¡arriba!", y el mango se eleva hasta su mano, encajando en el lugar exacto, atraído por una especie de fuerza magnética.

- ¿Veis? ¡Es muy fácil! ¡Ahora vosotros!

Pero para ellos no es tan fácil, ni mucho menos. Peter consigue levantar su escoba al octavo o noveno intento, pero para Remus es tarea imposible, y el objeto mágico permanece ahí, estático, riéndose de él, sin moverse un solo centímetro, por más que trata de hacer que vaya hasta él incansablemente.

- Bueno, bueno… Un alumno difícil, ¿eh, Remus? - murmura Sirius con tono socarrón, mientras le da vueltas a su Barredora en la mano.

- Oye, cierra el pico, Sirius. No debería estar aquí, en realidad, así que… - mira a James, que también le está observando, entre desconcertado, desesperado y divertido - ¿Qué hago?

- Pues… Pues cógela con la mano, no sé, Remus, jo, no pasará nada, supongo…

- Está bien - le concede, y se agacha para alcanzar la escoba - ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ahora… A ver, tienes que hacer que vuele, lo que pasa es que si no has hecho que se levante no vas a conseguir que vuele ni de broma, pero bueno, vamos a intentarlo…

- ¡Oye!

- ¡Quiero decir! Que claro que vas a conseguirlo, Remus, si tú eres muy bueno en todo… Seguro que consigues tú otro puesto en el equipo, ya verás.

James le explica a un no muy convencido Remus cómo tiene que sostener el mango "con las dos manos, Remus" "no, pero una arriba y otra abajo, no una encima de otra…" "no, pero no tan separadas, ¡jo! ¡que no es tan difícil!" y cómo tiene que sentarse sobre ella para no resbalarse hacia arriba.

- Vale, sí, creo que no te caerás _mucho _si te pones así, vale, entonces ahora voy a hacerlo yo y luego Sirius y luego nos imitáis, y veréis qué bien voláis, sí.

Y en un segundo, está suspendido en medio del aire, volando sobre su montura, que hace moverse a varios metros del suelo con una habilidad envidiable. Da un par de volteretas y giros sobre sí mismo, vuela en círculos e incluso sin manos y después aterriza, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el pelo ondulándose en todas las direcciones, cubriéndole la cara, más revuelto de lo que lo ha tenido en su vida. Y eso, hablando de James Potter, es mucho decir.

- ¡Y ya está! ¡Venga, Sirius, ahora tú, enséñales cómo se hace tú también!

- Vas a ver cómo se hace, gafotas.

Y vuela alto, todo lo alto que puede, tan alto que puede ver desde allí las copas de los árboles del bosque y las inmensas torres del castillo. Y después baja en picado, a una velocidad increíble, descendiendo decenas de metros en un segundo, volviendo a poner los pies en el suelo.

- Tú no sabes hacerlo tan rápido, James.

- Claro que sé, solo que no quiero, y se me caerían las gafas, quiero decir, ¡claro que sé! Bueno, vale, entonces ahora vosotros, venga, ¡Peter!

Peter da una patada al suelo y la escoba se levanta, levita unos centímetros y vuelve sobre el césped. Otra patada; de nuevo, solo unos centímetros, y vuelve a caer. Se repite a sí mismo que _a la tercera va la vencida _y repite el proceso, esta vez con éxito: no consigue volar tan alto como Sirius ni de forma tan grácil y natural como James, pero se levanta un par de metros, y con eso se da por satisfecho.

Y después le toca a Remus. Y otra vez, la escoba no le obedece, no se mueve ni un milímetro.

- ¿Puedo dejarlo ya? - se lamenta, tras quince minutos y otros tantos intentos fallidos.

- No, ¡no! Eh… Venga, una vez más.

Remus se recoloca, da una fuerte patada al suelo, pero la Barredora permanece estática, inerte, como si hubiera decidido que no quiere obedecerle. James y Remus suspiran a la vez y Sirius hace el mayor de los esfuerzos para evitar echarse a reír descontroladamente.

- Vale, vale, no hay problema, a ver, ya sé lo que haremos… Te montas en la escoba conmigo - dice James, como si hubiera encontrado la solución definitiva a un problema muy complicado - y volamos, y después, cuando lo hayas hecho conmigo, seguro que ya te sale a ti solo. ¿Vale?

- Ni hablar - contesta Remus - Yo no me subo a nada contigo. No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no, James, seguro que me tiras o algo así y no, no quiero.

- ¡Te prometo que no!

- Oye, James, no voy a hacerlo, vale ya…

- Pero Remus…

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Remus! ¡Nos hemos jugado la vida! ¡Hemos quebrantado millones de normas para venir hasta aquí porque me suplicaste que te enseñase a volar! ¡No te puedes negar!

- Pero serás… - masculla Remus, y al final claudica - Está bien, lo haré, pero te juro que como se te ocurra que es gracioso empujarme o lanzarme al suelo o algo por el estilo, le diré a McGonagall que te dedicas a escribirle poemas de amor a Lily en sus clases.

- Yo no hago eso… No siempre. - se sonroja - Venga, vamos.

_No, desde luego que esto no es una buena idea._

Y no sabe por qué: quizás es la irresistible capacidad de James de conseguir que las personas actúen como él desea, quizás el deseo de acabar con aquella situación de una vez por todas o la inocente, infantil (y errónea) creencia de que quizás un plan ideado por alguno de sus amigos podía funcionar por una vez, pero el caso es que tan solo unos minutos después Remus se encuentra sentado en la parte de atrás de la escoba de James y agarrando firmemente la túnica de éste con más fuerza que convencimiento.

James despega. Sirius levita, orbita alrededor de ellos. Peter les observa desde abajo, fascinado. Remus cierra los ojos.

Cuando se atreve a abrirlos, está varios metros por encima del suelo.

La primera reacción es mirar hacia abajo, y automáticamente desea no haberlo hecho. El césped y Peter Pettigrew como un pequeño y diminuto punto sobre la verde hierba cada vez se alejan más, y más. Por otro lado, no es capaz de apartar la vista, absorto en la deliciosa sensación de pánico controlado y el vacío en el estómago que le provoca el miedo a las alturas. Pero en realidad se da cuenta de que no tiene miedo: no tiene miedo porque de algún modo sabe que James no le dejaría caer, y que sabe que él vuela increíblemente bien y nunca resbalaría, ni perdería el equilibrio ni el control de la escoba.

No tiene miedo… De momento.

La situación cambia un poco cuando Sirius, que hasta entonces se encontraba moviéndose alrededor de ellos, distraído, considera terriblemente divertido aproximarse a Remus por la espalda y agarrarle de la capa. Como Remus no pesa demasiado y Sirius tiene mucha fuerza, el estirón hace que el primero se balancee hacia atrás: no lo suficiente para precipitarse al vacío; lo necesario para causarle un gigantesco vuelco en el corazón, lo que él cree que es un amago de infarto y hacer que se le escape un pequeño chillido agudo, al tiempo que lucha desesperadamente por volver a aferrarse a la espalda de James, que está tan absorto en la propia experiencia de volar que no ha reparado siquiera en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- No sabía que chillabas como una nena, Remus - se burla Sirius, y se peina el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos, mientras sostiene el palo de la escoba con solo una mano.

Remus hubiera contestado algo, pero está comenzando a marearse. Sujeta a James aún más fuerte, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

- James, ¿podemos parar ya? ¿Por favor?

- ¡No, Remus! ¡Mira, mira lo que sé hacer!

Al final, y frente a las súplicas del joven hombre lobo, James accede a aterrizar. En el momento en el que la escoba desciende y vuelven a la tierra firme, Remus se lanza hacia la hierba y permanece ahí, tumbado, durante un rato; recuperando el aliento, abrazando el suelo como si se hubiese olvidado por completo de cómo caminar. Y con voz entrecortada, murmura "no…vais…a volver…a…obligarme…a…hacer esto…otra vez.".

- Pero si no ha estado tan mal, Remus. - sonríe James, mientras deposita su escoba en el suelo.

- ¡No ha estado tan mal hasta que el mentecato de Sirius ha tenido la brillante idea de hacer que casi me caiga y me muera!

- ¿Qué es un mentecato? - pregunta James. - Suena a comida…

- Bah, exageras - interviene Sirius - Ha sido una bromita, Lupin, sabía que no tenías sentido del humor, pero no es para tanto…

- ¡Eres un cretino!

- Oye, venga, Remus, yo ya te he llevado, así que ahora… ¡Tu parte del trato!

- ¿¡Mi parte del trato!? No pienso…

- Eso es que sabes que no puedes hacerlo, Remus - Sirius se sienta al lado de éste, con las rodillas flexionadas y los antebrazos sobre ellas. - ¿Es eso lo que te pasa? ¿El pequeño Remus Lupin no puede admitir que no sabe hacer algo que sus pobres amigos Sirius y James, oh, incluso Peter, sí que saben?

- Sé lo que pretendes y no vas a conseguirlo.

- ¡Lupin tiene miedo! ¡Lupin tiene miedo! - canturrea.

- Di lo que quieras, Black.

- ¡Lupincito no se atreve!

- Pero qué demonios te pasa, Sirius. ¿Lupincito? ¿En serio?

Sirius continua silbando y coreando "Lupin tiene miedo, Lupin es un miedoso" al oído de Remus, mientras le estira del pelo y trata de desabrocharle la túnica. James pronto se une al juego, y salta a su alrededor, murmurando "vaya, pobre Remus, tiene que sentirse fatal, como él siempre sabe hacer todo, madre mía, pero es que esto es muy grave, nosotros somos tontos y sí que sabemos hacerlo y él no, ¿cómo de mal debe sentirse?, pobrecito, Sirius, déjale, bastante tiene con ser un negado, madre mía, pobre Lupin…"

Y Remus puede llegar a tener muchísima paciencia; puede, en realidad, llegar a ser la persona más paciente del mundo, pero aquel día y la serie de hechos catastróficos que habían ocurrido en el plazo de unas pocas horas, unido a su mal humor general y a la capacidad de los dos chicos de _comportarse como borregos inútiles cuando quieren, _la línea divisoria entre Remus "no me importa lo que me digáis" Lupin y Remus "os juro que os vais a arrepentir de esto" Lupin es cada vez más y más fina, y finalmente, se rompe.

- ¡BASTA YA! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! - exclama, y esto causa el regocijo de los dos chicos - ¡LO HARÉ, PERO CALLÁOS YA! MERLÍN, NO OS SOPORTO NI UN MINUTO MÁS.

Así, un muy enfurecido Lupin se levanta del lugar donde ha estado sentado el último rato, estira el brazo para alcanzar la escoba que anteriormente James había usado y se monta sobre ella; después, propina una fuerte patada al suelo y, para sorpresa de todos, vuela.

Sirius está asombrado. James está asombrado. Peter está entre asombrado y decepcionado _pensaba que había algo que Remus sabía hacer y yo sí… _Remus, desde luego, está atónito, y su fascinación aumenta con cada milisegundo que permanece en el aire. Durante unos diez segundos, todo parece ir bien; después, pierde el equilibrio, la escoba comienza a dar tumbos, a la deriva, y Remus no sabe mantenerse sobre ella. Las manos le resbalan sobre el palo de ésta: intenta, como pueda, aferrarse a ella, que cada vez se mueve más rápido, como si tuviera la intención de derribarle. Y tras un agónico minuto en el que Remus piensa que definitivamente, no debería haberse dejado engañar por James y Sirius, y James y Sirius piensan que _Remus se va a morir o algo peor_ y no saben cómo ayudar, cae al suelo. Por suerte, no había ascendido realmente más de dos metros, así que la caída no es muy grande, y amortiguada en todo caso, por el mullido pasto del claro. Antes de chocar contra éste, Remus oye sin escuchar decir a James que "es lo peor que he visto desde que Peter se comió aquella pluma pensando que era de azúcar, tío".

Entre los tres le levantan, rápidamente, y notablemente alarmados.

- ¡¿Estás bien, Remus?! - pregunta James, mientras comprueba los brazos, las piernas, la nariz, la boca, el estómago, y básicamente todo el cuerpo de su debilucho amigo - ¿¡Te has roto algo!? ¡¿Esta cicatriz estaba aquí antes?! No, no lo estaba, oh, Merlín, vamos a la enfermería, Remus, te has roto el cuello y la pierna y el esternón, sí, creo que sí, ¡Merlín!, ¡Sirius, ayúdame a llevarlo!

- Estás exagerando, James. - interrumpe Sirius - No le pasa nada, tío, mírale, está perfectamente, quiero decir, todo lo perfectamente que puedes estar si eres Remus.

- ¿Tú crees? - pregunta Peter - Yo también creo que esta cicatriz no estaba aquí antes…

- Estoy bien - dice Lupin, al tiempo que se incorpora, se libera del brazo de James, que le está sujetando por la cintura, y se sacude los restos de paja y hierba que han quedado adheridos a la túnica y la capa - estoy vivo, quiero decir. No sé cómo estaréis vosotros cuando os deis cuenta de que habéis perdido un amigo y no vais a tener a nadie que os ayude con los deberes.

- Es… ¿Es broma, verdad? - musita James.

- Sí. Pero si fuese una persona sensata y coherente, no lo sería.

Sin que se diesen cuenta, el cielo ha comenzado a teñirse de color anaranjado, y pronto la noche estrellada se precipita sobre ellos como la más intensa de las tormentas, solo iluminada por la pequeña luna creciente que hace más visibles y más dolorosas las cicatrices de Remus. Sin saber por qué comienza a tararear a Beethoven mentalmente, y mientras sus amigos tratan de consolarle "no pasa nada, tío, piensa que ya vuelas mejor que muchos de los jugadores de las Flechas de Appleby" "seguro que encontramos un libro en el que puedas aprender" "bueno, mejor así, en realidad, seguro que no ganaría ningún partido si no te tuviera a ti entre las gradas mirándome y diciéndome que lo estoy haciendo bien, Remus", y echando un último vistazo a la luna creciente en el horizonte, piensa que quizás no ha sido una buena idea; es más, es muy probable que haya sido la peor de las ideas, pero incluso las malas ideas pueden, en la compañía adecuada, hacer de un día cualquiera una aventura memorable.


	28. Chapter 67

**Porque los sueños, sueños son.**

**Porque los sueños, sueños son.**

El 20 de octubre de 1972 Remus Lupin desea haber nacido sordo. Nunca tuvo un oído especial, en realidad la mayoría de las veces Remus no escucha, pero no por problemas auditivos, sino porque está distraído, "en tu mundo", como suele decir Sirius. El problema reside en una persona, y dice persona para no llamarle _animal_, que lleva toda la mañana hablando en voz demasiado alta, pegado a su oreja derecha.

– ¡No me van a coger! ¡Sé que no me van a coger! –James berrea en mitad del pasillo haciendo que varios chicos de primero se asusten – Y si no me cogen soy capaz de suicidarme. Os juro que me suicidaré.

– Por favor, si vas a suicidarte hazlo pronto, pero deja de meter esos gritos. – Remus cabecea incapaz de soportarlo más.

– Remus, tú no entiendes mi presión, ¿comprendes lo importante que es para mí esto? No sé, es como si tú te presentases a una prueba de selección de empollones o personas que leen libros, a ver quién es capaz de leer más libros… ¡Imagínate que no te cogen! ¡Te suicidarías seguro!

Sirius se ríe a su lado, pero Lupin atisba una sombra bajo esos colmillos brillantes que demuestra que está igual de nervioso. Los dos niños llevan hablando de las famosas pruebas de Quidditch durante los últimas semanas las veinticuatro horas del día: al levantarse, en la ducha, en el desayuno, durante las clases, en la comida, en la habitación por las tardes y antes de acostarse _juraría que incluso hablan en sueños. _Después del intento fallido de hacer que el pobre Remus aprendiese a volar, los dos comenzaron a centrar su tiempo libre en practicar y practicar. Los primeros días Lupin se sorprendió; jamás les había visto trabajar tan duro para nada. James y Sirius llegaban cansados al dormitorio, con la ropa manchada de barro y jadeantes; intentaban no hacer ruido y al poco rato comenzaban a respirar tranquilos, probablemente soñando con nuevas técnicas o tácticas _o lo que sea que se haga en ese dichoso juego._

– Creo que le caigo mal al capitán de Gryffindor. Seguro que se sigue acordando de que le puse la zancadilla la primera semana de clase el curso pasado… Merlín, yo no sabía quién era… – James continúa con su propio monólogo que los demás han decidido ignorar.

– Sirius, ¿estás bien? – se atreve a preguntar Remus, tan bajito que solo su amigo pueda escucharlo.

– ¡C… Claro! No es como si tuviera que preocuparme por nada – sonríe ampliamente –, ¡qué cosas tienes Remus!

No hay que ser un genio para notar que las rodillas de Sirius flaquean cuando giran la esquina, que sus manos permanecen escondidas en los bolsillos, jugueteando nerviosamente con las bolillas del jersey del uniforme y que cada aproximadamente tres segundos (tal vez alguno menos, pero desde luego no más) se muerde el labio.

Las pruebas para los equipos se realizan en el propio campo de Quidditch; tal y como se especificó en el tablón semanas antes, Gryffindor es la última casa en escoger a los jugadores, detrás Slytherin, que ocupa la posición tercera tras Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. En realidad nadie sabe el porqué del orden, "pero cualquiera le lleva la contraria a la profesora Hooch_"_ como dijo Sirius desde el primer momento.

Así que ahí están, los cuatro delante de la puerta del campo de Quidditch: Remus envuelto en la capa y con _uy, ¿esto son nervios? _un libro entre las manos; James tiritando de frío en manga corta y recolocándose continuamente las gafas; Sirius respirando tan fuerte que podría mover los árboles del Bosque Prohibido y el pequeño Peter cruzando las piernas inquieto.

– Creo que aquí nuestros caminos se separan. – Remus levanta la mano y a pesar de los "no, Remus no te vayas, te necesitamos", el muchacho desaparece por las escaleras que llevan a las gradas.

Se quedan en silencio, los tres, tampoco tienen nada que decir; la ausencia de su amigo crea un gran vacío que Sirius se apresura a cubrir con una ruidosa tos y una gran zancada hacia la puerta. Los otros dos le siguen con más dudas de las que les apetecería admitir y juntos, como siempre, entran al campo.

La mayoría de los Gryffindor ya están allí _en serio, quedan diez minutos para que empiece la prueba, ¿la gente de esta casa es imbécil? _a Sirius le molesta, claro que le molesta _porque nunca soy puntual, y justo hoy que soy puntual la gente es más puntual que yo._

El capitán del equipo "ese tal Jack Sandler de sexto con el pelo rubio repeinado y ojos saltones" _oh, dios que no se acuerde de mí_ lidera el grupo, vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch y mira a los aspirantes con orgullo. James, Sirius y Peter se acercan con cuidado y sin llamar la atención (algo raro en ellos) se paran a escuchar.

– El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor lleva perdiendo la Copa contra Slytherin tres años seguidos, ¡es una vergüenza! Por eso, todos los aquí presentes que crean que no van a ser capaces de ganarla este año ya saben donde está la puerta.

Peter parece que duda, pero en el último instante clava los pies sobre el tierno césped y en sus ojos brilla una confianza no demasiado usual en él.

– Voy a ir a buscar lo que necesitemos para las pruebas – explica Jack–. Podéis colocaros según el puesto al que aspiréis y coged esas escobas de ahí.

El chico desaparece por un pasillo recubierto de maderas que todos deducen que lleva a los vestuarios y entonces, todos los jóvenes Gryffindor empiezan a hablar entre ellos; todos salvo tres.

James entrecierra los ojos, sus zapatillas pisan el césped, el césped de un campo de Quidditch. Puede que James Potter sea torpe, es consciente de ello: tropieza más de cuatro veces todos los días y su sentido de la orientación es un completo desastre, pero si hay algo de lo que está seguro es de que todo eso desaparece cuando se encuentra en ese lugar. James sabe volar, sabe moverse en el aire mucho mejor que sobre la tierra y es por eso que cuando coge la escoba vieja y gastada, sus ojos, a través de las gafas de cristal chispean con tal confianza que el niño asustado que ha sido durante todo el día desaparece de un plumazo. _Tengo que demostrar que soy el mejor. _

Sirius por su parte decide dejar la mente en blanco, es su estrategia en los exámenes y a las pruebas se remite de que es bastante eficaz. Su mano agarra el palo de la escoba y camina en dirección a la fila de chicos que se presentan para cazador.

Peter se tropieza con sus propios pies cuando se une al grupo (más reducido) de aspirantes a guardián.

– Creo que te has equivocado – un alumno de nombre desconocido _aunque Remus seguro que sabe cómo se llama _mira a James con superioridad –. Esta es la fila para las pruebas de buscador.

– Soy consciente de ello.

El grupo entero ríe y las mejillas de James se tiñen de rubor _en serio, ¿qué diablos les pasa?_ Se pregunta si tiene algo en el pelo, si tal vez va desnudo, como suele pasarle en los sueños o si por algún casual alguien ha echado Poción Multijugos en su zumo de calabaza esa mañana y no se ha dado cuenta.

– Entonces, ¿qué pretendes, gafotas?

– ¡Creo que me voy a mear de la emoción con tu originalidad! ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti solo? ¿Me lo puedo apuntar? Quiero decir, ¡gafotas! ¡Guau! Claro, porque llevo gafas, ¿quién podría haberlo pensado?

– Veremos quién se ríe último, enano.

_Ya veremos… _James no dice nada y se coloca el último de la fila, con el corazón en un puño: todos los alumnos que compiten contra él son de cursos superiores. Una chica de largas trenzas y de piel tostada, un chico corpulento y de pelo rapado, otro de estatura más baja pero largos brazos y por último "el idiota original".

En apenas un minuto, Jack aparece de nuevo, con los brazos cargados de pequeñas bolas "de tenis", explica.

– Los primeros en realizar la prueba quiero que sean los guardianes y los cazadores. Haremos la práctica al mismo tiempo; los cazadores trataréis de anotar puntos y los guardianes defenderéis los aros.

Peter y Sirius respiran hondo y se suben a sus respectivas escobas. Jack saca la quaffle, que los tres observan con reconocimiento y se la pasa a un chico regordete de cuarto curso. James se sienta en la hierba sin reparo y les observa.

Al principio Peter no lo hace del todo mal: detiene varios de los lanzamientos que los cazadores intentan colar por los aros, pero por alguna razón es incapaz de ir de un extremo a otro y el espacio del aro a su izquierda tiene una defensa terrible. Le encajan más de siete tiros en la última tanda y tras intentar parar el último casi se cae de la escoba. Sirius por el contrario lo hace bastante bien, no lanza un solo tiro fuera, pero en el último momento de práctica vuela con tanto entusiasmo "_lo hice sin querer, lo juro"_ que derriba a una chica de su escoba y Jack tiene que levantar la varita para que no golpee el suelo.

Después de mil perdones y cientos de inclinaciones de cabeza, Sirius Black se acerca a James y le revuelve el pelo con una sonrisa, susurrándole en el oído algo parecido a "dales lo que se merecen, Jimmy".

Las pelotas de tenis tienen la función de sustituir a la snitch _porque seguro que estos inútiles dejaban escapar la auténtica _así que la prueba consiste en que Jack las va lanzando, una tras otra, con velocidad y ellos tienen que atraparlas. James no le ve sentido, _quiero decir, no es como si una pelota como __**esa**__ a una velocidad como __**esa**__ no fuese tan fácil de atrapar para mí como lo es atrapar un resfriado para Remus._

Efectivamente no se le escapa ninguna, pero de los otros cuatro, el de los largos brazos no es capaz de hacer que su escoba se levante a dos metros del suelo y la chica grita asustada cuando una pelota casi la golpea en la cara. De ese modo, solamente quedan James, el chico que se ha metido con él y el tipo de pelo rapado. El niño los mira a través de sus gafas y hace una evaluación: no son buenos, _vaya, por lo menos no son tan buenos como yo._

Para su sorpresa, Jack no parece opinar lo mismo, porque indica a los dos jugadores que no son él que se coloquen de nuevo sobre sus escobas y extrae la snitch dorada de su pequeño compartimento en el baúl. James la observa, con deseo, con una mirada anhelante que solamente dedica a cierta niña pelirroja de vez en cuando. _La quiere_. Lo cierto es que si en ese momento pudiera cogerla entre los dedos, cerrar los ojos y sentir la vibración entre sus dedos, probablemente sería el niño más feliz del mundo.

Esa es la razón por la que cuando el estúpido arrogante gana al otro chico atrapando la snitch antes, desciende a tierra y el capitán del equipo le indica que es su turno, James sabe que va a ganar. Es el tipo de cosas que uno sabe sin margen de error. La snitch es suya y de nadie más. No es una conexión real, en realidad sabe que está todo en su cabeza, pero del mismo modo que sabe cuando Lily le está mirando, de la misma forma en la que sabe cuando Remus va a estornudar o cuando Sirius va a pegarle… James es consciente en todo momento de dónde está _su_ snitch.

Vuela, deja que el viento le revuelva el pelo, incluso levanta las manos de la escoba y se permite disfrutar de las vistas; porque Hogwarts es precioso, con sus torres, con sus ventanas, con todas y cada una de las personas que viven allí _bueno, menos los Slytherin y esos estúpidos de Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape. _James disfruta. Todos los miedos y preocupaciones quedan allá abajo, donde las personas no parecen más grandes que las hormigas. Alcanza a ver una cabeza rubia que le sigue con atención y sabe que tiene que hacerlo, que no hay otra forma de acabar esa prueba. Cae en picado, da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y deja que sea su propio corazón el que le guíe y sin más, sin siquiera dudar un momento, estira la mano, la cierra y con una elegancia de la que solamente puede presumir sobre una escoba, aterriza en el césped.

– La tengo.

La tiene. Todos se han dado cuenta. Sirius. Peter. Remus en las gradas. Jack. Los aspirantes a entrar en el equipo, pero sobre todo el idiota sobre su escoba, con la boca abierta y una mueca de desconcierto que le recuerda a la de un troll rematadamente estúpido.

– ¡IMPRESIONANTE! Jamás había visto… ¡Merlín! ¡Tú! ¡Vaya!

Todos miran a "ese crío de gafas enclenque", sonriente, con la snitch en la mano, con una actitud de renovado egocentrismo y una confianza malsana en sí mismo. Lo único que interrumpe el silencio es el berrido del tal Sirius Black que se lanza contra su amigo y le estrecha entre los brazos "Sirius, que me haces daño, para".

Entre el jaleo, Jack recuerda que todavía queda la prueba de los golpeadores, así que los tres se sientan en la hierba y tan bajito como les es posible hablan en susurros.

– ¿Crees que entraré? – Sirius está tan poco convencido que empieza a arrancar pequeños trocitos de hierba con las manos.

– ¡Claro que sí!

– Yo seguro que no… – el murmullo de Peter es casi inaudible.

– Peter, lo has hecho bien, pero ese tipo grandullón de ahí ha parado más que tú, es cuestión de suerte. Creo que al año que viene, cuando seas más musculoso podrías intentarlo. – le consuela James.

Los tres levantan la vista hacia las gradas en las que Remus levanta el dedo en lo que parece ser un "lo habéis hecho bien aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona este juego" y ellos ríen alto, pero ya no importa, porque la prueba ha terminado.

– Bueno… Mañana colgaré los resultados de las pruebas en la Sala Común.

Todos asienten y se levantan, hablando, menos nerviosos que antes, tal vez un poco más decepcionados o incluso más confiados que antes. Sirius va a dejar su escoba y entonces sus ojos claros se detienen en una bludger que gruñe enfadada en su cárcel de cadenas y que le pide a gritos que la saque de ahí.

– Un galeón a que no la mandas a la mierda. – No hay nada en el mundo que Sirius Black haga por coacción, de hecho es la última persona sobre a faz de la tierra a la que verías hacer algo en contra de voluntad, pero cuando se trata de James Potter y sus "a que no…" es para él tarea imposible no caer en la tentación. Es el tono de voz, el reproche de "si no lo haces no estás a la altura" o tal vez la inocencia con la que lo susurra en su oído, el caso es que si James Potter le dijera "a que no te comes este tazón de mocos", él probablemente lo haría. Así que con andares aristocráticos, Sirius coge un bate y le hace un gesto a su mejor amigo para que _lo haga._

La bludger sale despedida hacia el cielo, tan rápida que sus ojos son casi incapaces de seguirla con facilidad, pero cuando ésta desciende con violencia, el niño mueve el bate con una coordinación asombrosa y todo su cuerpo experimenta una sensación de poder abrumadora. La bludger sale despedida hacia la cara de James, que se agacha en el último segundo antes de que impacte y continúa de cuclillas hasta que a la bola le da por volver de nuevo hacia Sirius, que esta vez, mucho más convencido y con la lengua en el lateral de la boca descarga toda su ira _¡por ti, madre! _y la bludger gime dolorosamente antes de desaparecer de su vista.

– Me debes un galeón.

– ¡Mierda! Nunca pensé que serías tan estúpido.

– Siempre soy _tan _estúpido.

Los dos chicos conversan animadamente, olvidando por completo que han dejado una bludger suelta, pero ya no tienen oídos para Jack, que se les queda mirando con atención con un bate en la mano esperando a que la pequeña asesina de color oscuro vuelva. Sus ojos se centran en la espalda de James primero: jamás en sus cinco años jugando en el equipo de Quidditch había visto una forma de atrapar una snitch como esa; después no puede evitar pensar en Sirius y en lo que acaba de presenciar. Finalmente suspira y se las ve y desea para guardar la bludger en su hueco.

Remus les espera a la salida y les da la enhorabuena a todos entre risas y algún que otro abrazo patrocinado por James. Peter esconde la cabeza entre los brazos y los otros tres le intentan animar: "en serio, Pete, lo harás bien la próxima vez, te lo aseguro" por parte de James o "va, Pettigrew, un día malo lo tiene cualquiera"; pero el niño deja escapar una silenciosa lágrima que solamente ve Remus cuando le desliza un poco de chocolate bajo la capa y le guiña un ojo amablemente.

Al día siguiente, los tres niños, junto con varios alumnos curiosos más se amontonan delante del tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. James y Peter salta intentando ver algo, pero al final es Remus el que entre "perdón", "disculpa", "¿serías tan amable de apartarte?" y "estaría muy complacido de que te colocases un poquito más a la derecha, compañero" consigue llegar hasta la hoja codiciada. El niño desliza sus ojos claros por las líneas en las que están escritos los nombres y se muerde el labio antes de volver a lugar en el que James tiene las manos dentro de la boca, Peter llora a lágrima viva y Sirius da golpes furiosos con el pie al suelo.

– ¡Habla, recórcholis, Remus! – exclama finalmente el niño de gafas.

– Bueno… James, eres buscador… Sí, eso, eres buscador.

– ¿SOY BUSCADOR? ¡¿HABÉIS OÍDO?! – James empieza a bailar al ritmo de una canción que solamente él parece escuchar.

– Remus… – Peter se limpia los mocos – ¿No, verdad?

– No…

Sirius le da una palmada de consuelo en la espalda, pero su propia mano tiembla cuando levanta la cabeza y sus ojos perforan el rostro de su amigo rubio _Remus, si es una mala noticia no me la digas. _Remus suspira con lentitud y niega con la cabeza. Sirius cree que se le va a caer el mundo encima cuando los labios del niño se abren formando primero una "e" y luego una "r" _maldito seas Remus Lupin cien veces, habla ahora o te estampo contra la pared _y después de la primera palabra parece que el resto sale con más facilidad.

– ¡ERES GOLPEADOR, SIRIUS!

– G… ¿Golpeador? Pero… Pero yo no hice las pruebas para… – se calla, _¿qué diablos importa? ¡SOY GOLPEADOR!_

James continúa con su danza descoordinada, por lo que no ve al, enorme para su edad, Sirius Black, que le coge de la cintura y lo levanta por los aires "¡Lo he conseguido, Potter! Maldito seas, ¡lo he conseguido!" y James ríe y le pide que le deje en paz, "tío, que Lily está mirando y…". Se persiguen durante un rato en el que Remus es incapaz de parar de reír, incluso el triste Peter se seca las lágrimas y suspira mirando a sus mejores amigos ser el centro de atención de la habitación entera. Cuando Sirius se cansa de jugar con su mejor amigo (que se despeina con toda la dignidad que le queda y sonríe ampliamente a un grupo de niñas que le miran con descaro) se vuelve hacia Remus, con ojos tan brillantes que _dios, qué miedo da. _Remus da un paso hacia atrás, y ese es su error. Sirius corre hacia él y antes de que pueda evitarlo, sus brazos le envuelven los hombros y nota la fuerza de su pecho golpeándole "Remus, Remus, Remus, pensaba que no lo conseguiría, pero estoy en el equipo, esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad?", y el pequeño hombre lobo se encoge sobre sí mismo azorado y solamente es capaz de susurrar un débil "no, no lo es" al mismo tiempo que Sirius sonríe tan ampliamente que podría brillar con tanta fuerza como la luna en su forma más completa.

El 21 de octubre de 1972 quedaría en la memoria de Hogwarts por toda la eternidad. A las ocho de la tarde, James Potter caminó con superioridad por los pasillos del castillo de camino al Gran Comedor, acompañado de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. Los dos rieron, Sirius pasó su brazo por los hombros del pequeño James y juntaron sus cabezas en harmonía, _eres bueno, Potter. _El niño sonrió y echó a correr en una competición silenciosa. Muchos jurarían que el joven de gafas parecía incluso más alto aquella tarde, otros dirían que el propio Sirius aparentaba más edad que nunca; pero lo que ninguno dudó, mientras los dos niños se atiborraban de alas de pollo, pastel de calabaza, chocolate y _¿eso son albóndigas?_ y tostadas embadurnadas de mantequilla de cacahuete fue que el equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts había ganado al mejor buscador que pisaría esos terrenos en mucho tiempo. Durante los seis años siguientes, vestidos de uniforme, James Potter y Sirius Black se pavonearon por los corredores con una altanería y egocentrismo sin igual, "mira, ahí viene Potter, dicen que jugará en la Liga Profesional, es tan bueno que asusta" y "¿has visto a su lado? La fuerza y puntería de Black no encuentra enemigo a su nivel". Muchos hubieran apostado que el pelo de James Potter se revolvería miles de veces sobre una escoba mientras un estadio entero corease su nombre; algunos habrían puesto la mano en el fuego por sus victorias aplastantes en Mundiales que aún eran meros castillos en el aire; tal vez incluso el propio James soñó cientos de veces con ello pero él y solo él, fue consciente una gélida noche de octubre muy similar a la del día de las pruebas, que los sueños, sueños son. Y a veces se quedan en eso, meros sueños.


	29. Chapter 68

**Brindemos por un presente eterno**

El mes de octubre en el Colegio Hogwarts se caracteriza por la apertura de los numerosos clubes de actividades; el Quidditch, desde que se puede recordar ha sido el más popular, al fin y al cabo sus miembros suelen ser los más populares y el triunfo de la Copa otorga gran cantidad de puntos a la Casa ganadora; pero además de volar sobre escobas, el resto de alumnos invierten su tiempo libre en otro tipo de grupos en los que es igual de fácil divertirse (o casi). Peter cabecea delante del tablón de anuncios que hay en la pared de entrada al Gran Comedor; después de su fracaso en las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor no le queda más remedio que buscar otra cosa a la que dedicar su tiempo cuando sus dos amigos sobrevuelan el campo en el exterior o cuando Remus se exprime el cerebro entre libros en su querida Biblioteca.

La verdad es, que una vez que descartas el Quidditch, el resto de actividades resultan un poco _o más bien un mucho_ menos atractivas; pero aún así, Peter pasa el dedo regordete por todos los títulos en letra cursiva y se pasa la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos y siendo consciente de que dependiendo de su decisión será "ese tipo que es del Club tal" o "ese pringado que es del Club cual"; y Peter no tiene ningunas ganas de parecer un pringado. Las opciones le parecen reducidas: no sabe jugar al ajedrez mágico, o al menos es demasiado malo como para apuntarse y ganar. El tablero de James parece odiarle por alguna razón y las piezas nunca obedecen sus órdenes, probablemente porque no son acertadas. En realidad no le gusta el ajedrez, le parece un juego para gente mayor. Gente aburrida. Y Peter no se considera ni mayor ni aburrido. Otra opción es ese Club de Arte del que ha oído hablar; es tentador, muy tentador, tal vez sería la opción perfecta si Peter fuera capaz de dibujar algo aparte de pequeños perritos deformes en las esquinas de sus pergaminos. Un poco más abajo hay varios nombres apuntados al Club de Pociones, _¿quién en su sano juicio querría seguir practicando cómo hacer pociones fuera del horario de clase? _además sabe que será el hazmerreír de sus amigos si se apunta, al menos por parte de James y Sirius. Le llama la atención un pequeño grupo de alumnos que parecen reunirse dos veces por semana para estudiar aspectos muggles, pero claro, el padre de Peter ya es muggle y desde luego cree que no habrá nada en ese club que pueda sorprenderle lo más mínimo. _Probablemente a James le gustaría, así dejaría de preguntarme cada tres segundos para qué sirve la "electrifidad" o la función de las casitas para pájaros._ Después recuerda que él ya tiene el equipo de Quidditch y prefiere no contar nada; además sabe que probablemente James le diría algo como "Peter, ¿qué dices? Yo ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre muggles. En realidad sé todo lo que se tiene que saber sobre absolutamente todo." y probablemente Sirius añadiría que él también y después Remus murmuraría que son unos descerebrados.

Tras más de diez minutos sin decidirse, y creyendo que es imposible encontrar algo adecuado para él, Peter se pone de puntillas para ver un anuncio escrito en letras doradas y marrones (alguien lo ha encantado para que parpadee como el neón). Suelta un pequeño grito de felicidad; es perfecto, es casi tan perfecto que parece que lleva su nombre escrito. Saca una pluma de su cartera, escribe con tanta prisa que la letra se desfigura un poco: **Peter Pettigrew**.

Sirius acaba sus deberes de Transformaciones _no entiendo por qué tenemos que estudiar este tipo de milongas _y bufa tantas veces que Remus levanta la cabeza de su lectura con impaciencia. Llevan un par de horas encerrados en el nuevo dormitorio; la cercanía de las camas les priva de todo tipo de intimidad, condición que no parece importarle a ninguno de ellos; pero cuando intentas concentrarte en aprenderte el siglo XIV de la historia de la magia y Sirius Black no deja de respirar tan fuerte como si le faltase el aire, ya no sabes si a Wendolin "la Rara" la quemaron en la hoguera 40 o 47 veces. Remus es consciente de que Sirius lleva un rato frustrado y atascado en su redacción, pero desde luego él no va a ayudarle, no al menos hasta que considere que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que el joven Black lo haga por sí mismo. James está sentado a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y le coge mechones de pelo rubio y los cambia de lugar; a Remus no le importa, le gusta la sensación de que le toquen el cabello y el cosquilleo leve que se extiende por todo su cuello y hace que se le erice la piel, y ya que el chico de gafas (por una vez en su vida) parece haber acabado la tarea, no va a ser él quien le diga que pare.

- Mira, Remus, tienes una cana. - James estira sin cuidado de una de las hebras de pelo blanco del niño.

- ¡Ay! ¡Pero no me estires!

- Es que solamente había visto canas en el pelo de las personas mayores… - susurra bajito - ¿No es malo que te salgan canas, no?

- No… - Remus se lleva la mano a la barbilla - Mi pelo es claro, las tengo desde que era pequeño, pero tampoco se ven demasiado, a no ser que estés como un mono rebuscando. Además si te salen canas no te quedas calvo.

- ¿En serio? Pues entonces seguro que cuando sea viejo tendré muchas canas y utilizaré un hechizo para teñirlas de negro y que así la gente piense que sigo siendo joven.

- Igual es sospechoso que tengas sesenta años y sigas teniendo el pelo tan negro como ahora - le avisa Remus -, piensa en lo que dirá Lily.

- A ella le gustará, Remus, quiero decir, estaremos los dos sentados en el sofá de casa, pero ella seguirá siendo tan pelirroja como ahora, y entonces vendréis vosotros a comer y ella nos preparará algo muy muy rico y yo te compraré chocolate. Después os presentaré a los niños y Sirius les dará miedo, pero tú no, tú Remus te llevarás bien con ellos. Tengo total seguridad de eso. Y te tocarán el pelo y te dirán que tienes muchas canas y yo les explicaré que si tienes muchas canas no te quedas calvo.

- Seguro que Lily preparará zumo de calabaza - sonríe Remus siguiendo el juego completamente infantil y soñador -. Y se enfadará porque Sirius pondrá los pies en la mesa. Y te echará la culpa a ti.

- Y en ese momento yo vomitaré sobre todos vosotros porque pensaba que estaba compartiendo habitación con dos tíos y no con dos niñas, ¿queréis unas muñecas para tomar el té y jugar a papás y mamás? - Sirius ladra con el pergamino en la mano completamente arrugado.

Los dos niños callan, Remus murmura algo como "qué insoportable que es cuando se pone así" y vuelven a su tarea, pero tampoco dura demasiado el silencio, porque Peter abre la puerta con un leve "perdonad" y pisa la cama de Sirius y la de James "te voy a arrancar las piernas, Pettigrew" y les mira emocionado.

- ¡Adivinad qué!

- ¿Qué? - Sirius responde con tal expresión de mal humor que Peter duda de si seguir hablando, pero al final se arma de valor y sonríe ampliamente.

- ¡Me he unido al Club de Gobstones!

- ¡Qué bien! - Remus asiente con la cabeza con lentitud y luego empuja levemente a James, que ha empezado a hacerle cosquillas en la nuca - Eso ocupará tu tiempo y es un juego muy interesante.

- ¿Interesante? Sí, interesante si tienes setenta años y no puedes mover ni los brazos.

- A mí me da asco eso de mancharme con el líquido ese… - James casi gime y finge una arcada.

- Pero… Pero hay jugadores profesionales de Gobstones, por ejemplo Roland Kegg sale en como de las ranas de chocolate y…

- Creo que lo tengo repetido trescientas veces aproximadamente. - gruñe Sirius; se pone en pie y camina hacia la puerta con pesadez y sin mediar palabra se marcha.

- James… - Remus le mira casi suplicando y el chico moreno suspira, asiente (no sin antes agacharse y rescatar la capa de debajo de la cama y deslizarla bajo el jersey) y sale corriendo tras su mejor amigo.

Lupin se vuelve hacia Peter, que desanimado se mira los pies y empieza a morderse el labio con preocupación.

- Peter, no te preocupes, Sirius está enfadado, lo del Club es genial y dime, ¿qué tipo de cosas haréis?

- ¿Sí? - Peter sonríe y se acerca un poco más a Remus, moviendo las manos mucho - Bueno, pues para empezar hay muchas reglas que no puedes incumplir, quiero decir, no es un juego que sea tan fácil como puede parecer al principio. Hay muchas estrategias y muchas historia detrás de un deporte tan antiguo y…

Remus no desconecta, no puede hacerlo, no es el tipo de persona que se queda en cuerpo presente y deja que su mente vuele por otros lugares; es incapaz de perderse ninguna de las palabras que dice Peter durante más de media hora, así que al finalizar el día es capaz de recitar todas las reglas a la perfección, es consciente de que existe una Liga Internacional de Gobstones y que incluso fabrican tableros de oro sólido, tan caros que pocos magos se los pueden permitir, y que se pueden adquirir en un lugar tan común como el Callejón Diagon.

- ¿Tenías que hablarle así al pobre Peter? - James alcanza a Sirius cuando este baja las escaleras del séptimo piso.

- ¿Tenías que hablarle así al pobre Peter? - repite el otro con tono de voz agudo.

- ¡Sirius! - James le coge de la manga - ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- ¡QUE ME ABURRO, JIMMY! Me aburro mortalmente, y creo que acabaré saltando por un hueco de una escalera a ver en cuántos cachitos me deshago cuando llegue al primer piso.

- Eso tiene fácil solución… - James sonríe pícaramente y se inclina en una suave reverencia, extendiendo la mano con la palma hacia arriba - ¿Me acompaña en esta aventura, señor Black?

- Eres lo más inútil que he conocido en mi vida - pero Sirius ríe demasiado alto y con el puño golpea la mano que le ofrece su amigo y juntos saltan por las escaleras. James da vueltas, gira sobre sí mismo y Sirius tiene que sujetarle en más de una ocasión en la que sus piernas se cruzan amenazando con hacerle caer; pero el niño es feliz, no le importan las miradas divertidas del resto de alumnos, tampoco le preocupa que cuando pasan por el cuarto piso a la carrera, Peeves le señale con el dedo gritando "Potter, está mal de la azotea, Potter", es más, James grita aún más alto, repitiendo la frase del poltergeist, lo que confunde al pseudofantasma y da media vuelta para perseguir a una niña cargada de muchos libros -. Eres una auténtica vergüenza para la sangre pura, Potter.

- ¡Y jamás he estado más orgulloso!

Sirius cree que le va a doler la cara de la sonrisa permanente que tiene, pero no puede evitarlo, para él James es una de las razones por las que le es imposible amargarse, tal vez porque cuando está con él nunca se aburre. Se pregunta qué haría sin James, qué haría sin tenerle a su lado, y está claro: aburrirse. Aburrirse mucho. _Casi preferiría que me encerraran y volverme loco que tener que vivir sin las tontadas de este imbécil._Sirius está seguro de que nunca esperó encontrar a alguien como su mejor amigo; capaz de ir bailando por los pasillos de Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que canta a voz de grito la letra de Wild Things de The Troggs; no es que a Sirius le guste ese grupo, pero después de dos semanas de tener a James al lado en clase murmurándola tendría que ser más tonto que Lucius para no reconocerla. _Wild thing, you make my heart sing, you make everything groovy _giran la esquina con un salto y James se detiene apoyándose en la pared _wild thing, I think I love you but I wanna know for sure _Sirius sabe perfectamente qué es lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza a su amigo en el mismo momento en el que se da cuenta dónde se encuentran _come on and hold me tight I love you._

- No puedo creer que tengamos tanta suerte. - Sirius se frota las manos y da un paso al frente.

- Espera, toma - James saca la capa que ha mantenido escondida y se la tiende -. Usémosla.

Se cubren con ella y caminan con pasos lentos y seguros. Con un leve "shhhh" empujan la puerta y James agradece llevar la capa, o de otro modo sus gafas se habrían empañado al instante. Uno de los baños masculinos, en concreto uno de los baños del segundo piso, en especial el que suelen usar los alumnos de Slytherin _y Merlín, qué ganas de hacer algo interesante. _Se pegan a la pared y se contienen para no reírse cuando ven a dos Slytherin de varios cursos superiores charlar animadamente sobre Quidditch. Podrían haber sido ellos sus víctimas, o podría haberlo sido un chico de aspecto musculoso en la ducha contigua, o simplemente podrían haber dado media vuelta y marcharse, pero entonces no habrían sido James y Sirius. No habrían sido Potter y Black. No habrían sido ellos mismos. Así que los ojos de los dos se posan en un cuerpo delgaducho y pálido, de piel casi grisácea, que envuelto en jabón se atreve incluso a cantar una canción que ninguno de los dos conoce por lo bajo. "Es Gerard Snape, Jimmy, oh, por favor, ¡qué suerte!" susurra Sirius y James suspira "que se llama Severus, tío". Ninguno de los dos puede creer la suerte que han tenido, es más, en ese momento ambos creen que es cosa del destino y que ese destino quiere que Snape sufra. Y como a James Potter no le gusta llevar la contraria al destino actúa con la rapidez propia de un vándalo, tal vez un delincuente o… un mendrugo, cómo diría Remus; estira el brazo utilizando la velocidad que le ha concedido el honor de ser el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y en apenas un segundo introduce varias capas de ropa negra bajo la capa. Son conscientes de que no pueden quedarse mucho rato allí, así que simplemente, entre los dos, sacan las varitas y apuntando a la ropa interior efectúan un sencillo hechizo para hacer cambiar las cosas de color._Benditas clases de Encantamientos. _Y de la misma forma que la primera vez, depositan suavemente los calzoncillos de Severus Snape en el lugar exacto en el que se encontraban; la capa, la camisa, la corbata y los pantalones prefieren seguir en su posesión y los dos niños se aguantan la risa durante los diez segundos que les cuesta salir de allí.

- No me creo lo que acabamos de hacer. - Jadea Sirius.

- Pues créetelo, Sirius, porque de aquí a un rato vamos a tener la visión más perfecta del universo.

Se quedan de pie en la esquina, con la ropa de Snape guardada bajo la capa, ahora escondida en la espalda de Sirius, y así, los dos, con posturas que es imposible aprender y una chulería innata observan el pasillo con maligno deseo. Finalmente, tras varios minutos en los que los dos especulan sobre la reacción del "pobre Severus Snape", el niño de pelo grasiento _tío, en serio, se acaba de duchar, es imposible que lo tenga ya sucio _murmura James segundos antes de echarse a reír tan alto que retumba en el pasillo.

Snape tiene las mejillas encendidas, el pelo delante de los ojos y la cara humedecida; no lleva nada de ropa a excepción de unos calzoncillos de rosa intenso. El niño arrastra los pies por el suelo de piedra y se cubre el pecho con los brazos; unas chicas de tercero pasan a su lado y ríen al mismo tiempo mientras le señalan, reacción similar a la de todos y cada uno de los alumnos que por suerte (o por desgracia) deciden cruzar ese pasillo. Pero por encima de las risas de las chicas, los gemidos avergonzados de Snape y las carcajadas de los más mayores, retumba la felicidad de dos personas que se apoyan el uno en el otro para no caerse.

Severus se detiene, les mira, con las rodillas dobladas hacia el interior y la piel de gallina; se aparta el pelo de la cara y sus ojos brillan amenazando lágrimas.

- Bonito modelito, Snape. - Se burla Sirius.

- Sí, me gusta cómo pega el rosa con tu pelo sucio. - Completa James.

- V… Vosotros…

- ¿Aparte de no saber ducharte tampoco sabes hablar?

- ¿Sabes hacer algo aparte de quejarte?

- Os odio - el chico de pelo lacio se da la vuelta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y los dos chicos aún aprovechan para pasar por su lado y darle un empujón con el hombro -, pero el tiempo da lo que se merece a cada uno.

Ninguno de los dos le escucha; tampoco disfrutan del momento en el que Lily se encuentra a su mejor amigo en ropa interior en mitad del pasillo y le presta su capa, con las mejillas sonrosadas, para que deje de ser el centro de atención; tampoco escuchan a la chica despotricar contra ellos "Sev, se lo contaremos a Dumbledore, él…" Pero Snape niega con la cabeza, como siempre, porque en el fondo de su corazón sabe que un día de esos alguien le dará su merecido al estúpido de Potter y a su perro faldero Black. _Tarde o temprano… _Lily le mira con preocupación y sus ojos verdes se apagan un poco, porque odia a James Potter, le odia con toda su alma.

James y Sirius vuelven a la habitación todavía riéndose y se encuentran a Remus tirado en la cama, con la cabeza a punto de explotar y a Peter acariciando al ratón. Los dos se echan encima del pequeño licántropo "parad, chicos…", pero ellos no paran, y Remus acaba enterrado bajo el peso de Sirius mientras James vuelve a cantar para ellos y Peter coloca la aguja para que suene el gramófono y una melodía de música clásica llena la estancia. A ninguno le importa; Remus pelea con Sirius para que se le quite de encima "¿te das cuenta de que pesas, Sirius?" y lo único que consigue es que el chico le abrace con más fuerza.

Alrededor de las ocho les empiezan a rugir los estómagos, pero están demasiado cansados para bajar al Gran Comedor para cenar, así que James se tira al suelo, aparta varios pantalones de uniforme y un vaquero y lanza a cada uno de sus amigos barras de chocolate. Con ojos golosos, los niños las abren y alzando los brazos al aire brindan, brindan con sus barritas de chocolate que se empieza a derretir; brindan por haberse conocido, brindan por el Club de Gobstones de Peter, brindan para que Remus siga siendo igual de repelente que siempre y brindan para que las leyes del universo cambien y puedan detener el tiempo y vivir eternamente ese momento.


	30. Chapter 69

**Hay días buenos, días malos o simplemente días a secas**

El dormitorio en el que tiene que vivir Lily a diario está formado por cuatro camas, en realidad son literas y ella, que llegó la última el primer día del curso no ha tenido opción de elegir el colchón sobre el que quiere dormir, en realidad tampoco es que le importe. Está contenta, duerme en la parte de abajo, cerca de la ventana y desde allí se pueden ver los jardines de Hogwarts. En ese momento, la niña retira sus zapatos del alféizar, donde todas los dejaron la noche anterior, y sentándose sobre una de las sillas de mimbre, se los ata para luego recogerse el pelo en una alta coleta. A Lily le gusta su pelo, algunos días un poco más que otros. Probablemente nadie se de cuenta, pero en realidad la chica suele llevarlo suelto cuando está contenta con su aspecto o lo disimula en una coleta o un moño cuando los mechones ondulados se vuelven imposibles de domar. Lily tiene el pelo rojo, intenso, con brillos anaranjados en las puntas y una cana blanquecina que se niega a que nadie conozca _se reirían de mí eternamente, los niños no tienen canas. _Sabe que tiene ojeras, es lo lógico; sobre todo porque ha dormido escasas dos horas después de que su cabeza cayese sobre el libro titulado Corazón y que encontró entre los viejos libros de su madre ese verano. Lily lee mucho, no es ningún secreto, es más; para muchos es imposible imaginarse a Lily Evans sin ir cargada con varios libros de lectura sacados de la biblioteca o de su propiedad. Lo que mucha gente no sabe es que a Lily le gusta escribir; escribe cuando le apetece, escribe cuando está inspirada, pero también escribe cuando está cansada e incluso cuando la inspiración se le escapa entre los dedos, porque con cada letra, de caligrafía redonda y clara, siente que deja parte de ella misma en el pergamino. Puede que no sean buenos escritos, muchos ni siquiera son historias, pero para Lily, una hoja de pergamino puede ser un buen lugar en el que ordenar sus pensamientos. Es por eso, que cada vez que le ocurre o algo, o incluso cuando no tiene nada que contar, moja la pluma y la desliza, a veces con calma, otras con ardiente entusiasmo, por el papel.

Antes de salir hacia la Sala Común, guarda un par de escritos entre las hojas de uno de los libros, donde nadie más que ella pueda leerlos y coge la bolsa, cargada de ingredientes y objetos mágicos. Ninguna de sus amigas sigue en el dormitorio, _probablemente estén en los baños_como siempre, como cada cambio de clase, como cada día. Lily no siente la necesidad de mirarse al espejo cada dos horas para ver si la línea de ojos sigue siendo tan oscura como a las ocho de al mañana o la base de maquillaje no ha desaparecido. Principalmente porque Lily Evans no se maquilla.

Es martes y la niña no necesita consultar su horario para saber que tiene que pasar la siguiente hora y media en el invernadero número 3, y después doble clase de Pociones con los Slytherin, _ojala pudiera dormir eternamente. _Recuerda entonces el cuento de la Bella Durmiente y piensa que desde luego ella no necesitaría el beso de un príncipe para despertarse, probablemente alguien le daría un antídoto para romper el maleficio. Sale por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, no sin antes inclinar levemente la cabeza y pronunciar un suave "buenos días" que es respondido con un "buenos días, señorita Evans". Los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor suelen decir que la Dama Gorda es desagradable, pero a Lily nunca se lo ha parecido. Es más, en alguna ocasión la ha dejado pasar sin decir la contraseña, pero es un secreto entre las dos.

Baja las escaleras, deslizando la mano por la barandilla y maravillándose por vez infinita de lo limpio y brillante que es el castillo; no se atreve a mirar hacia abajo, solamente cuando queda un piso se arriesga a asomar la cabeza y observar el suelo de piedra. Sonríe y dando pequeños pasos se envuelve en la capa para salir al exterior; Lily es una persona friolera, le gusta el sol. Recuerda con añoranza los últimos días de curso, tumbada en la hierba al lado del Lago Negro y leyendo con el único sonido de las hojas movidas por el suave viento y las risas, para ella lejanas, de su grupo de amigas.

El invernadero 3 es el que usan los alumnos de segundo y tercero de Hogwarts; a Lily no le apasiona Herbología, de hecho podría decirse que es una de sus asignaturas "menos preferidas", porque desde luego no hay ninguna clase que la niña no considere extremadamente interesante, pero dentro de las asignaturas menos interesantes, Herbología ocupa el primer puesto. No es que no le gusten las plantas: desde pequeña le gustó pasear y recoger flores, llevarlas a casa y prensarlas, para después colocarlas en cuadros. Pero Herbología es diferente, no hay flores, no hay margaritas, no hay rosas, es más, no hay nada que no parezca estar vivo y expulsar sustancias malolientes y desagradables por lugares que no te lo esperarías. Cuando entra en el invernadero casi no hay nadie, un par de chicos sentados en una mesa a la derecha, así que ella prefiere ocupar un pupitre en la parte delantera de la clase. El invernadero 3 cuenta con un aula específica para poder tomar apuntes, casi nunca la usan, pero la profesora Sprout siempre les pide que la esperen allí. Al fondo de la habitación, cubriendo la práctica totalidad de la pared, una Tentácula Venenosa emite pequeños ruidos y chasquidos y Lily evita acercarse demasiado. Es consciente de que si _esa cosa_ la agarrase por detrás la inmovilizaría y acabaría por matarla.

Pronto la clase se llena, Sabine y Lucy se colocan a su lado y el silencio solamente se rompe por el vozarrón de Sirius Black cuando camina con pasos largos "Odio este sitio, huele a abono por doquier y es la asignatura más inútil que ha podido existir", seguido de la voz _siempre excesivamente alta, nunca se da cuenta de que todo el mundo le escucha cuando abre la bocaza _de James Potter "Creía que el olor a abono te era familiar Sirius. Ya sabes, tus pies…"

Lily se sorprende a sí misma dejando escapar una risa casi inaudible, y al segundo se lleva la mano a la boca avergonzada y enfoca los ojos en la Tentácula que estira las ramas hacia el techo.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! - La profesora Sprout aparece, rechoncha, con un gorro de aspecto ridículo cubriéndole el pelo castaño - Todos a las mesas de trabajo, ¡hoy vamos a hacer algo interesante!

Lily, Sabine y Lucy caminan juntas, como una piña, y sin embargo, los ojos de la pelirroja no pueden evitar apartarse del grupo de cuatro niños que van delante de ellas. Sirius sigue quejándose, moviendo tanto los brazos que parece que se le van a salir de los hombros; Remus a su lado le pone la mano en la espalda intentando calmarle "Sirius, que grites no te va a librar de tener que aprobar esta asignatura, así que ahórrale al mundo tener que escuchar tu _melodiosa _voz cada tres segundos"; James camina de espaldas, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se tropieza con una maceta del suelo, empujando al pequeño Peter que cae de bruces sobre un montón de sacos de tierra. Los tres ríen como idiotas, incluso Remus, que intenta fingir que no le ha hecho gracia y utiliza la misma técnica de taparse la boca que ella ha usado minutos antes.

Lily medio sonríe observando al chico rubio, _maldición, ¿qué me pasa hoy?_ y después les adelanta con pasos rápidos, escuchando un último "Ay, Lily", del niño de gafas.

Después de más de diez minutos de explicación, Lily está delante de un enorme saco de abono _no puede ser, no quiero hacer esto _dispuesta a fertilizar un gigantesco bulbotubérculo.

- Profesora, mi bulbotubérculo se mueve… - Gime Justin Craig, un chico alto y delgado con el pelo corto pegado a la cabeza.

- ¡Eso es que lo está haciendo bien, señor Craig!

Lily mira su propio bulbotubérculo; es lo más parecido a una babosa asquerosa que ha visto en su vida, tiene pequeñas protuberancias brillantes en la superficie, que de repente explotan. Lucy y ella gritan y dan un paso hacia atrás _Merlín, esto huele como la gasolina… _El pus mancha la mesa, dejando pequeños círculos de color verde amarillento, y Lily tiene que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tiene para dejar de respirar y echar parte del abono sobre la maceta.

- James, deja de hacer eso, en serio, no tiene gracia.

- Es caca, Remus, es solamente caca.

- ¡Por eso mismo te pido que no me toques con esas manos!

James y Remus discuten; el primero lleva las manos llenas de abono, después de haber roto el saco, que ha manchado todo el suelo. El segundo, con los ojos excesivamente abiertos por el pánico se intenta apartar.

- ¡Deberías echarte abono encima a ti mismo, Potter, a lo mejor crecías un poco! - berrea Sirius desde el otro lado de la mesa, donde Peter y él han conseguido satisfactoriamente fertilizar el pequeño bulbotubérculo, que ahora emite un suave ronquido.

- Te diría lo mismo a ti, Black, pero la estupidez no tiene solución. Te vas a quedar así eternamente.

- Cierra el pico, imbécil.

Lily observa atentamente, ha perdido el interés en la estúpida planta que no deja de saltar para llamar su atención, y Lucy a su lado no deja de suspirar.

- Lily, ¿los ojos de Potter siempre han sido tan… tan?

- ¿Tan qué?

- Tan bonitos… Y esa sonrisa… Ay, ojala me mirase a mí como mira al raro de Lupin.

- Lupin no es raro - bufa Lily de forma espontánea -, quiero decir, es el más normal de todos ellos, Lucy.

- ¿Tú crees? Si va con ellos es por algo… Seguro que tiene algún encanto que desconocemos.

- Bueno, Lupin por lo menos parece listo; me resulta más interesante por qué Peter Pettigrew va con ellos.

Las dos niñas se echan a reír, con cierta maldad infantil disimulada y cuando la Profesora Sprout se acerca se apresuran a terminar su trabajo y recibir cinco puntos. La jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff les sonríe a todos y decide (como casi todos los profesores) dejar la revisión de "esos cuatro" para la última.

- ¡¿Pero se pude saber qué demonios hace?! - El grito no es ninguna sorpresa. Al menos no para los alumnos que llevan observando más de cinco minutos cómo James, con la mano llena de abono simula tener un avión de juguete entre los dedos y "sobrevuela" la cabeza de Remus, que desesperado lo único que hace es gemir por lo bajo "James, para, en serio, para". Lily sabe lo que va a pasar a continuación; tal vez es ese instinto femenino del que la gente habla, puede que sea simplemente que ya los conoce (para su desagrado) demasiado bien, o únicamente porque su atención está puesta en Sirius cuando este se levanta, coge los restos de su saco de abono y con una sonrisa tan amplia que da envidia, le da la vuelta encima de la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

- S… S… Sir… - James escupe, pero no se mueve; nadie dice nada, ni siquiera la Profesora Sprout, que con la boca en forma de o mira al niño lleno de… _caca._

El pelo oscuro de James está lleno de trozos de color marrón, también sus hombros, y el interior de las gafas. Se las quita rápidamente y las sacude para volver a ponérselas. Lily sabe que está enfadado, tiene que estarlo _es su mejor amigo, pero le acaba de echar un saco de abono encima, no es posible que no lo esté. _La Profesora Sprout hace ademán de ponerle la mano en el hombro a James, pero en el último momento se arrepiente y con cierta mueca de desagrado simplemente se aclara la garganta.

- Potter, ¿está usted bien?

- No lo sé - James vuelve a escupir -, no lo sé, Profesora Sprout, quiero decir… ¿estaría usted bien después de que un energúmeno le hubiera ECHADO UN MALDITO SACO DE MIERDA ENCIMA?

El gemido escandalizado de la profesora se ve eclipsado por la risa de "el energúmeno", a quien ahora le lloran los ojos y se apoya en la pared para no caerse.

- No aceptaré ese tipo de lenguaje en mi clase, señor Potter, ¿entiende?  
- Claro que lo entiendo, profesora - James gruñe y se sacude las mangas del jersey -, pero también quiero que entienda usted que nunca nadie me había llenado de mierda de esta forma.

- ¡Incluso así estás guapo, Jimmy!

Lily mira a Sirius, luego mira a James. Sabe que ese es el momento _se van a pegar, se van a insultar, está claro. _James abre la boca, levanta la mano y entonces… Simplemente se ríe. Se ríe tan fuerte que le tiene que doler la tripa. _No puede ser._

- ¡Estaría guapo de cualquier forma, Sirius! - el niño se vuelve hacia la clase -Pero las citas me las pedís luego, chicas.

- Primero deberías darte una ducha… - murmura Remus bajito.

La Profesora Sprout pone los ojos en blanco, abre la puerta del invernadero y señala la salida, "vamos, váyase a dar una ducha, Potter", después se acerca a Sirius y le quita diez puntos "por mal uso del material escolar". Lily no se mueve de donde está; se siente confusa, Sirius Black acaba de llenar a James Potter de excrementos y lo único que han hecho ha sido reírse, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué clase de relación es esa? _Nunca jamás les entenderé, supongo que es cosa de chicos…_

Lily, ofuscada como no lo ha estado antes espera con impaciencia el final de la clase, y cuando acaba sale como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las mazmorras. Sus pensamientos vuelan; siempre se ha considerado una persona empática, capaz de entender a las personas, comprender absolutamente todo sobre ellas y sin embargo, esos cuatro son imposibles. _Tal vez sea esa la razón por la que no les aguanto._

El Profesor Slughorn espera sentado tras su escritorio y le dedica una amplia sonrisa que Lily acepta de buen grado. La niña ocupa la primera mesa y comienza a sacar sus cosas cuidadosamente ordenadas de la bolsa. Raíz de jengibre, comino, asfodelo, ajenjo… varias botellitas para llenarlas después de acabar y un par de cuchillos de plata. Nadie se sienta a su lado cuando los alumnos de Slytherin empiezan a llegar, ni tampoco lo hace ningún Gryffindor: los niños prefieren ocupar las mesas del final para poder charlar entre los vapores de los calderos, pero Lily prefiere sumergirse por completo en los misterios de una buena poción; el sonido burbujeante, el vapor agobiante e incluso el espesor del contenido de su caldero la transportan a un estado completo de sopor en el que solamente existe ella y el elixir perfecto.

Slughorn se aclara la garganta delante de toda la clase y con su característica expresión bonachona les comunica que al final de las tres horas de clase todos tienen que haber conseguido realizar una sencilla "poción de resistencia".

Los niños se colocan por parejas; pero Lily trabaja sola, no necesita la ayuda de nadie para conseguir un resultado perfecto. Suspira y comienza a calentar el caldero y se acerca a los armarios de material para coger varios huevos de doxy; tiene la mano sobre el frasco cuando escucha una voz que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte.

- Escuche, profesor, he tenido que ir a ducharme por problemas académicos, se lo puede preguntar usted mismo a la Profesora Sprout. Tiene usted mi palabra de que no miento, palabra de Potter.

- Sí, sí… Póngase con Evans - Slughorn murmura algo como "como si me pudiera fiar de su palabra…" y se acerca al caldero en el que Sirius y Remus discuten sobre en qué sentido darle vueltas al contenido.

La mano de Lily se crispa en el aire, respira hondo _no me puede estar haciendo esto _y se gira con expresión imperturbable _no es como si fuese a dejar que él crea que me afecta su presencia. _Vuelve a su sitio y finge no darse cuenta de que James está esperándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las manos sobre la mesa. Lily entrecierra los ojos y la mano le tiembla cuando se dispone a cambiar la temperatura del fuego.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Pues… - _podrías cerrar la boca, o mejor, podrías marcharte de aquí _- Pásame esas alas de hada y ten cuidado no las rompas.

James asiente y con un cuidado que ella no le ha visto jamás se las ofrece, con la palma de la mano abierta, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Lily las coge con precaución _no vaya a ser que le roce. _Se sorprende, el niño no hace amago de interactuar con ella, se mantiene callado y le hace caso en todo lo que dice _a lo mejor no es tan idiota como parece._

- Guau, trabajar contigo es más fácil que con Peter, eres muy lista Lily.

- G… Gracias. - Contesta ella tensa.

- Lo digo en serio, ¡podrías llegar a ser una maestra de Pociones o algo así! Yo iría a tus clases.

Lily tuerce la boca y vierte los últimos restos de caballito de mar necesarios para completar la poción. En ese momento un papelito en forma de pájaro se posa sobre la mesa y se despliega cuando James lo coge entre las manos _¿cómo hacen este tipo de cosas si no tienen ni dos dedos de frente?_

La niña no puede con la curiosidad y echa un vistazo "cuidado, Potter, estropearás la poción de Evans si sigues babeando de esa forma". Lily se sonroja y se vuelve para ver cómo Sirius levanta las cejas en su dirección _estúpido pretencioso. _A su lado, Remus la mira y al encontrarse sus ojos, baja la vista hacia el caldero, empezando a boquear nervioso.

- Potter.

- ¿Sí, qué? Lily, ¿qué? - James, que ya ha mandado el papel de vuelta se gira hacia ella con ojos brillantes - ¿Necesitas algo más?

- ¿Por qué va Remus Lupin con vosotros?

- ¿Eh? - _Merlín, qué forma de poner cara de besugo _- ¿Remus? No sé… Es Remus, ¿por qué no iba a venir con nosotros?

- Porque… - _Porque es listo, no es un borrego, no molesta en clase cada tres minutos, no se parece en nada a ninguno de vosotros y no lleva tatuado en la frente ignorante _- Porque no tenéis mucho en común…

- ¿Tú crees? - James se apoya sobre la mesa y por primera vez desde que la clase ha comenzado no parece prestarle atención a ella - No sé, no entiendo por qué tendría que ser Remus alguien parecido a mí para poder considerarle mi amigo. Además, te sorprendería conocerle de verdad - sonríe -, creo que no puedes llegar a entender lo genial que es Remus.

Lily se calla, observa a James, de perfil; nariz respingona, varias pecas prácticamente invisibles en la zona de las mejillas y unos ojos grandes y marrones; el pelo le cae de forma alborotada por la frente y le confiere ese aspecto salvaje del que todas hablan en los dormitorios. James es un engreído, Lily lo sabe; lo sabe porque se mete con Severus, lo sabe porque siempre está molestando, gritando, corriendo por los pasillos y perdiendo puntos para la Casa; lo sabe de la misma forma que adivina los finales de sus libros y lo sabe con tanta seguridad como sabe que acónito y luparia son la misma planta. Es una evidencia; _¿entonces por qué no se ha enfadado con Sirius en Herbología? ¿Por qué habla de Remus como si fuera la persona más maravillosa del mundo? _Lily sabe que James y Sirius siempre alardean de su físico, de sus capacidades físicas y sin embargo… Sin embargo Remus Lupin está por encima de eso, por encima del físico, por encima de las gamberradas. Cuando Remus tropieza ellos están ahí para preocuparse, cuando Remus parece triste ellos le preguntan el por qué y cuando Remus quiere estudiar en la Biblioteca ellos le incordian como si les fuera la vida en ello. _¿Qué tiene de especial Remus? _Lily es consciente de que Lupin lee libros parecidos a los que ella guarda en su baúl, también cruzan miradas de entendimiento muchas veces, sabe que para él sus amigos son igual de insoportables que para ella, entonces, _¿por qué va con ellos? ¿Qué se me escapa?_

- Yo… - Lily observa como el niño rubio golpea a Sirius con el puño cuando el primero le coloca una babosa sobre el pelo "Sirius, te haré comértela como no me la quites" - No sé…

- Tú eres una repelente como él y me gustas. - Suelta a bocajarro James, como quien dice "hace buen día" o "uno más uno son dos".

Lily abre la boca para quejarse, para decirle que esas cosas no se dicen, que no puede ir por ahí diciendo que ella le gusta porque… Porque no está bien y _Merlín, no quiero que la gente me relacione con él _es indecoroso; pero en su lugar, observa como el papel vuelve y James garabatea otra respuesta, para luego volverse hacia ella como si tal cosa.

- ¿Hemos acabado?

- ¿Qué? - Lily no puede creer que el niño esté ignorando por completo una frase como la anterior.

- Que si hemos acabado la poción…

- ¡Otra maravilla! - Slughorn abre la nariz sobre su caldero - ¡Diez puntos para los dos! Evans, ejerce usted una buena influencia sobre el señor Potter; es la primera clase en la que no me rompe algo del material del aula…

- Esa es mi especialidad, señor. - Asiente James como si lo que acaban de decirle fuese un cumplido; después se levanta, coge sus cosas y se acerca a la mesa de Sirius para ponerse a hablar con él.

Lily guarda los restos en una bolsita y se coloca el pelo detrás de las orejas, todavía perdida en sus reflexiones, y como si fuese el Barón Sanguinario se desliza hacia la salida. _Creo que necesito dormir, sí, podría dormir un rato… _Pasa la mano por la barandilla y sube un tramo de escaleras a paso lento _o podría leer algo, siempre me refresca las ideas _se queda mirando uno de los cuadros en el que varias personas disfrutan de una merienda campestre y una señora en cueros la saluda amablemente _o podría escribir en…_

- ¡Rayos!

Le da un vuelco al corazón cuando abre la bolsa y rebusca entre sus cosas y se da cuenta de que hay un vacío que no debería existir _mi cuaderno, mi cuaderno, he perdido mi cuaderno,_jadea, baja los escalones de uno en uno para no caerse pero con una rapidez envidiable. Ni siquiera se detiene cuando pasa al lado de Peter, Sirius y James, que charlan animadamente y en voz (por supuesto) excesivamente alta.

- … y huele, Sirius, no te puedes imaginar cómo.

- ¿A pergamino y tinta?

- A ella, huele a ella…

Lily entrecierra los ojos y recorre el pasillo como una bala, gira la esquina y se lanza como quien llega a la meta de una carrera a la entrada del aula de Pociones.

- ¡James, James! ¡Mira, Lily se ha dejad…

Remus está en la puerta _mi cuaderno _con un objeto en la mano y sonríe ampliamente, o al menos lo hace hasta que se da cuenta de que Lily está mirándole con ojos acusadores.

- ¿HAS LEÍDO ALGO?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? - El niño se sonroja apurado y extiende los brazos - No, no, te lo dejaste encima de la mesa y lo cogí para devolvértelo, nunca leería algo de una chica. Nunca.

- Yo… - Lily suspira _me he quitado cien kilos de encima _- Está bien, gracias.

- De… Nada. Lily.

_Lily. Me ha llamado Lily. _Es la primera vez que Remus Lupin se dirige a ella de esa forma, tan directamente, _sabe mi nombre. _Se siente estúpida al segundo por haber pensado en eso, es obvio que Remus se sabe su nombre, como el del resto de personas que viven en ese castillo.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve, finalmente Lily da un paso a la izquierda, Remus a su derecha, repiten el proceso hasta tres veces, y nervioso, el chico acaba por romper la sincronización y da un paso al frente recolocándose la cartera, con la bandolera tan larga que parece que toca el suelo. Lily se queda apoyada en el marco de la puerta y observa cómo se marcha; cómo alcanza a sus tres amigos, cómo James le pasa el brazo por los hombros como puede, cómo Sirius le propina un suave empujón y cómo Peter le da unas palmaditas en el costado. Y por primera vez, por primera vez desde que Lily les conoce se da cuenta de algo, algo que hace que su pecho se encoja tristemente y que ella misma se sorprenda. Tiene envidia. Tiene envidia de ellos. No de lo borregos que son, no de lo creídos que son, tampoco de su habilidad innata para llamar la atención y causar problemas. No, Lily tiene envidia de su amistad, que por alguna razón no se parece a nada de lo que ella haya visto antes en su vida.


	31. Chapter 70

**¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

Sirius Black tiene trece años. Tiene el pelo largo, negro, brillante y ondulado, peinado a conciencia para permanecer liso, de forma que se mantiene lacio, cayendo ordenadamente a ambos lados de la cara, mientras un par de mechones recubren su frente. Tiene los ojos grises y grandes, del color de la tormenta y las malas decisiones, la mandíbula muy pronunciada incluso para un chico de su edad, que muestra los primeros signos del incipiente vello facial propio de la pubertad, y oculta una arrebatadora sonrisa, traviesa y perruna. Tiene, y siempre ha tenido, la espalda ancha; no es exactamente musculoso, si bien es más fuerte que la mayoría de niños de su curso, y también más alto.

Nunca, hasta ese día, y a pesar de su demasiado notable amor por sí mismo, había llegado a plantearse que podía gustarle a una chica.

Por eso, cuando aquella pequeña niña rubia y de diminutos ojos azules de Ravenclaw le entrega, durante el desayuno, un paquetito lleno de grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate junto con una nota en la que pone "_me gustas mucho, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_", Sirius no lo entiende.

- Se llama Natalie Hawkins, Sirius. – aclara Remus, levantando solo levemente la vista del libro que está más que leyendo, devorando – Está en segundo año, también, y te dio bombones en San Valentín del año pasado, solo que supongo que no te diste cuenta de que le gustabas porque estabas demasiado ocupado… Comiéndotelos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hizo eso? Yo no recuerdo que…

- Sí, y no solo eso. Te estuvo observando durante las pruebas de quidditch, y también aquel día que vinisteis a molestarme a la biblioteca mientras terminaba mi redacción de Pociones sobre los trece usos de la sangre de dragón.

- ¿Pero cómo demonios te enteras de estas cosas? ¡Si no sabía ni que existía!

James se encoge de hombros sin que Remus lo vea, y le mira como si dijera "no sé, tío, es de otro planeta".

- Bueno, el caso es que deberías contestarle, Sirius, no puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de alguien.

- Pero… ¿Qué se contesta a estas cosas? – pregunta James – Oh, dios mío, ¿qué contestaré cuando Lily me lo pida?

- No creo que tengas que preocuparte mucho de eso por el momento, gafotas.

- En mi opinión, deberías decirle que no. Solo que sé que nunca haces lo que debes, así que contesta lo que quieras, o no contestes. Pero si no lo haces, ten la decencia de no engullir todas esas ranas…

- ¿Por qué? ¡Ahora son mías! ¿No?

- Bueno…

No le dan mayor importancia al tema: los ojos de Remus siguen recorriendo, veloces y precisos, las líneas de Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer, mientras remueve, con la mano con la que no pasa las páginas, un café que ya casi se ha quedado frío; James engulle sus tostadas con mermelada de fresa, Peter apura el segundo vaso de zumo de calabaza y Sirius devora un par de bollitos de crema, guarda dos más en el bolsillo de la túnica y sale del Gran Comedor con la caja de ranas de chocolate bajo el brazo, mientras a la tímida chica de Ravenclaw aún le tiemblan las piernas, solo unos metros alejada de ellos.

Se enteran antes de la clase de Transformaciones, esa misma mañana. Aquel día, 30 de octubre de 1972, es la víspera de una de las tantas festividades que se dan en Hogwarts: Halloween. Aquel año, el profesor Flitwick y el profesor Slughorn habían decidido darle "algo más de emoción" a la mágica noche preparando no solo un espléndido banquete sino también un gran baile para todos los alumnos.

- Así que por eso Natalie quería que salieras con ella, ¿no? – murmura Peter, tratando de que McGonagall, que está tratando de explicarle a una alumna despistada cómo mover la varita correctamente para convertir su pluma en un tritón, no le escuche.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién?

- Natalie – puntualiza Remus _¿de dónde sacará la capacidad para hablar y tomar apuntes al mismo tiempo? – _la chica de Ravenclaw que te ha dado las ranas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que hay que ir con pareja al baile? – se lamenta Peter - ¿A quién puedo pedírselo?

- ¡Hay que ir con pareja al baile! – James sonríe, se revuelve el pelo, como de costumbre, y su mirada vaga por la habitación hasta dar con aquella inconfundible cabellera pelirroja, sentada tres pupitres por delante de ellos – Tendré que encontrar una, sí… Hm.

- Estás pensando en Lily, ¿verdad? – apostilla Sirius.

- Eh… ¿cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir… No, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- Pues que se te está cayendo la baba, Jimmy.

- ¿¡Eh?! – James mira en todas las direcciones y después se apresura a tratar de limpiarse la barbilla con la manga de la túnica. - ¡Es mentira! ¡No se me estaba cayendo la baba!

- A veces, tío, me siento, miro al infinito y pienso: ¿Cómo puede James ser tan endemoniadamente tonto?

- Sí, bueno… El caso es que yo tengo pareja para el baile y tú, bueno, no te ofendas, pero la chica esa de Ravenclaw tiene los ojos juntos.

- Ah, ¿tienes pareja? – pregunta Remus.

- Claro – sonríe James – Después de lo del otro día, Lily, bueno, ya sabéis.

- ¿Ya sabemos qué?

- Es que… Huele tan bien. Remueve tan bien la poción en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Estruja tan bien los tórax de dragón sobre el caldero… Se recoge tan bien el pelo detrás de las orejas para que no lo ensucie la humedad cuando la poción hierve…

- Por el amor de Merlín, Jimmy, hace dos días, nos lo has contado cincuenta y siete veces…

- Si, bueno – James finge una tos y se incorpora, volviendo a la realidad de repente, dejando de divagar sobre la forma en la que Lily pasa las páginas del manual de pociones en busca del tiempo de cocción adecuado que necesita – Pero el caso es que, bueno, ella va a ir conmigo, claro. ¡Es obvio que le gusto!

- Si tú lo dices, James… - murmura Sirius, y trata con todas sus fuerzas de contener una sonrisa. – Quiero decir, no seré yo quien rompa tus ilusiones: es como cuando Peter cree que su ratón puede entenderle cuando le habla y eso.

- ¡Susan me entiende!

- ¡A Lily le gusto!

Remus ríe por lo bajo; Sirius le mira de reojo y no puede contenerse más y estalla en carcajadas, lo que ofende considerablemente a James.

- ¿Decís que a Lily no le gusto? ¡Os lo demostraré!

Antes de que ninguno de los tres pueda evitarlo, James se levanta del sitio y avanza con paso firme hasta el pupitre contiguo al que la chica pelirroja ocupa. Levanta la mesa con una mano y la desplaza hasta que solo hay aproximadamente un centímetro de separación entre ella y el sitio de Lily.

- ¡Hola, cariño! – saluda, con la sonrisa más amplia y bobalicona que Lily ha visto jamás. _Mi padre llama "cariño" a mi madre, así que si Lily y yo vamos en serio tengo que empezar a llamarla así. - _¿Qué tal tu día?

Unos cuantos metros más atrás, Remus puede leer la mirada de "no, por favor, otra vez no" de la chica de Gryffindor.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - exclama ella.

- Sentarme a tu lado, ¡claro! Me sentaré todos los días a tu lado a partir de ahora, como en _nuestra _clase de Pociones, ya sabes.

Lily exclama algo así como "¡Ni hablar! ¡Antes muerta, Potter!" y sus dos amigas, a su lado, dejan escapar una risita nerviosa, pero James no lo escucha, porque está demasiado ocupado vaciando su mochila de cuero sobre el pupitre. Pronto libros, pergaminos y plumas se desparraman, cubriendo todo el pupitre y parte del de la chica, que no puede dejar de mirarle, atónita. Por último, un pequeño bote de tinta negra cae sobre el montón de papel arrugado, se rompe al colisionar con la madera de la mesa y salpica su contenido hacia todas las direcciones, particularmente en dirección a la impecable camisa blanca y el pelo limpio y suelto, peinado con una diadema de Lily.

- ¡JAMES POTTER! ¡ERES EL SER MÁS ESTÚPIDO QUE HE TENIDO LA DESGRACIA DE CONOCER EN MI VIDA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA! – brama una muy enfurecida y demasiado manchada Lily.

Remus se levanta entonces, a la velocidad de la luz, y agarra a James del cuello de la camisa, empujándole hacia atrás con una fuerza que juraría que hace un segundo no tenía. Sirius le sigue y es capaz de inmovilizarle y llevarlo de vuelta al final de la clase, donde se encontraban antes, mientras James todavía chilla "pero Lily, ¡LILY! ¡INCLUSO MANCHADA DE TINTA ESTÁS PRECIOSA!", lo que causa las risas generales de todos los alumnos que en ese momento se encuentran en la sala. Remus se apresura a recoger las pertenencias de su amigo, tratando de no impregnarse también de la pegajosa tinta. Después, saca la varita del bolsillo de la túnica, exclama: _¡Fregotego! _Apuntando primero a la camisa, el pelo y las sonrojadas mejillas de Lily y al pupitre y los libros de James después, y consigue dejar ambas cosas impecables y libres de cualquier rastro del líquido negro justo en el preciso momento en el que la profesora McGonagall entra por la puerta del aula.

- Pero… Pero si yo solo quería…

- Tío, Jimmy… No puedes simplemente ir y tirarle un bote de tinta encima a una chica y pensar que así vas a conquistarla…

- ¡Pero es que yo no quería!

- Lo que tienes que hacer, tío, es ir, agarrarla de la cintura y darle un beso, y eso seguro que funciona. – ríe Sirius, intentando sonar convincente.

- ¡NO! – exclama Remus, sin ser completamente consciente del elevado tono de su voz hasta que se da cuenta de que McGonagall y varios alumnos le miran fijamente – Quiero decir, está enfadada, si haces eso… No te hablará nunca más.

- ¿Nunca-nunca? – gimotea.

- Nunca-nunca, James.

Y parece entenderlo, porque traga saliva y cruza los brazos sobre el pupitre. Cuando la clase comienza, la voz de McGonagall suena para él como un eco lejano que no consigue distraerle de sus propios pensamientos. Aún sin entender demasiado bien lo que acaba de suceder, James Potter piensa que no entiende a las chicas. Y duda mucho, muchísimo que llegue a hacerlo algún día.


	32. Chapter 71

**Hierba de la Muerte y otras curiosidades del destino **

A veces, son las pequeñas decisiones, aquellas tomadas de forma espontánea e imprevista, las que de una manera u otra determinan el azar y dibujan, aunque sea de forma vaga, lo que sucederá después. Actos insignificantes, nimios, son capaces de cambiar el curso de las cosas de una manera que nadie podría jamás imaginarse.

Después de comer, James Potter y Sirius Black se encaminan hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, dispuestos a embarcarse en una reñida partida de ajedrez mágico o naipes explosivos. Peter Pettigrew les ha dejado atrás hace unos minutos. Se ha marchado del Gran Comedor, apresurado, aún mordisqueando los restos de un muslo de pollo y guardando bajo la túnica un par de pedazos de tarta de melaza para más tarde, en dirección a la primera reunión del club de Gobstones al que recientemente se ha apuntado. Remus Lupin camina a su lado y, por su parte, planea nada más y nada menos que pasar el tiempo restante hasta la hora de la cena en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, ultimando los detalles del pergamino de treinta centímetros que contiene, escrita con letra pequeña y meticulosamente cuidada, la redacción sobre la recolección, conservación y usos de la Hierba de la Muerte para clase de Pociones que deben entregar al día siguiente. Sirius y James no saben qué es lo que les lleva a seguir a su amigo cuando, distraído, gira la esquina que le lleva al pasillo del cuarto piso al tiempo que se despide de ellos con un vago gesto de cabeza y un "adiós" que casi es un susurro y que se pierde entre el ir y venir de alumnos, las conversaciones animadas de los retratos y el sonido de las escaleras mágicas del castillo al moverse.

El 30 de octubre de 1972 será un día de casualidades, de resoluciones casi aleatorias que terminarán por ordenar y moldear los acontecimientos posteriores. De la misma forma que no hay acción sin reacción, cada uno de sus movimientos tendrá su consecuencia, y hará que, de entre todas las diversas posibilidades según las cuales los hechos habrían podido sucederse, terminen por acaecer del modo en el que ocurrieron y no de ninguna otra forma. Sea cual fuere el motivo por el cual el subconsciente de Sirius y James se decantó por acompañar a Remus a la sala de estudio, repentinamente, en lugar de continuar su camino hacia el destino previsto, desencadenará una serie de sucesos que no habrían podido predecir en ese mismo momento. Es divertido cómo funciona el destino en ocasiones.

Remus se sorprende cuando toma asiento en su sitio habitual de la biblioteca y, segundos después, James y Sirius ocupan los puestos a ambos lados del suyo, a izquierda y derecha, respectivamente. Abre la mochila y esparce su contenido sobre la mesa, con parsimonia: el tintero, dos plumas, el escrito de Pociones, algo de pergamino extra y un par de libros de texto, y solo después pregunta.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí?

Sirius se encoge de hombros y James murmura "no sé, Remus, no todo tiene un motivo. A veces… Las cosas pasan y ya está, ¿no?".

La primera hora, mientras Remus termina definitivamente su redacción, los dos chicos simplemente se limitan a vagar entre los laberintos de estanterías y papel de la gran estancia. Apenas hay nadie allí, tan temprano, y con la época de exámenes notablemente más lejana y vaga que la excitación por el banquete de Halloween del día siguiente y el ya casi incipiente sentimiento navideño incitado por la fuerte ventisca que ha despertado Hogwarts aquella mañana. Buscan y hojean libros sobre quidditch "eh, mira, ¡aquí salen los Chudley Cannons!" y juegan a ver quién encuentra el tomo con el título más largo. Tras una doble victoria de James con su apuesta por "_Análisis de la posibilidad de invertir los efectos físicos y metafísicos de la muerte, con especial reintegración de la esencia y la materia_" de Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes, primero, y "_Poderes que no sabías que tenías y qué puedes hacer con ellos ahora que te has enterado_", de autor desconocido, después, Sirius dictamina que es injusto jugar contra él porque "esas enormes gafotas que tienes hacen que encuentres las cosas más rápido y no es justo, tío, si algún día me quedo ciego como tú verás como te gano". Así que vuelven con Remus, que acaba de poner el punto y final en su redacción y, después de repasar la ya de por sí impoluta ortografía y caligrafía un par de veces, se despereza sobre la silla y se pregunta cuál será su próxima tarea. Está debatiéndose entre buscar algún libro nuevo que leer en la sección de literatura muggle o comenzar a estudiar el material extra que el profesor Flitwick ha recomendado sobre encantamientos no verbales cuando sus dos amigos reaparecen, claramente dispuestos a no dejarle realizar ninguna de las dos cosas.

- Oye, Remus, ¿tú crees que la Señora Norris es una chica que le gustaba a Filch y como no le hacía caso porque huele mal y es muy feo, la encantó para que fuera un gato y tuviera que quedarse con él para siempre? - pregunta James en el oído de éste.

Después, él y Sirius se embarcan en una larga conversación, por supuesto, en voz alta, sobre si en realidadSnape es un murciélago o un vampiro y por eso casi nunca sale a la luz del Sol. Sirius está defendiendo encarnecidamente su argumento de que en efecto, _Mark _Snape es un vampiro y "por eso nunca se lava ni se ducha, porque no puede verse en el espejo y sería incapaz de peinarse", cuando Remus no puede contenerse más e interviene diciendo que "se llama Severus, Sirius" y que "en realidad los vampiros sí que pueden verse en los espejos; lo de que no les reflejan es solo una leyenda muggle, pero en realidad el razonamiento es interesante". Y se ríen, y por un momento los tres se olvidan por completo de que se encuentran en un lugar en el que en teoría deben guardar silencio. No hay nadie allí para recordárselo, tampoco. Nadie más que Lily Evans, que también se encuentra en la habitación, en un asiento que no puede verse desde la posición de los tres chicos, pues una gran estantería llena de libros de Encantamientos medievales les bloquea la vista. Lily, sin embargo, es completamente consciente de que Remus, James y Sirius se encuentran allí.

Si James Potter y Sirius Black no hubieran acudido aquella tarde a la biblioteca y hubieran proseguido su trayecto a la Sala Común, Lily Evans no estaría mordiéndose las uñas en ese momento, completamente fuera de quicio e incapaz de escribir una sola palabra más sobre la Hierba de la Muerte. Si James y Sirius no estuviesen hablando tan alto, ella hubiera podido concentrarse a la perfección, hubiera terminado su notable redacción antes de que el Sol cayese y hubiera empleado el espacio de tiempo comprendido entre el fin de la hora de la cena y las doce de la noche para leer alguna novela o repasar sus apuntes de diversas asignaturas. Pero James y Sirius están allí y se ríen a carcajadas, y la chica pelirroja no consigue entender dos párrafos seguidos de su libro de texto sin ver sus pensamientos interrumpidos por sus estruendosas y para ella horrísonas voces. Así que no termina sus deberes aquella tarde y tiene que proseguir después de la cena. A las once y media de la noche, malhumorada, finaliza su escrito, enrolla el pergamino meticulosamente y lo guarda en la mochila. Sus compañeras de habitación ya se han acostado, y Lily sabe que debería hacer lo mismo. Posiblemente, si hubiera podido aprovechar la tarde para terminar su redacción y hubiera podido disfrutar de aquel tiempo tras la cena para ella y su pasatiempo favorito, leer, no hubiera sentido la urgente necesidad de enfrascarse en la lectura del Retrato de Dorian Gray bajo las sábanas y a la tenue luz de su varita hasta altas horas de la noche.

Desde luego, el destino funciona de forma curiosa y caprichosa en ocasiones.

James y Sirius tampoco duermen demasiado aquella noche. Sirius porque sufre de insomnio ocasional, y porque hay sombras y fantasmas que solo atormentan bajo la luz de la luna. James simplemente está inquieto y rueda hacia el lado derecho de su cama, donde el nuevo colchón casi roza con el de Sirius, encogido sobre las sábanas a solo unos centímetros.

- Sirius, ¿estás despierto? - pregunta James, sin molestarse siquiera en susurrar.

Son alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y Sirius gruñe, le da la vuelta a la almohada y se gira hacia donde está su amigo.

- Sí, y dale las gracias a Merlín por ello, porque si hubiera estado dormido y me hubieses despertado con ese vozarrón tuyo en el oído, te juro que iba a cortarte el pelo al cero y pegártelo en el culo para que no pudieras ponerte ningún pantalón nunca más.

- Oye, cállate.

- Que sí, que estoy despierto… ¿Qué te pasa?

James vacila un segundo y contesta.

- Es que me estaba preguntando… ¿Qué se hace con una chica cuando tienes una cita?

- Por Merlín, James, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?

- No sé, quiero decir, ¿nunca te lo has preguntado? No es como estar con tus amigos, ¿no? A una chica no puedes decirle que Peter se come los mocos o que vas a hacer estallar el armario donde guardan las escobas del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin porque ellas no hacen esas cosas. ¿Qué cosas hacen las chicas?

- No sé, tío, cosas… De chicas. Supongo que hablan de… de lo que sea que les guste. No sé qué les gusta a las chicas.

- ¿A las chicas les gustan los Beatles?

- No creo. Supongo que habrá un grupo o algo así que sea como los Beatles pero esté hecho de chicas, y ese grupo les gustará a las chicas. Pero los Beatles son nuestros.

- Pero entonces, ¿por qué los chicos mayores tienen citas con chicas todo el tiempo? Jo, no puedes hablar de nada con una chica, ¿no? ¿Qué hacen, entonces?

- No tengo ni la menor idea.

Siguen charlando en voz baja, de preguntas inocentes e intrigas casuales bajo las sábanas, hasta que despiertan a Peter y luego a Remus, y los cuatro observan en silencio cómo el sol comienza a deslizarse tras el horizonte, despacio. Ninguno de ellos había visto antes amanecer, o al menos no de aquella forma; el brillante astro pinta de colores, despacio, la eterna inmensidad de los terrenos de Hogwarts, tiñendo con una especie de palidez brillante y azulada donde antes solo había oscuridad y grisáceas sombras.

Unos metros más allá de su habitación, Lily Evans, sin embargo, no ve la salida del sol. Se despierta, de hecho, más tarde que habitualmente, tumbada sobre la cama aún sin deshacer; el libro que le ha robado el sueño abierto a un lado, el cabello pelirrojo despeinado, vestida con el uniforme del día anterior y desprendiendo un cansancio tan evidente que puede casi palparse. Esto hace que sus compañeras de habitación decidan no despertarla a la hora habitual para bajar al Gran Comedor. Una de ellas, Sophie, piensa que "quizás está enferma y necesite dormir en lugar de ir a clase hoy", al tiempo que termina de atarse los zapatos y sale de la estancia.

Quizás si Sirius y James no hubiesen decidido acompañar a Remus a la biblioteca la tarde anterior, Lily hubiera conseguido acabar sus deberes a tiempo y no hubiese permanecido despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, inmersa en la lectura de una de las tantas historias en las que frecuentemente se sumerge con tanta facilidad. Y posiblemente, si eso no hubiese sucedido, Lily no se hubiese levantado tarde aquel día, tan tarde que tiene que saltarse el desayuno, vestirse con toda la rapidez posible y recoger el pelo enmarañado en una cola de caballo para lograr llegar a tiempo a la primera clase, Herbología, con unas notorias ojeras y pocos ánimos para aprender sobre la col masticadora china, pero siempre puntual.

Pero el caso es que Sirius y James, en efecto, lo hicieron.

Así que Lily se despierta tarde, y sus tres compañeras de habitación bajan a desayunar sin ella. Si Lily hubiera estado allí, posiblemente se hubieran sentado en una esquina de la gran mesa de Gryffindor y hubiesen tomado una abundante cantidad de leche con chocolate. Pero Lily no hace acto de presencia aquella mañana, y Sabine insiste en ocupar los tres sitios libres que descansan al lado de Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin y James Potter, y sonríe levemente cuando logra colocarse justo al lado de éste último. Desayunan tostadas, café y risitas ahogadas. No le dedican ni una sola mirada a la ostentosa decoración de Halloween que luce aquella mañana el Gran Comedor.

Sirius Black, sin embargo, sí que la observa. Sigue con la mirada los cientos de pequeños murciélagos de juguete encantados para revolotear sobre las mesas y se pelea distraídamente con un mechón de pelo que le cae, rebelde, sobre la frente. No está prestando demasiada atención a nada en particular cuando Natalie, la chica de Ravenclaw que le invitó a ir al baile con ella el día anterior, se acerca a él por la espalda y le pregunta si tiene una respuesta.

Es curioso. Si James no hubiese pasado toda la noche anterior atormentando a Sirius con cientos de dudas y preguntas sobre qué y cómo se hace en las citas con las chicas, a éste ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido aceptar la proposición de aquella niña; sin embargo y tras no haber dormido demasiado a causa de las inquietudes existenciales de su amigo, decirle que sí a la chica es irresistible; negarse, casi imposible. El rostro se le ilumina, los brillantes ojos azules se abren mucho y en todas las direcciones y una enorme sonrisa aflora a la superficie tras la piel pálida de la joven Ravenclaw cuando Sirius acepta.

Sirius acepta y Lily Evans no está allí para verlo; ni siquiera está allí. Sus tres amigas: Sabine, Alice y Sophie, por el contrario, presencian la escena, y ésta abre en su mente un mundo de posibilidades que en ningún caso se les hubieran ocurrido de otro modo. Una mezcla de envidia y celos hacia la chica rubia de los ojos grandes hace que surja en las tres niñas el irremediable deseo de encontrar pareja para el baile de aquella noche; si bien los tres amigos de Sirius Black y el propio Sirius quedan descartados, hay multitud de chicos en su curso susceptibles de ser sus acompañantes. Sabine se lo propondrá a un tal Mark Philips, de Slytherin, Alice será invitada por Martyn Norrington y finalmente incluso Sophie logrará una cita con Justin Craig, con el que se había sentado alguna vez en clase de Transformaciones cuando no quedaban más pupitres libres.

Se reúnen con Lily después del desayuno, en los invernaderos. No hablan mucho con ella sino que cuchichean interrumpidamente, pero ella no le da demasiada importancia. Cansada, en la frontera entre el sueño y la conciencia, su mente aún vaga por los cientos de universos y mundos fantásticos que solo existen en su imaginación.


	33. Chapter 72

**El club de los corazones solitarios**

- ¿Crees que debería peinarme? Peinarme… bien, quiero decir. ¿A las chicas les gusta que me peine? No sé si Lily…

- Y yo que sé, James - contesta Sirius de mala gana. Es aproximadamente la quinta vez que su amigo le hace la misma pregunta, y está empezando a considerar la posibilidad de empujarle por las escaleras que separan el dormitorio de la Sala Común - pregúntale a Remus. No tengo ni idea.

James sale del cuarto de baño y Sirius escucha cómo comienza a decir "oye, Remus, tú crees que a las chicas les gusta más si…" y después deja de prestar atención. Respira hondo y comienza a atarse la corbata despacio, con resignación. No es que Sirius sea alguien a quien le guste llevar corbata, y mucho menos bien atada, pero aquella noche tiene una "cita" (y la palabra suena muy extraña en su cabeza cuando la piensa) y no tiene _ni la más remota idea de cómo debe vestirse alguien en este tipo de ocasiones. _El hecho de que tengan que ir al baile de Halloween con ropa normal y no con el uniforme de Hogwarts solo empeora las cosas para él. Aun así, ha reutilizado la camisa blanca que suele llevar a diario, junto con unos pantalones de color negro que Remus dice que le quedan demasiado ajustados pero que a él le gustan. De hecho, ha sido Remus el que le ha prestado la corbata negra _no tengo ni idea de por qué este chico tiene alguna corbata más que la del uniforme, ¿quién quiere llevar corbatas por propia voluntad? _que se está anudando en ese momento. Se retira el pelo de la cara, salvo el característico mechón que suele caerle sobre la frente. Tras numerosos intentos de domarlo, ha comenzado a gustarle, como si fuera una seña de identidad. Después, se reúne con sus otros tres amigos. James le mira y murmura "eh, Sirius, si fuese una chica me enamoraría de ti" y después se ríe y Sirius ríe con él, y eso le basta para olvidarse de toda preocupación sobre su aspecto.

Remus lleva un grueso suéter de lana azul oscuro que parece tejido a mano, y tiene bordados multitud de pequeñas formas de color blanco que recuerdan a copos de nieve. Peter viste pantalones de pana, y una chaqueta de botones de color verde pálido. James se ha ataviado con un jersey sin mangas de color marrón claro, y bajo éste sobresale una camisa de color granate con las solapas del cuello perfectamente colocadas. _Y no lleva corbata. _En ese momento está ocupado tratando de aplastarse el pelo contra el lado derecho de la cabeza, en un vano intento de que parezca ordenado y no enmarañado y revuelto, como de costumbre.

- ¿Cuándo has aprendido a combinar colores, gafotas?

James no contesta, pero mira vagamente en dirección a donde se encuentra Remus, sentado sobre su cama, y se encoge de hombros.

- James quiere pedirle una cita como la tuya a Lily, Sirius. - le explica Peter, que juguetea con Susan, sobre su regazo.

- ¡No es verdad! - exclama James - Solo… Yo solo…

- Es verdad, James. - apostilla Remus.

- Vale, vale. Bueno. Seguro que me dirá que sí, y no te ofendas, Sirius, pero te habré ganado, porque Lily es más guapa que esa tal Natalie…

- No tienes ni idea - gruñe Sirius. - Bah. ¡Me aburro! ¡Tengo hambre! Vamos a hacer algo ya, venga. Ya hemos estado bastante rato arreglándonos como si fuéramos chicas.

- Aún quedan dos horas para que empiece el banquete, Sirius… - le recuerda Remus.

- ¿¡Dos horas?! ¿¡Voy a tener que ir así vestido dos horas más de lo que pensaba!?

- No habrá nadie en la Sala Común… ¿Y si vamos allí a jugar a algo? - sugiere Peter.

- ¡Remus! ¡Vamos a bajar el grimófono abajo! Hay que enseñar a la gente a escuchar música de verdad. Antes he oído a alguien tarareando a Frank Zappa…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Frank Zappa? Y no, no vamos a bajar el gramófono a la Sala Común.

- ¡Que es horrible! ¿Quién quiere escuchar esa música teniendo a los Beatles y a los Rolling y…? ¡Venga, Remus!

A final Remus cede, y Sirius y Peter se enfrascan en una reñida partida de ajedrez mágico mientras James canta a voz en grito _Hello, Goodbye _con una entonación tan incorrecta que Peter piensa que _haría al mismísimo John Lennon revolverse en su tumba. _Sirius le hace los coros, a veces, intentando chillar más alto que él.

- _You say "yes", I say "no", you say stop and I say go, go, go… - _Sirius mueve a su torre, que golpea y hace que uno de los peones de Peter salga fuera del tablero.

- _You say goodbye, and I say hello, hello, hello!_ - James simula tocar una guitarra imaginaria - ¡Ah! ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Vámonos! Tengo que encontrar a Lily pronto, no sea que se me adelanten…

- Aún queda un rato…

- ¡No! No quiero que nadie se lo pida antes que yo, no es que no sepa que ella solo iría conmigo, pero… Bueno, ya sabéis. - sin mediar una sola palabra más, agarra a Remus por la manga del jersey y le obliga a seguirle, a trompicones, hasta el Gran Comedor. Cuando comienzan a alejarse, Sirius y Peter abandonan la partida y salen tras ellos.

Pero Lily no está allí. Ni allí, ni en ninguna parte. James la busca desesperadamente con la mirada durante la cena, y después, cuando el profesor Flitwick hace que las cuatro mesas de las casas se hagan a un lado dentro del comedor, y se abre una amplísima pista de baile. Incluso han dejado a Adrian Brett, un chico Hufflepuff de cuarto, que escoja la música que sonará en un enorme gramófono, muchísimo más grande que el de Remus y encantado para amplificar su sonido y que resuene por toda la estancia. En otra situación, a James le hubiese encantado escuchar _Waiting for the Sun_ de The Doors a todo volumen, pero en aquel momento en su mente hay una preocupación más importante. _Waiting for you to come along_, no deja de mirar entre la multitud, esperando identificar, por fin, a aquella larga cabellera pelirroja _waiting for you to hear my song, _deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su mirada se encuentre con los grandes ojos verdes _waiting for you to tell me what went wrong_ que tan bien conoce.

Pero no lo hace. No la encuentra. Aun así, James Potter no es alguien que se dé por vencido con facilidad, así que deciden separarse: él y Peter van a ir al vestíbulo y a buscar por los pasillos, y Sirius y Remus quedan encargados de permanecer en el comedor "por si vuelve Lily, y si vuelve, ¡decidle que quiero hablar con ella! O mejor no, que sea sorpresa…". Sirius y Remus le observan mientras sale por la gran puerta, pensando simultáneamente que _este chico no tiene remedio _y después, mirándose el uno al otro, desconcertados.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a este chico con esa Evans? No lo entiendo, de verdad, ni siquiera es tan guapa…

- Bueno - replica Remus - sí que es muy guapa... Pero yo tampoco sé por qué le gusta tanto. Pobre James…

- Oye, Remus… - murmura Sirius, asegurándose de que nadie más que el aludido le escucha - Es normal que… que esté… un poco nervioso, ¿verdad?

Remus esperaba cualquier pregunta como esa. Mira a Sirius a los ojos un segundo, como si no se lo creyese, y después sonríe.

- Por… ¿Por la cita? Bueno, nunca he estado en la situación, pero apostaría a que sí. - se acerca un poco a él, como si fuese a abrazarle o tratar de reconfortarle dándole una palmada en la espalda, pero antes de llegar a tocarle se arrepiente y vuelve a la posición anterior - Quiero decir, es normal que estés nervioso, pero ya se te pasará… Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?

- Sí - sonríe, como si hablar con él realmente le hubiese tranquilizado - eso creo.

Y en ese preciso momento ven, a lo lejos, cómo Natalie Hawkins, la afortunada acompañante de Sirius en aquel baile, se acerca entre la multitud hacia donde ellos dos aún están sentados. Lleva un vestido de color rosa con volantes cuyo vuelo le llega hasta unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, y el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza que le cae sobre el hombro derecho. La niña coge a Sirius de la mano y le insta a levantarse, y éste mira a Remus, preocupado, como si se sintiese culpable por dejarle solo. Remus le indica que se marche con un gesto de cabeza y pone su mejor cara de "no importa que me dejes aquí" y mientras pierde de vista a ambos entre el gentío, piensa que Natalie es una chica objetivamente guapa, pero no es el tipo de chica sobre el que alguien escribiría liras o sonetos. Y por algún motivo, el pensamiento le entristece.

Sabe que no tiene sentido quedarse allí más tiempo así que trata de que nadie le vea y huye del Gran Comedor mientras casi todo Hogwarts permanece allí, entre risas y canciones. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras él el bullicio y la música se apagan, y mientras camina por el vestíbulo piensa que jamás, a excepción de las veces en las que se ha escabullido de noche junto a sus tres amigos bajo la capa invisible, había visto aquel lugar tan vacío de gente y de vida. Sus pisadas resuenan sobre el suelo de mármol en un eco sordo que aumenta su melancolía. No tiene ninguna razón para no estar feliz, en realidad, pero la propia personalidad de Remus Lupin le impide no sentirse un poco solo a veces. Aunque esté rodeado de gente. Aunque tenga (y sea completamente consciente de que tiene) los mejores amigos que podría tener; hay veces en las que para él, es inevitable que la amargura salga a la superficie de vez en cuando, como un recuerdo eterno de lo que es y siempre ha sido, de lo que le separa de todos los demás, la barrera entre él y el resto del universo. Comienza a subir las escaleras, y no sabe si, en realidad, está buscando a James y Peter o simplemente un lugar donde huir de sus propios pensamientos y heridas. Sus pasos le llevan, casi sin quererlo, hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Murmura la contraseña en voz muy baja, casi un suspiro; piensa que no habrá nadie allí y quizás pueda tranquilizarse y despejarse sin tener que preocuparse por que nadie le vea.

Quizás si James Potter y Sirius Black no hubiesen acompañado a Remus a la biblioteca en la tarde del día anterior, Lily Evans hubiese podido terminar sus deberes a tiempo y no hubiera permanecido despierta más horas de las que debería aquella noche, inmersa en la lectura de un libro. Si se hubiera ido a la cama a la hora habitual, no se habría quedado dormida esa misma mañana y no hubiese tenido que saltarse el desayuno para llegar a tiempo a la primera clase de aquel día, Herbología. Y si no hubiese tenido que saltarse el desayuno, quizás sus tres amigas no hubieran escuchado que Sirius Black tenía una cita aquella noche y no hubiesen hecho todo lo posible por conseguir una ellas mismas sin consultar a Lily. Si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido así y hubiesen sido de otra forma, Lily no se habría sentido abandonada por las tres aquella noche y no hubiera decidido no asistir al baile y permanecer en la torre de Gryffindor. Y James y Peter no estarían buscándola desesperadamente por todo el castillo. Pero, por curiosidades del destino, sucedió así, y por eso cuando Remus Lupin entra por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda hacia la Sala Común buscando tranquilidad y soledad, sabe al instante que allí no va a encontrarla.

Porque escucha música.

Es una melodía lenta y desconocida, pegadiza, bajo unas voces que le suenan familiares e inconfundibles. Podría reconocer la música de los Beatles a kilómetros, pero aquella canción no la ha escuchado jamás. Se adentra en la habitación para tratar de encontrar el lugar del que proviene el sonido y no tarda en averiguarlo: su propio gramófono. Recuerda que ha olvidado llevarlo al dormitorio antes de cenar, cuando la insistencia de James le ha hecho tener que abandonar la Sala Común a toda prisa. Solo un segundo después, observa una pequeña figura agazapada en una de las butacas de terciopelo rojo, frente a la chimenea, que tararea y sigue el ritmo de la música con los pies, mientras la voz de Paul McCartney desaparece entre las últimas notas de la que él aún no sabe que es _Fixing A Hole_. Camina un poco más, dubitativo. El silencio entre el fin de la canción que suena y la siguiente delata el sonido de sus pasos, y su mirada se encuentra, sin quererlo, con los grandes ojos verdes de Lily Evans entre la penumbra. Ella le observa desde su asiento, hecha un ovillo. Remus no sabe cómo reaccionar; sabe que debería avisar a James, pero no le parece buena idea. La tenue luz que emana del fuego que crepita en la chimenea ilumina parcialmente el rostro de la chica, y Remus puede advertir cómo pequeñas lágrimas brillantes ruedan por sus mejillas. Lily se apresura a enjuagárselas con la manga del jersey de color blanco que viste y hace ademán de levantarse, mientras la piel pálida de sus mejillas se enciende. Pero Remus la detiene. No sabe qué es lo que le lleva a hacerlo; ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que le ocurre, por qué llora. Pero sabe que quiere ayudarla, que siente un irrefrenable deseo de hacer cualquier cosa para que se tranquilice. Le gustaría decirle que quiere escucharla, que no le importaría pasar toda la noche en silencio mientras ella le explica qué le sucede si eso le ayudase a olvidarlo. Pero las palabras se le atragantan antes de llegar a ser pronunciadas y se pierden en algún lugar entre lo que su mente le dice que debe hacer y lo que su instinto, lo que su corazón sabe que no puede evitar.

Extiende la mano derecha y Lily comprende, como si el simple gesto explicase a la perfección lo que Remus piensa y siente en aquel momento en un lenguaje que solo ellos dos pueden descifrar y que acaba de ser hablado por primera vez. No existe un motivo. No les importa. El primer roce con los dedos de Lily es frío y desprende más energía que millones de tormentas eléctricas. Y Remus podría jurar que brillan en la oscuridad, en el momento en el que aquella piel fina, suave y delicada se encuentra con la suya, que oculta demasiados secretos que no deben ser desentrañados. No sabe por qué, pero un escalofrío le recorre las muñecas, el cuello y la espalda cuando ella se incorpora y le mira y el gramófono comienza a suspirar violines y contrabajos lentos, dulces y cálidos. Las primeras notas de _She's leaving home _bastan para que comiencen a moverse, impulsados por la propia música o por la fuerza de todo aquello que comparten y comprenden del uno del otro pero no se atreven a decirse. Bailan. Poco a poco los movimientos torpes y tímidos se tornan naturales pero casi solemnes. No importa que Remus nunca haya sido especialmente hábil porque Lily le guía y se desliza suavemente al compás, _silently closing her bedroom door, leaving the note that she hoped would say more. _Lento y rápido, frío y calor al mismo tiempo cuando giran sobre sí mismos una y otra vez, con la fuerza de universos que se destruyen y galaxias que colisionan, _quietly turning the backdoor key, stepping outside she is free,_ y el capricho del destino que ha hecho que se encuentren allí y no en cualquier otro lugar, compartiendo aquel pequeño secreto de cadencias y acordes. Sonríen (_we gave her most of our lives_) sin atreverse a mirarse directamente los ojos pero se dejan llevar, (_sacrificed most of our lives)_ y Lily se balancea grácil en los brazos de Remus y su cabellera pelirroja ondea en todas las direcciones (_we gave her everything money could buy) _y se difumina en tonos naranjas y dorados y rojos y escarlata y granate.

_Why would she treat us so thoughtlessly, how could she do this to me._

_She is leaving home after living alone for so many years._

Pierden la noción del tiempo y el espacio, la razón y la conciencia, porque solo existen ellos y las voces de John Lennon y Paul McCartney que les acaricia y les transporta a otro mundo en el que no hay decepciones, heridas ni preocupaciones. Y justo cuando la canción se apaga, el ruido de pasos al otro lado del retrato en la entrada de la Sala Común les despierta y les saca de su ensueño. Lily se aleja de Remus rápido y, sin pronunciar palabra, corre escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Y él no entiende por qué, pero solo un segundo tras perderla de vista, no puede evitar pensar que cada pequeña partícula de ella está hecha de la misma magia que inspira a los poetas románticos que tanto admira.

- ¡Remus! - exclama James, al tiempo que casi salta por el hueco tras el retrato de la Señora Gorda, seguido de cerca por Peter - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y Lily?

James le observa y nota un ápice de cansancio y frustración bajo su mirada. Durante un segundo Remus no sabe qué contestar. No quiere mentirle, pero tampoco puede contarle lo que acaba de suceder. En primer lugar, porque heriría sus sentimientos, y en segundo lugar, porque sigue notando la ausencia de Lily allí, frente a él, tan fuerte como si pudiera verla y tocarla, y siente como si hubiese hecho una promesa sin palabras de que aquello permanecería en secreto. Así que reacciona como puede, y reza por que no le tiemble la voz al decir:

- Me he acordado de que nos habíamos dejado el gramófono aquí y he subido a buscarlo. Y creo que he visto a Lily subir a su habitación justo cuando he entrado…

- ¿En serio? - se lamenta James, y suspira - Crees… ¿Crees que está bien? ¿Estará enferma? Jo… No quiero que esté enferma.

- Estará bien, James, no te preocupes. Seguro que la próxima vez puedes pedirle que salga contigo, de verdad. - Remus traga saliva - ¿Y Sirius?

- No tengo ni idea - contesta Peter - Hace horas que no le veo…

- Bueno… Vamos a dejar el gramófono en la habitación y vamos a buscarle, ¿no?

- Claro - contesta James, con la mirada perdida en la chimenea aún encendida - Sí, vamos.

Remus coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, tratando de reconfortarlo. Su expresión ausente le hace sentir culpable. Y se plantea si debería contarle lo que acaba de suceder. _No quiero tener más secretos. _Pero considera que, por aquella vez, quizás una verdad a medias sea suficiente, y se limita a recoger el viejo gramófono y comenzar a avanzar en dirección a su habitación. Una vez allí, lo deposita en el suelo y levanta la aguja despacio. Solo entonces se da cuenta de que aquel disco de vinilo que no es suyo sigue allí, y se dispone a guardarlo, con cuidado, como si fuese aquella la prueba física de las casualidades y deseos del destino, del azar y la suerte, que a veces son capaces de cambiarlo todo cuando menos te lo esperas.

**N/A**: No os olvidéis de que podéis comentar con vuestras opiniones y sugerencias para el futuro desarrollo de la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	34. Chapter 73

**Chudley Cannons**

La noche sucede de una forma un tanto diferente para Sirius. No sin cierto remordimiento por dejar atrás a sus amigos, se deja arrastrar por la pequeña Ravenclaw hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Natalie Hawkins tiene el pelo claro y rizado, y a pesar de llevarlo recogido pequeños tirabuzones rebeldes se escapan hacia ambos lados de su delgada cara. _Para ser una chica, es una compañía agradable. _Siendo sincero consigo mismo, a Sirius nunca le ha gustado bailar; pero hay algo de misterioso y excitante en aquella situación desconocida que hace que no le importe tener que moverse al ritmo de la música para complacer a su acompañante. La niña no habla mucho al principio, como si la presencia del joven Black le infundiera demasiado respeto como para pronunciar dos frases seguidas. Y entonces entre ellos se crea una especie de silencio al que Sirius no presta atención pero que parece inquietar un tanto a Natalie. Él se distrae en el vuelo de su vestido, en la forma en la que mueve los pies al ritmo de la canción, al tiempo que se pregunta si aquella mezcla de pánico e incertidumbre en el estómago es lo mismo que James siente cada vez que ve a Lily Evans. Y por algún motivo comprende que la sensación no es la misma, pero no le importa. Ella se muerde las uñas de la mano izquierda y el labio distraídamente mientras le examina atentamente, como si quisiera almacenar en su cabeza toda la información posible sobre sus rasgos, expresiones y todo aquello que hace y dice para recordarlo más tarde.

Después de un rato deciden abandonar el gentío y trasladarse a una esquina más tranquila del Gran Comedor. Escogen dos taburetes un poco apartados de donde el resto de alumnos están sentados. Natalie se sienta más cerca de lo que Sirius esperaba al tiempo que coge una cerveza de mantequilla de una de las mesas.

- ¿Bebes cerveza de mantequilla? – pregunta Sirius, intrigado. _Las chicas no beben cerveza de mantequilla. _

- Sí. ¡Mis padres me dejaron probarla este verano! – sonríe pícaramente, y después extiende la mano que sujeta la pequeña botella de vidrio hacia él - ¿Quieres un poco?

- Hm… Claro. – Sirius se levanta, camina hacia la mesa y coge otra bebida idéntica, rechazando sin quererlo la proposición de Natalie de compartir la suya. – Y… Bueno, ¿qué sueles hacer en tu tiempo libre?

La pregunta suena mucho más absurda al ser pronunciada de lo que parecía en la mente de Sirius tan solo unos segundos antes. Sin embargo, la niña rubia no parece darle importancia y contesta animadamente, mientras juguetea con uno de los mechones de pelo que se esconden tras su oreja. Él intenta con todas sus fuerzas prestar atención a lo que está diciendo, pero le sucede algo parecido a cuando Remus comienza a tratar de explicarles a él, a James y a Peter el argumento de un libro que acaba de leerse o la interminable lista de motivos por la que deberían hacer sus deberes a tiempo. Su mente es capaz de entender los tres primeros minutos de conversación, pero todo lo demás se pierde como un susurro inconexo entre la multitud y sus propios pensamientos.

- …así que no leo libros muy a menudo, pero me gusta mucho. ¿Y tú, Sirius?

Sirius vacila un momento, y va a contestar algo así como "molestar a las sucias sabandijas de Slytherin" o "pegar a James" o "molestar a Remus y escuchar a los Beatles" cuando, afortunadamente, las risitas ahogadas de otras tres chicas le interrumpen. Tres Ravenclaws de su misma edad que se acercan caminando con paso ligero hacia donde se encuentra Natalie y comienzan a hablar con ella, tratando de que Sirius no escuche la conversación pero fallando en su propósito.

- ¿Cómo va la noche, Natalie? – sonríe la más alta de las tres, que tiene el pelo negro y largo _y la nariz demasiado grande._

- Te lo estás pasando de miedo, ¿eh? – murmura otra.

- ¡Seguro que está siendo la mejor noche de tu vida!

- ¿Te has enterado de que Lily Evans se ha enfadado con sus dos amiguitas? – ríe, de nuevo, la chica del pelo negro.

- Bah, ¡dejadme tranquila! – contesta, finalmente, la acompañante de Sirius - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- ¡Asegurarnos de que realmente tenías una cita con Sirius Black y no nos habías mentido! – contesta la chica del pelo oscuro.

Natalie murmura "vámonos, Sirius" en el oído de éste, y su aliento cálido le causa un escalofrío bajo el cuello. Después, ella le agarra de la muñeca izquierda y le conduce fuera de aquella sala, hacia el vestíbulo. Sirius se deja arrastrar sin mostrar mucha resistencia, y cuando ya se encuentran solos y lejos de aquellas chicas, pregunta.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esas tres crías?

Ella se encoge de hombros, suspira y mira hacia otro lado, como si estuviese realmente avergonzada y preocupada por lo que acaba de suceder.

- Son mis tres compañeras de habitación – responde, enfadada, y continúan caminando hacia las escaleras – Querían asegurarse de que realmente había quedado contigo. ¿Cómo iba a inventármelo?

- De que… ¿Habías quedado conmigo? ¿Por qué? – Sirius está notablemente sorprendido. No había visto a ninguna de las tres Ravenclaw anteriormente en ninguna ocasión, así que el hecho de que conozcan su nombre y apellidos le resulta intrigante. – Quiero decir, ¿por qué les importa?

- Bueno, Sirius… - se sonroja Natalie – Ya sabes que tú… Tú y James Potter…

- ¿Qué pasa con James? – se alarma – Oye, espero que nadie haya dicho nada malo de James porque si no yo…

- No… ¡No! Es solo que, bueno, ellas querían invitaros al baile, pero solo yo me atreví a pedírtelo. ¡Ja! Sarah creía que era imposible que me dijeras que sí, y creo que está celosa porque ella no consiguió pedírselo a James al final.

- Que… ¿qué?

Sin darse cuenta han comenzado a subir por la gran escalinata de mármol hacia los últimos pisos del castillo. Sirius, casi por inercia, emprende el camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor y la niña le sigue, sujetando la falda del vestido con las manos mientras camina para no tropezar. No termina de asimilar la información que acaba de recibir: _¿Querían invitarnos al baile? ¿A James y a mí? Quizás incluso a Remus y a Peter, pero, ¿por qué?_

- ¿En serio no os habíais dado cuenta? – pregunta Natalie, intrigada, como si realmente entendiese lo que Sirius está pensando.

- No tenía ni la menor idea de… De nada.

- Me refiero a que… Bueno, que sois populares, tú y James y… Supongo que los cuatro. Pero todo el mundo sabe que James está enamorado – y pronuncia la palabra "enamorado" con cierto énfasis – de esa tal Lily Evans, así que todas las chicas querían invitarte, pero… Pero creo que les dabas miedo o algo así, así que yo lo hice, y ahora tienen envidia.

- ¿Querían invitarme? ¿La chica de la nariz del tamaño de la torre de Astronomía quería pedirle salir a James? Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, creo que él se hubiese reído tan alto que le hubieran escuchado desde la Luna.

La niña deja escapar una risita ahogada y culpable. Se encuentran en el rellano del séptimo piso, justo delante de la entrada del pasadizo que conduce al retrato de la Señora Gorda, y se quedan mirando durante unos segundos, sin decir nada. Sirius piensa que no entiende por qué nunca se había dado cuenta antes de que las chicas quieren salir con ellos, y de lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a Natalie en ese momento no tiene ni la más remota idea, pero ella retrocede unos pasos y se sienta sobre uno de los escalones con las piernas cruzadas, así que decide tomar asiento a su lado, aún pensativo.

- Oye – comienza a hablar ella, sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a los ojos, con la vista perdida en algún punto entre la barbilla y el cuello de Sirius – Siento mucho si la noche no ha sido lo que esperabas o… Te han molestado esas chicas o… Lo siento mucho, de verdad, nunca había salido con nadie antes y…

- No – la interrumpe Sirius. Natalie hace ademán de ir a levantarse, y él la detiene agarrando su brazo como un acto reflejo – no, de verdad. Ha estado bien. No te preocupes, te lo prometo, ha estado muy bien.

- Pero, yo…

- ¿Cuál has dicho que es tu equipo de quidditch favorito?

- No te lo he dicho. La verdad es que…

- ¿Te gustan los Chudley Cannons?

- Bueno, la verdad es que… Ganaron la liga hace… Unos cuantos años, ¿no? Supongo que son un buen equipo.

- Perfecto – sonríe Sirius.

El silencio que se hace entre ellos dos después no es como ninguno de los que han ocurrido durante el resto de la noche. Un silencio en el que Sirius, por una vez, no piensa y sin querer y de repente están muy cerca, y Natalie tiene los ojos azules y la nariz muy pequeña, casi diminuta. Después su mirada se detiene en su boca, y no entiende qué le lleva a hacerlo pero se acerca aún más, no muy rápido pero lo suficiente como para que en solo unos segundos los labios de Sirius colisionen con los de la niña, que se muestra a la vez sorprendida y complacida. El primer roce es extraño y suave, y poco a poco se torna húmedo y desconocido. Respiran el aliento del otro y sus labios juguetean casi sin quererlo, en un beso torpe y cuidadoso, casi temeroso. Permanecen rígidos e inmóviles, como si sus cuerpos quisieran acercarse más pero no encontrasen el valor para hacerlo y simplemente se quedasen allí, observándoles desde lejos. Nadie les dijo, a ninguno de los dos, que el primer beso no es como en las películas románticas, ni se parece a lo que se dibuja en la imaginación de las niñas mientras crecen y fantasean con princesas y príncipes. Nadie podría haberle explicado a Sirius aquella mañana que iba a besar a una chica en las escaleras del séptimo piso, y que aquella vez, que iba a ser la primera de muchas, iba a ser una mezcla de casualidad y causalidad, de intriga y cautela e inocente deseo. Y casi sin mirarse, pierden la noción del tiempo.

Cuando James Potter sale de la Sala Común de Gryffindor por el hueco del retrato, seguido de Peter y Remus, contrariado, dando por finalizada la incesante búsqueda de Lily Evans que le ha mantenido ocupado durante toda la noche, camina rápido y sin pensar hasta el final del pasillo. Y cuando gira la esquina, sigue sintiéndose triste y decepcionado, pero lo que ve hace que no pueda evitar reír a carcajadas.

- Pero Sirius - dice, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para hacer que tanto el aludido como su acompañante se sobresalten y se separen el uno del otro - ¿Esto es lo que haces cada vez que te pierdo de vista, pillín?

Peter y Remus observan, unos metros más atrás. El primero no puede evitar un gemido de asombro y Remus emite una risita ahogada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Peter, intrigado - ¿Estaba con una chica? ¿Estaban…?

- ¡Besándose! – consigue pronunciar James, entre carcajadas - ¡Sirius estaba besando a una chica!

Natalie se levanta rápido, con las mejillas sonrosadas, lanza una última mirada avergonzada a Sirius y comienza a bajar las escaleras caminando todo lo rápido que puede. Pronto la pierden de vista. Sirius tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, como si no acabase de comprender lo que acaba de ocurrir. Después se gira hacia donde están sus tres amigos, aún sonrientes, y les fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo, gafotas?!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho? – contesta James, mientras se acerca a su amigo y le pone una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Quita! No me toques, déjame. ¡Has interrumpido el mejor beso de mi vida!

- Pero si no habías tenido ningún otro… - comenta Remus en voz baja.

- ¡Cállate, Remus! No tenéis ni idea, en serio.

- Pero si solamente la estabas chupando, tío. De verdad, qué asco. Se os veían las lenguas y todo – James se lleva una mano al estómago y finge tener arcadas – En serio, voy a vomitar.

- A mí me parece que está bien – interviene Peter – en las pelis lo hacen, y parece que les gusta. ¡Seguro que tú besarías a Lily!

- Bueno… Quizás, pero… ¡Pero Lily es Lily!

- Eso es lo que te pasa, ¿eh, gafotas? – Sirius se acerca mucho a James, mirándole amenazadoramente, hasta que sus frentes chocan. Después, le empuja hacia atrás con una mano, haciendo que se tambalee – Que Lily no quiere besarte a ti y tienes celos.

- Oye…

- Oye, Sirius, creo que no deberías…

- Bah. Vosotros os lo perdéis. Ha sido increíble, en serio, no sé cómo he vivido tanto tiempo sin… esto. ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Dónde ibais?

- Eh… - vacila James – No lo sé, la verdad. Pensaba robar algo de comida de las cocinas, pero creo que ya es tarde.

- ¿Volvemos a la habitación? – sugiere Peter – Ya es tarde, es verdad…

Así que vuelven sobre sus pasos. Una vez allí, Remus se deja caer sobre su cama, agotado. Peter se coloca en la suya, y Sirius también se sienta sobre el colchón con los brazos cruzados. James se pone a su lado y le susurra en el oído, rompiendo el extraño silencio que les ha perseguido todo el camino hasta allí.

- Bueno, bueno. Entonces, ¿no vas a contarnos como ha ido?

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Has estropeado mi cita y quieres que encima te explique cada detalle? – gruñe él.

- ¡Venga, Sirius! – le anima Peter.

- ¡Eso!

- Va, Sirius, si no te cuesta nada… - añade Remus.

- ¿Remus? ¿Tú también? ¡Lo que me faltaba! – Sirius cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y deja caer el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre el colchón, de mala gana.

- Es, bueno, curiosidad científica, no sé.

- No te hagas de rogar, venga.

Finalmente Sirius se incorpora, con las piernas cruzadas, mira a sus compañeros, se aclara la voz y sonríe maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué queréis saber?

- Bah, ni que fueses un experto…

- ¿Has besado a una chica alguna vez, Remus?

Remus gruñe y se escabulle bajo las sábanas, fingiendo no prestar atención, aunque en realidad sigue escuchando. _Es solo curiosidad. ¿A quién le importa un beso? Pero, bueno, no sé, no voy a ser el único que no escuche la historia._

- Pero… - comienza Peter – ¿Pero cómo besas a una chica? Hay que… Pedir permiso, o algo así, ¿no? No puedes besarla y ya está, se enfadaría…

- Pero cómo le vas a pedir permiso… - ríe Sirius, y se encoge de hombros. – No sé, tío, simplemente pasa y ya está.

- ¿Y cómo sabes si te quiere besar? – insiste.

- ¿Quién no iba a querer besarme a mí?

- Engreído – gruñe James, al tiempo que coge su almohada y la lanza sobre su amigo, que sigue riendo descontroladamente – Y… ¿Cómo pasó? Seguro que le echaste pócima de amor en la bebida o algo así. Te huele demasiado mal el aliento como para que una chica quiera besarse contigo porque sí.

- Sí, lo que tú digas, pero ella no parecía opinar igual… Bueno, resulta que en cuanto me vio quedó deslumbrada por mi belleza y me suplicó que nos quedásemos solos. Y entonces la besé, y guau, en serio, esa chica besa de miedo, de verdad.

- ¿Te dejó tocar algo?

- ¡James! – Bufa Remus.

- ¿Qué? Eso es lo que hacen en las películas, ¿no?

- Claro, tío. Lo hice.

- ¡Bah! Venga, Sirius, eres un exagerado…

- Ya verás cuando beses a una chica, Jimmy. Supongo que Lily no va a dejar que lo hagas ni en un millón de años, pero ya te encontraremos a otra.

- Déjame en paz.

Después de eso, se hace el silencio. Apagan las luces, cansados, y poco a poco dejan que el sueño se apodere de ellos. Peter da vueltas en la cama, inquieto, preguntándose y fantaseando sobre cómo y con quién será su primer beso. Sirius piensa en Natalie, en todo lo que ha sucedido aquella noche, y la mente de Remus no puede despegarse de Lily y de aquel momento inesperado que sin quererlo han compartido. Se pregunta si habrá significado lo mismo para ella. Y no encuentra una respuesta. James también piensa en Lily, pero de forma distinta. No piensa en ella como Remus lo hace, ni tampoco piensa en ella como suele hacerlo durante la mayor parte del día. Piensa en ella como un concepto universal, un animal fantástico, un sueño imaginario que es capaz de rozar con la punta de los dedos, pero que se desvanece antes de alcanzarlo. En doce años, James Potter jamás se ha encontrado con algo que quisiera y no pudiese conseguir, y Lily parece tan inalcanzable en aquel momento que le causa un gran nudo en el estómago, un dolor casi físico. Poco a poco comienzan a pesarle los párpados, más y más, y se sumerge en un sueño profundo e intranquilo.

Suena que corre por un larguísimo pasillo, oscuro, persiguiendo una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos verdes que brillan con luz propia.


	35. Chapter 74

El primero en dejar de gritar es Remus; no porque considere que sea lo más apropiado dejar de hacerlo, sino porque le entra un ataque de tos y es incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Se lleva la mano a la garganta y al instante tiene a un preocupado Sirius a su lado que parece haber olvidado la situación "de vida o muerte" en la que se encuentran.

— ¿Estás bien, Remus?

— Sí…— Jadea el chico volviendo a toser.

De repente a ninguno de los tres les preocupa la enorme figura de ojos pequeños y relucientes que abre los brazos sobre ellos; el ambiente se llena de "¿seguro que no te pasa nada, Remus?" y "si tienes alguna enfermedad me lo puedes contar, Remus. No se lo diré a nadie" o incluso un "¿pero no te vas a morir, no?".

— ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué diantres hacéis aquí a estas horas?! ¿Es que estáis locos?

Los cuatro chicos se juntan tanto que es difícil distinguir donde empieza el cuerpo de uno y acaba el del otro y observan con miedo a la gigantesca silueta que acaba de hablar con voz grave y casi se podría decir que autoritaria. El hombretón da un paso al frente y la luz de la media luna ilumina su ancho rostro cubierto por una poblada y desordenada barba de color castaño oscuro que apenas se diferencia del enmarañado pelo que cubre su cabeza; dos pequeños ojos hundidos les escudriñan con cierto asombro y al mismo tiempo preocupación.

— Señor Hagrid — Remus traga saliva y es el primero en identificar al gigantesco guardabosques.

— ¿Hag… qué? — Sirius inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecierra los ojos claros intentando ver mejor en la oscuridad.

— ¿Remus Lupin? — Hagrid levanta los brazos y les ilumina con una pequeña lámpara de aceite — ¿Se puede saber…? ¿Qué…? — Levanta la vista al cielo estrellado — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Nosotros… — James sale del estado de estupor en el que se encontraba segundos antes y se muerde el labio durante una fracción de segundo, el único tiempo que necesita para inventarse una excusa — Señor, nosotros no teníamos la intención de acabar aquí. Nosotros no somos de ese tipo de alumnos. Remus se encontraba mal ¿ve? Tiene muy mala cara el pobre.

— ¡Eh!

— ¿Te encontrabas mal? ¿Y por qué no habéis ido a la enfermería?

— Porque queríamos que le diera el aire — explica James —, a Remus se le pasan las cosas con el aire fresco y claro, pensamos que… Pensamos que sería buena idea salir por la noche, pero en ningún momento creímos que fuera algo ilegal ni nada. Fue por la salud de nuestro compañero.

— Sí, Remus se pone pesado cuando enferma ¿sabe? — interviene Sirius con exagerada seguridad — Creímos que así se le pasarían todos los males.

Remus se muerde la lengua para no decir nada; observa a Hagrid, que consternado cree una palabra tras otra de los muchachos y que finalmente coge al propio Lupin de la túnica con una de sus enormes manazas.

— Si lo que dicen es verdad… Ven, creo que tengo algo para ti. Seguidme, con cuidado, este sitio es peligroso — el gigante les indica que se coloquen delante de él y mira por encima de su hombro a la oscuridad —, cuatro niños no deberían estar solos por aquí.

De repente, con la presencia de Hagrid con ellos y el pequeño farolillo, el Bosque no parece tan oscuro ni tan siniestro como segundos antes, pero aún así los corazones de los cuatro siguen latiendo demasiado rápido debido al miedo de meterse en problemas. Remus no sabe hasta qué punto la historia estúpida de James puede evitar que les castiguen algo así como cien años seguidos limpiando la suciedad de las estanterías de las mazmorras del castillo. A la cabeza James y Sirius caminan con los hombros muy juntos y el primero estira el cuello para poder susurrarle a su mejor amigo lo que todos saben "creo que hemos muerto aquí, compañero" y Sirius asiente "moriremos juntos, con dignidad, amigo". Los cuatro comienzan a imaginarse la mirada de McGonagall; la forma en la que el labio superior vibra cuando va a gritar mucho y James casi puede escuchar su voz retumbar en el interior de su cabeza "se lo dije, ¡se lo dije! Una más y…"

Cuando por fin los árboles dejan de cubrir sus cabezas y sus pies descansan sobre la fina hierba de los terrenos cercanos al castillo, los cuatro niños sienten en su piel las vibraciones de una verdadera misa de réquiem.

— Por aquí, por aquí… — La voz de Hagrid suena de la misma forma que un año atrás pronunciando un "los de primero, los de primero por aquí" — Seguidme por aquí.

Ninguno dice nada y Sirius _desde luego es mucho mejor aplazar el encuentro con McGonagall, tal vez podría quedarme a vivir en el Bosque_ levanta la cabeza para descubrir una cabaña redondeada con las ventanas iluminadas. Hagrid se detiene en la puerta para dejar en el suelo una ballesta acorde con su tamaño y a la que los chicos miran con recelo y después, con un solo empujón les señala el interior de la que es su casa.

El primero en entrar es Remus, quien inconscientemente murmura un suave "¿se puede?" y después se queda inmóvil, como si realmente esperase un permiso para moverse; casi al segundo James patea el suelo de madera y con los ojos muy abiertos apoya las manos en una mesa que bien podría tener el tamaño de un coche; Sirius bufa mientras se coloca al lado de Remus y el pequeño Peter decide que quedarse en la entrada, justo al lado de una de las ventanas es la mejor opción.

— ¡No seas tímido! — Hagrid golpea la espalda de Peter y hace que de un par de pasos al frente y al segundo vuelva a recuperar su posición.

Hagrid no se quita el grueso abrigo y con un suspiro que podría tumbar un árbol se acerca a una de los pequeños armarios que cuelgan de la pared.

— Os preparo un té, ¿no bebéis whisky de fuego? — Sirius abre la boca pero el gigante parece recapacitar y continúa — No claro que no… ¡En qué estaría pensando! ¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿Quince? Los niños no beben whisky de fuego; mejor un té.

Ninguno tiene ganas de explicar que evidentemente no beben whisky de fuego y que para nada tienen quince años, pero el frío, la noche y la tensión hacen que ninguno de ellos tenga voz para hablar.

Hagrid coloca cinco tazas sobre la mesa y con poco cuidado vierte un líquido verdoso en cada una, salpicando la madera vieja y humedecida; Remus nervioso pasa la mano envuelta en la manga del jersey sobre las pequeñas gotas y el gigante le observa sin comprender.

— Se había caído un poco… — Se da cuenta de que tanto James como Sirius se están aguantando la risa y se sonroja — Nada.

— Bueno… Remus, bebe, lo necesitas. Y vosotros también. Bebed.

Peter y Sirius alcanzan las dos tazas que tienen más cerca; el segundo se moja los labios y luego da un gran sorbo relamiéndose los labios. Remus vacila, no quiere beber eso; claro que no quiere. Para empezar el color no parece el adecuado para que un ser humano lo ingiera y segundo la taza es demasiado gruesa; y Remus odia beber en tazas tan gruesas. Pero frente a todo eso hay algo más importante _no puedo rechazar la bebida porque pensará que le hemos mentido sobre lo del Bosque… o lo que es peor, pensará que soy un maleducado _así que con dedos dudosos bebe un poco y sonríe con amabilidad.

— Yo no quiero beber _eso_.

La sonrisa de Remus se le congela en los labios y se sustituye por una mueca de horror cuando mira a James _qué te crees que estás diciendo _con los ojos como platos.

— ¿No te gusta el té? — Pregunta Hagrid sorprendido.

— Ni me gusta el té ni me gusta esa taza.

— ¡James! — Remus chista como quien le dice a un niño pequeño que se acabe la comida.

— ¿James? ¿Tu nombre es James?

— James Potter para servirle — el joven Gryffindor muestra su sonrisa más radiante, y sus ojos brillan con tanta fuerza que por un momento todos parecen olvidar que acaba de rechazar el té del guardabosques.

— James Potter ¿eh? — Hagrid ríe — ¡No me olvidaré de tu nombre! ¡Nunca nadie había rechazado mi té! Pero tú te lo pierdes…

— Me gusta ser el primero en todo, señor.

— Eres tonto, Jimmy — Sirius abre la boca por primera vez, y cuando lo hace un débil ladrido inunda la estancia. Un pequeño cachorro de color oscuro y ojos tristes se estira sacando una lengua, babeante y de color rosado y se acerca al chico de pelo largo que abre mucho los ojos y luego sonríe — ¡Hola!

— ¡Fang, atrás! No es peligroso pero suele lanzarse sobre la gente y… ¡Atrás!

— ¡No pasa nada!

Remus apoya el codo en la mesa y observa cómo Sirius se agacha y extiende la mano con la palma hacia arriba; el perro ladra animadamente y coloca la pata con obediencia y después saca la lengua para lamer la mejilla del joven. Todos esperan que los gritos llenen la cabaña, sin embargo, Sirius ríe en alto y acaricia al cachorro que se tira al suelo y mueve la cola esperando más cariños.

— Creo que le gustas — Murmura Hagrid —. Nunca había hecho eso.

— Se me dan bien los animales — se encoje de hombros Sirius —, la bruja de mi madre nunca me ha dejado tener un perro y me encantan.

La cabaña se queda en silencio, interrumpido únicamente por la fuerte respiración de Hagrid, los ruidosos sorbos de Peter, la risa de Sirius y alguna que otra esporádica tos de Remus. James, de pie se dedica a mirar por las estanterías de la habitación única y sus ojos curiosos por naturaleza envían tantas preguntas a su cerebro que es incapaz de procesarlas todas juntas; en un pequeño armario hay un bote de cristal con una pegatina escrita en letra ilegible y lleno de pequeños escarabajos que pegan suaves golpecitos a las paredes de su prisión; justo al lado una sustancia pegajosa incita a James a alargar el dedo y tocarla, pero una burbuja salvaje le hace cambiar de opinión; más abajo (y el chico tiene que agacharse para poder observar) hay una _o al menos lo parece _fregona que se revuelve inquieta y _casi podría jurar _habla de vez en cuando.

— Hagrid, ¿es divertido ser guardabosques? Tiene que serlo ¿no? Vas al bosque mucho y eso tiene que ser increíble.

— Uhhmmm — el gigante se rasca la cabeza como si fuese la primera vez que alguien le hace esa pregunta —, el bosque no es divertido, muchacho. No os buscaréis más que problemas si os acercáis.

— ¿Pero es divertido ser guardabosques o no?

— Seguro que puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¡imaginad vivir en el jardín y poder tumbarte por la noche en la hierba! — Exclama Sirius, quien se ha sentado en el suelo y tiene a Fang encima.

— Y no tienes que ir a clase. — Susurra Peter.

— ¡Y no te tienes que duchar! — A James le brillan los ojos.

— En realidad James eso no… — Remus parece apurado y mira a Hagrid, pero se sorprende cuando lo único que encuentra es una amplia sonrisa tras la espesa barba.

— Me da en la nariz que ninguno de vosotros es muy amigo de las normas.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — James juguetea con un tarro entre las manos y se lo pasa de una a otra, izquierda a derecha, derecha a izquierda, sin prestar ningún tipo de atención — Yo solamente quería saber si tengo futuro como guardabosques...

— A los adultos hay que tratarlos de usted y… — Remus levanta el dedo índice de la mano derecha como siempre que va a regañar a sus amigos, pero la voz _cada vez la tiene más grave_ de Sirius le interrumpe.

— Eres demasiado enclenque para ser guardabosques. Se te comerían los bichos.

— Además vas a ser jugador de Quidditch ¿no? — Peter deja la taza sobre la mesa.

— Es cierto… Vaya — James se revuelve el pelo —, pues nada. Otro sueño frustrado…

Sirius ríe en alto y Fang comienza a ladrar sobre su regazo; Remus suspira exasperado y mira por la ventana, fijando sus ojos claros en la todavía incompleta luna.

— Queda poco más de una semana para la luna llena. — Hagrid apoya la mano en el hombro de Remus, que inconscientemente se estremece y su rostro se vuelve del color de la cera ante la mención de su más profundo secreto. Sí, queda poco más de una semana para que vuelva a perder el control; poco más de una semana para que vuelva a mentir a sus mejores amigos.

— ¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! — Sirius abre mucho la boca mientra imita a un lobo y sus ojos claros se encuentran un segundo con las aterrorizadas pupilas de Remus. El chico de pelo largo no parece darse cuenta del miedo que oculta ese iris azul porque le dedica una amplia sonrisa a su amigo. Remus decide romper el contacto visual y siente que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca.

— Creo que es hora de que os marchéis… No vaya a ser que tengáis un problema y… — Hagrid juguetea con los rechonchos dedos, nervioso, y los cuatro chicos se preguntan por qué el enorme hombretón se preocupa de esa forma por ellos.

— Yo tengo sueño. — Bosteza Peter mientas le lagrimean los ojos.

Remus se levanta al mismo tiempo que se envuelve en la capa y le hace un gesto a James con la cabeza para que deje la caja que tiene en las manos y se acerque a él. El chico de pelo desordenado hace caso de mala gana y en un par de pasos se pone a su lado.

— Muchas gracias por cuidar de nosotros, señor Hagrid — Remus inclina la cabeza un poco —. Perdone si le hemos causado molestias.

— ¡No os preocupéis! Y tú chico, vuelve cuando quieras para estar con Fang, creo que le has caído bien. — El gigante abre la puerta que chirría un poco.

— ¿Puedo venir a verle? — Los ojos de Sirius brillan con entusiasmo infantil — ¡Gracias!

— De nada… ¡Bueno, nos vemos la semana que viene!

Los cuatro le dan la espalda y cuando escuchan la madera crujir a su espalda de nuevo, James saca la capa de debajo del jersey y les cubre las cabezas con ella.

— ¿La semana que viene? — Pregunta en alto James mientras en la delantera les dirige hacia el castillo — ¿Por qué ha dicho la semana que viene?

— Igual quiere que volvamos… — Sugiere Peter intentando que Sirius no le pise el bajo de los pantalones demasiado grandes para él.

— Igual quiere que vuelva a ver al perro.

Remus agradece que esté a oscuras y que ninguno de sus amigos pueda verle la cara, porque en ese momento parece más el rostro de El Barón Sanguinario que el de un chico de doce años. Está nervioso, sus piernas tiemblan un poco a la par que camina y agradece que sea James el que tiene delante, porque no duda en cogerle de la parte de atrás del jersey y cerrar los puños con fuerza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Remus empieza a tener miedo; las excusas no pueden ser eternas, el problema no va a acabar y cualquier día a él no le quedará más remedio que ser sincero, arriesgarse y ver cómo los ojos de sus mejores amigos se llenan de miedo y desconfianza "no puedes seguir viniendo con nosotros". Se quedará solo, todo el mundo se enterará y puede que hasta le manden de vuelta a casa.

Intenta contener las lágrimas mientras, en silencio, recorren los pasillos del castillo a través del pasadizo e intenta calmarse cuando suben las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Teme tener los ojos hinchados, o rojos o que incluso su propia piel se ponga a gritar su secreto. Pero ninguno de sus amigos enciende la luz cuando cierran la puerta a su espalda.

Remus tantea en la oscuridad y encuentra su pijama doblado con cuidado sobre la almohada; con lentitud se quita el jersey, después la camisa y rápidamente se abrocha la parte superior del pijama a rayas que le proporcionará la comodidad necesaria como para dormir de un tirón toda la noche. A su lado Peter hace lo mismo, y justo enfrente, Sirius y James tiran las zapatillas al suelo y se quitan los pantalones, pero sin deshacerse de las camisas. A ellos no les importa que se les arrugue el uniforme, ellos no tienen preocupaciones, _ojala fuera como ellos._

Los dos niños cuchichean en voz baja y Remus, sentado en la cama les observa; sus siluetas marcadas por la débil luz que se filtra por una rendija de la ventana: el pelo desordenado de James parece el de un animal salvaje e incluso en la oscuridad los movimientos de Sirius son elegantes. _Tal vez todo sería más fácil si me alejara de ellos. Tal vez todo sería mejor. Tal vez debería dejar de ser un problema._

El joven hombre lobo se abraza las rodillas y deja que el pelo claro le caiga por la cara, deseando por primera vez en su vida poder dejar la mente en blanco.

— ¿Remus? — Escucha la voz de Peter muy cerca de él y se sobresalta — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Q… Qué? — Intenta sonar convincente y procura eliminar todo rastro de tristeza — Sí, estaba pensando.

— ¿Pensando en qué? — James gatea hacia su cama y se sienta a su lado, inclinando la cabeza y mirándole tan de cerca que incluso en la oscuridad puede distinguir perfectamente el brillo intenso de sus ojos marrones.

— Cosas.

— Va, Remus; ahora no puedes dejarnos con la intriga. — Bufa Sirius a su izquierda.

— Pensaba en que estamos ya casi en Navidad y todavía no ha caído un mísero copo de nieve — miente —. El tiempo está loco.

— Por un lado quiero que llegue Navidad porque quiero saber qué regalos tendré, pero por otro lado no quiero irme de aquí; me apetece estar con vosotros. — Murmura James.

— ¿Te irás con tus padres otra vez? — Sirius se tumba junto a Remus, que nota el peso muy cerca.

— Sí, mis padres quieren pasar la Navidad conmigo porque… — Su voz se silencia un segundo — Porque les gusta pasar tiempo con su hijo, digo yo.

— Claro — asiente Remus —, seguro que te echan de menos.

— Seguro que mi madre no — ríe Sirius —. Seguro que se encarga de amargarme las Navidades, ¿cuánto os apostáis a que este año me regala una cabeza de gnomo cortada o algo así?

— Qué miedo. — Gime Peter entre bostezos.

— ¿Y tú, Remus? ¿Volverás a casa también?

— Sí… Volveré con mis padres. — Vuelve a mentir.

— ¿Y tú, Peter? — No hay ningún tipo de respuesta — ¿Peter?

— Creo que se ha dormido… — Remus se recuesta sobre la cama y apoya la mejilla en las manos; ha asumido que sus dos amigos dormirán esa noche a su lado y no es algo que le importe; _de hecho me apetece disfrutar mientras dure._

A los pocos minutos Sirius empieza a roncar y Remus reprime una sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración de su amigo en el cuello; _echaré de menos que te enfades conmigo, que me grites, echaré de menos vuestras tonterías. _Suspira y se maldice por ser tan dramático, pero después recuerda que la mayoría de los autores que lee lo son y se plantea entonces que tal vez su problema sea que no está hecho para ese mundo.

— ¿Sigues despierto, Remus? — La voz de James suena justo en su oído.

— Sí.

— No estés triste, Remus.

— ¿Qué?

— Antes me has cogido del jersey cuando volvíamos de casa de Hagrid; nunca haces eso.

— Es que tenía sueño y tenía miedo de caerme, ya sabes que soy torpe.

— ¿Y por eso sigues despierto? — Remus se queda con la boca abierta, la réplica en la punta de la lengua _tiene razón, parece mentira pero tiene razón _— Si no quieres no me lo cuentes, pero sé que te pasa algo; aunque a veces parezca que solamente me preocupo por mí también me preocupo por ti.

— No tienes que preocuparte, no es nada, de verdad. — Le cuesta pronunciar esas palabras; porque sería mucho más fácil gritar que es un hombre lobo, que es peligroso, que no es normal y poder ver el rechazo en los ojos de James y suspirar tranquilo, pero Remus es un cobarde, y como es un cobarde calla.

— Está bien. Confío en ti, Remus.

Remus se queda en silencio, en su cerebro se repite la frase una y otra vez "confío en ti, Remus", "confío en ti, Remus" y la única respuesta posible que el chico de pelo rubio puede plantearse es un "yo también confío en ti, James"; pero no puede decirla, no puede decirla porque tiene secretos. Y los amigos no tienen secretos. Vuelve a revolverse inquieto, cansado, abrumado por el alubión de pensamientos repetitivos que le acechan desde hace más de media hora y justo cuando casi le vence el sueño, un segundo antes de que los brazos de Morfeo le acunen, la nariz de Sirius roza la parte de atrás de su cuello _está fría; _yjusto cuando casi le vence el sueño, un segundo antes de que los brazos de Morfeo le acunen, la mano de James se cierra alrededor del puño de la camisa de su pijama_; _yjusto cuando casi le vence el sueño, un segundo antes de que los brazos de Morfeo le acunen a Remus se le escapa una pequeña lágrima disimulada que acaba por ahogarse en la almohada y susurra en voz tan baja que nadie le escucha.

— Yo también confío en vosotros.

**N/A:** ¡Estamos un poco atareadas con los exámenes! Contestaremos a todos los comentarios en cuanto podamos e intentaremos subir más rápido. Lo sentimos mucho, esperamos que sigáis leyendo y diciendonos vuestras opiniones. ¡Un beso!


	36. Chapter 75

**La primera vez**

James ha visto muchos partidos de Quidditch en su vida; su padre, fiel aficionado del deporte sobre escobas le inculcó desde muy pequeño el gusto por el juego de entretenimiento más popular entre los magos. Cuando James tenía tres años, el Señor Potter le compró su primera camiseta de los Chudley Cannons "porque este es tu equipo, hijo, el equipo de la familia" y desde ese momento, el niño de gafas comenzó a sentir en el deporte algo más que una diversión anaranjada los días de fiesta. El Quidditch se convirtió en la más pura obsesión: aprender técnicas de juego, equipos, historia, todos y cada uno de los pequeños y no tan pequeños detalles del gran deporte mágico. A James nunca le gustó leer, pero no había quien le detuviese cuando se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina bajo la acusadora mira de su madre, con el suplemento del Profeta de los domingos y devoraba con los ojos todos los resultados de temporada. No había nadie que le superase, nadie que supiera más que él, y cuando tuvo siete años decidió que su futuro se encontraba encima de una escoba, en los grandes campos de Quidditch de la Liga e incluso en los mundiales. Sin embargo, hasta 1972, cuando se despertó una fría mañana de diciembre, no fue capaz de asumir que estaba empezando a cumplir su sueño.

Durante varios meses, Sirius y James entrenaron duramente, sabiendo que por fin lo habían conseguido "tío, estamos en el equipo", pero hasta que Jack no les entregó en mano sus uniformes rojos, con bordados dorados y el escudo del valiente león de Gryffindor en el pecho, no fueron conscientes de que tendrían que volar delante de todo el colegio, y lo más importante, tendrían que ganar.

¾ Estoy nervioso, tío – Sirius se coloca la capa roja después de varios intentos en los que ha decidido llevar únicamente una camiseta bajo el uniforme en vez del jersey que le ha sugerido Remus desde el principio –, ¿y si me caigo de la escoba?

¾ ¿Y si me desmayo? – Gime James todavía mirando el uniforme como quien observa su pastel de cumpleaños antes de soplar las velas.

¾ ¡Pero qué decís! – Remus se cruza de brazos, sentado en la cama y con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Lleva más de diez minutos allí, abrigado con cien capas, preparado para salir a la calle y escuchando a sus amigos quejarse – Será mejor que te vistas, James. Llegaremos tarde.

¾ ¡No quiero ir! Seguro que no veré la snitch. Seguro que ganará Slytherin. Seguro que me pegará una bludger y me quedaré inconsciente. Seguro que…

¾ ¡Merlín! – Remus se levanta, con un largo suspiro y se acerca a James, colocando sus dedos largos sobre el nudo de corbata que él mismo hizo esa mañana antes de bajar a desayunar – Vamos, vístete, ¿o también tengo que hacer yo eso?

¾ No… Gracias.

Mientras James se quita la camisa y comienza a vestirse con parsimonia, Sirius mira por la ventana, el cristal humedecido; y los ojos de Remus y Peter pasan del uno al otro, como quien sigue un partido de tenis. Finalmente, los dos jugadores respiran hondo, con los nervios a flor de piel y es Sirius el que abre la puerta del dormitorio para que los otros tres chicos bajen las escaleras. En la Sala Común no hay nadie y lo agradecen; a pesar de su habitual necesidad de llamar la atención, ni James ni Sirius tienen ninguna gana de que alguien les dirija la palabra.

Conforme bajan las escaleras se cruzan con varios alumnos mayores; Sirius discute nerviosamente con Remus que le repite por doceava vez que tenga cuidado, que esas pelotas son muy peligrosas y puede hacer daño a alguien de verdad; pero James tiene la mente en blanco y lo único que puede pensar es que todo el mundo esa mañana parece mucho más alto y grande que antes y que él no es más que una mota de polvo entre ellos; que no será capaz de conseguirlo. Sólo le despierta un golpe de Sirius en su hombro, cuando le adelanta con zancadas enfurecidas.

¾ ¡Régulus Black!

¾ Hermano.

Un niño delgado, de pelo un poco más oscuro que Sirius y ojos claros le observa con latente frialdad. Remus se fija en Régulus; sin duda nadie podría negar que los dos chicos son hermanos. Cuando el joven Black les mira lo hace con la misma superioridad que Sirius cuando se dirige hacia alguien que no son sus amigos _pero hay algo distinto; _a pesar de que los ojos de Sirius son claros y fríos, siempre que buceas en ellos encuentras una llama cálida que te asegura que el muchacho es algo más que una apariencia regia y aristocrática; alguien en quien confiar; esa llama cálida que luego se transforma en una enorme sonrisa socarrona que desde luego Régulus no conoce. Sí, a pesar de poder ser tan parecidos como dos gotas de agua, _incluso esa forma de inclinar la cabeza es parecida; _Régulus y Sirius Black son como el día y la noche. Y sólo el tiempo decidirá cuál es cuál.

¾ Por tu culpa me metí en problemas; te retaron a un duelo por la noche, ¿por qué no fuiste?

¾ ¿Un duelo? – Régulus parece que tiene que detenerse a pensar a qué se refiere, y finalmente una risa ronca emerge de su pecho – ¿No me digas que se te ocurrió la brillante idea de salir del castillo por la noche?

¾ ¡Cállate! – Las mejillas de Sirius se tiñen del mismo rojo que su uniforme – ¿Por qué no estabas?

¾ Nadie con dos dedos de frente caería en una trampa tan estúpida como un duelo a media noche, hermano. Creía que eras más listo – los ojos de Régulus pasan de uno a uno, primero se detienen en Peter con indiferencia, después en el pelo desordenado de James y las greñas largas de su hermano y tras soltar un fuerte suspiro que suena como "y gente como esta es de los nuestros…" se da la vuelta, no sin antes lanzar una larga mirada de desprecio absoluto a Remus –. En fin, me marcho, tengo que celebrar la victoria de Slytherin hoy.

¾ Será… – Remus coloca una mano apaciguadora en el hombro de Sirius y niega con la cabeza en algo que quiere decir "déjalo, amigo, no conseguirás nada".

¾ Creo que me va a dar un infarto, tíos. – James se apoya en la pared y con la mano en el pecho se muerde el labio.

¾ ¡Pero deja de ser tan exagerado! – Remus frunce el ceño – Te he dicho cien veces que lo vas a hacer bien en el partido.

¾ No soy yo, Remus. Es ella.

Lily Evans camina sonriente al lado de Lucy (apellido); su pelo rojo ondea suelto sobre sus hombros y parece que chispea, como una hoguera hambrienta; viste un sencillo jersey de color marrón y una falda a juego de cuadros oscuros que se levanta levemente cuando ella da un par de pasos cortos y rítmicos; las piernas, delgadas, están cubiertas de unos gruesos leotardos que acaban en un par de bailarinas sencillas. Es Lily "como siempre" Evans, pero es ese "como siempre" el que hace que tanto Remus como James no puedan apartar la vista de la joven, porque es Lily "como siempre" Evans con pecas brillantes en la nariz, porque es Lily "como siempre" Evans sonriente como un día soleado, porque es "Lily "como siempre" Evans y eso basta para saber que es la chica más preciosa que ha pisado ese colegio jamás. Las dos chicas se dirigen al campo de Quidditch, sin ningún distintivo de la casa Gryffindor, pero un brillo rojizo en la mirada que clama la victoria. Y es en ese momento, bajo el abrasador iris verde de Lily Evans, que James Potter decide que no piensa perder ese partido.

Lucy y Lily salen al exterior y entrecierran los ojos cuando una volada de aire las hace detenerse. Las dos chicas miran al cielo, gris amenazador de tormenta y se muerden el labio, preocupadas. Ninguna de las dos sabe demasiado de Quidditch, pero todos los Gryffindor se dirigen aquella mañana al enorme campo y tampoco tienen otra cosa que hacer. Lily ha visto de reojo a James y Sirius en la entrada; evidentemente no les ha prestado ningún tipo de atención, pero una rápida mirada le ha servido para darse cuenta de que los dos chicos están nerviosos. Casi por primera vez es benevolente y espera que el equipo de su casa gane _al fin y al cabo son puntos. _Lily descubrió el Quidditch por primera vez el año pasado; cuando era pequeña disfrutaba jugando con la pelota en el jardín de detrás de su casa, a veces veía partidos de fútbol con su padre en el televisor y en alguna ocasión contada se atrevió a enfrentarse a sus compañeras de colegio al baloncesto. Pero nunca jamás se le habría ocurrido que existía un deporte como aquel, un deporte tan mágico que la dejaría maravillada desde el primer momento. Lily no sabe volar; aprobó con dificultad las clases del año anterior de la Profesora Hooch, pero mentiría si dijese que a veces no le gusta mirar los entrenamientos desde la torre en la que duerme con sus amigas y preguntarse qué se siente a tanta altura con la única compañía de un palo de escoba, _pero supongo que nunca lo sabré. _

Las Gryffindor siguen a un grupo de chicos de quinto de Slytherin, vestidos con largas bufandas de verde fundido con plata y gorros gigantescos en forma de serpiente. Ellas dos no van ataviadas para la ocasión y Lily se pregunta en ese momento si el fino jersey que ha decidido ponerse esa mañana no será poco abrigo para el día que le espera.

Se sientan en las gradas, junto a un grupo enorme de Gryffindor entre los que Sabine, vestida de arriba a abajo de rojo intenso y brillos dorados las saluda y las invita a acercarse. La chica se ha pintado la cara con los colores distintivos y sujeta entre las manos una pequeña banderita con un león que ruge cada cinco segundos.

¾ Vaya, Sabi, ¡sí que vas bien preparada! Exclama Lucy ocupando un sitio a su lado.

¾ ¿Bromeas? ¡Es el debut de James!

¾ ¡Y el de Sirius!

Lily se apoya en la vaya de madera que tiene delante, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el campo. Se da cuenta de que los aros están más altos de lo que ella recordaba y respira con fuerza dejando que el olor del césped recién cortado la llene por dentro. Sin embargo no es el olor de la hierba lo que la envuelve, sino una mezcla entre café recién hecho y libros y… _¿avellana? ¿Huele a dulce y al mismo tiempo a avellana? Y sí, es el mismo aroma que envuelve los libros cuando…_

¾ Hola. – Remus Lupin sonríe levemente mientras él y Peter Pettigrew ocupan los asientos de al lado.

¾ H… Hola – Lily no puede evitar que sus dedos se entrelacen nerviosos, de la misma forma que días atrás, secreto bien guardado en la Sala Común, lo hiciesen con los dedos largos del chico que casi roza su hombro con un grueso jersey de color marrón oscuro y desgastado – ¿Qué tal?

¾ Bien, hemos venido a ver a James y Sirius y… Eso – Remus sacude la cabeza, con un gesto que parece decir "di más tonterías" y señala al muchacho regordete a su derecha –, Peter y yo hemos venido.

¾ Me alegro. – Lily se siente estúpida, sus ojos verdes no se apartan de los azules de Remus durante varios segundos y finalmente, cuando una voz retumba por encima de sus cabezas consigue dirigir su atención hacia el enorme campo.

¾ ¡BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA! – La voz potente procede de una pequeña cabina en lo alto del estadio en la que Lily alcanza a ver la figura de Minerva McGonagall, con su sombrero de pico y a la siempre sonriente Mary McDonald – ¡GRYFFINDOR CONTRA SLYTHERIN! ¿No estáis emocionados? ¡Creo que no he estado tan emocionada en mi vida!

Lily conoce a Mary McDonald; no es que pueda decir que la "conoce" realmente porque apenas ha mantenido un par de conversaciones en su vida con ella, pero sí que la "conoce" de la forma en la que Lily conoce a cualquiera. Mary suele llegar de las últimas a clase, se apresura a sentarse en los pupitres del fondo e invierte su tiempo en dibujar líneas sinsentido sobre los pergaminos. Si Lily supiese un poco más sobre Quidditch y un poco menos sobre Pociones sabría que lo que Mary se esfuerza por plasmar en sus pergaminos no es otra cosa que técnicas y estrategias de lo más elaboradas para "conseguir el partido de Quidditch perfecto". Pero Lily no lo sabe. Al menos no de momento. Lily sabe que a Mary le gustan los guisantes y también sabe que la chica pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre o bien correteando por los pasillos de Hogwarts mirando las vitrinas de premios o buceando en la biblioteca en el departamento de Deportes Mágicos. Si Lily supiese un poco más sobre Mary comprobaría cómo cada noche, la chica se dedica a hacer los deberes que no le ha dado tiempo a hacer durante el día y que tiene que entregar a la mañana siguiente; pero Lily no lo sabe. Al menos no de momento. A Mary le gustan los sábados, le gustan las tardes y la hechiza la nieve de la misma forma que lo haría una maldición Imperio. Eso Lily sí que lo sabe, lo sabe porque el invierno anterior las dos almorzaron de pie, mirando el Sauce Boxeador, en un silencio para nada incómodo y se preguntaron durante más de diez minutos si un ser humano podría volar sin necesidad de escoba. Lily prometió buscar información en la biblioteca y Mary rió diciendo que con una escoba era más que suficiente.

¾ ¡Y EL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN SALE AL CAMPO! ¡Hace un sol espléndido y los reflejos plateados de su escudo brillan con intensidad! Sólo hace falta ver si ellos también brillarán… – Mary sigue hablando con los labios pegados al micrófono – Os recuerdo que Slytherin lleva ganando la Copa de Quidditch por cuatro años seguidos, ¿será Gryffindor capaz de enfrentarle este curso? – Los gritos de la marea verde en las gradas del lado opuesto al que está Lily enmudecen la siguiente frase de la chica, pero de nuevo, se hace escuchar – ¡Y AHÍ ESTÁ GRYFFINDOR! ¡He hablado con Jack antes y dice que tiene varios ases en la manga! La verdad es que no sé si me tomaba el pelo o si tendremos algo interesante que ver en el campo…

El equipo de Gryffindor recorre con sus escobas el campo y Jack aprovecha para levantar la mano y saludar con entusiasmo _se le ve muy convencido _y Lily entrecierra los ojos para poder ver con más detalle las pequeñas siete figuras que se posicionan, vestidas de color rojo, frente a las otras siete de tonalidades verde.

¾ ¡Mira, Remus! – Peter salta en su sitio levantando las manos – ¡Es Sirius!

Sirius se remueve inquieto, sujeta el bate con el hombro y solamente reacciona cuando un muchacho de pelo rojo como el fuego pasa a su lado y le golpea en el brazo de forma amistosa. Remus sabe quién es. Gideon Prewett, estudiante de tercer curso y golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor desde el año anterior. Los dos chicos chocan los bates en el aire y salen volando en direcciones opuestas. La mirada del hombrelobo se aleja de Sirius y busca con curiosidad la pequeña silueta de James, quien inmóvil, medio tirado sobre la escoba, observa el campo desde lo alto y parece mucho menos nervioso que aquella mañana. _Demasiado, cabría decir._

¾ ¡Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO! – Mary grita con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Y LA QUAFFLE ES PARA GRYFFINDOR! Los cazadores del equipo de Gryffindor no se pueden comparar a los de Slytherin. Lo digo de forma objetiva yo no… ¡Y DIEZ PUNTAZOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡Sorprendente! La oportunidad de Gryffindor reside en la fuerza de su buscador y no olvidemos que Slytherin tiene al magnífico Brandon Price, que les ha proporcionado la victoria todos estos años, ¿podrá Potter con él? Yo lo dudo un poco. Aunque Sandler se ha negado a darme información sobre él. Tal vez se le de igual de bien pillar la snitch como pavonearse en clase de Transform… ¡Y AHÍ ESTÁ SLYTHERIN MARCA!

James apenas escucha a Mary hablar; respira hondo sobre la escoba y mira como sus compañeros se pasan la quaffle a velocidades de vértigo. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de cuando Sirius casi lo derriba al apartarle una bludger justo dos segundos antes de que impacte contra su cara; tampoco ve a Remus y Peter animarle; de hecho tampoco está pendiente del resultado durante los primeros minutos de partido y no es hasta que la angustia llena la voz de la chica de Gryffindor que sus ojos se centran en el marcador: van perdiendo 50 a 170.

_¿Cómo demonios podemos ir perdiendo de tanto? _Al fijarse en el juego de nuevo se responde a sí mismo. A pesar de que los cazadores de Gryffindor se esfuerzan por igualar a los de Slytherin, la diferencia es abismal. Jack no lo hace mal entre los postes, pero Slytherin roba demasiadas veces la quaffle. Demasiadas. En menos de dos minutos Slytherin marca otros veinte puntos y Gryffindor consigue un tanto de milagro. Gideon y Sirius consiguen evitar un tercero, pero no un cuarto y cuando el marcador indica 60 a 200 James se da cuenta de que si no hace algo perderán el partido. _Y maldición, no puedo perder, no puedo perder porque Lily pensará que soy un perdedor. Y Lily no puede pensar que soy un perdedor._

¾ Van a perder… – Murmura Sabine, mucho más apagada que antes – ¡Van a perder!

¾ No puedes saberlo aún – susurra Lily con los ojos verdes fijos en el juego. Se sorprende a sí misma poniendo tanto entusiasmo –, Gryffindor aún no ha perdido.

¾ ¡Y DE NUEVO MARCA SLYTHERIN! – Hace un rato que la voz de Mary es la única que se oye por encima de los gritos de los Slytherin que celebran su victoria aplastante – ¡Merlín! ¡Los cazadores de Gryffindor parece que han tomado una poción de sueño! Y para colmo la snitch no se deja ver…

¾ ¿Y si la snitch ya ha aparecido y no la han visto? – Peter se lleva las manos a la boca consternado.

¾ No – Remus frunce el ceño –. La snitch no está en el campo, porque si estuviera en el campo él la habría visto.

Sirius golpea una bludger que impacta con fuerza en el brazo de un cazador de Slytherin que deja caer la quaffle. Lleva un rato maldiciendo por lo bajo y controlándose para no liarse a puñetazos con todo el equipo. El suyo y el contrario. Cada dos por tres mira a James y lo ve tirado sobre la escoba, con la mirada perdida y sin moverse y se pregunta si a su amigo se le ha ido el talento de repente o algo parecido. Celebra el siguiente tanto de Gryffindor como el que más, pero sigue creyendo que la cosa no tiene solución. Eleva la escoba para ponerla a la altura de la de James y con la boca torcida grita por encima del hombro.

¾ ¿TE HAS QUEDADO CIEGO DE VERDAD O QUÉ, JIMMY?

¾ SI NO TE CALLAS AHORA MISMO TE VOY A METER ESE BATE POR EL… – Los ojos de James brillan amenazadores bajo las gafas y Sirius casi siente miedo cuando su mejor amigo vira el mango de su escoba hacia él y se lanza con fuerza.

¾ ¿Qué demo…?

¾ ¡POTTER, POTTER, POTTER! – Mary es la primera que se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo – POTTER HA VISTO LA SNITCH, ¡LA HA TENIDO QUE VER PARA SALIR ASÍ DE RÁPIDO! ¡CIRCE PODEROSA, POR FIN PASA ALGO INTERESANTE!

¾ McDonald contrólese. – La voz de Minerva McGonagall se escucha levemente.

¾ ¡CÓMO QUIERE QUE ME CONTROLE PROFESORA! ¡Y PRICE SE UNE A LA LUCHA!

Sirius, con la boca abierta gira la cabeza para ver cómo el buscador de Slytherin se lanza desesperado contra James, que con el ceño fruncido ha sucumbido al encanto de su querida snitch _será malnacido casi me tira… _Olvida su enfado cuando por alguna razón siente que el hecho de que James haya visto la snitch no le resulta para nada un alivio. _El marcador. _Gryffindor ha marcado 70 puntos y Slytherin ha marcado 210. Con los dedos Sirius empieza a contar y… _¡Son 140 puntos de diferencia! Si el idiota de James coge la snitch habremos ganad…_

¾ ¡Howell le pasa la quaffle a Harrison y…! ¡Potter va a por la snitch y…! ¡SI SLYTHERIN MARCA…!

¾ Por encima de mi cadáver. – Sirius no pierde de vista a James, que si no fuera porque es imposible juraría que está haciendo todo lo posible por alargar la captura de la snitch _no puede estar haciendo eso el muy idiota, si la coge Price estamos acabados. _Con todas las fuerzas que le quedan baja en picado hacia el suelo, con el bate sujeto con ambas manos y no sabe si es suerte, si se le puede llamar destino, si en realidad tal y cómo dijo después se trató de habilidad, pero la bludger marrón que en ese momento, que en ese segundo se lanzó contra él era justo lo que estaba esperando. Ian Harrison nunca supo por qué no llegó a marcar ese tanto, de hecho pocos vieron la furiosa bludger que impacto contra él e hizo que la quaffle se perdiese en el aire en el momento en el que la mano de James Potter se cerraba sobre la brillante snitch.

¾ ¿La ha cogido? – El silencio solamente se rompe por la voz dudosa de Mary – ¿LA HA COGIDO? ¡JAMES POTTER HA COGIDO LA MALDITA SNITCH Y GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO! 220 PUNTOS CONTRA 210, ¡ES INCREÍBLE! ¡MALDITO POTTER!

¾ ¡McDonald!

Pero la protesta de McGonagall ya no se escucha, ya no se escuchan los gritos de Mary McDonald mientras se pega al cristal y da pequeños saltos de emoción. Lo único que los terrenos de Hogwarts escuchan en ese momento son los gritos de alegría de los Gryffindor.

¾ ¡Os lo dije! – Lily mira sorprendida a Remus, que no cabe en el sitio de emoción – Os dije que James cogería la snitch, ¡sí!

¾ ¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado! – Sabine se abraza a Lucy como si realmente la victoria le perteneciera.

Lily no grita, no celebra, no abraza a nadie; simplemente mira el campo, donde los abatidos Slytherin se marchan a paso lento al mismo tiempo que los Gryffindor se echan encima del pequeño James que aún sostiene la snitch entre las manos como un preciado tesoro. Sirius le pasa el brazo por los hombros y grita algo que la chica no alcanza a escuchar. Después Jack le revuelve el pelo al joven buscador y el equipo entero grita el nombre de la casa tan fuerte que toda Escocia tiembla.

Porque esa fue la primera victoria, la primera vez que James Potter atrapó la snitch delante del graderío, la primera vez que Sirius Black golpeó una bludger en el momento y en el segundo adecuados, la primera vez que Remus Lupin gritó con tanta fuerza que se quedó afónico, la primera vez que Peter Pettigrew acabó pintándose los colores rojo y dorado por toda la cara, la primera vez que Lily Evans se sorprendió de las habilidades del chico de pelo desordenado, la primera vez que Mary McDonald acabó siendo arrastrada por la profesora McGonagall hacia la Sala Común sin dejar de repetir que había sido el mejor partido de su vida, pero desde luego no fue la última.


	37. Chapter 76

El primer partido de Quidditch en el que jugaron James Potter y Sirius Black fue recordado por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts durante semanas. Unas chicas de segundo entre las que se encontraba Sabine Lingwood se dedicaron a hablar por los pasillos a voz de grito de "cómo nosotras confiamos desde el primer momento que James atraparía la Snitch" mientras que la Casa Slytherin insistió en que todo había sido cuestión de suerte.

A pesar de que todo el equipo de Gryffindor se vio atosigado por la marea de alumnos que insistían en felicitarles por el "espectacular triunfo", sin duda, fueron James y Sirius los que recibieron más atención. Los dos chicos se dieron cuenta la semana después del triunfo que a veces tampoco es demasiado agradable ser el centro de miradas; McGonagall castigó a James por llegar tarde (mucho más tarde que habitualmente) a su clase a pesar de que el chico se excusó en que "las chicas no me dejaban avanzar, señorita" y Sirius explotó un día por la tarde en mitad del corredor que llevaba al aula de Encantamientos cuando una chica le pidió una foto y el muchacho gritó que no tenía ni idea de cómo _demonios_ iba a hacer eso pero que si no quería salir herida que se apartase. Después de eso, Remus tuvo que pedir perdón y asegurarle a la chica que Sirius había tenido un mal día. Finalmente, la mañana antes de Navidad, los chicos decidieron que lo mejor sería pasar el día tirados en la habitación que al fin y al cabo, como dijo Peter "no tenemos otra cosa que hacer".

- No pensé que diría esto pero tengo ganas de irme a casa - suspira James, sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la almohada de Remus entre las piernas -. Aunque por otro lado no sé si estoy preparado para aguantar a mi madre cantando villancicos.

- No te quejes, maldito - Sirius está sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en los terrenos del castillo desde hace un rato, vestido todavía con el pijama -. Yo voy a tener que aguantar a Régulus. A RÉGULUS.

- No veo el problema, Sirius - Remus murmura. Lleva el pelo pegado a la cabeza después de haberse duchado y cubre el cuerpo con varias mantas -. De nosotros cuatro eres el único que tiene hermanos y la verdad es que siempre he considerado que es bastante bueno compartir la infancia con otros niños.

- ¿Le pego yo o le pegas tú, Jimmy?

Sin apenas mostrar reacción, James pone los ojos en blanco y estira el brazo para golpear suavemente la nuca de Remus que emite un quejido lastimero.

Los cuatro baúles permanecen abiertos sobre sus camas, apenas hay espacio en el suelo. El de Peter todavía está medio vacío y el chico se esfuerza por colocar y doblar las camisas en orden "tengo que dejarlo como lo dejó mi madre cuando me preparó la ropa antes de empezar el curso".

- Yo le diré a mi madre que lo coloqué en orden pero que Sirius me lo desordenó.

- ¿Pero en serio te crees que tu madre se va a creer todo lo que salga de esa bocaza? - Sirius se deja caer en su cama indignado - El día que se te rompa la fachada me reiré tanto que me oirán en América.

- ¡Pero eso nunca pasará!

- Hay más posibilidades de que le gustes a Evans de que eso no pase.

- ¿Por qué siempre mencionas a Lily?

- ¿Por qué siempre la mencionas tú?

- Cállate.

- Cállate tú.

- Remus, dile algo.

- Remus.

- ¡CALLAD! - Remus se acerca a su baúl, coge un libro y se tumba cuan largo es.

- Y ahora se enfada. - Sirius se acerca un poco más a sus amigos, mientras Peter, desde el otro extremo de la habitación observa con los ojos brillantes.

- Remus, no te enfades.

- Siempre te enfadas, Remus.

- Siempre lo haces, Remus.

James mira a Remus durante varios segundos, casi se puede ver cómo en sus ojos empieza a maquinarse "el plan perfecto"; es por eso que Sirius guarda silencio, sin moverse, únicamente prestándole atención a su mejor amigo mientras este piensa. Porque siempre será así, siempre que el iris marrón de James Potter se torne tan oscuro como sus malas intenciones, Sirius Black callará y esperará con impaciencia las instrucciones. Por supuesto, estas no tardan en llegar. James le hace un gesto con la mano, le guiña un ojo y luego se inclina hacia Remus, que con despreocupada actitud ha sido lo suficientemente crédulo como para pensar que sus amigos le van a dejar en paz por una vez en su vida. Remus lee El Gran Gatsby, lleva un par de días fascinado por una atmósfera mística y llena de lujos; casi se ve a sí mismo recorriendo los largos pasillos de la mansión, así que cuando siente cómo su oreja se humedece, tarda algo más de tres segundos en salir de ese mundo en el que se encuentra sumergido.

- ¿Q… Qué? - Tartamudea llevándose la mano al lateral derecho de la cabeza - ¿QUÉ HACES?

- Chuparte la oreja. - James le observa como si hubiera llevado a cabo la acción más normal y común del mundo.

- ¿Y POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO? - Remus empieza a mover los brazos y la cabeza con una mueca de asco - ¡NO ME VUELVAS A HACERLO EN TU VIDA!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿P… POR QUÉ? PORQUE ES ASQUEROSO, ESE ES EL PORQUÉ Y ADEMÁS - Apenas tiene tiempo de continuar con su discurso, porque entonces, de nuevo siente cómo el dedo de Sirius, empapado en saliva se desliza suavemente por su mejilla - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SIRIUS AHHHH!

Sirius y James, James y Sirius ríen al unísono y esas risas únicamente se ven apagadas por los movimientos bruscos de Remus mientras se frota las mejillas desesperado.

- Tendrías que ver tu cara, tendrías que verla… - Sirius es incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

- Os odio.

- ¡Ay, cómo te voy a echar de menos estas Navidades, Remus! - James hace amago de abrazarle, pero entonces un fuerte golpe le interrumpe y un par de calzoncillos caen sobre sus brazos.

- Ayudadme a preparar el equipaje. - Peter les observa, con el ahora vacío baúl en las manos y sonrisa amplia.

- Ve preparando tu réquiem Pettigrew, porque voy a acabar contigo. - Sirius se lanza contra Peter en un revuelo de camisas, pantalones y una capa desgastada que pertenece a Remus y se enzarzan en una pelea. Sirius sabe que Peter no es un oponente a tener en cuenta, así que lo único que hace es buscarle las cosquillas y el más pequeño intenta zafarse sin resultado.

- Son como niños… - James apoya el brazo en el hombro de Remus, que le devuelve una larga mirada de reproche - ¿Crees que Lily se dará cuenta estas vacaciones de que su corazón me pertenece?

A pesar de haber invertido toda la mañana en preparar el equipaje, como no podía ser de otra forma, los cuatro llegan tarde a la entrada del colegio y reciben la mirada enfadada de McGonagall: "¡pero es que ustedes no son puntuales ni cuando les interesa?".

Remus piensa que no, que ninguno de sus amigos serían puntuales ni el día de su boda.

El camino hacia Hogsmeade se les hace eterno; cuando bajan de los carros que se mueven solos, arrastran los pies sobre la tierra y Peter se queja varias veces de que le duelen las rodillas y que no entiende por qué la estación queda tan lejos de allí.

- No está tan lejos, mira, se ve. - Señala Remus un poco más adelante.

- No seas cruel, Remus - Sirius camina con el pecho erguido -, no hables como si todos fuéramos iguales, el pobre James seguro que no ve nada, como está ciego…

- Espero que algún día te canses de hacer la gracia, inútil.

- Es que nunca va a dejar de tener gracia, gafotas.

- Bueno, yo llevo gafas, pero tú tienes el mentón muy grande - James entrecierra los ojos, mirándole con atención. Le señala -. Sí, sí, justo… Sí, cómo pensaba. Como sigas así no habrá quien te mire, amigo.

James se adelanta, un par de pasos, riéndose, contento, casi exultante de haber ganado la discusión, mientras Sirius estira del jersey a Remus y le obliga a admitirle "que ese estúpido gafotas ha mentido, ¿verdad?". Las respuestas no parecen convencer demasiado al mayor. Peter asegura que no es para tanto, que si no te fijas detenidamente no se nota y Remus susurra que un mentón grande no tiene que ser algo malo.

Una vez en la estación es Remus el primero que sube al vagón, y allí arriba, con los pies sobre la escalerilla puede ver el colegio de Hogwarts a lo lejos, enorme, imponente y ahora increíblemente vacío. Piensa en su abuela, en el pavo que hará la noche antes de año nuevo y por alguna razón eso le anima. Remus sabe que pasará las vacaciones sumergido en sus libros, bajando al salón únicamente para hacer compañía a la única persona que le presta atención cuando no está en los terrenos del castillo. Probablemente escucharán viejos villancicos en la gramola y tal vez, si tiene suerte, la mujer cocinará galletas con formas navideñas y podrán ver juntos en la televisión esos festivales que emiten los muggles para celebrar la entrada del nuevo año. _Sí, no parece tan mal plan._

Peter también piensa en lo mismo, en que probablemente pase las Navidades castigado porque no ha cumplido con las expectativas de sus padres respecto al nuevo curso, si su madre no se enfada demasiado tal vez le deje visitar a ese chico que vive dos calles más abajo y que tiene una televisión con la pantalla muy grande, casi tan grande que asusta y juntos podrán pasar buenos ratos disfrutando de la programación de la festividad. Puede que su madre le de bizcocho, bizcocho de chocolate, y si no supiera que probablemente se pondrá malo les llevaría un trozo a cada uno de sus amigos.

Sirius por su parte gruñe internamente, observa cómo Régulus sube con un grupo de Slytherin a uno de los vagones de más atrás; con el pelo estúpidamente repeinado y _¿de dónde demonios ha sacado esa estúpida americana que parece de una película del siglo XVIII? _Sirius no quiere volver a casa. No quiere beber licores caros ni tampoco quiere volver a ver a toda la familia Black; lo único de lo que tiene ganas es de pegarle patadas al estúpido de Kreacher cuando esté fuera del campo de visión de su madre, o de alguno de esos estúpidos cuadros con gente muerta que siempre le han dado malas vibraciones.

James lleva pensando en las Navidades muchos días, pero a diferencia de sus amigos, en ese momento su mente está demasiado ocupada en algo distinto. James se pregunta cosas. Se pregunta muchas cosas. Entrecierra los ojos mirando el número 5972 que adorna el expreso de Hogwarts y siente curiosidad:_¿cambiarán de expreso cada cierto tiempo? ¿Llevarán utilizando el mismo tren desde el inicio de los tiempos? _James no sabe lo que es "el inicio de los tiempos", pero tiene muy claro que tiene que ser hace mucho, mucho, mucho, y casi diría que muchísimo tiempo. Probablemente, piensa, los fundadores tendrían que haber ido a ese lugar de alguna forma. James no cree que utilizaran en tren, pero se pregunta si ellos fueron los que diseñaron el expreso y si a lo mejor, de entre todas las posibilidades del mundo, Ellos (y piensa en Ellos con mayúscula) pisaron el mismo suelo que está ahora bajo sus pies. _La verdad es que sería increíblemente genial que Godric Gryffindor hubiera caminado por esta estación. Oh Merlín, tal vez incluso durmió en nuestro dormitorio. ¡Igual se sentó en "nuestro" compartimento!_

- ¿Qué haces, Potter? - James sale de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Mary MacDonald. - ¿Buscas otra snitch? Espero que seas más rápido que en el último partido.- La chica le observa con sonrisa socarrona, con provocación, esperando que él le siga el juego. Y cuando se trata de jugar no hay quien pare a James Potter.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a practicar comentarios ingeniosos, MacDonald?

- Si sigues jugando así tendré comentarios ingeniosos para mucho tiempo - Mary ríe de una forma que muchos considerarían exagerada -, ¡Feliz Navidad, Potter!

Ella da un par de saltos, le golpea en el hombro con el puño, de un forma parecida a cómo lo hace Sirius pero al mismo tiempo de un modo completamente diferente y con un último guiño una complicidad que el chico no comprende se pierde en el interior del expreso.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa chica?

- Que está loca - gruñe Sirius a su lado -. Todo el mundo lo sabe, que Mary McDonald está loca.

- ¿Quién dice que está loca? - Remus, desde el escalón superior del tren les mira con sus ojos azules encendidos, como si fuera algo personal.

- Los mismos que dicen que tú eres un repelente y… Y yo no quiero hablar, Remus, pero…

- Eres un idiota, Sirius Black.

- ¡Y tú eres tan repelente, Remus Lupin!

Remus se cruza de brazos y se pierde por el pasillo y al momento Sirius le sigue gritando con tanta fuerza que los alumnos se vuelven "¡pero Remus que era broma!" o "va, Remus, que seguro que te ha hecho gracia" y "en serio, Remus, ¿no pensarás dejarme de hablar en vacaciones?".

James no tarda en seguirles, con Peter a su lado que murmura nerviosamente, repasando mentalmente la lista de cosas que podrían habérsele olvidado en el dormitorio. El chico de gafas asiente sin mucho entusiasmo y le pregunta que si ha cogido el par de calcetines que Sirius le escondió la semana anterior y que llenó de moco de troll. Peter, compungido niega con la cabeza. Ahora que el número del expreso no es motivo de su atención, James no puede dejar de pensar en Navidad. En un principio le pareció una buena idea dejar el colegio, volver a casa, con sus padres y sin embargo hay algo en su pecho que rodea su corazón con una pequeña capa de escarcha. _Espero que mamá y papá estén bien. _Se acuerda de los regalos, del pudding de Nochebuena de su madre, casi puede saborear los bastoncitos de caramelo muggle que sus vecinos siempre les llevan en un intento de ser educados. Se acuerda de su habitación, con el póster de los Chudley Cannons firmado por la selección de 1968; se acuerda de las tardes con su padre en el salón, sentados frente a la chimenea encendida, escuchando una emisora de radio y tratando de reconocer las canciones. James recuerda muchas cosas y odia hacerlo, porque el simple hecho de recordarlas le hace temer que pronto las va a echar de menos.

Cuando llegan a _su_ compartimento, Remus habla tan alto que no parece él. Está de pie, con la palma de la mano hacia arriba y mirada siniestra.

- O me lo devuelves o tendremos problemas.

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Recitarme poemas?

- Sirius, ¡que no tiene gracia!

- A mí me hace mucha.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Sirius? - James se apoya en el brazo en el marco de la puerta y se baja las gafas por la respingona nariz con un gesto que él considera "intelectual" - ¿No puedes dejar al chico en paz?

- Jimmy, creo que Evans acaba de pasar, ¿por qué no vas a perseguir su falda como en Halloween?

Se hace el silencio. Remus va a abrir la boca para decir algo como "Sirius, será mejor que pidas perdón y…", pero no lo hace. No lo hace por la sencilla razón de que James le mira de una forma que dice "cállate, Remus". El chico de gafas suspira hondo, del mismo modo que suspira antes de subirse a la escoba, de la misma forma que suspira cuando sabe que va a recibir una mala nota y con la misma intensidad que cuando descubre que Sirius le ha escondido los calzoncillos. El movimiento es rápido, casi tanto que a Peter no le da tiempo ni a apartarse y se golpea la cabeza con el cristal. James le arrancha de las manos el libro de grosor medio, viejo y con las tapas gastadas y se lo extiende a Remus.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Cerrarte la boca, eso es lo que hago.

De nuevo nadie dice nada; James se deja caer en el asiento que da a la ventanilla y en ningún momento hace mención de volverse hacia ellos. Sirius mira a Remus, Remus mira a Sirius, y por primera vez, el chico rubio no tiene respuesta. "No, no tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa", parecen decir sus ojos azules.

Peter cierra la puerta y en ese silencio sepulcral dejan que los ruidos propios de la vuelta a casa sean la única melodía digna de sus oídos. Remus se concentra en su libro, y aunque parece que no aparta la vista de las líneas escritas a máquina, en realidad no puede dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo, todavía con esa expresión que no le pega en absoluto. Sirius por el contrario se dedica a deshilachar las rodilleras de sus pantalones, a sabiendas de que eso enfurecerá a su madre _pero qué más da. _Finalmente, cuando la tensión se puede hasta palpar, Remus se da por vencido.

- James, que Sirius siente mucho lo que ha dicho - el tal "Sirius que lo siente mucho" abre mucho los ojos con una mueca de indignación.

- ¿Qué? - James mira largamente a sus tres amigos - ¿Que siente el qué?

- Lo de Lily…

- ¡Ah! - La sonrisa del chico se hace más amplia - ¡No estoy enfadado! ¡Hace un frío increíble ahí fuera! Estaba mirando la nieve. Ha nevado mucho.

El suspiro de alivio de Sirius puede escucharse casi en el primer compartimento del expreso; el joven Black abre los brazos y se los pasa por los hombros a su amigo, descolocándole las gafas y estampando un fuerte beso en su mejilla.

- ¡Las vacaciones sin ti se me van a hacer eternas!

- Está bien, está bien… - James se frota la mejilla con expresión de asco - Si me sigues sobando sí que me enfadaré. Además… Seguro que Lily estuvo persiguiéndome toda la noche a mí y por cuestiones del destino no nos encontramos…

Pronto el compartimento se llena de teorías conspiratorias sobre "por qué a Lily Evans no le gusta James Potter", entre las que destaca una de Peter "igual en una realidad paralela sois hermanos y no podéis estar juntos por eso… Lo del _infesto_…" y que es rebatida durante más de diez minutos. Remus no participa, lo único que hace es observar a James, con esa sonrisa permanente, una sonrisa tan amplia que asusta. Y Remus siempre piensa que la sonrisa de James asusta demasiado, pero en ese momento, bajo la bombilla que parpadea sobre sus cabezas asusta mucho más; porque si el pequeño hombre lobo no supiera que es imposible, creería que es tan falsa como la suya las mañanas después de luna llena.

**N/A:** ¡Ya hemos terminado los exámenes! Podéis esperar actualizaciones más rápidas a partir de ahora. Además, a lo mejor reestructuramos un poco los capítulos, agrupando todos los del primer año para que se lean más rápidamente, así que no os asustéis si un día entráis y hay menos de los que recordáis. Y muchisimas gracias a todos los que comentáis. Tenemos unos pocos comentarios que aún no hemos contestado, pero la respuesta os llegará rápido. Un saludo :)


	38. Chapter 77

**Cambiemos el mundo poco a poco**

Severus Snape espera de pie, con la espalda apoyada en el muro exterior del castillo y el pelo cubriéndole superficialmente las cejas. En contra de su voluntad su padre decidió en vacaciones que tenía que cortarse "esas melenas" de una vez por todas. A Severus no le gusta; no le gusta por varias razones: la primera es que odia su cara y como la odia no quiere que nadie la vea y el flequillo siempre ha sido un perfecto muro que le aislaba de todo el mundo y la segunda es porque una vez Lily le dijo que su pelo era liso y bonito. Y para Snape esa razón vale más que los mil complejos que tiene.

Tiene entre las manos un libro viejo y gastado y todavía lo está ojeando cuando la familiar cabellera roja aparece por la esquina con los ojos verdes brillantes. Severus la mira, la mira mientras ella se acerca y en apenas unos segundos su corazón comienza a palpitar tan fuerte que cree que se le va a salir del pecho como en los dibujos animados de los muggles. Lily lleva el pelo suelto, como cada día impar del mes y la bufanda con los colores rojo y dorado se ha desprendido de su hombro derecho, probablemente porque la chica ha salido de clase con prisas para poder encontrarse con él. Pensar en que es por eso y no simplemente por un sencillo despiste le hace ser el chico más feliz del planeta. Y eso en Severus Snape es decir mucho.

- ¡Hola! – Lily se detiene justo delante de él, se recoloca el pelo detrás de la oreja izquierda en un gesto tan habitual en ella que Severus podría dibujarlo, si supiera dibujar, claro – Vengo casi corriendo. Alguien había colapsado la salida del aula de Transformaciones y he tenido que abrirme paso a empujones.

- No me puedo imaginar quiénes eran esos "alguien"

- Oh vamos, Sev... – Lily medio sonríe a su amigo y suspira echando a caminar. Severus la sigue de cerca, arrastrando la capa a su espalda.

- ¿Por qué no te sentaste conmigo en el Expreso? Creía que vendrías y al final tuve que ir con Lucius y los demás y... No es que me apeteciese demasiado.

- Bueno... – La chica baja la cabeza y se detiene, y cuando vuelve a levantarla, sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los oscuros, tan negros como la noche de su mejor amigo – Sabine y las chicas se enfadaron porque no les mandé ninguna carta en navidades prefirieron que no me sentase con ellas. Al final compartí el viaje con esa chica que comenta el Quidditch, Mary MacDonald, y estuvimos hablando un rato y compartiendo ranas de chocolate.

- ¿MacDonald? La gente dice que está loca, Lily.

- La gente dice muchas cosas, Severus. Creía que tú entre todo el mundo comprenderías que lo que dice la gente no siempre es verdad.

- ¿Pero la has visto? Siempre grita, e interrumpe en clase y ese ridículo corte de pelo despreocupado...

- ¿Seguro que hablamos de Mary? – Ríe la pelirroja.

Severus por el contrario esboza una mueca de desagrado y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Lily piensa que el Slytherin hace ese gesto demasiado a menudo, que tal vez podría llamarse "el gesto de Severus", claro que entonces le quitaría el puesto a la forma en la que Snape arruga la nariz cuando algo no le gusta, la posición de sus rodillas cuando se siente cohibido por algo. Normalmente por _ellos. _A Lily le gusta Severus, le gusta la forma en la que simplemente pronunciando su nombre parece que entona una balada triste, un vinilo que emitió los sonidos más bellos en algún momento y que después dejó de hacerlo, un violín al que le falta su cuarta cuerda. Porque a Lily le gusta Severus y de la misma forma que él desea por encima de todo la felicidad de la joven pelirroja, la niña no busca otra cosa que la felicidad de su amigo; y a veces, Lily Evans desearía ser esa cuarta cuerda que consiguiese que la melodía se afinase, que el vinilo volviese a dar vueltas en el gramófono o que la balada volviese a sonreír, pero con Severus es complicado. Con Severus es tan complicado como no mancharte de barro una tarde de lluvia en el campo; pero Lily es positiva y piensa que igual que esa lluvia es la que hace que el barro ensucie sus zapatillas, también es el agua la que las limpia. Y es por es razón, porque la música se compone, porque la lluvia existe, que Lily Evans estira el brazo y lo entrelaza con el codo de Snape con una sonrisa tan amplia que parece de ficción.

- ¡Te queda bien ese pelo, Sev!

- No mientas, sabes lo que le pasaba al niño ese del cuento muggle cuando mentía, ¿verdad?

- ¿Tú hablando de cosas muggles?

- ¿Qué pasa? – Snape se muerde el labio, casi con culpabilidad – No soy como ellos, Lily. Nunca seré como ellos.

- Lo sé, sé que nunca lo serás – la chica vuelve a sonreír – ¡pero eso no quita que te quede endiabladamente bien ese nuevo corte de pelo!

- Lily... – Severus siente como todo su pecho arde, y es que si tuviera que elegir una cosa de Lily Evans, más allá de esos ojos de vértigo por los que suspira cada hora, sin duda alguna sería la capacidad sobrehumana que tiene la chica para quitarle importancia a las cosas que realmente la tienen. Sabe que a ella no le gustan sus amigos, sabe que ella es consciente de que su amistad no es algo común entre esos muros, sabe incluso que si Lily dice que le queda bien el pelo es para demostrarle que no importa cuánto cambie o el aspecto que tenga, que ella siempre seguirá a su lado. Pero lo hace con tanta maestría, de una forma tan natural que incluso parece que en realidad sea verdad que no le importe.

- Sí... Podrías ponerte la raya en medio, ¡por cambiar! Siempre llevas la raya a un lado... – Continúa ella sin preocupación, colocándole un par de mechones a su amigo por la frente.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Remus "siempre llevo raya en medio" Lupin?

- ¡Severus!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Que no te metas con Remus!

- ¿Remus? – Snape frunce el ceño – ¿Desde cuándo es _Remus_?

- No lo sé, Severus... Remus Lupin no es como los _otros_. Lo sabes tú y lo sé yo.

- Lily, no deberías juntarte tanto con ellos.

- ¿Perdón? – La voz de la pelirroja suena peligrosa, tanto que Snape da un paso hacia atrás – ¡No paso tiempo con ellos! Disculpa si me los encuentro de vez en cuando en la Sala Común, ya le pediré al profesor Dumbledore que me cambie de casa y así dejaré de estar en peligro de que... No sé, ¡de que Sirius Black me gruña! – Al instante Lily se da cuenta de que no ha sido demasiado ingeniosa, pero en realidad no le importa. No le importa porque Severus no tiene ni idea de nada _yo no le echo en cara que sus amigos sean unos cretinos. Es más, ni siquiera estamos hablando de mis amigos porque Remus no es... No es mi amigo. _

- No he querido decir eso... – Snape vacila, estira el brazo con la intención de ponerlo en el hombro de su amiga, pero se arrepiente al instante – Perdóname, no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer o lo que no. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada... – Lily baja la mirada, entristecida – A veces creo que se juzga demasiado a la gente por su apariencia. Hay personas bellísimas en el exterior y que son monstruos por dentro y otros que por parecer diferentes les acribillan a insultos. No creo que sea justo para nadie.

- Bienvenida a las reglas del mundo.

- Pues si esas son las reglas por las que se rige el mundo estoy dispuesta a cambiarlas; las cambiaré por mí, por ti y por todo aquel que lo necesite.

Snape deja escapar una risa que podría hasta parecer alegre, sincera, de verdad y se aparta el pelo de la frente.

- Sigue siéndolo, Lily.

- ¿El qué?

- Tú misma.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor es posiblemente uno de los lugares favoritos de Lily, al menos cuando está vacía; cuando está llena es posiblemente uno de los lugares que menos le gustan. Puede que la mayor virtud de los Gryffindor sea la valentía, pero desde luego si Lily tuviera que elegir una característica más representativa sería lo ruidosos que pueden llegar a ser algunos, sin duda. Los dos asientos están ocupados; el de más a la derecha por una niña de primero con un libro casi más grande que ella y la segunda por dos chicos más mayores que buscan la boca del otro con avidez. Lily aparta la mirada avergonzada; los únicos besos a los que está acostumbrada son a los que están escritos en papel. Un grupo de chicos de cuarto se amontonan alrededor del tablón de anuncios y hablan tan alto que no es necesario prestar atención para saber que "McGonagall es una hija de una criatura no muy buena".

En ese momento se abre el retrato y aparecen dos figuras con el pelo agitado y aparentemente discutiendo.

- ¡Que no, MacDonald! Que no pienso dejarte ni oler mi Nimbus. Es mi última palabra.

- ¡Vamos, Potter! ¡Será sólo un vistazo! Quiero saber qué tipo de cera utilizas, ¿has cortado ya las puntas? Es importante que cortes las puntas y...

Mary MacDonald persigue a James Potter moviendo mucho los brazos y con los ojos brillantes; como un niño que se encuentra con Papá Noel en un centro comercial.

- ¡MERLÍN! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – El chico sube un par de escalones hacia el dormitorio de los chicos y después se gira con sonrisa pícara – Y peínate un poco.

- Pero...

Mary se queda quieta, con los brazos cruzados, pero aún sonríe cuando la risa del chico se escucha escaleras arriba, unida a un "Sirius tengo que..."

- ¿No le has escuchado, MacDonald? ¿Por qué no intentas acercarte a un chico que esté a tu altura? No sé... Ese de Hufflepuff que tiene una verruga en la nariz.

- Lingwood – Mary reconoce a la chica de pelo marrón. Sabine tiene los ojos pequeños y oscuros fijos en ella, con malicia... como siempre. Mary está acostumbrada a eso, está casi más acostumbrada que a su propio cuerpo, así que el hecho de que la _estúpida _de Sabine Lingwood esté ahí, de pie, mirándola como si fuese mejor que ella no le preocupa en absoluto –, creía que ya no te metías en los asuntos de los demás.

- Me has dado pena persiguiendo a Potter; soy buena persona y prefiero avisarte de que nunca se interesará en una chica como tú.

- Me interesa más su escoba, gracias.

Las risas de las dos chicas que están al lado de Sabine _creo que se llaman Sophie, Lucy... ¿no era Alice? _Llenan la sala y Mary tarda en darse cuenta de por qué. Suspira, decide no caer en ese juego infantil y con un gesto de desprecio les da la espalda para acercarse a la chimenea donde el fuego se ha ido apagando poco a poco en la última media hora.

- Lily, querida – Sabine se coloca el pelo hacia atrás _como siempre hace_ y sonríe ampliamente –, ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Ahora me habláis? – Lily abre la boca indignada, pero algo en su interior comienza a bailar un vals, un vals por no haber sido ella la que tuviera que dar el primer paso, un vals por no tener que volver a pasar un día en Hogwarts ella sola.

- Te echábamos de menos... – Sophie asiente con entusiasmo.

- Entendemos que no pudieras mandarnos las cartas – corrobora Lucy.

- Sí, a veces se me olvida que no todo el mundo puede tener acceso a una lechuza, ¡ya ves tú qué tontería! – Sabine le coloca una mano en el hombro. Ella es más alta, algo así como cinco centímetros, pero cinco centímetros que la convierten en la líder, en _ella, _en la que siempre tiene razón – Espero que me perdones... Que nos perdones.

- Yo... – Lily duda, sus ojos vuelan por la habitación y se encuentran con la espalda de Mary, que ahora charla animadamente con la niña de primero con el libro gigantesco, y recuerda lo que Sabine acaba de hacer "¿Por qué no intentas acercarte a un chico que esté a tu altura? No sé... Ese de Hufflepuff que tiene una verruga en la nariz" y se pregunta si realmente merece la pena perdonar _claro que merece la pena, no tengo más amigas, las necesito a ellas _– Claro, yo también os echaba de menos.

- ¡Pues claro! Somos amigas, ¿no?

- Sí, lo somos.

- ¡No te lo vas a creer, Lily! – Y no, Lily no se cree que la discusión haya terminado tan pronto; no se cree que después de los reproches, las acusaciones y un par de días tan sola que sentía que su sombra era la única compañía ahora todo se arregle con un "te echamos de menos" – Esta mañana Sirius Black se ha chocado conmigo al salir de clase y... – Lucy se sonroja – Y me ha dicho "perdona".

- Bueno – Sophie se lleva un dedo a la boca pensativa –, en realidad ha sonado algo así como un gruñido, pero seguro que era un perdón.

- Ah... – Lily no sabe qué tiene que hacer o decir _vaya, no es como si me importase que Sirius Black te haya dicho perdón, que probablemente no lo haya hecho porque no se habrá dado cuenta ni de que estabas ahí _– Eso es genial... ¿no?

- ¿Creéis que le gusto?

- Creo que se besó con Natalie Hawkins en Halloween, esa chica de Ravenclaw, ¿sabéis? – Sabine esboza esa mueca de "lo sé absolutamente todo" – Lo va diciendo por ahí como si fuera un mérito. Es evidente que la besó a ella porque se me adelantó a pedirle una cita.

- ¿Entonces se besaron de verdad? – Sophie parece decepcionada.

- Creo que sí... – Lucy asiente.

- Bueno, siempre podéis intentarlo otro día ¿no? – Lily intenta sonar convincente _¿qué hago? Se supone que a Lucy le gusta Sirius, pero a Sabine también, ¿a alguien no le gusta el estúpido de Black? A mí pero... _

- ¡Ni hablar! Si Sirius Black besó a Natalie es porque es un chico fácil, ahora me interesa James Potter.

- ¿J... James? – Repite Lily – ¿Cómo te puede gustar Potter?

- La cosa es cómo no te puede gustar a ti, Lily – Sabine frunce el ceño – Porque más vale que no me estés mintiendo. Si descubro que intentas fingir que no te gusta para luego robármelo entonces sí que no podremos ser amigas nunca más.

- ¡Claro que no me gusta! ¡Antes elegiría a Nick Casidecapitado!

- Cuánto te queda por aprender, niña...

- ¿Niña? – Lily cabecea y luego recuerda algo; se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una Rana de Chocolate – ¿Quieres?

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Ha visto qué hora es? Además, el chocolate engorda y... En fin, subo al dormitorio a prepararme para la cena. Quiero sentarme cerca de ellos – Sabine se da la vuelta y con un gesto de mano Lucy y Sophie se colocan a su lado –, ¿vienes, Lily?

- No, yo... Creo que tengo que acabar de leer algo.

- Como quieras.

Lily se deja caer sobre la pared; está cansada, cansada física y mentalmente, y es ese cansancio el que parece haberla sumido en una depresión constante desde que volvió al colegio. Se mira las manos, pequeñas y con alguna herida provocada por querer ayudar a su madre a preparar galletas esas navidades. _Todo sería más fácil si pudiera simplemente abrir un libro y charlar con los personajes, o bailar, o... sí, podría bailar. _Juguetea con el envoltorio de la rana que le acaban de rechazar y finalmente lo abre y deja escapar un "¡ah!" cuando el animal se le escapa entre los dedos y salta hasta la alfombra.

- Una pena, sólo saltan una vez – Mary la observa, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas – ¿ocurre algo?

- No... nada. – Lily arruga el cromo de "otra vez Albus Dumbledore" y lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

- ¿Segura? – La chica de pelo oscuro no parece muy convencida y se sienta a su lado, con pesadez, _se ha tenido que hacer daño._

- Mary, ¿es raro que no te gusten los chicos?

- ¿Raro? – Mary empieza a reírse – ¡Lo raro es que te guste esa panda de borregos! Y por si te quedaba alguna duda; no he cambiado de opinión respecto a hace unos minutos. Me sigue gustando más la escoba de James Potter que él.


	39. Chapter 78

**Caminando a destiempo**

La Sala Común de Gryffindor tiene tres puertas: la primera es el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que es usado por los estudiantes para acceder al interior; las otras dos señalan la entrada hacia los dormitorios de las chicas a la izquierda y los de los chicos a la derecha. Desde que Godric Gryffindor diseñó esa habitación siglos atrás la Sala Común es utilizada por los alumnos de su casa como sala de estudio, de entretenimiento, lugar perfecto para echar una cabezada, escenario de peleas e incluso pista de baile. Pero habitualmente no ejerce otra función que la de acoger a los alumnos cansados de las clases del día y brindarles la comodidad de unos sofás amplios de terciopelo rojo y una chimenea que se enciende sola cuando alguien tiene frío. No es lo único mágico en esa habitación: un pequeño cuenco de plata descansa sobre la mesa de madera clara y se llena de caramelos de colores siempre que alguien lo desea. El tablón de anuncios, decorado con una bufanda larguísima de tonos rojos y dorados cambia a su placer y puede mostrar desde los resultados de los exámenes a una útil receta para cocinar pavo asado con nueces. Todos los alumnos son sabedores de que bajo una de las tablas del suelo, exactamente en la décimo tercera empezando a contar desde la lámpara de pie que hay junto a la chimenea, hay escondida una caja de petardos de increíble tamaño y que se rumorea que pertenecieron al Doctor Filibuster. En realidad nadie sabe si es cierto, ni siquiera saben con seguridad si fue un Gryffindor o si tan siquiera existió, pero los petardos son una realidad y nadie en por lo menos cincuenta años los ha tocado.

La mañana del 6 de enero de 1973, James Potter y Sirius Black están sentados en uno de los cómodos sofás; el primero apoya los pies sobre la mesa y el segundo juguetea con la varita lanzando chispas al cielo de vez en cuando. Se aburren. Se aburren mucho. Es sábado y no tienen deberes que hacer, o bueno, al menos no tienen ganas de hacerlos. Remus ha madrugado tanto que ninguno de los dos ha visto su rubia cabellera en toda la mañana y a Peter parece habérselo tragado la tierra; así que los dos amigos, después de levantarse, gritar un rato porque Sirius no encontraba su camisa y aseguraba que James se la había escondido porque "no quieres que sea más elegante que tú, hortera, que eres un hortera", acicalarse en le baño, volver a pelearse otra vez porque James aseguraba que Sirius tenía una cana, bajar a desayunar, discutir por qué tarta estaba más rica: la de chocolate, como aseguraba James o la de crema, como rebatía Sirius, volver a la Sala Común y fastidiar a unos niños de primero se encuentran en uno de esos momentos en lo que sus jóvenes cabezas son incapaces de encontrar diversión en nada.

James juega con le hebilla de su pantalón y después estira la camiseta de manga corta de color rojo oscuro con un hipogrifo estampado en ella hasta casi cubrirse las rodillas.

- Si yo fuera Remus ahora te diría "no hagas eso que se te estirará la camiseta" - Murmura Sirius esbozando una sonrisa.

- Por eso lo hago ahora, porque si me ve igual se pega diez días persiguiéndome por los pasillos dándome razones por las que no debo hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes qué diablos está haciendo? Igual se le han comido los gusanos de la biblioteca.

- O igual se los ha comido él.

- Eres tan tonto que no sé si reírme o llorar, Jimmy

James se encoge de hombros y se estira dejando escapar un quejido que retumba en toda la habitación y provoca una larga mirada en un grupo de chicas de tercero que cuchichean en bajo sentadas en la alfombra. El chico les guiña un ojo y después se levanta.

- Necesito hacer algo o me moriré.

- Muérete y te transformas en fantasma y persigues las faldas de Lily Evans sin que se de cuenta.

- Puedo perseguir las faldas de Lily sin que se de cuenta y no por eso lo hago... - James se fija en que las chicas le siguen observando y que ahora le miran como si hubiera cometido un crimen, así que se dirige a ellas - ¿Qué?

- Nada... - La más alta lleva el pelo recogido en una alta coleta y la falda lo suficientemente arrugada como para que Sirius se fije - ¿Qué decías, Diana?

- Ah, sí, que hoy le compraré a mi hermana pequeña chocolate de fresa en Honeydukes; se lo mandaré por correo y espero que la lechuza no se lo coma...

- ¡Con lo bueno que está no estaría muy tranquila!

- ¡Con lo bueno que está no estaría muy tranquila! - Sirius la imita con tono agudo. Las niñas le fulminan con la mirada, las cuatro se cogen de la mano y suben las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - James se ríe demasiado alto.

- ¿Y por qué no hacerlo?

- Tío, ojala pudiéramos ir a Hogsmeade... Dicen que Honeydukes tiene unos dulces que podrían valer más que todos los galeones del mundo...

- Pensé en falsificar la firma a principio de curso, pero luego pensé que no tendría ningún sentido, ¿no? McGonagall sabe perfectamente quiénes somos.

- Por desgracia... - James se lleva la mano a la barbilla – Claro que... Podrías ligarte a McGonagall y entonces igual hacía la vista gorda.

- O podrías ligarte tú al Fraile Gordo que te pega más.

- No es mi tipo.

- Si ni siquiera sabes qué es tu tipo – Sirius adopta su pose de "soy mejor que todos vosotros", que se traduce en una mano metida en el bolsillo y el brazo contrario cayendo de forma inerte -, que yo recuerde lo más cerca que has estado de una mujer es cuando tu madre se despidió de ti en la estación con un beso.

- Mi madre no se despidió de mí con un beso.

- Sí lo hizo.

- Calla.

- Si quieres te beso yo, Jimmy, ¿quieres que te bese? ¿Quieres que sea tu primer beso? ¿Quieres, Jimmy?

- Me voy a buscar a Remus – gruñe el chico malhumorado -, a lo mejor él no actúa como un niño de tres años.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Remus?

- Ir a por chocolate; a la habitación con chocolate.

- Pero espérame, idiota...

Los dos salen por el hueco del retrato, James a la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y Sirius detrás, tocándole de vez en cuando en el hombro y susurrando "que es broma, que siempre es broma" y añadiendo después "¿pero seguro que no quieres que te de un buen beso?"

Los corredores están prácticamente vacíos a excepción de grupos de alumnos de primer curso y segundo que aprovechan el fin de semana para descansar, alejar su mente de las clases y disfrutar de sus recientes regalos de Navidad. Sirius está seguro de que no hay ningún alumno de los cursos superiores que tenga la desgracia de tener que quedarse en el castillo en vez de ir a Hogsmeade; no concibe unos padres que se puedan negar a firmar la autorización, _quiero decir, no puede haber padres peores que los míos en el mundo._

Del mismo modo, la entrada a la Biblioteca está completamente desierta y la bibliotecaria Pince bosteza con cansancio tras su escritorio. Los dos chicos entran, buscando con la mirada a su amigo, y la mujer alza en ese momento la cabeza y abre la boca para protestar.

- Que no venimos a molestar... - Se queja James antes de que ella pueda decir nada.

- Más os vale.

James busca a través de las estanterías una cabellera pelirroja, tal vez pueda usar la oportunidad para entablar una conversación con Lily; _¿qué podría preguntarle? Seguro que su color favorito es el rojo. Tiene que ser el rojo. O el verde. Diablos, seguro que es el verde... Si se mira en el espejo todos los días y ve esos ojos como para que no le guste el verde _pero la niña no parece encontrarse allí.

- Mira, cabezón, ahí está Remus. - Susurra Sirius en su oído.

- ¿Por qué me llamas cabezón?

- Porque tienes la cabeza muy grande, no sé, ya sabes... Cabeza, cabezón...

- ¿Peter? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - Sirius empuja un par de mesas y se acerca a sus amigos. James mira preocupado a la bibliotecaria que levanta un dedo amenazador.

- Estudiar con... Estudiar con Remus.

Remus está sentado en _su _sitio, con la nariz metida en un viejo y polvoriento volumen de Historia de la Magia. Sus ojos claros se mueven con rapidez sobre las líneas y sus labios se tuercen en esa mueca que todos conocen ya como "estoy aprendiendo". Pero no es él quien les llama la atención a los chicos sino la persona que ocupa la silla de al lado.

- ¡Mientes! - James se pone las manos en las caderas y echa un vistazo alrededor – No sé a quién pretendes engañar con esa basura de mentira, no sé con quién te crees que hablas, Peter y... Oh... Ya veo...

Los dos recién llegados se vuelven para seguir la mirada apurada de Peter, que va directamente a una chica de pelo oscuro sentada en una de las mesas contiguas. Es de primer curso, viste con un grueso jersey de color azul oscuro que hace juego con sus ojos grandes del mismo color y despiertos, adornados con unas pestañas tan largas que podrían mover el aire. La niña lee un libro y sonríe de vez en cuando, dejando entrever unos dientes blancos y perfectos. James no aparta los ojos de ella durante más de diez segundos y al final la chica levanta la cabeza y se sonroja hasta la raíz del pelo. El chico de gafas levanta la mano y saluda animadamente.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡No la saludes!...

- ¿Por qué no? - James sigue dándole la espalda a sus amigos y ahora le guiña un ojo a... - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Su nombre es Emma Miracle; es Hufflepuff – murmura Remus -, suele estar siempre aquí.

- ¿Y te gusta, Peter? - James se apoya en la mesa y mira a su amigo con expresión triste.

- Es guapa – gruñe Sirius -. Es una cría pero es guapa.

- ¿Cría? - Remus no puede evitar reírse – Se me había olvidado que cumpliste los treinta hace unos meses, ¿verdad?

- Callate, Remus.

- ¿Pero te gusta o no?

- ¡Que no me gusta! Simplemente creo que es... Es guapa... y lista y...

- Le gusta. - Tose Remus volviendo a su lectura.

- ¿Le decimos algo? - Pregunta James. Sus manos se mueven nerviosas, deseoso de pasar a la acción.

- No... No... No le puedes decir nada porque... Porque yo no le gusto.

- ¡No digas chorradas, Peter! Seguro que puedes gustarle, quiero decir, ¡Sirius le gusta a la gente! Y tú eres mejor que Sirius.

La mano de Sirius se dispara contra la cabeza de James que lo único que hace es reírse.

- James, es mejor que le dejes en paz, cada cual que haga lo que quiera. - Interviene Remus.

- Está bien... - El Gryffindor se da por vencido, pero aún lanza una última mirada a Emma quien le sonríe a través de las páginas de su libro con timidez _vaya, qué ojos tan bonitos tiene... _- ¿Qué hemos venido a hacer aquí, Sirius?

- Después de confesarme tu amor por el Fraile Gordo querías buscar a estos dos para ir a la sala del chocolate.

- ¿A la sala del chocolate? ¿A plena luz del día? - Remus no puede creer lo que está escuchando - ¿Estáis locos? Nos pillarán.

- Chocolate, Remus; es chocolate.

- Mucho chocolate – añade Peter -, mucho mucho chocolate.

- ¡Grandes cantidades de chocolate! - Casi grita Sirius.

- ¡Merlín! - El chico da un golpe en la mesa, se levanta y deja el libro en la estantería más cercana _les odio, les odio tanto que no se puede ni expresar con palabras, _después se coloca la bolsa en el hombro, deja la silla paralela a la mesa y echa a andar hacia la entrada – Pero sólo porque es chocolate.

Recorren el pasillo y bajan las escaleras hasta alcanzar el tercer piso. Cualquier otro día, realizar esa tarea hubiera sido imposible, pero justo un sábado, con Filch lejos y los ojos de la Señora Norris fuera de su alcance, corretear hasta la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta no supone ningún reto para los cuatro. Peter se apoya en la esquina y mira a izquierda y derecha al mismo tiempo que James saca la capa y cubre a sus otros dos amigos con ella.

- ¿Dónde estáis? - Peter tantea en el aire desorientado y finalmente el brazo de Sirius se agarra a su mano y tira de él para hacerle invisible.

- Siempre me ha dado mal rollo la estatua esta - Comenta James mientras estira el brazo y le da un toque a la chepa de la estatua de forma familiar - ¿Esta mujer existiría de verdad?

- Claro... Y su alma sigue dentro. - Ironiza Remus.

- ¿En serio?

- No, claro que no.

- A veces no te entiendo Remus, pareces el tonto de los cuatro.

- Eso – Sirius interviene -, y todos sabemos que ese puesto lo tiene James.

- Lo que tú digas, Black, pero yo soy el guapo del grupo también, así que no sé en qué puesto te deja eso.

Discuten mientras recorren el estrecho pasillo, iluminados por las varitas de Peter y Remus, el primero situado al final de la fila y el segundo el primero. Durante el trayecto James les quita la capa y la guarda bajo el brazo, para poder avanzar más rápido; en realidad tienen la seguridad de que allí no les encontrará nadie. Al fin y al cabo es su secreto. De los cuatro. Y probablemente nunca jamás nadie sepa de él a no ser que ellos lo permitan. El único sonido que se escucha es el de sus pies repiquetear sobre la piedra; Remus, James, Sirius y Peter podrán ser considerados como una sola persona, como los cuatro alumnos más unidos que jamás vivirán o vivieron allí, pero al mismo tiempo, del mismo modo que sus pisadas son tan diferentes como el negro del blanco; sus personalidades no podrían ser más opuestas.

Remus suele caminar erguido y atento, nunca demasiado rápido. De vez en cuando, resbala o tropieza, pero se incorpora rápidamente y con facilidad, como si nada hubiese pasado, y prosigue en su marcha. James, sin embargo, no apoya completamente las plantas de los pies, es más, se podría decir que si no fuera por su torpeza, su forma de caminar sería tan grácil que se compararía a la de un animal acostumbrado a esquivar a sus presas y sortear árboles. No hace ruido, es sigiloso y suele llevar las manos en los bolsillos, únicamente sacándolas para despeinarse o pasarle el brazo por los hombros a Sirius.

El propio Sirius acostumbra a dejar los brazos muertos a ambos lados y sus piernas se arquean en forma de u invertida. Sirius no es grácil como su mejor amigo, al contrario, Sirius es salvaje, brusco, capaz de empujar a alguien que no le deja pasar o de pisotear el suelo con tanta fuerza que molestaría a los más quisquillosos.

Peter, por el contrario, prefiere moverse de forma casi fantasmal; con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha, es una sombra, lento, calmado pero al mismo tiempo atento a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor para sincronizarse con él.

Cuando finalmente llegan y Remus les detiene con la mano, estrechando los ojos, James vuelve a cubrirles con la capa, se colocan más juntos y se deslizan con cuidado por la pequeña trampilla que les lleva al lugar de sus sueños.

El primero en darse cuenta de que algo no es como siempre es Remus, al fin y al cabo es el que va primero, y de entre los cuatro, presume de ser el que mejor oído tiene. Son voces, son ruidos, pasos y risas; es decir, personas. Remus piensa que tiene sentido; si la sala de chocolate se encuentra en un lugar alejado del castillo, puede haber gente viviendo cerca, y durante las noches duermen, pero a lo largo del día es normal que se propaguen sonidos a través de la madera. O eso espera.

Cuando empuja la trampilla con la mano tiene que pedirle ayuda a Sirius, que suspira y hace fuerza, y así, uno tras otro, consiguen subir hasta la habitación.

Está iluminada; los candelabros que habitualmente permanecen apagados emiten luces de colorines, unos se decantan por el azul, otros por el amarillo y uno más grande brilla en un intenso magenta. Las cajas parecen incluso más grandes que en la penumbra; llenas de chocolates y dulces de todo tipo y con los que todo niño se atrevería a soñar. No se quitan la capa, y ninguno se atreve a ser el primero en alcanzar alguno de esos dulces; la razón siguen siendo las voces.

Observan las escaleras en silencio, esas escaleras que nunca antes se han atrevido a subir y que por alguna razón ahora mismo les atraen de manera sobrehumana. Sirius tose en bajo y le da un suave codazo a Remus.

- Va, tío, sube ahí y echa un vistazo.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?

- Porque… Porque sí.

- ¡Ni de broma!

Discuten, pelean, alzan la voz y luego se arrepienten; Peter decide coger una pequeña piruleta de color morado y se la mete en la boca. Y entre el sonido de su saliva, los chicos agudizan el oído para poder tener un poco de idea de qué es lo que ocurre sobre sus cabezas. "yo quiero uno de esos", "¡me encanta este chocolate!", "Kate, ¡mira esto, mira esto!"

Remus, Sirius, James y Peter se miran, con los ojos entrecerrados en expresión de sospecha y finalmente es James el que toma la iniciativa.

- Vale, Sirius y Peter os quedáis bajo la trampilla y Remus y yo subimos ahí arriba.

- ¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo? –Se queja Lupin con expresión cansada.

- No protestes, Remus. –James le coge de la manga y con mirada de circunstancias le indica con la cabeza que camine primero y Sirius y Peter se dejan caer por el hueco en silencio.

Remus se agarra a la barandilla e intenta que sus pies no hagan crujir la madera; James detrás de él hace lo mismo y siente cómo el corazón se le va a salir del pecho ¿_y si es una reunión de ladrones de dulces? Oh, dios, ¿y si son traficantes y trafican con nosotros? _Conforme van subiendo las voces se hacen más intensas y las risas más numerosas; finalmente, los dos se quedan en pie delante de la puerta y vacilan, incapaces de saber si estarán tomando la decisión correcta o no.

- Abre. – susurra James en el oído de su amigo.

- Pero se darán cuenta de que la puerta se ha abierto sola. – protesta Remus.

- Bueno, puede ser el aire.

- Ya claro… El aire. – murmura Remus nada convencido. Le tiembla la mano, sabe que incluso le suda, pero traga saliva y se recuerda a sí mismo que algo como eso no es nada comparado con lo que tiene que lidiar una vez al mes; así que con el pecho henchido de valentía gira el pomo y la luz les ciega a ambos.


	40. Chapter 79

_**Nota de las autoras:**__ ¡Hola, chicos!: _

_No solemos hacer esto pero… Ya sois 200 personas las que habéis marcado como favorita esta historia en Potterfics y otros muchos en Fanfiction y por lo tanto creemos que os merecéis que os digamos unas cuantas cosas._

_Tenemos que decir que no tenemos palabras para explicar la forma en la que esto se ha convertido en algo tan grande; nosotras comenzamos el proyecto de Here Comes the Marauders un día de aburrimiento en el que simplemente pensamos que el mundo necesitaba que alguien tratase de entender toda la historia de los que son nuestros personajes favoritos de la saga de J.K. Rowling, pero en ningún momento pensamos que tanta gente dedicaría su tiempo a leernos. Esto era impensable. Hace días que encontramos comentarios de personas hablando del fic por Twitter, por blogs y otras redes sociales y… ¡y qué decir! Ver cómo el trabajo de dos personas se convierte en el entretenimiento de muchos nos provoca una satisfacción que es imposible de explicar. Gracias a vuestros comentarios en Twitter estamos encontrando a gente que lee el fic, lo que nos permite conocer bien el tipo de personas que nos están leyendo y dedicarnos más duramente a esto. Cada vez que leemos un comentario, una recomendación o simplemente sube un favorito, las fuerzas y las ganas de continuar con esto se hacen más grandes. Es por eso que siempre os invitamos a comentar, a decirnos lo que os gusta y lo que no, porque al fin y al cabo, ni Peter, ni James, ni Remus ni Sirius son nuestros; nos pertenecen a todos y somos nosotros los que tenemos que ir dándoles forma. Pensad que vosotros formáis parte de esto tanto como nosotras, porque si no tuviéramos vuestro apoyo de ninguna manera continuaríamos escribiendo._

_El verano acaba de comenzar, tenemos mucho tiempo libre y demasiadas ganas para continuar, así que esperamos que poco a poco haya capítulos con más frecuencia y que sean del agrado de todo el mundo._

_Y como siempre decimos: disfrutad con la lectura y hasta pronto._

**Algo compartido**

La habitación que se esconde tras la puerta se desdibuja en un rayo de luz brillante y cegador que lo difumina todo. Por unos segundos, es imposible ver nada; después, la estancia comienza a recuperar nitidez poco a poco. Se vislumbran cientos de colores, todos distintos y vivos, en miles de formas y tamaños. Y el olor: el olor es dulce e intenso y se desliza por debajo de la nariz, llenando los pulmones y empapando la garganta de fresa, naranja, limón, chocolate y menta. De un lado a otro se pasean decenas de jóvenes, ataviados con túnicas de Hogwarts y charlando animadamente entre ellos. Una chica Ravenclaw guarda entre sus brazos una gigantesca bolsa de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, y otro estudiante, más mayor, de Gryffindor, trata de alcanzar sin éxito una caja de droobles que descansa en una de las estanterías más altas, de madera barnizada de color verdoso. Pero a decir verdad, es casi imposible prestar atención a la multitud que deambula por aquel mágico lugar; pronto, la vista se desvía en todas las direcciones y los ojos vagan tras pirulíes mágicos de tonalidades azules, rojas, verdes y violetas que, según dice el envoltorio, nunca se terminan, ratones de helado que hacen chirriar los dientes o chicles cuyo sabor cambia de forma aleatoria cada media hora. Estantes y mostradores recogen la mayor cantidad de tabletas de chocolate que se haya visto jamás, y el papel de celofán dorado que las envuelve las hace parecer aún más deliciosas y tentadoras. James piensa que no puede soportarlo un segundo más, y se dispone a dar un paso hacia delante; pero cuando la suela de su zapatilla está a punto de colisionar con el suelo de madera, la sala se desvanece bajo sus pies, y comienza a caer al vacío […]

Son las ocho y cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mañana y James Potter dormita profundamente sobre la rodilla de Sirius, que ocupa la cama de al lado, a pocos centímetros de la suya propia. Nadie tiene ni idea de cómo ha llegado hasta allí, pero es bien sabido que James es dado a moverse y enredarse entre las sábanas cada noche, y casi no supone una sorpresa para el joven Black cuando, después de un sueño largo pero intranquilo, amanece encontrándose a su mejor amigo en su propia cama, con el pelo revuelto y las gafas aún puestas, reposando en precario equilibrio sobre su nariz. Los primeros diez minutos, aquella visión le resulta casi divertida; James está allí, inconsciente y sonriendo bobaliconamente de vez en cuando sin darse cuenta, _soñando con que Lily le regala unos calcetines usados o algo así, _y él contempla un enorme abanico de jugarretas y posibilidades para interrumpir su descanso. No obstante, después de más de media hora y varios intentos fallidos de molestarle _la próxima vez tengo que pensar algo mejor que hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, maldita sea, _la presencia tan cercana del chico está comenzando a hacerse molesta. Cuando Remus y Peter terminan de vestirse y salen del baño, Sirius ha perdido ya completamente la paciencia.

— Tío, estás babeándome encima, James — brama, al tiempo que trata de quitarse a este último de encima propinándole un fuerte codazo.

James se despierta súbitamente y se incorpora, sobresaltado y desconcertado, tomando tanto impulso que resbala sobre el borde de la cama de Sirius y cae al suelo con un golpe seco. A duras penas se recoloca las gafas y escucha la risa ahogada de Remus y Peter, y las carcajadas graves y estruendosas de Sirius de forma distante, como un eco. Poco a poco recupera la conciencia y se frota los ojos, levantándose y volviéndose a sentar esta vez sobre su propio colchón con una mezcla de pereza y frustración apagada.

Ya han pasado cuatro días, pero sigue sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquella visión que encontraron casi de casualidad, mientras acudían, como de costumbre, a "el sitio de los chocolates", su lugar secreto. Sirius y Peter no parecen haberle dado tanta importancia; pero, al fin y al cabo, ellos dos no vieron lo mismo que él. Remus sí lo hizo, _pero Remus nunca le da demasiada importancia a nada. _Su mente, sin embargo, sigue vagando por aquel lugar de vez en cuando, embriagándose de sabores dulces y curiosidad; James no sabe cuánto tiempo será capaz de resistir sin volver allí, pero si algo es seguro es que desde luego, no será mucho.

— ¿Utilizas mi pierna de almohada durante media noche y ahora te vas así, sin darme un beso ni nada, Jimmy?

— Déjame en paz. — gruñe éste, y comienza a vestirse con desgana.

— Chicos… — interviene Remus - Supongo que esto os sorprenderá, no es como si fuese algo habitual… Pero veréis, llegamos tarde a desayunar.

Sirius y James le fulminan con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? — suspira él. — ¿Qué mosca os ha picado?

— Nada — murmuran ambos al mismo tiempo.

— Bueno, vale, pues yo me voy… — contesta Remus, al tiempo que se dispone a salir de la habitación, seguido por Peter, que todavía tiene sueño y no está prestando demasiada atención a la conversación.

— No, espera — interrumpe James mientras termina de colocarse la zapatilla derecha y se levanta de la cama de un salto, y Remus se detiene y le mira casi con ternura — Voy con vosotros.

Sirius pronto les pierde de vista, y tras unos minutos decide, de mala gana, seguirles. Desciende las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor solo, malhumorado sin ningún motivo aparente, y se encamina hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando alcanza a sus tres amigos, éstos están ya a punto de sentarse en su sitio habitual de la mesa, y Peter extiende el brazo para alcanzar un bollo de chocolate recién hecho de una de las bandejas doradas. Sirius se sienta a su lado. Mientras tanto, Remus comienza a prepararse un café con leche y rebusca entre su mochila un pergamino pulcramente atado y lo extiende, revisando por última vez su redacción para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras que tienen que entregar ese mismo día a última hora. James, sin embargo, no come ni dice nada; simplemente se revuelve la parte trasera del pelo, distraídamente, y mira al infinito.

— Oye, tú — Sirius llama a James, que le mira de reojo, pero apenas se inmuta — ¡Vale ya! No te aguanto así un segundo más. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

— ¿¡Que qué me pasa!? — exclama, visiblemente enfadado — ¡¿Qué os pasa a vosotros?! Encontramos aquello… Aquella cosa… ¿Y os da igual? ¿No queréis ir a investigarlo ni un poco? Sois una desgracia de amigos… No sé qué he hecho yo para merecer esto… Seguro que si me… Si me atacase un dragón o algo así, os daría igual.

— Pero que tampoco es para tanto, Jimmy… Solo que… No sé.

— ¿Que no es para tanto? Tú qué sabes, si no lo viste…

— Pero tú siempre exageras, tío.

— Yo no… ¡Agh! ¡Díselo tú, Remus! ¡Tú lo viste!

— Yo… — el chico rubio se sobresalta, alarmado por haber sido introducido en la discusión. — Bueno… James no exagera, quiero decir… Era un sitio muy… ¿Bonito? Y eso, pero… Pero no podemos ir otra vez. Nos pillarían, y…

— ¡¿Pero es que no lo entendéis?! ¡Había gente allí! ¡Alumnos! Demonios… Eso significa que… Que alguien conoce un sitio del castillo que nosotros no. Es más, ¡seguro que lo sabe todo el mundo menos nosotros! ¿Y qué hacemos? ¡Quedarnos aquí como si nada!

— Tío, pero tranquilo… Ya averiguaremos…

— ¡No! No me da la gana, ¿me escuchas, Black? No me da la maldita gana, demonios. No va a haber un solo rincón de este castillo que no conozca. Ni uno solo. Lo juro por… Lily. ¡Lo juro por Lily! - dice esta última frase en voz más baja, sin querer arriesgarse a que la aludida lo escuche. Los tres chicos le miran, sorprendidos, como si acabase de decir algo extremadamente serio, y solo Peter se atreve a contestar.

— Pero James… — titubea, sin estar muy seguro de cómo convencerle de que ir a aquel sitio no es buena idea — Podemos preguntar a alguien o…

— ¿Preguntar? — la simple idea parece ofender a James — Mira… Desisto. Me voy. Me voy a contárselo a la loca de Macdonald o al chico de Ravenclaw de las cejas gruesas que se come los mocos, que seguro que me hacen más caso que vosotros. ¡Es más, incluso Snape me haría más caso! ¡Snape!

Se levanta de la mesa y sale del comedor, ante la mirada atónita de Remus, Peter y Sirius.

— No entiendo qué diantres le pasa a este tío - gruñe Sirius, enfadado — ese golpe contra el suelo que se ha dado esta mañana le ha sentado mal de veras.

— Tranquilo, Sirius… — Remus le coloca una mano en el hombro y le extiende una tostada untada con mantequilla con la que le queda libre — ya se le pasará, no te preocupes. Come algo

— Pfero efque — Sirius habla con la boca llena y mastica casi con rabia. Después, da un largo trago a su copa de zumo de calabaza y continúa — es que James nunca se enfada. ¿Por qué está cabreado conmigo, tío?

— No creo que esté enfadado contigo, Sirius… — Peter se encoge de hombros — Creo que… Está enfadado consigo mismo y como tú… Bueno, como tú eres con quien más tiempo pasa pues… Lo paga contigo. Porque eres su amigo. Eso tendría sentido, ¿no?

— Bah. Vamos a clase, venga.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? — pregunta Remus, sorprendido.

— Que vamos ya a clase. ¡Daos prisa! No tengo todo el día

.

Mary camina rápido por los pasillos, en dirección a la clase de Historia de la Magia. Es todavía temprano; apenas las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, y la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts están apurando aún el último sorbo de su vaso de leche con chocolate o zumo de calabaza en el desayuno. Ella, sin embargo, no suele tener hambre por la mañana; es por eso que ha preferido dirigirse a clase directamente, cuando los corredores del castillo están aún vacíos, y puede vagar por ellos a sus anchas, con el eco de sus propias pisadas sobre el mármol antiguo persiguiendo y acompañándola a la vez. Mary sabe, al igual que otros tantos descubrieron antes que ella, que aquel castillo es mágico; no el tipo de magia que se hace con varitas, encantamientos y pociones, sino otra cosa, algo más fuerte que solo puede encontrarse en aquel lugar. Hogwarts se nutre del poder de sus cientos de habitantes, y de aquellos que lo habitaron antes que éstos: es por eso que le gusta caminar por allí, en silencio, respirando hondo, llenando los pulmones de siglos de magia y fantasía. A veces, y aunque nunca lo reconocería ante nadie, le gustaría tener alguien más con quien pasear por allí. Desde su llegada al castillo ha observado, incluso entablado conversación con algunos de los magos y brujas de su curso, pero ninguno de ellos le ha parecido… diferente. No parece encajar en ninguno de los grupos de amigos formados por los niños de su casa. No es que le importe, claro. _No necesito a nadie más. _Pero a veces le gustaría saber si el resto de personas con las que convive también son capaces de sentirlo: el cosquilleo en las manos, la nuca y la punta de la nariz, el nudo en el estómago y la sensación de calidez al cruzarse con una puerta que aparece y desaparece cada Martes, cada vez que las bandejas de oro del Gran Comedor se rellenan solas o el profesor Flitwick reordena todos los pupitres de la habitación, esparcidos en todas las direcciones después de una práctica complicada, con un simple chasquido de dedos. Esa sensación de encontrarse ante algo enorme, gigantesco e inconmesurable, y querer empapar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo con ello, teniendo la certeza de que jamás lo encontrarás de nuevo en algún lugar que no sea aquel. Piensa en su hermano mayor, Magnus, que acabó sus estudios en Hogwarts años atrás. _Sí, seguro que él lo entendería._

Cuando llega, empuja la puerta del aula despacio, y le reciben pupitres y sillas vacíos. En realidad, Mary no está acostumbrada a llegar temprano a los sitios, sino más bien lo contrario. Así que no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella excepción: toma asiento en uno de los pupitres de la fila de en medio y cruza los brazos sobre la mesa. Pronto empieza a morderse las uñas distraídamente, y a juguetear con los mechones de pelo negro que caen, desordenados, sobre la frente. No obstante, un fuerte golpe la saca de su ensimismamiento.

James Potter entra en la habitación: abre la puerta de madera propinándole un fuerte puntapié y lanza sus cosas sobre el pupitre contiguo al de Mary. Ella no es muy buena entendiendo las emociones ajenas, pero James está visiblemente cabreado, _no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta. _Decide que es mejor no decir nada, pero el chico, que se recoloca las gafas y se revuelve el pelo mientras se gira hacia ella, no parece tener los mismos planes.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí, MacDonald? — pregunta. Mary no sabe distinguir si tiene interés real, o simplemente se está burlando de ella.

— Disfrutar del silencio, hasta que has llegado y lo has estropeado todo…

— Bah. Silencio… ¿Quién quiere silencio? — James se sienta en la esquina del pupitre, con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos, Potter?

— Bah. ¿Y a ti que más te da?

— Oye, eres tú el que ha venido a molestar…

— Yo nunca molesto.

— En el mundo al revés, supongo.

— Bah.

— ¿Bah? ¿Cómo que bah?

— Bah sin más, MacDonald. Déjame en paz. Por Merlín, eres pesadísima.

— ¡Pero si has sido tú el que…!

James se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Mary. Esta vuelve a cruzar los brazos sobre el pupitre, frunciendo el ceño. Permanecen así hasta que el resto de alumnos llegan al aula y ocupan la mayoría de los pupitres a su alrededor. James no alcanza a ver a ninguno de sus amigos, pero trata de no prestar demasiada atención. _No, no quiero que piensen que estoy dándole importancia al tema. _Se concentra en mirar a la pizarra, que el profesor Binns pronto atraviesa sin esfuerzo. Unos segundos antes de que la clase de comienzo, Remus, James y Peter entran por la puerta, a toda prisa.

— ¿Qué leches te pasa, Jimmy?

— Nada — James le sonríe a Sirius y después pasa un brazo sobre la desprevenida Mary, que no tiene tiempo de resistirse. — Aquí estoy, divirtiéndome con mi amiga MacDonald. ¿Tú te diviertes, Sirius? ¿O es que no sabes?

— Vete al cuerno.

El joven Black se desplaza hacia el otro extremo del aula, y toma asiento al lado de Peter, no sin cierta resignación. Remus, mientras tanto, permanece de pie unos instantes, un tanto desconcertado, y cuando la lección comienza no tiene otro remedio que escoger un pupitre rápidamente. Cuando James quiere darse cuenta, éste se encuentra sentado en el pupitre contiguo al de Lily Evans.

- Pero qué demonios haces, Remus… — murmura para sí mismo. O eso cree: James no tiene en cuenta que su tono de voz habitual es más elevado de lo que el resto de la gente considera normal, así que lo que para él es "susurrar" o "hablar para sí mismo", para el resto del mundo suele significar que habla en un tono de voz normal y perfectamente audible en al menos un metro a la redonda. Lily le escucha; por supuesto, Remus también, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Mary, sin embargo, se muestra visiblemente contrariada.

— Oye, tú, Potter, ¿qué pasa con Lily? - pregunta, casi gruñe.

— ¿Y a ti qué?

— A mí nada. Dímelo.

— Y tú qué sabes.

— ¡Te lo veo en los ojos! ¡Te pasa algo con ella! Si tienes algo en contra de Lily, yo tendría que…

— ¡No! No, quiero decir, no tengo nada en contra de… Solo que… No, nada, en serio, déjalo, ¿por qué iba a contártelo? Eres una entrometida.

— ¡Así que te gusta! Uf, menos mal que te gusta…Pensaba que ibas a decir algo malo de ella, y tendría que haber… - aparta la mirada, distraída, como si estuviese esforzándose por buscar en algún rincón de su mente algún tipo de tortura o castigo realizable y acorde con la situación — haberte… tirado al Lago Negro, sí, eso.

— ¡No! A mi-mi… No… N-no me… — las mejillas de James comienzan a arder, y éste intenta ocultar con las manos el color rojo encendido del que comienzan a teñirse rápidamente — ¡Déjame! ¿Al Lago? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? Patético.

— Bueno. Está bien que te guste — Mary continúa hablando, ignorando la reacción del chico, que ha escondido la cabeza entre los brazos y simula no oírla — Bueno… Yo no sé de chicas. Pero… Pero está bien, ¿no? Lily es guapa. Tiene… No sé, unos ojos bonitos. Y grandes. Y su cuello… Es bonito. Tiene un cuello bonito. Como… Para ponerse collares. Creo que me pondría muchos collares si tuviese el cuello de Lily… No sé si a los chicos os gustan esas cosas…

— ¿Te has fijado? — James se sobresalta, y mira a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos — En el cuello.

— ¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡No me he fijado… quiero decir… no!

— Y por qué te fijas en Lily, ¿eh, MacDonald? - Sonríe pícaramente, y esta vez es Mary la que se sonroja. James se revuelve el pelo, satisfecho de haber tomado el control de la situación.

— ¡No me fijo en ella! ¡No me fijo en nadie! No sé qué te has creído…

— Bueno, bueno, MacDonald… — se acerca un poco a su oído, y habla, esta vez sí en un tono lo suficientemente leve como para que nadie más lo escuche — Parece ser que ahora conozco tu punto débil…

— Estás exagerando. Eres un estúpido, James Potter. Déjame en paz.

— Hm.

Se quedan en silencio. Durante un momento tan solo se escucha la profunda voz del señor Binns, que suena lejana, como un eco, y un par de risitas ahogadas femeninas procedentes del final de la clase. Mary se resuelve en su asiento, incómoda.

— Oye.

— ¿Qué te pasa, MacDonald?

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Qué hay de malo en que me fije en ella?

— Hm.

— ¿Hm? ¿Hm qué? Por Merlín, eres idiota…

— Hm, solo hm.

Callan, de nuevo. Mary suspira, busca un trozo de pergamino en su mochila, pluma y tintero y comienza a garabatear en una esquina, con expresión ausente. James sigue la fina línea negra con los ojos, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Finalmente habla.

— Que…Tú solo quieres ser su amiga, ¿no? Eso está bien.

— Yo… No sé. Es solo que… — dirige una rápida mirada a Sabine, Lucy y Sophie, las amigas de Lily, sentadas en varios pupitres a su derecha, no lo suficientemente indiscreta como para ser percibida por ellas, pero que James de algún modo comprende a la perfección.

— Creo que te entiendo — James se estira y bosteza antes de continuar y, sin necesidad de verlo, puede sentir la mirada de desaprobación de Remus por lo que él llama "mala educación" — Son… Son estúpidas, qué demonios.

— No me gusta juzgar a la gente, de verdad que no, pero ellas… No sé por qué te he dicho esto. Se lo contarás a todo el mundo.

— Bah — James arruga y arranca la esquina del pergamino que Mary estaba usando hace tan solo unos minutos, formando una pequeña bola de papel — Qué te apuestas a que le acierto a la cabeza hueca.

— ¿Cuál de las tres? — sonríe la chica, y se aparta el flequillo oscuro de la frente. James ríe.

— Nunca reconoceré que me ha hecho gracia.

— Acabas de hacerlo, idiota.

— Déjame — El joven Potter guiña un ojo y sujeta el pequeño proyectil entre los dedos índice y pulgar, tratando de apuntar con mayor precisión, y después dispara, golpeando de lleno a Sabine en la parte trasera de la cabeza. — ¡Já!

El impacto alarma a Sabine. Ésta se lleva la mano a la nuca y se gira en dirección hacia donde ambos están sentados. James y Mary, por su parte, aguantan la risa a duras penas, y tratan de fingir su mejor cara de apasionado interés sobre la clase.

— Bueno. — Mary arranca dos pedacitos de pergamino de la hoja — No ha estado nada mal, pero…

Su tiro es más rápido, certero, James habría jurado que casi al azar. Las dos bolas de papel impactan directamente contra Sophie y, de nuevo, Sabine. Las risas son mayores esta vez; y mucho menor la capacidad de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado cuando las niñas miran en dirección a ellos dos. James susurra "pero cómo has hecho eso…" y, sin ninguna intención de dejarse vencer, arruga el resto del pergamino en una gran esfera y se dispone a efectuar un último lanzamiento, justo en el momento en el que la clase se da por finalizada. El revuelo formado por los alumnos recogiendo sus pertenencias y levantándose de los pupitres rápidamente para acudir a la siguiente lección suena a victoria para Mary.

— No pasa nada, puedes intentarlo otra… ¿Qué? — La chica de pelo negro comienza, con tono triunfal, una frase que nunca llega a terminar. James se incorpora sobre la pequeña mesa de madera, atrayendo las miradas de muchos de los Gryffindor a su alrededor. Y tal y como ella temía, lanza su última munición, que persigue el mismo objetivo que la anterior.

— ¡James Potter! — chilla Sabine Lingwood, con los ojos brillando de ira — ¡Pienso decírselo a…!

— ¡CORRE!

James salta de la mesa, agarra a Mary de la mano y ambos huyen de la habitación, esquivando con gran habilidad a estudiantes de todas las casas y cursos que transitan los corredores despreocupadamente y se sobresaltan cuando los dos chicos de cabello color azabache les sortean y rápidamente les dejan atrás, girando a la derecha en la primera esquina y luego a la izquierda, con toda la velocidad que sus propios pies les permiten y guiándose el uno al otro sin necesidad de palabras o gestos. Finalmente van a parar a un aula que parece vacía desde hace mucho tiempo: James es el primero en entrar, y espera a que Mary pase para cerrar la puerta y desplomarse sobre el suelo, exhausto y con la respiración entrecortada. Ella se tumba en el suelo unos centímetros más allá de él.

— ¡Eres idiota! — jadea Mary — ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

— No lo sé — consigue pronunciar James, entrecortadamente, mientras respira largas bocanadas de aire — Pero tú también eres idiota. Me has seguido.

— Porque me has agarrado… — Mary tose, como si se ahogase, y después emite una sonora carcajada — Está bien… ¡Ha sido divertido! Ojalá pudiera volver a ver su cara cuando la bola le ha golpeado…

— Va a chivarse a McGonagall, seguro, pero, ¡ah!, qué más da. Ha valido la pena.

— Sí… Pero deberíamos volver a… — ella iba a decir "a clase", pero un profundo rugido del estómago de su compañero la interrumpe, y de repente recuerda algo; comienza a rebuscar entre las cosas que, desordenadas, llenan su mochila, y encuentra una tableta de chocolate al fondo de ésta. Se la extiende a James — ¿Tienes hambre? Yo tengo muchísima, ¡no he desayunado!

— Ahora que lo dices… — observa a Mary partir la tableta en dos, ofrecerle una de las mitades y comenzar a mordisquear la suya nerviosamente. Él decide dar un mordisco también, _irme sin comer nada no ha sido buena idea. _El chocolate se deshace rápidamente al contacto con su lengua, y el sabor le resulta extrañamente familiar — Oye… ¿De dónde has sacado este chocolate?

— Hmmm — se encoge de hombros — siempre me lo envían desde casa. Mi hermano empezó a traerlo cuando estaba en Hogwarts… Nos acostumbramos a comerlo, así que cuando acabó los estudios siguió comprándolo de vez en cuando. Es de Honeydukes, una tienda de aquí al lado, en Hogsmeade, ya sabes…

— ¿¡Qué!? — James se incorpora, sorprendido, y mira a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo como todas las pequeñas piezas del rompecabezas que le atormenta desde hace unos días encajan poco a poco. Ella le mira, desconcertada — Dios mío, Mary, ¡eres fantástica! Agh, cómo he podido ser tan tonto… Te debo una… ¡Por Merlín!

Aquel día, Mary buscaba compañía y James necesitaba una respuesta. Ambos la encontraron, aunque, por supuesto, no fue en la forma que esperaban. Y de algún modo, casi fruto del azar y las casualidades, lograron hacer de sus necesidades algo compartido.


	41. Chapter 80

**Érase una vez**

Las últimas semanas de Enero se mantienen gélidas como los primeros días de invierno; y las habituales ventiscas, que aquel año se habían hecho esperar más que de costumbre, no tardan en arreciar. La nieve comienza a hacer aparición en los terrenos del castillo con avidez, como si llevase mucho tiempo esperando para hacer suyo cada rincón y cada esquina y recubrirlo todo de un grueso manto de escarcha albina que resplandece bajo el sol de la tarde, transformando por completo el ya de por sí idílico paisaje escocés. A Remus le gusta la nieve, de la misma forma que le gustan el viento y las tormentas. Le permiten embriagarse de aquella melancolía distante, la tristeza dulce del repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia en los cristales, el olor a tierra mojada y el calor huidizo bajo las mantas. Al resto de alumnos no parece entusiasmarles tanto el clima desfavorable como a él, o al menos no de la misma forma, así que atesora sus sentimientos como algo distinto, un secreto entre él y la niebla. Piensa en ello mientras camina por los pasillos, sólo acompañado por el sonido del viento afilado que silba en los rincones. Se dirige, como es habitual, a la biblioteca, caminando con pesar después de un día particularmente duro. Es día dieciséis de Enero y Sirius y James tienen entrenamientos casi diarios hasta el próximo partido de quidditch, que tendrá lugar en aproximadamente un mes. El último ni siquiera les ha dirigido la palabra a ninguno de los tres en toda la mañana, por motivos que si bien Remus intuye, no comprende. Peter, por su parte, se reúne con el club de Gobstones los lunes, miércoles e incluso algunos jueves, lo que deja a Remus demasiado tiempo solo, incluso más del que a primera vista le hubiese gustado estar.

El gran portón de madera de la sala de estudio de Hogwarts le aguarda allí, cerrado, e incluso antes de atravesarlo Remus sabe a ciencia cierta que Lily ya se encuentra allí. Se recoloca las mangas del largo y grueso jersey grisáceo y la bufanda de lana con los colores de Gryffindor: a escasos dos días de la luna llena, hay multitud de cicatrices que no quiere que nadie vea. Después, avanza, con el paso firme y un pequeño nudo en el estómago que se deshace poco a poco en la calidez de la mirada de color verde brillante que le observa sin mirarle desde la esquina de la estancia. No hay apenas nadie más allí, y Lily se ha sentado en el asiento contiguo al que él ocupa habitualmente, la intersección entre dos estanterías de libros sobre encantamientos no verbales y transformaciones de objetos inanimados. También ha sido ella quien le ha propuesto estudiar juntos aquella tarde en la clase de Historia de la Magia, cuando él mismo no se atrevía a sugerirlo. Cuando se acerca más, la observa sin que ella sea consciente de ello: lleva el pelo suelto cayendo sobre los hombros en una especie de desorden organizado, con dos mechones más largos y gruesos enmarcando el rostro y resbalando sobre la piel pálida de la frente, y los puños de la camisa colocados en perfecto y estático equilibrio sobre las delicadas y finas muñecas que sostienen la pluma, escribiendo rápido pero sin un solo error con letra precisa y curvada. _Curvada a la derecha._ Un escalofrío extraño le recorre la nuca y los antebrazos sin motivo aparente y en aquel momento, mientras desplaza la silla para tomar asiento con pulso tembloroso, Remus hubiera pagado cualquier precio para poder ser un poco menos inteligente y un poco más valiente.

— Hola — consigue pronunciar, tras un esfuerzo titánico y al tiempo que deja sus cosas sobre la mesa —Perdona, espero que no lleves mucho rato…

— No — interrumpe Lily, con una sonrisa amplia pero tímida — No, no te preocupes…

Aquella tarde, Lily y Remus estudiaron.

Remus sacó de su mochila su ejemplar de Mil Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos y descubrió, muy a su pesar, que algunas de las páginas se habían doblado durante el transporte. Maldijo en voz baja "¡relámpagos!" y se apresuró a tratar de alisarlas con el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha. Lily rió en voz baja y él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, notando como los nervios y la tensión desaparecían en cada carcajada. Juntos, lograron terminar todos los deberes y trabajos en menos de una hora que pasó rápido y, antes de que tuvieran tiempo a darse cuenta, se encontraban vagando entre las estanterías de la sección de "novela muggle", husmeando entre tomos y volúmenes de distintos tamaños y colores con las cubiertas desgastadas del uso. Remus recomendó a Lily _Los Miserables_, de Victor Hugo, y la niña cogió el pesado volumen con mirada brillante y, sin mostrar ni un ápice de preocupación por su larga extensión, como el joven hombre lobo temía, prometió comenzar a leerlo esa misma noche. Encontraron, en una de las estanterías más altas, un antiguo ejemplar encuadernado en terciopelo verde y con la portada decorada con adornos en hilo dorado, una recopilación de cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm. Vuelven a su rincón y Lily pasa las páginas, rápida pero cuidadosamente, hasta encontrar la historia que busca:_Rapunzel_. Después, extiende el libro hacia Remus, y él entiende, de algún modo, lo que ella le pide que haga: comienza a leer en voz baja, de forma que nadie más pueda oírles, pero Lily pueda hacerlo sin problemas. Ella no lo sabe, pero pronto se acostumbrará a aquello; encontrará especialmente reconfortante escuchar la voz rasgada de Remus recitando cualquier cosa: poesía, la novela que esté leyendo en ese momento o simplemente repitiendo los apuntes del próximo examen que se avecine. Y pensará frecuentemente que hay algo distinto en Remus, en la forma en la que pronuncia el final de cada palabra y sus labios se deslizan sobre la siguiente que es más mágico que todas las cosas fantásticas que se ven cada día entre los muros del castillo. Cruza los brazos sobre la mesa y apoya la cabeza en ellos, notando como poco a poco los párpados se tornan más y más pesados y le invade el sueño, y lucha por mantenerlos abiertos sin dejar de escucharle. Remus termina de leer y Lily se despereza, como si acabase de despertar de una siesta muy larga, y éste sonríe con pesar.

— Creo que te he aburrido un poco… — inquiere — Perdona, Lily. Siempre me pasa, cuando le leo a la gente… La última vez James y…

— No, no, ¡no! — se apresura a interrumpir Lily — Me ha gustado mucho… Es uno de mis cuentos favoritos. Ha sido perfecto, Remus. No se por qué…

— No hace falta que te excuses… Ha sido mi culpa, creo que me he emocionado…

— No, de verdad, te juro que…

— Tranquila, Lily, de verdad.

— ¡Remus! — exclama ella, con un tono de voz más alto de lo que debería; pero de todos modos, la biblioteca está casi desierta, así que nadie parece molestarse — ¿Me… prometes una cosa?

— Cl-claro — titubea — ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Volverás a leerme algún día?

Remus esboza una sonrisa tímida y ambos se miran durante un segundo. Y sellan aquella promesa sin palabras.

Después Lily echó un rápido vistazo su reloj de muñeca y descubrió que las horas habían pasado más rápido de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. A las ocho de la tarde ambos decidieron que era un buen momento para volver a la Sala Común antes de la cena y comienzan a recoger sus pertenencias. Justo antes de marchar, Lily saca un pequeño libro con cubiertas negras de cartón y se lo entrega a Remus.

— Es Frankenstein. — aclara. — Supongo que ya lo habrás leído, pero si no, creo que te gustará. Para mí es especial.

— Yo… Muchas gracias, Lily. Lo leeré en cuanto pueda.

— Siempre había querido tener a alguien con quien comentar los libros que leo, ¿sabes? A Tuney no le gusta leer, y Sev lee a veces las cosas que le presto, pero a veces creo que ni siquiera las entiende, no como yo... — suspira — A veces creo que me lo tomo demasiado en serio.

— ¿Demasiado en serio? — pregunta Remus, extrañado.

— Como si…

— Como si fuera real — pronuncian los dos a la vez, y dejan escapar una media sonrisa.

— ¿A ti también te pasa? — pregunta Lily.

— Casi siempre… En realidad, sí, siempre. Ellos… — se refiere a "ellos", a James, Sirius y Peter, y aunque no lo aclara, la forma en la que pronuncia la palabra hace que no requiera ningún tipo de explicación — Me suelen decir que vivo en mi mundo, que siempre estoy "metido en tus libros, Remus" - imita el tono de voz de James - pero… No puedo evitarlo. Cuando una historia te llega dentro, es…

— Como si estuviese pasando de verdad, ¿verdad? Como si conocieses a los personajes, y cuando les pasa algo malo, te duele…

— Sí. Es… exactamente eso.

Caminan por los pasillos, charlando tranquilamente, como si de repente se conociesen de toda la vida. Remus mira por la ventana. Ya no nieva, y la noche parece haberse tornado incluso un tanto apacible; la luna brilla en lo alto del firmamento, pero no siente miedo. No en ese momento.

Cuando alcanzan el séptimo piso, Remus piensa que no puede retrasarlo más, y consigue reunir el valor para decir:

— Oye, Lily. Tu vinilo, el de… Bueno, aquella noche. Aún lo tengo. Supongo que quieres que te lo devuelva.

— ¡Ah! El vinilo… — Lily mira a la ventana, tal y como Remus hacía hace tan solo unos segundos, pensativa — No, en realidad, me gustaría que te lo quedases. Ojalá tuviese alguna forma más de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.

— Yo no hice nada…

— Sí, sí que lo hiciste, Remus, aunque no te dieses cuenta. Gracias.

— Respecto a aquel día… Espero que ya esté todo bien. ¿Puedo preguntar qué ocurría?

Lily duda durante unos segundos, hace una pausa, y después contesta.

— Sabine, Lucy y Sophie... Creo que se olvidaron de mí. Me sentí… sola. Creo que… Creo que me tomo demasiado en serio las cosas, Remus, ya te lo he dicho…

— Yo… Yo no creo que te tomes las cosas demasiado en serio, Lily.

Una vez atraviesan el retrato de la Sala Común, se despiden, separando su paso hacia diferentes direcciones. Lily, hacia la habitación de las chicas; Remus, hacia la de los chicos. Lily dice "hasta mañana" y no simplemente "adiós", y eso a él le basta.

Sube las escaleras hasta el dormitorio para encontrar a un aburrido Sirius, tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, en el hueco entre su cama y la de Remus, y a Peter sentado sobre el marco de la ventana.

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado, Remus? — gruñe el primero, al tiempo que se incorpora y trepa hasta su propio colchón — ¿Sabes cómo me he aburrido? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea?

— Estaba estudiando.

— ¿¡Estudiando?! Siempre estudiando. ¿Con quién? ¿Con una chica? Hueles a chica.

— Con… Con Lily.

— ¿¡Con Lily!? Con Lily Evans, ¿no? Lily la que es una chica.

— Sí, Sirius, juraría que Lily es un nombre femenino tanto aquí como en el resto del planeta…

— ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar! ¡Me has dejado aburrirme por culpa de una chica! Verás cómo se entere el gafotas… Bueno, no, que le den. Es estúpido.

— ¿James aún no…? — comienza a decir Remus, y la mirada de Sirius y la expresión triste de Peter desde el otro lado de la estancia le contestan antes de que termine de formular la pregunta.

— Tío, Remus, en serio, este chico… Este chico no está bien. De la cabeza, y eso. Puedo aguantar que mi mejor amigo sea torpe y esté ciego, pero, ¡diantres!, no puede estar loco, tío, eso no puede ser.

— Sirius… No está bien que digas eso de James.

— ¿Por qué? Es imbécil. Le odio.

— No le odias, y tú también tienes malos días.

— De hecho, casi siempre tienes malos días, Sirius. — añade Peter.

— Bueno, sí, vale, me he pasado con la princesita Potter, ¿y qué? Demonios, ni que vosotros nunca os enfadaseis…

Nadie contesta, pero cuando el reloj toca las nueve deciden espontáneamente que ya es hora de cenar. Mientras caminan hacia el vestíbulo, Sirius no puede dejar de pensar en algo.

_Remus nunca se enfada._

Cuando llegan al comedor, James ya está allí. Y, de forma contraria a lo que pudieran haberse imaginado, no está enfadado, ni siquiera un poco malhumorado; les mira, primero a Peter, luego a Remus y luego a Sirius, y sonríe ampliamente.

— Tengo cosas que contaros, chicos.


	42. Chapter 81

**Palabra de MacDonald**

Mary MacDonald se pasea por el corredor del cuarto piso; camina sola, como casi siempre, con únicamente la compañía de sus propios pensamientos y de su pluma favorita sujeta en la mano derecha. A Mary le gusta imaginar que los pasillos son pistas de carreras y por eso algunas veces se dedica a correr de arriba abajo ganándose las acusadoras miradas de sus compañeros. Es consciente de que para ellos es "la rara", "esa Mary MacDonald" o cosas peores que prefiere no saber. Mary no está loca, o al menos eso es lo que ella piensa, porque desde luego sabe que si estuviera loca, se habría dado cuenta de ello.

De hecho, Mary considera que no hay nadie en ese maldito castillo que tenga la menor idea de cómo es ella, pero tampoco tiene ningún tipo de intención en que lo comprendan.

Mary recibió la carta de Hogwarts pocos días después de su once cumpleaños; estaba sentada en el porche, saboreando un helado de pistacho, su favorito. A su lado, Magnus, su hermano mayor la hacía rabiar tratando de darle lametones al cucurucho. Mary adora dos cosas en el mundo: una es el Quidditch y la otra es su hermano. Magnus tiene siete años más que ella, y tal vez es por esa diferencia tan grande de edad que siempre se consideraron parte de la misma cara de un galeón. Ese día caluroso, la carta llegó atada a la pata de una lechuza de color negro intenso que se posó sobre las rodillas del chico y ululó con entusiasmo por haber realizado bien la tarea requerida. Ninguno de los dos hermanos tardó más de un segundo en saber quién mandaba el mensaje y lo que suponía.

Para cuando la noticia llegó a manos de los señores MacDonald, ésta estaba lo suficientemente manchada de helado como para que se quedase pegada a las manos. La señora MacDonald es muggle; maestra en un colegio de educación infantil y el señor MacDonald nació con tanta sangre mágica en las venas que desde que levantó un palmo del suelo decidió que consagraría su vida a trabajar con la mayor magia que poseen los magos: volar.

Que el señor MacDonald trabajase en una empresa de fabricación de escobas hizo que tanto Magnus primero, como Mary después volcasen su infancia en aprender absolutamente todo sobre el deporte más famoso del mundo de los magos. Magnus se empleó a fondo y después se esforzó en transmitirle esa información a su hermana pequeña; Mary se sentaba en sus rodillas, abría mucho sus ojos castaños y escuchaba, con bastante más atención de la que prestaría a nada en su vida, cómo el chico, de pelo oscuro y sonrisa amable le explicaba todas y cada una de las técnicas de juego del Quidditch o las partes de una escoba.

Así que cuando Mary fue aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nadie en la familia lo consideró una sorpresa. Mary cogió el teléfono, marcó con rapidez el número de teléfono del hermano de su madre, también poseedor del don de la magia, y explicó con pelos y señales lo emocionada que se encontraba por comenzar aquella aventura.

La "aventura" no resultó tan maravillosa como la niña pensó en un primer momento; Mary estaba acostumbrada a ser la sombra de Magnus, de ser su protegida, de no estar sola. Hogwarts le brindó la oportunidad de conocer a niñas y niños de su edad, con sus mismas cualidades y por lo tanto experiencias similares, pero desde el principio la chica sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón que de algún modo u otro tampoco encajaba bien en aquel lugar mágico.

Pasa al lado del grupo de Sabine Lingwood; sentadas en uno de los bancos del castillo, con las piernas cruzadas y deseosas de que alguien se fije en ellas. En cualquier otra ocasión a Mary le habría dado igual la presencia del grupo de idiotas; pero se sorprende a sí misma buscando a Lily Evans y sintiéndose triste por no encontrarla allí._Mejor que no esté con ellas, cualquier compañía es mejor que estas tres._

A Mary no le gusta prejuzgar a la gente; no le gusta por el simple hecho de que no le parece bien que la prejuzguen a ella. Sin embargo, con aquellas tres y en concreto con Sabine, cree que se puede permitir la excepción.

Las ignora, no presta atención cuando la miran, porque sabe de sobras que ellas quieren provocarla, como siempre hacen; y Mary es orgullosa, es tan orgullosa que los siete pasos contados, ni uno menos ni uno más, que da delante de ellas, los realiza de una forma tan elegante que bien podría pertenecer a la aristocracia.

En cuanto da la vuelta a la esquina recupera su postura habitual y arrastra los zapatos por el suelo, jugueteando con los puños de su jersey del uniforme. Anda perdida de nuevo en sus pensamientos que casi no se da cuenta cuando se golpea la nariz con alguien.

- ¡Ay! - Se queja la chica.

- ¡Camina con más cuidado!

No tiene que levantar la cabeza para saber de quién se trata, pero aún así lo hace, porque ella es desafiante y tiene que demostrarlo con una fiera mirada. James Potter se frota el hombro con mueca de protesta y sigue quejándose durante unos segundos más.

- Lo siento, ¿vale? - Dice ella finalmente.

- No me has hecho nada - en su expresión parece dibujarse lo contrario, pero aún así Mary no quiere discutir -, mira por donde vas, porque chocarse con alguien como yo es agradable, pero imagínate que soy ese tipo de sexto que se sigue comiendo los mocos.

- Eso es un rumor.

- Todo comienza siendo un rumor, Mary, pero se convierte en verdad cuando lo sabe mucha gente.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - Protesta la chica, al mismo tiempo que se da cuenta de que él la ha llamado por su nombre y no por el apellido.

- ¿Tú crees? - James estira el brazo y detiene a un grupo de chicos de primero de Ravenclaw - Tíos, tíos, no os lo vais a creer, pero acabo de ver a Severus Snape salir del baño de chicas… ¡Se estaba probando la falda del uniforme de las Slytherin!

- ¿En serio? - Ríe el más alto de todos - ¡Ya verás cuando se enteren en la Sala Común!

- ¿Usa ropa de chica? - Repite otro - ¡Increíble!

Mary observa como los chicos siguen hablando, en voz cada vez más alta sobre lo que les acaba de decir James y se sorprende a sí misma con la boca abierta. Finalmente consigue articular palabra.

- ¿LES HAS MENTIDO?

- He contado un rumor; puede que sea verdad… O puede que no - James se encoge de hombros - La verdad es que no sé si Snape se pone faldas de chica pero seguro que lo hace. Tiene cara de eso.

- Pero… Pero no puedes decir cosas que no son verdad y que un chico tenga esa reputación porque… - Mary es incapaz de pensar con claridad: una parte de ella se está riendo internamente y la quiere sepultar con toda sus fuerzas, y la otra tiene ganas de protestar - ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Black?

- Aunque parezca mentira… No sé si te lo vas a creer, pero Sirius y yo somos personas separadas - el chico se despeina el pelo y mira a izquierda y derecha -, a veces el pobre tiene que ir al baño y no es de mi agrado hacerle compañía.

- ¿Y qué haces?

- ¿No te enseñaron en casa que no hay que meterse en la vida de la gente?

- ¿Y a ti a no ser tan creído?

- Bueno, - James decide mirarla directamente; tienen prácticamente la misma altura, no se podría decir quién es más bajo o menos, y ambos mantienen una postura a la defensiva - tienes tres minutos para disfrutar de mi compañía hasta que acabe la clase de Encantamientos de los Slytherin.

- ¿Q… Qué? ¿Disfrutar de tu compañía? ¿Pero quién te crees que soy? - La chica estira el brazo y le coloca un dedo en el pecho al chico - ¿Por quién me tomas, Potter?

- ¿Por una chica? - Se encoge él de hombros - Muchas pagarían por hablar conmigo, siéntete afortunada de que te regale mi tiempo. De hecho creo que últimamente te dedico demasiado…

- Pero serás…

- ¿Te molesta mucho la chica esa que va con Lily? La de la cara estándar.

- ¿La de…? - Mary se lleva la mano al pecho y comienza a reírse a mandíbula batiente _de acuerdo, es un imbécil, pero esa descripción de Sabine es lo mejor que he escuchado en mi vida. Y la tonta de ella se cree que tiene posibilidades _- Bueno, son siempre así.

- Eres idiota y estás loca, pero no sé… - James vacila - Al menos tienes buen gusto en Quidditch, para ser una chica, digo… Así supongo que si te dicen algo malo pues…

- ¿Estás sugiriendo sacarme la cara?

- ¡No! - Exclama indignado - ¡Claro que no!

- Pensaba - sonríe Mary internamente -, eso habría destrozado tu reputación, Potter. Alguien como tú perdiendo el tiempo con gente rara…

- Oye, que soy amigo de Remus Lupin.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Rem… - Mary no llega a terminar la frase porque la puerta del aula de enfrente se abre y los alumnos comienzan a salir.

Le da tiempo a reconocer a un par de chicas; no sabe sus nombres, pero Mary nunca olvida una cara. En realidad para ella es sencillo recordar rostros, nombres, apellidos e incluso datos sobre las personas; al fin y al cabo aspira a vivir de eso: comentar los partidos de la Liga, comentar los mundiales y que su voz sea reconocida en cualquier rincón del mundo mágico. Sabe que es difícil, que probablemente no sea capaz de cumplir su sueño, pero para Mary toda cosa, toda aspiración, por complicada que sea, puede conseguirse si se invierte el tiempo y el esfuerzo necesarios. Por eso, a veces, por las noches, se abraza a la almohada, cierra los ojos con fuerza y se imagina sentada por encima de las cabezas de los aficionados y gritando los nombres de los deportistas más famosos. _Quién sabe, tal vez algún día el récord de conseguir la Snitch se bata y yo esté allí para anunciarlo. Puede que sea mi voz la que grite que "ha sido el partido más largo de la historia_" o miles de cosas más que todavía no se atreve a imaginar. Pero no puede seguir fijándose en nadie más porque James la empuja con suavidad contra el muro y la mira de una forma que parece decir "disimula"; y Mary le hace caso. Se pone a hablar animadamente, del mal tiempo que hace, de lo rico que estaba el pan esa mañana en el desayuno y lo estúpidos que son casi todos los alumnos de primero_yo no recuerdo que fuéramos así. _James no habla, simplemente la escucha con una sonrisa amplia y ojos brillantes. Mary no le conoce lo suficiente como para saberlo, de hecho ni se da cuenta, preocupada en su monólogo, pero es en ese momento, enero, a las cuatro y treinta minutos, pasando diecisiete segundos exactos de la media hora que James Potter decidió que Mary MacDonald era diferente.

Cuando la chica ve que el profesor Flitwick sale correteando entre los alumnos, y mira al chico con expresión interrogante. Él asiente y la coge de la manga, y solamente se para en seco cuando una figura oscura aparece ante ellos. Severus Snape los observa casi con miedo y da un traspié para darles la espalda. Mary nunca comprenderá muy bien qué ocurrió en ese momento, ni cómo diablos James fue capaz de sacar la varita con tanta velocidad y volverla a esconder bajo la manga.

- ¡Snape! - El chico de gafas se lleva la mano al pecho con aprensión - ¡Estás que ardes!

- ¿Qué dices, imbéc…? - Severus abre mucho los ojos, oscuros, adornados con profundas ojeras fruto del estudio intensivo y las pesadillas nocturnas. Comienza a gritar cuando el fuego sube a velocidad de espanto por su capa negra como la noche.

- ¡Merlín! - Chilla una niña justo a su lado.

Mary no puede unirse al pánico, porque James vuelve a tirar de ella y entra en la clase como alma que le lleva el diablo. Mira a izquierda y derecha y luego sus ojos se posan sobre el escritorio del profesor Flitwick. Mary observa desde la puerta, con quejidos a su espalda cómo el chico se coloca de rodillas y abre docenas de cajones, uno detrás de otro y soltando varios improperios de vez en cuando.

- Pero, ¿qué haces? - Mary se da cuenta de que Snape no ha conseguido apagar el fuego y que alguien está llamando al profesor Slughorn - ¡Va a venir alguien!

- Necesito un minuto más… - James se rasca la cabeza y la mira estrechando los ojos - ¡Sí! Vale, creo que ya lo tengo - levanta la varita de nuevo y susurra un hechizo que la chica no conoce, pero que provoca que el papel que sostiene entre las manos se duplique ¿_pero no se suponía que este tío era un idiota? _-, ¡Vámonos, MacDonald!

Salen corriendo al pasillo; en él el espectáculo no ha cambiado demasiado. Snape da patadas al suelo intentando que el fuego no se propague hacia su túnica, y justo en ese instante, el profesor Slughorn llega jadeante, con sus rechonchas piernas arqueadas y la varita en la mano, pidiendo de mil formas que los alumnos se aparten y le dejen paso. James y Mary no se quedan a ver cómo acaba el problema; se escabullen entre un grupo de mirones y la chica corre tras él, sintiendo cómo el corazón le late a mil por hora fruto del peligro a ser atrapada en medio de un problema como ese _y quién sabe si ser señalada como culpable. _Se sorprende, James apenas parece mirar por donde va, sus pies se mueven con demasiada familiaridad por el suelo que pisa, como si de alguna forma se supiera aquellos pasillos de memoria, como si fuera capaz de moverse en la oscuridad por ellos con tanta soltura como a plena luz del día. Pierde la cuenta de las vueltas que dan, de las miradas acusadoras que reciben, pero por alguna razón Mary se siente como cuando ella se dedica a hacer carreras, como cuando imagina ser un piloto de motos o coches, (deportes favoritos de su madre), pero ahora no está sola; James se ha unido al juego.

El chico abre la pesada puerta que da a los jardines y la sujeta para que ella pase primero; después sale al exterior dando un par de saltos y con sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué acaba de pasar? - Jadea Mary sentándose en la hierba, cansada, sintiéndose como si acabara de correr un maratón.

- A mí no me mires, Snape tiene tanto entusiasmo por la vida que se le ha quemado la capa.

- ¡Pero si lo has hecho tú!

- ¡Rumores!

- ¿Por qué siempre que me acerco a ti acabamos así?

- No sé, el destino supongo - Ríe él dejándose caer a su lado y observando el papel con atención - Maldición…

- ¿Qué es eso? - Mary estira el cuello y al instante se da cuenta de qué es lo que llama la atención de su compañero - ¡Es un examen!

- Casi - niega él con la cabeza -, es la estúpida prueba escrita que tenemos pasado mañana con Flitwick… ¿Por qué demonios tiene que hacernos algo así? ¿No tiene suficiente con los exámenes finales? Sirius me dijo que no sería capaz de encontrar el examen y tuve que aceptar el desafío.

- ¿Has montado todo ese espectáculo por una apuesta con Black? - Exclama ella horrorizada - ¡Podrían haberte pillado! Y castigado y…

- Pero no lo han hecho… Mira - señala la segunda pregunta -, esto es demasiado fácil… Creo que cambiaré las preguntas y se las daré mal a Sirius para que se estudie otra cosa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Harías eso?

- Claro, el muy idiota se lo creerá y luego suspenderá - se ríe James -, pero no se lo digas a nadie… Es más, si no se lo dices a nadie te puedes quedar con esta hoja. Sacarás una puntuación perfecta.

- Yo… - Mary se ve tentada de aceptar, pero en el último momento se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza - Se notaría un montón que he hecho algo para sacar buenas notas; me quedaré con mis resultados mediocres de siempre.

- ¡Di que sí! - James se guarda el papel en el bolsillo y se estira - No hay nada mejor que la mediocridad, MacDonald. Menos cuando hablamos de Quidditch, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, cuando hablamos de Quidditch hay que ser el mejor sin importar lo que ocurra. Es por eso que yo soy el mejor, ¿comprendes?

- Si no tuvieras tanto ego y mejorases tu técnica de vuelo, entonces a lo mejor Gryffindor tendría más oportunidades de ganar. - gruñe ella con frialdad.

- ¡Gryffindor ganó gracias a mí! - Protesta él indignado - ¿A qué te refieres con mejorar mi técnica?

- Lo tuyo es innato, Potter - explica ella -, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo haces pero verte volar me provoca lo mismo que ver volar a los más grandes. Eres bueno, demasiado bueno, cabría decir… Pero necesitas trabajar, necesitas táctica, necesitas preocuparte por el vuelo de los demás además de por el tuyo. Cuando veas más allá de tu nariz entonces serás un profesional de verdad.

- Para eso entreno, idiota, para mejorar y… ¡Y claro que veo más allá de mi nariz!

- ¡No es cierto! - Mary se cruza de brazos - Necesitas una buena paliza o en su lugar una cura de humildad para comenzar a ser bueno.

- ¿Y tú vas a darme la paliza?

Mary frunce el ceño, se pasa la lengua por los labios y sonríe con lo que podría ser cierta maldad; la chica hace un movimiento brusco y consigue en casi un segundo sujetar el brazo de James contra su espalda. El chico forcejea sin resultado y la mira por encima de las gafas.

- ¿Qué haces? Se supone que eres una chica. Las chicas no hacen eso.

- Soy Mary; Mary MacDonald - ella estira la mano que le queda libre en forma de saludo -, me gusta el Quidditch, el helado de pistacho y dormir hasta tarde, y tú eras…

James aprovecha el gesto de cortesía para empujar a la chica contra el suelo e inmovilizarla.

- Alguien a quien más te vale que no toques las narices, aunque también me conocen como James Potter.

- Oh, comprendo… - Mary gruñe intentando levantarse - ¿Querrás entonces, James Potter, que te ayude a ser mejor jugador?

- Depende… - Él permite que ella se levante - ¿Me prometes que harás de mí el mejor jugador de Quidditch que ha existido nunca?

- Palabra de MacDonald. - Mary se alisa la falda y se coloca las mangas del jersey.

- ¿Y por qué será que eso de "palabra de MacDonald" no me da demasiada seguridad?

- Porque a lo mejor no eres tan tonto como pareces.

Mary da una vuelta sobre sí misma y echa a correr, levantando la mano en un gesto de despedida, y James se queda en el suelo, sentado, con las piernas cruzadas; sonríe ampliamente _sí, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Sirius cuando le devuelvan un suspenso más grande que su casa._


	43. Chapter 82

**Árboles de nombre desconocido y gritos en la noche**

El 18 de enero de 1973 es el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor desde que acabaran las vacaciones de navidad. El tiempo es perfecto, al menos teniendo en cuenta que el colegio Hogwarts vive un invierno lo suficientemente frío como para que ninguno de sus alumnos se despegue en ningún momento de las largas bufandas de punto. El equipo de Gryffindor al completo permanece en pie, en una fila de uno, con las escobas sujetas firmemente entre las manos y esperando a que Jack, el capitán, haga acto de presencia. Pasan cinco minutos de la hora acordada y él suele ser estrictamente puntual, del mismo modo que les exige a ellos estar preparados a la hora exacta, ni un segundo más ni uno menos.

Sirius apoya la mejilla en el palo de su escoba y pierde la mirada en el campo; la hierba permanece de un verde intensísimo, pero la nieve ha empezado a cubrir la superficie con una pequeña capa que bien podría asemejarse más a la escarcha propia de una mañana gélida como en la que se encuentran. Gideon a su lado también cabecea, notablemente cansado y con pocas ganas de subirse a una escoba; lleva el pelo cuidadosamente peinado detrás de las orejas, pero como en cada entrenamiento, todos saben que acabará en una maraña de hebras rojizas onduladas. James por su parte charla animadamente con Noah Collins; la chica es cazadora, lleva el cabello rubio platino recogido en una alta coleta y sus ojos verdes oscuros son lo suficientemente bonitos como para que Sirius se haya fijado en ella. Noah cursa tercero; ella y Gideon son buenos amigos y casi siempre caminan juntos, a pesar de que la chica se lleva bastante bien con la otra cazadora: Martha.

Martha Simmons es más mayor, tiene dieciséis años y es tan alta que incluso es capaz de mirar a Jack directamente a los ojos. En ese momento, Martha bromea con Kirk, el tercer cazador del equipo, de piel oscura pelo rizado de igual color y de su misma edad.

- ¡Hola! – Jack aparece en ese momento, vestido con el chándal de entrenamiento del equipo: pantalones rojos sujetos a la cintura por una goma elástica y un cordón de color dorado, del mismo dorado que la sudadera que uniforma la parte de arriba, únicamente adornada por una línea horizontal de color granate intenso y el escudo de la Casa - ¿Estáis preparados?

- No, solamente llevamos esperando aquí un cuarto de hora. –Gruñe Sirius.

- Bueno es saberlo, Black – Jack sonríe -; fíjate, he conseguido que seas puntual en unos pocos meses.

Sirius va a abrir la boca para replicar pero Gideon le da un codazo y pone los ojos en blanco en un gesto que significa "cállate, pesado". Los siete se colocan sobre sus escobas y con una patada se elevan en el aire.

- Está bien… - Jack se coloca delante de los demás – Creo que todos sabemos qué fue lo que falló en el partido contra Slytherin.

- Yo os aseguro que no. – Fanfarronea James.

- Cállate, Potter – el capitán murmura un "siempre igual" y continúa -, está claro que nuestro punto débil son los pases: Noah, Martha y Kirk, tenéis que ser mucho más rápidos. El fallo está en la velocidad, no en la calidad de los pases. Así que hoy dedicaremos todo el entrenamiento a que os paséis la quaffle y yo ocuparé mi puesto.

- ¿Pero por qué tenemos que pasarnos nosotros la pelotita? – Gideon mueve su bate en el aire – Lo nuestro es golpear, pegar, zurrar… ¿Recuerdas, Jack?

- No soy imbécil, pero necesito que ayudéis a vuestros compañeros; ¿somos un equipo o no?

Se escucha un leve "sí, lo somos…" entre los presentes y da comienzo al entrenamiento. No tardan mucho en darse cuenta de que Jack tiene razón, que el problema básico de los cazadores es que sus movimientos son predecibles; tanto que Gideon y Sirius consiguen arrebatarle la quaffle a Martha y Kirt tres veces seguidas. James se encarga de cubrir a Noah, pero es incapaz de interponerse entre ella y el guardián porque, con sus propias palabras, "no puedo tratar así a una señorita". Después de varias tandas de gritos, quejas y muchos "esto es inútil, Jack", Sirius llega a una conclusión lógica.

- Si el problema está en que los pases son demasiado lentos… ¿No sería una buena solución utilizar más peso en los lanzamientos?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntan Gideon y Martha al mismo tiempo sin comprender. El resto del grupo parece igual de confuso.

- Sí, no sé… Cuando masticas carne dura te cuesta mucho; si te comes otra que está aún más dura te acostumbras a esa dificultad y, después, al volver a la carne anterior te parece que es más blanda. Si usamos balones más pesados que las quaffle para entrenar, entonces tal vez a la hora de usar las verdaderas quaffle tengáis más facilidad para hacer los pases.

Todos se quedan en silencio y vuelven la cabeza hacia Jack, que delante del poste más grande observa a Sirius como si le viese por primera vez.

- ¡Diablos! – Exclama al fin - ¡Es brillante! ¡Sí! Tienes razón… Podemos utilizar balones más pesados… Pero… ¿De dónde los sacamos?

- Los muggles utilizan unos balones que llaman "medicinales" – interviene Noah-, podríamos pedirle a McGonagall que nos trajese algunos. Seguro que ella lo consigue y si le explicamos el porqué entonces no pondrá ninguna pega.

- ¿Y pesan mucho? – Pregunta Gideon – ¿Pesan más que las quaffle?

- Sí, mucho más – explica la chica -, cuando era pequeña me golpearon con uno en la cabeza y creedme que dolió.

- ¡Perfecto! – Jack está tan emocionado que da una vuelta sobre la escoba – ¡Eres un genio, Noah!

- Pero… - Sirius abre la boca anonadado – Pero que la idea ha sido mía…

- Ya has tenido tu segundo de gloria – James pasa a su lado a gran velocidad y le da un golpe en el hombro -; ahora deja paso a los listos de verdad.

- Me juego mi cromo de Godric Gryffindor a que a ti no se te habría ocurrido lo del peso en tu vida, gafotas.

James no parece ofendido, al contrario, se ríe y vuela un poco más alto para luego volver a descender y continuar con el entrenamiento. No invierten demasiado tiempo; a la media hora todos están cansados y deseosos de volver a sus respectivas habitaciones, así que guardan las escobas no propias en el almacén de material, junto con la quaffle que han estado usando y se dividen en dos grupos: Martha y Noah por un lado y los chicos por el otro.

Los vestuarios están situados en la parte de atrás del campo de Quidditch; son usados tanto por los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor como por todos los demás: con varias taquillas con su nombre escrito y siete duchas, es el lugar perfecto para reposar después de un duro entrenamiento o un complicado partido.

Gideon y Sirius son los primeros en desvestirse y dejar que el agua caliente les recorra la espalda; los dos llevan el pelo largo, sin embargo, el del primero, indomable, es de un rojo intenso y el del segundo, mojado, se torna casi negro.

Cuando Jack se quita la sudadera y la camiseta es imposible no fijarse en él: es el más mayor, pero además tiene una gran corpulencia y su espalda, según dicen, es admirada por muchas de las chicas de su curso. Kirk hace lo mismo; también tiene brazos fuertes y piernas potentes. James es el último en quitarse la ropa, observa sus brazos, delgados y debiluchos _bueno, tampoco necesito mucha fuerza para atrapar la snitch _pero por otro lado se pregunta si realmente a las chicas lo que les gusta de los jugadores de Quidditch son sus cuerpos musculados y no el hecho de saber volar bien. Como James no tiene pelos en la lengua y es de firme creencia de que "lo que no se sabe se tiene que preguntar", no duda en abrir la boca.

- Jack, ¿tú les gustas a las chicas por tu cuerpo o porque juegas en el equipo?

- ¿Qué? – El chico no sabe si reír o no - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- No sé, tú le gustas a las chicas, ¿no?

- Bueno…

- Sí, es muy popular – Gideon escupe el agua que lleva en la boca -, el año pasado estuvo con esa chica de séptimo tan guapa… Melanie no sé qué más.

- Sois unos cotillas, ¿lo sabíais? – Se queja Jack – No sabía que Hogwarts era un criadero de rumores.

- ¿Entonces no es verdad? – Insiste James - ¿No has estado con Melanie?

- ¡Claro que sí, pero…!

- ¡Lo sabía! – Grita exultante Gideon – ¡Eres genial, tío!

- Merlín, me vas a sacar los colores… - Jack se sonroja y esconde la cabeza bajo el agua que cae de la ducha – Más os vale que no vayáis por ahí contando estas cosas porque…

- ¿Pero es por tus músculos o por jugar en el equipo?

- ¡Circe poderosa, James Potter! – Exclama el chico - ¿Qué demonios se está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos?

- No sé, no sé… - El joven de pelo desordenado les da la espalda – Era simple curiosidad. Curiosidad científica de esa que dicen.

- ¿Y ahora te gusta alguien? – Kirk se une a la conversación – Te pidió salir Jones la semana pasada y le dijiste que no… O eso ha llegado a mis oídos.

- No… Es posible que me guste alguien, pero no os pienso decir el nombre. Así que podéis desistir.

- ¡Qué aburrido eres, Jack!

Poco a poco van acabando y saliendo, y los últimos en recoger todo son James y Sirius. Este último se seca el pelo con la toalla y encadena una serie de protestas sobre si lo tiene demasiado largo para su comodidad o si debería mantenerlo así simplemente para seguir molestando a su señora madre. Finalmente, con el uniforme puesto, los dos salen por el pasillo que da directamente a uno de los corredores del castillo. Es casi la hora de la cena y los dos saben que sus amigos ya estarán allí, esperándoles o en el peor de los casos atiborrándose de comida a su salud.

Sin embargo, en el Gran Comedor únicamente encuentran a Peter, que con sonrisa amplia se alegra de poder ver a sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Dónde está Remus? – Pregunta Sirius casi antes de sentarse.

- Se marchó a mitad de tarde… - Explica Peter – Me dijo que se encontraba mal y la verdad es que digo yo que será cierto porque tenía la cara muy pálida… Parecía a punto de vomitar.

- Siempre está igual – James estira el brazo para coger una alita de pollo y darle un enorme bocado -: bebe zbumo de baranja que tiebe musas vitaminas… - traga - ¡Y las vitaminas le faltan a él!

- En realidad es lógico que se ponga malo cada dos por tres – dice Sirius -, cuando empieza el calor sigue durmiendo con cien mantas encima. Siempre va con la bufanda esa y ¿le habéis visto los brazos? Parece que se vaya a partir… ¡La solución es fácil! Algún día le cogeré y le enseñaré a comer bien… Mal acostumbrado es lo que está, ¿veis sus platos? Todo mierda verde. Así es normal que esté muriéndose semana sí semana también.

- Eso es cierto, ¿por qué come cosas verdes? – Se estremece James mientras bebe un sorbo de agua - ¡Las cosas verdes para los conejos!

- Igual simplemente le gusta la enfermera. – ríe Peter en voz alta. A sus dos amigos no les da tiempo a soltar un "Peter, te has pasado", "¿Ves? Eso ya no tiene gracia" o "Siempre igual, Peter" porque alguien se sienta con brusquedad al lado de James.

- Hola, chicos – Sabine Lingwood se coloca a una distancia que James considera "excesiva" y se pasa la lengua por los labios -, ¿qué tal?

- Ahora mal, hace un segundo bien. –Gruñe Sirius y James deja escapar una carcajada.

- Oh… - La chica duda - ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

Normalmente tanto James como Sirius están dispuestos a entablar conversación con cualquier chica que se les acerque, pero justo en ese momento, el segundo se encuentra demasiado entretenido con su plato de pato a la naranja _esto sabe como los ángeles esos por lo menos _y el segundo no puede evitar acordarse de su conversación con Mary y cómo esa chica "la de la cara estándar" se metió con ella días atrás; así que ninguno de los dos abre la boca.

- Muy bien, la verdad es que hoy he ganado dos partidos pero me he pringado en otro – Peter estira la palma de la mano en la que hay varias ampollas llenas de pus a punto de estallar - ¿ves?

- ¡Les preguntaba a ellos! – La chica se aparta con asqueada.

- Ah…

James y Sirius vuelven a reír al unísono y Peter se les une, hasta que finalmente Sabine se levanta con un soplido de resignación y vuelve a su asiento donde Lucy y Sophie la esperan impacientes. Lily, justo a su lado introduce un trozo de tomate natural en su boca y se limpia con una servilleta de color dorado.

- La miraría comer toda mi vida… - Susurra James.

- Cállate o llamo a la tía esa para que vuelva – protesta Sirius -, ¿quién es, por cierto?

- No sé, es esa chica que va con Lily… Que tiene nombre de árbol, ¿no? – Piensa en voz alta James.

- No, ¿eso no es una sabina? –Pregunta Peter atacando una tarta de melaza.

Ninguno de ellos lo sabe, únicamente coinciden en que Remus seguro que lo sabría; se atiborran de tarta, de unos bollos rellenos de crema que guardan con disimulo bajo la capa y después abandonan el comedor, con paso rápido. Se plantean ir a visitar a Remus a la enfermería, pero luego Peter les recuerda que al chico no le gusta que le molesten y que Remus enfadado, es peor que cualquiera de ellos de mal humor. De nuevo vuelven estar de acuerdo en eso, así que sin más dilación suben las escaleras con parsimonia hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

La Dama Gorda los mira con recelo cuando los tres se colocan delante de ella.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Bufa Sirius observando a la mujer vestida de rosa.

- Que sus intenciones nunca son buenas, eso me pasa – se queja ella-, algún día no los dejaré pasar…

- ¡Qué bien nos conoce! – James levanta el pulgar – Y ahora deje de hacernos perder el tiempo y… Plumas de hipogrifo.

- Espero con ansias el día que se le olvide la contraseña y…

- ¡Déjenos pasar! – Se queja Peter.

Todavía escuchando las protestas de la Dama Gorda atraviesan el retrato; la Sala Común está prácticamente vacía a excepción de varios alumnos mayores, así que suben las escaleras hacia los dormitorios sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces.

Una vez allí, uno tras otro se quitan la ropa: Peter abotona su camiseta del pijama, a rayas azules y blancas que le regalaron por navidad y se deshace de los calcetines, porque Peter Pettigrew no puede dormir con calcetines, no importa el frío que haga, él _necesita _no llevar calcetines para caer en un sueño profundo. Sirius por su parte se viste cuidadosamente pero deja la parte de arriba de su pijama abierta, dejando al descubierto el pecho del que poco a poco van desapareciendo las formas infantiles.

James se quita las zapatillas, los pantalones y el jersey y se queda en camisa y calzoncillos y los lanza por encima de si cabeza, después se tira con fuerza sobre su cama y se cubre la cara con la almohada.

La ausencia de Remus está latente en el ambiente; a pesar de que el muchacho es callado, los otros tres echan de menos sus silenciosos quejidos al vestirse y colocar la ropa del día siguiente en una esquina, cuidadosamente, en perfecto orden, ni un milímetro más a la izquierda ni un milímetro menos a la derecha.

- Son las nueve todavía – dice Sirius mirando el reloj de mesa de Remus, el cual descansa encima de su colchón -, ¿creéis que volverá esta noche?

- No creo, ¿no? – Musita James apartando la almohada y volviendo a la realidad – Por lo que dice Peter se encontraba muy mal.

- Pues más le vale a ese idiota estar bien para mañana por la mañana o tendré que prestar atención en Historia de la Magia y Merlín sabe que eso es tarea imposible.

- ¿Estás seguro que serías capaz de tomar apuntes tú solo? – James se pone en pie sobre la cama con cara de preocupación – Creía que no sabías ni cómo coger una pluma.

- Oye, Pettigrew – Sirius mira a Peter con una amplia sonrisa-, ¿cuántos galeones quieres a cambio de ayudarme a matar a Potter y enterrar su cuerpo en el Bosque Prohibido?

- Yo…

El chico de gafas se ríe y comienza a saltar, girando sobre sí mismo, al tiempo que evita que Sirius le agarre por la cintura y antes de que pueda impedírselo alguien intenta entonar la letra de una canción.

- _People need hope_ – canturrea mientras Sirius le da un codazo en el costado -, _people need loving, people need a fellow man!_

- ¿Qué demonios estás ladrando?

- _People need love to make a good living, people need faith and a helping hand…_ - James le esquiva y le da un golpe en la frente – ABBA, ¿no tienes cultura musical?

- ¡Merlín! – Sirius consigue tirarle contra la cama y se pone encima de él – Creía que eras mi mejor amigo, no mi mejor amiga.

- _La la la la, la la la la-la_ – insiste el chico -, no todos los grupos necesitan no ducharse en semanas para ser masculinos.

- ¡El único que no se ducha aquí eres tú!

- Por el olor de tus axilas más bien diría que eres tú el que…

- ¡Chicos! – Peter salta por encima de ellos, gatea y luego se encarama a la ventana - ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿El qué? – Gruñe Sirius al mismo tiempo que le tapa la boca a James con la mano y este empieza a patalear - ¿La luna? Sí, es preciosa, ¡vamos a escribir poemas! A ver si vuelve Remus y devuelve algo de masculinidad a este dormitorio…

- ¡No hablo de la luna! – Protesta Peter mientras asoma la cabeza por la ventana y deja que el frío invernal le golpee – Escuchad.

Y escuchan. Normalmente se dice que cada ser humano percibe la realidad de una forma distinta; que los ojos no captan los colores con la misma tonalidad, que los sonidos llegan a los oídos en distintas intensidades, y por supuesto no hay olor que no sea captado con mayor o menor agrado. Pero en ese momento, _ese sonido _provoca entre los tres chicos un sentimiento común que ninguno olvidará jamás. Los pelos de la nuca de James se erizan, casi al mismo tiempo que los del brazo de Sirius y los ojos de Peter no pueden apartarse de la oscuridad. Ellos no lo saben, en realidad en ese momento nadie se lo podría imaginar, pero ese sonido, ese grito angustioso de ayuda, ese aullido que bien podría hacer desvanecerse al más fuerte será la sintonía que marque sus pasos y que sentencie su futuro.

- ¿Qué es? – Murmura James en un tono tan débil que no es propio de él.

- Viene de allí – Sirius levanta el brazo, señala las pequeñas lucecitas que brillan en Hogsmeade y luego lo vuelve a pegar al cuerpo, temeroso de que algo pueda arrebatárselo -, ¿creéis que es…?

- La Casa de los Gritos. –Susurra Peter.

- ¿La qué? – James mira a su amigo del mismo modo que mira al profesor Binns durante las clases de Historia de la Magia.

- Merlín, Potter… - Sirius pone los ojos en blanco – La Casa de los Gritos está cerca de Hogsmeade ¿no has escuchado hablar de ella? Hace ya bastante tiempo que corre el rumor entre los alumnos de que está encantada; dicen que hay monstruos allí, fantasmas horribles, mucho peores que el Barón Sanguinario o cualquier bicho que haya en el Bosque Prohibido.

- Muchos la han mirado de lejos, desde el pueblo – explica Peter -, dicen que está cerrada, que no se escucha nada durante el día y que por la noche pueden escucharse sonidos de tortura. Dicen que alguien murió allí y su espíritu quedó atrapado e intenta escapar.

- ¿En serio? – James abre la boca sorprendido - ¿Y…? ¿Y por qué diablos no hemos ido a investigar eso? ¡Merlín! ¿Lo sabíais y no me lo habéis contado? ¿Y tú Remus no has sido capaz de…? – el chico se vuelve hacia la cama vacía y luego recuerda que su amigo pasa la noche en la enfermería – Tenemos que contárselo a Remus.

- Él ya sabe lo que es la Casa de los Gritos, imbécil – Sirius se aparta de la ventana y se tumba sobre su colchón con los brazos detrás de la cabeza -. Creo que eres el único idiota que no lo sabía.

- A mí no me apetece saber lo que hay – Peter se estremece y gatea de nuevo hacia su cama -, si es un misterio mejor que lo siga siendo.

James no se mueve; apoya los brazos sobre el alféizar de la ventana y luego deja caer la cabeza con cansancio. Los quejidos se siguen escuchando a lo lejos; demasiado distantes como para interpretarlos pero lo suficientemente intensos como para que el chico no se los pueda sacar de la cabeza. _Así que la Casa de los Gritos… _

Esa noche James Potter se resfría; si Remus Lupin hubiera estado allí le habría dicho que no es prudente dejar la ventana abierta en pleno invierno, le habría obligado a ponerse el pijama y a meterse en la cama. Pero Remus Lupin no está. Y es por esa razón que James permanece más de una hora allí, incapaz de moverse, observando la Luna y luego el bosque, después la oscuridad y un poco más tarde simplemente la nada. Si Remus Lupin hubiera estado aquella noche allí probablemente le habría dicho a James que no se dejara llevar, que las historias que se cuentan nunca son verdad y posiblemente James le habría hecho caso. Pero Remus Lupin no está. Y es por esa razón que James es incapaz de pensar en la forma de acercarse a esa casa misteriosa y descubrir lo que nadie sabe.

El 18 de enero de 1973 fue la primera noche en la que los aullidos del lobo penetraron en el pecho de Sirius, James y Peter. El 18 de enero de 1973 fue la primera noche en la que los aullidos del lobo mantuvieron a James Potter en vela hasta horas de la noche que él no sabía ni que existían. Y solamente cuando el sol empezó a emerger a la espalda del castillo y los primeros pájaros comenzaron a trinar el ruido de la noche cesó.

La mañana del 19 de enero de 1973 recibió a un niño de pelo revuelto dormido sobre sus brazos, perdido en unos sueños plagados de lobos, fantasmas, casas encantadas y misterios que resolver.


	44. Chapter 83

**Planes y promesas**

Remus no volvió de la enfermería hasta dos días después, la tarde del viernes de aquella misma semana; James, Sirius y Peter insistieron incesantemente en tratar de verle una y otra vez, hirviendo en emociones y preguntas sin respuesta que necesitaban comunicarle a su amigo con urgencia. Pero las negativas de la señora Pomfrey se volvieron más y más tajantes a cada intento, e incluso trasladaron al joven hombre lobo a una zona más apartada de la habitación, donde los tres inquietos chicos no podían ni siquiera comunicarse con él desde la puerta. Al final, y tras la proposición de Peter de fingir estar enfermos para poder acceder a la sala durante al menos unos minutos, y una tajante negativa de Sirius "eso no funcionará dos veces, tío", el jueves a la hora de comer deciden que no quedará otro remedio que esperar a que Remus se recupere para contarle lo que escucharon la noche anterior.

Las clases del viernes transcurren asfixiantemente lentas para Sirius, que no puede evitar sentirse extraordinariamente inquieto. No es solo el misterio la Casa de los Gritos lo que mantiene su mente ocupada mientras juguetea con la varita entre las manos debajo del pupitre, distraído: el lunes, James había descubierto (y cómo lo había descubierto era aún un misterio) que "el sitio del chocolate", el lugar tras el pasadizo secreto del tercer piso al que los cuatro amigos frecuentemente acudían, no era sino el sótano de Honeydukes, la popular tienda de dulces de Hogsmeade, el pueblo mágico que se encuentra a tan solo unos metros del castillo, al otro lado del lago. En un principio, no le había dado demasiada importancia al hecho, pero su mejor amigo ha logrado poco a poco despertar su interés, hasta el punto de que en aquel momento no puede esperar ni un segundo más sentado en aquella habitación. Necesita ir a aquel lugar, y lo necesita con tanta urgencia que no es capaz de aguantar ni un solo segundo más allí sentado, en una soporífera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. James saborea su nerviosismo como una pequeña victoria personal, y no escatima esfuerzos en recordárselo a la mínima oportunidad "qué, Sirius, ¿ves?, tenía razón, tenías que haberme hecho caso… No sé qué harías sin mí…".

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter decidieron que pospondrían su excursión a Hogsmeade hasta el fin de semana: las clases, deberes y trabajos (aunque Remus y Peter son los únicos que realmente hacen estos dos últimos) no les dejan demasiado tiempo entre semana para explorar propiamente aquel lugar. Es por eso que aquel día ninguno de los tres es capaz de mantener la calma: la anticipación tanto por ver a Remus como por lo que sucederá la mañana del día siguiente ocupan cada rincón de su pensamiento. Finalmente, cuando han perdido todo tipo de esperanza de que su amigo vuelva deciden que es hora de ir a cenar. Entran en el Gran Comedor cuando las mesas ya están prácticamente llenas y se están encaminando hacia un hueco al inicio de la sala cuando un brazo largo se levanta en el aire con desgana y se escucha un débil "¡Chicos!".

Remus tiene aspecto enfermizo, más pálido que habitualmente, y cuando dices habitualmente te refieres a los días siguientes a sus periódicas visitas a la señora Pomfrey. Los ojos del joven Gryffindor brillan en un azul apagado que muestra el cansancio de una noche de forcejeos e inconsciencia de la que nadie mas que él, Dumbledore y algún que otro profesor saben. James se siente inmediatamente a su derecha y aparta un gigantesco periódico doblado, Sirius a su izquierda y Peter al lado de este último y antes de que pueda añadir más sus tres amigos empiezan a hablar muy rápido y al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Remus, por fin! – Sirius le da una palmada en la parte superior de la espalda que le empuja hacia delante, golpeándose la tripa con la mesa – Creía que te habrías muerto esta vez.

- ¿Muerto? – James muestra preocupación y coge a Remus del brazo, tal y como ha visto a la enfermera hacer con algunos de los chicos que pasan por sus manos – Tienes un aspecto horrible, Remus, te lo digo en serio.

- Oh, vaya… Gracias, supongo. – Ironiza el apelado sonriendo con una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Te duele algo? – Interviene Peter – ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Una gripe? Las gripes son horribles y…

- Estoy bien…

- ¡Han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia! – Exclama Sirius de repente, como si se diese cuenta en ese instante que lleva más de un día mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar a los cuatro vientos los últimos descubrimientos - ¡Es algo genial!

- ¡Sí! – Coincide James - ¿Te acuerdas de que nunca me hacéis caso? ¡Pues yo tenía razón! Merlín, siempre tengo razón.

- Tú qué vas a tener razón siempre, cabezahueca.

- Es aterrador, Remus… - Se encoge Peter en su sitio.

- En serio, Sirius, cada día tienes menos gracia.

- ¿Aterrador? – Remus da un par de vueltas a la crema de calabaza que ha decidido elegir como cena - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Supongo que es porque estoy siempre cerca de ti y lo malo se pega, imbécil.

- No es seguro contártelo aquí… Acabamos de cenar y subimos y…

- Pesado.

- Cerdo.

- Original.

- ¡Ya vale! – Remus da un golpe en la mesa – Acabo de salir de la enfermería, estoy cansado y tengo hambre, ¿os importaría dejar de discutir aunque sea solo por un momento?

- Que conste que me callo porque a los enfermos no hay que llevarles la contraria y no quiero que te mueras aquí mismo – gruñe Sirius cogiendo una bandeja de plata y sirviéndose una cantidad escandalosa de huevos revueltos -, con un poco de mala suerte nos acusarían de asesinarte y no me apetece pasar años en la cárcel con este par de imbéciles.

- Oh, vamos… - James le da un mordisco a un trozo de pan al mismo tiempo que ataca con el tenedor un filete de pavo en salsa de nueces – Estar en la cárcel juntos sería divertido.

- ¿Por haberme matado a mí?

- No… - El chico de gafas parece encontrar el problema en el plan y al segundo su sonrisa se ilumina- ¡Ya está! Matamos a Snape, nos mandan a la cárcel y podemos estar los cuatro juntos.

- Y he aquí la razón por la que decimos que eres el tonto del grupo – Sirius fija entonces la vista en el periódico que su mejor amigo ha apartado minutos antes y frunce el ceño -, ¿qué es esto?

- El Profeta – Remus se limpia la boca cuidadosamente con una servilleta y le da un sorbo a su vaso de agua -, la señorita Pomfrey lo tenía y me lo ha dejado. Yo solamente lo recibo los domingos. No me ha dado tiempo a leerlo, ¿qué pasa?

- Esto… - Señala una noticia a doble página en la que una mujer solloza repetidamente, al mismo tiempo que una bruja de mediana edad y pelo revuelto sostiene una libreta y una pluma revolotea en el aire y escribe a su antojo – "Seis desaparecidos en Birmingham Cuatro de ellos, todos magos mayores de edad residían en el barrio de Warstock desde hace más de diez años y eran amigos de los otros dos desaparecidos, un matrimonio de avanzada edad" – Lee – Mirad, el hombre tendría quinientos años aproximadamente por esta foto de aquí.

- Y quien dice quinientos dice setenta – gruñe James -, ¿qué les habrá pasado?

- Seguro que uno de ellos era un asesino psicópata – aventura Sirius -; tal vez se comieron unos a otros.

- Sois idiotas – Remus le quita el periódico y lo guarda en el bolsillo de la túnica -, me voy a comer esta manzana y subiré al dormitorio, así que si tenéis que contarme algo más os vale acabar pronto con esos platos inhumanos que os habéis servido.

Peter da un par de mordiscos a su sándwich de queso y da un trago largo a su copa de jugo de uva verde; Sirius mastica a dos carrillos y con las manos coge varios pastelillos de chocolate y nata que llevan llamando su atención desde que se ha sentado, los desliza bajo el jersey y sonríe; James coloca la servilleta encima de lo que ya no le resulta una comida apetecible y repite el proceso de su amigo, pero además añade una tarta de color azul que tiene tan mala pinta que es incapaz de resistirse a ella.

Una vez que los cuatro han terminado salen del Gran Comedor de vuelta a la Sala Común; pasan por delante de múltiples cuadros que deciden saludarles en alguna ocasión y otros que prefieren hacerles la burla con descaro. Después de que Sirius se detenga durante cinco minutos para amenazar de muerte a un señor vestido con armadura y mejillas sonrosadas que ha considerado que sería divertido gritarle al joven Black "palurdo, que eres un palurdo y no tienes remedio", pasan por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y sin ningún ademán de perder el tiempo con el resto de alumnos de la Casa suben las escaleras.

James cierra la puerta y le pega una patada suave asegurándose de que nadie la va a abrir y se vuelve casi dando saltos de emoción hacia sus amigos. Remus suspira, sentado encima de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas; Sirius se tumba cuan largo es y mueve los pies en el aire de forma brusca; Peter por el contrario decide coger su almohada y empezar a mordisquearla suavemente.

- Tío, Peter, pareces tu puñetera rata – murmura James mientras cruza los brazos y sacude la cabeza inconscientemente -; tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Tienes que sonar tan sectario? – Remus pregunta con desgana.

- No sé que es eso pero cállate, Remus.

- ¡¿Puedes ir al grano?! – Berrea Sirius – Creía que no podía haber nada más aburrido que las clases del profesor Binns pero…

- Las clases del profesor Binns no son aburr…

- ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A HOGSMEADE! – Interrumpe James levantando el brazo hacia la ventana.

- Ah – Remus ríe en bajo -, claro y a mí me apetece viajar a Australia y no sé, aquí sigo, ya ves tú.

- ¿Eres tonto? – Sirius se incorpora para mirar a su amigo rubio fijamente – Si el idiota dice que quiere ir a Hogsmeade es que vamos a ir a Hogsmeade. Si el idiota dice que quiere ir a Hogsmeade es que podemos ir a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Pero cómo diablos pretendéis hacer eso? ¿Sabéis dónde está ese pueblo? Los alumnos que pasan el fin de semana allí tienen un largo camino y los profesores están vigilando y además, necesitáis autorización de un padre, madre o tutor. Y McGonagall sabe que sois de segundo.

- Gracias por la aportación – sonríe James -, y si ahora me dejas hablar… El otro día llegó a mis oídos algo increíble.

- ¡Algo impresionante! – Corrobora Peter enseñando los dientes.

- Te acuerdas, Remus, de que el sitio del que cogíamos el chocolate era Honeydukes, la tienda, ¿verdad? . – Pregunta Sirius, sin esperar una respuesta.

- Honeydukes, la tienda de caramelos, chocolate, algodón de azúcar y todo lo que te puedas imaginar. En Hogsmeade; el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta lleva a Hogsmeade.

- Sí. Lo recuerdo.

- Es genial, claro. – Sirius asiente con la cabeza.

- ¿GENIAL? ¡¿GENIAL?! ¿ESTÁIS MAL DE LA CABEZA? MERLÍN, MERLÍN Y CIRCE PODEROSA, LLEVAMOS ROBANDO MESES. SOMOS UNOS LADRONES. ESE CHOCOLATE… ¡PODRÍA HABERLO COMPRADO UN NIÑO Y YO ME LO COMÍ! NOSOTROS… SOMOS DELINCUENTES. Dejad de recordármelo.

- Remus… - James se sube a la cama y le pone la mano en el hombro apaciguadoramente – No te estreses; yo era un delincuente antes de llegar aquí. Tampoco es para tanto.

- Sí, somos ovejas descarriadas.

- Pues eso no es todo – Peter levanta las manos para que se calmen todos -, tenemos algo más, algo más… Aterrador.

- ¿Algo _más? _¿Algo más _genial?_

- La Casa de los Gritos – la voz de Sirius adquiere un tono de siniestralidad que hace que Peter y James se encojan y que el rostro de Remus se vuelva de un color similar al verde -; escuchamos cosas.

- ¿La Casa de los… - Remus traga saliva _va, cálmate, es absurdo, todo el mundo habla de la casa de los gritos _– Gritos? No… No entiendo.

- Oh, vamos – James abre mucho los ojos y mueve las manos en el aire -; los rumores sobre fantasmas, monstruos y todo tipo de cosas que dicen que viven allí. Escuchamos ruidos, ruidos que no eran humanos, tío.

- Pero… - Remus crispa las manos sobre las sábanas y se bendice a sí mismo una vez más por saber mantener una cara de póker la mayoría de las veces en las que está a punto de perder los nervios – Pero ese sitio no está embrujado de verdad… Y si lo estuviera seguro que sería peligroso, ¿qué estáis intentando decirme?

- Pareces tonto, rubiales – Sirius coloca los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se estira bostezando -, tenemos un pasadizo para ir a Honeydukes; la puerta de esa tienda nos permite salir a Hogsmeade y desde allí…

- ¡Podemos ir a la Casa de los Gritos! – Completa James emocionado – ¡Seremos los primeros en saber qué se esconde tras esas paredes!

- ¡No! – Remus jadea y gime en bajo varias veces la negativa – No os dejaré, no podemos ir allí. Es peligroso, James, no es como… No es como escabullirse por el colegio; puede que haya algo muy malo allí. Imagínate que nos pasa algo, imaginad que nos… No quiero ir allí.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Peter asiente con la cabeza, intentando decirle que él también tiene miedo, que le comprende – Es lógico, Remus… Yo tampoco quiero ir.

- ¿Pero sois idiotas? No son más que rumores… Seguro que lo que se escuchó la otra noche no era más que un bicho en el Bosque Prohibido; podemos ir, ver que no hay nada y que James se calle la boca de una vez por todas.

- ¡Pero si hace un par de horas tú también pensabas que habría algo! – Se queja el chico de pelo revuelto indignado – Si no queréis ir ninguno ya iré yo solo.

- No – Remus entrecierra los ojos –. No irás tú solo, no… Iremos… Y… Podemos ir un día por la mañana con cuidado y… Desde lejos. Prometedme que no intentaréis entrar.

- ¡Vayamos mañana! – Exclama Sirius encaramándose a la ventana y observando las pequeñas casitas a lo lejos – Mañana por la mañana.

Peter se acerca a Sirius, apoya la mano en su hombro para impulsarse y poder mirar y sonríe; tiene miedo, claro que lo tiene, _tengo miedo hasta de acercarme a esta ventana, _pero con el contacto de Sirius todo parece menos peligroso. Sabe que tenerle cerca, con su risa de perro y su mal temperamento es como un escudo protector. Sirius nunca dejaría que le pasase nada malo a ninguno de ellos.

Remus no se mueve de donde está, observa a James; preocupado _trama algo, sé que trama algo y no puedo permitir que entren allí… _No puede asimilar todavía la idea de que al día siguiente sus mejores amigos se van a acercar tal vez demasiado a su prisión las noches de luna llena. James se vuelve hacia él, sin sonreír, con la sombra de la duda en sus ojos oscuros.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Que no me gusta ese sitio, y no podemos perder puntos… No, peor; pueden expulsarnos. No tenemos permiso para salir del castillo y menos para merodear cerca de esa casa. No quiero que nos pase nada.

- Va, Remus, estaremos bien – James le da un golpecito en la frente con el dedo y luego pone las manos detrás de la espalda -; te prometo que todo irá bien. Nunca dejaría que te pasase nada malo; ni a ti ni a ninguno de vosotros. No haré nada idiota – cruza los dedos a la espalda -. Palabra de Potter.


	45. Chapter 84

**Los monstruos sólo salen por la noche**

— Oye… Sirius… ¿Estás despierto?

La voz de James sobresalta a éste sólo levemente. Son las siete de la mañana y tan solo acaba de empezar a amanecer; los rayos de sol violáceos y anaranjados entran a la habitación, vacilantes, a duras penas atravesando las espesas cortinas de terciopelo. James no ha pegado ojo desde hace ya mucho rato. Remus y Peter aún le roban a Morfeo los últimos minutos de sueño y Sirius, y aunque sería común pensar lo contrario, no suele conciliarlo fácilmente: despega los ojos cansados y enrojecidos del techo_, juraría que he estado así toda la noche_ los frota y se despereza sin ganas bajo las sábanas, emitiendo un gruñido leve que nace desde el fondo de la garganta y suena como el ronroneo de un gato muy, muy grande. Pero no protesta.

— Para variar — asiente, se peina el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos y se levanta de la cama de un salto perezoso, con el pijama mal colocado por las numerosas vueltas bajo las mantas durante aquellas horas que a él le han parecido siglos, y lanza un breve vistazo a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación que aún dormitan — y con estos, ¿qué demonios hacemos?

Sirius puede observar cómo la malicia brilla en el fondo de los ojos de James aun sin apenas un ápice de luz en la estancia. Él también se peina el cabello hacia atrás, en una especie de mímica inconsciente; pero, a diferencia del de Sirius, su pelo desordenado no se deja domar tan fácilmente y pronto vuelve a su posición inicial. Después, se dirige a la cama de Remus, que permanece con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza escondida entre los brazos cruzados sobre la almohada.

— Chst, Sirius — musita James a su amigo, que se ha desplazado hasta su lado — A la de tres, le quitas las mantas y yo… Bueno, ya verás.

— Hecho.

— Una… Dos… Y…

— Ni se te ocurra, James. — interrumpe el propio Remus, que había fingido estar dormido todo ese tiempo. Se incorpora súbitamente, alcanza uno de sus cojines y lo lanza hacia Sirius con una mano. No obstante, éste lo atrapa en el aire. — Merlín, sois imposibles.

— Pero… ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Mi plan era perfecto! — se lamenta James.

— ¿Cómo demonios te has despertado?

— Tenéis un tono de voz tan alto, ambos, que podríais haber despertado a alguien que estuviese durmiendo en Pekín.

— Seguro que ha sido culpa tuya — Sirius, que todavía tiene el cojín entre las manos, lo lanza hacia James con un pase rápido que éste no deja escapar — Eh, espera…

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? — sonríe él.

— Por supuesto – rápidamente, Sirius roba otra de las almohadas de Remus y ambos se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra Peter, completamente dispuestos a atormentar al pequeño Pettigrew con ellas hasta que éste se decida a levantarse.

Alrededor de las siete y media de la mañana todos están ya preparados; es sábado, así que visten ropa de diario en lugar del uniforme del colegio. Eso significa que Remus aprovecha para abrigarse con al menos cuatro capas de ropa, camisetas de manga larga y gruesos y anchos jerséis superpuestos, unos sobre otros, hasta que apenas se puede vislumbrar la pálida delgadez del muchacho que se esconde bajo la tela. A Peter le gusta usar ropa de colores llamativos; Sirius, por su parte, rebusca en su baúl los pantalones vaqueros más desgastados que posee, y tanto él como James tan sólo visten una sudadera remangada hasta los codos sobre la camiseta de manga corta. Pero las siete y media sigue siendo demasiado temprano para ir a ninguna parte, y no tienen más remedio que obligar al impaciente James a aguardar hasta una hora menos intempestiva. Después de media hora en la que Remus trata desesperadamente de distraer su nerviosismo entre las páginas de_ Frankenstein,_ James y Peter discuten sobre la Casa de los Gritos "quizás allí dentro haya un monstruo, o algo peor, ¡un dragón!" "yo no quiero que haya un dragón…" y Sirius interrumpe mientras bosteza "en serio, tíos, de los cientos de cosas que podría haber allí dentro, desde luego que un dragón no es una opción considerable siquiera", la impaciencia les supera y emprenden su marcha hacia Hogsmeade, bajo el acertado pretexto ofrecido por Remus de que "bueno, si vamos a hacerlo de todos modos, cuanto más pronto vayamos, menos gente habrá, y por tanto menos posibilidades de que nos pillen".

Así que se escabullen bajo la capa: como siempre, ésta puede taparles sin problemas, pero coordinar los pasos de los cuatro chicos suele ser una tarea mucho más complicada. Al final, logran llegar hasta el pasadizo del tercer piso, y se adentran en el hueco tras la estatua como ya han hecho decenas de veces antes de aquella. Una vez en el oscuro sótano, sopesan sus opciones.

— Bueno, vale, y ahora qué hacemos… — susurra Peter.

— A ver... — James hace un gesto con la mano, indicando a sus amigos que se tranquilicen — Ahora… Ahora subimos las escaleras, ¿no?

— James Potter, el rey de la planificación.

— Cállate, Sirius. ¿Tienes tú una idea mejor?

— Un chimpancé tendría una idea mejor que la tuya.

— Eh — interrumpe Remus — Vale ya, los dos. Y si… ¿Y si volvemos?

— Ni hablar — contestan ambos al unísono.

— Yo creo que Remus tenía razón y a esta hora no habrá nadie en la tienda, así que podríamos simplemente entrar… — musita Peter — Comprobar si hay gente e… Intentar salir rápido de allí.

Aquella, por tanto, parece ser la única forma posible de proceder. Nerviosos y en parte atemorizados se deciden a subir las escaleras despacio, sin hacer ruido. James, que va delante, posa los dedos sobre el pomo de la puerta de madera con suavidad, y después lo gira velozmente. Se abre con un "clic", y las bisagras chirrían levemente.

No necesita observar la habitación que se abre ante ellos: es capaz de recordar perfectamente cada milímetro de lo que vio la primera vez. Remus, el último, no puede evocarlo con tanta exactitud, pero el nudo que atenaza el fondo de su estómago hace que considere explorar de nuevo aquel lugar como la menor de sus prioridades. Sirius y Peter, sin embargo, se muestran excitados ante la visión de todos aquellos llamativos dulces de colores y delicioso aspecto.

— Joder — murmura Sirius — James, tío, ¿¡por qué demonios nunca se nos ocurrió subir aquí antes?! ¿¡Has visto esto?!

— Sí — suspira él — Y cállate. Nos van a ver.

— ¿Quién?

En realidad, y tal como esperaban, es tan temprano que no hay nadie allí. Un gran montón de cajas y más cajas de cartón brillante de diversos contenidos reposan sobre el mostrador, esperando a ser colocadas en su sitio. Una a una, levitan un palmo por encima de las demás y flotan hasta su correspondiente estante, superponiéndose unas encima de otras y formando larguísimas filas que se extienden hasta el techo. Pero aquel es el único movimiento que son capaces de percibir allí; en la lejanía, a través de otra puerta cerrada de una especie de trastienda, se puede escuchar canturrear a lo que parece ser un hombre de mediana edad y voz grave.

— ¿No trabaja nadie aquí, o qué? ¿Y quién narices está cantando? Que deje de hacerlo, por favor, me irrita. – inquiere Sirius.

— Merlín, Sirius, tranquilízate… — Remus coloca una mano en su hombro. Él hace ademán de retirarla, pero finalmente la deja estar.

— ¿El dependiente? Estará buscando más cajas… — puntualiza James.

— Igual aún no han abierto — señala Peter — ¿Qué hacemos si no han abierto, James?

— Sí que han abierto. Estoy seguro.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? ¿Y si no…?

— Estoy seguro de que han abierto porque si no hubiesen abierto, el señor cantarín no podría estar dentro de la tienda. ¿No?

— ¿Y si ha abierto la puerta, ha entrado y después la ha cerrado, lumbreras?

— Cállate, Sirius — gruñe James, y trata de propinarle un codazo, olvidando que Peter se interpone entre ellos dos y terminando por golpear inintencionadamente a este último, que gime de dolor — ¡Au! Perdona, Peter… A ver… Voy a contar hasta tres. Después vamos a ir hasta la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible, la abrimos rápido y salimos corriendo. Nada puede salir mal.

— Nada puede salir mal — repite Sirius, en tono burlón.

Cuenta en voz baja y después hace un gesto con la mano. Durante unos quince segundos que parecen eones los cuatro caminan por el suelo de madera de Honeydukes, con el corazón en un puño, aguantando la respiración y con una coordinación extraordinaria comparada con los habituales tropezones y traspiés que sufren bajo la capa. Después, logran alcanzar la entrada y accionar la manivela del pórtico con dedos temblorosos, y cuando por fin se encuentran al aire libre y pueden sentir el frío invernal de la mañana, los cuatro emiten un largo suspiro simultáneo que, de haber habido alguien alrededor suyo, sin duda les hubiese delatado.

— Bueno — James da media vuelta y dirige una amplia sonrisa a sus tres amigos, que no hubiesen necesitado siquiera ver su cara para adivinar cuán satisfecho se siente — Creo que lo hemos logrado, ¿eh?

Es una mañana apacible y cálida a pesar de la estación del año en la que se encuentran; el sol resplandece, brillante, sobre los pequeños jirones de nieve que se mantienen en el suelo, aún sin derretir. El antiguo pueblo de Hogsmeade irradia magia en cada esquina y el aire húmedo y fresco llena los pulmones de Sirius, James, Peter y Remus y sabe a aventuras y a travesuras aún no realizadas. Incluso este último olvida sus preocupaciones durante unos instantes para dejarse encantar por aquel lugar que se alza ante ellos por primera vez. Y mientras tratan de observar y memorizar cada pequeño detalle que logra atisbar bajo la tela de la capa invisible, Remus no puede evitar preguntarse por qué cualquier problema, incluso su propia licantropía, el más grande de todos ellos, parece mucho más leve y llevadero a su lado.

En aquel momento empiezan a sentirse incómodos y atrapados bajo la capa: hay demasiados lugares por explorar y demasiado poco tiempo, y las dificultades de movimiento bajo ésta no colaboran a su propósito. Permanecen unos instantes quietos, sin terminar de decidir hacia dónde dirigirse en primer lugar: un delicioso olor emana de la puerta entreabierta del local de enfrente, que parece grande y bullicioso aún a pesar de ser tan temprano, y cuyo letrero reza "las Tres Escobas" en caligrafía de color dorado. A su izquierda, la calle se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista. No es un pueblo muy grande, pero los coloridos y variados escaparates hacen cada rincón especialmente atractivo. Y finalmente, James, que por encontrarse delante posee mejor visión de lo que se encuentra a su alrededor que los demás, selecciona el siguiente destino sin esperar siquiera a una respuesta afirmativa de sus tres compañeros.

— Ahí. — señala, con enorme entusiasmo — ¡Quiero ir ahí!

Zonko. La tienda de artículos de broma por excelencia. Aquella de la que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts han oído hablar, y que los más traviesos sueñan con visitar durante sus primeros años de escuela. Una reserva inagotable de bombas fétidas, polvos pica-pica, varitas de pega que salen volando cuando alguien las agita y golpean al dueño en la frente, tazas de té que muerden la nariz, bengalas del Dr. Filibuster y todo lo que la pequeña mente inquieta de los magos bromistas puedan imaginar. Y está a solo unos pasos de ellos. James, Sirius y Peter devoran el escaparate con la mirada y se disponen a entrar; Remus, que aguarda un paso atrás, les mira reticente y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— No vais a entrar ahí, chicos.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! — braman Sirius y James al mismo tiempo, mucho más alto de lo que deberían.

— Porque somos cuatro, y la tienda es más pequeña que Honeydukes. ¡Van a pillarnos! Además, no lleváis dinero…

— ¿Quién quiere dinero si eres invisible? — murmura Peter.

— ¡No! Ya hemos robado bastantes dulces, no vais a hacerlo con esto. Me niego.

— Pero Remus…

— Y qué vas a hacer, ¿eh, rubiales? ¿Cómo nos lo vas a impedir?

— Me quedaré aquí. Si vais los tres, me tendréis que quitar la capa, y por tanto me pillarán. Os delataré.

— ¿Nos delatarías, Remus? — pregunta James, visiblemente decepcionado.

— N-no… Lo cierto es que…

— Bueno, pues ya está, tío. Vamos dentro.

— ¡No! Yo… Yo me quedaré aquí. Es demasiado temprano… Ni siquiera hay aquí alumnos mayores. Me pillarán y me castigarán. ¿Eso es lo que queréis?

— Pero Remus… ¿No sería más fácil que vinieses con nosotros? Solo un ratito… — dice Peter.

— No debemos… Está mal…

— Está bien — gruñe Sirius — Remus, eres…

— Un… — continúa James.

— ¡Aguafiestas! — completan ambos, al unísono. Después dejan escapar una carcajada ahogada y chocan las manos, satisfechos de haber logrado comunicarse sin palabras.

— Podríamos ir a algún sitio a quitarnos la capa. Donde no nos vean… Al menos hasta que decidamos donde ir… Estaría bien, ¿no? — sugiere Peter.

No tienen un plan mejor, así que se desplazan hacia el oeste, más cerca del Lago Negro y la estación de Hogsmeade, donde el Expreso de Hogwarts da por finalizado su recorrido a principio de cada curso escolar y las vacaciones. Toman un camino poco transitado y caminan despacio, dejándose atrapar poco a poco por la maleza y el sonido de sus pisadas sobre el suelo helado y la escarcha. Tras unos minutos, y sólo cuando consideran que es seguro dejar de esconderse, dejan caer la capa con suavidad.

Frente a ellos se alza la Casa de los Gritos.

Ninguno de los cuatro será capaz de olvidar aquel momento hasta dentro de mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Sin buscarlo, sin apenas recordarlo el fin último de aquella excursión se encuentra allí, aún a una distancia considerable pero a pesar de todo cerca, tangible. La casa de los gritos y las leyendas, los fantasmas y las noches sin dormir, sobre la cual tantas veces han hablado y especulado; aquellos muros de piedra destartalados a pesar de haber sido construidos recientemente despiertan una sensación de victoria en el estómago de James, Sirius y Peter, que observan atentamente, fascinados y excitados a partes iguales, deseosos de recorrer lo antes posible los metros que les separan de aquel lugar y desentrañar todos sus misterios. Y para Remus, es distinto.

Para Remus es frío y oscuridad y la sensación en el estómago es como un puñetazo muy fuerte que hace que se maree y sienta que va a caer al suelo de un momento a otro. Se nota palidecer de forma instantánea y enfermiza y cuando sus amigos le instan "eh, Remus, venga, vamos" no está demasiado seguro de recordar cómo se camina. Ha visto muchas veces la Casa de los Gritos por dentro pero nunca así, desde lejos, y cuando intenta mirarla el horizonte se curva y gira a su alrededor y _Merlín, voy a desmayarme _porque todo se mueve, de repente, y como en un terremoto nota como el suelo le tiembla bajo los pies, pero cuando baja la mirada hacia éstos está todo quieto, de nuevo, y siente que no puede respirar correctamente como si estuviese en una de esas montañas rusas muggles, justo un segundo antes de que ésta se ponga en marcha. A Remus nunca le gustaron pero montó una vez en una y juró un millón de veces que jamás habría una segunda, ni tenía ninguna intención de volver a experimentar nada parecido, porque el vértigo infernal que sufre hizo que casi le estallase el corazón dentro del pecho. Y sin embargo en ese momento se siente cayendo a cien metros de altura.

— Remus, ¿estás bien? — pregunta Sirius, de forma casi casual. Remus sabe que ignora cómo se está sintiendo en ese momento y se alegra y lo siente al mismo tiempo — Estás pálido.

— S-sí — acierta a decir — Solo tengo frío. Deberíamos ponernos la capa otra vez.

Sirius murmura algo así como que "ni en broma vuelvo a pasar más rato pegado al culo de Peter a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario" con voz seca pero pasa un brazo por los hombros de Remus como pocas veces hace y la diferencia entre la temperatura corporal de ambos hace que el contacto casi queme. Se siente más pesado a cada paso, más cansado, más culpable.

Juraría que no pasa el tiempo pero sí que lo hace, _maldita sea_, porque en un santiamén se encuentran más cerca de la tenebrosa casa de lo que cualquier alumno de Hogwarts hubiese osado a aproximarse. Pero Sirius Black y James Potter son dos cretinos demasiado curiosos y llevan el león de Gryffindor grabado a fuego en cada centímetro de la piel, caminando impasibles con la convicción infantil de que si no son ellos los primeros en hacer aquello, nadie lo hará jamás.

Y la Casa de los Gritos da miedo desde fuera.

Da miedo porque está construida a base de ladrillos destartalados y casi mal colocados que parecen ir a derrumbarse en cualquier momento con un estruendo. El tejado es demasiado empinado para que la nieve se estacione en él así que ésta se derrite y el agua resbala y se congela en estacas transparentes y afiladas bajo el alero. Tiene las ventabas tapiadas con cemento y madera y huele a polvo y a cerrado incluso desde la distancia. Remus está seguro de que Dumbledore la construyó así, como si fuese antigua e improvisada, para alentar los rumores que él mismo alentó de que esconde monstruos y criaturas terroríficas jamás imaginadas. Lo que él espera que jamás nadie sepa es que esas leyendas son en parte ciertas, y la casa encierra entre sus muros secretos y fantasmas que le resultan más terroríficos que los que habitan las historias de miedo: los suyos propios.

Inmerso en sus propios pensamientos casi no se percata de que Sirius y James, envalentonados, han comenzado a rodear los muros en busca de una entrada. Peter permanece a su lado, asustado pero intentando disimularlo y aparentando estar pasando tanto frío como él mismo. Después de unos segundos los dos chicos desisten y regresan, cada uno por un lado y suspiran, notablemente decepcionados.

— Es imposible — concluye Sirius — Todas las ventanas están tapiadas menos alguna de las del piso de arriba, pero igualmente están cerradas y las paredes están demasiado resbaladizas por el hielo para trepar. Y lo mismo con la puerta…

— ¿Habéis probado con _Alohomora_? — sugiere Peter, y Remus no sabe por qué pero en aquel momento, le hubiese dado un puñetazo. Tan solo un segundo después se siente culpable por su pensamiento.

— Claro que lo hemos probado, idiota — contesta James, y se agacha, cogiendo una piedra de tamaño considerable que reposaba en el suelo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, tío?

No es necesaria una respuesta porque James, sin pensárselo dos veces, lanza la piedra hacia el tejado de la maltrecha construcción con todas sus fuerzas. La roca rebota y cae de nuevo al suelo con un golpe seco y se hace entonces un silencio extraño, expectante. Pero no sucede nada.

— Eh, eh, tíos — dice James — ¿Lo habéis oído?

— ¿El qué?

— El ruido. ¡He oído un ruido!

Y nadie quiere decirle que es bien sabido que es un poco hipocondríaco y un tanto exagerado. Nadie se lo dice porque están cansados y congelados y han caminado mucho y se han despertado demasiado temprano, y la inocencia y la ilusión de James es lo más cálido que hay en muchos metros a la redonda. Así que Sirius y Peter asienten y él sonríe y razona "no, jo, pero es que es de día. Todo el mundo sabe que no hay monstruos de día" y Sirius sentencia que tendrán que volver de nuevo otra vez e intenta quitarle importancia mientras se da la vuelta y comienzan a caminar de vuelta al pueblo. A mitad del trayecto recuerda el sonido de los gritos y aullidos que provenían de aquel lugar y se le eriza el pelo de la nuca, pero por una vez vence la batalla a la curiosidad y acelera el paso. James camina charlando animadamente con Peter; Remus y Sirius avanzan unos metros por detrás, silenciosos como la mismísima muerte. En algún momento éste repite el gesto que ya ha efectuado unos minutos antes y rodea a su amigo con un brazo: casual, descuidado, fraternal y cariñoso a partes iguales, aunque nunca jamás nadie podría lograr que lo reconociese en voz alta. Y bajo ese abrazo Remus recupera el calor corporal y la conciencia, poco a poco, y emite un suspiro de alivio. Y sin decir una sola palabra da las gracias, una y un millón de veces, a Sirius y a sí mismo, por haber logrado tranquilizarse y recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Da las gracias porque por un momento, una sola milésima de segundo, la idea de desvelar a sus tres amigos su más profundo secreto le ha parecido aceptable, incluso razonable.

Sacude la cabeza, dejando el cabello claro caer sobre la frente y las mejillas, y sigue caminando sobre la nieve, que cruje bajo el peso de las cuatro pisadas unísonas.


	46. Chapter 85

**With a Little Help from my Friends**

Y después volvieron a Hogwarts.

Y no hubo mucho más que contar.

Consiguieron llegar al pasadizo a duras penas; habían pasado ya unas horas desde su llegada y Honeydukes se encontraba abarrotada y llena de alumnos de cursos superiores que toquiteaban golosinas y probaban todos los sabores de helado disponibles en el mostrador. Tuvieron que dividirse y utilizar la capa por turnos, de dos en dos: primero James transportó a Peter hasta el sótano y dejó a Remus y Sirius solos durante un momento, ocultos en un pequeño callejón. Sirius se sentó en el suelo mojado, pálido y cansado, y Remus no pudo evitar preocuparse por la mirada perdida y las gigantescas ojeras del joven Black. Cuando preguntó, él le quitó importancia al tema diciendo "bah, no he dormido mucho. James no deja de dar vueltas en la cama y de roncar. Si no fuese tan ruidoso…" y en ese momento el susodicho volvió a aparecer y decidió que Remus sería el siguiente en volver al castillo. Cuando éste protestó "no, en serio, no me importa estar aquí, ve con Sirius", ambos, Sirius y James protestaron, porque "tío, si te dejamos aquí un segundo más con este frío vas a pillar una gripe que te va a durar hasta el día de mi boda con Lily" y al final deciden tratar, con cuidado, de abrirse paso los tres. Recorrieron el largo pasadizo arrastrando los pies y bosteando, somnolientos, y cuando llegaron a la habitación las camas de James y Sirius estaban demasiado deshechas como para poder dormir en ellas, así que unieron las de Remus y Peter, formando un gigantesco colchón, y los cuatro se dejaron caer sobre él como si acabasen de volver de un viaje muy largo. Charlaron en voz baja y poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ellos, y durmieron juntos hasta casi la hora de cenar. Cuando despertaron, la Casa de los Gritos y todo lo sucedido aquella mañana parecía distante y fantasioso, como si formase parte de un cuento o de un sueño difuso.

Y después de eso los días pasaron rápidos.

Aquel misterio siguió allí, omnipresente, como algo compartido entre los cuatro que, como un buen secreto entre amigos, no necesita ser nombrado para mantenerse vivo en la memoria. Sin duda todos pensaron en ello, pero decidieron no nombrarlo: quizás porque Sirius, James y Peter no eran capaces de descubrir qué había tras esos gritos que escucharon un día de noche y les congelaron el corazón, y porque Remus no tenía el valor suficiente para darles la respuesta que llevaba ya casi dos años ocultando porque eso significaba correr el riesgo de perder lo único valioso que había tenido en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Sirius y James trabajaron duro en los entrenamientos de quidditch; Peter y Remus pasaban algunas tardes en la habitación, aguardando a que regresaran para pasar las últimas horas del día bromeando, planeando la próxima travesura o cantando al son de los vinilos que se reproducían sin descanso en el gramófono mágico de Remus. Cuando Peter no estaba, el joven licántropo pasaba las tardes con Lily, primero en la biblioteca y más tarde y cuando la confianza comenzó a aflorar entre ambos, en las mejores butacas de la Sala Común, frente a la chimenea. Hablaron de sus libros favoritos y sobre películas y obras de teatro muggles y sobre los chicos y chicas de su curso y sobre los Beatles, y conforme su aprecio por la chica pelirroja comenzaba a ser menos platónico y más real, tuvo que aceptar que por una vez, James no podía haber elegido mejor: cualquiera querría estar enamorado de Lily Evans.

Mientras el calendario dejaba atrás el mes de Enero y los días pasaban a velocidad alarmante, Remus se sintió culpable: se sintió culpable por tener que ocultar a sus mejores amigos su licantropía, se sintió culpable por no poder confiar en ellos completamente, se sintió culpable por que, si un día lo descubrían por sí mismos y comenzaban a odiarle sería su culpa; se sintió culpable por mentirles, por pasar tiempo con la chica de la que James llevaba declarando estar enamorado desde que podía hacer memoria. Pero cuando llegaba a la habitación, al final del día, y encontraba a Sirius tumbado en la cama, los zapatos sucios de barro encima de las sábanas y jugueteando con la varita entre los dedos, y a James colgando boca abajo del colchón, con las gafas en peligroso equilibrio sobre la nariz, balanceándose con las piernas y recitando de memoria cientos de nombres y términos de jugadas y tácticas de quidditch que acababa de aprender, la culpabilidad se evaporaba rápido y se convertía en calidez, en sensación de hogar. Un jueves después de comer ambos se pelearon con dos chicos Ravenclaw de tercero porque se habían reído de Peter cuando, distraído, había tropezado y caído en un tramo de escaleras del tercer piso. Uno de ellos, rubio y alto, propinó un codazo a James en las costillas que hizo que cayese al suelo, de rodillas, y Remus, que no quiso inmiscuirse en un principio, murmuró un hechizo aturdidor que hizo que cayese al suelo con un estruendoso golpe. El conjuro les costó una semana de castigo a los cuatro ordenando los libros de la biblioteca después de cenar que aceptaron de buen grado y un par de moratones al joven Ravenclaw. Peter se deshizo en halagos hacia Remus y Sirius no dejó de repetir que "así me gusta, tío" y "joder, ya era hora, empezaba a pensar que eras un empollón sin más y no eras digno de ser mi amigo". James, por su parte, insistió en que aquella detención no era justa porque "Remus se pasa el día en la biblioteca de todos modos. La próxima vez, Lupin, consigue que nos castiguen con algo más gordo".

Rieron y merodearon bajo la capa y Peter encontró una vieja radio muggle que Sirius había comprado en Londres y escondido bajo la cama y cuya existencia ya apenas recordaba y se decidió a arreglarla sin usar la magia, o usándola lo menos posible. Mientras él jugueteaba con botones, tornillos y palancas y James fantaseaba con poder escuchar a los Rolling Stones sonando en las emisoras cada mañana, Remus pensó en aquel vinilo de los Beatles que no era suyo y que llevaba reposando en el fondo de su extremadamente ordenado baúl desde Noviembre. Apartó filas y filas de libros, jerséis y bufandas y pergamino y finalmente logró alcanzarlo. El Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band reposaba en el interior de su caja de cartón, que a pesar de estar extraordinariamente bien cuidada tenía las esquinas desgastadas por el uso, y cuando se lo mostró a sus amigos los tres exclamaron "¿¡tenías un vinilo de los Beatles que no hemos escuchado y no nos lo habías dicho?!" y cuando Remus explicó que Lily se lo había prestado y después de que James murmurase "le gustan los Beatles. Es perfecta y creo que voy a desmayarme. Soy el mejor eligiendo chicas", lo dejaron girar bajo la aguja, empapándose de acordes y melodías entre el pop de los 60 y la psicodelia, desde _With a Little Help From My Friends_ hasta _When I'm Sixty Four _cantando y saltando sobre las camas, y pasando por _Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds _que repitieron varias veces, con los ojos cerrados y su mente vagando por parajes fantásticos con cielos del color de la mermelada, flores que crecen hasta el infinito y caleidoscopios. Siguiendo el ritmo de _Getting Better_, rápido y vibrante, dándoles ganas de bailar, y sintiendo escalofríos con _She's Leaving Home,_ pero por distintos motivos. Remus se enamoró de _Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!_ y les explicó a sus amigos cómo le recordaba a los circos muggles ("cercos", según James), con payasos, magos, trapecistas y domadores de leones y elefantes. Despidieron los últimos versos de _A Day In The Life _sonriendo y dispuestos a volver a escuchar aquel álbum, en repetición y hasta el infinito. Más tarde y de entre todos los trabajos de los cuatro de Liverpool, Remus elegirá aquel como su favorito: no solo por Lily y la noche de Halloween de 1972 sino porque puso banda sonora a aquel gélido mes de Febrero que no hacía más que empezar entre dudas y miedos e inseguridad, y llenaba la habitación de vida y calor. Para él siempre sabrá a chocolate caliente preparado por los elfos de las cocinas y escondido bajo las mantas, y recordará a James tumbado en el suelo, cantando entusiasmado _I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in and stops my mind from wandering _simulando que uno de los peines de Sirius es un micrófono, y al propio Sirius tocando la batería en el aire y sin baquetas y con los ojos cerrados. Los demás, los que les conozcan a los cuatro, siempre recordarán sus grandes hazañas, sus notas sobresalientes en el colegio. Remus, sin embargo, atesorará para siempre aquellos pequeños momentos: las travesuras, las escapadas nocturnas, las noches sin dormir. Aquellas pequeñas cosas que son suyas y solo suyas, de los cuatro y de nadie más, y hacen que el pequeño hombre lobo se sienta feliz, querido y mucho menos roto y herido: por primera vez tiene un hogar, y en aquellos momentos siente que nada podrá arrebatárselo.

Como si se tratase de un suspiro, Febrero llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; el San Valentín de 1972 sería difícil de superar, nadie olvidaría jamás el famoso poema escrito en caligrafía ofensiva en las paredes del castillo, dedicado a Lily Evans. Pero tiempo después Remus probablemente elegiría el del año 1973 como lo que sería el principio de una larga lista de problemas, de trapicheos y lo que marcaría los pasos de su estancia en el colegio de Hogwarts. En realidad no ocurrió nada digno de destacar; Sirius se levantó por la mañana con pocas ganas de repetir su hazaña del año anterior, así que durante el desayuno y la comida se limitó a aceptar cuatro cartas de varias niñas de primero y otra de su mismo curso que parecía un poco más segura de sí misma que las demás. El chico de pelo largo las dejó sobre la mesa y fue el propio Remus el que las recogió después para subirlas al dormitorio, donde se perdieron irremediablemente entre la ropa de James y las sábanas de los cuatro. A media tarde los cuatro amigos charlan animadamente en la entrada del Gran Comedor; "es San Valentín, me tenéis que regalar comida, así que será mejor que os deis prisa y la robéis" exige Sirius airado, Remus niega con la cabeza cansado y sujeta el brazo de James por décima vez en los últimos minutos: el chico insiste en dar golpecitos a una armadura que a juicio de Peter "tiene que tener más años que el profesor Dumbledore, incluso". Es en ese momento que Noah Collins dobla la esquina y se acerca a ellos con la sombra de duda en sus ojos verdes.

- Ho… Hola. – Parece que tartamudea al principio, pero al instante recupera su habitual pose rígida; los brazos en las caderas y la boca siempre torcida hacia la izquierda.

- ¡Ey! - James aparta de un manotazo el brazo de Remus y levanta la cabeza en forma de saludo - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Venía a advertiros que no tenéis que perder la concentración para el partido que se avecina! - Noah mira a Sirius, después a Remus e incluso se detiene un segundo en Peter; mete las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica con nerviosismo y se muerde el labio – No quiero que perdamos y que Jack nos eche la bronca otra vez...

- ¡No te preocupes por eso! - James sonríe ampliamente – Tengo un as en la manga y ganaremos sin ningún problema.

Remus se fija en la chica; el pelo claro, incluso más que el suyo y con un brillo que él nunca conseguirá, recogido en una larga trenza a su espalda. Su rostro es bonito, de proporciones casi perfectas y de una simetría asombrosa; un pequeño lunar adorna su mejilla derecha que al mismo tiempo le otorga un aspecto sofisticado. Remus no puede evitar acordarse Marilyn Monroe y por unos momentos se pierde en esas curvas que bien podrían ser arte, y en esos labios carnosos que si supiese dibujar habría plasmado sobre cientos y cientos de papeles. Pero Noah no es Marilyn, en realidad no es el tipo de persona que llama la atención hasta que te fijas en ella, o al menos no llama la atención para alguien como Remus, pero Sirius, en ese instante coloca los brazos detrás de la cabeza y chasquea la lengua traspasándola con la mirada. _Eres idiota, Sirius Black._

- ¿Y tú qué tal vas? - Está diciendo en ese momento James, ajeno a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor – En la última práctica hasta un mono sin brazos lo habría hecho mejor que tú - Remus le observa con cara de "excelente, James, tú sí que sabes cómo hablar con las chicas", que es básicamente fruncir el ceño y soplar de forma que el flequillo se le levanta un poco hacia arriba.

- ¡No es cierto! Yo... ¡Para ti! - Noah evita el contacto visual y saca los brazos de la capa; entre sus manos descansa un paquete de color rojo que golpea contra el pecho de James. Después echa a correr por el pasillo cabizbaja.

- ¿Qué diablos? - James juega con la bolsa entre los dedos y no aparta la vista del lugar en el que la joven cazadora ha desaparecido.

- ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! - Peter aplaude en el aire con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- Ni de coña. No soy Sirius. Es para mí y me lo quedo yo.

- Seguro que se ha equivocado y me lo quería dar a mí – Sirius frunce el ceño ante la derrota y se mete las manos en los bolsillos -. En fin, supongo que hay gente ciega.

- O gente con gusto.

- ¡Bésame Jimmy! - Sirius le pasa el brazo por los hombros y apoya la barbilla en el pelo desordenado de su mejor amigo – Acaríciame como acaricias a la snitch.

Remus no puede evitar reírse; empiezan a caminar sin rumbo alguno, con James y Sirius delante, golpeándose el uno al otro, haciendo bromas, siendo ellos mismos. Lily Evans dirá muchas veces que Remus es demasiado observador para su propia salud mental, y para la de la propia chica, quien tiempo después tuvo que escuchar todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de su amigo; y tal vez es por eso, por esa capacidad casi única de fijarse en los pequeños detalles, que su cabeza un día de San Valentín de 1973 no parece decidirse entre qué fijarse o qué, por le contrario, obviar. Así que decide concentrarse en sus tres amigos, relajarse un poco y como habitualmente seguirles la corriente.

Es Sirius el que se detiene delante de una puerta entreabierta en un corredor del segundo piso, es James el que entra primero y da vueltas sobre sí mismo al tiempo que su cerebro empieza a maquinar cosas que nadie jamás podría imaginar; es Remus el que protesta, una, dos, tres veces, casi hasta una cuarta y es Peter el que se olvida de cerrar el portón de madera a sus espaldas.

No será hasta años después, cuando Lily Evans se atreva a contarle a Remus primero y a James después lo que vio aquel San Valentín del año 1973. Ese día, niebla, demasiado frío para salir al exterior y el latido de los corazones de cientos de personas buscando el amor verdadero tenía la atmósfera perfecta para las amigas Lily; chicos, cartas declarando sentimientos, galletas y chocolate en forma de corazones mejor o peor hechos. Para Lily no es más que otra ocasión para sentirse avergonzada de tener que aguantar a Sabine gritando a los cuatro vientos la forma correcta de besar a un chico o cómo su madre le enseñó a maquillarse el verano anterior. Es Sophie la que cansada de estar sentada en el Gran Comedor sugiere subir a los dormitorios; pero todas las miradas se centran en Sabine, porque es ella la que siempre toma las decisiones. Y ellas acatan sin rechistar.

La morena asiente y con lentitud abandonan la mesa en la que un par de chicos todavía la miran con lo que a Lily le parecen las expresiones más parecidas a un cavernícola que ha visto en su vida. Lily nunca recordará por qué decidieron cruzar el corredor del segundo piso; tampoco será muy consciente de por qué fue ella la que se paró en mitad del pasillo y sintió la curiosidad de asomarse a una puerta a medio abrir. En realidad todo de lo que podrá acordarse será difícil expresarlo con palabras.

Una a una las cuatro chicas se asoman, Lily con un poco de reparo, hasta que escucha la voz de Remus decir "en serio, Sirius que no quiero" y no le queda más remedio que hacerse un hueco y abrir los ojos para no perderse ningún detalle.

Lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza es que James Potter canta condenadamente mal; y sin embargo, a pesar de su tono irritante, es capaz de adivinar la canción que está entonando en ese momento e involuntariamente, como un bebé que levanta su pequeña manita hacia la de su madre, Lily mueve los labios a la vez que el chico de pelo revuelto y a pesar de que la voz femenina no se oye, todos los presentes escuchan **_do you need anybody? I need somebody to love. Could it be anybody? I want somebody to love. Would you believe in a love at first sight? Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time._**

Peter, sentado sobre una mesa le hace los coros, que sorprendentemente suenan bastante bien; y los ojos verdes de la chica acaban por detenerse en un avergonzado Remus que por su expresión no sabe dónde esconderse. Sirius le ha cogido de las manos, como si bailase como una chica y le hace moverse adecuándose a sus pasos, lo que para el torpe Remus supone una auténtica tortura. Con la voz del chico de gafas actuando de gramófono, Sirius hace girar a su amigo sobre sí mismo y luego le empuja suavemente hacia James, que sin dejar de cantar le atrapa por la cintura y la distancia que Lily considera inapropiada se supera con creces.

Ahora es Sirius el que sigue con la cantinela, que tampoco parece ser de mejor calidad; pero Lily se ríe, por lo bajo, tan silenciosamente que nadie puede escucharla, porque en ese momento, James coloca su frente sobre la de Remus y el pecho de la pelirroja se agita, y reflejo de ello es la propia Sabine que murmura algo como "Dios mío"; porque de repente la escena se vuelve íntima; tanto que Lily cree que está interrumpiendo algo, algo que solamente les pertenece a ellos cuatro.

Y a nadie más.

**_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends, mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends. _**

Y es que es entonces, justo en ese segundo, en el que James le susurra algo a Remus al oído, que ellas son incapaces de escuchar, y este le empuja casi sin fuerzas para caer sobre los brazos de Sirius, que vuelve a obligarle a bailar al ritmo de Los Beatles, que Lily Evans se da cuenta de que incluso más allá del poco aprecio que les tiene, tal vez, en un resquicio de su mente, ese sitio en el que guarda con llave muchas cosas que nunca jamás admitirá, que si tuviera que definir la palabra "amistad" con una imagen sin duda alguna tendría la obligación moral de escoger esa. Y es que se graba a fuego en su iris verde la forma en la que Sirius pellizca la mejilla de Remus con un cuidado que le recuerda al de ella misma cogiendo la vajilla de la boda de sus padres; queda plasmado en su retina el momento en el que James, cansado se deja caer sobre una mesa, con las piernas abiertas, la camisa medio desabrochada. Se quita las gafas y se aparta el pelo de la frente. Después sonríe y alza los brazos en el aire con un "yujú" que seguro que el profesor Dumbledore ha escuchado en su despacho.

Lily se da la vuelta y pega la espalda a la puerta; cierra los ojos y escucha la conversación de los chicos. Primero Remus "sois idiotas, sois extremadamente idiotas" y después Sirius "creo que te has equivocado, rubito; somos extraordinariamente magníficos" y al momento James "¿qué te ha dado ahora con llamar a Remus por el color de su pelo?" y Peter "yo también soy rubio...".

Después entran en una discusión que acaba por zanjarse cuando James determina que no pueden llamar rubio a Peter existiendo Remus, del mismo modo que Sirius no puede ser moreno porque él tiene el pelo más oscuro.

- ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer con el paquete, Jimmy?

- En primer lugar esconderlo para que tú no lo encuentres y en segundo lugar comerme lo que haya dentro.

- Ojala sea una poción crecepelo y no puedas salir del dormitorio en meses.

- Seguiría siendo más guapo que tú, Sirius.

- Yo también quiero que una chica me regale algo... - Murmura Peter atándose el zapato – Creo que igual le digo algo a Emma.

- ¿Emma? - Pregunta James distraído - ¿Quién es Emma?

- Emma Miracle, de Hufflepuff – explica Remus -, la chica de la biblioteca.

- ¡AH! - James mira a Peter con cierta compasión en los ojos oscuros – Creo que no deberías hacerlo, tío...

- ¿Por qué? Tú dijiste que igual le gustaba.

- ¿Yo dije eso? Bueno pues... ¡Claro que le puedes gustar! Pero son las chicas las que tienen que declararse. Te dan las cartas y los bombones y todas esas chorradas que les gustan.

- Exacto, Pettigrew – Sirius se cruza de brazos -. Las chicas acuden a ti, no tú a ellas, que no se te olvide. Es la regla número uno y la que este imbécil se salta cada vez que babea por Lily Evans.

Lily frunce el ceño desde su posición y Sabine la fulmina con la mirada antes de apartarse de la puerta y dar un par de zancadas que son seguidas por las de Sophie y Lucy. Lily se apresura a ponerse a su altura.

- A veces me gustaría ser Remus Lupin – murmura Sophie en voz baja, casi temiendo que Sabine salte sobre ella -; tiene tanta suerte...

- ¿Estás tonta? - Sabine se aparta el pelo de la cara con gesto violento – Lupin no es nadie comparado con lo que puedo llegar a ser yo. ¿De verdad te crees que si Potter o Black tuviera a una chica como yo delante elegirían a ese andrajoso?

- Yo creo que sí, y además, Remus no es un andrajoso. - Lily es incapaz de contenerse.

- Oh, es cierto. Los dos perdéis el tiempo en la Biblioteca... Ay Lily, te falta tanto por aprender...

- Pero ella le gusta a Potter – sonríe Lucy -, ¿no es genial, Lily?

- Yo... - Lily se muerde el labio – No me interesan los chicos, y menos Jam... Potter. Es un engreído y no sabe cantar.

- ¿Estaba cantando algo en concreto? - Pregunta Sabine – No veía más allá de su camisa desabrochada.

- ¡Eran Los Beatles! - Exclama Lily indignada – Estaba cantando With a Little Help from my Friends; ¿no sabéis lo que es?

- ¿Quiénes? - Sophie esboza una mueca que se parece a la de los dos gorilas del Gran Comedor – Tendrías que dejar de ser tan rara, Lily.

- ¡Está bien! - La Gryffindor se encoge de hombros y se detiene – Id al dormitorio, ya subiré yo más tarde.

- Como quieras. - Las tres le dan la espalda y siguen parloteando mientras se alejan.

Lily se queda inmóvil, intenta controlarse, no salir corriendo y gritar y golpear cosas _porque yo no soy el problema porque no merecen que pierda los nervios por ellas, _así que saca un coletero de uno de los bolsillos más pequeños de su cartera de cuero y con poco cuidado se peina con una coleta alta que deja ver su nuca. A pesar de que todavía hace frío siente que su cuerpo ha comenzado a arder y que en cualquier momento explotará en llamas. Apoya la mejilla en el cristal de uno de los ventanales más cercanos, colocando la palma de la mano en la superficie empañada por la diferencia de temperatura y observa el exterior. Se fija en el bonito sauce que parece moverse con rabia a veces, allí, a lo lejos y simplemente pierde la atención cuando las voces de los cuatro chicos vuelven a sorprenderla.

- En serio, Remus, como vuelvas a decirme que tengo que acabar los deberes de Transformaciones igual apareces colgado de la Torre de Astronomía – gruñe Sirius -, jamás había conocido a alguien tan pesado.

- Luego no te dejaré copiar mi trabajo, que lo sepas.

- Al final se lo dejarás copiar, siempre lo haces – interrumpe James con su tono de voz alto -; y como a mí me quieres mucho me lo dejarás también.

- Esta vez no – mientras Remus habla sus ojos se encuentran con los de Lily; y en un mudo saludo se dicen "hola, ¿qué tal?" e incluso "Remus, vas a dejarles que se lo copien igualmente"que es respondido con "lo sé, pero quiero que entren en pánico un rato"-, y no hay más que hablar.

Cuando el contacto visual entre Remus y Lily se rompe, la chica se encuentra con la mirada grisácea de Sirius Black, y por primera vez se da cuenta de que le chico es alto, no tan alto como Remus pero sí más... Más grande. Se siente un poco intimidada, como un pequeño insecto al lado de un gigantesco pie humano.

- Evans. - Es un saludo; el primero de muchos. Y se refiere a ella como "Evans", como siempre hará a pesar de las protestas de James y la insistencia de Remus. Incluso años después, una Navidad fría en una habitación; marcos de fotos con bonitos y frescos recuerdos, mantel de cuadros, promesas de una noche de alta velocidad y una muchacha pelirroja de pie, apoyada en la pared con expresión de preocupación, incluso esa noche en la que el invierno no volvería a ser verano, Sirius Black dijo "hasta luego, Evans, te lo devolveré de una pieza" y ella contestó lo mismo de siempre.

- Black.

Hay tensión en el ambiente, ambos saben que no hay forma de que se lleven bien, incluso que se aguanten y a pesar de todo existe ese acuerdo común a respetar la presencia del otro. Solamente cuando James empuja a su amigo y la mira, con las gafas en el puente de la nariz salpicada de suaves pecas, Lily es capaz de relajarse.

- ¡Hola, Lily! - El chico se detiene un momento, la mira, como quien observa en un escaparate el vestido más precioso que jamás se haya diseñado - ¿C... Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias. - Contesta secamente.

James asiente con la cabeza, y sonríe, sonríe tan ampliamente que Lily se encuentra a sí misma preguntándose el por qué, la razón que tiene el universo para hacer de James Potter aparentemente la persona más feliz del planeta. El chico levanta la mano como despedida y le pasa el brazo a Remus por los hombros con un poco de dificultad para continuar el camino que llevan sus amigos.

Lily se lleva un dedo a la boca y piensa, siempre piensa; es incapaz de olvidar, justo en ese instante el momento cumbre del año pasado en San Valentín. Podría escribir en una hoja todas y cada una de las palabras que James inventó para ella doce meses atrás y volvería a enfuercerse tanto o incluso más.

Pero en ese momento, siendo consciente de que todas los muros de Hogwarts están limpios de poesía infantil y que lo único que ha hecho James ha sido saludarla, ella tambíen sonríe. En realidad de repente la idea de haber entrado en la habitación donde los cuatro chicos bailaban no le parece tan descabellada. Se imagina a sí misma bailando con Remus, como lo hizo meses atrás, mientras James berrea _ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends. Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends, with a little help from my friend. _

Sacude la cabeza, recuerda que tiene que acabar su trabajo para Transformaciones si no quiere que la profesora McGonagall se enfade y corre hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde probablemente Sabine, Sophie y Lucy sigan hablando de chicos, sigan sin saber quiénes son los cuatro de Liverpool y sigan pensando en ella como un monstruo que habita entre las hojas de los libros de hechizos; pero mientras la chica sube las escaleras y evita pensar en todo eso lo único que se repite en su cerebro es la letra de su canción favorita del vinilo que le dejó a Remus Lupin meses atrás.


	47. Chapter 86

**¡A por la victoria!**

— ¿Una amiga? Quieres decir… ¿Una chica? ¿En serio?

James arrastra los pies escaleras abajo, en dirección al vestíbulo. Son las cinco de la tarde. A su lado, Sirius Black habla demasiado y está enfadado y a él no suele importarle cuando lo hace, pero en aquel momento hubiese pagado porque su amigo fuese un poco menos temperamental y tuviese un tono de voz más bajo.

Ha sucedido todo tan rápido que apenas ha tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, pero la situación se resume en que James, escoba en mano, se disponía a salir de la Torre de Gryffindor cuando Sirius, ya molesto por su ausencia el día anterior, le ha interceptado en uno de los pasillos y ha insistido decenas de veces en saber "por qué te vas de la habitación a estas horas" "qué demonios vas a hacer con tu escoba" y, la más importante: "por qué demonios no me lo has contado, gafotas."

Llegados a ese punto, James sabe que no hay solución. Sirius es extraordinariamente posesivo, condenadamente testarudo y mucho más inteligente de lo que a él le gustaría en algunas ocasiones. No tiene más remedio que contarle la verdad.

— Sí, Sirius, una amiga.

— ¿Quién? ¿Qué amiga?

— Eh… Mary.

— ¿Mary? ¿Mary MacDonald?

— S-si…

— ¿Mary "la loca" MacDonald? ¿Mary, según tus propias palabras, "una chica rara que habla siempre demasiado alto, dios mío, qué pesada es" — Sirius trata de imitar su voz con un tono agudo — MacDonald?

— Sí, Sirius. Esa.

— Me estás diciendo — carraspea — Me estás diciendo que me abandonaste durante toda una tarde para ir a entrenar quidditch con… Una… ¿¡CHICA!?

— No te abandoné, venga. Solo me… Ausenté.

— Las chicas no saben de quidditch — gruñe.

— Ella sí. En serio. Me prometió… Me prometió convertirme en un gran jugador, y yo… Es por el bien del equipo, Sirius.

— ¿El bien del equipo? ¡¿Y qué demonios hay del bien de la amistad con tu mejor amigo?!

— Solo dices eso porque lo más parecido que tienes a una amiga es Remus y a él no le gusta el quidditch. Prueba con la chica de Hufflepuff de la nariz de cerdito. Tiene pinta de ser fan de los Estallidos de Banchory.

— James Potter… Juro que un día de estos voy a matarte.

— Sí, sí, vale, Sirius. Ahora… ¿Me dejas ir a entrenar?

— Claro. Voy contigo.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

— Es por el bien del equipo — repite, en tono burlón.

Así que aquella tarde, James no se dirige solo al entrenamiento. Sirius le sigue, sonriendo victorioso pero aún un tanto enfadado y reticente. _Una chica. No puede saber más de quidditch que yo, es una chica, es imposible…_

Ambos conocen el sitio porque lo utilizaron aquella vez, hace meses, en la que intentaron sin éxito enseñar a Remus a volar en escoba. Es un pequeño claro que se encuentra escondido bordeando el Bosque Prohibido y el lago y donde se pueden volar tan alto como quieran, puesto que los altos y frondosos árboles hacen su presencia imperceptible. Cuando llegan Mary ya está allí y mientras se acercan, James no puede ocultar enormemente nervioso. _Si se enfada porque he traído a Sirius voy a matarle porque, Merlín, la necesito, no puedo perder el siguiente partido. _Saluda a la chica con la mano y Sirius, por su parte, le dedica una sonrisa y una mirada de esas que gritan a los cuatro vientos "me llamo Sirius Black y soy fantástico y lo sé, por favor, ponte en cola para que te firme un autógrafo" y después examina a Mary de arriba abajo.

Es bajita: muy, muy bajita. Más bien podría decirse que es pequeña, en concepto: tiene las piernas delgadas y las manos pequeñas, ocultas bajo las mangas de una sudadera que debe ser de la talla de Sirius, más o menos, pero que en ella parece ridículamente grande y desproporcionada, como si se hubiese vestido con la ropa de un semigigante. A diferencia de la mayoría de niñas de su curso tiene el pelo corto y negro y los ojos marrones y brillantes, casi del mismo color que James: en realidad nunca se había parado a pensarlo, pero Mary parece algo así como una versión femenina de su mejor amigo y tiene algo en el fondo de la mirada, como energía desmedida o fuegos artificiales, que le despierta curiosidad y casi le hace prescindir del detalle de que es del sexo opuesto. _Pero no del todo._

— Eh, tú — le llama James, y le propina un fuerte codazo. De pronto, se da cuenta de que lleva divagando un buen rato — Ya que te has empeñado en venir, al menos muévete, ¿no?

— Sí, sí, ya voy, Merlín, cállate.

— Aunque no sé cómo demonios vamos a hacerlo si solo tenemos una escoba…

— No — interrumpe Mary. Es la primera vez que pronuncia palabra desde que han llegado y Sirius nota que rehúye el contacto visual, tanto con James como con él mismo; juguetea con los cordones de la gigantesca sudadera y mira al suelo. — He traído otra.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta James.

— En principio era para mí, pero no importa — añade, y sonríe — a él le hará más falta.

Se agacha y toma una vieja Barredora del suelo y la lanza en dirección a Sirius, que la atrapa al vuelo. James no se da por satisfecho.

— No. En serio. ¿Cómo has conseguido esa escoba?

— Ser la comentarista de los partidos de quidditch tiene ventajas, Potter.

— ¿Qué ventajas?

— La llave del armario de las escobas, por ejemplo.

— ¿¡Tienes la llave del armario de las escobas!? — exclama Sirius, sorprendido.

— S-sí. McGonagall me la prestó un día, y… Bueno, no me acordé de devolvérsela, pero tampoco ha vuelto a pedírmela…

— Maldita sea, James. Puestos a entrenar con una chica, al menos has elegido una chica lista.

— ¡Pero es que no es justo! ¿Por qué tú tienes llaves del armario de las escobas y nosotros no, MacDonald? ¡Somos del equipo!

— Porque…

— Porque todo el mundo en este castillo sabe que si tuviésemos esa llave, tío, robaríamos todas las escobas y las usaríamos para desplazarnos entre clases.

— Sí, sí, tienes razón… Y bueno, la quaffle, para jugar en el dormitorio. Y hm, no me disgustaría poder ir por ahí con una snitch en el bolsillo…

— Y las bludgers, para lanzarlas a la Sala Común de Slytherin — apunta Sirius.

— Seguramente nos llevaríamos todas y terminaríamos perdiéndolas, o Peter se sentaría encima o Remus se tropezaría con ellas y se romperían y tendríamos que jugar los partidos con esas pelotas blancas y negras de fu…fu…

— "Fúnbol". Creo que se llama así. La cosa esa de los muggles, tío.

— ¿Fúnbol?

Mary no puede resistirse y estalla en carcajadas. Sirius piensa que tiene una risa extraña, mucho más armónica y melodiosa que su tono de voz habitual, y sin darse cuenta él también se está riendo sin saber por qué, y contagia a James su propia risa, y permanecen ahí, los tres, en ese orden: Mary, Sirius y James, desternillándose sin ningún motivo en particular. Cuando terminan, descubren sin darse cuenta de que la situación ya no es incómoda, y se disponen a comenzar el entrenamiento. La chica de pelo negro se remanga la sudadera y se remueve el pelo, con un gesto extrañamente familiar, y pronto se convierte en un pequeño punto borroso en el suelo cuando Sirius y James agarran sus escobas, fuerte, y despegan a la vez como han hecho tantas otra veces, con una compenetración envidiable y casi inhumana como solo ellos dos podrían conseguir.

— Vale, vale — chilla Mary, desde abajo — ahora bajad aquí. Tengo cosas que deciros.

De mala gana, ambos descienden al mismo tiempo hasta el suelo. No obstante, ninguno baja de la escoba, expectantes por volver a alzar el vuelo pero al mismo tiempo intrigados sobre lo que la chica quiere decirles.

— Bueno — se aclara la garganta — Veréis, chicos. Tenemos que revisar vuestra estrategia.

— ¿Revisar nuestra qué? ¿Perdón? — le espeta Sirius.

— Cállate, Sirius. Vale, Mary. ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra estrategia?

— Que no tenéis ninguna — apunta ella.

— ¿Y qué sugieres, colega?

— Lo que sugiero, _colega — _Mary fulmina a Sirius con la mirada — Es que deberíais empezar a mirar más allá de vuestras propias narices. Al equipo contrario, básicamente.

— Oye… Que nosotros sí que nos fijamos en…

— Vale, James, ¿cuál es el principal defecto de los dos golpeadores del equipo de Hufflepuff contra el que, por cierto, tenéis un partido la semana que viene?

— Que… ¿Qué tienen la nariz muy grande?

— ¡James!

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo tengo! La respuesta es "que no son tan buenos como los de nuestro equipo", ¿verdad? — le da un suave codazo a la chica de pelo negro, que gruñe — Era una pregunta trampa, eh, pillina…

— De hecho, James, y por su cara — murmura Sirius. _No sabía que las chicas podían arquear tanto las cejas_ — creo que no lo era, y también creo que vas a morir en menos de cinco segundos.

— ¡James Potter! Eres más tonto que un pie.

— ¿Más tonto que un pie? ¿No se te ocurría nada mejor?

— A lo mejor se me ocurre encantar tu escoba en medio del partido para que te caigas y golpees esa enorme cabezota tuya contra el suelo. Con suerte te ponen una nueva y dejas de ser tan cretino.

— Woah. Eso ha dolido, desde luego. Punto para MacDonald.

— Me llaman cretino tan a menudo que — James simula un bostezo — creo que ya no me impresiona. Lo siento, Mary. No ha sido un mal intento para una principiante.

— Tienes suerte de que me importe tanto que mi equipo gane la copa de quidditch de una vez, Potter. — dice ella, y suspira — En fin. El problema con los golpeadores de Hufflepuff, panda de idiotas, es que son nuevos.

— ¡Eh! ¿Y qué pasa con los golpeadores que son nuevos? ¿Cuál es el problema?

— No. No es eso, Sirius. Verás… Ellos dos. Paul y Steve, se llaman. No se conocían antes de entrar en el equipo, así que no están compenetrados y son un poco torpes. Tú y Gideon… Funcionáis mucho mejor, digamos.

— ¡Chúpate esa, James!

— Bueno. Paul es pequeñito, es rápido, pero no tiene mucha fuerza. Steve es más fuerte porque es más alto, pero tiene menos puntería que James cuando no lleva las gafas puestas. Si simplemente lanzas la bludger lejos de ellos, es prácticamente imposible que la intercepten, Sirius.

— Entendido. Entonces solo tengo que liarme a mamporros con las bludgers donde los dos patanes no puedan pillarlas.

— No. ¡No! Es mejor si esperas un poco. Tú también eres nuevo. Supongo que el resto del equipo sabe que sus golpeadores son un poco novatos. Si creen que tú tienes el mismo defecto que ellos, se confiarán, y entonces…

— ¡Entonces les machaco!

— Sí, vale. Algo así, supongo…

Durante aquella tarde, Mary les explicará decenas de cosas de las que ni James ni Sirius hubieran sido capaces de percatarse por sí mismos. Relata como el capitán de Hufflepuff, Liam, está en séptimo curso y es alto y musculoso, por lo que es muy difícil de marcar, pero eso también hace que sus reflejos sean menores: la forma perfecta de superarle, por tanto, son pases cortos y veloces. Los cazadores del equipo oponente, por otro lado, dos chicos y una chica: Bobby, Eric y Rose. Rose, les cuenta, es "endemoniadamente rápida. Merlín, chicos, en serio, es muy rápida". La táctica del equipo contrario, por tanto, se basa en dejar que ella recupere la quaffle del equipo contrario.

— Y después, la pasa a los dos chicos, y ellos recorren el campo lo más velozmente que pueden para marcar lo antes posible — habla muy rápido, nerviosa, y gesticula con las manos, tratando de simular los movimientos de los jugadores en el aire — Entonces, Sirius, en cuanto Gryffindor pierda la quaffle, Gideon y tú tenéis que…

— Que atizarles como si no hubiese mañana — completa él.

— Exacto. — sonríe — No… No les hagas daño. Solo… Bueno, ya sabes. Despístalos. Haz que pierdan el equilibro. Los golpeadores no podrán detener las bludgers, así que…

— James, tío. Esta chica es fantástica. En serio. Fantástica. No sé cómo sabe todo esto, pero es genial. Vamos a arrasar, Merlín.

— Bah. — gruñe James, y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho mientras frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué te ha picado a ti ahora, gafotas?

— ¡Que ella se ofreció a entrenarme a mí! ¿Por qué solo hablamos de Sirius?

— Así que estás celoso, eh…

— No creas que me he olvidado de ti, Potter — sonríe Mary — El problema es que a ti no tengo mucho que decirte. Solo… Lo de siempre.

— Que no me distraiga. — dice él, con tono burlón, repitiendo una frase que ha escuchado cientos y cientos de veces.

— Que no te distraigas.

— ¡Pero si yo no me distraigo nunca!

— Tú te distraes siempre… La buscadora de Hufflepuff es muy buena y conoce la snitch más que tú, James. Tienes que concentrarte o seguro que ella la verá antes.

— Bah.

— En fin… — suspira Mary, y vuelve a sonreir — Ahora tenéis que entrenar.

Han pasado tanto tiempo hablando sobre tácticas y sobre las debilidades del equipo contrario que Sirius y James prácticamente habían olvidado del propósito de aquel encuentro en primer lugar, aunque aún siguen allí de pie al lado de sus escobas. Mary alcanza una mochila negra de piel de dragón que había reposado abandonada en el suelo durante toda la tarde y comienza a rebuscar en ella. Primero saca un guante de color negro de uno de los bolsillos más pequeños y lo sostiene con la boca mientras sigue removiendo los objetos en el interior hasta encontrar una bolsa de tela fuertemente cerrada con un cordel amarillo. Satisfecha por haber conseguido llegar hasta ella entre el desorden de sus pertenencias, la lanza hacia James y después se coloca el guante en la mano derecha con un movimiento rápido. James observa el objeto desconocido entre las manos con curiosidad y se dispone a abrirla. Mary se la arrebata rápidamente, alarmada.

— ¡No la abras! — le ordena.

— ¿Qué es? Se mueve, Mary. Si es lo que creo que es te juro que eres mi chica no chica favorita en el mundo.

— ¿Chica no chica? — ríe Sirius.

— Sí, James. Tal y como piensas… Es una snitch. El buscador de Slytherin es un bruto y le aplastó un ala en el último partido. Así que no volará muy lejos. Últimamente no hacéis más que romper snitch… Al final vamos a tener que jugar sin ellas, ya veréis… — Sirius y James miran a Mary desconcertados y ella se da cuenta, repentinamente, de que ha comenzado a divagar. Es algo que le pasa habitualmente, y aunque ella está verdaderamente acostumbrada a ello, suele desconcertar un tanto a la gente a su alrededor. Se aclara la garganta — Bueno. Vamos a usarla. Para ti, Sirius, tengo unas cuantas pelotas que he encantado… Creo… Espero que lo haya hecho bien. Se supone que si ha funcionado, son igual de pesadas que las bludgers…

— ¡Perfecto! — James intenta, de nuevo, desatar el nudo de la diminuta bolsita que contiene la pelota dorada, pero Mary le detiene de nuevo.

— ¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡Ponte los guantes! Si la tocas con las manos desnudas, se acordará de ti. Tienen memoria táctil, nunca olvidan al primero que las sostiene, ¿tengo que recordártelo?

— Q-qué… — James mira a Sirius, desconcertado y preocupado a partes iguales — S-sí, claro que no se me había olvidado…

— No. James, por favor, dime que no…

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! — interviene Sirius — No sé que insinúas, Mary, nosotros nunca hemos robado ninguna snitch de ningún armario de ningunas escobas.

— ¡Eso! — le respalda el chico de gafas — Nunca, nunca.

— Merlín, James…

— ¡Pero que no, MacDonald! — Sirius golpea a James en un hombro y sonríe todo lo ampliamente que puede — ¡No seríamos tan patanes!

— ¡Además, era solo una snitch vieja!

— ¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ES VERDAD, JAMES POTTER?!

— Muy bien, tío. En serio. Dime quién te enseñó a disimular peor que un mono con malaria porque te juro que me encantaría darle una patada en la cara.

— Pero… Pero… No puede ser, en serio, esto está muy mal…

— Jo, Mary — gime James, en voz baja, titubeando y tratando de mostrarse visiblemente arrepentido. — Yo… Necesitabamos entrenar para las pruebas. Si no, nunca nos hubiesen cogido… Yo… No quería…

— Eso no funcionará conmigo, Potter… En fin. Ya no hay remedio, supongo. Por tu bien, ponte los guantes y no toques esta. ¡Vamos allá!

Ya se ha hecho tarde y no tienen tiempo para volar demasiado. Pero aun así, James y Sirius despegan con ansias y dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí en aquel entrenamiento. La idea de Mary es sencilla pero extraordinaria e inesperadamente efectiva: mientras James trata de encontrar la snitch, Sirius tendrá que intentar acertarle a su amigo bateando las pelotas encantadas que Mary le lanzará desde abajo. James, por tanto, no tendrá más remedio que concentrarse completamente en su tarea si quiere alcanzar su objetivo sin ser derribado, al mismo tiempo que Sirius mejora su puntería. A los dos chicos les parece una increíblemente buena forma de practicar sus principales debilidades; Mary no está tan segura de que vaya a funcionar a la primera. Los cinco minutos iniciales transcurren sin ningún percance: el golpeador redirige los lanzamientos de Mary casi sin inmutarse, de forma certera, y James los esquiva de forma grácil. Transcurrido un rato, éste atrapa al vuelo una de las esferas blancas que Sirius ha lanzado en dirección hacia él y comienza a juguetear con ella entre los dedos, tirándola hacia arriba y atrapándola la mayor cantidad de veces posible sin que se resbale. Unos minutos después, su nueva distracción consiste en girar sobre sí mismo durante el vuelo a la mayor velocidad que su escoba puede alcanzar, cerrando los ojos para aumentar la sensación de mareo. Y tras cientos de "concéntrate, Potter, maldita sea, ¡concéntrate!", James consigue rozar, primero, y aprisionar dentro de su propio puño, después, a la diminuta e inquieta pelotita dorada cuando el sol está comenzando a caer y la luz anaranjada les arropa en un abrazo tibio que les indica que deberían irse pronto. Sirius y James aterrizan y Mary comienza a recoger sus cosas; durante toda la tarde se ha llegado a sentir frustrada y desesperada por la poca predisposición de los dos jóvenes a recibir y obedecer órdenes, pero lo cierto es que en aquel momento, se siente satisfecha. Casi puede ya saborear la victoria de su equipo en el próximo partido, y en el fondo sabe con certeza que los dos chicos que se encuentran a su lado en ese momento se convertirán algún día en grandes jugadores de quidditch. No sabe por qué, pero está segura de ello, del mismo modo en el que está segura de que les ayudará a lograrlo con todo lo que esté en su mano.

— Bueno — concluye ella — Será mejor que no tardemos mucho en irnos… Podemos entrenar otro día si hace falta.

— ¡Sí! — exclama Sirius — Si seguimos así, seguro que ganamos.

— Bueno, Sirius, lo cierto es que… — murmura Mary — Se lo estaba diciendo solo a James. Perdona, pero…

— Ah.

Sirius gruñe. Gruñe tan alto que puede oírse perfectamente como el sonido emerge del fondo de la garganta y suena como un motor de coche muy antiguo que acaba de encenderse de nuevo tras muchísimo tiempo. Y después y sin decir nada comienza a caminar, alejándose de Mary y James, en silencio y con los puños apretados, hasta que los dos, que no saben a ciencia cierta si deberían dejarle estar o ir tras él, casi le pierden de vista en la distancia.

— ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso?! — grita finalmente James, al tiempo que le propina un puñetazo a Mary en un hombro _no muy fuerte, no sé si una chica puede romperse si haces eso — _¡Ahora va a estar queriendo estrangularme mientras duermo durante meses!

— ¡Pero si solo le estaba tomando el pelo! — mira al infinito, buscando la pequeña manchita en el horizonte que es el en ese momento enfadado Sirius — No pensaba que fuese a reaccionar así.

— Es Sirius. Siempre reacciona así. Creo que, de hecho, siempre está cabreado, así que…

— Bueno… Dile que era broma cuando le veas. Que quiero que venga de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres que venga de nuevo?

— ¿Qué? No sirve de nada si eres el único buen jugador del equipo, James.

— Bueno… Bueno.

Y finalmente echan a andar hacia la Sala Común. Pasan prácticamente todo el camino en silencio, como si se sintiesen culpables por haber enfadado a Sirius. Pero caminar en silencio no es, desde luego, nada habitual en ninguno de los dos, y la tarea se les antoja demasiado extraña como para permanecer serios durante todo el trayecto. Justo antes de llegar a la entrada del castillo, Mary no es capaz de soportarlo ni un minuto más y estalla en carcajadas sin ningún motivo aparente.

— De qué te ríes. Por qué te ríes. No te rías, eres tonta. Deja de reírte — le ordena James, con tono muy serio al tiempo que le propina un leve codazo en las costillas, pero tampoco puede controlarse y se echa a reír él también.

— De qué te ríes. Por qué te ríes. No te rías, eres tonto. Deja de reírte — repite Mary en tono burlón, y con ello tan solo consigue que la situación se convierta en mucho más cómica para ambos.

Continúan andando por la escalinata, emitiendo risas ahogadas de vez en cuando, bromeando sobre todo y nada en particular. Cuando casi han llegado a la torre de Gryffindor escuchan pasos ajenos doblar la esquina del séptimo piso. James endereza la espalda y abre mucho los ojos, como activado por un resorte, ante la visión de Lily Evans, que se dispone a bajar a cenar, acompañada de sus amigas.

— ¡Hola, Lily! — saluda Mary, alegremente.

— Hola, Mary. ¿No bajáis a cenar?

— Sí, ahora ir…

— ¡HOLA, LILY! — exclama James, con mucho más entusiasmo que su amiga.

Lily se sobresalta y no contesta, pero esboza una sonrisa tímida y después ella y las otras chicas siguen caminando en dirección al Gran Comedor. James agarra a Mary del brazo, obligándola a detenerse, y la zarandea agresivamente.

— ¡¿La has visto?! ¡Me ha sonreído!

— Sí, bueno, es muy amable, suele sonreír a la gente, creo…

— Dioses, Merlín, llevaba el pelo recogido…

— Sí. A lo mejor no le ha dado tiempo a lavárselo y lo lleva sucio…

— Y la blusa. ¡La blusa que llevaba! ¿La has visto? Qué blusa, madre mía…

— Oye, oye, James, para el carro. ¿Tanto te gusta Lily? Apuesto a que si ahora mismo te vendase los ojos no sabrías decir qué ropa llevo puesta y has estado conmigo toda la tarde. ¿La blusa? ¿En serio?

— Yo… Jo. Déjame. No. No lo entiendes, Mary. Da igual.

Llegan al retrato de la Señora Gorda y se dan cuenta de que ninguno de los dos sabe la contraseña de aquella semana, pero por suerte justo en ese momento otros dos alumnos salen por él, también en busca de la cena, y consiguen escurrirse por el hueco antes de que se cierre. Se despiden hasta el día siguiente y James sube las escaleras hasta el dormitorio aún embelesado, alimentándose del vago recuerdo del perfume que Lily emanaba hacía tan solo unos segundos. Justo antes de abrir la puerta puede escuchar la grave voz de su mejor amigo hablando mucho más alto de lo que debería.

— ¿CÓMO SE HA ATREVIDO A DECIRME QUE NO QUERÍA QUE VOLVIESE? ¡YO! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡SI DEBERÍA AGRADECERME QUE LE HAYA HONRADO CON SU PRESENCIA!

— Eh, Sirius Black — consigue pronunciar James entre carcajadas — Mary estaba bromeando. Realmente puedes volver cuando quieras, pero eh, ha sido genial el numerito de enfadarte e irte. Me ha encantado, tío. Repítelo.

Se hace el silencio. Sirius mira a James, un tanto confuso, como si no asimilase lo que acaba de decir, y James da un paso atrás cautelosamente, temiendo recibir un puñetazo o un chillido demasiado alto como para que _mis delicados tímpanos puedan soportarlo sin explotar_. _Dioses, Merlín, la he hecho buena… Todo por culpa de Mary, maldita sea._

Es Peter, que se encuentra sentado sobre su cama, el que habla primero.

— Te ha… ¿Te ha engañado una chica, Sirius?

Ni siquiera Remus puede evitar reírse porque sí, es cierto: Sirius Black, o "el gran Sirius Black", como le gusta llamarse a sí mismo, acaba de tomar un poco de su propia medicina y ha sido fruto de una jugarreta y un buen golpe a su extraordinariamente inmenso ego.

— Me ha engañado una chica — repite él, como si estuviese en trance.

— No pasa nada, Sirius — le consuela Remus — sé que te resultará sorprendente, pero las chicas no son animales y también son seres humanos. No pasa nada porque te hayas dejado engañar por una.

— Vamos a cenar antes de que te dejes engañar por la rata de Peter, tío.

— No. — contesta Sirius, fríamente, y se tira sobre la cama boca abajo — Id vosotros, estoy cansado.

Evidentemente ninguno de los tres quiere dejarse convencer fácilmente, pero después de la insistencia continua de Sirius de que tan solo quiere quedarse solo y dormir, acceden y se encaminan hacia el Gran Comedor sin él. Cuando cierran la puerta tras ellos, Sirius hunde la cabeza en la almohada, exhausto. Ha sido un día largo, al fin y al cabo, y el cansancio no era solo un pretexto para que sus amigos le permitiesen estar solo durante unos minutos: está verderamente agotado. Durante unos segundos, en el limbo entre la consciencia y el sueño, piensa.

_Mary MacDonald es una chica muy rara._


	48. Chapter 87

Los elfos domésticos son unas criaturas mágicas que desde que todo el mundo recuerda han sido explotados por parte de alguna de las familias más adineradas del mundo mágico. Criaturas de poco menos de un metro, uno podría decir que todos son iguales pero al mismo tiempo completamente diferentes. Los elfos están obligados a servir a sus amos incluso en contra de su propia voluntad, y la prueba física de ello son los trapos con los que suelen ir vestidos. Sin embargo, los elfos domésticos que trabajan en las cocinas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia son un poco diferentes y Peter, Remus, James y Sirius empezaron a comprenderlo cuando descubrieron el pasadizo hacia la habitación donde todos los manjares de la escuela son preparados en 1972, y acabaron por entenderlo a la perfección durante los años siguientes.

Algunos de ellos son de piel grisácea, otros más pálidos e incluso hay alguno que clarea hacia un tono aceitunado. Los machos son barbilampiños, pero tienen largos pelos en el pecho que algunos de ellos dejan al descubierto. Las hembras por el contrario cuentan con unos cuantos mechones tras las orejas acabadas en punta. Lo que más llama la atención de Remus y de los demás son esos ojos saltones parecidos a pelotas de tenis y de infinitos colores: verde como la hierba, azul como el mar o marrón como la madera recién cortada. Los cuatro chicos se consideran afortunados; probablemente nadie más aparte de ellos haya podido disfrutar de la compañía de los trabajadores seres desde hace mucho tiempo. En realidad la mayor parte de las veces que deciden escabullirse por el cuadro de la pera hacia las cocinas no es para otra cosa que atacar las sobras de la cena o suplicar un poco para que les preparen una deliciosa tarta de manzana. Pero hay otras veces que simplemente se aburren, que la Sala Común se les queda pequeña y la opción de pasar el rato con los elfos se presenta de lo más llamativa.

Ese día son las seis de la tarde cuando uno a uno, saltan por el hueco y el olor a empanada les sube por la nariz. Sirius no espera un segundo y se acerca a los hornos donde un par de elfinas se le cuelgan de las rodillas con entusiasmo. Peter no tarda en seguirle con un poco más de duda y Remus y James no se mueven de dónde están, disfrutando, una vez más del espectáculo.

Decenas de elfos corretean de un lado a otro con las manos llenas de lechugas, tomates, conejos y pollos recién desplumados; vestidos con delantales tamaño niño y hasta con algún que otro gorro de color blanco alto digno de un verdadero chef. Dos de ellos abandonan su tarea y se les acercan.

- ¡Qué alegría, amos! – Exclama uno con voz aguda y nariz puntiaguda.

- ¡Ey! – James le da una palmadita en la espalda y sonríe - ¿Andáis muy liados?

- Preparando la cena, señor – informa el otro elfo -. Pero no es problema siempre tenemos comida para ustedes, lista para servir y llevar.

- Hoy no venimos a por comida exactamente… - James se vuelve hacia Remus, que más pálido que habitualmente niega con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

- James… Esto no va a salir bien…

- ¿Quieres apoyarte en mí? – Pregunta preocupado – Tienes una cara horrible, tío.

- No… Estoy bien.

- ¿Quiere zumo, amo Remus? – Pregunta el elfo más cercano – Tenemos de muchos sabores.

- No, de verdad que no…

- ¿PERO VENIS YA O QUÉ? – Sirius berrea desde el otro lado de la habitación con un muslo de pollo en la mano – Me van a salir canas.

- ¡Que no grites! – James coge de la capa a Remus y los dos se acercan al lugar en el que Sirius y Peter observan cuatro mesas con cara de concentración.

- Los elfos colocan los platos una vez terminada la comida sobre estas mesas – explica Peter -, cada una de ellas corresponde a una de las del Gran Comedor, son réplicas exactas, así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es…

- ¡Poner en marcha el plan! – Completa Sirius sacando una botella del bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme con sonrisa maligna.

_El plan _ha surgido como no podía ser de otra forma de la retorcida mente de James y Sirius funcionando al mismo tiempo. En realidad Remus no puede evitar sentirse también un poco culpable. Sirius se aburría, James sugirió envenenar la comida de los Slytherin y Remus ironizó sobre echar poción crecepelo en su cena.

Así que ahí están, en las cocinas, los cuatro en fila, con una botella de poción recién preparada cortesía del armario de Slughorn y la habilidad de James para moverse debajo de su capa y un montón de comida lista para hechizar. Así que cada vez que Remus ve la botella brillar entre los dedos de Sirius siente como su estómago se revuelve, y no sabe si es fruto del remordimiento o de que su amiga la luna estará llena esa noche. Debería ir a al enfermería, debería haber puesto una buena excusa, pero las prisas, el plan y la insistencia de sus amigos han hecho que sea más de media tarde y siga allí. _Seguro que la enfermera Pomfrey se enfada. _

- Eh, Kirpk, ¿esta es la mesa de los Slytherin? – Sirius coge del pescuezo a un elfo de piel pálida y ojos anaranjados medio desenfocados.

- Sí, señor, la mesa de los señores Slytherin.

- ¡Perfecto! – El chico destapa la botella y vierte una gota sobre uno de los platos llenos de patatas cocidas - ¿Así, Remus?

- Si no quieres matarles sí… - Contesta con desgana – En serio, nos van a pillar. Otra vez.

- Siempre dices lo mismo – James ayuda a Sirius acercándole otro plato -, es imposible que sepan que hemos sido nosotros y los elfos no van a cantar.

- No puedo esperar a ver a los Slytherin con pelo en la lengua – ríe Peter.

- Seguro que cuando la boca de Snape parezca el culo de un viejo Lily no se le acercará tanto… - James echa otra gota sobre un cuenco de manzanas – Ay, cómo me divierte todo esto.

- ¡James! – Protesta Remus – No deberías hablar así y – tose – y sois unos inmaduros y – tose de nuevo – creo que tendríamos que marcharnos porque – tose otra vez.

- En serio, Remus, si vas a morirte hazlo rápido pero deja de toser, por favor – bufa Sirius.

Remus ni se molesta en contestarle, simplemente se cruza de brazos y espera a que sus amigos acaben con la tarea, que a pesar de todo les lleva un buen rato, pues los elfos tienen que acabar de preparar todos los platos y colocarlos en su lugar, por lo que a las siete y media deciden que ya es suficiente y vuelven sobre sus pasos. Se aseguran de que no hay nadie cerca y saltan por el hueco del retrato.

- Os lo creáis o no voy a estar toda la cena pendiente de Dan Snape para disfrutar de la visión – dice Sirius llevándose la mano al estómago con gesto de hambre.

- Es Severus… - Remus no tiene ni ganas de discutir sobre el nombre de Snape; se apoya en la pared y siente cómo su cuerpo cada vez está más caliente – Creo que voy a ir a la enfermería, tengo fiebre.

- Está bien – James le pone la mano en el hombro -, pero asegúrate de estar esta noche de vuelta… Pídele a la enfermera un remedio mágico o algo así.

- Lo haré – murmura mientras les da la espalda y sigue un camino diferente.

Los otros tres se encaminan hacia el Gran Comedor; no hablan demasiado, tampoco hay nada que decir. En sus corazones vibra la emoción de una travesura bien realizada. Es posible que minutos después, eso que ellos consideran una pequeña "travesura" sin importancia sea recordado como una gran "gamberrada", pero en ese momento a ellos no se les puede pasar por la cabeza que vaya a haber alguien que se sienta ofendido.

James se queja de que no entiende cómo Sirius sigue teniendo hambre después de haberse zampado un montón de cosas en las cocinas y su mejor amigo le recuerda que no tiene que hacer el papel de Remus cuando el chico está ausente. Por el contrario, Peter parece animado, sonriente, y observa a cada Slytherin con el que se cruzan con cierta maldad.

En realidad el episodio de aquel 17 de febrero se sucedió con tanta rapidez que nadie llegó a entender qué había ocurrido realmente o quién había sido el causante. Cuando James Potter introdujo una aceituna en su boca con calma se escuchó el primer grito; cuando Sirius Black partió en dos un muslo de pavo se escuchó el segundo, y cuando los tres amigos se volvieron, toda la mesa de Slytherin era un revoltijo de personas chillando, levantándose y llevándose la mano a la boca.

Una chica de sexto, vestida con el jersey bordado en verde movía las manos en el aire con la lengua afuera, llena de pelos rojos, iguales a los de su cabeza.

James fue el primero en considerar que sería mejor marcharse antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de que su sorpresa no era ni tan evidente como la de los demás.

Sirius se levanta de la mesa, jugueteando con un par de bombones en la mano, Peter se desliza hacia la puerta. James mira la mesa de los profesores; Slughorn corre hacia sus alumnos y la profesora McGonagall habla gesticulando mucho con el director.

- Creo que tenemos que irnos, Jimmy – susurra Sirius en su oído, haciéndole saltar en el sitio y girando noventa grados automáticamente -, esto se va a poner peliagudo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Peliagudo? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? – Ríe el chico de gafas.

- Oh, vamos, te ha hecho gracia.

La verdad es que sí, que le ha hecho gracia y que sería incapaz de negarlo; por eso cuando doblan la esquina se ríe a carcajadas, como los otros dos, y esas tres sonrisas se quedan congeladas en los labios cuando una figura alta, delgada y vestida con una túnica rojo escarlata los observa con los brazos cruzados y ojos azules tras unas gafas de media luna.

- Buenas noches, alumnos.

- Ay mi madre – Sirius se queda quieto.

- No soy su madre, señor Black; supongo que eso es una suerte para los dos, ¿no cree?

Los tres chicos tragan saliva; se miran los unos a los otros y luego al director, que a pesar de que no sonríe, su expresión tampoco deja ver el enfado que esperan encontrar. Sin que Dumbledore diga nada, se da la vuelta y ellos le siguen, totalmente conscientes de cuál es su destino. Sirius coge a James de la capa y le obliga a mirarle "no tiene pruebas, Jimmy, así que mantén esa bocaza tuya cerrada, ¿me oyes?" dicen sus ojos.

A pesar de que hace muchos meses que siguieron ese camino, los recuerdos están tan vivos como el día anterior. El despacho del profesor Dumbledore no es frecuentado habitualmente por los alumnos; el director se mantiene distante y solamente está ahí cuando más lo necesitas o como en este caso cuando no tienes ningunas ganas de verle.

Como la última vez, se sienten extrañamente cohibidos por la enorme estatua que da la bienvenida a los visitantes antes de entrar en el despacho del profesor, sin embargo, de nuevo, la magia del lugar, tal vez la forma en la que el polvo se mueve en el aire, como cientos de granos surgidos de las alas de un hada, hace que la fascinación supere unos nervios que podrían provocar algún que otro infarto en sus jóvenes corazones. James se fija otra vez en las paredes, llenas de cuadros, insignias, diplomas, vitrinas llenas de libros, ventanas tapadas por cortinas de seda de color granate brillante y bordadas en oro y algún tapiz que probablemente tenga tantos años como el propio castillo, o incluso que el profesor Dumbledore. El chico no está demasiado seguro de cuál es más viejo de los dos.

Sirius y Peter se encaminan hacia tres sillas estratégicamente colocadas delante del escritorio de Dumbledore, pero James se detiene delante de un alto espejo, decorado con hierros negros con salpicaduras plateadas y una ancha pila de piedra repleta de agua cristalina. No sabe por qué lo hace, en realidad muchas veces no es capaz de explicar la razón de sus acciones, pero en esa ocasión hay algo más, unas voces susurrantes, como el silbido del viento en los oídos una tarde de ventisca, o los labios de una madre murmurando un buenas noches después de contar un cuento; el caso es que estira el brazo, con el deseo de alcanzar el agua, que a sus ojos ahora luce plateada y brillante, como si alguien hubiera vertido en ella una sustancia más sólida.

- Oh, no, no, no – la mano de Albus Dumbledore se posa sobre la suya -, creo que eso no es algo que deba tocar, señor Potter.

- ¿Qué es, profesor?

- Algunos lo llaman pensadero, otros como yo preferimos simplemente decir que es un baúl donde guardar nuestras ideas… A veces uno tiene demasiadas y no hay espacio aquí – se señala la cabeza – para almacenarlas. Pero supongo que tres mentes como las suyas no necesitan de esto.

- ¿Y cómo lo hace? – James observa de nuevo el agua maravillado – ¿Se quita los pensamientos como quien… - está a punto de decir "como quien se saca un moco" pero decide pensárselo dos veces – como quien se quita la ropa?

- ¿Le han dicho alguna vez que es usted demasiado curioso?

- Cientos de veces, señor.

El director ríe con voz ronca y le pone la mano en la espalda para darle a entender que no va a responder a su pregunta y que es mejor que tome asiento. James obedece y de repente recuerda por qué están ahí y todo su cuerpo recupera la tensión.

Dumbledore tarda un poco más en ocupar su silla, antes se acerca al fénix de plumas rojas que dormita en una jaula de color dorado y el cual los chicos jurarían que es más pequeño que la última vez que estuvieron allí y le acaricia la cabeza con cuidado.

- Bueno, cuéntenme, ¿qué ha pasado? – Suspira, se sienta y cruza las manos sobre el escritorio, lleno de cachivaches y objetos brillantes, que emiten pequeños sonidos cada cierto tiempo.

- ¿A qué se refiere, profesor? – Pregunta Sirius llevando a cabo el plan que ha ido desarrollando mientras subían las escaleras. "No decir nada que pueda inculparnos".

- Juraría que la señorita Livingston no tenía tantos pelos en la lengua la última vez que hablé con ella.

- Oiga – Sirius se aparta el pelo de la cara -, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto, ¿vale? Fuimos a cenar como todos los demás y nos hizo gracia, como a todos los demás, pero no por eso va a ser nuestra culpa.

- Eso. – Susurra Peter.

- Disculpe, disculpe, señor Black… - Dumbledore le observa a través de las gafas, cuidando cada palabra y esperando la reacción a ellas – No me refería a que ustedes tuvieran algo que ver con el… Digamos "altercado" de hoy en el Gran Comedor. Quería que ustedes me confirmasen que el verdadero culpable de esto es el señor Lupin, como buenos amigos que son de él.

- ¿Remus? – James no controla el volumen de su voz – Pero, ¿Remus?

- Sí, señor Potter. Creo que todos saben quién es el señor Lupin.

- Pero Remus no tiene nada que ver – Sirius se inclina sobre la mesa -, entre usted y yo, señor, ese chico no haría daño a una mosca. Es más, es probable que una mosca le hiciera daño a él. Es débil y enfermizo y todas esas cosas… Remus no ha hecho nada.

- Remus está en la enfermería, profesor – susurra Peter desviando la mirada hacia los cuadros -. Se encontraba mal y se marchó, él no pudo ser, señor.

- Eso, tiene una _cortada_ – explica James -, créanos señor, profesor… Si tuviera que señalar un culpable por algo, antes me señalaría a mí y mire que yo soy un chico de buenas intenciones antes que al pobre Remus… Pero si él no sabe lo que es la maldad.

- Comprenderán que tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto. Verter poción crecepelo en la comida de los alumnos es algo muy muy grave – Dumbledore suspira -, en primer lugar implicaría que los culpables o culpable sabrían de la localización de las cocinas del colegio, y en segundo lugar habrían faltado al respeto a sus compañeros. Y Hogwarts aboga por el respeto de unos hacia otros…

- ¡Pero no puede acusar a Lupin… - Sirius se levanta y da un golpe en la mesa – quiero decir Remus! Él no es el culpable, no tiene pruebas, es más… Castígueme a mí si quiere, pero él no ha hecho nada.

- Y a mí – James frunce el ceño -, mándele una carta a mis padres, écheme o lo que quiera, pero no puedo permitir que sea injusto con mi amigo.

Dumbledore se queda en silencio; primero observa a Sirius, ahí levantado, con el ceño fruncido y los nervios a flor de piel, _sí, sin duda es impulsivo_, después a Peter, que a pesar de mantenerse callado, cierra los puños fuertemente sobre el regazo con frustración, _no es valiente, pero es leal _y por último a James, que a pesar de seguir sentado, y con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos brillan serios y su boca se tuerce de una forma que al anciano director se le antoja peligrosa _sí, en efecto estos chicos…_

- Por supuesto que no voy a ser injusto con su amigo, señor Potter – ríe el anciano -, no tengo pruebas de que el señor Lupin haya sido el causante de este desastre. En realidad no tengo pruebas para incriminar a nadie… Los culpables tienen que ser inteligentes.

- ¡Pues claro! – Berrea Sirius con el pecho henchido de orgullo; Peter le da un codazo – Hay que ser inteligente para poder preparar esa poción y echarla sin que nadie se dé cuenta, sólo digo eso.

- Bueno, entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar… ¡Aún no he probado nada de la deliciosa cena de los elfos! – Exclama Dumbledore levantándose e invitándoles a hacer lo mismo – Son criaturas serviciales si sabes cómo tratarlas, y guardan bien los secretos… Sí, jamás traicionarían a sus amos por miembros de fuera de la familia. Es una suerte que los que trabajan en Hogwarts nos consideren una gran familia a todos y no existan los secretos.

Sirius se queda congelado, traga saliva y mira a James con cierta desesperación; "tío" y James simplemente niega con la cabeza y levanta la barbilla para que continúe con su camino.

Peter sale el primero, respirando fuertemente, como si llevase meses sin hacerlo bien; después Sirius, que suelta un bufido en voz alta, y por último James, que con paso lento se detiene una última vez delante de la puerta del despacho.

- Profesor – se gira y el anciano le dirige una sonrisa amplia -, yo… Gracias.

- ¿Gracias por qué, señor Potter?

- Pues… ¡Pues no lo sé! ¿Ve? No tengo buena memoria… Me tendré que pedir un pensadero de esos para mi cumpleaños.

Dumbledore observa como el chico desaparece y se ríe; lentamente se acerca a la pila de agua y saca la varita, desgastada por el uso y la coloca en la sien. Un pequeño hilo plateado brota de ella y el anciano lo traslada hasta el pensadero. Allí, los rostros de tres niños, brillan, expresivos, Sirius Black enfadado por algo relacionado con su amigo Remus Lupin, James Potter preguntando sobre la forma de extraer los pensamientos y Peter Pettigrew encogido y asustado sobre sí mismo; y el director no sabe por qué, es una de esas ideas que habitualmente tiene y que no se pregunta de dónde surgen, pero sabe que ese recuerdo no puede olvidarlo y que es mejor que quede allí guardado para siempre.

Cuando James, Sirius y Peter bajan por las escaleras, los pasillos ya están prácticamente vacíos, pues el toque de queda no anda muy lejano; los candelabros ya están encendidos y la sensación es similar a cuando salen a merodear bajo la capa, salvo que no van cubiertos y no es ilegal que estén fuera de sus camas. Están cansados, Sirius repite varias veces que no entiende la razón de que Dumbledore les haya llevado a su despacho, y los otros dos tampoco tienen demasiada idea. Además, James anda perdido en sus pensamientos, en el agua cristalina y en los reflejos plateados. Y Merlín sabe que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien lo saque. Peter y Sirius charlan sobre quidditch, sobre si habrán sido capaces de quitarles todo el pelo a los alumnos y sobre la maravillosa suerte que han tenido.

En realidad ninguno de ellos piensa que haya sido suerte, después del comentario del director sobre los elfos creen que ha sido un favor de Dumbledore más que otra cosa, pero tampoco les importa demasiado. Sirius gruñe que no le apetece ponerse el pijama, que ojala pudiera dormir desnudo, o sin quitarse el uniforme cuando se escucha un suave quejido en el exterior.

James abre mucho los ojos, despierta de su ensimismamiento y corre hacia la ventana más próxima. Pega la oreja al vidrio y vuelve a escucharlo. Con cuidado mueve la varita que extrae del bolsillo trasero del pantalón del uniforme y la abre, dejando que el frío entre a través de ella. Pero no es sólo el gélido viento lo que les envuelve, es también el recuerdo de una noche un mes atrás, es el recuerdo de un viaje bajo la capa hasta Hogsmeade y un sueño que más bien parece una pesadilla roto en mil pedazos.

Gruñidos, gemidos, arañazos, es algo fuera de lo común.

- ¡Son ellos! – Lloriquea Peter.

- ¡Os lo dije! Sólo salen por la noche – James no cabe de emoción -, ¡por eso no pudimos ver nada cuando fuimos de día! Porque son bestias nocturnas.

- ¿Y qué sugieres? – Sirius se aparta de la ventana - ¿Ir ahora?

- ¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor?

- Bueno, la verdad es que dentro de las malas ideas esta se lleva la palma y… ¡Qué diablos! Es el mejor plan que he escuchado en mi puñetera vida.

- Pero chicos… - Peter tiembla y titubea antes de continuar – Remus dijo que era peligroso y que no podíamos ir y que…

- ¡Es cierto! – James se lleva la mano a la frente – Casi se me olvida; tenemos que ir a buscar a Remus a la enfermería y decirle que venga con nosotros. No importa que tenga fiebre, quiero decir, podría tener viruela y esto sería más importante.

- Vamos. – Murmura Sirius echando a correr.

Apenas les queda aliento cuando llegan a la puerta de la enfermería, se equivocan dos veces hasta encontrar el camino correcto y suben y bajan escaleras innecesarias más de lo que les gustaría admitir; pero cuando la señora Pomfrey les abre la puerta con el ceño fruncido creen que el esfuerzo absurdo ha merecido la pena.

- ¡Señora! – James jadea – Venimos a buscar a Remus Lupin.

- ¿Qué dices, niño?

- A ver, mujer – Sirius se aclara la garganta -. Remus ha venido esta tarde porque tenía fiebre o algo así, de forma que, como buenos amigos que somos, hemos decidido que estaría genial hacerle una visita.

- Remus Lupin no puede ser visto por nadie – bufa ella -, tiene gripe y no quiero tener a tarugos como vosotros en mis camas.

- ¡Pero señora! – Protesta James – Es de vital importancia, ¿no lo entiende?

- No, no lo entiendo – y les cierra la puerta en las narices.

- ¡BRUJA! – Berrea Sirius antes de dar un puñetazo a la pared – Estúpida vieja.

- ¡Mierda! – James se revuelve el pelo nervioso – A ver, está bien, no pasa nada… ¿Os quedáis aquí mientras voy a por la capa y bajo?

- ¿Y quedarme a solas con Pettigrew? ¿Es una cita?

- Calla, Sirius… - Protesta Peter.

- Dadme… Cinco minutos.

Los cinco minutos se convierten en diez, porque según James "Lily estaba leyendo un libro en la Sala Común, con la luz de esa vela que hacía que sus ojos parecieran más brillantes que nunca y bueno…"; así que once minutos después de la negativa, los tres se cubren con la capa y rezan para que la enfermera no note cómo se abre una puerta mágicamente.

Tienen éxito y la señora Pomfrey no se encuentra en la entrada, sino más al fondo arreglando un jarrón de margaritas amarillas.

Caminan con cuidado, como auténticos ladrones de guante blanco, y estiran el cuello para poder ver las camas, que en su práctica totalidad están vacías. Un par de Slytherin conversan en voz baja como pueden, con la lengua todavía llena de pelos y ellos dan por hecho que son los que más poción crecepelo han ingerido, a juzgar por los síntomas y por su "anchura de huesos" como susurra Sirius con sarcasmo.

Pero no hay ni rastro de Remus.

Lo buscan, se arriesgan demasiado, pero ninguno de ellos es capaz de encontrar a su amigo, así que dan media vuelta y vuelven a salir al pasillo.

- ¿Qué diablos… - Empieza Sirius.

- ¿Habrá escondido la señora Pomfrey a Remus para que no lo podamos ver? – Pregunta Peter – Porque ella ha dicho que él estaba ahí.

- No… - James frunce el ceño – No entiendo absolutamente nada.

- Pero Remus estaba resfriado, casi se ha muerto delante de nosotros esta tarde.

- Sí, y tenía ojeras y todo eso que tiene él siempre – coincide Peter.

- Pero no está en la enfermería – James pliega la capa y se la pega al pecho -, y si no está en la enfermería, ¿dónde está?

- Tal vez esté en cuarentena de eso – dice Sirius intentando darle sentido a la situación – y lo tienen encerrado en una habitación a él solo y no puede comunicarse con nadie.

- Sí.

- Sí, - coincide James – eso o…

- ¿O qué? – Pregunta Sirius con voz ronca.

- O nos ha mentido. – Completa su mejor amigo. Y no quieren creerle. Porque Remus nunca miente, porque Remus no haría eso, pero de repente una losa fría como el hielo comienza a cubrir sus corazones.


	49. Chapter 88

**Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff**

La mañana del día en el que se celebra un partido de quidditch siempre desprende un aura especial; una especie de sensación de nervios, tensión y emoción al mismo tiempo que Remus Lupin no es capaz de compartir del todo. No obstante, disfruta con el entusiasmo ajeno; la ilusión inocente que flota en el ambiente, por los pasillos, en la mirada de los jugadores que aquella tarde deben enfrentarse a algo más que los tres aros y las cuatro pelotas que fundamentan el famoso deporte mágico. No consiste solo en ganar o perder, sino que guardianes, cazadores, golpeadores y buscadores tienen una especie de compromiso no escrito pero no por ello menos válido con sus propias casas: tienen el deber de dar lo mejor de sí para representarlas, por hacer que todos sus miembros se sientan orgullosos de su equipo y sus victorias. En medio de ese clima de excitación y anticipación tan palpable, Remus hubiese esperado que su vuelta a las clases desde la enfermería tras la última luna pasase casi desapercibida, y las nuevas heridas aún sin cicatrizar en el dorso de las manos y en el cuello se tornasen invisibles bajo coloridas bufandas de lana y pancartas y estandartes de ánimo a cada uno de los competidores. Los equipos que debutan aquella tarde son Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, y cuando entra en el Gran Comedor, caminando renqueante con un par de libros bajo el brazo y con mucho más apetito del que le gustaría, cree que encontrará a James, Sirius y Peter discutiendo emocionados sobre las tácticas que utilizarán y las debilidades de sus contrincantes, ansiosos los dos primeros por volar en el terreno de juego, y el último por animarles con todas sus fuerzas desde las gradas. Sin embargo, desde la distancia les observa cabizbajos y callados: Sirius muerde con desgana la esquina de una tostada con mermelada, James juguetea distraídamente con el caramelo líquido sobre su tortita sin probar bocado y Peter mira al infinito mientras remueve con una cucharilla su leche con chocolate. Cuando se dan cuenta de su presencia, tratan de disimular y charlar animadamente como de costumbre, actitud que causa un gran nudo en el estómago de Remus: sus amigos le ocultan algo, y aunque él mismo no sea el indicado para reprochar a alguien que guarde secretos, el simple pensamiento le causa un terror inexplicable e incontrolable. Intentando mostrarse sereno, se sienta al lado de Sirius en la mesa y saluda.

— ¡Hola, chicos! — sonríe forzadamente y coge una tostada de una de las bandejas doradas — Qué hambre, ¿eh?

— Lo dirás tú — gruñe Sirius. Remus puede sentir perfectamente la patada en la rodilla que James, sentado enfrente suyo, le propina en reacción al comentario.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estáis… enfadados conmigo?

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no, Remus! — exclama James, tras fulminar a Sirius con la mirada — ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Toma, sírvete una tortita. ¡Tienes que reponer fuerzas! Hoy jugamos contra Hufflepuff y te aseguro que vamos a darles una paliza. ¡Vas a estar orgulloso de nosotros!

— No me cabe ninguna duda — Remus esboza una media sonrisa, no demasiado seguro de si el chico está siendo sincero o simplemente trata de aparentar normalidad — Gracias, James.

— Gracias, James — repite Sirius en tono burlón, lo que le hace recibir otro golpe bajo la mesa.

— ¿Cómo estás tú, Peter? — pregunta Remus, intentando ignorar a su malhumorado compañero, pero no por ello sintiéndose menos dolido a causa de su actitud.

— Bien — contesta el chico — Conseguí terminar el trabajo de Transformaciones sin tu ayuda, Remus. McGonagall me dijo que estaba muy bien.

— ¿McGonagall te dijo eso? ¡Vaya! Eso está muy bien.

— Fascinante. Espléndido — añade Sirius mordazmente — Voy a mearme encima de emoción.

— Oye, Sirius, ya vale, ¿qué mosca te ha picado?

— No sé, Remus, no sé.

— Sí que lo sabes, Sirius, te conozco…

— No, nada. Simplemente estaba pensando en que anoche volvimos a escuchar ruidos en la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Te acuerdas, Remus? No, no te acuerdas, ¡porque no estabas! Y, ¿dónde estabas tú, entonces?

— Sirius, yo… — el nudo en el estómago y en la garganta le impiden pensar con claridad y apenas puede pronunciar esas dos palabras en voz alta. _Debería inventar una excusa, algo que sonase convincente… _Pero en aquel momento no es fácil, nada fácil, y mentir a sus amigos es lo último que él quiere. _Ocultarles un secreto es una cosa, pero mentirles de esta forma… Es algo completamente distinto._

— No. No digas que estabas en la enfermería porque, ¿sabes qué? Fuimos a buscarte. Con la capa, sí. Y en la enfermería no había nadie remotamente parecido a ti, Remus.

— Yo…

— Sirius, ¡ya basta! ¡No tienes que desconfiar de él! ¡Remus no nos mentiría nunca! — interrumpe James, preocupado, y hay algo en aquellas palabras y en cómo las dice, con una enorme fe ciega, que hace que Remus se sienta un millón de veces peor que hace un segundo.

— No, James. Tenéis razón. No estaba en la enfermería — acierta a decir el joven hombre lobo, y traga saliva tan fuerte que podría haberse escuchado desde la mesa de Slytherin. Habla rápido, casi sin respirar ni pensar en si lo que dice tiene sentido o coherencia — Tuve que irme… A cuidar a mi madre. Está muy enferma… Fui a la enfermería porque no me encontraba bien y la señora Pomfrey me dio una poción revitalizante. Después fui a reunirme con vosotros, pero me crucé con McGonagall, que me estaba buscando. Me dijo que había llegado una lechuza diciendo que mi madre había enfermado mucho y que lo mejor era que me fuese unos días, para asegurarme de que todo iba bien… No os lo dije porque… Porque no quería preocuparos. Lo siento mucho. De verdad. Perdonadme, por favor.

Se hace un silencio incómodo, raro, palpable, en el que Sirius mira primero a Remus y luego a sus otros dos amigos, y Peter observa a Remus, también, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se rompe dentro de los de James. De repente, todos se sienten tan culpables por haber dudado de su amigo que no saben bien cómo reaccionar.

— ¡Pero tío! — exclama Sirius, y le da a Remus una palmada en el hombro tan fuerte que hace que él se tambalee — ¿Eres tonto o qué? ¿Por qué no nos lo has contado? ¡Si estamos aquí para eso!

— ¡Eso! — continúa Peter — No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Remus.

— ¡Claro que no! — James se agacha y gatea por debajo de la mesa, hasta llegar al otro lado de ella; después, se incorpora, saliendo por el hueco entre ésta y el banco donde Sirius y Remus están sentados. Después, le da un fuerte abrazo a éste último, intentando reconfortarle — Con nosotros no tienes que tener secretos, Remus. No importa lo que pase: ¡siempre vamos a estar aquí para ti! ¡Aunque me dijeses que te gusta Lily!

— James, eres tonto, tío.

— Bueno, a decir verdad espero que no te guste Lily, pero aun así, creo que lo entendería — murmura James, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos — Esto… ¡Bueno! Que lo que quiero decir, Remus, es que nunca vamos a dejar de estar a tu lado. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Remus, aún atrapado entre los brazos de James, suspira y mira hacia arriba. El techo mágico del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts muestra un cielo apacible, despejado y azul, y el sol brilla con gran intensidad: un día cálido y alegre, de aquellos que hacen que parezca que nada puede salir mal bajo la luz anaranjada, la leve brisa y el olor de la hierba y las flores. De algún modo y por una vez, Remus piensa que las cosas también podrían ir bien para él. Al fin y al cabo, tiene tres amigos mejores de lo que jamás hubiese podido imaginar: James, Sirius y Peter le han demostrado tanto y se han ganado su confianza de tal forma en los últimos dos años que quizás, y solo quizás, serían capaces de comprender su secreto, ese que le atormenta físicamente una vez al mes y mentalmente durante cada día de su vida. Suspira de nuevo. No cree que jamás llegue a tener el valor para averiguarlo.

— ¡Eh, MacDonald! Más te vale que estés bien atenta para ver como ganamos por goleada.

Mary continúa caminando con los puños escondidos en las mangas del jersey y dirige una amplia sonrisa a Jack, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, que acaba de sorprenderla al salir del Gran Comedor a la hora de comer. Si para la mayoría del colegio, la mañana anterior a un partido importante es emocionante y distinta a todas las demás, para ella es todo un acontecimiento: al fin y al cabo, es la comentarista, lo que hace que sea el centro de atención de muchas miradas, tanto de jugadores "eh, Mary, no despegues un ojo de mí porque tengo preparada una jugada espectacular" como de alumnos que le transmiten ánimo y agradecimiento "los comentarios del último partido fueron maravillosos, MacDonald, ¡sigue así!". En un principio, esta actitud de los demás hacia ella le resultó desconcertante y un tanto incómoda, pero con el tiempo ha ido acostumbrándose a sus pequeños minutos de gloria previos y posteriores a cada partido, aunque nunca se lo reconocería a nadie, pues no cree que se los merezca. _Yo no hago nada, en realidad. Solo digo lo que veo en voz alta… Lo hago todo el tiempo cuando veo partidos, incluso cuando no estoy en el colegio. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? _

Camina distraída por las escaleras. Está nerviosa: no por tener que hablar delante de cientos de personas en tan solo unas horas, sino porque es fundamental que su equipo consiga la victoria también aquella vez. Gryffindor no se enfrentará a Hufflepuff hasta las seis de la tarde y aún son las tres, así que planea pasar el tiempo restante en su dormitorio: quizás incluso se encuentre a James Potter y Sirius Black en la Sala Común y pueda recordarles las tácticas que les enseñó en sus entrenamientos. Pero los dos chicos no se encuentran en la Sala Común. A decir verdad, no recuerda haberles visto en el comedor ni en las escaleras. _Pero tengo que hablar con ellos. _Tras esperar unos minutos sentada en una de las mullidas butacas frente a la chimenea y preguntar a un par de alumnas de primero "¿Habéis visto a James Potter y Sirius Black?" ante lo que las niñas tan solo responden con risitas ahogadas y sonrojándose levemente, decide que tendrá que ir a buscarlos en el único sitio en el que podrían estar en aquel momento: su dormitorio.

A decir verdad es un impulso; no lo piensa demasiado antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras que conducen hasta las habitaciones de los chicos. Sabe que no son como las de las chicas, a las que los alumnos varones no pueden acceder: ella puede llegar allí sin problemas. Una vez arriba, se da cuenta de que no sabe cuál de las numerosas puertas que allí se encuentran es la que conduce al dormitorio de los dos chicos. Pero no tarda mucho en averiguarlo: tan solo unos minutos en silencio basta para escuchar las voces de Sirius y James hablando demasiado alto en la lejanía, y éstas le conducen hasta la entrada correcta. Se retira el flequillo de la cara, _ha crecido demasiado desde Navidades como para poder ver bien _y llama a la puerta con dos toques leves.

— ¿Han llamado a la puerta, tío? — se escucha preguntar a Sirius a través de la madera.

— Pero quién va a llamar a nuestra puerta, Sirius, eres tonto.

Mary no puede evitar reír en voz baja. Golpea otra vez.

— Oye, yo creo que sí que han llamado… — no identifica a la voz que dice esta frase, _pero no suena como Remus Lupin, así que debe ser su otro amigo, ¿Peter?_

— Ve a abrir, Remus.

— ¡No pienso abrir yo! ¡Que vaya James!

— Yo no voy a abrir.

— Merlín, sois insoportables. Ya voy yo.

Sirius avanza hacia la puerta y la abre, casi de mala gana, pero su expresión cambia drásticamente cuando ve a la persona al otro lado.

— ¡Ah! Ah.

— Hmmmm, ¿hola?

— ¡Hola, MacDonald! No sé por qué pensaba que sería ese tipo, hm, no sé como se llama, pero le he copiado la redacción de Pociones esta mañana y juraría que me ha visto. ¡Bueno! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo solo venía a deciros que…

— Oye, oye, Mary — interrumpe James, que se escurre bajo el brazo de Sirius, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y se coloca frente a ella — No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero esto son los dormitorios de los chicos. ¿Eres un chico? Creo que no, así que no deberías estar aquí. Son las normas.

— En realidad las normas no dicen que las chicas no puedan entrar a los dormitorios de los chicos, tan solo se aplica al revés… — se escucha murmurar a Remus desde dentro de la habitación

— No, lo siento. ¡Nada de chicas en nuestro cuarto!

— Eres idiota, James, en serio. ¡Si estoy aquí por vuestro bien!

— ¿Por nuestro bien? ¿Y qué quieres?

— Venía — gruñe Mary — a recordaros todas esas cosas que os enseñé y de las que ya no os acordaréis porque sois unos patanes y seguro que no las memorizasteis en su día. Que, en realidad, ¡a mí me da igual! ¡Pero no podéis perder este partido!

— ¡Pero es que eres una chica!

Mary se cruza de brazos, malhumorada y sin ganas de discutir más con James y sus ganas de llevar la contraria. Se da la vuelta y se dispone a marcharse cuando una mano en su hombro la detiene.

— Eh — insiste Sirius — no hagas caso a este imbécil.

A regañadientes, el chico de pelo revuelto decide que "no habrá más remedio que dejarla entrar" y no deja de mascullar "una chica, una chica en el cuarto. ¡No me lo puedo creer!". Ella se adentra en la estancia casi temerosa, como si sintiese que de verdad no debe estar allí, y se sienta sobre la cama más cercana a la puerta que, por lo desordenada, adivina que debe ser la de James.

— Has hecho bien en sentarte ahí y no en la de Sirius — comenta éste — la suya huele tan mal que te hubieras pensado dos veces el volver aquí.

— Tú sí que vas a oler mal cuando te haga picadillo, gafotas.

— Basta ya, ¿no? — interrumpe la chica, con expresión muy seria. Ambos dejan de hablar al instante y la miran atentamente. — A ver, vosotros dos, ¿os acordáis de todo lo que os dije el otro día?

— Esto…

— Sí, jo, claro que sí, Mary, ¡qué cosas tienes!

— Sí, sí, eso, MacDonald, maldita sea, ¡que no somos tontos!

— ¡James! ¡Sirius! No puede ser que…

— Yo creo que me acuerdo. — se apresura a decir Sirius — Dijiste que tenía que liarme a golpes con los mendrugos de los golpeadores de Hufflepuff, ¿no? ¿Crees que se notará mucho si le arreo con el bate directamente?

— Y yo… — James mira hacia arriba, pensativo — Yo tengo que estar pendiente de Sirius todo el rato para asegurarme de que no le pillan maltratando a los pobres Hufflepuff, ¿no?

— ¿Estáis…? ¿¡ESTÁIS DE BROMA, POTTER Y BLACK?! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS OS PASA EN LA CABEZA, HINKYPUNKS DESCEREBRADOS?!

— Eh, eh, pero no te alteres, monada… Era broma. En realidad James y yo nos acordamos de todo.

— Está todo controlado, Mary.

— ¿¡Monada?! ¿Broma? Merlín, juro que voy a mataros, a ambos.

— Tienes que reconocer que ha sido divertido — sonríe James — parecía que te iba a dar un _inparto _de esos…

En ese momento Jack, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, entra por la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, notablemente nervioso. Sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los presentes a preguntar, se apresura a decir:

— ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! McGonagall me ha dicho que probablemente haya tormenta pronto, y no estamos demasiado bien equipados para sobrevivir a un temporal, así que han decidido adelantar la hora del partido… Empezamos en unos quince minutos, ¡en cuanto estemos todos listos! ¡Tú también, Mary!

Y sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, sale de la habitación. James y Sirius se apresuran a seguirle y la chica de pelo negro se marcha también tras ellos, sin dejar de murmurar un solo segundo "idiotas, sois idiotas, de verdad que sois idiotas" durante el camino. Cuando llegan al campo, casi sin aliento después de haber caminado demasiado rápido, y justo antes de que los tres chicos se separen de Mary para dirigirse en dirección a los vestuarios, James murmura "lo haremos bien, te lo prometo. Palabra de Potter" y se despide con un gesto de cabeza.

Mary, no demasiado convencida por su amigo, busca su sitio entre las gradas, la pequeña cabina destinada al comentarista. Todavía no hay mucha gente esperando para ver el partido, pero los alumnos van llegando poco a poco y, tal y como Jack ha comentado, las nubes grisáceas en el cielo y el fuerte viento amenazan una gran tormenta que parece a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. _Esto lo hará todo más difícil. _No es que no confíe en James y Sirius: sabe que son dos buenos jugadores y que solo necesitan un poco de práctica; pero teme que esta vez no tengan tanta suerte como en el anterior partido, que consiguieron salvar en el último minuto. Se encoge sobre sí misma en el asiento y entierra la cabeza entre las rodillas. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, se encuentra rodeada de gente: todos los asientos están ocupados por entusiasmados alumnos dispuestos a defender a su equipo, y los jugadores de éstos se encuentran abajo, sobre el césped y al lado de sus escobas, esperando impacientes el momento de emprender el vuelo. Da un leve golpecito al micrófono frente a ella para asegurarse de que está encendido. En realidad, nunca se ha parado a pensar cómo funciona. _Quizás sea como los que usan los muggles, pero encantado para que sea… Mucho mejor. Sí, será eso. _Se da cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall también ha llegado ya. Ella suele sentarse a su lado durante los partidos: en parte para asegurarse de que Mary no hace ningún comentario inapropiado o que muestre favoritismo hacia Gryffindor, y en parte, y eso poca gente más que Mary lo sabe, porque McGonagall disfruta de aquel deporte mucho más que la mayoría de los presentes, y el lugar en el que se encuentran es uno de los mejores lugares para tener una visión completa del campo. Así que decide que no debe esperar ni un segundo más, respira hondo y se acerca al pequeño aparato metálico.

— ¡BIENVENIDOS AL SEGUNDO PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA DE QUIDDITCH! — exclama, y su voz resuena por todo el campo, causando ovaciones y chillidos de emoción entre las chicas, sobre todo. Ella sonríe — ¡El encuentro entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff está a punto de empezar! Es el primero de este curso para estos últimos, y Gryffindor ya lleva una victoria a sus espaldas pero, aun así, ¡se les ve muy confiados! Creo que vamos a presenciar un partido muy reñido…

Mary mira hacia abajo: observa a Sirius y James, aún el uno al lado del otro, pero muy serios, sin apartar el ojo de sus contrincantes un solo segundo. Después puede ver como Jack le da la mano amistosamente al capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, y el partido comienza.

— ¡La primera quaffle está en juego! Y es para… ¡Hufflepuff! Los cazadores se dirigen hacia los aros… Y… ¡DIEZ PUNTOS PARA HUFFLEPUFF! Wow, eso ha sido rápido…

Gryffindor recupera la posesión de la pelota y, velozmente, los cazadores se las arreglan para esquivar al equipo contrario casi sin dificultad y burlar al guardián.

— ¡Y DIEZ MAGNÍFICOS PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! Madre mía, está siendo un partido muy intenso… ¿Aguantarán los jugadores este ritmo durante todo el encuentro? ¡Y GRYFFINDOR RECUPERA LA QUAFFLE! Parece que una de las bludgers de Sirius Black ha golpeado al cazador, Bobby Spencer… ¡BIEN HECHO, BLACK! ¡ASÍ ME GUSTA! Quiero decir… perdón, profesora. — se sonroja y tose en voz baja, tratando de disimular — Noah Collins avanza hacia la meta de nuevo… ¡INCREÍBLE! Ha sido un pase arriesgado, pero Kirk ha conseguido atraparlo… ¡DIEZ PUNTOS MÁS PARA GRYFFINDOR, SÍ SEÑOR!

Y el partido continúa: Gryffindor está a punto de anotar otro tanto cuando Noah, una de las cazadoras, no sea capaz de alcanzar uno de los pases dirigidos hacia ella, y éste es interceptado por el equipo contrario. Jack consigue parar dos de los intentos de marcar del equipo de Hufflepuff, pero finalmente la quaffle atraviesa el aro central, resultando en un empate. Mary comenta cada movimiento casi sin pensar, como un reflejo inconsciente, y no pierde el hilo del partido ni un solo momento; sin embargo, no puede evitar estar preocupada. Mientras el resto del equipo parece concentrado en el juego (incluso Sirius muestra haber asimilado increíblemente bien los consejos de la chica) James vaga por el campo con expresión desconcertada, en círculos, como si no estuviese muy seguro de qué debe hacer. Cuando no está hablando, Mary se muerde las uñas, juega con su pelo y mueve los pies, nerviosa. _Confío en ti, James, vamos, tú puedes…_

No tarda en comenzar a llover. Primero, tan solo son unas pequeñas gotas finas que cubren el terreno de juego. Pero transcurridos unos veinte minutos, la leve llovizna se transforma en un gran temporal que hace que volar resulte cada vez más difícil para los jugadores. Pero ni Gryffindor ni Hufflepuff quieren que el partido se detenga, y se mantienen sobre sus escobas. Los cazadores continúan anotando puntos: primero Gryffindor gana por 70 puntos a 60; después empatan, y vuelven a desempatar, siempre manteniendo una diferencia de puntos mínima entre los dos equipos que hace que ninguno de los jugadores pueda relajarse ni un solo segundo pero que, por otro lado, no añade ninguna emoción al partido.

— Jack detiene un buen lanzamiento por parte de Hufflepuff… Y Gryffindor recupera la quaffle de nuevo… Y… ¡EH! ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO POTTER?!

James, que hasta entonces había permanecido casi ausente, sin hacerse notar demasiado, sonríe confiado y vuela en picado y a toda velocidad hacia abajo, en dirección hacia uno de los límites del campo, justo al lado de los aros de Gryffindor. Durante unas milésimas de segundo, incluso los cazadores y golpeadores se quedan inmóviles un instante y observan como el chico de pelo desordenado avanza, decidido.

— ¡Potter parece haber visto la snitch! El buscador de Hufflepuff vuela detrás de él, pero Potter le lleva demasiada ventaja… Estira el brazo y…

Y entonces sucede.

James ya casi puede rozar la snitch con los dedos, pero la pequeña pelotita alada es demasiado rápida y se las arregla para zafarse en el último segundo, justo cuando cree que ya la ha atrapado. Casi desesperado, alarga más el brazo, todo lo que puede, hasta que casi duele, y se incorpora levemente sobre la escoba: el palo está mojado por la lluvia, pero _no creo que vaya a caerme, nunca me he caído, al fin y al cabo… _La diminuta esfera dorada está cada vez más y más cerca y James juraría que ya la tiene cuando inesperadamente, su cuerpo resbala sobre la escoba y pierde el equilibrio; cae al vacío tan solo unos centímetros antes de lograr volver a aferrarse a ésta, casi por suerte, con la mano izquierda.

— ¡JAMES! — grita Mary, alarmada, sin poder evitarlo, y sin pensar en un solo momento en que todo el colegio puede escucharla. — Merlín, ¿JAMES?

Con el corazón en un puño, observa como James trata de volver a incorporarse sobre la escoba sin éxito, mientras la lluvia comienza a empaparle cada vez más y más. Y también puede apreciar como Sirius, desde el otro lado del campo, deja caer su bate al suelo y, con ambas manos sobre la escoba, se apresura a socorrer a su amigo. Cuando llega junto a él, le sujeta fuertemente de un hombro y le ayuda a recuperar el equilibrio de nuevo. Y solo en ese momento, Mary y todos los demás alumnos de Gryffindor respiran hondo, aliviados. Pero hay algo más: James sonríe.

— Es eso… ¿¡la snitch!? ¡POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH! — Mary está casi chillando, y sus palabras desatan la euforia en las gradas — ¡CIENTO CINCUENTA PUNTOS! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO!

James aterriza primero, y le sigue el resto del equipo. El primero en felicitarle es Sirius, que le da un golpecito en el hombro y desde la distancia, Mary casi puede adivinar que dice "lo has hecho bien, tío, lo has hecho muy bien" con su tono de voz característico. Después, Jack le revuelve el pelo con una mano, y le conoce lo suficiente para jurar que le está diciendo algo así como "muy bien, Potter, no esperaba menos de ti". Ella corre a su encuentro, también, bajando de las gradas en medio de la euforia colectiva, y cuando por fin se encuentra abajo los otros dos niños con los que el golpeador y el buscador comparten habitación Peter y Remus Lupin, también han llegado ya para darle la enhorabuena a los chicos. Presencia como unos metros más allá los cuatro, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, se funden en un fuerte abrazo, y no puede evitar sonreír con ternura. James se da cuenta de su presencia y le indica con un gesto que se acerque; ella se niega en un principio, pero ante la insistencia del chico, termina por caminar hacia donde ellos se encuentran. Y entonces y antes de que le dé tiempo siquiera a sorprenderse, tanto él como Sirius la rodean con sus brazos, uno a cada lado, y ríen y murmuran "ha sido todo gracias a ti, MacDonald, te debemos una" "eres increíble, Mary, eres la mejor, de verdad". Aunque no está demasiado acostumbrada al contacto físico, y mucho menos con personas del sexo opuesto, no opone ninguna resistencia; no puede evitar reír y celebrar con ellos. Y de algún modo se siente bien mientras James y Sirius están cerca, y encuentra en ese abrazo una victoria más grande de la que podría vivir en cientos de partidos de quidditch. Los dos chicos ya no son nunca más "el cazador y el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor". No. Ahora son sus amigos, y nada podría hacer más feliz a Mary que eso.

**Nota: **No hemos actualizado apenas estos días porque estábamos de vacaciones y no teníamos internet, pero ya hemos vuelto así que en cuanto tengamos un ratito contestaremos todas las reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándonos y comentando incluso cuando no estábamos! Esta historia no sería nada sin vosotros :)


	50. Chapter 89

**Superhéroes, villanos y pasadizos sin nombre**

Normalmente es difícil ver a Remus, Peter, James y Sirius sin ir juntos a cualquier lado; a las clases, al Gran Comedor, a dar una vuelta por los jardines… Pero a veces Remus se escabulle para ir a la biblioteca, Peter se reúne con sus compañeros del club de gobstones y es entonces cuando James y Sirius no tienen otra opción que quedarse en el dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor con la única actividad posible de mirar al techo y esperar que se les caiga encima o que se les ocurra algo novedoso que hacer.

Ese día, Sirius está tumbado, con las zapatillas encima de las sábanas, la varita en la mano y una taza de porcelana revoloteando sobre su cabeza sin dificultad. James por el contrario sujeta un cómic entre las manos, con la tripa reposando sobre el colchón y las gafas enredadas en el pelo oscuro.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas las lupas para poder leer eso, Jimmy? – Sirius hace que la taza casi golpee la pared pero la frena en el último instante.

- Ja-ja – James pasa una página furiosamente -. Veo bien de cerca, siempre he visto bien de cerca, lo que pasa es que nunca te fijas.

- Ah. Yo pensaba que estabas ciego completamente.

- ¿Viviré para ver el día que dejes de hacer la bromita?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Sirius deja caer la taza sobre la cama y se recuesta para mirar a su mejor amigo – Yo me moriré antes; probablemente aplastado por un montón de chicas o haciendo acrobacias o… O no sé, igual me asesina mi madre.

- Eso no tiene gracia que lo sepas – James se incorpora sobre la cama y vuelve a colocarse las gafas encima de la nariz -, ¿sabes dónde guarda Remus esas libretas grandes?

- ¿Las que usa para escribir poemas?

- ¿Escribe poemas?

- ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer? ¿Enumerar sus ligues? – Ríe con malicia y luego señala el baúl de su amigo – Creo que ahí.

James se arrodilla en el suelo y gira la llave que Remus siempre deja puesta, confiando lo suficientemente en ellos como para no tener necesidad de esconderla, _pero esto es para una emergencia, seguro que no le molesta _y aparta unos cuantos libros de lectura para encontrar un enorme cuaderno de anillas de portada púrpura.

- Es curioso cómo los muggles utilizan estas cosas como muelles para que las hojas no se separen.

- ¿Son los muggles? Pensaba que Remus los encuadernaba así o algo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo va a hacer él esto? – James observa las pequeñas espirales blancas - ¿Tú crees? Le preguntaré. Diablos, si es capaz de hacer esto le pediré que lo haga en todos mis libros.

- ¿Y para qué quieres esa cosa?

- Ahhh – James se levanta y le guiña el ojo a su mejor amigo -, ¡me voy a la biblioteca!

- ¿A la biblioteca? – Sirius pone la misma cara que habría puesto de haber visto a Severus Snape duchándose - ¿Tú? Jimmy, ¿te pasa algo?

- Lo que me pasa es que no me dejas leer y para estar en silencio y en comunión con mi alma necesito una biblioteca.

- ¿Vas a ver si está Evans?

- Oh, cállate – sonríe al mismo tiempo que cierra la puerta de un golpe.

La verdad es que por primera vez Lily no es la razón principal; y eso es decir mucho, porque en realidad Lily siempre es la razón principal. Para levantarse, para ir a clase, para hacer los deberes _si ve que los hago creerá que soy listo _e incluso para hacer travesuras. James cree que hay algo enfermizo en la forma en la que observa a Lily Evans, pero también considera que tiene algo de romántico; no de ese tipo de romanticismo que se ve en las películas de amor, un chico entregándole un ramo de rosas a la chica de sus sueños; no, el romanticismo entre él y Lily es distinto, porque para empezar Lily no necesita que nadie le regale flores, principalmente porque cualquier flor a su lado parece un hierbajo crecido en el campo.

Y sabe que es absurdo, que ella es una chica normal, que no es tan diferente de las demás, pero algo en su corazón, esa pequeña parte que canturrea cuando ella le mira, o cada vez que Lily le observa, también sabe que podría conocer a cientos y cientos de chicas y la joven Gryffindor seguiría siendo la mejor.

Decide olvidarse de esos pensamientos mientras baja por las escaleras, con la libreta que le ha "tomado prestada" a Remus, un cómic de Spiderman y un libro de Transformaciones del que no tiene ninguna intención de hacer uso entre los brazos.

La biblioteca siempre le ha dado reparo; siendo sincero preferiría estar en cualquier sitio antes que ese, pero también sabe que a Remus le encanta, y James sabe que Remus es listo, por lo que tiene que existir algún encanto entre esas cuatro paredes del que todavía no es consciente. Se acerca a la mesa en la que la señora Pince repasa un pergamino larguísimo lleno de nombres.

- Vengo a estudiar. – Le informa. Cree que es algún tipo de protocolo, de modelo a seguir, pero en realidad lo único que recibe es la mirada asesina de la mujer, por lo que simplemente sonríe y busca a su amigo entre las mesas.

Allí está. Sentado en su sitio, en el mismo de siempre, la espalda recta y los codos reposando con calma sobre la mesa. Un libro abierto delante de sus ojos y la pluma entre los dedos, juguetona. Y allí está ella. A su lado. Una mano apoyada en la mejilla y la otra sobre una página de pergamino a medio escribir con una caligrafía que debería reproducir las palabras de los dioses. O eso cree James. Su pelo rojo cae sobre los hombros, desordenado, pero con cierto orden dentro del caos, ese orden que él nunca jamás podrá conseguir con la maraña negra que le ha dado la creación. Inconscientemente, James se intenta pegar el pelo a la cabeza. Y falla.

Se pregunta a sí mismo si tendrá buen aspecto; se observa, la corbata mal colocada, la camisa del uniforme arrugada después de haber peleado con Sirius una hora atrás y por fuera de los pantalones. Simplemente espera que a ella no le importe.

- Ey, Remus – susurra ocupando la silla delante de los dos chicos, haciendo que esta arañe el suelo y entrecerrando un ojo con culpabilidad.

- ¿James? – Remus le mira impresionado, hace revolotear su pupila por la sala en busca de la parte que le falta para que eso tenga sentido, pero no le encuentra - ¿Y Sirius?

- Demonios, siempre igual – sisea dejando los libros caer sobre la mesa -. No es como si fuéramos _simeses _o algo así.

- Siameses – le corrige Remus. Pero James no le presta atención, porque Lily, que hasta ese momento le ha ignorado por completo deja escapar una suave risa que para él suena a un himno -, ¿y qué haces aquí?

- Estudiar – señala el libro de Transformaciones - ¿no lo ves? No soy el amigo tonto que creías, eh.

- Ese libro es del año pasado, ¿por qué guardas el libro del año pasado?

- ¿QUÉ? – Primero se sorprende, después simplemente ríe y un segundo más tarde todas las clases del curso en las que sus páginas no coincidían con lo que McGonagall explicaba cobran sentido – Pues para repasar conocimientos del año pasado, por supuesto.

Remus asiente, no demasiado seguro de si tiene que reírse o por el contrario ponerse a llorar. Su brazo roza sin querer el codo de Lily y se siente culpable, de ese tipo de culpabilidad que te rodea el cuello y te estrangula hasta que no puedes respirar. Por eso lo retira al segundo. Sin embargo, ni James ni Lily parecen notarlo, porque los dos han bajado la cabeza para concentrarse en sus asuntos. Remus no puede dejar de mirar a James; ha subido las gafas hasta enredarlas en el pelo y el flequillo ha dejado de cubrir su frente. Sus ojos marrones se ven más que habitualmente; no es que no esté acostumbrado, James suele quitarse las gafas para dormir o leer, pero ciertamente no es lo mismo. _Merlín, no es lo mismo para nada. _Los ojos del chico transmiten concentración, un brillo inteligente que normalmente queda eclipsado por el destello picaresco. Remus piensa que James es el tipo de chico que les gusta a las chicas. Piensa que probablemente su mejor amigo no sea consciente de ello, que para él, igual que para Sirius, tener una cara bonita no es más que el día a día. Pero Remus sabe lo que es estar al otro lado. Ser el que mira y no el que es observado. Durante las últimas semanas pasear por el colegio con ellos ha sido un auténtico desfile de moda, como si ellos vistieran modelos de Coco Channel. Después del segundo triunfo consecutivo de Gryffindor por la Copa de Quidditch, las chicas han empezado a fijarse más en James y Sirius, y quien dice _más_ dice _demasiado_. Dos días atrás Anna Thompson decidió dejar caer un pequeño papel en la mesa en la que se encontraban comiendo los cuatro. Delante del plato de Sirius. Una cita. Y no con alguien cualquiera. Una chica de cuarto.

Y cuarto curso son palabras mayores.

No es que a Remus le importe toda la situación, ciertamente está acostumbrado, a ser "ese" sin más, pero por alguna razón le ataca la curiosidad, el deseo de saber qué se siente cuando eres el centro de atención, cuando la gente te mira de la forma que miran a sus dos amigos. Podría escribir varios libros sobre la forma en la que las pupilas de las chicas se dilatan, cómo sus pestañas pelean por casi alargarse, cómo sus dedos juguetean los unos con los otros, cómo sus sonrisas son tan amplias que cohíbe no ser el destinatario de ellas. Pero sobre todo, podría escribir capítulos sobre las miradas; iris azules, verdes, marrones, negros, color miel, grises… Tantos tonos que es imposible enumerarlos; arcoiris que persiguen a Sirius por los pasillos, auténticas nebulosas que se comen a James cuando entra en clase. _¿Algún día alguien me mirará de esa manera? _

James vive completamente ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo, en realidad lo único que hace es pelear con su yo interno por no mirar a Lily de una forma que a ella probablemente le asustaría. Le entran ganas de pegarse golpes en la cabeza, de tirar el estúpido libro de Transformaciones al suelo y pisotearlo, pero en vez de eso coge la pluma y hace líneas sobre el papel. Unta muchas veces, arranca muchas páginas, y solamente cuando va a desesperarse y comerse el cuaderno entero, una voz fina y delicada le despierta de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Te gusta Spiderman? – Lily le mira. A él. A James. A nadie más. En su pupila se refleja su rostro y ningún otro. Y ella está hablando. Le está hablando a él.

- Oh… En realidad… En realidad no demasiado, porque… Bueno, Johnny Storm es mi superhéroe favorito y él y Peter Parker tienen una relación complicada… Pero yo creo que son buenos amigos. Que se odian pero al mismo tiempo no pueden evitar trabajar juntos y eso – y no sabe por qué dice eso, por qué le cuenta algo que no cree ni que ella vaya a entender _no le interesan mis estúpidos cómics_.

- A mí me gusta Spiderman – sonríe ella, y más bien sonríe al cómic que a él, pero eso no parece importarle al chico -, porque siempre salva a la chica y es sensible… Y es periodista. Pero la Antorcha Humana es un engreído al que simplemente le apasiona el deporte y que busca ligar con todas las chicas que puede.

- ¿Sabes quién es la Antorcha Humana… - James analiza lo que ella acaba de decir - ¡No es cierto! La Antorcha Humana salva a gente; muchas vidas y lucha contra el mal… Lo que pasa es que aún no ha encontrado el amor verdadero y por eso tiene que probar muchas cosas.

- Vaya. – Remus finge toser y pasa una página de su libro.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? – Bufa James fulminándole con la mirada.

- Que no sabía que esos tipos tuvieran sentimientos; ¿no se pegan con monstruos y villanos y ya está?

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Pelean contra el mal para defender a la raza humana de la extinción, parece mentira, Remus. De verdad. Tan listo para unas cosas y luego…

- Así que en realidad cuando te haces el duro leyendo cómics lo que haces es leer novelas gráficas románticas…

- Dormir cerca de Sirius te mata neuronas, que lo sepas – James se cruza de brazos -. Os podríais los dos ir juntitos un rato a la m…

- ¿J… James Potter?

Una niña de aspecto menudo, ojos grandes y oscuros les observa, retorciéndose la falda entre los dedos fruto del nerviosismo y las mejillas encendidas.

- ¿Quién pregunta?

- S… Sirius Black me ha dicho que te diera un mensaje.

- ¿Que Sirius ha hecho qué? – James abre la boca sorprendido y Remus niega con la cabeza "increíble, lo que me faltaba por ver".

- Un mensaje, yo… Dice – la chica pone voz grave –: "O mueves tu maldito culo hasta el dormitorio en menos de cinco minutos o empezaré a quemar tus calzoncillos. Es urgente."

- ¡Vaya! – James coge todo lo que hay encima de la mesa con premura - ¿Creéis que por fin se ha decidido a confesarme su amor?

- Pues si lo hace pasad la luna de miel lejos de mi cama, por favor.

Lily se sonroja, pero James no entiende ni media palabra de lo que acaba de decir su amigo, así que le da las gracias a la chica y levanta la mano para despedirse. Va a empezar a caminar pero se vuelve una última vez hacia Remus y Lily.

- Haré que te guste la Antorcha Humana, Evans. – Y se va con paso rápido.

Los dos chicos se quedan en silencio, Remus garabatea sobre una esquina del pergamino, distraído y Lily golpea suavemente la madera con la pluma.

- Lily.

- Dime. – Ella vuelve a la realidad y le dedica una mirada tierna.

- Que has escrito la misma frase cuatro veces seguidas.

- ¡Agh! – Lily da un golpe fuerte y maldice por lo bajo. Remus se ríe con discreción y los dos vuelven al trabajo.

Sirius espera más de cinco minutos desde el momento en el que James deja la habitación con su estúpido plan de acercarse a Lily Evans. Se aburre. Golpea la pared. Se quita la camisa y se le la vuelve a poner. Lanza un zapato que no es suyo al techo y jura en todos los idiomas posibles. Se aburre.

Mucho.

Se deja caer sobre la cama de Remus, arrugando las mantas y sonriendo con maldad; en eso se encuentra, dándole la vuelta a la funda de la almohada cuando su mano roza un pequeño papel arrugado. _Oh. Es cierto. _Casi se había olvidado de la nota que Anna Thompson dejó caer un par de días atrás sobre su comida.

a.

En realidad no se ha planteado la idea de hablar con ella; al menos no hasta ese momento. Anna tiene quince años, y quince años no es lo mismo que doce, ni que trece, y Merlín sabe que tampoco es lo mismo que catorce. Quince años es algo serio. Algo muy serio. Sirius observa la caligrafía cursiva, con pluma de color rosa "ven a buscarme cuando quieras" y se siente estúpido y cómo es estúpido qué forma mejor para demostrarlo que haciendo una estupidez. Porque al fin y al cabo se llama Sirius Black y "estupidez" suele ser su segundo nombre.

Rebusca entre sus cosas, no encuentra su jersey y está seguro que es culpa del estúpido de James que o bien se lo ha llevado o lo ha perdido en algún sitio. _Maldito Cuatrojos, algún día lo mataré y vendrá El Profeta a contar el suceso. _Mira el jersey de repuesto de Remus, pero desde luego no hay forma humana de que él quepa ahí _estúpido que parece una rama de árbol _y probablemente si tuviera que elegir entre vestirse con ropa de Peter o ir desnudo escogería la segunda opción sin rechistar.

Se convence de que llevar camisa tampoco está tan mal, y que en realidad a él todo le queda bien. Sonriente abre la puerta y baja las escaleras; no tiene ni idea de dónde puede encontrar a Anna, tampoco sabe si tiene que decir algo o simplemente saludarla y pasar a la acción. _La acción_. En realidad no está seguro qué significa "la acción".

Tiene suerte; no necesita preguntar, porque Sirius odia preguntar y sobre todo odia preguntar por alguien que no sea Remus, o James o Peter, porque eso significa que él está preocupado por otra persona que no son sus amigos y desde luego es intolerable.

Anna está sentada en la alfombra, con una caja de cristal delante de ella, llena de pequeños abalorios y piedras de colores y ríe animadamente con sus tres amigas. _¿Y ahora qué hago? _Traga saliva, mira a izquierda y derecha y luego simplemente se acerca al círculo en el que las chicas se entretienen fabricando pulseras.

Ellas le miran, al segundo dos estallan en risitas estúpidas y Sirius tiene ganas de levantar el pie y metérselo en la boca, pero se contiene y extiende el brazo hacia Anna, dejando caer la nota que ella misma le entregó.

La Gryffindor tarda un poco en darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, lee el papel un par de veces y luego otra más antes de dejar escapar un sonido similar al de un gato atropellado.

- Hola, Sirius Back.

Sirius no sabe si el decir su apellido hace que la chica se sienta más importante, pero lo cierto es que le asquea un poco; pero tampoco está demasiado exigente, Sirius se aburre, y cuando se aburre nada importa.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

- Por… Por supuesto que no – tira las pulseras sobre la alfombra e intercambia una larga mirada con sus amigas -, ¿q… quieres que vayamos a algún lado?

Sirius se encoge de hombros. Le gustaría poder decirle que cualquier sitio al que le lleve le sabrá a poco, que en realidad cualquier habitación que ella conozca no podrá superar una tarde en las cocinas con James cambiándoles los peinados a los elfos con la varita o una noche saltando de mesa en mesa en el aula de Encantamientos mientras Remus protesta, pasado el toque de queda. Pero desde luego no va a ser desagradable.

- Decide tú. – Casi hasta sonríe.

La chica se toma la libertad de cogerle de la mano; y en un principio a Sirius le desagrada, pero con el paso de los minutos, mientras bajan escalones y más escalones, la sensación no parece tan mala. Es cálida. Y ella tiene los dedos pequeños y finos. Y los brazos delgados. _Y habla en tono cordial y sin tacos_. No dice "mierda" cada dos por tres y en todo el trayecto no eructa ni una sola vez. _Puede que esto sean las chicas. _

Anna no cabe de emoción, recorren el pasillo del primer piso, en el ala sur, la más cercana a la entrada, y Sirius empieza a preguntarse a dónde demonios están yendo.

- Hace un año un… un amigo me descubrió este lugar – explica ella nerviosa-. No creo que mucha gente sepa de la existencia de este rinconcito en este enorme castillo. Pero es bastante íntimo.

Sirius observa un muro con expresión impasible _vale, está loca. _Pero entonces la chica saca la varita y golpea primero un ladrillo a sus pies, _el segundo, _después otro par más arriba, los dos contiguos y por último hace un círculo con la varita a la altura de sus cabezas _hacia la derecha. _Ante sus ojos, y con el mismo efecto que la entrada al Callejón Diagon desde El Caldero Chorreante, un pasillo húmedo y poco iluminado se abre ante ellos.

- ¡Toma ya! – Sirius olvida que tiene a la chica al lado y entra sin pensárselo dos veces - ¿A dónde lleva esto?

- No lo sé… - Anna se acerca a él y le pone la mano en el brazo para que se vuelva hacia él. No le hace falta ponerse de puntillas, porque es tan alta como él. Pero le besa.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! – Sirius se aparta con rapidez - ¿No nos podrá ver alguien? – Señala el pasillo a sus espaldas.

- No. Se trata de un hechizo no muy complicado: nosotros podemos ver lo que ocurre en el exterior una vez que has adivinado la clave para entrar, pero desde fuera lo único que pueden ver es un muro de piedra.

- ¡Pero esto es perfecto para… - _para venir por la noche, para hablar sin que nadie nos escuche, para tomar una recena a la una de la mañana, para que James y yo nos saltemos clases y… _

- ¿Para besarme otra vez? – Completa ella.

- Esto… Claro.

Es diferente; diferente a cómo lo recordaba. Juntan los labios, y Sirius sabe que lo hace bien, nota el roce y su única preocupación es dónde demonios dejar las manos. Los brazos le quedan a los lados, inmóviles, sin poder meterlos en los bolsillos _eso sería raro _y por supuesto sin tocarla a ella _eso sería aún más raro._

Anna parece notarlo, porque le coge de las muñecas y las coloca sobre su cintura; Sirius no puede evitar abrir mucho los ojos y echarse hacia atrás, pero apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar porque ella abre la boca y _demonios _qué se supone que tiene que hacer él aparte de abrirla también. Y es cálido, raro, raro y cálido, porque la respiración de ella se siente justo ahí donde normalmente solamente puede sentirse a sí mismo; y pronto ocurre lo que cambiará su vida para siempre. Lo que provocará noches en vela para James y Sirius.

La lengua, con la que normalmente saborea los helados, con la que chupa el plato en el que había carne con salsa, con la que atrapa las migas que se le quedan en el contorno de la boca después de comer tarta. Esa misma lengua se entrelaza lentamente con la de ella. Y a pesar de que al principio cree que la chica se ha vuelto loca, que ese tipo de cosas solamente se ven en las películas, luego se encuentra pensando que es lo más divertido que ha hecho en su vida.

Es húmedo, obviamente baboso; a veces se aparta para poder respirar, y otras simplemente para limpiarse un poco. Pero inmediatamente sus manos vuelan a la cintura de Anna, porque no es recta, tiene curvas y eso por alguna razón le hace querer besarla más y más. Sin descanso.

Y así lo hace; durante casi veinticinco minutos. Los famosos "veinticinco minutos de Anna Thompson" que serían recordados por los cuatro como el bautizo de Sirius, como su ceremonia de iniciación en lo que más tarde sería su disciplina favorita.

Cuando se cansan, Anna ni le mira, se sonroja y sale con paso rápido del pasadizo, musitando un "nos vemos más tarde" y Sirius se queda allí, quieto, con los brazos a los lados y el corazón adolescente palpitando sediento. Reacciona pronto, saca la varita y murmura "Lumos". Es incapaz de ver más allá de diez metros, en lo que parece ser un pasadizo recto y unidireccional; es por eso que camina un rato, casi durante cinco minutos y finalmente se detiene. Se detiene porque lo siente, el frío, la brisa del exterior. Lejana pero caliente en las palmas de sus manos extendidas. No duda ni un instante, da media vuelta y sale corriendo, sin comprobar que a alguien le pueda importar que atraviese un muro de piedra.

En su ímpetu se choca con una chica de aspecto menudo que le mira con cierto terror.

- ¡Hola! – La saluda con entusiasmo al tiempo que la ayuda a levantarse.

- H… Hola.

- ¿Tú sabes quién es James Potter?


	51. Chapter 90

**Elemental, querida Evans.**

**Elemental, querida Evans**

Los baños del cuarto piso de las chicas son amplios, con una hilera de espejos los cuales muchas juran que están encantados para poder verte más cerca; a alumnas como Sabine Lingwood le encanta ese hecho, observar su rostro aumentado durante minutos, para otras como Lily Evans no es más que un incordio.

Es por la mañana, un domingo; ninguna de las cuatro ha decidido madrugar demasiado, así que rondan casi las once y media cuando, como casi siempre, "ellas" como Lily suele referirse a sus amigas, se decantan por pasar el rato delante de esos espejos arreglándose el pelo, maquillándose y hablando de todo lo que ocurre entre las cuatro paredes del castillo y al mismo tiempo de nada interesante.

Lily se mira al espejo, que le devuelve el mismo reflejo que cada mañana, ojos grandes y cansados; cejas de tono rojizo oscuro, no muy arregladas pero sí finas, fruncidas, creando unas cuantas arrugas en la frente que su madre siempre dice que le durarán para toda la vida. En realidad a veces su cara le recuerda a la de una anciana que ha tenido mal humor toda su vida, pero en realidad ella no tiene la culpa, _al menos no es mi culpa que todo el mundo a mi alrededor me haga enfadar. _Se retira el flequillo de la cara, bufa cuando uno de los mechones no se le sujeta detrás de la oreja y se ondula en el centro de su rostro. Sabe que no debería haber cogido las tijeras en Navidad, pero claro, eso habría sido hacer caso a Petunia, y no es algo por lo que quiera pasar. _Además es pelo, y el pelo crece. El pelo siempre crece._

Hay otras cosas que le preocupan más, como el hecho desquiciante de que cada vez tiene más pecas en la cara y que el poco sol que puede llegar hasta ellas las transforma en colores dorados.

Sabine a su lado espolvorea un maquillaje; polvos que te hacen rejuvenecer, o al menos eso es lo que decía la revista de moda que lo regalaba. También se pinta la línea del ojo y utiliza la varita para rizarse las pestañas. Sophie y Lucy hacen lo mismo. Y vaya que sus ojos sí que parecen más grandes, pero Lily no las imita, porque quién querría hacer que sus ojos pareciesen más grande teniendo los suyos, ojos de sapo que suele decir su hermana.

- Dicen que Sirius Black ha estado con otra chica, ¡otra! – Lucy se pinta los labios con un tono rosado suave – No me lo puedo creer.

- Yo lo que no me puedo creer es que Mary MacDonald tontee con James Potter – Sabine frunce el ceño, se peina, perfecta, siempre queriendo ser perfecta -. ¿La visteis? Riéndose a su lado… ¡Pero si ni siquiera parece una chica!

- Tal vez sea eso, Sabine – Sophie puede ser muchas cosas, pero si Lily tuviera que elegir un adjetivo para definirla probablemente avispada no se encontraría entre los posibles -. Tal vez a Potter no le gusten las chicas.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? – Sabine mira a izquierda y derecha, como si hablar del tema fuera ya algo peligroso – He visto como me mira y por supuesto que no es como tú dices.

- ¿Creéis que se ha… Que habrá besado a MacDonald? – Lucy parece pensativa, apoyada en la pared, elaborando una trenza con su largo pelo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Esa chica tiene muy pocas luces… ¿Me queda bien este peinado?

- Divino – Lily interrumpe la conversación. Si fuera físicamente posible probablemente de su nariz saldría humo.

Están listas, guapas; imitan el estilo de las chicas más mayores, las de sexto o séptimo, las chicas de verdad, como dice Sabine. A veces, sólo a veces, no muchas, Lily desea poder ir con otras chicas, tal vez las que duermen en la puerta contigua; hablan de chicos, pero juraría que alguna vez hay otros temas de conversación, pero claro, quién es ella de todas formas para rechazar lo que tiene o incluso exigir algo mejor. En realidad Sophie no es tan mala, a veces se puede hablar con ella de otras cosas, de deberes, o bueno… A veces Sophie le pide ayuda con los deberes. En realidad Lucy es lo más parecido a una amiga que ha tenido nunca, suele contarle sus problemas, que normalmente se reducen a Petunia mandándole cartas quejándose de ella, o Petunia sin mandarle cartas. Porque al fin y al cabo Lily tiene 13 años, ¿qué otro tipo de problemas podría tener? ¿Chicos? No es un tema que la mantenga en vela por las noches.

Pasan el rato en la Sala Común, esperando a que sea una hora apropiada para comer; charlan, incluso se ríen, Sophie cuenta algún que otro chiste sobre hipogrifos y esfinges y luego bajan al Gran Comedor. Lily no tiene mucha hambre; generalmente no suele ser de gran apetito, pero justo ese día el vacío es casi inexistente. Se sirve unos pocos tomates y los saltea con comino. Están buenos, sabrosos y en realidad, no cree que haya algo en esa mesa que no recibiera cinco tenedores en el mundo muggle.

Siempre se sientan en un lugar estratégico; la mesa de Gryffindor es grande y amplia, pero los alumnos son de costumbres fijas y la costumbre más fija de sus amigas es tratar de acercarse a ellos. Una y otra vez. Y a veces Lily se encuentra a sí misma regodeándose un poco en el fracaso de sus compañeras.

- Y luego… Y luego díselo tú, Sirius, luego cogí la varita y la moví en el aire y… Magia. Magia pura. Tengo tanto talento que debería ser ya Ministro de Magia – James Potter mueve el cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de la nariz del grandullón de Sirius Black.

- El día que tú seas Ministro de Magia huiré del país. Creo que Europa ofrece grandes posibilidades – Remus Lupin sonríe mientras echa comino _no me lo puedo creer _sobre un par de tomates rojos -. Y dicen que la comida es exquisita.

- Allí hablan raro, Remus – Sirius apuñala una empanadilla -. Eso sí, seguro que hay mujeres exóticas.

- ¿Qué tal si dejas de pensar en mujeres durante un segundo?

- Lo decís porque no habéis probado a ninguna… - _probado. _Lily prefiere no entender a qué se refiere – Cuando lo hagáis me entenderéis.

- Yo no quiero besar chicas, yo quiero besarme con – es Sirius, sentado al lado de James el que le da un codazo en el costado, carraspeando y señalando en la dirección de la propia Lily.

Aparta la vista al instante, concentrándose de nuevo en su comida y maldiciéndose por haber sido descuidada. No es que le importe de todas formas. No es que le importe lo que ese engreído de Black opine de ella. No es que le importe lo que ese bocazas de Potter opine de ella. Es más, ¿por qué tendría que importarle algo de lo que opine alguien de ella?

- Lily – una voz rasgada, dolida, casi melancólica la hace sobresaltarse. Severus Snape sonríe de esa forma amarga que solamente él sabe, esa sonrisa que a la chica la hace sentirse en casa. Lejos de problemas de chicos y Blacks y Potters -, ¿estás ocupada? ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

- No… - Mira el plato a medio acabar pero no el da importancia – No, ya había terminado, ¡vamos a dar una vuelta!

Se enfrenta a las miradas acusadoras de Sabine, Sophie y Lucy, como siempre, como cada vez que Severus se acerca a ella y no es que Lily crea que sea un delito. Al menos no de momento. Pasan al lado de "los borregos", "los inútiles", "los palurdos" y a pesar de que es apenas un segundo, a "ese idiota de Black" le da tiempo de lanzar una bola de pan a Severus y reírse a mandíbula batiente "te lo dije, Jimmy. Me debes un knut, en toda la cabezota". Lily les ignora, porque es lo que tiene que hacer, porque si no lo hiciera probablemente ellos pensarían que sus actos tienen gracia. Y no, la verdad es que no la tienen. _Es más graciosa una lección del profesor Binns. _Severus resopla, hunde los hombros, pero calla también, mudo, sufriendo en silencio.

No salen fuera del castillo, porque en realidad hace todavía un poco de frío, y también porque inconscientemente sus pasos les llevan al claustro, a los bancos de piedra cubiertos de techo que resguardan del viento y la lluvia. Sobre todo en primavera.

Snape se sienta primero, y Lily después; ella entrelaza las manos sobre el regazo y él juguetea con la túnica oscura pero desgastada, con pequeñas quemazones.

- ¿Has leído El Profeta últimamente, Sev?

- Sí, a Lucius le llega todos los días de la semana y ya sabes que me gusta mantenerme bien informado – reflexiona -, pero confieso que a veces solamente me leo las páginas de los líos del Ministerio.

- Es inquietante, ya sabes, esa gente que desaparece: todos magos… - Lily se muerde el labio – Parece que tener una varita en las manos te hace inmune a todo y de repente salen esas cosas y bueno… Te sientes más pequeña y débil que nunca.

- No tienes que preocuparte, los muggles desaparecen todo el tiempo, es lógico que los magos también. No todos los magos y brujas son buenos. Seguro que tenían alguna rencilla con unos vecinos o no sé.

- Eso espero… Hace frío para ser marzo y apenas hay flores.

- Bueno, pero ya han florecido algunas – Severus la mira y Lily no entiende, pero entonces el chico coloca los dedos sobre su pelo y enreda en un par de hebras una bonita margarita de pétalos blancos. Lily sonríe, ampliamente, se le escapa una risa cantarina y Snape bebe de esos sonidos como si en algún momento fueran a dejar de sonar. Piensa en lo que ha dicho la chica "te sientes más pequeña y débil que nunca" y la mira sin mirar, perdido en sus ojos una vez más; una de tantas.

No, definitivamente no puede dejar que le pase nada malo.

Se les hace tarde, hablando de cientos de cosas, recordando el hogar de infancia y algo en el corazón de Lily se siente bien, relajado, como si por un momento toda la presión del colegio y las preocupaciones desapareciesen de un plumazo.

Finalmente se despiden, de un abrazo, rápido, fugaz, pero el calor de los brazos de Lily alrededor de la cintura del chico se queda atrapado en el alma de Snape durante horas. Tal vez para toda la vida.

Lily retrocede sobre sus pasos, mira el reloj que adorna su muñeca izquierda; toda la tarde por delante y nada interesante que hacer. Se asegura de que no haya nadie cerca y pasa la palma de la mano por los ladrillos de la pared; es rugoso, frío, pero al mismo tiempo se siente como si centenares de chispas de magia atravesasen las puntas de sus dedos. Es reconfortante, grita Hogwarts por todos los costados; y es que en cierto modo, es una palabra que respira cosas increíbles.

- Se oyen cosas, ¿verdad? – Una voz aflautada la sorprende a su espalda – Como si hubiera bichitos pequeños dentro de los muros.

- Puede que nuestras voces se queden atrapadas en la pared… - Sonríe Lily – Hola, Mary.

- ¿Qué tal? – La chica lleva un par de libros entre los brazos, la capucha del uniforme colocada y un par de mechones de pelo negro sobre la frente – Vengo de coger estos dos machotes – señala los dos ejemplares de cubiertas oscuras -, que parece que todo el mundo siente pasión por ellos y nunca están disponibles.

La chica le enseña los dos títulos _Escobas; ¿los muggles las saben usar? _y _Las mujeres en la historia del Quidditch_; Lily no reconoce ninguno de los dos, pero extiende la mano para rozar el segundo título.

- ¿Hay muchas chicas famosas en equipos de quidditch? Creía que era un deporte de chicos… A nivel profesional. Me refiero.

- ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! – Mary abre mucho los ojos – Hay muchísimas chicas que son maravillosas sobre una escoba, ¡mucho mejor que algunos hombres! ¿No has escuchado hablar de las Arpías de Holyhead? Además no solo eso, muchas de ellas contribuyeron a hacer el quidditch lo que es al día de hoy. La primera mujer que vio algo parecido a este deporte fue una anciana ¡y si no fuera por ella ahora no jugaríamos en Hogwarts!

- Increíble… - Lily se sorprende a sí misma, sintiéndose interesada – No sé mucho de quidditch… En realidad me limito a animar un poco en los partidos, pero no entiendo demasiado. Sé que hay portero y delanteros y el buscador y poco más.

- Lily, que no hablamos de fútbol… - Mary ríe, en alto, casi escandalosamente, pero a Lily no le importa – Solamente has acertado con lo del buscador. ¿Vamos a la Sala Común y hablamos un rato? Solo si tú quieres, claro.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Caminan juntas, durante mucho rato Mary no deja de hablar, y Lily se da cuenta de que es algo que le apasiona; habla de equipos, de formaciones, de jugadores, de jugadoras, de la liga, de trampas y de comentaristas y hay algo en el brillo entusiasta de sus ojos que impide que la joven pelirroja pueda dejar de prestar atención. En realidad no es un tema por el que haya mostrado interés nunca, pero hay algo en la forma en la que Mary lo explica, en la pasión que pone en cada palabra, en cada frase, que provoca en ella cierta curiosidad por conocer más detalles. Suben por las escaleras, Mary se tropieza en uno de los escalones que desaparecen y Lily le tiende la mano y ella la coge agradecida.

- Estas malditas cosas cambian de lugar siempre, te lo aseguro… - Se excusa un poco avergonzada.

Recorren el pasillo que lleva al cuadro de la Dama Gorda; y Lily está intentando recordar la contraseña cuando el retrato se abre y dos figuras salen a través de él, hablando en voz alta.

- Pues no, Lupin, claro que no lo entiendo; no entiendo por qué demonios dices que los muggles quemaban a brujas – Sirius Black vocea -; de toda la vida de Merlín mi madre me contaba que era al contrario, que los magos y brujas destrozaban a los muggles hasta que pusieron en orden la ley esa que lo prohibía.

- ¡Y no te digo que no! Pero durante mucho tiempo los muggles acabaron con muchos magos y brujas. Y no me grites, te lo he dicho cien veces; que por mucho que alces la voz no tienes más razón.

- Maldito seas, deja de sonar como mi abuela.

Los dos chicos se paran en seco cuando se dan cuenta de que ellas están allí: Remus mira primero a Mary, sus ojos azules revolotean sobre ella y después se posan en Lily, sonríe, parece que se arrepiente y luego vuelve a hacerlo otra vez. No habla, pero mueve los labios en un "hola" silencioso y Lily le corresponde con la mano, sin apartarla del costado.

- Tú por aquí, MacDonald.

- Sí, es lo que tiene ser de Gryffindor, que me gusta pasar el tiempo en mi Sala Común; Sherlock.

- Si yo soy Sherlock entonces tú tienes que ser Watson, porque vas siempre detrás de mis pasos – Lily abre la boca _ha entendido la referencia, lo ha hecho._

- No te estreses, Black. No queremos que Gryffindor pierda la final. Confío en James pero en ti…

- TE VOY A… - Remus coge a su amigo de la manga, murmura un "disculpad, disculpad" y le arrastra lejos de ellas. Lily sabe que Lupin no es fuerte, que Sirius Black podría partirle en dos si quisiera, y es por eso que le impresiona aún más que de un solo gesto haya conseguido que la bestia de Gryffindor se rinda ante él.

Las chicas entran a la Sala Común; allí no hay nadie apenas. La gente suele preferir estar en los dormitorios. Pero Lily no es "la gente", porque escaleras arriba lo único que la separa de los cotilleos y los temas desinteresados es la gruesa cortina de terciopelo rojo que hace de muro entre su cama y el resto de la habitación más veces de las que debería. Hay noches que simplemente se cubre con las mantas, murmura "lumos" y lee hasta que se le caen los párpados, pero otras veces escucha con atención, esperando el momento de poder participar en la conversación y nunca lo consigue.

- ¿Cómo has sido capaz de provocar a Black de esa forma? – Se vuelve hacia Mary, que anda entretenida en encender una de las velas que reposa sobre la chimenea.

- Sólo hay que saber donde pinchar – explìca - ¿y qué me dices de Lupin? He visto como te miraba… - Pone ojos melosos.

- Te pareces a Sabine diciendo esas cosas.

- ¡No! – Mary dramatiza, y se lanza sobre el sofá, riéndose, recuperando su expresión habitual – En realidad Remus Lupin me interesa, ¿por qué no le gusta el quidditch? ¿A quién no le gusta el quidditch?

- A Remus Lupin.

- Tiene los ojos bonitos ese Lupin, cara de niño bueno y siempre rodeado de libros… ¿Y aún así es capaz de ir con la bestia de Black y el bocazas de James a cualquier sitio? Aquí hay algo Lily – Mary saca la varita y la introduce en la boca, fingiendo que fuma en pipa -. Seguro que es la mente pensante; seguro que a él se le ocurrió volar su dormitorio el curso pasado.

- La verdad es que no creo; Remus estaba aquí abajo cuando los dos borregos lo hicieron explotar. Supongo que él es diferente.

- O tal vez sea el peor de todos… - Finge poner voz tenebrosa, fallando en el intento y mueve los brazos en el aire "para crear ambiente"- Este es un misterio a resolver.

- ¿Estás imitando a Sherlock? – Ríe Lily impresionada.

- Elemental, querida Evans.


	52. Chapter 91

**Criaturas nocturnas**

El castillo de Hogwarts tiene siete pasadizos a través de los cuales se puede ir al exterior de los terrenos. Desde que Argus Filch comenzó a trabajar allí se encargó de apuntar cuatro, y evitó que los alumnos los utilizasen durante años. Remus, Peter, Sirius y James descubrieron en su primer año el que hay oculto tras uno de los espejos del baño de los chicos, que lleva a los viejos invernaderos y también el que se encuentra escondido tras la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta y que conduce a la tienda de caramelos y dulces, Honeydukes. El primero es conocido por varios alumnos y el conserje, el segundo fue un secreto durante muchos años; al menos hasta que el espíritu de los cuatro jóvenes se transmitió a la siguiente generación. En marzo de 1973 Sirius Black descubrió lo que era un beso de verdad y lo que significaba tener a una chica entre los brazos, pero también se hizo sabedor de otro de los pasillos secretos, el cual sería usado con el paso de años más como lugar predilecto para llevar a las chicas que como salida de Hogwarts. Principalmente porque Filch supo de su existencia desde que atrapó a una pareja de Hufflepuff en el año 1965 en mitad de un arrebato pasional, y en segundo lugar porque con el tiempo los cuatro de Gryffindor encontrarían vías más eficaces de desafiar a las normas y de abandonar el castillo. Pero hasta entonces, la revelación se planteó como una auténtica oportunidad para poder acumular más problemas, y como le gustaba decir a James "merodear más allá de estos muros".

Sirius le contó a su mejor amigo la sensación física de frío en el rostro y el chisporroteo entre los dedos. La electricidad. Algo más espiritual y que todo bromista y alborotador entendería a la primera. Remus Lupin y Sirius Black charlarían años después sobre muchas cosas; a veces recordar el tiempo pasado es lo único que no te impide abandonar la vida presente. Y una de esas cosas sería la forma en la que el joven James Potter solía reaccionar exageradamente ante cualquier situación. Sonreirán; amargamente, porque las risas dejaron de ser una opción para ellos; y en sus cabezas aparecerá la imagen del moreno, introduciendo los dedos en el pelo despeinado, abriendo mucho los ojos, la boca también y gritando como un poseso "no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer, ¡esto tiene que ser lo mejor que hemos descubierto nunca!". James repetirá esa frase tantas veces durante los siete años en la escuela que para ellos perderá valor. Siempre que la diga Sirius sonreirá de medio lado, enseñará los dientes y le quitará importancia, Remus le recordará que siempre dice lo mismo y Peter le dará la razón. Aquella vez no fue distinto, James Potter se sube a la cama, da un par de saltos para sentirse vivo y exclama "esto es perfecto, Sirius. Tiene que ser lo mejor que nos ha pasado nunca" y Sirius asiente, porque de verdad lo cree, porque ¿qué diablos podría ser mejor que un maldito pasadizo para salir del castillo a cualquier hora del día?

Esa noche esperan, aguardan impacientes hasta que los cuatro ocupan sus respectivas camas y transmiten la noticia a sus dos compañeros de habitación.

- Entonces… ¿Entonces de verdad de la buena que besaste con lengua a una chica? - Peter no capta por donde llega el entusiasmo al contar la historia.

- ¡Rayos! - James no puede soportarlo y le propina un fuerte capón - ¿Es más importante la chica que el pasadizo?

- En realidad es interesante - Remus entorna los ojos -, ¿quién era? ¿Era Anna? ¿Cediste al final? ¡Sirius!

- Por las barbas de Dumbledore, Lupin - Sirius suspira y se deja caer sobre la almohada -. Sí, era Anna. Y sí cedí. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es perfecto, es cálido, es genial y… Creo que me gustan más las mujeres que el chocolate.

- A nadie le pueden gustar más las mujeres que el chocolate - niega con la cabeza Peter.

- A nadie le puede gustar _algo _más que el chocolate - corrige Remus.

- A mí Lily me gusta más que el chocolate.

- Potter - Sirius frunce el ceño -, te juro que si repites eso te meto la cabeza en el váter.

- ¿Qué? - James se indigna - Sus labios seguro que saben mejor que el chocolate…

- ¡Venga! Di que te gusta más que el quidditch si quieres, y entonces dejamos de ser amigos.

- Bueno más que el quidditch… Regalaría mi escoba por un beso de Lily.

Y Sirius explota. E incluso Remus considera que es pasarse "es el quidditch, James; no sé, es algo vital para ti como dormir y eso" y Peter considera que no es para tanto. Discuten, James y Sirius se pelean, el primero acaba en el suelo y Sirius se emociona tanto que Remus acaba recibiendo un puñetazo en el estómago que valdrá disculpas durante toda la noche. "Remus, lo siento, tío, de verdad… Ay madre, no te mueras, no te mueras por esto… ¡NO ME CONVIERTAS EN ASESINO!" y al final decidirán que la única forma de enmendar el error de James es que sufra un castigo.

- Pero no un castigo como esas limpiezas de nada que nos manda McGonagall. No, tú necesitas algo tan vergonzoso que no volverás a decir una barbaridad como - Sirius se estremece - como eso que acabas de decir.

- No voy a hacer nada.

- Oh sí, claro que lo vas a hacer. Vas a ir al despacho de McGonagall y le vas a decir que… Que te has meado encima.

- ¡JÁ! - James se sienta en el suelo, se aparta el flequillo de la cara y les observa atónito. Remus permanece serio, con el hombro pegado al de Sirius; los dos con esa expresión de madre que parece decir "esto me duele más que a ti, hijo" y Peter apenas se mueve, en un rincón, temeroso de que la tomen con él - ¿En serio? ¿Y vosotros sois mis amigos? Remus, pensaba que eras diferente.

- El chocolate es un tema serio, James. Lily es Lily pero el chocolate…

- Os odio tanto que… - Se levanta - Sabed que me da igual, que McGonagall no se va a creer esta tontería y que… Que sois unos infantiles.

- Eso ya lo sabías cuando nos compraste en la tienda, hermano - y la voz de Sirius suena seria. Y James le mira, y se da cuenta de que ha dicho "hermano" y que no ha dicho "James" o "Jimmy" o incluso "Potter". Probablemente James no se habría dejado convencer por una estupidez como esa en la vida; es más, habría protestado, se habría indignado y se habría acabado por salir con la suya, pero aquella vez es diferente, porque de pronto el estómago le arde, la garganta se le cierra y algo en su pecho da golpes con cada palabra que pronuncia Sirius -; y además, ¿a que no eres capaz de llamarla mami por accidente?

El "a que no eres capaz" se queda flotando en el aire, como un pentagrama invisible que obliga a todos a seguir el ritmo. Dos por cuatro. Cinco por ocho. A quién le importa. James se quita los pantalones, se pone una camiseta granate sobre los calzoncillos de gatos de color canela y coge la varita. "Aquamenti" dice sin que le tiemble la voz. Se le humedece la entrepierna y un par de gotas caen por la pierna derecha hasta la rodilla.

- Minerva no va a olvidar esto en su vida.

Y no lo olvidó; y en realidad ninguno de ellos lo hizo, porque cuando Minerva McGonagall se despertó alarmada, a las dos de la madrugada aquella noche lo último que se esperaba era que la persona que aporreó su puerta fuera James Potter con expresión culpable y en ropa interior. Y lo segundo último que esperó fue que el muchacho le dijera "mami, creo que me he hecho pis". McGonagall le hizo pasar, le cogió del brazo un segundo antes de que se sentase en una de sus sillas favoritas y le ofreció una taza de té. James se la rechazó asegurando que no quería volver a beber ningún líquido en su vida. Fueron eternos los minutos que Minerva tardó en darse cuenta de que le había tomado el pelo, pero fueron solamente dos segundos los que tardó en gritarle a su mejor alumno en Transformaciones que iba a pasar todo el fin de semana limpiando la lechucería. Después le empujó fuera del despacho, cerró la puerta y fue incapaz de no reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba esa frase que la acompañaría durante mucho tiempo "este chico me va a matar".

James limpió muchas cagadas de lechuza, sufrió la mirada asesina del búho que le aterraba desde primero, pero pasó la prueba, y lo más importante; descubrió por fin que Minerva McGonagall duerme con camisón rosa y un bonito gorro con estampado de nubes y un enorme pompón de hebras doradas.

Al día siguiente de la mítica noche de "el accidente de James", Remus, Peter y James siguieron a Sirius hasta la entrada del pasadizo; encendieron sus varitas con un ligero "lumos" y caminaron con más curiosidad que otra cosa. Tal y como les había informado el mayor, el largo camino llegaba hasta el exterior; al seguir una línea completamente recta, el frío comienza a refrescarles y el viento les despeina, a algunos más que otros.

Como habían supuesto, el pueblo de Hogsmeade se divisa a unos cinco minutos de camino; un par de arbustos taponan la salida del pasadizo y al mismo tiempo la protegen de cualquier intruso que quiera acceder. James es el que expresa en voz alta lo que todos están pensando "podremos ir a Hogsmeade por la noche. No tendremos que ir por la entrada de Honeydukes".

Los cuatro se sienten radiantes, como los mismísimos rayos del sol; Sirius se estira, se cruje la espalda y se adjudica todo el mérito. "No sé qué harías sin mí" y la verdad es que los demás simplemente callan y otorgan.

Pero "el pasadizo de los morreos", cómo sería llamado tiempo después, sin someterse a votación, por decisión popular, después de que una tal Amanda de apellido desconocido llenase de babas a Sirius, coronándola como la peor _besadora_ de Hogwarts, intentase inspeccionar su anatomía un año después y todos se rieran de él, no cobró importancia hasta la noche del 18 de marzo de 1973.

Hace buen tiempo; las ventanas de los dormitorios se mantienen abiertas, en el caso de la habitación de Sirius, James, Remus y Peter, los tres primeros lo agradecen "rezo todo el año para que llegue el verano y podamos olvidar el olor de tus pies" dice Sirius el día 18 por la mañana; y James no se corta en añadir que también es reconfortante no tener que aguantar la peste de "la rata esa". Se visten; Sirius y James dejan olvidadas las corbatas y únicamente cogen sus camisetas de manga corta; Peter coge una chaqueta con el escudo de Gryffindor grabado en el pecho y Remus no sustituye ni su jersey ni su capa negra.

En clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus y Peter se sientan juntos, y James y Sirius deciden (para martirio de los otros dos) colocarse en el pupitre de atrás. La hora y media que tendría que haber servido para aprender qué hay que hacer cuando una sirena está en celo les ofrece a Sirius y James la oportunidad de molestar a sus amigos. Sirius se apoya sobre el puño derecho y no deja de hacerle cosquillas a Remus en la nuca hasta que este acaba por hartarse, girarse, gritar "voy a meter cucarachas en tu cama, Black" y que sirve de cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor que hacen que el joven hombre lobo se ponga más pálido de lo habitual y que les retire la palabra durante la siguiente clase.

Antes de comer tienen que asistir al aula de Pociones; Remus ya parece haber olvidado el incidente de por la mañana y ríe junto a Sirius cuando este le explica que en la última clase metió pimienta en la poción de Peter y que por eso se volvió negra y pringosa. A la víctima no le hace ninguna gracia.

- Oye, James, defiéndeme…

Pero al apelado no está; Remus se da la vuelta desconcertado y Sirius se encoge de hombros "ya sabéis lo mucho que le gusta a este chico dormir entre horas"; y en realidad no es cierto, porque sabe perfectamente dónde se encuentra su mejor amigo, pero también es cierto que no hay mejor mentiroso que él.

En realidad James camina en ese momento bajo su Capa Invisible; se sorprende de lo cómodo que es moverse sin tener que sincronizare con los pasos de los demás; entra en la Biblioteca y le dan ganas de hechizar a la señora Pince, pero se contiene _tengo cosas importantes que hacer._

Lo de la capa es simplemente para evitar que nadie le atosigue a preguntas de "¿por qué estás aquí?" o "¿tú no tienes clase, jovencito?", así que se mueve entre las mesas, les echa una mirada curiosa a unas alumnas de séptimo que preparan sus exámenes y se distrae varios segundos en sus piernas. Está seguro de que la falda de Lily es más larga. _Igual con el paso de los años puede llevarla más corta. _Se muere de ganas por que eso ocurra.

Para él la biblioteca es territorio desconocido, así que tiene que mirar todos los pequeños carteles de color plateado que coronan las estanterías y en los que pone cosas del tipo "encantamientos", "ciencia muggle", "adivinación", o incluso "cocina"; pero lo que él busca es otra cosa, y se encuentra al final del tercer pasillo, en una enorme colección de libros de tapas verdes y rojas. "Criaturas salvajes".

Los títulos de los libros son bastante similares _"Mordeduras de duende y qué hacer con ellas", "Polvo de hada, ¿artes oscuras o un cutis más fino?", "Escarabajos; conozca su suerte"_, pero él se decanta por uno bastante grueso y de cubiertas negras: mucha gente lo ha usado antes porque el lomo está despegado de las hojas y hay anotaciones con letras diferentes en casi todas las páginas. _"La noche: qué sucede cuando duermes"_. Lee el resumen; una guía de animales y bestias nocturnas, los dueños de la noche y el terror; de las pesadillas de los más pequeños y sabe que es justo lo que necesita. Lo esconde bajo la camiseta y se estremece al notarlo en contacto con la piel, pero se desliza de nuevo hacia la salida. Es consciente de que ese libro nunca jamás volverá a las estanterías de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. No es un robo "es tomarlo prestado" se autoconvence. Sube hacia la Sala Común _es demasiado tarde como para interrumpir en clase y de todas formas, ¿a quién le importan las estúpidas pociones? Eso no es magia ni nada. Probablemente Snape sienta lo mismo al oler una poción que cuando se besa a una chica. Bueno, eso tampoco puedo saberlo porque nunca he besado a una chica. _Se enfada; _¿por qué no he besado a una chica y Sirius sí? ¡DOS VECES! _No puede aguantarlo; no le parece justo que el bocazas de Sirius, con ese mentón y las cejas pobladas y todo eso haya sido capaz de ganarse a dos chicas decentes y él no. Porque evidentemente en eso de ser más guapo James lleva ventaja. Lo sabe él, lo sabe Sirius y lo sabe hasta Argus Filch y eso que él es corto de entendederas. _A lo mejor es porque Sirius va a lo fácil y nunca conseguirá a una chica como Lily Evans._

Sí, eso será.

Se sienta en una de las butacas frente al fuego, que permanece apagado; no hace frío y nadie necesita de su calor. A James no le gusta leer, de hecho si tuviera que elegir una muerte lenta y dolorosa probablemente sería leyendo esos libros que tiene Remus, pero no le queda más remedio que quitarse las gafas, abrir el tomo por la página número uno y sumergirse en la lectura.

El primer animal es la acromántula: una estúpida araña gigantesca que puede llegar a hablar como los humanos. _No, eso no puede ser. Aunque si fuera me moriría de asco. _Lee que se cree que fueron creadas por magos y brujas y se pregunta quién en su sano juicio querría que una araña fuera más grande que la planta de su pie. El libro también nombra a las arpías y James descubre que son algo más que un equipo de quidditch femenino. _Se comen a los niños. Eso explica el carácter de alguna de las jugadoras._ Serpientes. El ave fénix. Quería uno de mascota cuando era más pequeño pero nunca llegó. Babosas. Las banshees. James sabe lo que son. Su madre le contó que su bisabuelo había estado enamorado de una y que finalmente, al "consumar el acto", palabras que James no entendió, ella le llevó a la tumba. "Mamá, di que el hombre estaba loco y santas pascuas" le dijo a la señora Potter cuando se lo contó. Hay cientos de criaturas más; basiliscos _já, claro, ¿quién metería es mierda en una casa?_ En realidad duda de su existencia. Kappas. Licántropos. Lechuzas. _¿Qué pasa? ¿Este libro se cree que soy analfabeto? _Quimeras…

Se desespera, cierra el libro, lo golpea contra la mesa más cercana y para cuando mira el reloj se da cuenta de que es casi hora de comer, así que sube corriendo al dormitorio y guarda su nueva adquisición bajo el colchón, junto a la Capa Invisible, varios kilos de chocolatinas y sus cómics de superhéroes.

Para cuando vuelve a bajar, los alumnos de segundo ya vuelven de Pociones y Remus y Peter le preguntan que qué diablos ha estado haciendo, pero él se encoge de hombros e intercambia una mirada de circunstancias con Sirius.

- ¿No tenéis un hambre de mil demonios? - Se lleva la mano a la tripa - Me comería un jabalí entero.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre, Sirius…

Comen muchísimo; incluso Remus, que habitualmente se conforma con primer y segundo plato decide repetir, todos prueban un gigantesco pastel de frambuesa y Sirius lo baña en chocolate caliente, relamiéndose hasta casi tocarse las mejillas. Peter le imita, pero es incapaz de llegar a la quinta porción como su compañero y amenaza con vomitar.

- Me encuentro fatal - le da una arcada y James se aparta tan rápido que parece que ha visto la snitch.

- Wow, wow, wow, Pettigrew… - Sirius coloca un plato de barrera entre Peter y él - Será mejor que mantengas esa boquita tuya lejos de mí.

- Vale, voy a vomitar. - Remus se levanta con cuidado y le coge de los hombros "me lo llevo a la enfermería".

James y Sirius se quedan solos, observan como los otros dos doblan la esquina bajo la atenta mirada de medio comedor y finalmente rompen a reír.

- No me lo puedo creer - James se lleva la mano a la tripa -. No me puedo creer que haya picado con un truco tan viejo.

- Tío, se ha comido cuatro trozos tan grandes como mi puño - Sirius guarda la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón -, no sé cómo no se ha dado cuenta de los hechizos reductores.

- Pobrecito - se compadece James untando el dedo en el chocolate y saboreándolo con deliciosa maldad -, a veces me da pena - Sirius arquea un ceja -, pero luego me acuerdo de lo gracioso que es esto y se me pasa.

- ¿Has averiguado algo?

- No, mierda, claro que no - gruñe -, el estúpido libro que he cogido está lleno de mierda, fantasmas, más mierda, diablillos que sueltan mierda y, ¿sabes qué más?

- ¿Mierda?

- Exacto.

- Pues sí que andamos buenos - se deja caer en el banco desilusionado -, creía que sería más fácil.

- Tal vez si se lo contásemos a Peter o a Remus…

- No. - Sirius niega con la cabeza, y es una negación tan rotunda que James no se atreve a volver a preguntar.

Cuando acaban de comer vuelven de camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor; suben al dormitorio y es el turno de Sirius para ojear el libro, durante casi tres horas, con el mismo inútil resultado. Mientras tanto James se entretiene en mover la pluma sobre el cuaderno de anillas de Remus, que ha pasado a ser oficialmente de su propiedad. Sin discusión alguna.

Cerca de las ocho de la tarde, Peter aparece por la puerta; tiene aspecto enfermizo y le tiemblan las rodillas cuando se sienta en su cama. James y Sirius se miran y hacen un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no empezar a reírse otra vez. En lugar de eso, la ausencia de su otro amigo les llama más la atención.

- ¿Y Remus?

- Vomité - explica Peter -, vomité mucho y de color rosa.

- Ahórrate los detalles, colega.

- La enfermera me regañó; dijo que era un empacho pero le dije que tú habías comido lo mismo y me dijo que nadie humano sería capaz de hacerlo… - Sirius se muerde el labio para no carcajearse - El caso es que cuando el suelo se llenó de… Ya sabéis, _eso _a Remus le empezó a pasar algo. Se puso de color gris y dijo que no se encontraba bien. La enfermera le colocó el termómetro y yo vi como tenía mucha fiebre. Así que ella se lo llevó y yo me quedé esperando hasta que me dio una infusión y me dijo que me largara.

- ¿Se lo llevó?

- Sí, a curarle. Necesitaría atención y reposo, parecía a punto de vomitar. Como yo.

Ninguno dice nada: James se tira en el colchón y lanza el cuaderno debajo de la cama, junto a un par de pantalones de uniforme. Sirius cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza en la pared, parece cansado, y esa arruga en la frente que aparece siempre que está enfadado hace acto de presencia. Peter observa a sus amigos y no entiende, pero tampoco se atreve a preguntar. Hay tensión en el ambiente, en algún momento de la tarde casi noche, James se agacha y saca una bolsa llena de chocolatinas de alguno de esos sitios que utiliza para esconder petardos y otras cosas; se acerca a Sirius y le ofrece una barra entera, rellena de miel, que el otro acepta con gusto. Peter levanta la mano y recibe en compensación un barquillo cubierto de mermelada de melocotón caramelizada. _Esto es lo que a James no le gusta. _Pero no protesta. Solamente se les escucha a ellos masticar, y desenvolver paquetitos, para luego tirarlos al suelo. Nadie lo ha dicho, pero todos han decidido que no bajarán a cenar.

Alrededor de las diez James se quita la camiseta y Sirius hace lo mismo, después los pantalones y los dos se meten en la cama; Peter vacila, coge su pijama y se viste lentamente, observando el hueco vacío que ha dejado Remus. Apoya la cabeza en la almohada y cierra los ojos, esa noche no habrá chistes, peleas ni tampoco será maquinado ningún plan, eso lo da por sentado. Por eso le sorprende cuando escucha a James y Sirius susurrando en voz baja. Alcanza la varita de forma silenciosa y en un movimiento rápido susurra "lumos" y enfoca a sus dos amigos.

Tal y como ha supuesto, ellos están muy juntos, con las frentes casi pegadas y hablando de algo que por supuesto le han excluido.

- Está bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- Peter… - James desvía la mirada - Duérmete, estás empachado y todo eso. No queremos que nos potes encima por la noche.

- Ya no me pasa nada - se queja -. O me contáis lo que pasa o…

- ¿O qué? - Gruñe Sirius en la penumbra - ¿Vas a clavarnos la varita en el ojo?

- Chicos…

- No es nada que no sepas, quiero decir - James vacila -. Es eso de Remus, que a veces se comporta raro y lo de la enfermería y bueno... Creemos que él nos oculta alg…

Nunca llegó a terminar esa frase, porque el silencio de la noche se vio roto por el quejido de su obsesión, por el sonido que le persiguió durante meses. Y no dudó ni un instante en tomar la decisión que tomó. James Potter es impulsivo, quizás demasiado, obstinado, siempre consigue lo que quiere. Sirius Black es tozudo, quizás demasiado, malhumorado, nunca se le resiste nada.

Y por eso, esa noche del 18 de marzo de 1973 los dos se lanzan al mismo tiempo al suelo y levantan el colchón ante la atenta mirada de Peter Pettigrew. Cogen la capa invisible de un extremo cada uno.

- ¿Bueno, qué? - Sirius espera impaciente mirando al chico de ojos pequeños y mechones castaños pegados a la cabeza - ¿Vienes o vas a quedarte ahí pasmado?

- Sí claro pero… - Coge un par de jerseys y se los tira a las manos - Ya que no está Remus para decirlo: no creo que debáis salir medio desnudos a la noche.

- Es cierto, no está Remus… - Sirius se viste - ¿Deberíamos ir a pesar de que no está?

- Remus nunca está y yo no pienso perder un día más en esto - James parece enfadado -. Si él quiere ponerse enfermo cada dos por tres es su problema. Iremos, descubriremos al monstruo y se lo contaremos. Y nos dará las gracias.

- O nos insultará por temerarios. - Interviene Peter.

- O nos insultará por temerarios. - Asiente James.

El castillo de Hogwarts es muy diferente por la noche que por el día, pero a las tres personas que bajan las escaleras a paso rápido no parece importarles ningún detalle que cualquier otro día les habría fascinado. James apenas tiene que pensar por donde caminan, y Sirius tras él podría haber hecho el recorrido con los ojos cerrados. De nuevo, como días atrás Sirius mueve la varita en el lugar correcto, da gracias a su memoria fotográfica y los tres se cuelan por el pasadizo hacia el exterior, la noche o el misterio, que para ellos es lo mismo en ese momento.

Hogsmeade por la noche es distinto; parece uno de esos pequeños pueblecitos de las postales de Navidad que se mandan los muggles, solo que sin estar cubierto de nieve. Las ventanas de las casas están apagadas, alguna brilla con poca intensidad y los tres deducen que se trata de alguna vela olvidada por algún ávido lector.

No se quitan la capa, sienten como si fuera a prueba de balas, o en su caso a prueba de maldiciones. Moverse es más complicado, pero tienen miedo de que las tres varitas iluminadas puedan ser detectadas por alguien mientras bajan por la ladera de poca pendiente que lleva hasta la calle principal del pueblo. Siguen el mismo camino que meses atrás, cuando por primera vez se atrevieron a usar el pasadizo de Honeydukes y lograron llegar hasta la codiciada Casa de los Gritos. El mismo camino que les golpeó con la decepción en los dientes. Pero esa vez se siente diferente, porque es de noche, porque la tensión se les congela en la sangre o porque sus ojos apenas parpadean.

Es difícil seguir esa dirección, sobre todo porque los sonidos y los golpes se hacen cada vez más fuertes, más graves, más sensibles en la piel. Peter coge del brazo a Sirius y este gruñe un "quita" y le empuja molesto; James sin embargo lleva un buen rato con los dedos cerrados alrededor del jersey de su mejor amigo y este no dice nada. En realidad Sirius también está asustado; puede que más asustado de lo que ha estado en su maldita vida. Más incluso que aquella vez que quemó un vestido de su madre y Regulus se lo contó. Más incluso que aquella vez que su padre le encontró intentando darle la prenda a Kreacher. No es el mismo tipo de miedo, no es el simple temor a una reprimenda o incluso un castigo físico; se trata de algo más, es una soga alrededor del cuello que amenaza con ahogarte y no dejarte respirar nunca más. Es esa sensación de bañarte en el mar y no hacer pie.

Peter, Sirius y James se quitan la capa delante de la Casa de los Gritos esa noche. La dejan en el suelo porque nadie en su sano juicio aparecería por allí. Pero los años demostraron que eso del juicio era algo que ninguno de los cuatro poseía en abundancia. Tal vez si hubieran sido un poco menos impulsivos y un poco más temerosos; un poco menos curiosos y un poco más responsables, las cosas no habrían salido como lo hicieron. Pero no fue así. Y aquella noche tiritan, no fruto del frío, sino a causa de la tensión y el temor. Los golpes que suenan contra las paredes de la casa se sienten como los latidos del corazón. James se lleva la mano al pecho y abre la boca, imitando el sonido en silencio. Peter se encoge en su sitio, inmóvil, congelado por el terror. Sirius sin embargo, traga saliva y se acerca a la valla con pasos que al exterior parecen decididos pero que internamente le duelen más que clavarse agujas en los dedos. James le sigue con un poco más de duda, pero la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos oscuros.

Se escucha algo similar a un ladrido y después un gruñido de amenaza cuando Sirius salta por encima de la cerca.

- Sirius, cuida.

- No te preocupes…

Sirius Black coloca la mano sobre la pared de la Casa de los Gritos y el ruido cesa. Por primera vez en toda la noche el valle queda en silencio y parece que duerme. Los dedos de Sirius se crispan contra la madera y da un paso hacia atrás cuando un fuerte ruido golpea justo el lugar en el que la tiene apoyada. Algo en el interior de su ser le dice que se marche, que corra tan rápido como pueda y supone que es el instinto; pero otra parte de él, que al parecer es mucho más fuerte suplica que se quede allí. Es la misma sensación que le envuelve cuando vuelve a Hogwarts un 1 de septiembre, la misma que cuando juega al ajedrez mágico con Remus y le gana con facilidad, la misma que cuando Peter cae en una broma o la misma que cuando está con James. Y es una sensación tan fuerte que la mano continúa allí; su vida está siendo protegida por el muro de una casa a medio derruir y sin embargo tiene los pies clavados al suelo.

- Sirius - James susurra a su lado, le coge del brazo y estira. Hay algo en sus ojos marrones que le obliga a hacerlo. Deja que su mejor amigo le haga retroceder hasta el lugar en el que Peter espera con la capa en la mano.

- ¿Q… Qué es? - Consigue articular una vez que se ha recuperado a sí mismo - ¿Qué es eso?

- Gruñe como un perro. -Murmura James tan bajito que no parece ni él.

- Un perro asesino - traga saliva Sirius -. Pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Me resulta familiar, algo… Huele a familia.

- ¿Huele? - Parece que James casi se ríe - ¿Ahora tú eres un perro? Eso es un monstruo, tío.

- Sí, es una chorrada… Supongo que me habré acordado de mi madre.

Vuelven por donde han venido, en silencio; parecen muertos vivientes, y es que los tres podrían asegurar que una parte de ellos se ha quedado en esa colina, en la Casa de los Gritos. Una parte muy importante. Parece que hace más frío que minutos antes, incluso el pasadizo se les hace más largo y estrecho que a la ida, y cuando llegan al dormitorio y guardan la capa de invisibilidad bajo el colchón y se tumban cada uno en su cama, los pensamientos casi podrían verse en el aire. Primero se duerme Peter, cuando consigue normalizar el ritmo de su respiración. Después James, que tiene una idea en la cabeza tan aterradora que no sabe ni si se atreverá a compartirla con el muchacho que respira hondo a su lado. Sirius es el último. Para cuando consigue cerrar los ojos, lo último en lo que piensa es que puede que su madre sea un monstruo, pero en la Casa de los Gritos olía a familia y desde luego Sirius no ha conocido el significado de esa palabra hasta que puso los pies por primera vez en esa habitación.


End file.
